Perfect Game
by Kare831
Summary: Being surrounded by loving family and friends her entire life, Bella finds herself in love with Edward just before he leaves her behind and goes off to Juilliard.  Edward is the love of her life, but is he willing to share her?
1. Chapter 1

*All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer, however this storyline belongs to me.*

* * *

Chapter One

As a child, when you're growing up dreams come so easily. Then a curveball comes at you and you've got two choices: You can let it make a strike against you or you can knock it out of the ballpark. Don't get Bella wrong, she's not a baseball enthusiast. She can't reel off the number of hits or RBI's a player has made, but she can tell you what type of pitch it's going to be by how the pitcher holds the ball. Bella's not psychic, but she knows a pitch when she sees one, AND she's spent a LOT of time in the bleachers.

* * *

March 2000

"Baby Bell! Let's Roll!"

"Alright, Em! I'm coming I just have to grab my books!"

"Aww, Bell, honestly do ya have to bring all that crap to the field?"

"Yes Em, when you're not on the mound there isn't much to entertain me".

Emmett was a junior at Forks High School and he was the starting pitcher on their baseball team. It was like that ball was an extension of him. Bella was in 8th grade at Forks Middle School. The exact opposite of her big brother, she wasn't athletic at all, and while she was perfectly happy to spend her free time on the bleachers, she always brought her books and journal with her. She wanted to teach one day about the books she loved so much and maybe write.

Emmett and Bella's Dad, Charlie, loved baseball also and was only too happy to have a Son to share that love with. Their Mom, Renee on the other hand was happy to have a daughter to share her love of books with and for that Bella was grateful.

Charlie and Renee had lived in Forks their entire lives with the exception of Charlie attending the police academy and Renee attending UDub for her degree in Literature. Sounds like polar opposite's right? You would think. When Charlie wasn't sitting front of the flat screen or working, he spent his time on a boat with a fishing rod in his hand. No one can bait a hook like Renee can. She'll give any fisherman a run for his money with how many she can catch. She's ornery that way. Charlie loves her all the more for it. Bella thinks he secretly likes that she can quote Shakespeare on demand. Bella smiled thinking about it.

"What's that goofy look for?" Emmett asked.

"Jealous I'm stealing your look?"

"You better be thankful that I love you 'lil sis. You just looked lost there for a minute. Thinking about one of your fairy tales again?" Emmett grinned.

"Mom and Dad's fairytale actually. Is that weird?"

"Nah, it's a good thing Baby Bell," Emmett said, as he threw his gear and Bella's backpack in the back of his old rusty truck and they headed towards the field.

Baseball. America's Favorite Pastime. The air that the Swan Family breathes seven months of the year. For Bella, one of the two bookworms of the family, she was happy to sit out in the fresh air and

read or write. Every week her senses were given the lovely gift of the smell of freshly cut grass. That alone made those hard bleachers worth it.

"Em! What the hell Dude? You're late!" Jasper shouted.

Jasper was the same age as Emmett and the two boys had played ball together since t-ball. He is like an older brother to Bella, and the two get along fabulously. Jasper gets Bella's love for books and she gets his love for old mansions in the south.

"Jazz! Dude, I got Baby Bell with me!" Emmett snipped.

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes. Emmett could be a little much sometimes.

"Em, I hate to tell you, but I think Bells heard worse." Edward said, laughing and nudged Bella with his shoulder.

Edward was also a friend of theirs. Edward's Dad, Carlisle and Charlie grew up together and even played ball on the very same team that Emmett, Jasper and Edward now all play on. So when they say that they've grown up together, they really have. Emmett and Edward were friends long before Edward's sister Alice and Bella came along within months of each other. It worked out that they all ended up getting along so perfectly.

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know. I'd rather live in ignorant bliss that my baby sister is innocent of the profanity that is the two of you!" Emmett chided.

Edward and Jasper chuckled. Emmett carried Bella's backpack over to the bleachers and grabbed his gear and headed toward the dugout. Bella climbed to her favorite spot at the top of the bleachers and pulled out her books and began to get lost in them. Luckily, she wasn't too far involved when she heard a familiar voice.

"Belllla!" Rosalie sang.

Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend. It took Bella a while to accept the fact that there was another woman in her big brother's life, but the more she got to know her, the more she liked her. And the more she liked her, the more she realized that she liked her being with her brother. Bella didn't feel threatened by Rosalie and Rosalie didn't feel threatened by Bella. She was becoming one of Bella's best friends. And how cool is it for someone in middle school to say that one of their best friends is a junior in High school? Bella giggled at the thought.

"Hey Rose! No work today?"

Rose worked a couple days a week at a local daycare helping out little kids with arts and crafts. She loved kids and was always eager to see how things were made. One day she'd make a great engineer and an even better Mom.

"Nah…they didn't need me this afternoon. I guess there aren't a lot of kids there today. What's got you out here this afternoon? The weather is too pretty to be sitting here watching them practice." Rose explained.

"Mom took the book mobile down to Hoquiam today for the book fair and Dad's working nights tonight, so I thought I'd watch practice. Em would rather me be here than in an empty house by myself anyway."

The truth be told, Bella was thankful that it was a sunny day for the first time in over a week and was happy to be out in the fresh air. She didn't mind watching the guys practice either.

The Swan's in general were a close-knit family and firmly believed in supporting each other. Unconditional love was ingrained in them. To Bella, the ballpark brought happy memories of when Emmett, Edward and Jasper played Little League and Renee and Esme helped out in the snack bar. Bella could almost smell the taquitos and taste the imitation guacamole that somehow tasted fantastic at the time. She remembered how she and Alice would run around the ball field picking up trash just so they could have an extra treat at the end of the day. She smiled at the fond memories.

"Earth to Bella, where did you get lost at now?" Edward said, grinning.

Rose had long since vacated the bleachers and left Bella on her own.

"Practice is over, you've been zoned out for quite a while, and you've had quite the grin on your face for about the last ten minutes."

"Oh! Gah! I'm sorry… I was just thinking."

"Well that much was obvious, but what has you so lost in thought? I mean I know you tend to get carried away with your literary fantasies, but this seems like a little more than that." Bella almost wondered out loud why Edward had to be so observant.

"Literary fantasies?" Bella scoffed. She immediately felt bad when Edward's face fell.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella," he murmured.

"It's okay, I know you didn't. I was just thinking about when you guys used to play Little League, and Alice and I would run around picking up trash so we could get free candy at the snack bar, and how I miss the taste of those taquitos with the runny guacamole. Remember that? Bella giggled at the thought.

Edward himself had to chuckle at the memories.

"Yeah, you guys and your obsession with all things chocolate. Remember how mad my mom was when Alice convinced you to go down the street and meet that Tyler kid? Emmett and I wanted to hunt him down after that. I still can't believe you let Alice talk you into going with her. I have to admit Bella, I was a little disappointed in you that you went along with that." Edwards's eyes held the smallest bit of sadness in them.

"Wow, I had almost forgotten about that. I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to disappoint you. It's just that Charlie had told us to stay together, so I kind of felt stuck, ya know? And anyway, Emmett gave me a serious talking to after that. I figured he was covering for you and Jasper too." Bella frowned.

"Hey, it's over and done with. You know better now right? And you won't let my knucklehead sister talk you into doing something that you're not comfortable with even if you were told to stay together. Speaking of Alice, my Mom needs me to pick her up from Ballet this afternoon, so I better get going or I'll never hear the end of it."

Edward reached over and ruffled Bella's hair gently.

"See ya later kiddo." He smiled an adorable crooked smile and walked toward the parking lot.

Emmett wandered over to where Bella was sitting on the bleachers with Rosalie and Jasper in tow.

"Hey Baby Bell, ready to head home? I just have to drop Jasper off on our way, or you can ride with Rosalie and I'll meet you there. It's your choice."

Rosalie often spent a few hours a week at the Swan's house after practice. Especially on days that she didn't have to work over at the daycare center. Bella loved those days because it meant that she could get help with her math homework. Math wasn't Renee's strong suit, and Charlie's patience waned after so long. Rose was the perfect helper, calm and patient and extremely good at dumbing down complex problems. It was in those hours spent doing homework, that Bella saw just how perfect Rose was for Emmett. He needed someone to ground him, much like how her parents grounded each other. Where Emmett was hasty in making decisions and was often impatient, Rosalie was exactly the opposite she thought out everything and her patience was unending. And where Rosalie wasn't always outwardly the friendliest person, sometimes she could be downright cold, Emmett was one of the friendliest people around.

There wasn't a moment that each member of the Swan family wasn't grateful for each other.

"Edward, you're late!" Alice shrieked.

If there was one thing that Alice hated it was waiting. She was a very impatient person.

"By two minutes Ali! Geez, you would think that I was an hour late or something. Besides I was talking to Bella. That ought to at least count for something." Edward loved his little sister, but was not a fan of her impatience.

Alice was Edward's little sister in more ways than one. At 4"10" she was the shortest person known for her age and could be one of the most annoying to Edward. Her lack of height had its advantages though. She was an aspiring ballerina, and had been taking lesions since the age of four. Over the years, she had improved greatly, and if she put her mind to it she could have a chance at Juilliard or a professional ballet if that's what she chose to do.

"Oh? She was watching you guys practice? She didn't mention it earlier. Humph."

Alice had no appreciation at all for baseball. Unless it involved picking up trash for free chocolate (which she used gloves for) or chasing after cute boys, she just wasn't interested. As much as she loved her brother, she just couldn't bring herself to spend time on the bleachers after school. Not even for Bella.

Edward and Alice walked out of the Ballet Studio to Edward's silver Volvo and headed for home.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were two of the most loving parents around. Carlisle was a talented doctor. The Head of Cardiology at Port Angeles Memorial Hospital. He could have taken a position at a larger hospital in Seattle, but he would rather spend more time at home with his wife and children than in the car commuting. Esme was a talented Cellist. She occasionally lends her talents to the Seattle Symphony Orchestra, but spends most of her time working on fundraisers for music programs in schools and continues to be an advocate to keep music in schools. Carlisle himself had spent most of his life in Forks. He had in fact grown up with Charlie, and remains close friends with him and now his family. Carlisle counted himself lucky that his and Charlie's children got along so well and had good friends to grow up with just like he did.

"Mom, please remind Edward again that if he has to be the one to pick me up to at least be on time!" Alice whined.

"Edward, were you late picking up Alice?"

"Only by two minutes Mom, I swear. Bella was at the field today with Emmett and I stopped to say Hi to her before I left and we got to talking about when Alice convinced her to go down the street from the field to meet that Tyler kid." Edward chuckled.

A wide grin spread across Esme's face. "Yes, I remember that well. How is Bella? I feel like I haven't seen her in ages. I think it's so sweet that she goes over to the field to watch you boys practice. Emmett is so lucky to have a sister like her."

"Are you telling me that I'm a bad older brother because I don't go to the studio and watch Alice practice Pointe?"

"Not at all sweetheart. You're a good brother because you pick her up when I ask you to, and besides you have yet to miss a recital. I'm just saying that it's lovely that Bella doesn't mind spending time at the ball field. She could find something else to do afterschool and then you boys would find yourselves missing her sitting up there in the bleachers." Esme patted her son's cheek.

"Try not to be two minutes late again Edward, I dislike her whining as much as you. Dinner will be ready in twenty five minutes. In the mean time Edward, you have yet to practice your piece for this week. What will your piano teacher think?"

Baseball was just one of Edward's talents. Esme encouraged him to learn an instrument, and he took to the piano like bees take to honey. He was a dedicated musician and was very serious in his practicing. Music flowed from his fingers as if it was a part of him, and it was. A _very_ big part of him. Edward by nature was a thinker. He thought out everything, and tended to over think things on occasion. He was rational and level headed. On more than one occasion that year he had spoken to his parents about the pros and cons of baseball vs. music. While he loved baseball, a career in the sport wasn't something that Edward felt was right for him. Athletes only have so much of a shelf life. And then what do you do? Edward felt that pursuing a career in music would be better suited for him. He felt as passionate about music as his mother. He felt that because of music he had more opportunities in life. And so it was decided that he would apply to Juilliard in the fall and keep his fingers crossed that they would ask him to fly to New York for an audition.

Edward found himself thinking about how empty the bleachers would be day after day had Bella not been sitting in them with her books and her journal. It made his chest ache just a little bit. He would remember to be a bit more thankful that she was there as often as she was.

* * *

The three boys soon found themselves in the middle of baseball season. Rosalie and Bella found themselves sitting with Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme on the bleachers for every home game that season, as well as a few of the away games that were close enough to home. Rosalie faithfully attended every game that she could when she wasn't asked to work for the afternoon at the day care center. Her Dad, Bill Hale was the coach for the Forks High School Varsity Baseball team, and she went to the games in support of him as well as her boyfriend and friends.

Bill Hale had been a lawyer in Seattle up until his wife died almost 4 years prior. He had moved his small family to Forks to allow his beloved wife Evie some rest from the bustle of the city. Evie had grown up in Seattle, but loved a slower, simpler life. And until her young life was cut short by a bout with cervical cancer, her life was simply perfect or as close to it as you can get. Just twelve years old when her mother died, Bill tried to instill in their daughter Rosalie that life is so precious and to cherish and live each day to the fullest. Bill Hale was thankful that his daughter had friends like Emmett and Bella Swan, Jasper Whitlock and Edward and Alice Cullen. He had gotten to know the families and was glad that he and his daughter were surrounded by such good people.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fic and it's kind of my baby. Please note that it is rated M - this is for FUTURE lemons...my Bella and Edward aren't quite ripe enough yet = D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.*

Chapter Two

While the boys spent every possible moment on the field, Alice on the other hand spent nearly every afternoon at the dance studio preparing for her spring recital. She had an opportunity to attend a dance camp over the summer, but had to earn it by showing her teachers how much she wanted it. And she wanted it bad. Her recital went very well, and she was granted permission to attend the dance camp after she and Bella graduated from 8th Grade.

The two friends graduated in a simple ceremony on a misty day in early June. Alice made plans to attend dance camp, while Bella got involved at the library, helping out with the summer reading program. Bella felt in her element amidst the rows and rows of books. She felt that she was doing a good thing if she was helping kids learn to appreciate books and encourage reading. Emmett, Jasper and Edward continued their baseball season by playing for a summer league in La Push. Bella loved when they played ball in the summer time, the weather was warmer, even if it was typical cloudy misty weather. On the days that she wasn't helping out with the reading program, she would tag along with Emmett to La Push. She could almost always count on sneaking away during the early hours of practice or one of the boys games to the beach where she could climb up on one of the large smooth rocks and read or just listen to the ocean.

"Should you really be out here all by yourself?" Edward asked. "Afterall, you could slip on one of those rocks and fall in and we'd never know because you sneaked off without telling us."

"I'm a big girl Edward, and besides I'm not that clumsy. I told Em that I might sneak away for a few minutes to come sit out here. I wish that I had more time to come down here. It's so peaceful and relaxing." Bella loved the ocean, the smell, the sounds even the sand in her toes. The chill of the water was the only thing she wasn't crazy about and sometimes she was even willing to overlook that.

"It is nice out here. And I guess you do seem to come down here every time you come with Emmett. I guess I really never thought about it until now. Some of the guys have decided to build a bonfire and hang out until this evening. Emmett was talking to Rose about coming down, so I told him that I'd come down and see if you wanted to stay. If you don't I'll be more than happy to take you home." Edward always made sure that if Emmett's sometimes hastily made plans didn't include something that Bella wanted to do he would take care of her whether it meant staying with her or taking her home or waiting for Charlie or Renee to pick her up.

"Really? A bonfire? That would be cool. But I have a feeling that it's going to get chilly outside and I forgot my hoodie. I didn't think I'd need it today." Bella frowned. She had really liked the idea of being out on the beach in the evening.

"No worries, kiddo. I've got an extra sweatshirt in my car that you can borrow. Until then, come on. I've got something I want to show you." Bella followed Edward up a path just beyond the beach not far into the line of the trees. There were several tide pools that were teeming with life. Tiny little oceans that made Bella smile.

"I remember these! We used to come here when we were still in Elementary school. I had forgotten all about them." Bella edged closer to peer into the tiny pools. Edward jumped over a rock to sit upon a fallen tree trunk. He reached over to help Bella over the rock to sit next to him.

"I remember that you were fascinated by them. And I figured it had been a while since you've seen one. I can't remember the last time I've been down here myself, so I'm sure that it's been a while for you. Alice was never a big fan of the tide pools, but I think that's because a hermit crab bit her finger." Edward chuckled. They spent a few more minutes gazing into the pools before Edward pulled Bella to her feet and lead her back down the path to the beach.

"You better ask Seth if you can use the phone to call Renee and Charlie and let them know that you'll be staying, and I'll let Emmett know that you're staying as well. We can do that on the way up to my car to get that sweatshirt for you kiddo."

Bella had to admit that she liked having more than one older brother to take care of her. Because sometimes where Emmett lacked, Edward and Jasper made up for it.

"Baby Bell, where did you run off to? I couldn't remember if you said you were heading down to the beach or not and Eddie here volunteered to go and look for you. Some of the guys brought food and stuff for a bonfire tonight and asked if we wanted to stay. I thought that it sounded good since it's been a long time since we've done that." Emmett huffed. While Edward was down on the beach looking for Bella and then walking with her to the tide pools, Emmett called Rosalie and asked her if she wanted to join them in La Push for the bonfire. Emmett had to promise coach Hale that he would have Rosalie home by midnight and offered to drop her off. He had also called to let Renee know that they were invited to the bonfire and that Rosalie would be joining him. He told his mother that Edward had volunteered to bring Bella home in case she wasn't allowed to stay or didn't want to stay. Renee didn't have a problem with letting her kids stay out with their friends as long as she knew where they were. And she especially didn't have a problem with Bella staying out so long as she was with her brother or Jasper or Edward. Of course, if Charlie was on duty like he was that night, she would also call her husband and let him know where her children were.

"Ugh Em, sometimes I swear if it's not a sign from the catcher you can't remember. I told you I was going to head down to the beach for a while. Edward found me and I'm safe and sound. He told me about the bonfire, and if it's okay with you, Jasper and Edward of course, I'd like to stay." Bella replied quietly.

"Why wouldn't it be okay for you to stay with us Little One?" Jasper asked.

"Because this isn't the first time that you guys have come down here for a bonfire, maybe the first time this year, but definitely not the first time. And before now I've never been invited to stay. Whether that is because I'm already down here or not I don't know. But it's kind of nice to be asked ya know?" It was true, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had spent a few nights on First Beach with their baseball buddies having a bonfire after practice or a game. And it was indeed the first time that Bella had been invited. The times that she wasn't invited it was the only times that she ever felt like the unwanted little sister. It was times that like that when Bella felt she was in the way.

Jasper walked over to where Bella was standing near Edward. "Bella, we never meant to make you feel unwelcome. But technically you're in high school now, so the age gap doesn't seem so big. And most of the bonfires that you are referring to all happened during the school year, and at the time I don't think Renee and Charlie would have agreed to let you stay anyway. It's not that we don't want to hang out with you kiddo, it's just that we are looking out for your best interests ya know?"

When she thought about it, a lot of what Jasper said made complete sense. It would have made Emmett, Edward and Jasper look like total wusses to have their little sisters there hanging out with them after a Friday night football game. Bella had to remind herself to be thankful for the time that they did spend with her.

Edward put his arm around Bella's small shoulders. "Bella, you know now that you're in high school, you're stuck with us." He chuckled. "And just so you know, even if you hadn't already been here we would have invited you and either Emmett or myself would have gone back to your house to pick you up."

"Thanks, Edward. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Bella smirked. Edward walked over to his car and pulled out the sweatshirt that he told Bella she could wear. "Speaking of warm and fuzzy, here ya go." He said. Bella pulled the hooded sweatshirt over her head. While it was about five sizes too big on her it was soft and warm, and it smelled like sandalwood and vanilla. Bella thought to herself _"yeah he's SO not getting this back"_.

About a week after the night at the bonfire, Alice returned from her dance camp. She was so sad to see her time at camp end, but at the same time she was glad to get home. She had missed her family and of course her best friend.

"Bellla! I'm finally home! Ohmygosh! I had so much fun and I learned soo much. One of the instructors at camp owns a studio in Port Angeles, and she went to Juilliard! She is like a pointe goddess! She asked me if I would like to take some classes with her. Do you think that I could talk my mom and Dad into driving me to Port Angeles twice a week to take Pointe classes with her?" Alice asked when she called after returning home from camp. When Alice was excited about something, it was like a runaway freight train. There was no stopping it. The best thing to do was let her run out of steam, and then try and talk to her. Alice's exuberance was something that Bella loved about her.

"Alice, Alice, slow down." Bella laughed. "I'm glad you're home and I've missed you too. Did your toes fall off from dancing so much?" She asked.

"No! Of course they didn't! Have any of the characters in your books come to life? And I missed you too Bella. I missed everyone really. Edward said that you guys went to a bonfire down in La Push? How was it? I wish I could have been there. I'm so jealous!" Alice gushed.

Bella laughed again. "We did go to a bonfire. It was really fun. We roasted marshamallows and made smores. The guys that Emmett, Edward and Jasper play ball with down there are really nice. I hope that we can do it again sometime and then maybe you can be there too." The summer quickly came to an end, and before they knew it Alice and Bella were off to Port Angeles with their moms for back to school shopping. And at the last game of the summer for Emmett, Edward and Jasper there was another bonfire and this time, Alice was able to go.

Fall 2000

"Emmett, come on already! You're going to make me late on my first day of high school!" Bella hollered.

"Calm down, Bella. You won't be late honey. The school is less than 10 minutes from here and I know how Emmett drives when he thinks Dad and I aren't watching." Renee chuckled. She poured Bella a glass of milk and handed her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. "Here honey, eat this and you'll feel better. Emmett! You better get down here or your pancakes will get cold!" Emmett wasn't one for being late to school, but he didn't like to get there early either. He liked to get there with enough time to get what he needed from his locker and make it to class before the tardy bell rang.

Emmett came down the stairs and bounded into the kitchen to eat the pancakes that Renee had set for him on the breakfast bar. While their home was moderate sized, it was no where near as big as the Cullen's house. Renee had fallen in love with the house because of its charm. It was two stories and painted a pale yellow with a white wrap around porch. There was a large stone fireplace that was centered into a cozy family room. Renee had told Charlie that the large picture window in the family room would look beautiful with a Christmas tree in front of it. Renee and Charlie spent a few years saving and eventually remodeled the kitchen. Originally it was quite small, and was what Charlie affectionately referred to as a 'two butt kitchen'. The kitchen was nestled between a screened in porch and a medium sized dining room. Since Renee loved to cook, she convinced Charlie to close in the screened in porch and demolish the wall between the kitchen and dining room to build a larger kitchen and dining room area. Whenever Emmett and Bella's friends were over the kitchen and dining room were their favorite places to hang out, and it was _home_.

Once Emmett had inhaled his pancakes he grabbed his and Bella's backpacks. "Let's Roll, Baby Bell. High School awaits!" Once at the school, Bella and Emmett quickly found their friends, and headed to the gym to get their schedules. Bella and Alice were lucky enough to get a couple of classes together, as well as the same lunch period. Because they were freshman, and everyone else were Seniors they didn't have any classes with them nor did they have the same lunch period. Alice scoffed, but Bella had fully expected that to happen.

"Alice, how many seniors want to hang out with freshman at lunch?" Bella asked.

"Four. And we know all of them!" Alice exclaimed. Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"They don't count because they're not the majority Alice." Bella countered.

The day passed by pretty uneventfully for everyone. Neither Alice nor Bella got lost on the way to their classes. At one point, being the good brothers they were Emmett and Edward checked in with their sisters just to make sure that everything was going okay. Most everyone from their eighth grade class carried over to Forks High School with the exception of a couple classmates. Tyler Crowley's parents had divorced earlier that summer and he had moved to Utah with his mom. Mike Newton was a new kid…he and his parents had just moved to Forks from Lake Tahoe of all places and were opening up a sporting goods store catering mostly to hikers. Both Alice and Bella thought that Mike seemed nice enough but really didn't know that much about him, only what they had heard from other people. Alice and Bella didn't fit into the category 'small town and small minded'.

The following day was Emmett, Edward and Jasper's first day of practice for fall ball. Although it wasn't a league that was sponsored by the school, they used the school ball field to practice and play on.

Since it was a Tuesday, Esme picked Alice up from school and drove her to Port Angeles for her pointe classes that she took there twice a week, and Bella headed over to her favorite spot on the bleachers. The subsequent weeks followed in much the same manner. The three boys heading to practice everyday after school except for Thursdays which were game days. And Fridays, it was off to practice and then to the football game depending on whether or not it was a home game.

The hallways of the school were littered with solicitations for nominees for the Homecoming Court, and advertisements to buy your tickets for the dance. Although the boys didn't play much football other than the occasional touch game on a free weekend, they spent most Sundays worshipping in front of the big screen with Charlie and Carlisle.

"So, Bros, are you guys planning on going to the Homecoming Dance?" Emmett asked Edward and Jasper.

"Umm, well I'm thinking about it." Jasper replied. "You know dressing up isn't really my 'thing'".

Over the summer on the rare occasions that Alice spent time with them, Jasper had started noticing some changed in Alice. She rarely whined about menial things like she had done previously. Since she had come back from her two weeks at dance camp her demeanor changed a bit and it was for the better. While she hadn't changed height wise, she has lost a little bit of the roundness in her face, and physically she was a lot more toned. At first Jasper waved it off, thinking that his eyes must be deceiving him, but when he mentioned it to Emmett, he agreed. Jasper wished that there was a way that he could somehow ask Edward if it would be okay if he asked Alice to the Homecoming dance. Jasper decided there was no way in hell that would ever happen. Little did he know that Edward was thinking the very same thing about Bella….he had spent quite a bit of time with her over the summer, and realized one night while sitting around a bonfire on First Beach that he thought of Bella as more than a friend. But how could he ask Emmett if he could take his little sister to the dance? Someone that he thought of like a sister…or at least he _had_. He thought better of it and decided to go another way.

"Umm, well I was thinking of asking Lisa Porter." Edward stated. Lisa was a cheerleader and a far cry from the stereotype. She was intelligent and witty. Edward found her easy to talk to, but they problem was that he didn't always have much to say to her and the silence was awkward.

"Lisa Porter, huh? Well at least she's hot, but she's not really your type is she Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Em, we've known her since seventh grade for Christ's sake. Yeah she may not be someone that we hang out with on a regular basis, but she's nice and she's not a vindictive little bitch like those other cheerleaders that throw themselves at Jazz and I when it's convienient." Edward was 6'2" and of medium build. He had slightly broad shoulders and a sculpted chest. His best attributes were his sparkling emerald eyes, hair that was the most beautiful shade of bronze that sat haphazardly on his head, and a gorgeous crooked smile that he saved for special occasions. Jasper was much the same as Edward. He was also 6'2" and medium build, but slightly on the lankier side. He had pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Emmett on the other hand…he was a bit shorter at an even six feet. He was broad in the shoulders and chest. Alice often thought of him as a large teddy bear. He had dark, curly hair and wide brown eyes and dimples that could melt your heart. Each one of them was handsome, but put all three of them together and they were heart-stopping. Rosalie and Emmett had been dating since their sophomore year, and by now it was well known around the school that they were a couple, so girls had long since stopped trying with Emmett. In his eyes, there was no one who could compare with the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that was Rosalie. She was tall and statuesque like a model, and no one could ignore her presence. Edward and Jasper were single, and therefore considered anyone's game. And even though they were good looking neither one of them took it for granted, nor did they use it to their advantage. They were very careful about who they asked and to what function. Edward tended to lean toward his friend Lisa. She was pretty and nice, and seemed to understand that Edward wasn't looking 'get in her pants" like most guys.

"Ed, I just mean that you've taken her to homecoming for the past three years, and beyond that I've never seen you interact more than brief conversations in the hall. She must know by now that you're not really interested in her, because if you were you would have acted on it already." Emmett was never one to mince words with his best friends. This was one of the reasons why Edward was hesitant to ask about taking Bella.

"I've had more interaction with her than just brief conversations in the hall Em. We were partners last year in biology. And it seems that she has a solo in the Christmas program this year and she asked me to accompany her." Edward replied.

"Okay, okay. I guess she would be better than Trisha Martin." Emmett chuckled.

"And what is wrong with Trisha Martin?" Jasper snipped. Trisha Martin was a girl in their senior class that Jasper had taken to prom their junior year. She was a nice girl, but her intentions were less than noble. Jasper tended to be a little on the shy side and really had to know people and be completely comfortable with them before opening up to them. Trisha was exactly the opposite. Again, she was a nice enough girl, but she was a little too nice. And she had been nice to just about every guy on the football team. Jasper took Emmett's jibe as if it were a comment on his character.

"Jazz, we all know that you were a conquest of hers. She's testing out the theory that the quiet ones are the ones that you have to watch out for. And we know that she's been with ninety percent of the football team." Again, Emmett didn't mince words.

"Yeah, I know. But at least she was nice enough to apologize at the end of the night. That's gotta count for something right?" Jasper implored.

"NO!" Emmett and Edward shouted. "If she had any self respect she wouldn't have tried it in the first place!" Emmett guffawed.

Edward noted that their lunch period was coming to an end, and the three boys headed toward their prospective classes. At the end of the day, the boys started to the locker room to change for practice. Alice and Bella had their last class together and briefly stopped at their lockers to get what homework they needed and slowly made their way over to the ball field and the bleachers.

"Are you going to the homecoming dance?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I really haven't given it any thought and no one has asked me." Bella shrugged.

"Do you _want_ to go?" Alice asked again.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. I wouldn't _mind_ going, but I wouldn't be disappointed if I didn't go." Bella replied.

"Bella, it's our freshman year. We have to go! If we don't go for the next two years, we have to go this year!" Alice cried.

"Is there someone in particular that you want to go _with_? Because it seems like you have someone in mind since you seem to want to go so badly." Bella snickered.

"Well….umm…actually, and don't laugh at me ok? I think that I am really starting to like Jasper. Yeah I know that we've known him forever and he's like a big brother to me, but I think that I'm starting to like him as more than just a big brother. Do you think that is weird and wrong of me on sooo many levels?" Alice asked.

"Alice, honestly. I can't laugh because that's how you feel. Am I surprised? Well, yes, just a bit to be honest. But I've also seen how you've looked at him the past few weeks. And I know that you are not just sitting out here on the bleachers to watch your brother practice. And no, I don't think that it's weird and wrong. It's safe because we know him." Bella replied. "The bigger question here would be how does Jasper feel?"

Just then Edward caught up with them.

"Hey kiddos. Coming to watch practice?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Of course! And Bella and I have a bit of catching up to do. Speaking of catching, shouldn't you be out there throwing a ball around or something?" Alice was eager for Edward to hit the field so she could continue her conversation with Bella.

"Yeah, yeah. Ali, just make sure that Mom knows where you are, ok?"

Sometimes Alice was forgetful about things like letting her mom know where she was at. Edward was kind to enough to remind her, but he was also covering his own ass. "And by the way Bella, nice sweatshirt it looks awfully familiar." Edward said with a smirk.

"Sorry, it's just really soft and warm." Bella blushed.

"It's okay…I'll let you know when I need it." Of course Edward knew that Bella hadn't returned the sweatshirt that he had let her borrow the night of the bonfire. He had no intentions of asking for it back, and the thought that she had it on that afternoon made him smile. As he headed out towards the field the girls resumed their conversation.

"Oh my gosh…I hope Edward didn't hear any of that." Alice said with a worried look.

"Ali, you know Edward. He's not one to snoop in other peoples conversations." Bella gently reminded her. "And he ran over here, so I doubt he caught it anyway."

"You're right. I just don't want anyone else to know really. I wish there was a way to find out how Jasper feels, but he's…ugh this is soo frustrating! I think we need a sleepover this weekend and I think chocolate needs to be involved." Bella completely sympathized with her friend, because she felt exactly the same way about Edward. Again, not something that she wanted to discuss because, after all, Alice was his sister.

The next day dawned to be very interesting. While it was a normal day for a Thursday, the boys were traveling to Hoquiam for their game that afternoon, and Alice was off to Port Angeles for her ballet lesson, it was interesting none the less. Homecoming was a week away and the entire school was buzzing about it. The bell rang ending fourth period and Bella found herself walking to meet Alice in the quad when she was joined by Brian Davis.

"Umm, Hi Bella. Umm, I wanted to talk to you in forth period, but umm, well I just didn't get a chance. Would you like to go to Homecoming with me?" Brian asked. Brian came to Forks two years prior and had been in quite a few of Bella's classes in middle school and was currently in her AP English class. The two had worked on a few English projects together and made a good team, but they could be considered acquaintances at best. Outside of school, unless it was for a project they never spoke to one another.

"Oh, hi Brian." Bella nervously replied. "Umm..wow. Really you want _me_ to go to the dance with you?" Bella asked.

"Umm, well yeah. I thought it might be fun." Brian was a bit on the shy side, but he was polite and respectful and Bella couldn't fault him for that. She thought about it for a moment and decided that Brian wouldn't be so bad to go to the dance with. From what she knew of him, his taste in music was decent. She just hoped he was a good dancer. Bella had never been to a dance before.

"Sure, Brian. I'd like to go to Homecoming with you." Bella didn't know if she was more excited because she actually had a date for Homecoming or if she was excited because she was actually going.

"Cool. Can I walk you to lunch?" Brian asked. Bella nodded and they walked toward the quad together. He escorted Bella over to where Alice was sitting at a picnic table and waved bye to her.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked.

"Umm, well Brian asked me to Homecoming and I said yes and then he walked me to lunch." Bella replied.

"He asked you to Homecoming? That is so exciting! He's cute, a little nerdy but cute!" Alice said excitedly.

"Nerdy?" Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Well yeah. He's always in the library." Alice defended herself.

"Umm, Alice, has it come to your attention that I spend a lot of time in the library too? Am I a nerd too?" Bella asked.

"Well Honey, if the shoe fits wear it!" Alice snickered. "Bella, honestly if you were that big of a nerd you'd be in the library right now instead of sitting here with me. And don't think that I didn't see Brian walk into the library just now."

Bella laughed. "Point taken. Have you decided what to do about Jasper?" Bella asked.

"No." Alice sighed. "I'm beginning to think that idea is just a dream. Oh! Eric asked me if he could call me this afternoon! Do you think he'll ask me to Homecoming?" She asked.

Bella knew it was completely unlike Alice to shrug off her feelings for Jasper like that. Alice wasn't one to give up easily.

"Oh Ali, I'm sorry. If it wouldn't be nearly impossible and completely awkward I'd talk to him myself. But Eric? Really? I thought he was umm…" Bella trailed off.

"No!" Alice growled. "Tyler made that up when he heard that Eric wanted to ask me to the 8th Grade Ball. Had I known that then, I wouldn't have gone with Tyler."

"How in the world did you find that out?" Bella asked.

"Tyler told me when he called to say goodbye just before he moved." Alice said. "But at least he was honest."

Later that evening, Eric did indeed call and ask Alice to Homecoming. Alice, who was already reeling from finding out that she had been invited to participate in a prestigious Ballet Exposition in Seattle the weekend before Thanksgiving, was only too happy to accept his invitation and then called Bella to make plans to go into Port Angeles that weekend to find dresses for the dance and share her news about the exposition.

"Bellla! Ohmygosh! I'm sooo excited! I have been invited to participate in a dance expo next month in Seattle! I first heard about it over the summer but not in a million years did I ever think that I would be invited to dance in it! I hope you'll come please say you'll come." Alice exclaimed in a rush.

"Whoa, Alice slow down!" Bella laughed. She vaguely remembered Alice telling her about some type of ballet showcase in Seattle, but couldn't remember when she said it would be since Alice didn't think that she would have much of a chance to participate in it anyway. "You know that I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm so happy for you Ali! That is great news!" And Bella was happy. She knew how hard Alice worked and how many hours she put in. Not only was she putting in two hours twice a week in Port Angeles, she put in at least two hours a week at the dance studio in Forks.

"Today has been like the best day EVER!" Alice proclaimed. "Not only was I asked to dance at the expo, but Eric asked me to Homecoming!"

"Ali! That's awesome! I can see why Eric didn't receive top billing though." Bella chuckled. "It really _was _a good day for you."

Renee and Esme could hardly believe that Alice and Bella weren't just playing dress up anymore. That Saturday morning, Esme and Alice picked up Renee and Bella for a day of dress shopping. Alice, being a ballerina was quite literally a tiny whisper of a girl. She was 4' 10" tall, hair so dark brown it was almost black, and it was cut into a flippy bob, she had beautiful blue green eyes and perfect pink lips, all set against flawless sunkissed skin. It was only fitting for Alice to choose a short, flirty lime green strapless dress. The color of the dress brought out her eyes, while the length added with her strappy silver shoes, made her legs look a mile long. Bella, however, was 5'4" and had a little more substance to her body. She was lean and had the perfect hourglass shape. Her hair was long and silky, almost to her waist. It was a rich mahogany, and it complemented her big chocolate brown eyes. She had lips like rosebuds set against beautiful porcelain skin with the slightest tan from the summer. Bella chose a deep teal blue dress with an icy blue lace inset at the bustline that beautifully complemented her skin. It came down just past her knees and has wide straps at the shoulders. For her feet she chose a darling pair of low, black velvet peep toe heels that were adorned with a satin bow. Both girls left the store excited with their purchases. They spent the afternoon with their mothers lunching, talking about Alice's upcoming ballet exposition and going to the movies. They even had their sleepover that evening…complete with chocolate. And it was later that evening when they came downstairs to get popcorn that they ran into Edward.

"Hey kiddos. Where have you girls been hiding out all day? He asked.

"We went with Mom and Renee to Port Angeles to get our dresses for Homecoming." Alice replied.

Edward turned to Bella. "You're going to the dance?" He asked with a furrowed brow, as a pang of jealousy coursed through him.

"Yeah, Brian Davis asked me." Bella replied quietly.

"And I'm going with Eric Yorkie!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward glared at them.

"Why? You're going too aren't you? You can't possibly miss Homecoming your senior year!" Alice inquired loudly.

"Yeah, I am." Edward sighed. "Anyway, I got things to do. See you two kiddos later." And Edward headed toward the garage where he got into his car and left for the evening.

"Alice, do you think Edward was okay?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face.

"Did you see the look on his face when he asked me if I was going to the dance?" Bella asked again.

"Oh, that's just Edward. He's probably upset because he doesn't know who we're going with. Don't worry about it." But Bella _did _worry about it. That look was something she had never seen on his face before, and Bella didn't like it.

Before they knew it Homecoming week was upon them. Bella found herself dreading it. For one, she'd have to see Edward again at some point and Sunday afternoon after arriving home from Alice's she had convinced herself that the look on Edward's face was anger and it was pointed towards her. And second, because it was spirit week, and each day students were asked to dress according to a different theme. Pajama day was totally doable. Bella was thankful for an excuse to wear sweats and a t-shirt to school, but inside out backwards day…Bella thought they were taking things to extremes. The big game was on Friday night, and the dance was immediately following the game in the gym. Friday passed by in a blur of blue and gold, everyone a little too excited to concentrate on actual school work. Brian had spoken to Bella at some point during the day and told her that he would meet her at the game, and that his parents could give her a ride home after the dance if she needed one. Bella told him that she would meet him by the booster club building at 7:15, and thanked him for the offer for a ride, but she'd be riding home with Emmett.

Afterschool, Esme picked Alice and Bella up and took them to the Cullen's house so they could get ready for the dance together.

At 7:15, Bella waited with her parents by the Booster Club building for her date to arrive. Once Brian got there she quickly introduced them. Charlie warned him that her older brother would be at the dance, and if he tried any "funny business" that the wrath of Emmett would be far worse than his own, but he reminded Brian that he was next in line when Emmett was done with him. Bella had to notice that Brian looked slightly green. Renee told them to have fun and let them go on their way. Eric Yorkie didn't fare much better. Carlisle was on-call that night at the hospital, so Esme went to the game with Alice alone, and Esme can be more fierce than Carlisle when she needs to be. She smiled and reminded Eric that if he didn't treat her daughter with the utmost respect that there would be hell to pay and it came in the order of Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Little did Esme know that it wasn't in that order.

The Forks High Spartans played their rival Rainier High School that evening and the Spartans dominated 39-14. It was a momentus victory for the seniors. As the crowd thinned, students began to filter into the gym for the dance. Alice and Bella were standing together with their dates. Brian offered Bella his arm to escort her inside. Alice had to nudge Eric in the ribs to get him to offer his. Neither couple noticed the older couple watching them from the other side of the gym foyer.

"What is Alice doing with Eric Yorkie?" Rosalie asked. "He's only been at this school for what? Two months? And he's already got a bad rep. Not to mention he's completely brainless."

"Who knows, Rosie. Looks like we're gonna have our hands full tonight eh, babe?" Emmett chuckled. "At least Dad warned Davis who was gonna hunt his ass down if he tries something with Bella."

"Uh, Em, I don't think Charlie mentioned that it's gonna be _three_ people hunting his ass down." Jasper laughed. Jasper's date was a girl named Amy Hennings. Amy was a cheerleader, but one of a rare few who didn't fall into the stereotype. Jasper and Amy had American History together, and Amy was originally from Georgia. They both had interests involving everything Civil War era, and both delighted in the architecture that is common in the South. Other than being a senior, that is where their similarities ended.

"Who are we hunting down?" Edward piped in.

"No one yet, but I've got my eye out." Emmett said. "Good thing there are three of us. Baby Bell and Alice look beautiful tonight."

Emmett beamed with pride. Both Edward and Jasper had a few moments to themselves while waiting for their dates to change and it was just enough time for two pairs of eyes, one emerald green and the other icy blue to scan the gym in search of two lovely freshmen.

Brian excused himself and went to find punch for himself and his date while Eric and Alice danced. Bella heard someone behind her and when she turned around it wasn't who she expected.

"Edward!" she gasped. "I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry." Edward apologized. "You look beautiful tonight kiddo." He smiled.

"It's okay. And thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself." Bella blushed. "Where is your date?" Bella asked weakly.

"Changing." Edward said quickly. "Is everything okay kiddo? I didn't see you at practice at all this week and we had a couple of sunny days." Bella noticed the furrowed brow again.

"Umm, yeah everything is okay. I just…" At that moment, Brian returned with their drinks. "Umm Brian, this is my friend Edward. He's Alice's brother."

"Hi Edward, it's nice to meet you." Brian said as he offered his hand to Edward.

Edward accepted and shook it. "Nice to meet you too Brian." Brian was a fair bit shorter than Edward at 5'7" and felt a bit intimidated by him. Edward put his arm around Brian's shoulders and pulled him away from Bella a bit. "Be good to her or there will be hell to pay." Edward quietly said in Brian's ear. Edward patted him on the back and winked back at Bella and said. "By the way, save a dance for me."

Meanwhile, Jasper had finally spotted Alice on the dance floor. He had never seen her like this before, she was graceful, happy and…she was _stunning_.

"Dude, who are you staring at?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, no one imparticular." Jasper replied.

Edward and Jasper's dates joined them and both couples headed out to the dance floor where Emmett and Rosalie were already dancing. Alice and Eric hadn't left the dance floor since walking into the gym. Bella danced a few times with Brian, but he had explained to her that he really didn't like dancing, and he admitted to asking her to the dance so he had an excuse to talk to her outside of class. Bella stated that talking would be fine with her but she still wanted to dance to a few songs. Brian was willing to go along with it as long as they only danced to the 'good songs'. Bella didn't have the heart to tell him she thought they were all good. At one point in the evening when she was chatting with Brian, she looked out onto the dance floor and found a pair of brilliant green eyes looking at her. She grinned widely and Edward grinned back.

"You have a beautiful smile, you should wear it more often." Lisa complimented. "But I get the distinct impression that you are not wearing it for me." Lisa's eyes scanned the room as she and Edward swayed on the dance floor. "Who is she and why didn't you ask her to the dance instead of me?" She inquired.

Edward hesitated. "She's… it's complicated." He sighed.

The song ended and the deejay announced that there were only a few songs left until the final dance. Edward explained to Lisa that he had promised one dance to a good friend. She nodded in understanding and Edward went to seek out Bella for his dance.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked Bella.

"Yes, of course." She answered and took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"You never answered my question earlier." Edward pointed out.

"Your question?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes…if you were okay or not. You didn't come to watch practice all week." Edward really was concerned that Bella hadn't shown up at all that week, it wasn't like her not to come to at least one day of practice unless she was sick which was very rare.

"Oh, yes of course I'm okay. I just had other things to do this week." Bella said nervously. "Why did you miss me?"

Edward pulled Bella a bit closer and leaned down and almost whispered. "Yes, I did miss you." As the song came to and end, Edward pulled Bella into a warm embrace and held her there. "Bella, in two weeks there is supposed to be another bonfire at First Beach, would you like to come with me?"

Bella's eyes widened and she squeaked out "Yes."

**A/N: Again, this is my first attempt at writing a fic. Please leave me some feedback. = D I will be posting every Thursday, as I have roughly 10 chapters already completed. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**A/N: I'm still working on the formatting of this story... I'm trying to switch from one program to another, so please bear with me while I try to get it straightened out.**

Chapter Three

Two weeks after Homecoming, the fall baseball season came to an end. To celebrate a great season the boys decided to have a bonfire at First Beach _if _the weather permitted. It was early November, but the night of the planned bonfire, the weather actually cooperated. Bella has spoken to Edward earlier that day and they agreed that he would pick her up at six-thirty. They got around the awkwardness of asking Emmett permission because he had asked her a week prior if she wanted to go and she told him that Edward had already mentioned it. What she didn't tell him was that Edward invited her to go _with _him. Emmett wouldn't be able to go to the bonfire until later that evening as he had taken a job on Friday nights and weekends as a bag boy at the Thriftway, and so it worked out perfectly that Edward planned to pick Bella up.

"Hey." Edward greeted when Bella opened her front door. Bella invited him in. "Hey Charlie, Renee."

"Hello, Sweetheart." Renee greeted Edward in return. "How are you?'

"Good, I'm good thanks." Edward replied.

"Edward." Charlie grunted as he got up from his recliner. "Good to see you son. Taking Bells to the bonfire are you?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Edward replied. "Emmett will be there as soon as he gets off work, and Japser and Ali are on their way there now."

"Mmhmm. Well you kids be careful. Be mindful you're walking out that door with my baby girl and keep an eye on her until Emmett gets there." Charlie warned.

"Dad, I don't need a babysitter." Bella whined.

"Honey, it's Edward. Bella will be fine." Renee cooed to Charlie. "And we know you don't need a babysitter sweetie, Daddy and I just want to make sure you're safe. Now get outta here and have fun."

Charlie and Renee followed them out on the front porch and watched as Edward opened the door for Bella and helped her inside. They waved as the two drove off.

"Nay, I get the feeling that this will not be the last time we watch our baby leave with Edward." Charlie observed.

"No, I don't think it will be either and I think I'm okay with that." Renee said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Sorry that was so awkward." Bella apologized.

"It wasn't awkward. It was concerned parents looking out for the safety and welfare of their only daughter. I would have done the same thing had I been in their shoes." Edward stated.

"Over protective fools." Bella mumbled under her breath.

Edward chuckled. "Where's my sweatshirt?" He asked.

"Oh God. Did you tell me that you needed it and I forgot?" Bella panicked.

"No." Edward laughed. "It looks good on you. I'm just disappointed that you aren't wearing it."

"Oh, sorry. I'll wear it next time if that will make you feel better." Bella's eyes darted to her lap, and she nervously played with the cuff of her jacket. Before she realized it, Edward was parking the Volvo and had come around and opened the door for her. He held out his hand to help Bella out and held on to it. He gently closed the door behind her and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, where is that beautiful smile that you like to hide so well?" Edward asked tipping her chin up to meet his gaze but she still didn't look him in the eye. "Is something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?" She asked.

"Because you won't look me in the eye and you seem anxious." Edward answered. In all the years that he had known Bella she had always looked him in the eye while speaking to him and he knew that she tended to get fidgety when she wasn't telling the truth which didn't happen often, so to Edward that was a red flag.

"Edward... I… can't. I want to… talk…but I just… can't." Bella said softly.

"You're not nervous are you?" Edward prompted softly. "It's just me, there is nothing to be nervous about if that is the case."

Bella looked at Edward then, her wide chocolate eyes silently pleading with him to not push the subject any further. Edward looked down at Bella and he felt a pang of guilt for pushing her.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Let's go join the party eh?" Edward hated the thought that he could have even hurt Bella's feelings in the slightest, and did his best to try and put a smile on her face if only for a moment.

The truth was that she _was_ nervous, and she wanted to ask him why it was so important for her to wear his silly sweatshirt. She had seen the smile on his face the day she had worn it to their practice, but she didn't understand it. And she still felt uneasy about the day nearly a month prior when she had told Edward that she was going to the Homecoming dance with Brian. She would never forget the look in his eyes that day, and it bothered her greatly. At first she thought he was angry because he hastily made his exit from the room. Bella stayed away from baseball practice that week. She just couldn't bring herself to face Edward. All of these thoughts coursed through Bella's mind as she walked with Edward toward the bonfire. She greeted Alice and Jasper while Edward spread out a blanket that he had thought to bring with them to sit on.

"Ali!" Bella whispered. "Did you come with Jasper? What is going on with you two?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Alice giggled. "But only because he was over hanging out with Edward this afternoon. He offered to bring me here while Edward picked you up."

"Oh." Bella knew that if there was more news on the Jasper front, Alice would have told her all about it.

"Are you ok? You seem a little… off." Alice asked.

"I'm alright. Just something I've been dealing with for a while has started to bother me again, but I'm okay. Don't worry about it." Bella begged.

It was typical of Bella to hold something in to the point of combustion just for her to avoid her emotions. Bella could sometimes be very good at hiding her emotions, and other times she could not. The four friends sat around the large bonfire on that very chilly night, roasting marshmallows and making smores. Most of the team knew Alice and Bella through their brothers and the girls felt very much a part of the team that night. Bella became more comfortable as the night wore on, and was happy that Edward sat by her side. Edward glanced at Bella every chance he got just to make sure that she was okay, that she was warm enough and was happy. At one point, he did worry that she was too cold and he wrapped a heavy fleece blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Edward smiled. "Besides, Charlie and Renee would have my head if I let you catch pneumonia because I didn't think to bring blankets."

Bella rolled her eyes. She was thankful that Edward was thoughtful enough to bring extra blankets. She had meant to bring her own, but after the episode with her parents as Edward picked her up they were forgotten.

"Hey guys… I'm here… we can start the party now!" Emmett howled.

Everyone laughed. Some of the guys threw random objects at Emmett while others harassed him for being late but it was all in jest. Emmett had picked up Rosalie on his way to the bonfire. She came over to sit next to Bella in the seat that Alice had vacated.

"So what did we miss?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Not much actually…" Bella replied. "You know how it goes when these guys get together… they're rowdy and fun and then they move on to obnoxious and disgusting. Right now they're right between fun and obnoxious." Bella didn't always stay for the disgusting part. If time taught her anything, it was when to make a quick exit when baseball gatherings were involved. Edward and Jasper usually left that that point also and were more than willing to make sure that Bella had a way home.

"Oh hell," Rosalie laughed. "It's still early then." She knew how these things went as well as Bella did. And if they were just now between fun and obnoxious, she was in for a long night because Emmett was just getting started. There were always jokes to be told, and funny stories to be shared. Sometimes it was always the same ones, but they were still funny none the less. Usually the stories got better with time.

"Eddie, remember that time that my Mom and Dad went out of town for that PBA conference and Bella and I stayed at your place? We had just come home from practice, and your mom was fixing tacos for dinner and realized that she had forgotten the sour cream, so she decided to run out to the store?" Emmett regaled and Edward groaned. "It was so freakin' hot that summer and your AC was on the outs and your mom had fans all over the house."

Everyone listened intently to Emmett's story as if they were hearing it for the first time. There were a few snickers from the group from those who couldn't hold in their laughter. Rosalie had never heard this particular story before.

"So anyway," Emmett continued, "before Esme left she asked us to finish grating the cheese. And Eddie and I had never grated cheese before, and Alice and Bella weren't really allowed to cook at that point, so I got this great idea to put the cheese in the fan on top of Eddie's piano that way we could catch it with a Tupperware. Well the big ole block of cheese didn't fit, so we used American cheese slices, and let me tell you it worked GREAT only the cheese was flying everywhere, and the next thing we know Esme is standing there peeling a piece of cheese off her face. Oh man was she mad!"

The group howled with laughter. Rosalie looked at Emmett with a scowl on her face.

"Emmett Charles Swan!" Rosalie scolded. "You didn't!"

"We did." Edward confirmed. "She just asked us to grate the cheese, she didn't tell us _how_ to grate the cheese."

"My god Edward, your Mom is one of the sweetest people I know, and you and this big oaf here have to go and pull something shitty like that. Jackasses." Rosalie huffed pointing at Emmett. Bella couldn't help but giggle at the look on her face.

"And you, little missy, where were you and Alice during all of this?" Rosalie asked giving Bella a stern look.

"Umm, unwrapping the cheese for them and watching?" Bella answered as she and Alice both bent over in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, it was SO funny" Alice recalled. "I don't think I'll ever forget the look on mom's face. And I know for a fact that she'll never ask Emmett and Edward to grate the cheese again."

"We didn't have tacos again for a very long time either." Edward chuckled.

The stories continued like that for the majority of the evening. At one point Bella felt her eyes getting heavy and she leaned over onto Rose's shoulder until Rose got up a while later and joined Emmett who was sitting on the sand. Edward moved over a bit closer to Bella in hopes that she would feel comfortable enough to lean on him if she wanted or needed to. He watched her fight her sleepiness as her eyes got heavier and heavier.

"Hey, come on. Let's get you home." Edward said to Bella softly. He helped unearth her from her blanket and folded them up. They bid their farewells and Bella went over and said goodnight to her brother.

"You okay Baby Bell?" Emmett asked her. "Because I can take you home if you want, it's no big deal."

"I'm fine. It's okay. Edward offered to take me home and you just got here so stay and have fun. Be safe and I'll see you in the morning." Bella promised.

"Okay Bells, if that's what you want." Emmett agreed. "Eddie, take care of her please, don't be an ass, she's dead on her feet."

"Geez Em, do you think I'm a complete moron?" Edward asked rhetorically. "May I remind you that I have a baby sister of my own, and I'm quite capable of taking care of her, so Bella shouldn't be much different?"

Bella was wide awake at that point. _Baby sister and shouldn't be much different_. That wasn't what Bella wanted to hear. Bella sidled up next to Alice who had just come back from the restrooms.

"Ali, are you ready? I've gotta get Bella home, she's exhausted."

Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm getting too cold. I wish I had thought to bring extra blankets like you." Alice replied. Edward frowned at her.

"Sorry Ali Cat, I didn't think to bring extra for you." Edward said with a sad look. It made him question whether he was really taking care of his baby sister or not, but he had made sure that Bella was taken care of.

The three walked to Edward's car in silence. Bella and Alice were so cold their teeth were chattering. That fact of course made Edward feel even worse, but he was thankful that he had heated seats. The car ride to Bella's house was silent as well. It hadn't taken long for the car to get warm and for that Bella was thankful, but it didn't stop her teeth from chattering altogether. When they arrived at the Swan house, Edward kept his word and upheld his gentlemanly duty and opened Bella's door for her and walked her up to her front door.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Edward said gratefully. "I had a good time."

"Thank you for inviting me. It was fun." Bella replied as she turned and opened the storm door.

"Anytime." Edward said with a smile. "See you Monday?" He asked.

"Sure." Bella smiled weakly. "It's cold, I better get inside. Goodnight Edward, and thanks again."

"Again anytime. And goodnight. Sweet Dreams." Edward turned to walk down the steps as Bella passed through the doorway and closed the door behind her.

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur. While there was no baseball practice to be had, that didn't mean that no practice was occurring. Alice was getting ready for her big expo the weekend before Thanksgiving, and Edward was trying to perfect a piece that he was composing for his Christmas recital as well as helping Lisa with her piece for the schools Christmas program. Emmett was taking on a few more hours a week at the Thriftway because of the holiday rush, and Bella was helping Rosalie put together the Christmas Program for the kids at the daycare.

"I need to know who is coming to Alice's ballet exposition this weekend." Esme inquired.

"Are you talking to me?" Edward asked, puzzled by her question.

"No, I was talking to my other son, Edward. Yes of course I was talking to you dear. I know that Alice invited Jasper and Rosalie. I thought they might have mentioned to you if they were planning on attending." Esme had talked to Renee the week before and Renee was planning on attending with Bella and Emmett who had requested the day off to support Alice. Charlie unfortunately was unable to attend, he was working a lot of overtime prior to the holidays.

"Oh, well, I don't know Mom. I haven't really talked to either one of them about it, but if you'd like I'll ask them when I get a chance." Edward said.

"Thank you sweetheart. That's all I wanted to know." Esme patted Edward's cheek and smiled at him.

Edward was annoyed that it was left for him to find out who was and who wasn't going to Alice's expo. After all it he wasn't in the spotlight and they weren't his guests. He felt that Alice should have been keeping up with all that. But he would do it because he loved his sister, and his mother asked him to. And later that day when he caught up with Jasper in biology he asked him if he was planning on attending.

"Yeah man, I wouldn't miss Ali Cat's expo for anything. I hope that I'll be able to swing a ride with either you guys or Emmett though. My Dad wants to take my car into the shop for new tires."

"Yeah, I'm sure that won't be a problem. Alice and my mom are planning on leaving Friday night and staying in Seattle because Alice has to be there at the crack of dawn on Saturday, so I'm sure that you can ride with my Dad and me." Edward was relieved, he knew it would make Alice happy to have someone else there supporting her for a change.

Edward didn't get a chance to catch up with Rosalie that day as she was absent from school. He didn't see Emmett around either. So that afternoon, after his piano lesson, he called the Swan house.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered

"Bella?" Edward replied.

"Yes." She said just as softly as the first time she spoke.

"It's Edward. Is Emmett around?" He asked.

"Hey, Edward." Bella greeted. "No Em's not here. Rosalie's Grandmother died over the weekend, and the funeral was today, so Emmett went with her and Coach to Seattle for the funeral."

"Oh geez, I'm sorry to hear that." Edward apologized. "Can you tell him that I called?" He felt bad for being so caught up in his own life that he hadn't noticed Rosalie's absence.

"Sure, but I don't know when they'll be back." Bella knew the funeral had been at two o'clock, but she also knew that they were having a reception after the funeral, and since Rose was the only granddaughter and was very close to both of her grandparents, Emmett wasn't sure how long they would stay at the reception. Renee and Charlie had told Coach to stay as long as he felt they needed to.

"Never mind then, I'll just try and catch him at school tomorrow." Edward said.

"Is it something that I can help you with?" Bella asked.

"Well.." Edward hesitated. "I was just trying to find out whether or not Rosalie was planning on coming to Ali's expo this weekend. My mom needs to know so she can get enough tickets."

"Oh, well I think she was planning on going. She mentioned it to me last week but that was before…" Bella trailed off.

"That's understandable. I'll still check with Emmett. And thank you." Edward murmured.

They said goodbye and ended the call. Both of them were trying to figure out why that brief exchange of words had been so awkward. They had stayed away from the taboo subject of both of their feelings, and it still was just…weird. Rosalie did not return to school the next day. Emmett however, did. They had gotten into Forks around two a.m. and Emmett somehow managed to still get up and drag his ass to school. Coach apologized profusely to Renee and Charlie for keeping Emmett out so late, but they completely understood, and were even willing to let Emmett go into school later just so he could get a few hours of sleep, but Emmett refused saying he'd be "damned" if he'd let Bella ride the crappy school bus.

"So you'd rather me ride in your crappy truck?" Bella asked with a snicker.

"Don't hate the truck!" Emmett bellowed.

"And just how am I going to get to school next year since you won't be here to take me to school everyday?" Bella asked. "Guess I'll have to ride the crappy bus anyway!" Bella knew she had him there. Emmett had just finished his application to UW, and he was a shoe in, now he was just waiting to see if his baseball scholarship would come through.

"Baby Bell, you know if I could I'd be here every morning just to take you to school." Emmett said sweetly. And he truly would have if Seattle wasn't so damn far away.

Before they knew it Saturday was upon them and two of the Cullen's, three of the Swans, one Whitlock, and one Hale were caravanning to Seattle for Alice's ballet exposition. Alice would be performing twice, once with her class from Port Angeles and once by herself. Her solo performance was a three minute program that she choreographed herself and it was something she was quite proud of, and it was the main reason it was so important to have her friends and family there that day. Alice was dancing to Bjork's "Oh So Quiet" and her costume was the same dress that she wore for Homecoming, only she had shortened the skirt even more and added more tulle underneath making it look more like a tutu, and she had her Pointe shoes dyed hot pink to match the large flowers she had added to the waistline of her costume. She walked out onto the stage carrying a large hot pink oriental style umbrella and took her mark. She danced to perfection, and there wasn't a face familiar to Alice that wasn't beaming with pride toward her. The dancers weren't allowed to return to their loved ones until the end of the exposition, which thankfully there were only three dancers after Alice. She changed out of her costume and came bounding out to her family and friends with a huge smile on her lovely face.

"Ali Cat! You were unbelievable!" Carlisle exclaimed as he caught Alice up in a bear hug. "My beautiful tiny dancer." He smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Daddy. I still can't believe everyone came!" Alice said excitedly.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, short stuff." Emmett said as Alice dodged his incoming noogie.

"Alice, was your costume the dress that you wore to Homecoming?" Renee asked amazed.

"Yes, it was." Alice giggled. "Although I'd like to think I made some improvements to it." Renee and Esme laughed together.

Jasper cautiously approached Alice and handed her a bouquet of flowers that he had brought especially for her. Alice gasped.

"Jasper, they're beautiful." Alice said as she wiped at a tear that had escaped down her cheek. He had brought her daisies and sunflowers, her favorites. She pulled him into her embrace for a warm hug. "How did you know?" She whispered.

"Bella." Jasper replied. "I would have been right about the daisies though, they fit you." He smiled down at her and whispered, "You did great today Ali. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." She whispered to Jasper in return.

"Thank you all, thank you for coming, this meant so much to me." Alice said her voice breaking. Before she was done she had to wipe more tears. She was caught in the warm embraces of her mother, her brother, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Renee. Afterward, they went out for pizza to celebrate.

Monday was the start of a shortened week at school. School let out Tuesday at noon for the Thanksgiving holiday. Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all said their goodbyes in the parking lot after the last class on Tuesday. Rosalie and her Dad were off to Seattle for Thanksgiving with her family there, Jasper was off with his parents to his Grandparents house in Portland, and the Cullen's and the Swans would be spending Thanksgiving in their respective homes, although since the two families were so close, Renee and Esme had made it a tradition that they would take the girls out shopping early on Black Friday and return early and make a second feast of leftovers for the two families to enjoy together. And it was at the feast of leftovers that Carlisle suggested that they two families take a little "vacation" over Winter Break. He suggested that they all go to the cabin that the Cullen's owned in Leavenworth, Washington. Carlisle had purposely not rented it out for two weeks over Winter Break so that it could be used by the family. Renee and Charlie were excited about the idea… Charlie could go fishing at the lake if it wasn't frozen and Renee could try skiing... again. And of course Emmett, Bella, Edward and Alice weren't going to say no, especially when they were allowed to invite Rosalie and Jasper.

December brought quite a cold snap to the Pacific Northwest. And it was on the first day of December that the first light dusting of snow fell on the town of Forks. There were three more weeks until Winter Break and everyone was looking forward to it. Much how November went, everyone was occupied with something. Finals before Winter Break were the biggest thing, and then they all had other activities they were involved in. Jasper had gotten roped into helping with building sets for the school's Christmas program, Emmett was still picking up extra shifts at the Thriftway. Bella and Rosalie were nearly done with everything they were working on for the daycare's holiday program, and Edward was still working hard on a special piece he had chosen for his own holiday recital, as well as helping Lisa perfect her solo. The only time the friends really had to catch up to each other was at in school, during or in between classes or at lunch.

Edward's Holiday Piano recital was scheduled one week before school got out for the holiday. Bella, Renee and Rosalie attended along with Carlisle, Esme and Alice. The hour and a half long concert consisted mostly of younger students all performing a number of various Christmas carols. Edward's repertoire consisted of "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring", "Ave Maria" and a lovely piece called "River Flows in You." The latter being a song which he dedicated to a special friend because the song reminds him so much of that person and embraces every emotion he feels for them. When he finished the last piece, his eyes traveled to Bella's face. He was anxious to see her reaction to the song. Not one person amongst them knew who the song was dedicated to. At the reception following the recital, Bella gave Edward a hug and told him how much she truly enjoyed his concert, but left still confused who the dedication was for. She decided not to worry about something she couldn't control. The school program was the night after Edward's recital. Once again, Renee and Bella went, and they were joined by Esme and Alice. Lisa performed "Do You Hear What I Hear" accompanied by Edward. The drama club performed a skit based on "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas". The school choir performed several Christmas Carols to end the evening. Afterward, Renee invited the Cullen's over for refreshments, but Esme declined. She had also been very busy during the past few weeks, she was lending her talents as a Cellist to the Seattle Symphony Orchestra and would be performing the following afternoon for a Messiah Sing Along.

Alice begged to go over to the Swan's and Renee told her if she liked they could make it a sleep over. Carlisle was on call at the hospital and Esme didn't expect him home until the following evening. As Edward emerged from the music room, Renee extended the invitation to him as well. She didn't see any sense in him being in an empty house the following day. And Edward couldn't turn down Renee's famous crème brulee french toast. Edward took Alice home to get their things and they got to the Swan's about forty five minutes later. Renee had a fire blazing in the fireplace, and had four mugs of rich hot chocolate waiting when they got there.

"Thanks for having us over Renee." Edward said appreciatively. "It's been so long since we've been over, I've forgotten what this place looks like."

"You're welcome Edward." Renee replied. "And it has been too long since yous have been over. I've really missed my other two 'kids'." Renee put her arm around Edward's shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze.

It was then that Bella bounded down the stairs in her fleecy pajamas to find her mom with her arm around Edward. It was something that she hadn't seen occur in a long time and she realized that it was something she missed.

"Bella, let's watch a movie!" Alice squealed.

"Okay Ali." Bella agreed.

"Everything alright Baby?" Renee asked Bella.

"Yeah, I just want to watch something Christmassy. I'm feeling a little sentimental, and I want something comforting." Bella said honestly.

"White Christmas?" Edward questioned with a grin. Nothing said Christmas to Edward and Bella like Bing and Rosemary. It was an unsaid tradition that happened every year. White Christmas was hands down one of their favorite films as well as Renee's. And so it was that evening that the four of them curled up on the sofa with their hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn that they settled in to watch Bing, Rosemary, Vera and Danny dance and sing their way to a White Christmas.

The last final given started at 10:30 am, and ended at noon, four days before Christmas.

"I am _so_ glad that's over with!" Alice exclaimed.

"Me too!" Bella said in agreement.

"Let's go sledding over at the meadow, we deserve it!" Alice suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett bellowed as Jasper gave him a furrowed look.

"Err, I mean heck yeah!" Emmett tried again. Everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Everyone head home and grab their gear and meet at the meadow in an hour?" Jasper questioned. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to their respective homes to get their sleds and heavier layers of clothing. They spent the entire afternoon sledding, staging snowball fights and in Bella, Alice and Rosalie's case…making the perfect snow angels. Just as the sun was starting to set, Edward's phone rang and it was Esme inviting everyone over for dinner, she had spent the entire afternoon making a pot of homemade chicken soup and thought they could use a warm up after playing all afternoon in the snow. How right she was. The next morning, Jasper left with his parents for Portland, and Rosalie left with her Dad for Seattle. Renee and Bella helped Esme, Edward and Alice finish up wrapping some gifts for the kids at the hospital. Charlie was making the drive up to Port Angeles Memorial to play 'Santa'. Bella watched her father with a smile on her face.

"There's the smile I love." Edward whispered in her ear. The comment caught Bella completely off guard. "I didn't mean to scare you." Edward chuckled and Bella blushed in return. Edward wished that he could just gently touch her face and kiss her she looked so innocently beautiful in that moment.

"I just love the holidays, it makes everyone forget about themselves if only for a moment, and in a child's eyes that moment is all it takes sometimes ya know?" Bella said quietly. "Look how happy they are." She nodded toward all the happy children.

Edward could do nothing but smile. He was content just to see Bella smiling and happy.

"Charlie, again, I can't thank you enough for coming out and doing this year after year." Carlisle said appreciatively.

"And I'll continue to do it every year. Carlisle… you and I have done this every year since you started your internship here, and I'm not about to stop now. The smiles on those kids faces is all the thanks I need. You should well know that by now." Charlie chuckled.

"Renee, can't you convince this knucklehead to just say 'you're welcome' after all these years?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, you know as well as I do just how stubborn this man is. Just because I'm his wife of almost twenty years doesn't mean that I have any more sway than you do." Renee laughed.

"Very well. Merry Christmas guys. Thanks again for everything." Carlisle said as his family climbed into their SUV, and Bella and Renee climbed into theirs. "See you guys Thursday, bright and early."

"Same to you, my Friend." Charlie replied. "And we're looking forward to it."

Christmas passed quietly for both families. They each had their own traditions, and just like Thanksgiving they gathered the day after to finish off the leftovers. This time without Carlisle and Charlie. The two families with the additions of Jasper and Rosalie had planned on heading to the Cullen's cabin on the Thursday following Christmas, and would stay there for a week.

It was New Year's Eve and Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee were leaving the cabin to enjoy a nice, adults only dinner.

"I've already called and ordered the pizzas. You guys stay here and if you need us, please call." Esme reminded them.

"We'll be fine Esme. Between the six of us I'm sure we can figure things out." Emmett chuckled. Esme patted him on the cheek. "I'm sure you can Em. Be good."

The girls were holed up in Carlisle and Esme's master suite watching movies and giving each other pedicures while Emmett and Jasper were playing games on the PS2 as Edward sat on the sofa reading a book that Bella had given him for Christmas.

"Edward?" Jasper asked weakly.

"Hmm?" Edward answered not looking up from his book.

"What would you do if a good friend of yours had a crush on your sister?" Jasper asked again. Emmett's jaw dropped. He didn't see that one coming, but he knew enough to know that Jasper was asking about himself and no one else.

"Depends on who it is I guess." Edward said, not really giving it any thought. "Why? Does someone I know like my sister?" He asked.

"Aww shit, Jasper grow some balls and just ask for crying out loud." Emmett mumbled shaking his head.

"Jasper. How long have I known you?" Edward asked finally looking up from his book. "If you want to know if I'm okay with you liking Alice as more than a friend, honestly, it's awkward but I trust you with my life dude, and there isn't anyone I'd rather see my sister with if that's what makes her happy. But break her heart and we're done. Understand?"

Jasper was relieved that he didn't actually have to ask Edward for his permission. And he was more than relieved at Edward's reaction. Jasper nodded to Edward.

"Thanks man. And I get it. I might not have a little sister, but Bella comes damn close, and I know how I'd feel if I were in Em's shoes. Hell, I don't even know how Alice feels about me. You guys both know that she tended to get on my nerves, but shit, I don't know something happened over the summer." Jasper said as he tried to organize all the thoughts that were running through his head.

"She grew up." Edward and Emmett said at the same time with a laugh.

"Jazz, dude I think your dick just turned into a vagina." Emmett guffawed. "Seriously don't start with the girly 'omygod I hope he likes me' crap. Cut the shit and ask her dude."

"I honestly don't know if she likes you or not Jazz." Edward said quietly. He could hear the girls getting quieter in the other room. "But I think Em's right, you won't know until you ask her. And if she doesn't it might be weird for a while, but Ali will get over it and so will you."

"And Jazz, for the record, if Edward said that he wanted to date Bella, well, honestly there isn't anyone that I would rather her be with. I know him, I trust him and I trust him with my sister. And I know that he would never do anything to betray that trust. Right Eddie?" Emmett asked.

Edward coughed. "Jesus, Em where the hell did that come from?" Edward asked.

"Don't be a dumbass Eddie. I've seen the way you look at my sister, and I see how she looks at you. I know you two are slower than most, but you'll figure it out eventually. I just figured if I gave you my proverbial blessing that you'd get on with it a bit quicker." Emmett chuckled.

The three boys didn't talk about the subject any further. Edward was still reeling from Emmett's admission that he had known he was harboring feelings for Bella. And Edward had no idea how Bella felt about him, and he had to admit that he was afraid to find out that she didn't return his feelings. The girls emerged from the master suite freshly pampered, and Edward had to admit that Bella looked adorable in her cupcake print pajamas. The pizzas came and the six friends settled in to watch a movie, Rosalie and Emmett were sprawled out on the sofa, Jasper and Alice shared the love seat, and Bella and Edward spread out a feather bed and a few throw blankets on the floor. Just before midnight, Alice and Rosalie poured six glasses of sparkling cider.

"To 2000 for being an incredible year, all of us have been so blessed. And to 2001 which we hope will hold even better things for us, a great baseball season, graduation and college. To the best friends and family that we could ever wish for and are so lucky to have. Happy New Year guys, I love you!" Alice toasted.

"Here, here!" Five friends nodded in agreement. "Love you too Ali."

They paused their movie to watch the ball drop in Times Square and counted down to midnight. At the stroke of twelve, they all chanted Happy New Year, and Emmett leaned over to kiss Rosalie, Alice leaned over and sweetly kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Happy New Year, Bella." Edward whispered in her ear as he gently took her hand and softly squeezed it.

**A/N: ****Just a few notes on this story... it IS totally possible to put cheese in a fan... I know because my brother and I did it when we were kids. My mom was less than pleased when she came in the door and got hit in the face with cheese. It was MONTHS before we had tacos again and I don't think that my brother's friend was ever allowed over again. Now we're both in our thirties and still have a good laugh over it and she still doesn't think it's funny.**

**Thanks to Shey and my Hubby for beta'ing and pre-reading this monster. Especially to my hubby because it's probably his least favorite thing to do, but he knows it's important to me so he does it anyway.**

** And thanks to everyone who has read this so far, I'm hoping that you'll stick around and please review! = )**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

Chapter Four

Bella didn't know what to think of Edward taking her hand New Year's Eve. He had stopped calling her 'kiddo' months before, and it had been even longer since he had actually used her name. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time he had called her by name. Bella stood out on the deck of the Cullen's cabin thinking about all this on a frosty January morning two days before they would head home to Forks. She wished that she could have been like everyone else, warm, cozy and asleep in their beds, but she couldn't shut off her thoughts enough to enjoy the warmth.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself in the freezing cold?" Edward asked quietly as he padded out onto the deck to stand next to Bella. He held out a cup of hot chocolate to her.

"Thinking, I can't get my mind to shut up so I can sleep. Trust me, I'd rather be warm and sleeping." Bella snipped as she accepted the mug of the steaming beverage. The warmth felt good against her already gloved fingers.

"Want to talk about it?" Edward offered.

"I don't even know where to start." Bella admitted.

"How about at the beginning?" Edward offered again.

Bella hesitated. "Okay. This might be weird, but it's been bothering me for awhile, so here goes."

"It's not weird if its how you feel." Edward encouraged.

"Well, it's about you really, so it might be." Bella said with a worried look on her face.

"Me?" Edward asked. "Did I do something wrong or upset you in some way? Bella…I…"

"You offered, so just listen." Bella interrupted. "Ever since the Saturday before Homecoming, I've been bothered by this. That evening after we got home from dress shopping, and Alice and I came down to get popcorn and I told you that I was going to the dance with Brian Davis, you had this like… _look _on your face. And not just your face, it was the look in your eyes that bothered me the most. I can't explain it, I've never seen that look before, and it bothered me, Edward. It _still_ bothers me. You stormed out after that, and I couldn't help but think after seeing that look on your face that you were angry with me, only I didn't know what I did to deserve it. Maybe I shouldn't feel that way, but I do. And then you asked me to the bonfire and you asked where your sweatshirt was, and you told me that you were disappointed that I wasn't wearing it, well I just want to know why you felt that way? I don't understand. Edward, I like you, probably more than I should but that's how I feel, and sometimes you act a certain way toward me and it's confusing as hell when you act one way and then do a complete three sixty. I don't know what to think and I don't know what to do, and I hate feeling this way!" Bella said exhaustedly as she held her head in her hands trying to hide the tears that were beginning to stream down her face from Edward.

"Bella," Edward pleaded. "Please don't hide from me." He said as he gently tried to pull her hands down from her face. "Look at me, please." He begged as he tried to wipe away her tears. "You've been nothing but honest with me, so I'll be nothing but honest with you okay? That day that you and Alice came back from dress shopping was the first time that I heard you were going to Homecoming, and I was angry. I _was_ angry because I didn't want you to go with Brian Davis. I wanted to take _you_. But I was too chicken shit to approach Emmett about it. And you seemed happy about your date, I didn't want to take that away from you. But the anger was never, never directed at you Bella. It was directed at me, I was mad at myself, and I'm sorry that you felt that way and apparently still feel that way. And maybe it's stupid, but I was disappointed that you didn't wear my sweatshirt to the bonfire because I remembered the day you wore it to practice. I had a huge shit eating grin on my face just because you had a shirt on that says 'Cullen' across the back. It made me feel like you were mine in some quantifiable way whether you wanted to be or not." Edward quietly admitted.

"You wanted me to be yours?" Bella asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes." Edward admitted again looking down at the boards of the deck.

"And now?" Bella asked still surprised.

"You. I think it's always been you Bella." Edward said softly.

Bella reached down and took Edward's hand and gently squeezed it. Edward smiled and brought her gloved hand up to his lips and softly kissed it. He stood up and led Bella into the cabin and over to the sofa where he released her hand. He walked over to the hearth and built a fire. After he made sure all the logs had caught, he retrieved his and Bella's hot chocolate mugs and went into the kitchen to refill them. It was still quite early and no one would be awake for at least another hour. He came back into the living room and Bella was standing next to the fireplace warming her hands by the fire. He set the mugs of cocoa down on the coffee table and walked over to Bella and took her hand once again. He led her over to the sofa and settled her down next to him. He pulled the heavy quilt off the back of the sofa and draped it over them and he put his arm around her small shoulders.

"Warm enough?" He asked quietly.

"Mmhmm." Bella replied. "Edward?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Edward replied.

"Why did you stop calling me kiddo? I've not thought about it until recently, but you stopped calling me that a few months ago, and I can't remember the last time you called me by my name." She asked.

"I stopped calling you kiddo when I realized that I wanted something more with you than friendship. I couldn't call someone I was dating kiddo, and also at some point I realized that you had outgrown that nickname. But it was more that I realized I wanted something more with you." Edward answered honestly. "And as for your name, I did say Happy New Year _Bella_."

"What about Emmett?" Bella asked nervously.

"What _about_ Emmett?" Edward replied. He noted to himself that Bella never mentioned anything about wanting more herself. He decided he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

"Well, don't you think if we were involved as more than friends that it would have an impact on him and he would have something to say about it?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Edward sighed. "Emmett, Jasper and I talked about that New Years Eve while you girls were off being girly. It seems that Jasper likes Alice, I don't know how she feels about him and I don't know if he'll act on it, but I told him I was okay with it and out of the blue Emmett said he knew how I felt about you and gave me his proverbial blessing." Edward chuckled.

"And Alice?" Bella asked.

"Alice." Edward repeated. "She'll be a bit more difficult than Emmett I'm afraid. I think ultimately she'll be okay with it though. Breaking the news to her will be more painful for us than it will be for her to hear it." He chuckled.

"Edward, I haven't said anything to her about how I feel about you." Bella said with a worried look on her face.

"Nor have I mentioned to her my feelings for you. But you know as well as I do that Alice sees everything – with the exception of Jasper, and I'm sure she knows something is going on." Edward explained trying to be as comforting as possible.

Bella was lost in her thoughts for a few moments. She was still digesting Edward's declaration. She held a vacant look on her face and it greatly worried Edward.

"Bella," Edward said quietly. "Say something, anything." He pleaded.

"Why me?" Bella asked.

"Why you?" He questioned. "Because I don't see anyone else, Bella. I haven't seen anyone else in a very long time but it seems it's taken me forever to realize it."

"I still don't get it." She replied. "You could have anyone."

"Bella, I want _you_." He said pulling her chin up to meet his gaze. "I don't think you see what I see, and that is a person who is warm, caring, honest, loving, giving, not to mention very intelligent and incredibly beautiful."

A blush graced Bella's features. "Maybe you should get your eyes checked." She giggled.

Edward shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her giggle, it was one of his favorite sounds.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly. "Who did you dedicate the last song to the right of your recital?"

"It was for you Bella." Edward replied his voice thick with emotion. "I need for you to tell me how you feel about all this…you said you 'liked' me, but what does that mean to you?" He asked.

She looked him in the eyes and held up one finger. "Just give me a minute." She said as she tried to organize her thoughts. "First of all, I'm scared, Edward. If we both want more, then where does that leave our friendship if things don't work out? I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all. And where would that leave you and Emmett? I don't want to risk that for either of you. I couldn't bear knowing that a practically life-long friendship ended because of me."

"Bella." Edward said gently taking both of her small hands in his and turning toward her. A sort of calm immediately enveloped her. "Don't be scared. I've had those very same reservations. But if you want us to try more than friendship like I do…well it's a risk that I'm willing to take."

"Are you sure?" Bella questioned. "Our friendship is really important to me Edward."

Edward looked hurt. He had given the entire situation a lot of thought.

"Bella, I'm not saying that your friendship isn't important to me. It's very important to me… you're important. I… just want a chance to show you how much."

"Okay…" Bella said with a pensive look on her face, "But our friendship has to come first." Edward nodded and smiled. He released Bella's hands and settled back into the sofa. Bella snuggled up against his arm and he raised it to lie across her small shoulders. She yawned and snuggled closer into his chest and fell fast asleep.

January brought the return to school and the monotony of winter in Forks. School was cancelled twice due to snow and those days were spent in the meadow sledding. Bella and Edward were still trying to work out how to be more than friends while _staying_ friends. Jasper was still trying to work out how to approach Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie couldn't stand to be around any of them. After New Years, Bella had a heart to heart with her big brother regarding Edward. His advice was to always be open and honest, he told her that Edward would never dismiss or disrespect her feelings. He promised her that it was okay to approach the new part of hers and Edward's relationship slowly. Later when she talked to Edward about it over the phone he agreed wholeheartedly.

"I hate the idea of the whole flower metaphor, but maybe that's what needs to happen." Bella explained.

"Bella, we can go at whatever pace makes you happy." Edward promised. "I won't compromise your peace of mind."

"Thank you for being patient." Bella said softly.

"Anytime." Edward replied.

They said their goodbyes and wished each other goodnight. The truth was that Edward was quite happy just to hold Bella's hand – but he'd work on getting that sweatshirt on her more often.

Bella also resolved to talk to Alice about Edward. She hadn't spent a lot of time with him physically since New Year's, but she'd spent many an evening talking with him on the phone or IM'ing. And so it was that she invited Alice over to have a girls night a few weeks into the new year.

"Ali," Bella said as she began to paint Alice's toes a shocking shade of pink. "I have to be honest with you, I invited you over for two reasons. One, it's been too long since we've had a sleepover where it was just you and me and I really miss that. Don't get me wrong, I love Rose, but I miss our time. And the second reason is that I really need to talk to you, and it's not something that I want to talk about over the phone or IM'ing or passing notes in class or even talking about at lunch."

"Oh Bella, I've missed you and me time too. With dance and school, I feel like we have to schedule time together and it never used to be like that." Alice said sadly. "And you know you can talk to me about anything. I just hate it when you bottle things up. I know that's how you are, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it." Alice said as she picked up a bottle of a pearly pale pink and traded place with Bella and began to paint Bella's toes.

"This isn't easy for me Ali." Bella admitted. "I... umm… like Edward."

"Well of course you like Edward," Alice interrupted. "You've been friends with him since you were like three or something."

"No Ali, I mean I _like_ Edward. As in more than friends like Edward." Bella explained. "And he knows how I feel. We talked about it over New Years, and for some reason, he feels the same way."

"Wow. I didn't see that one coming." Alice admitted. "I guess I've just tried to ignore how you two look at each other, but now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense."

"Please don't be angry with me Ali. You're my best friend and I know he's your brother and my friend too…" Bella trailed off.

"Bella I'm not angry with you. Concerned, but not angry. I love my brother, but I love you too. Just because you like him that doesn't change. That means you're one step closer to being my sister!" Alice squealed. "Just… Bella… please don't hurt him."

Bella felt relief flood through her. She had been prepared to tell Alice that if she didn't want her to pursue a relationship with Edward then she wouldn't if it meant that Alice wouldn't be angry with her and they could still be friends. But it seemed that Alice embraced the idea with one simple request.

"I won't Ali. He's too important." Bella promised.

Valentine's Day came before anyone realized it. The school was having a dance, but Rosalie and Emmett were the only ones planning on attending. Edward asked Bella if she would like to go but she declined. She told him she'd rather just stay in, order a pizza and watch a movie. Edward wasn't disappointed with that idea. Edward had approached Charlie and Renee about dating Bella, and they were concerned but mostly supportive. They explained to both Edward and Bella that while Bella technically wasn't allowed to date until she turned sixteen, they would allow them to spend 'supervised' time together. And so when Bella explained to Renee about the Valentine's Day dance and that she would rather stay home and watch a movie with Edward than go to the dance, Renee offered up her living room since Charlie was working the night shift.

"What movie are you watching?" Renee asked Bella as Edward carried the pizza he had brought into the kitchen.

"Autumn in New York." Bella replied.

"Oooh! Let me know how it is!" Renee said excitedly. "I'll be upstairs if you need me. And Edward, honey, Charlie said to remind you… midnight. No later. And IM Bella when you get home okay?"

"Alright Renee." Edward said with a chuckle. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"You're welcome honey. Enjoy." Renee replied.

"Do you really think people in New York have gardens like that on the top of high rise buildings?" Bella asked incredulously.

"If they can afford to buy or rent one that has the space I'm sure they do." Edward chuckled.

"Central Park looks beautiful, I'd like to go there someday." Bella said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Bella, you know that I've applied to Juilliard right? It's in New York City." Edward asked with a smile.

"Yes, I know. You'll have to go for an audition right?" Bella asked.

"Mmhmm." Edward nodded. "I sent them an audition tape with my application and letters of recommendation, but if they are considering accepting me, I'll have to go and audition in person."

"Will you bring me back one of those shirts that says 'I heart New York'?" Bella giggled.

"Of course!" Edward rolled his eyes. "I'll bring you back anything you want."

Bella smiled. She didn't care if he brought her back a shirt or not as long as he came back. She didn't want to think about Edward going off to college so far away. The credits rolled and Edward stretched and checked the time.

"I better get going, it's nearly twelve." He noted.

"'Kay." Bella pouted. "Thanks for the pizza and movie." Bella said as she walked him to the door. She gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek and then watched as he walked to his car. "Don't forget to IM me when you get home!" She yelled to him.

"I will!" He yelled back with a chuckle.

As Edward drove away, Bella saw her father's patrol car coming down the road. She quickly grabbed her coat and shoved her feet in her boots and ran out to the street to meet him.

"Just checking that Edward's obeying the curfew." Charlie stated.

"Daddy, you know Edward will never break your rules." Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"He better not if he knows what's good for him." Charlie said gruffly. "Now you get inside, it's cold out here. Tell your Mama that I'll be home in a few hours. And Bella? I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." Bella smiled as she turned to return to the house. A few minutes later, she received a IM.

PianoHands620: I'm home safe, tell Renee not to worry. ;)

LostinaBook: Good. Thanks again for the movie. Your choice next time? ;)

March brought in the baseball season, and with it came practices and scrimmages, home games and away games. And it was Emmett, Edward and Jasper's final year and that thought brought a bit of sadness to them all.

"Guys, I'm in it to win it this year." Emmett vowed. He took his job as Team Captain very seriously. "Every moment counts."

The members of the team howled in agreement and they set off for their first practice of the season. It was a misty Monday in Forks, and Alice and Bella had planned to meet after school to watch from the bleachers. They watched as the players took their positions and the coach ran drills at them.

"Any luck with Jasper yet?" Bella asked knowing full well what the answer was. Edward had told her about the entire conversation between the guys on New Year's Eve and Jasper's round about way of asking if he could possibly date his sister. Edward and Bella kind of kept each other up to date on the subject.

"No, I just can't bring myself to ask him, Bella." Alice said sadly. "It's not that I don't want to, I just… can't."

"Ali," Bella said sweetly. "Where is the confident girl I know? What is it about him that renders you completely speechless?"

"I'm afraid that he still sees me as a bratty little sister that's too wrapped up in herself to ever make time for anyone else." Alice admitted.

"You know that's not true. You may be dedicated to your dancing but you would never blow off your friends and family. And as for the bratty little sister, well that may have been true of both of us at one point in time, but I don't think it applies anymore, Ali. And I know you're tired of me saying this, but you will never know how he sees you until you ask him." Bella encouraged.

Bella looked up from her conversation with Alice just in time to see Edward smiling sweetly at her. She was wearing his sweatshirt, just for him. She waved briefly and went back to trying to soothe her friend.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but Bella is right Alice." Rosalie said as she came up from behind them to join them on the bleachers.

"Couldn't you guys just ask Edward and Emmett to find out for me?" Alice asked.

"Hell no!" Rosalie and Bella shouted together. "Alice honey, this is something you need to do on your own." Rosalie reinforced. "It's Jasper…he's shy but he doesn't bite for crying out loud."

"Okay, okay" Alice conceded.

After all the gear had been packed up and hauled to the locker room, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper showered, changed and headed back out to the field where Alice, Bella and Rosalie were waiting. Rosalie hopped down from the bleachers and met Emmett halfway. Scooping her up into a big hug he kissed her and asked if she wanted a ride or if she was going to wait for her Dad.

"Ride with you." Rosalie replied with a smile on her face.

Alice and Bella climbed down from their perch at the top of the bleachers. Bella stopped halfway down and sat down on the end with her legs swinging over the side. Edward made his way over to her with a chuckle. From where she was sitting she was eye level with him.

"You wore it." Edward said with a smile placing his hands at her waist.

"I wouldn't want to chance disappointing you again." Bella whispered with a smile. Edward leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. "Thank you." He whispered back as her pulled her into a hug.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "I think Ali needs a minute with Jasper. Can you give her that and then give me a ride home?" Bella asked her eyes wide with a pleading gaze.

"Em," Edward said releasing Bella from his embrace. "If it's okay, I'll bring Bella home."

"Umm, sure Eddie I guess. But my Pop will be home soon so don't be too late." Emmett replied as Rosalie poked him in the ribs. He and Rosalie started toward the parking lot.

Bella nodded at Alice who was waiting by the dugout where Jasper was chatting with Mike Newton. From where she was standing, Jasper could not see her and for that she was thankful.

"What's up with Alice and Jasper?" Edward quietly asked Bella.

"We finally convinced her to talk to him. Well sort of anyway. She's asking him over to your house Saturday night to watch a movie." Bella replied. "By the way, I'm coming over too!" She smiled.

"We get a movie night too?" Edward asked.

"Yup," Bella nodded. "Apparently, my Mom talked to Esme and told her what the rules are where you and I are concerned and I guess your mom agreed and said that she would be happy to help 'supervise' if we wanted to hang out at your house. But just a warning…Alice asked me over Saturday for moral support."

"We can both be there for her." Edward agreed. "And if Jasper agrees to come, he might need moral support himself." He chuckled. Edward climbed up on the bleachers to sit next to Bella and wait for Alice to talk to Jasper. The couple turned to face each other and got lost in their own conversation…oblivious to Alice and Jasper.

Alice waited until Jasper finished his conversation with Mike, and when Mike walked away, Jasper reached down and picked up his gear, she approached him.

"Jasper?" Alice asked timidly.

"Oh hey, Ali Cat. How are ya darlin'?" Jasper greeted her. One of her favorite things about him was the slight Southern drawl he inherited from his mother.

"I'm good." Alice chirped. "Umm, Jazz, I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to come over Saturday for dinner and a movie?"

"Really? You want me to come over to watch a movie with you?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Yes, really." Alice replied.

"Sure Ali Cat, that sounds great. Can I bring anything?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, just yourself Jazz." Alice replied again. "I gotta go… Edward has to get Bella home before Charlie has a conniption. See ya later?"

Alice asked as she waved and walked toward the bleachers.

"Definitely. See ya Ali." Jasper hollered as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder with his gear and headed off toward the parking lot.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"He said yes!" Alice exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

Bella smiled. "I told you he wouldn't say no."

"Come love, let's get you home." Edward said as he picked up Bella's backpack and grabbed his gear. Edward, Bella and Alice started toward the parking lot. Edward got Bella home before Charlie arrived home from work. Bella kissed him gently on the cheek and thanked him for the ride after he opened her door and helped her out. He quickly walked her to her front door and she promised that she would call him after dinner and after she finished her homework.

That Friday was the first game of the spring baseball season, however it was an away game and one that the girls would not be travelling to. Charlie was working the night shift, Renee had was covering for an ill co-worker and had to close the library that evening, Carlisle, like Charlie had an evening shift, and Esme was returning from a music education conference in Seattle and wouldn't be back until late evening. Renee had planned on taking the girls until her co-worker asked her to cover for them. She couldn't say no because she might be in their shoes one day and need their help. They had all planned on making it up to the boys by being out in full force at the first home game the following Friday. Bella was sad that she wasn't able to go to the game, it wasn't that it was far away, she just didn't have a way to get there. So she and Alice resolved that they would make it up to Edward and Jasper by making them a nice dinner on Saturday for their 'dinner and a movie night'. They enlisted Renee and Esme for their help and they were very amenable. And so the plans were made.

Late Friday night after the game, and shortly after Bella had heard Emmett stomp up the stairs, her computer chimed with an IM.

PianoHands620: Missed you at the game today

She quickly responded.

LostinaBook: I am SO sorry. My mom had to work late at the last minute and couldn't bring us. I promise to make it up to you.

PianoHands620: I heard. Call me?

Edward's phone only rang once.

"Hi." Edward answered.

"Hi yourself." Bella greeted. "I feel horrible that I missed the game today."

"Don't feel bad Bella. You couldn't control your Mom having to work. It happens. It wasn't the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last." Edward said honestly.

"That doesn't stop me from feeling bad that no one was there to support you guys. But I promise, Edward. I will make it up to you."

Bella vowed.

"I don't want you to feel bad…we played a great game. We won 6-2. Emmett was a rock star out there today. You should be very proud of him. And if you really want to make it up to me, I won't complain. That could be very…interesting." Edward chuckled.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Bella asked. Part of their plan was for Bella to go over to the Cullen's around noon to start making dinner for the boys. She and Alice were going all out…Renee's famous homemade lasagna, salad, garlic bread, along with Edward's favorite chocolate lasagna for dessert. Alice wasn't much of a cook, but thank goodness that Bella loved to cook as did Renee and Esme and between the four of them it would be a wonderful meal.

"I have piano lessons in Port Angeles at eleven, and then the guys and I were talking about going to La Push to play ball with the guys down there for a bit in the afternoon. But I'll be back in time for dinner and a movie." Edward promised.

"Wow, busy day. But I'm glad that you'll be back in time for dinner and a movie." Esme had already informed Bella what Edward's schedule would be like on Saturday although she didn't know about them going to La Push. "I think we're planning dinner for seven o'clock. Is that okay?" Bella asked.

"Perfect. That will give me enough time to clean up before dinner."

Edward agreed. "Are you staying with Alice tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Bella questioned.

"I was just curious." Edward replied.

"Edward, it will be like any other time I've spent the night at your house. Can we please not make it awkward?" Bella pleaded.

"I know that Bella. I'm confused as to why we would make it awkward, but I don't want to talk about that now. Maybe you can explain tomorrow night?" Edward asked, truly confused. "It's been a long day and I have to be up early tomorrow, but I'm glad that I got to talk to you. I really did miss you today."

"Okay. Tomorrow night then. And I missed you too Edward." Bella said softly.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams."

Renee took Bella to the Cullen's the following day after stopping at the Thriftway to get some of the ingredients they needed for dinner that night. The girls spent the afternoon making dessert and assembling the lasagna.

"If those boys aren't already in love with you girls, they will be after dinner tonight." Renee chuckled.

Alice and Bella looked wide eyed at each other.

"You know, they say that the way to man's heart is through his stomach." Esme laughed.

"Lord, isn't that the truth!" Renee burst out.

"Girls, all kidding aside, I think what you are doing is fantastic. I know it went from ordering pizza to cooking this wonderful meal because you want to make up for yesterday. I know that Edward and Jasper will love it because it comes from the heart." Esme encouraged sweetly.

Just after six, Edward came in and started toward his room to clean up. Alice set the table while Bella put the finishing touches on the salad.

"Wow! It smells fantastic in here!" Edward said as he sidled up next to Bella. "I thought we were just ordering pizza though."

"I'm glad you think so. And we changed our minds. We thought we'd make up for missing the game last night by cooking something special." Bella admitted.

"Well, if this is how you make up to me for missing a game, you can miss a game more often." Edward said with a grin. Bella blushed. Edward leaned over and kissed her temple. "I missed you." He whispered.

"Edward." Bella said breathlessly. "Be good, please?" She pleaded.

"Oh, I'm always good." Edward whispered with a smirk.

Bella and Edward's relationship hadn't evolved much past holding hands, warm hugs and occasionally a kiss on Edward's cheek or Bella's temple or forehead. Edward desperately wanted to change that. More than anything he wanted to feel Bella's lips on his, he wanted to snuggle and cuddle with her when they watched movies together. He knew that in time he would want more than that, but for now that was his goal, but he promised Bella that they would go at her pace and he truly didn't want to hurt her by pushing her.

Jasper arrived just as Bella was removing the lasagna from the oven. He followed her as she carried the steaming dish into the dining room and he and Edward pulled out the chairs for Bella and Alice to sit and then seated themselves.

"This looks great Bella." Jasper said with a smile as he dug into his food. "Mmm, and it tastes fucking fantastic!" He grinned.

Edward glared at Jasper.

"Shit. Sorry Bella." Jasper said apologetically. Edward continued to glare at him. "I did it again didn't I? Sorry, geez."

Alice kicked Edward under the table. Bella looked up from her plate with a questioning look on her face.

"Did you have fun down at La Push this afternoon Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Jasper replied. "It's always fun to go and toss the ball around with those guys…" He trailed off with a grin.

"I wish Seth would come and play for us… damn that kid can hit." Edward mused. "And he's fast. He could go pro if he had the desire."

"Seth Clearwater?" Bella asked. Seth was one of the boys that lived on the reservation. Bella only knew him through Edward, Emmett and Jasper but he was a nice enough kid. He would sit with Bella on the sidelines a lot of times because he was too small to play with the older kids. Bella had seen him last at a bonfire they had several months prior and he wasn't little anymore. Seth and Bella were the same age, but Seth attended the school on the reservation.

"One and the same." Edward nodded.

"I knew that he played down at the Rez with you guys once in a while, but I thought he was just messing around. I didn't realize that he seriously played." Bella quickly explained. "My Dad goes fishing with Seth's Dad, Harry. He's got some kind of heart condition, and Seth stays close to home to help out his Mom." Bella said recalling her brief conversation with Charlie. "Anyway, it's nice that he's at least getting out and having some fun."

"We had a hell of a lot of fun today." Jasper said with a smile. "Next time we go down there to throw the ball around you and Alice should come with us Little One."

"Ooh! Can we have another bonfire?" Alice asked. "Preferably when it's a bit warmer outside."

"That might be doable." Jasper agreed. "Although it's not so bad when it's cold out, you just need someone to keep you warm." Jasper said so quietly that he wasn't sure anyone heard him. Bella rose from the table and started to clear away the empty plates silently motioning for Edward to help her.

"I'd like to help you test that theory." Alice murmured. Jasper smiled sweetly at her.

Edward returned to the dining room to retrieve the lasagna pan and carried it back into the kitchen. Once all the dishes had been cleared he began to help Bella with the dishes.

"You were awfully quiet during dinner." Edward observed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted Ali and Jazz to be able to talk. It wasn't awkward was it?" Bella asked with a worried look on her face.

"No sweet girl, it wasn't awkward. And I know that you want this to work out for them, but let them take it from here. You helped get them this far." Edward pleaded. "Speaking of awkward can you please tell me why you were worried about us making you staying the night with Alice awkward?" Bella placed the last dish in the dishwasher and dried her hands. She turned to Edward and put her arms around him and pulled him close to her gently laying her head against his chest. Edward returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her, softly kissing the top of her head and then laying his head on top of hers. Bella slowly breathed in the scent that was sandalwood and vanilla and just… Edward.

"I just… didn't want it to be weird I guess because this will be the first time I've stayed over since we decided to try… more. I just didn't want there to be any expectations." Bella admitted quietly.

"Ahem." Esme cleared her throat. The noise startled Edward and Bella who were still a bit lost in their embrace. Edward looked up and released Bella from his arms. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to make sure that everything got cleaned up."

"Oh! Yes. Thank you Esme. I put the leftovers in the fridge, there is plenty for Carlisle."

"No, thank you sweetheart. I'm sure my husband will greatly appreciate your Mom's lasagna since it's his favorite." Esme said with a smile. "Enjoy the rest of your evening. Oh, and Edward by the way, Bella needs to be in Alice's room no later than midnight, Charlie's request."

"Yes ma'am." Edward chuckled. "Night Mom."

Esme wished them both goodnight and retreated upstairs. Edward took Bella's hand and they headed toward the media room in the basement for their movie. Alice and Jasper were trying to choose a movie when Edward and Bella joined them.

"Sappy or Scary?" Alice asked.

Bella looked at Edward. "I picked last time, it's up to you."

Edward thought about it for a moment. "How about mildly scary and then funny?" He asked.

"Did you have something specific in mind Eddie?" Jasper asked.

"The Sixth Sense and American Pie." Edward answered.

"Good choices!" Alice and Jasper agreed. Jasper grabbed the first movie and put it into the player while Alice settled down on the sofa. Edward grabbed a feather bed out of the storage closet along with a couple of pillows and throw blankets. He motioned for Bella to join him on the floor. She nervously lay down next to him.

"Relax love, it's just me." Edward said softly into her ear once he noticed how tense she had gotten. He gently rubbed her arm. "Bella, talk to me."

"Scary movies aren't my... thing." Bella said quietly.

"Bella, I'll be right here the entire time. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Edward softly promised. "And if you get too frightened, we'll turn it off, okay?"

Bella nodded and Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled closer to her. Jasper turned off the lights and stretched out on the sofa, his legs tangling with Alice's. Bella couldn't remember falling asleep, but she woke with a start when Alice turned on the lights and declared, "Time for dessert!" Jasper chucked at Bella's incoherency.

"I'll help her Little One, you stay where you are." Jasper offered.

"How long was I asleep for?" Bella asked Edward sheepishly.

"A little over an hour I'd guess." Edward replied.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." She apologized. First she missed the game and now she had fallen asleep on movie night. She was so angry with herself, but at the same time relieved that she didn't have to endure the entire movie.

"It's alright Bella, you're tired. You worked so hard all day making that awesome dinner for us, and dessert too apparently." Edward said as Jasper and Alice returned with the plates of chocolate lasagna. Edward smiled at Bella. "You made my favorite." Bella smiled in return.

"I thought you'd like it." Bella admitted. "And don't bother thanking us, the look on your face is all the thanks I need." Bella leaned over and wiped a chocolate shaving from the corner of Edward's mouth and gently kissed him there. Edward's heart soared.

"It's completely un-American to deface an apple pie like that." Jasper declared. Bella couldn't help but cover her face.

"Please tell me that's not normal." She giggled. "I don't think I could handle knowing that you guys or Emmett practiced with pies."

"I can only speak for myself, but no, love. No pies for me. That's just wrong." Edward said with a chuckle.

"I'd rather taste it than waste it." Jasper admitted. "Besides, my Mom doesn't bake, and I'm sure as hell not going to go down to the Thriftway to buy a pie!"

"All I know is that when Mom asks me to gather up the laundry, I'm staying away from Edward's socks!" Alice exclaimed. Edward turned six shades of red, and Bella giggled. Jasper noted the time and decided that he should head home. Alice asked him to IM either her or Edward to let them know that he had gotten home safely. Alice walked him to the door and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. While Alice was saying goodbye to Jasper, Bella helped Edward clean up the media room, and then Edward walked with her up to Alice's room.

"Bella, I don't really do that." Edward murmured.

"Do what?" Bella asked, confused.

"The sock thing Alice mentioned earlier." He said, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Oh!" Bella blushed. "Edward I didn't read that much into it, I thought it was a joke. A bad one, but a joke none the less."

"Okay. Well umm…now you know. Goodnight, love. Sweet Dreams and thank you again for dinner."

Bella wished Edward goodnight and gave him a hug and he sweetly kissed her forehead. She turned to enter Alice's room and Edward walked toward his room down the hall.

The following week was spent in the usual way. They boys at practice afterschool, Bella sitting on the bleachers, Alice joining her on days that she didn't have ballet practice. Friday would be the first home game of the season for the boys. Charlie and Renee came out to watch the game as well as Carlisle and Esme and Jasper's Mom Melanie. The group of parents joined the girls on the bleachers complete with pom poms to cheer for the boys. Bella noticed that Esme seemed more excited than usual and she guarded the bag that she filled up with snacks with her life. This was not a usual practice for Esme.

The boys took the field and the home crowd cheered.

"Let's go Emmett!" Charlie crowed with pride. Emmett easily struck out the first batter. "Way to go son, two more just like that one!"

"No pressure, Em!" Renee said elbowing Charlie. "It's still early in the game, take your time and concentrate." Renee encouraged. He struck out the second batter as easily as the first, but the third batter got a hit… unfortunately it was a grounder headed straight for Edward. Edward quickly caught the ball and threw it to Jasper.

"Out!" The umpire declared. The crowd cheered again.

"Nice throw Edward! Good catch Jasper!" The crowd praised. The rest of the game followed in much the same fashion. Forks High won the game seven to three.

As was tradition after a home field win, the entire gang went out for pizza. The Cullen's and the Swan's were the last two families left from the baseball team, as Emmett and Edward were enjoying a rousing match of air hockey while Bella and Alice looked on.

"Edward honey, come over here please. Emmett, Bella and Alice you too." Esme asked sweetly.

"What is it Mom?" Edward asked.

"Well honey, you got a letter today, and I thought it might be nice for you to open it in front of everyone. I have a good feeling about this letter." Esme replied.

"It's from Juilliard." Edward gasped as he took the thick envelope from his mother. He sought out Bella and brought her over to stand by his side. He anxiously tore open the envelope.

"They want me for an in person audition in two weeks." Edward shook his head not believing what he was reading.

"Congratulations, Son!" Carlisle beamed. "I guess we'll be calling Ms. Augustine for a few more lessons eh?"

"Huh, Juilliard. Well, that's something." Charlie pondered. "Congrats, Edward."

"Well, I'm not in yet. But keep your fingers crossed." Edward said with a concerned look on his face. He looked down at Bella as she had been quiet during the entire ordeal, and her eyes were swimming with unshed tears and she had a sweet smile on her face. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"I'm perfect. Edward, I am so very proud of you. You weren't even sure that you would get the chance to audition and here you stand with your golden ticket." Bella replied.

Bella saw very little of Edward during the next two weeks. He had taken to driving Bella home after practice and then they would sit and do homework together until Renee announced dinner was ready. Sometimes Edward would stay for dinner, and other times he wouldn't. But after his letter came from Juilliard, he would give Bella a quick hug and a kiss to her forehead or temple and then he would let her ride home with Emmett. His piano teacher had agreed to extra lessons in order to prepare for his trip to New York and his big audition. Edward would rush from one practice to another and get home in time to finish his homework, inhale his dinner and fall into bed. Edward's audition was on a Saturday afternoon and Esme had made plans to travel with him to New York, they were leaving on a Thursday morning and would return home on Sunday.

Bella didn't stay afterschool to watch practice the day prior to Edward leaving. Although he knew she wouldn't be there, he missed her never the less. He left practice and went to one final piano lesson. Immediately after he got home from his lesson, he IM'ed Bella.

PianoHands620: Can I come over and see you tonight?

LostinaBook: Let me ask my mom! Gimme 5!

LostinaBook: She said ok, but you can't stay too late.

PianoHands620: See you in 10!

Bella smiled. She was incredibly proud of Edward and knew that he had been working hard for the past couple of weeks perfecting the two pieces that he would be playing for his Juilliard audition. She had just finished her homework and was stuffing it back in to her backpack when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Renee." Edward greeted.

"Hi sweetie," Renee greeted in return. "You look tired." She said patting his cheek. "I talked to your mom, she knows that you are here and she said not to stay too late, you still have to pack."

Bella came down the stairs to greet a very tired looking Edward. She smiled at him, and he smiled the most beautiful crooked smile right back at her. "Hey stranger." She said to him. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey yourself." Edward replied pulling Bella into a hug. He inhaled the scent of her hair, the scent of vanilla and orange blossoms bringing him home. Edward could have held her in that moment forever. He hadn't realized how much he had truly missed her, the warmth of her skin, and the smell of her hair, her adorable smile and the cinnamon eyes that he could get lost in.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere." Bella whispered softly into his ear.

"I know. But I just realized how much I've really missed you the last couple of weeks, and tomorrow I'm leaving to go to New York for three days." He admitted.

"I've missed you too. But I understand why we haven't seen much of each other and I want you to know how very proud I am of you." Bella said softly. She broke away from his embrace and led him into the family room and tugged him down on the sofa next to her. "Can you stay for Dawson's Creek?"

"Yeah." Edward chuckled. "Just let me call my mom and let her know." He promised his Mom that he would be home soon after the show was over.

When their show ended, Edward stood and reached down for Bella's hand to pull her up as well.

"I'm not ready for you to leave just yet." Bella pouted quietly. Edward gently lifted her chin up and looked down into her sad eyes.

"I know Bella, but I have to. I still have so much to do, but I'm glad that I could come over to spend a little bit of time with you. I'll be back before you know it. And Sunday afternoon, I'm all yours okay?"

Edward said hoping that would appease her, and hoping that she would agree because he truly did want to make up for what he felt was neglect for the past two weeks. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Promise me that you'll call or IM me while you're gone?" Bella asked.

"You don't have to ask Bella, you know I will." Edward chuckled.

She walked him to the door and he wrapped his arms around her once again, and Bella reached up to his face and looked into his eyes and softly placed her lips upon his. While it wasn't a passionate kiss, it was soft and sweet and… perfect. Edward rested his forehead against Bella's. Edward noticed that Bella was biting her bottom lip, something she only did when she was nervous. He smiled and brushed his thumb against her lips begging her to release her bottom lip.

"Bella, you only do that when you're nervous. What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"I just really want things to go well for you in New York, so I wanted to wish you good luck." Bella answered shyly.

"Well, if that's how you want to wish me good luck you can do it anytime." Edward chuckled. "Goodnight love, sweet dreams." He said as he turned and walked out the door. He made it to the second step when he heard Bella.

"Edward!" She called out. She flew through the door and Edward caught her in his arms. She wound her hands into the hair at the base of his neck and kissed him again, catching his bottom lip and kissing him ardently. The kiss completely took Edward by surprise as she had only truly kissed him for the first time not moments before, but he wasn't one to complain. He kissed her back as she broke the kiss touching their foreheads together once again. "Good luck." She said breathlessly.

**A/N: Reviews may not compare to goodnight kisses from Edward, but they're nice to receive all the same so please leave one! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Just a few notes before we start... I apologize ahead of time because I've had a hard time in getting this beta'd. If anyone is interested or knows someone who is interested in beta-ing PLEASE send me a message. =D And so without further ado...

*Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.*

Chapter Five

Bella waited on Sunday afternoon to hear her favorite sound in the entire world: the velvety tenor of Edward's voice. She had spoken with him on Saturday evening and his audition went exceptionally well. For his audition he was asked to perform two pieces, one of Juilliard's choosing, and one of Edward's choosing. The latter Juilliard hoped would be a piece that he composed himself. Since Christmas Edward had worked hard on his composition, wanting to get it just right. And he had done so over the past two weeks with the help of Esme and his piano teacher. The panel that he auditioned for was very impressed overall with his composition and told him that he could expect a letter of either acceptance or rejection in the next couple weeks.

Edward left the audition feeling that he had done his very best, and was proud of himself. Esme beamed at her son. She wasn't allowed into the audition but she had been out in the hall and had heard every minute of it. His passion for music rivaled her own, and she knew in her heart that Juilliard was something that he truly wanted.

"Sweetheart, you did so well today. I'm very proud of you. I'm always proud of you, but today Edward, I'm in awe of you. I can't describe how I felt seeing you audition today, the passion and emotion flowing from your fingers. It was incredible." Esme smiled up at her son with tears in her eyes.

"You saw me audition?" Edward asked incredulously. "I thought parents weren't allowed in the concert hall?"

"I couldn't help myself Edward." Esme admitted. "I was out in the hall and peered through the door, I heard the entire thing. And your composition…it's beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom." Edward responded. "I guess I don't have to tell you who I wrote it for." He said sheepishly.

"Bella. I know sweetheart." Esme said with a caring smile. "Edward, I know that I've never said much about the two of you, but I think I've always known that somehow you'd end up together at some point. And I love her dearly, she's already like a part of the family. I just worry about what will happen to the two of you when you go off to school in the fall. You're already so protective of her, and you're both so attached to each other. You always have been, since you were kids. It's heartbreaking to think about." She said honestly.

"Mom," Edward began, "Bella and I are still trying to figure 'us' out. I completely adore her, but it's important for us to be friends. Neither of us want to risk the relationship we've had since we were kids. And I understand your worries. I have the same worries, but I don't want to think about them until I absolutely have to." Edward frowned. "Speaking of Bella, I need to call her."

"Sure sweetheart, I need to call your Dad too and tell him how completely wonderful you were today." Esme said gently patting Edward's cheek.

Edward quickly dialed Bella's number.

"Edward?" Bella answered.

"Hey, love." Edward sighed at the sound of her sweet voice.

"How did it go today?" Bella asked curiously.

"Today went very well. Although it will be another couple weeks before I receive a letter of either rejection or acceptance." Edward responded.

"I had a good feeling about today, Edward. I have no doubt that you will receive an acceptance letter. You're too talented for Juilliard to pass up." Bella said with a smile.

"Don't put me up on such a high pedestal Bella." Edward warned. "I'd hate to fall and disappoint you."

"I don't think you could ever disappoint me." Bella murmured.

"Do we still have a date for tomorrow afternoon?" Edward asked.

"As far as I know yes, but we'll have to go to your house if that's okay. Emmett is working and my Mom and Dad are heading to Port Angeles for the day. Alice is here since your Dad is working the night shift…maybe you guys could just pick us up on your way home from the airport?" Bella asked hopefully.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Edward chuckled. "Will Jazz be joining us?"

"Probably. He's here now, why else would I be allowed to talk to you for so long?" Bella snickered.

"Fair enough." Edward replied. "I better go, Mom is waiting on me so we can go to dinner. I will call you as soon as we land in Seattle. I miss you"

"Miss you too. Have fun with your Mom." Bella encouraged. She wished him a safe flight and said goodnight.

And so that Sunday, Bella waited…and waited for the phone to ring.

"Bella, just because you're staring at it doesn't mean it's going to ring any quicker." Alice reminded her rolling her eyes.

"I know. I just wish he'd call already. They should have landed like two hours ago Alice." Bella reminded her.

"I know Bella. But if something was really wrong, they would have called. Maybe Edward just wants to surprise you." Alice suggested.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward knows better. He knows I detest surprises."

"Oh girl, that was years ago…you just need to let it go. It wasn't meant to scar you for life." Alice was referring to an incident that occurred when she and Bella were eight and the boys were eleven. Alice and Bella had been playing dress up in the woods behind the Swan's house. Bella was a princess and Alice fittingly enough was playing Tinkerbelle and Emmett thought it would be funny to sneak up a tree and jump out of it and scare them, while Edward and Jasper warned against it, Emmett did it anyway, and scared the begeezus out of poor Bella causing the little thing to wet her pants. It didn't help that Emmett started calling her 'Princess Pissy Pants'. Edward walked Bella home and Emmett spent the majority of that summer in his room. He never again thought it would be a good idea to scare his sister.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bella answered in a panic.

"Bella, we're okay. Mom and I just forgot to charge phone last night. We were a little delayed, but we're here safe. We should be there in a few hours." Edward promised. To Bella his voice never sounded so good.

"I've been so worried." Bella admitted.

"I'm sure, sweet girl." Edward said, his voice pure velvet. "I'm sorry you were worried. I just didn't want to wake you up this morning by calling to let you know that our flight was a bit delayed."

Edward said apologetically.

"Next time wake me up please. Alice is ready to shoot me because I've gotten myself so worked up." Bella pleaded.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "I'll see you in a few hours okay? And then I'm yours for the rest of the afternoon and evening." Edward assured her.

Bella sighed and ended the call, and passed the information on to Alice.

"See," Alice said, "I knew everything would be fine. You just worry too much!"

And so it was not four hours later, that Esme pulled into the Swan's driveway and Edward bounded up to the front door where Alice stood waiting for them. She handed him her overnight bag and skipped down the front steps. Bella greeted Edward with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, and he waited for her while she locked the front door and he walked with her hand in hand to Esme's SUV.

"How was your weekend girls?" Esme asked.

"It was great Mom! Renee took us to the movies yesterday and we saw 'Bridget Jones's Diary'." Alice said emphatically.

"And how was it, Bella?" Edward asked knowing full well what it was about.

"It was okay, but Bridget Jones is no Elizabeth Bennett!" Bella concluded. Edward and Esme couldn't help but laugh. Pride and Prejudice was Bella's favorite book and she would defend it with more passion than Edward had ever seen.

"But you enjoyed the movie anyway I hope?" Esme asked

"Yes we did." Alice replied. "There were parts that were just soo funny. Good thing Renee had tissue otherwise I would have looked like a clown with all my mascara running down my face." Alice mused.

"Oh! And the best part…Jasper asked me to PROM! Oh please Mom, can I go?" Alice squealed. Esme gave Edward a pointed look in the rear view mirror.

"That is something that your father and I will have to discuss, Alice." In the mean time, let Jasper know that and we will get back to you in a couple of days." Esme responded.

When they arrived at the Cullen's, Bella helped Edward carry his and Esme's luggage into the house while Esme went into the kitchen to start on dinner. "Edward when you're done, please come see me in the kitchen for a moment?" Esme asked. Edward and Bella carried the bags upstairs and Edward asked Bella to pick out a movie and meet him in the media room downstairs. Edward walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked. Esme had her back to him cooking something on the stove.

"Sweetheart, are you planning on asking Bella to the Prom if you haven't already?" Esme asked.

"I want to ask her, but no I haven't yet. With everything going on in the past two weeks I haven't had the chance." Edward replied.

Esme momentarily abandoned her cooking and came over to stand in front of her son. "I know that you want to take her, but please hear me out." Edward nodded and Esme continued. "As a mother of a fourteen year old girl, a freshman, I'd appreciate it if the boy who wanted to take my daughter to the prom asked me permission to ask my daughter before getting her hopes up. Now I'm not saying that in Alice's case that we will say no, because I know that you and Emmett will be there to keep an eye on her, and I trust Jasper, he's a good boy, but I think that Charlie would appreciate it if you asked his permission before asking Bella. I don't want to interfere, I'm just giving you my opinion."

"You know what they say about opinions, Mom." Edward smirked as Esme returned to her cooking.

"Yes, honey. Opinions are like assholes, everybody's got one." Esme snickered.

"Actually, Mom I had already thought about that and had planned on doing so. I'm hoping that I can catch Charlie tonight when I take Bella home. But for now, I just want to spend some time with her if that's okay. I feel like I've been ignoring her the past couple weeks and I want to make it up to her." Edward said honestly.

"Alright. I'll bring dinner down to you and I'll make sure that Alice and Jasper stay up here." Esme promised.

"Jazz is coming over?" Edward asked shaking his head.

"Of course…don't you see Bella as often as you can?" Esme smiled.

"Yeah Mom, but I don't see her every night." Edward said rolling his eyes. He grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge and headed to the media room in the basement to watch a movie with Bella.

"What did you pick to watch?" Edward asked with a smile.

"'Shakespeare in Love, and I'd like to get out the feather bed if that's okay?" Bella asked.

"Sounds good." Edward said with a chuckle. "My mom said she'd bring dinner down to us, so let's eat and then we'll get out the feather bed."

They decided to turn on the tv and channel surf until Esme brought down their dinner, waiting to watch the movie until they could get comfortable. Bella curled up next to Edward on the large comfortable chaise at the end of the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her and took in the scent of her…the scent of…home. Esme brought down their dinner not too much later and they ate quickly, wanting to be able to watch the entire movie before Edward had to take Bella home. They put their dinner plates aside and pulled out the large feather bed and a couple of the throw blankets and curled up on the floor to watch Shakespeare and his muse. They snuggled and kissed, some chaste and some wet and passionate. When they came up for air, Bella held tight to Edward's chest. Edward looked down at Bella to see her brow furrowed and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He gently brushed the hair from her face and drew faint circles against her cheek with his thumb.

"Bella are you alright love?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"I didn't think I'd miss you this much. I know that seems silly, but we always talk, everyday. And you were so busy that we didn't have time for much talking. I just missed it, ya know?" Bella said, her face full of sadness.

"I know. I missed it too, but I'm here and I want you to talk to me now. Tell me everything I've missed." Edward pleaded, the movie long forgotten.

Bella began to tell Edward everything he missed, starting the Monday after he got the letter requesting an audition. It was the little things they talked about, how something Emmett did at breakfast made her laugh or made her angry, something Renee experimented with for dinner that didn't turn out quite right, how Bella made chocolate chip cookies one day because she was craving them and before she could come back to put them in a Tupperware Emmett had eaten every single one. She told him about a new book that she had read, and a new song that she had heard on the radio that she loved. Edward took it all in, and found comfort in her eyes and the sound of her voice. He thought back to his conversation with his Mom and how he and Bella would fare when he leaves for college, whether it's to Juilliard or to UW. He knew that it would be hard leaving home and everyone and everything he had ever known, but nothing seemed as important as Bella did to him now. She was so worried that he didn't call to warn her of the flight delay, and that concerned him.

"Bella why were so you worried earlier today? It's not like you to be so frantic with worry." Edward asked.

"I'm not really sure…it might have been a mixture of things. Aunt Flo is here and that always makes me a bit crazy and emotional." Bella grimaced. And I couldn't help but panic that if something happened to you, I never really told you how I feel. It hurt just thinking about it."

Edward just held Bella tighter. "I'm sorry I didn't call Bella. I didn't know it would make you worry like that." He apologized. "I don't want you to feel so anxious and worried. But umm…who is Aunt Flo?" He asked.

"Umm…" Bella blushed. "It's what I call my time of the month." She replied quietly.

"Ohhh. That makes sense." Edward chuckled.

"Aren't you bothered by that?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I have a Mom and a sister. I've been known to drive down to the Thriftway to pick up stuff for them if they needed it. It's a natural thing…it doesn't make you a freak." Edward explained.

"I don't want to be this crazy emo person for a week out of every month." Bella admitted. "I talked to my mom about it a while ago… and she took me to the doctor and she put me on the pill to try to tame the craziness, but I don't think it's helping. I'm sorry I was so worried. It was completely irrational."

"Bella," Edward sighed. "You are an emotional person anyway, when you are upset or happy you struggle to keep your emotions in check anyway. It's part of who you are and it's not a bad thing. I think you just have hormones that surge and amplify your emotions when 'Aunt Flo' visits. And you are most certainly not crazy." He assured her.

Edward filled Bella in on everything she missed during those two weeks from his point of view. And while most of it revolved around baseball and piano lessons, Bella listened intently, the smooth tenor of his voice calming her after her own little upset. She was glad that after she told him about her visitor that he didn't push her away. Her new meds really were making her irrational.

"I'm glad that I wasn't royalty in that time period." Bella mused. "I would have hated those heavy dresses, and the wigs. Those pointy things in her hair look painful!"

"Well look at the men, they wore tights!" Edward laughed.

"I don't know, I kinda like the tights…you can see their bums better that way." Bella grinned.

"Ahh…silly girl…can you not leave anything to the imagination?" Edward asked. Bella blushed.

"I better get you home." Edward noted the time to Bella. They cleaned up the media room and headed upstairs. "Mom, I'm just going to take Bella home, I won't be gone long."

"Okay sweetheart. Drive carefully, it's starting to rain. Good to see you Bella, I'll see you at the game on Tuesday!" Esme said.

"Okay." Bella smiled. "Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." She said gratefully.

Edward opened the door and helped Bella into the car. Once he was in, Bella smiled at him. He put the car into gear and took her hand.

"You are always quite the gentleman." Bella noted. "It makes me feel…cherished."

"You are." Edward smiled her favorite crooked smile. "And thank my Mom and Dad for instilling those manners in me."

"I'll have to remember to do that." Bella said with a grin.

"Bella, do you know if Charlie is home tonight? I need to speak with him for a moment." Edward asked.

"As far as I know he is. He was off today, so unless he got called in…" She answered. "Is everything okay Edward?"

"Yes, love, everything is fine. I just have something I need to talk to him about." Edward assured her.

Edward was relieved when he pulled up in front of the Swan's house and Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. He parked his car and walked around to open the door for Bella. They walked together towards the house. Bella opened the door quietly and they walked in. As usual, the TV was on, a baseball game in progress. Bella could hear laughter from the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?" Bella called out.

"In here, Bella!" Renee shouted in reply.

Bella and Edward entered the kitchen to find her parents, their faces and clothing disheveled and covered in flour. Renee was sitting on the island and Charlie was standing in front of her.

"Cookie?" Renee snickered. "I made oatmeal raisin."

Bella blushed at the scene before her embarrassed that Edward was witness to it, and she turned to him and mouthed 'I am so sorry'. Edward had witnessed a similar scene in his own home several times before but he couldn't help but chuckle at a thoroughly floured Chief Swan.

Charlie cleared his throat. "How did the audition go Edward? He asked unsuccessfully wiping at his face to remove the flour.

"I think it went extremely well. The audition panel seemed very pleased with the pieces I chose to play, so hopefully that's a good sign." Edward replied.

"We're awful proud of you, Son. They'd be lucky to have you at their school." Charlie said, both Bella and Edward taken aback by the statement. Renee just sat on the island smiling.

"Thank you Charlie, that means a lot. Edward acknowledged. "Do you have a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you if that's okay." He asked.

"Sure, Edward. Give me a couple minutes to clean up and I'll meet you in the living room." Charlie asked as he started out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Bella remained in the kitchen with Renee while Edward grabbed a cookie and headed into the living room.

Renee grinned widely at Bella. "Any idea what he wants to talk to your Dad about?" She asked hopping off the counter and starting to clean up the kitchen.

"None whatsoever." Bella replied, pitching in to help her Mom clean up the messy kitchen.

They heard Charlie descend the stairs and enter the living room. Mother and daughter continued to clean in silence. Renee because she was eager to overhear the conversation, and Bella because she wanted to stay busy so she didn't think about what Edward could possibly want to talk to her Dad about.

"Renee! Charlie hollered. "Could you join us please?"

Renee looked at Bella, but Bella just shrugged. "Put this stuff in the dishwasher please?" Renee said pointing to the dishes on the counter. "I'm sure it'll be fine honey." She said encouragingly. Renee left the kitchen and joined Charlie and Edward in the living room.

"What's going on?" Renee asked as she took in the serious look on Charlie's face. But it was Edward who answered.

"Renee, I wanted to ask you and Charlie's permission to ask Bella to Prom. I know that she is not allowed to go out on a date with me, but I was hoping that you'd make an exception for Prom." Edward responded honestly.

"Have you asked Bella yet if she'd even like to go?" Charlie asked.

"No. I didn't want to ask and have her agree only to be disappointed if you didn't allow her to go. That's why I'm seeking your permission to ask her." Edward replied.

Charlie asked Edward to rejoin Bella in the kitchen so that he could discuss the situation with his wife. Edward did as he was asked and went into the kitchen. Bella was still loading dishes into the dishwasher when Edward came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bella gasped in surprise.

"Edward…" She breathed. "Please don't sneak up on me like that. Not that I mind this." She said covering his arms with hers. She leaned back into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is perfect Bella. If it was something to worry about I would have told you." Edward said turning Bella in his arms so he could see her face. He tenderly lifted her chin up with his finger and brushed her lips with his thumb, wanting so badly to kiss her, but afraid to do so should Charlie suddenly walk into the kitchen.

"Edward?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Be right there Charlie." Edward answered. "Bella," He whispered "don't worry…really, everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about." He released her from his arms and turned to go back into the living room.

"First of all," Renee began, "Edward, we really appreciate you asking us for permission before asking Bella to Prom. It warms my heart to know that you care enough about Isabella to protect her from disappointment."

"Edward, we've known you a long time, and you're a good kid. I appreciate the respect that you've shown Renee and I and Bella as well." Charlie started. "I know you care about our little girl, and if this wasn't your Senior Year I'd never find myself allowing this. You may ask Bella to Prom. And if she agrees, you may plan a date of sorts, take her to dinner beforehand if you like, as long as we know where you are planning on going and you call and let us know when you get to the dance. Her curfew will be one o'clock. Any questions?"

"No Charlie. And thank you both for allowing this, it really means a lot to me." Edward expressed appreciatively. "I better say goodnight to Bella and get home before my Mom worries about me."

"You're very welcome Edward." Renee nodded. "And I'll call your Mom and let her know that you're on your way."

Edward walked back into the kitchen were Bella was sitting at the breakfast bar. He smiled widely at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bella, I have to get going. But before I go…I just wanted to know if…you would do me the honor of going to Prom with me?" Edward asked his eyes full of emotion.

"Really?" Bella asked. "You want to take me to your Senior Prom?"

"There isn't anyone better to ask." Edward stated.

"Umm… I'd love to Edward. But there is the tiny little dilemma of that being considered an actual date, and you know how my Dad feels about that." Bella said as her face fell. The look on her face was the exact reason why Edward did what he did. He never wanted to see that dejected look on her face.

"Bella," He said as he lifted her chin gently with his finger. "I thought about that already. Why do you think I needed to talk to your Dad? I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't already have permission to take you. I didn't want a reason for that sad look to come across your beautiful face." He explained.

"I can go?" She asked her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes." Edward replied his own eyes reflecting the same emotion as Bella's. "And I really should get going. I don't want to get in trouble for being gone too long." He chuckled. "I'll IM you when I get home."

Bella walked Edward to the door, and gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. She watched him run in the rain to his car and drive away. Then she turned to her parents who were both still sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Thank you for letting me go to the Prom with Edward." Bella said gratefully.

"You're welcome honey." Renee said. "Apparently, Alice is also going with Jasper, so Esme and I have agreed that we will take you girls to Olympia this weekend to shop for dresses if you'd like."

"That would be great, Mom." Bella said as she gave Renee a hug.

The next day at school Alice reminded Bella that there was only three more weeks until Prom and it was imperative that they find a dress that weekend, because the less time they had to look, the less their chance of finding a dress they absolutely loved. Bella just wanted to find something simple but pretty, much like the dress that she wore to Homecoming. While the girls talked and made plans about their dress shopping that weekend, Edward, Emmett and Jasper discussed what they wanted to do Pre-Prom. Emmett wanted to rent a limo so that the six of them could ride together, it didn't bother him in the least that his baby sister would be at his Senior Prom with his best friend. It turned out that Jasper's Dad knew of a limousine company in Port Angeles that was willing to give them a fair price, so by Thursday night, that small detail was taken care of. They decided that they would take the girls to dinner at the Wildfire Grill in Port Angeles for dinner before heading to the Prom. Edward made sure that he ran every detail past Renee or Charlie even though Emmett assured him they wouldn't have a problem with it. Emmett was right, but Renee and Charlie appreciated the gesture none the less. So that Saturday while the girls were dress shopping the boys went to rent their tuxes, the color of Edward and Jasper's vests would have to wait until the girls verified the color of their dresses. Emmett was the only one who could truly get everything done that day. He had already known that Rose was planning on wearing a red dress and he chastised Edward and Jasper for waiting so long to ask Alice and Bella.

Carlisle happily lent Edward his cell phone that morning before they left so that the girls could call them from Esme's cell with the colors of their dresses. Edward was in the middle of getting his pants measured when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward." Bella replied.

"How's dress hunting going?" Edward asked.

"Good!" Bella exclaimed. "I thought you'd like to know my dress is midnight blue."

Edward smiled. "You'll be beautiful no matter what color you wear, but I'm glad you called to let me know."

Bella felt her cheeks flush. "Edward…" she started. "Thank you."

"It's true!" Edward admitted. "Any word on what color Alice is wearing yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, unfortunately." Bella sighed. "She's still looking. Keep your fingers crossed."

"Okay." Edward chuckled. "Call us when you know. We're almost done."

"Okay." Bella agreed. "Talk to you later.

They ended the call and returned to the task at hand.

"Jazz, man I feel sorry for you." Edward chuckled. "Bella found her dress already and Alice is still looking, and they've only been in Olympia for an hour." He said noting the time that the girls and their mothers had left that morning. He was impressed that Bella found something so quickly, but he imagined that she had chosen something simple yet elegant. Very much like Bella herself.

"Ali Cat will take her time." Jasper laughed. "She just knows what she likes, she won't settle for just anything."

Two hours later Carlisle's phone rang again.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Hi." Bella replied. "Poor Jasper. Alice's dress is hot pink. How thankful are you right now that pink is not my color?"

"You have _no_ idea." Edward chuckled. "Thank you for having mercy on me."

Bella giggled. "Alice wants to talk to Jasper, so I'll talk to you later." She said passing Esme's phone to Alice. She wanted to tell Jasper the good news herself and let him know that if he was so inclined he could get a gray or silver vest because she had found the perfect pair of silver shoes to match her dress. He was ever so thankful that she wasn't going to ask him to wear hot pink. As much as he liked her…he had his limits and wearing hot pink was one of them.

The night before the Prom, Alice spent the night over at Bella's. The boys had an away game, and because of the distance the girls didn't go. Alice cited that they would get back too late and they needed to get their sleep if they wanted to look beautiful for Prom night. So Carlisle, Esme and Charlie all went to the game leaving Renee with Alice and Bella. Renee ordered pizza and they watched chick flicks and gave each other pedicures and manicures. Alice took special care in perfecting Bella's French tipped toes and fingernails. Alice had Bella paint her toes and fingers a sparkly translucent pale pink.

"Can you believe we're going to Prom?" Alice squealed.

"Actually, no. I always thought I'd go to Prom my Senior year, not with Edward my Freshman year." Bella said honestly.

"Bella, I've seen the way my big brother looks at you. He doesn't see anyone but you. Oh, I think you'll go to Prom our Senior year, but I think it will still be with Edward on your arm." Alice predicted.

"Bella honey, I agree with Alice. That boy would walk across hot coals for you. He made sure that your father and I would even allow you to go tomorrow night before asking you if you even wanted to go just so you were spared the disappointment if we said no. Don't tell me you don't know just how much Edward cares for you." Renee said, her eyes full of emotion.

Bella looked down at her hands. "I know Edward cares for me. He doesn't always say it aloud, but every gesture, every time he opens a door, holds my hand, or carries my backpack for me he shows me how much he cares. He makes me feel so cherished and cared for. Most of the time he's oblivious to it and it makes it that much more special. I just wish I had something to give back to him besides a hug or a kiss on the cheek." Bella admitted.

"Bella, you give him everything, every time you allow him to do those things for you. He doesn't want anything from you in return except caring for him in return. Cherish him in return like he cherishes you. Like you mentioned sometimes it's the little things in life that are the best things." Renee suggested, her romantic emotional side shining through.

Alice giggled. "I agree Bella. Why do you think he likes it so much every time you wear that silly sweatshirt of his? That is on his list of things that you do for him as silly as it may seem. He won't admit it to me, but I know he loves it when you wear that shirt."

Bella smiled. "That I know for a fact." She giggled along with Alice. "He did tell me that he loves it when I wear his sweatshirt. He said it makes him feel that I belong to him in a 'quantifiable' way because it says 'Cullen' on the back."

"Ohmygod!" Alice shrieked. "He's marking his territory!"

Renee and Bella exploded with laughter at Alice's epiphany.

"It could be worse, honey." Renee declared. "But I think it's very sweet and he means no harm by it. I think he's being more protective than possessive."

"I wasn't worried about it." Bella murmured. "I kind of like feeling that I belong to him, even if we haven't declared that we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hmmph! Well I'm going to have a chat with my big brother!" Alice announced. "He can be so…" Alice was cut off by Charlie and Emmett bounding through the front door.

"Evenin' ladies." Emmett greeted.

Renee got up to welcome home her husband and son. The girls both greeted Emmett and asked him the results of the game. Forks won of course by a wide margin, Edward himself hitting two home runs.

"You girls missed out on a helluva game!" Charlie said excitedly.

Now that she knew Edward had hit two home runs, Bella felt immediate guilt that she had skipped out on the game in favor of spending the evening with Alice getting ready for Prom. Emmett caught on to Bella's emotions.

"Baby Bell…." Emmett said pleadingly. "There will be other games that he will hit a home run for you. Don't you dare feel guilty that you weren't there to see it tonight. He doesn't want you to and I don't want you to. He knows that you were thinking of him today while we were playing, and that's what is important to him."

Bella's mind ran back to the conversation they were having before Charlie and Emmett got home. Bella showed the boys she cared for them by going to their practices whenever possible afterschool and going to their games. She had never looked at it that way before. Just the thought of it brought a small smile to her lips.

"Thanks Em." Bella said, tightly hugging her brother. The phone rang and Bella checked the caller id. "It's Edward."

"Ten minutes Bella, it's after eleven." Charlie warned her.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Hey beautiful girl." Edward replied. "Sorry, I tried your IM'ing you, but it said you were offline, so I took a chance and called. I hope Charlie and Renee aren't too angry, I know it's late."

"That's okay. My Dad said I can only talk for ten minutes because it is late, but I'm glad you called. I heard you had a great game tonight."

"We did. Em pitched a helluva game. We totally spanked them." Edward said gleefully.

"You're not going to tell me about your two homeruns? I'm disappointed Edward. You're too modest for your own good." Bella chided.

Edward laughed. "Yes, beautiful girl, I hit two homers. Each one scored three runs. I wish you had been there to see it, but I don't want you to feel guilty that you weren't got it?" He asked.

Bella filled Edward in on the events of her evening. She even told him a little bit about the conversation before Charlie and Emmett barged in and interrupted. Bella looked over to see Charlie standing in the doorway of her bedroom tapping his watch and she knew that she had to tell Edward goodnight. She promised him that she would see him the following evening.

The next day dawned gloomy in the little town of Forks. But by midday, the overcast skies cleared and the sun made an appearance.

Renee was up early and made breakfast for the girls, Charlie was off to work as was Emmett, he was working a morning shift and would be home by the early afternoon. Renee had gone the day before and picked up his tux for him, and she went that morning and picked up Rose's corsage and Edward's boutonnière. Alice and Bella spent the morning lounging around until it was time to get their hair and make up done. Alice carefully curled Bella's mahogany tresses until it fell into gentle waves down her back. The sides she swept back into a sapphire barrette that Renee said belonged to her great-grandmother. Bella's makeup was minimal, a light dusting of silver eye shadow, some eye liner, mascara and clear lip gloss completed her makeup.

Alice curled her normally straight layered bob to flip out and she used molding paste to make it wispy, and kept her usual side bang. She applied silver and pink eye shadow for a dramatic touch. Renee drove Alice and Bella over to the Cullen's home. Rosalie had planned to meet up with Alice and Bella so they could get ready together. Renee and Esme checked in with them taking pictures and telling the girls how beautiful they were. Rosalie was overtaken by a wave of emotion as she imagined her own mother standing beside Renee and Esme gushing with happiness. Renee sensed Rosalie's distress immediately and grabbed Rose up in a warm embrace. Rosalie's mother Evie died when of ovarian cancer when Rose was fourteen. Although it had been nearly four years, the wound was still fresh to Rosalie, but she had found surrogate mom and friends in both Renee and Esme. She felt as comfortable with them as she had her own mother.

"Rosalie, sweetheart" Esme began, "you know that just because your mother is not here physically doesn't mean that's she's not with you in spirit. You carry her with you always in your heart." She gently reminded her.

"I know." Rose sniffed. "That doesn't mean that it hurts any less."

Alice and Bella watched their friend as she struggled with the emotion of not having her mother there for a precious moment in her life. They could only imagine that if she was this bereft now, how would she be come graduation? It made both of them thankful for their moms, and their hearts ache for their friend.

"Thank you both." Rosalie said to Renee and Esme with a weak smile. "Thank you for making me feel like one of your own."

"You aren't?" Renee asked bringing a smile to Rosalie's face. "You're welcome sweetie. We're here for you anytime." She gave Rose another quick hug, as did Esme and they left the room.

"Alright, enough of this snivelly shit!" Rosalie snorted as she checked her makeup in the mirror.

Alice giggled. "That's the Rose we know and love!"

"And don't you forget it!" Rose smirked.

Bella turned to give herself a final check in the mirror.

"Bella, Edward won't know what hit him. You look amazing." Rosalie praised.

The three girls began their descent down the stairs one at a time to make their grand entrances. Rosalie came first, wearing a form fitting one shouldered red dress. The only decoration was ruffles and flowers on the right shoulder. She wore her pale blonde hair up in a French twist with tender curls cascading down. Emmett lost all coherent thought when he saw her. He pulled her into a tight embrace as Renee snapped photos all around them. Next came Alice, in all her hot pink perfection. Her dress was adorned with shimmering sequins at the bodice, held up by glitzy rhinestone straps. It had a high waistline and a full skirt that started light and the shades of pink gradually got deeper toward the hem which stopped several inches above her knees. She accessorized with sparkly silver strappy heels. Jasper suddenly understood how Emmett felt when he first saw Rose coming down the stairs. He met Alice at the foot of the stairs and bowed, kissing her hand. And last, but not least…Bella. She stood at the top of the stairs as Edward eagerly waited below. He happened to look up and the vision he saw took his breath away. He had no words in that moment, but he knew he'd never forget how Bella looked. She was absolutely stunning in a midnight blue strapless dress that stopped just shy of her knees. The taffeta skirt had a lace overlay that was accented with shimmering silver embroidery. The style was simple yet stunning and absolutely…Bella. Edward stepped forward and offered his hand to guide her down the remaining stairs. He gently laid his hand at the small of her back.

"Love, you are heartbreakingly beautiful." He whispered softly into her ear.

"You…handsome are very biased." Bella said with a grin and Edward couldn't help but chuckle.

Bella felt every bit as breathless as Edward did when she saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was devastatingly handsome in his tux with a vest the same shade of blue as her dress. His bronze hair in a wonderful disarray, and his emerald eyes gleaming.

"I mean it Bella, you are breathtaking." Edward said honestly.

"Thank you." Bella blushed. "I meant it too ya know. You clean up well." Bella couldn't help but smile.

The three couples made their way out to the courtyard in front of the Cullen's home. Several photographs later the happy couples piled into the limousine and headed to Port Angeles.

Edward found it difficult not to touch Bella that evening. Hardly a moment went by that he wasn't holding her hand or had his hand at the small of her back. As they sat at dinner, Edward found himself playing with her hair, if for no other reason than to be close to her. Bella relished the attention and reciprocated by laying her hand upon his knee when she wasn't holding his hand. Later, when they arrived at the Olympic Lodge where the Prom was being held in the Ballroom, after they had spent a fair amount of time on the dance floor, Edward sat down at their table and pulled Bella down to sit on his lap. He gently pushed her hair off her shoulder and tenderly kissed her collarbone and peppered kisses up to her neck and placed a soft, open mouthed kiss at the soft spot just below her ear. Bella once again found herself breathless, this time from his kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair, slightly tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Edward?" Bella whispered timidly.

"Mmhmm." He hummed in response, slowly halting his kisses to gaze into her eyes. Bella immediately missed the contact of her lips on his skin.

"In case I forget to tell you later, I had an amazing time tonight." Bella said softly.

"The night is still young, love." Edward chuckled. Bella leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Are you content just to sit here kissing me Cullen? Bella asked.

"Mmm, while it's an entertaining thought, no. I'm content holding you in my arms. Kissing you is just a perk." Edward admitted smiling his crooked smile.

"A perk huh? Bella whispered into his ear, causing his skin to prickle.

"Mmmhmm…" Edward murmured resuming his kisses to her collarbone. Bella felt him suck on the skin at her neck and gently nip her.

"Hey, don't leave marks okay, handsome? Bella requested.

"Bella," Edward breathed. "I wouldn't do that to you…not yet anyway." He said with a smirk.

Bella smiled into Edward's neck as she returned a nipping kiss. They enjoyed several more dances relishing in the feel of being in one another's arms. When they weren't dancing they were sitting close, lost in conversation. Emmett broke their happy little bubble by asking his baby sister to dance.

"Having a good time Baby Bell?" Emmett asked.

"I'm having an amazing time." Bella answered honestly.

Emmett chuckled. "I've never seen you so happy Baby Bell…Eddie must be doing something right."

"He's been very good to me." Bella nodded.

"I still don't know how I missed the feelings that you two have apparently have had for each other for years." Emmett mused. "It doesn't matter as long ad he's good to you and you're happy."

"I am happy, Em. Incandescently happy." Bella beamed. "Speaking of happy, how is Rose? She was having such a hard time earlier."

"She's good. Not great, but having a good time. Mom told me about what happened when you girls were getting ready. Hell, you know as well as I do that she has good days and bad days. I think it's worse because the anniversary is coming up and it doesn't help that her grandma is gone now too." Emmett sighed. The song ended and Bella tightly embraced her big brother. "Em, I love you and I love Rose and I'll always be there for both of you – anything, anytime." Bella said softly choking back tears.

"We love you too Baby Bell." Emmett whispered his voice breaking. He escorted his sister back over to his best friend. "She's all yours Eddie." He said clapping his friend on the back.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" Edward asked concerned. He opened his arms to her and Bella settled herself onto his lap. She laid her head against his shoulder and softly told him what she and Emmett talked about and she explained what happened with Rose that afternoon. Edward quietly listened, his only reaction was squeezing her tighter when her voice strained and tears threatened to fall. He placed several gentle kisses to the top of her head. Edward found his heart also going out to Rose. He loved his own mother immensely and couldn't imagine her not being there. They stayed in their own little bubble until Alice broke them out of their reverie.

"Edward, Bella…they're going to crown the King and Queen!" Alice squealed.

It wasn't a shock to anyone that Emmett and Rosalie were named Prom King and Queen, after all, they had been voted 'Couple Most Likely to Stay Together" for the yearbook. Emmett just grinned as the Junior Class President put the goofy crown on his head and draped the sash across his shoulders, but Rosalie appeared to have lost the façade she was so desperately trying to keep up. By the time they finally had the crown pinned to her head she was crumbling in Emmett's arms.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Bella cursed. "I'm sorry… I can't… I can't watch this." She choked out, rising from Edward's lap and hastily exiting the ballroom. Poor Edward was momentarily stunned by Bella dropping an F bomb. He had never heard anything remotely vulgar pass her lips and if it wasn't for the pained look in her eyes, it probably would have turned him on.

"Edward!" Alice hissed. "Don't just sit there! Go to her!"

"Shit! Right, sorry!" He apologized and rose from his seat in search of Bella. He found her just down the hall from the ballroom in the lobby in front of the restrooms. She was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her forehead was against her knees, her long hair creating a curtain around her. She didn't hear Edward approach her.

"Bella," he said softly, kneeling down in front of her. "Baby, let's get you off the floor." He began to pry her fingers apart. She looked up at him with reddened eyes, tears still escaping down her cheeks. "'Kay" She breathed. Bella allowed Edward to help her up from the floor. He led her over to a sofa and once again pulled her down onto his lap. She threw her arms around his broad chest and buried her face into his neck. He held her tight, slowly rubbing circles on her back, just letting her sob. He didn't try to talk to her, he just tried to hold his Bella together.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading. Please leave me a Christmas Gift in the form of a Review! I hope everyone has a safe and happy Holiday Season! See you next week!

**Happy Holidays!**

Kare

XX


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm still looking for someone who is interested in beta-ing this little story. (Okay so maybe it's not so little... completed it will be between 32-35 chapters long.) If you are interested or know of someone who is interested in taking on that task please let me know! That said... this chapter is a bit shorter, but I think you'll be pleased with the conclusion of it. SO... on with it!

* * *

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Bella," Edward pleaded. "Stop apologizing please. Prom was not a disaster. It was perfect because I was there with you."

It had been a week and a half since Prom and Bella was still apologizing for her outburst following the coronation of Emmett and Rosalie. After Rose and Bella fell apart, the six friends climbed into their limo and had their driver take them to an all night diner for ice cream sundaes, where the girls laughed and cried some more and the boys laughed along with them and held them while they cried.

Bella felt immensely guilty, she had wanted everything to be perfect for Edward. She wanted him to have happy memories of his Senior Prom, not depressing memories of trying to console and hold his over emotional date together. She made no qualms in telling Edward exactly that. While he appreciated her honesty, it made him angry.

"Bella," he said, the anger clearly showing with his tone. "Just stop, okay? You don't get to control my memories or how I feel about them. My Senior Prom was perfect because I was lucky enough to take you. You're my best friend, and I care for you more than I can put into words. I could care less that you spent a good portion of the night crying on my shoulder. I care that you were upset and I care about the reason why, but I don't care that you cried. I feel grateful that you allowed me to hold you in my arms. I can't describe how I felt as I watched you walk down the stairs, you looked beautiful. You're always beautiful, but you were dazzling that evening. Your smile, your laugh, and how it felt to hold you in my arms as we danced – that Isabella is what made it perfect. You may not believe it, but don't you dare try and take it away from me." Edward needed Bella to understand how he felt, he knew that his harsh words would sting her, but once he had a chance to cool down he could apologize and hopefully she'd understand, and as he'd expected her eyes glistened with tears.

"Edward." She hiccupped. He pivoted and walked away from where she was sitting on the bleachers. It hurt him to walk away from her but he needed to do it, and it certainly hurt Bella to see the pain on his face and watch him walk away from her.

"Come on Baby Bell." Emmett nudged her shoulder. "Let's get you home."

"Emmett, I think I really hurt him." Bella admitted through her tears.

"Yeah, I think I can agree with that assumption. I know he's pretty pissed off."

"He must hate me." Bella sniffed. "I would if I were him."

"Bell, he doesn't hate you and you know it. He adores you, but sometimes your head gets stuck in your ass. You know Eddie as well as I do. Give him some time to cool down, he'll let you know when he's ready to talk again." Emmett assured her.

"Thanks, Em." Bella smiled weakly.

"Hey, what's a big brother for?" He asked grinning. "Now, please don't cry anymore Baby Bell… the last few days have been hell and I don't think I can handle anymore crying before I start crying myself." He said wiping away her tears.

Emmett really was the best older brother Bella could ask for. He protected her, he defended her and he loved her insanely. She wasn't annoying to him the way that most little sisters sometimes can be. She was the keeper of his secrets, his biggest cheerleader and more importantly his friend. To Emmett, Bella was smart, funny, honest, charming and had the biggest heart of anyone he'd ever met. It pained him to think about leaving for UW in the fall leaving Bella behind.

Two days had passed since Edward walked away from Bella. But she went to practice on Thursday anyway as well as the home game on Friday. It was the final game of the regular season, if Forks won, they would go to the WIAA's. Bella had hoped that Edward would talk to her on Thursday, but he wouldn't even meet her gaze. So Friday, she thought she would wear his sweatshirt in hope that it would bring him back to her. She climbed up to her usual spot in the bleachers where she was joined by her Mom and Dad, Alice, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper's parents and of course, Rosalie. Forks won nine to three, with Edward hitting a three run homer. Bella was ecstatic as she climbed down to where she usually waited for Edward after the game. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all agreed they would meet everyone else at Pizza Palace. Edward cautiously walked over to where Bella sat.

"Hi." Bella said timidly.

"Hi." Edward sighed. "Isabella, I… umm… sorta need my sweatshirt back now."

Bella was stunned at his request. She weakly lifted it over her head and handed it back to him. She didn't say a word, but she couldn't hide the hurt on her face, nor could she stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

Edward silently accepted the sweatshirt from Bella and turned and started for the locker room. Rosalie emerged from her father's office to find Bella falling apart on the bleachers.

"Will you take me home Rose? Please?" Bella begged. "I don't want anyone else to see me like this."

"Sure Bella." Rose agreed. "Give me a minute to tell my Dad and he can let Em know."

Rosalie returned quickly and hurried Bella off to her newly inherited Red BMW convertible before Emmett could catch up and ask questions.

"Are you going to tell me what had you so upset or am I going to have a make a scene and demand that Edward tell me?" Rose asked.

Bella told Rose the entire sordid story, cringing because she didn't want to make Rose feel sad or the least bit at fault. Bella sobbed even harder when she told Rose about the sweatshirt, but Rosalie couldn't help but empathize with her when Bella explained the meaning behind it. When they arrived at Bella's house, Rosalie walked inside with Bella and announced that she was staying…claiming that Bella wasn't in a state to be left alone. Rose hugged Bella and promised her that everything would be alright. She told her she was young, and men are fickle. They giggled together as Rose told Bella that boys who make you cry aren't worth keeping and the ones who are never will. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking together in the warmth of Bella's bedroom.

"Where is Bella?" Renee asked Emmett and Edward. Edward cringed. Emmett looked at him with a raised brow.

"Coach said that she wasn't feeling well, so Rose took her home." Emmett replied.

"Hmm…well she felt fine at the game. She was whooping and hollering with the rest of us." Renee pondered.

"It's probably a girl thing Mom, don't worry about it. She'll go home and curl up with a book until she feels better. You know Bella." Emmett reassured his mother.

Thinking that was the case, Renee dismissed it. But became concerned when Rosalie didn't meet up with everyone else. Emmett agreed to go home and check on them. He quietly closed the front door behind him and slowly started up the stairs when Rosalie peeked out of Bella's room.

"Shh…she's finally sleeping." Rose whispered.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked. "Mom was worried, she said Bella was fine during the game, and then I know she talked to Edward, he looked as pale as a ghost when Mom asked where Bella was…"

Rosalie pushed Emmett into his room and closed the door. She relayed everything that Bella had told her and Emmett was furious.

"I shouldn't have allowed this. Edward's a good guy but he's moody as fuck. I never thought that he would hurt her." Emmett said angrily. "I need to take care of this. Nobody hurts Baby Bell and gets away with it, even if he is my supposed Best Friend."

"Emmett, calm down. I know you're angry, hell, I am too, but being angry isn't going to do anyone any good. You don't know what Edward's side of the story is. I'm not saying that Bella's at fault, but as the saying goes, it takes two to tango, ya know?" Rosalie reasoned.

"I know, I know. But the thought of her sitting out there on the damn bleachers crying her sweet little heart out kills me. In the fucking rain no less." Emmett hissed. "I talked to Bell the other night about this and I told her to give him some time and that he would talk to her eventually, not ignore her completely."

Emmett's heart hurt for his little sister, and was angry at his best friend for causing her pain. He never did return to the victory party that evening, he took Rose downstairs and dished up some of the pizza that he had brought home for Bella. After Charlie and Renee returned home he told them that he was going over to the Cullen's after following Rosalie to make sure that she got home safely.

Edward was leaning into the trunk of his car pulling out his gear and backpack when Emmett pulled into the drive.

"What the fuck Eddie?" Emmett hissed. "You fucking hurt her."

"Emmett, stay out of this please." Edward asked.

"The hell I will!" Emmett raged. "She's my little sister Ed, and you left her sitting there on the fucking bleachers in the rain falling to pieces. I trusted you to take care of her not to destroy her!"

Edward had seen the hurt in Bella's eyes when he turned and walked away from her on Wednesday after practice, and again that afternoon when he asked her for his sweatshirt that afternoon. He was still angry with her, but he missed her desperately and had hoped that his sweatshirt would be filled with her scent and it was. It was the only thing that comforted him after walking away from her for the second time. He just wasn't ready to face her again. He had no idea how much the sweatshirt had come to mean to Bella and how much she loved wearing it. He knew asking for the sweatshirt would be selfish of him, but he hadn't imagined that it would have such an effect on Bella. And the thought of Bella in such despair made his chest ache.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as he slammed the trunk of his car shut. "Emmett, I didn't know that would happen. I haven't talked to her for the last two days because I needed some space and I didn't want her to feel the need to apologize for something else. Em, jesus I honestly didn't mean to hurt her. I asked for the sweatshirt back because I miss her, but I still want a little bit of time. I thought... hell I…" But before he could finish Emmett cut him off.

"But you did hurt her, whether it was intentional or not dude." Emmett said honestly. "Either you make this right with her or leave her the fuck alone." He said as he got back into his truck and drove away.

Alice was standing on the front porch in the darkness and heard the entire conversation. Edward gasped when he saw her there.

"Alice! Jesus you scared the shit out of me!"

Alice growled at him. "What did you do to Bella?"

Edward walked past her and into the house. He was upset with himself for being selfish and asking for the damn sweatshirt to begin with, he had no idea that she had become so attached to it and that it symbolized something bigger by him asking for it. He was beside himself that he had apparently hurt her so badly. The following morning, he called over to the Swan's and Renee answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Renee, it's Edward is Bella or Emmett home?" He asked.

"Hi, Edward. Emmett is working today, and I'm not sure that Bella wants to talk to you right now. I heard what happened yesterday and I don't know what's going on with you two, but honey I gotta say I don't like it." Renee replied. When Emmett had returned the night before he gave his mother an edited version of what had happened between Edward and Bella. If Bella wanted her mom to know the entire story it was up to her to tell her, but since Charlie had to be up and at work early the next morning, it was left to Renee to find out from her son just why he felt he needed to go over to the Cullen's after following Rosalie home.

"I'm sorry, Renee. I don't like it either. It's just really important that I talk to Bella. I didn't mean to hurt her, and she needs to know that. Please ask her if she'll talk to me?" Edward begged.

"Alright sweetie, I'll ask her but I'm pretty sure I know what her answer will be. Hang on just a minute." Renee replied.

Edward could hear Renee trudging up the steps and heard her gently knock on Bella's door.

"Bella, it's Mom." He heard Renee say to the door. He heard the door open. "Bell, Edward is on the phone, he really wants to talk to you sweetheart. He said it's really important that he talk to you. Please just talk to him honey, he sounds awful." Renee told Bella.

Bella nodded looking up from the book she was reading and reached out to take the phone from Renee. She waited for Renee to shut the door before she answered.

"Hello?" Bella answered shakily.

"Bella…" Edward started. "I am so sorry about yesterday…" Bella cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Edward, save it. I don't want your apologies. You hurt me yesterday, more than I ever thought you would, but you did and you didn't even look back. I thought I could deal with it on Wednesday when you walked away from me without a word, I thought I deserved it. But yesterday when you asked for the sweatshirt back and didn't say another word, that hurt me Edward. I trusted you not to do that and yet you did." Bella said harshly.

"Bella, I didn't ask for my sweatshirt back to hurt you. I asked for it because I missed you. I was still angry from Wednesday but I missed you and I so desperately wanted something that I knew would remind me of you. It was pure selfishness that I asked for it back. I swear Bella, I never meant for it to hurt you. I didn't realize how much it meant to you, and I didn't think that it would symbolize the end of us to you in doing so. Had I realized that I never would have asked for it back." He spoke quietly, but he was honest in his admission.

"Is it the end of us?" Bella asked quietly.

"No! God no. Bella… I…" Edward stammered. "Do you think I could come over? I really need to see you." He asked.

"Oh, Edward. I… I'd have to check with my Mom." Bella rose from her bed and went to find her mother. Renee didn't have a problem with Edward coming over, so Bella told him that it was alright and he promised to be over in twenty minutes.

When the doorbell rang, it was Renee who answered the door.

"Hi Sweetie." Renee greeted him.

"Hi Renee. Thanks for letting me come over." Edward replied.

"Sure sweetie. Bella's up in her room. You guys can talk up there, but leave the door open okay? Renee asked.

Edward climbed the stairs up to Bella's room. He had never been in her room before, he had walked by it several hundred times, but had not once been invited inside. He quietly knocked on the door frame. Bella was sitting in an overstuffed chair in the corner of her room.

"Knock, knock."

"Hey" Bella replied.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Bella said as she patted the ottoman in front of her. "Have a seat if you like."

Edward entered her room, but his eyes didn't take in anything in the room but her. She looked tired. Her eyes were red and puffy…like she had been crying recently. Very recently. He crossed the room and sat in front of her. She sat in her chair fidgeting with the cover of the book in her lap, keeping her eyes on her book.

"Bella, I don't want this to be the end of us." Edward said quietly.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath steeling herself.

"Me either, Edward." She breathed. "But I can't shake the feeling I had when you walked away. It seemed so easy for you to walk away… is 'us' what you really want?"

He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his long fingers and squeezed his eyes closed.

"Bella, it wasn't easy for me to walk away from you. I did it Wednesday because I needed time and space before I said something I didn't mean. I fought myself the entire way home. And Thursday at practice, I just couldn't bring myself to meet your eyes because I was ashamed that I needed time and space. And yesterday, I just wasn't ready. I wanted a bit more time I suppose. I know now that I was completely selfish. And Bella, of course I want us. I want you. Always you." Edward admitted.

Bella had tears in her eyes once again. Edward reached over and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Bella, when I told you that you were important to me, and that I cared for you more than I could put into words, I wasn't kidding. You really are my best friend. When Em came over last night and told me how angry he was and how upset and hurt you were, I thought my chest would split open it hurt so badly. I don't ever want to be the reason for your tears."

This of course made even more tears fall.

"Edward, I want us too. I want you. I feel like a fool for how I've acted in taking away your choices as to what makes and doesn't make you happy. It wasn't my decision as to what memories you keep, and I apologize. I'm sorry if you feel that I took that choice away from you. I always want you to be happy and I'll always want more for you." Bella said honestly.

Edward once again wiped the tears from Bella's cheek and took her hands in his, kissing them on the palms. Bella smiled at him. She couldn't help but feel forgiveness toward Edward, she didn't want to seem like a pushover by giving in so easily, but Edward had been so honest with her and she couldn't doubt his sincerity. And while she sat and pondered this, Edward continued to sit in front of her, holding her hands, slowly rubbing circles into the back of them.

"Bella," Edward pleaded "Please… forgive me?" The sad, dejected look in his eyes was nearly Bella's undoing.

"Alright, but only if you stop looking at me like that!" Bella agreed.

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"Like a little boy whose favorite toy was taken from him." Bella answered.

"I would be in a world of hurt if you couldn't find it in your heart to forgive me." He said honestly.

Bella couldn't bear to think of someone she cared about hurting, especially Edward. She would walk to the ends of the earth to keep someone she loved from being in pain. She cupped his face in her tiny hand and lightly brushed his lips with her thumb. Edward leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Bella closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm embrace. Edward immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck and breathed her in deeply.

Edward sighed. "God, I've missed you Bella."

Bella breathed in Edward just as deeply. The aroma of sandalwood and vanilla assaulting her senses.

"I've missed you too." She breathed.

Edward smiled. He apparently had the same effect on Bella that she had on him.

"Everything all right you two?" Renee asked popping her head in the doorway, breaking the couple out of their bubble. Edward released Bella from his embrace and Bella took his hands in hers.

"Yeah Mom, we're fine." Bella replied. "It was a misunderstanding."

Edward chuckled. "That's an understatement."

Renee smiled. "I'm glad that you two talked. If you can't communicate with each other you guys don't stand a chance. But please do me a favor and be good to each other and take care of each other even when things get bad okay? I know you're young but you'll figure out what that means eventually."

Bella and Edward both nodded. "We will try our best Mom." Bella smiled, squeezing Edward's hands.

Renee smiled and left Edward and Bella to their reunion.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly. "We're having a bonfire tonight to celebrate the season. Do you want to or do you think you can come?"

"Umm…of course I want to go, but I'm not sure they'll let me." Bella replied sadly.

"Even if Emmett is there?" Edward asked.

"Edward, as much as I'd like to go and be with you, it's not fair to always ask Emmett to babysit. He needs to enjoy things too without having to worry about me." Bella said honestly. She also knew that Emmett was angry with Edward and was less likely to agree to the arrangement himself. She didn't know that Emmett had gone to the Cullen's until Edward mentioned it and Bella had mixed feelings about Emmett confronting Edward.

Edward sighed. "Alright, but if you change your mind." Bella nodded and Edward got up to leave. He still had a piano lesson that afternoon in Port Angeles. Bella walked him out to his car and gave him a chaste kiss before he left. Bella turned and walked back into the house after she couldn't see his taillights any longer.

"Is everything okay honey?" Renee asked after Bella shut the door.

"Yes, Mom, it's fine." Bella promised. Her eyes were still downcast.

"Isabella Marie, it's not like you not to look someone in the eye unless you're lying… so spill what is it?" Renee prodded.

"Ugh… fine! There is a bonfire tonight at First Beach and I want to go, but I know that you and Dad won't allow me to go with Edward, and Emmett won't want to babysit me because he's apparently mad at Edward because of my own stupidity. And for once in my life, I wish that I was older so I wouldn't have to worry about being old enough to date." Bella huffed exasperated.

"Honey… first, Emmett is your brother and he loves you very much. He felt the need to protect you, and it hurt him that he had to do that to his best friend. Let them work it out. Secondly, you have never once wished that you were the same age as Edward and your brother. You've always loved that you were younger. It has never bothered you before and you shouldn't let it bother you now. And thirdly…well your father won't like it, but if you want to go to the bonfire tonight with Edward, go and have fun. You two need a little time together out of the confines of ours and the Cullen's houses. Emmett will still keep an eye on you of course, as will Rosalie but that's just how things go. You can ride there with Emmett or I'll take you myself and Edward can bring you home. But you still have a curfew. No later than midnight, okay?"

Bella was elated that her Mom had allowed her to go to the bonfire, but worried about the inevitable fall out between her parents. Deciding it was beyond her control, she picked up the phone and called Alice.

"You mom is letting you go?" Alice asked surprised.

"Uh huh. I can't believe it either Alice." Bella admitted.

"This is a good thing Bella. You and Edward need to see each other in a more relaxed setting after the last few days."

"I think so too Ali. I've really missed him." Bella agreed softly.

Bella had talked to Alice about the whole debaucle with Edward, and Alice knew how anxious and upset Bella was while Edward wasn't talking to her. Bella even filled Alice in as to why she was absent from the victory dinner the night before.

"What a jackass!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ali, I know why he did it. I probably would have done the same thing. He wanted to feel close to me while keeping the distance he needed to deal with his anger. I don't blame him."

Alice laughed. "My brother will be the death of you Bella. He is your kryptonite."

"Ali, since when do you keep up with superheroes?" Bella asked, amazed at Alice's Superman reference.

"Jazzy and I were talking about it last night. He is very sharp, that one. He noticed things I never did about you two…" Alice trailed off. "Oh! Edward's home… do you want to talk to him?"

"Please." Bella replied.

Alice covered the receiver with her hand while she told Edward that Bella was on the phone and wanted to speak to him.

"Is everything okay?" She heard him ask, concern in his velvet voice.

"Bella is everything okay?" Edward asked.

Bella explained that everything was indeed fine and that her Mom had agreed to let her go to the bonfire. Edward was just as happy about it as Bella had been. Bella asked Edward how his lesson went and they made plans to meet up at the bonfire that evening. Edward heard his mother call for him and he quickly said goodbye to Bella, promising to see her later. Little did Edward know, it would be a very eventful afternoon.

"Ready Baby Bell?" Emmett asked as he gathered up a pile of blankets and a cooler.

"Yup." Bella replied picking up a blanket of her own and folding her jacket over her arm.

It was just after six and Emmett still had to pick up Rosalie on their way down to La Push. The three of them laughed and sang along with the radio all the way to the beach. Most of the guys from the team were already there, some of them with their girlfriends in tow. Jasper was seated on the sand close to the fire. He looked up at Bella.

"Hey Little One." Jasper greeted her.

"Hey Jazz." She greeted in return. "Where are Ali and Edward?" Bella asked looking around but not seeing them anywhere.

"I don't know Little One. I was hoping that you knew. Ali called me around four thirty and said that she would meet me here instead of having me pick her up. She hung up without telling me why." Jasper shrugged.

Bella spread out her blanket and plopped down in the sand next to Jasper. Edward said that he would be there by six thirty, and Bella had arrived after that. Bella shook the thought that something could be wrong from her head.

"Is everything good now between you and Eddie?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"I think so." Bella answered. "We talked anyway and it was all a big miscommunication."

Jasper saw the worry and anxiety etched in her face and he reached over and pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"Everything will be alright Little One." He promised her.

The group roasted hot dogs and followed the tradition of telling the same old stories repeatedly, the stories becoming more and more exaggerated with time. The players who were Seniors talked about where they would be come fall whether it was college, trade school or working at a mundane job. Bella learned that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had all been accepted at UW. She was happy they would all be close to home, but hated that she would be left behind. It was close to nine when Alice came bounding down the beach toward the bonfire. Bella looked up to find a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at her. The look on Edward's face was nearly indescribable. His eyes sparkled but his face was etched with worry.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Edward apologized. "My parents took us to dinner in Port Angeles and I didn't get a chance to call."

"Edward, it's fine." Bella promised. "I just hope everything is alright…"

"Bella, I got a letter from Juilliard today." Edward spoke softly as Bella gasped. "I've been accepted."

Bella launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. She had known this moment would come, she just wasn't sure when.

"Edward! That's wonderful! Why… why aren't you more excited about this? Edward?"

He reveled in the feeling of Bella in his arms, he inhaled her scent of orange blossoms and sunshine and he felt at home. His mind barely registered her gentle voice speaking to him.

"Edward!" Bella said a bit louder.

"I'm sorry love, I am a bit overwhelmed. Once the shock wears off I'm sure I'll be fine." He chuckled. One hundred and two days, that's all he had left until he left Forks for Juilliard. Until he left Bella.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you dare start saying goodbye yet." Bella warned him. "I can see what you are thinking in your face. Please?"

"How can you read me so well?" Edward asked with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Years of practice." She answered with a smile and took his hand. "Walk with me?"

They walked down to the water, both of them picking up stones along the way and throwing them into the dark surf. They didn't feel the need to talk, just the need to be together. The previous two days had taken a toll on them that neither had realized. Edward sat down on a large piece of driftwood and gently pulled Bella to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly laid his head against her stomach. Bella cradled his head in her arms and gently ran her fingers through his silky hair. They stayed that way for several minutes until Edward lifted his head and sweetly pressed his lips against Bella's stomach.

"My parents want to take us all on a trip at the end of the summer before Em, Jazz, Rose and I head off to school." Edward said quietly.

"That would be cool." Bella smiled weakly as a shiver passed through her small frame.

Edward smiled in return. "Let's go beautiful, you need warming up."

They walked back to the fire pit and sat down on the blanket Bella has spread out. Edward pulled Bella back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her placing soft kisses to her neck and the soft spot behind her ear. Bella turned her head toward him as he nuzzled into her shoulder. Edward was stirred from his comfort by Emmett.

"Ed, congrats man, Ali told us."

"Thanks Em." Edward said gratefully.

"No worries." Emmett replied with a grin. "Thank you for taking care of business."

Edward chuckled.

"Business?" Bella asked.

"You, love. Taking care of you." Edward answered.

Bella looked at him inquisitively.

"Apologizing, explaining, communicating, take care of you by doing all those things."

"Edward, you're already forgiven. Can't we move on?" Bella asked.

"Of course, love. But Em needed to know." Edward replied. "Now, where would you like to move on to?" He asked with a smirk.

Bella was feeling very bold in that moment. "I'd like you to move your lips onto mine." She breathed. And then his lips were on hers, slow and soft at first but they quickly picked up tempo. To Bella, Edward's kisses were like nothing else in the world, soft, gentle and adoring. But the kisses that he was currently giving her made her skin tingle leaving a pleasant fire burning in their wake. Bella turned slightly more and her fingers found the hair at the nape of his neck. She felt his tongue caressing her bottom lip and she parted her lips granting him entrance. Their tongues met and stroked each other causing soft moans from both Bella and Edward. Edward pulled Bella closer to him, she was sitting between his legs sideways with her legs bent at the knees over his leg. Bella's hip came into contact with a very aroused, very hard Edward. A soft giggle escaped Bella's lips. Bella's giggles were one of Edward's favorite sounds – next to the moan she let slip earlier of course. He could replay that sound in his head forever.

"Something funny love?" Edward questioned, his lips barely leaving her skin.

Bella slightly bumped her hip against his hard length. "Not at all handsome." She cooed as Edward flushed at her discovery.

"Bella… I…" Edward started but Bella interrupted him.

"Edward, it's fine. I'm just happy this is in response to me. You're a man, Edward. It would be naïve of me to think this doesn't happen to you."

Edward chuckled. Bella was a gracious and understanding creature and he loved her insanely for it. He had been embarrassed and ashamed that his body has betrayed him revealing his amourous feelings to Bella, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that she was the reason he had to rub one out in the shower every morning. But his quiet contemplation worried Bella a bit.

"Edward?" She asked pensively.

"Yes, love?" He replied.

"Umm… have you ever… umm…" Bella trailed off and Edward touched his finger to her lips before she could try to finish.

"No." Edward chuckled humorlessly. "I've had the opportunity but lacked the motivation I guess you could say."

Bella looked at him incredulously.

"I may be a guy Bella, but I have my standards too. I don't want meaningless sex. I want the other person to mean something to me." Edward admitted.

Bella nodded. "I don't doubt that Edward, I just can't believe that you haven't found something close to that by now. You're so wonderful and you have so much to offer."

"I'm picky. What else can I say?" He laughed. He moved in to nuzzle her ear with his nose. "Besides, I already have everything I want sitting right in front of me."

Bella's breath hitched. "Edward, I've never… I'm not… ready."

"Shh… I know baby. I'm not in any hurry. And I don't want you to feel pressured, okay?" Edward asked with concern on his face.

"Okay." Bella agreed, snuggling into his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"Are you happy Bella?" He asked suddenly.

"Mmhmm." Bella murmured. "And very warm and completely comfortable."

And that was effectively the end of that conversation as Bella fell asleep against Edward's chest. Edward quietly chatted with his friends and teammates being careful not to wake the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms.

"Eddie, maybe you better get her home. It's eleven thirty, she's exhausted and you've had a long day too." Rosalie pointed out.

Edward nodded. "I hate to wake her."

Rosalie offered to help him get Bella to the car. Edward stood and scooped Bella's sleeping form up in his arms. Rosalie shook out Bella's blanket and followed Edward to the car. She removed his keys from his jacket pocket and opened the passenger door. Edward gently sat Bella in the seat and buckled her in.

"Thanks, Rose."

"You're welcome Edward, but I'm warning you now. Don't ever hurt her again." Rosalie said sternly.

"I'll do my very best not to." Edward offered weakly as Rose hugged him gently.

He drove Bella home and she still hadn't stirred when he pulled into the driveway. He opened the passenger door and quietly unbuckled her and lifted her out of the car. She was feather light in his strong arms as he carried her up to the front door. The living room light was still on and he knew Renee was still up. Charlie's cruiser was absent from the driveway. Edward rang the doorbell.

"Edward? Oh…" Renee said when she opened the door.

"Sorry Renee, she fell asleep a while ago and I didn't have the heart to wake her." Edward whispered.

"It's alright honey, think you can carry her up to her room?" Renee asked. Edward nodded and followed Renee up the stairs. Renee turned the light on that sat on Bella's desk and pulled her blankets back as Edward gently laid her in her bed. He didn't realize that she had been grasping his shirt and it took him a bit to get her small hands to release it. He bent down to remove her shoes while Renee worked to remove her jacket. Edward pulled the blankets up over her and tucked her in. Renee shut off the light and left the room leaving Edward in the darkness.

"Edward…" Bella sighed, still asleep. "Love… you."

Edward's heart soared and he softly kissed Bella's forehead. "Love you too, more than you know my Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has read this story... PLEASE review and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear what you like, what you dislike... what you love, and I hope if you're enjoying it that you'll stick around. = )**

**I wish everyone a SAFE and Happy 2011!**

**Kare **

**XX**


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

Chapter Seven

The days rolled by… Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the rest of the Forks High Varsity Baseball team spent their afternoons practicing for the District Championship game the following Saturday. Bella had started spending a couple afternoons a week after school at the daycare center with Rosalie. She had been hired to work there part time for the summer and could possibly replace Rosalie there in the fall.

The Tuesday following the bonfire was Bella's first day at the daycare. She spent the afternoon playing legos, coloring and reading aloud. She fit in flawlessly, the kids immediately taking to her. When they told her that he would have to participate in story time, she eagerly told the Director that she was more than happy to do so, as she loved books and was planning on volunteering at the library over the summer to help with the summer reading program. That afternoon she chose 'Ferdinand' because she too was happy to sit and just be. Later that evening Edward called to see how her afternoon went.

"It was good." Bella said as she relayed her afternoon to Edward.

"I'm glad, it sounds like you had fun, but I missed you at practice today."

"I'll be there tomorrow, and I missed you too." Bella admitted. Other than before and afterschool, Bella and Edward's schedules didn't allow them to see one another during the school day. They savored the time that they did have together. "Alice wants me to stay over on Saturday do you have a problem with that?" Bella giggled.

"Hmm…let's see do I have a problem with my beautiful girlfriend staying in a room just down the hall from me?" Edward reiterated. "Umm, yeah. I'm positive I'm okay with that." He chuckled.

"Girlfriend?" Bella asked quietly.

"Bella love, it's been almost six months, don't you think it's time that we give _us_ a title?" Edward explained.

Bella knew exactly how long it had been, and on several occasions she had wanted to refer to Edward as her boyfriend, but it was a subject they never discussed and she didn't push the issue. Bella smiled widely. "I… I'm just glad that you said something. After Saturday I had been wondering about that. I don't have a problem with it and it seems like you're okay with it."

The truth be told, Edward's heart and mind were still soaring after Bella's admission albeit in her sleep that she loved him. He had wanted to define their relationship for a while, but wanted to stick to his promise to Bella that they would move things at her pace, but after her sleep talking, he thought calling her his girlfriend was a risk he was willing to take. "I'm more than okay with it love."

* * *

Saturday dawned a dry but overcast sky. The game was scheduled for ten, but the Swans, Cullen's, and Whitlock's all got there early. Since it was actually supposed to be sunny that day and it was a playoff game the entire town was expected to come out and show their support. Forks High School hadn't been to the playoffs since Charlie and Carlisle were in school some twenty years prior. To say it was a big event for the town of Forks was an understatement. There wasn't an empty seat to be found. The booster club was having a field day as they passed around the fifty fifty bucket. A junior by the name of Robbie Coolidge was the opening pitcher for Forks. If Forks won and moved on to State the following week Coach Hale wanted the State win to go to a Senior. Emmett was the best pitcher that he had, but he had to give the other two pitchers a chance.

Robbie started strong through the first four innings. Forks scored one run in the first inning, two in the second and had a three-nil lead until the bottom of the fifth when Robbie began to unravel. Robbie gave up singles to the first two batters, showing fatigue with his fast ball. Wanting to mix it up, Denny flashed a slider sign to Robbie hoping to induce a double-play grounder. Robbie threw a flat slider, which the batter turned on, hitting a home run to tie the score three to three. His team mates told him to take some deep breaths and settle down, if he let the other team rattle him he was done.

Robbie started the sixth inning but didn't fare much better. After three straight singles, Coach Hale pulled Robbie and sent Emmett out to the mound. The fourth batter tried to catch everyone off guard by bunting in an effort to bring the runner on third home. However, his bunt was poorly executed and came back to Emmett on two hops. Emmett quickly threw the ball home for the force, along with getting the ball to the first baseman for the second out. The crowd cheered at the double play. Emmett easily struck out the next hitter and ended the nearly catastrophic inning.

Jasper hit a double in the seventh inning while Emmett hit a ground ball to right field earning him a sac out but advancing Jasper to third. It was second baseman Alex Garza who hit his own double that allowed Jasper to score a run for the lead. Thankfully Emmett was able to close out the game without allowing further runs for the other team and Forks pulled out the win four to three. The team went for their traditional pizza that afternoon, but the players decided to forego the bonfire… they would save it in hopes that they would win the State game the following week and have an even bigger celebration.

Bella went home that afternoon with the Cullen's. Alice had planned for them to make banners for the State game the next week and had a chick flick for them to watch. After Alice and Bella had cleaned up their art project, Bella went into the kitchen to help Esme with dinner while Alice chatted with Jasper on the phone.

"How are you sweetheart?" Esme asked sweetly.

"I'm good Esme. How is your music project coming?" Bella loved Esme and Carlisle and felt completely comfortable with them as she had known them all of her life. She was completely in awe of Esme's musical talents and her dedication to bring music into the schools. Carlisle amazed her with his unending patience and compassion.

"Ahh… it's stalled for a bit I'm afraid. Money is always the problem. Most districts would rather spend their money on sports as opposed to the arts and it can be very frustrating." Esme sighed.

Bella agreed. "I read somewhere the other day that kids who are involved in music generally do better in school than kids who aren't."

Bella chuckled. "I must have lucked out, I have no musical talent whatsoever."

"Yes, Bella that is true. They test at higher skill levels. We have the evidence to support our argument, but the fact is that most schools argue that music programs cost them money while sports programs earn them money, and the only ones who are hurt are the students. And Bella, you are a very intelligent young lady. You are well read… you can't say that about adults let alone people your age. I wouldn't worry about needing music in your life to make you smarter." She winked at Bella.

"Mom, are you boring Bella with your music advocacy thing?" Alice huffed.

"Not at all dear, Bella asked and I answered her question." Esme replied.

Edward traipsed into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" He asked.

"God Edward, is food all you think about?" Alice huffed.

"Mary Alice, be nice to your brother." Esme said patting Edward on the cheek. "I only have a few more months to spoil him with home cooked meals and then he'll be off to college. And Edward sweetheart, we're having pork roast, mashed potatoes and cinnamon apples."

Bella hated being reminded that Edward was leaving for college in a few short months, and she didn't see Edward wince at Esme's comment. He didn't like to be reminded about it anymore than she did.

"I'll be nice to him if you let Jasper come over to watch the movie with us." Alice bargained.

"Edward are you going to join the girls for their movie?" Esme asked him.

"I wasn't invited. But if I was and Jazz came over I guess I would. It's a chick flick right?"

Bella nodded. "Coyote Ugly."

"Oh goody!" Edward said sarcastically.

"Alright Alice, Jasper can come over but that basement door stays open young lady!" Esme agreed.

Jasper arrived shortly after dinner and the two couples went down to the basement to watch the movie.

"I'll watch a chick flick with half naked women dancing on a bar any day!" Jasper exclaimed as Alice smacked his arm and gave him a disapproving look. "Hey Eddie… I'm totally coming to New York for my 21st Birthday…isn't that bar there?"

Edward nodded. "In the movie it is. I guess we could look it up on the internet and see. But the minute they start singing LeAnn Rimes I'm out of there."

Bella giggled at Edward's comment. Bella liked country music, and while Edward wasn't crazy about it, there was some that he liked with the exception of LeAnn Rimes. He told Bella her voice grated on his nerves. Bella started humming "Bluuue" and Edward turned to her and started tickling her and warned her "Don't start something you can't finish Miss Bella." Bella managed to squirm her way out of Edward's arms and sauntered towards the stairs singing "One way or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha one day maybe next week…" Edward flopped back onto the pillows on the floor. Bella was going to be the death of him.

Practices were taken very seriously that week, and Bella, Alice and Rosalie all stayed away not wanting to be added distractions. Thursday evening, Bella was setting the table for her Mom when the phone rang.

"Bella, its Edward!" Renee called.

Bella went into the living room and picked up the portable phone.

"Hello?" She answered as she heard Renee hang up.

"Hey Beautiful." Edward greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How's practice going?"

"Alright." Edward answered. "But it would be better if you were there."

Bella laughed. "I'm sure. Ali, Rose and I just decided that you didn't need the distraction, but I'll be there tomorrow with or without them."

Bella's resolve to go to their final practice was not lost on Edward. It would be the last time that she would sit on those bleachers cheering for them, and more importantly it would be the last time she sat on them and waited for Edward.

"Are you sad love?" Edward asked having a feeling he would know her answer.

"A bit, but I'm sure it will be worse tomorrow as I'm actually sitting there. Edward, please don't worry about me tomorrow. I'll be fine and you will need to focus."

"Bella, I'm always concerned about you. You're my girlfriend. It's kind of my job to worry."

The following day, Bella indeed climbed the bleachers to claim the place she had sat upon for the past four baseball seasons. She felt comfortable and at home there. She opened her book bag and took out a gently used copy of 'The Outsiders' and her notebook. Bella sat and worked on her homework assignment and occasionally looked up to see what was happening on the field. When practice ended just after six, Edward approached the bleachers to find Bella still lost in her book. He chuckled at the intense expression on her face.

"How's the book love?" Edward asked quietly, but Bella was so lost in her book that she didn't hear him.

"Bella?" Edward said a bit louder. "Bella!" She looked up from her book, startled.

"Edward!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's okay." Edward chuckled. "I know how you can get lost in books. I'm going to hit the showers and change. I'll be back in ten." He kissed Bella on the forehead and took off toward the locker room.

"Hey sweetie!" Bella heard a familiar voice call.

"Mom! I know practice ran later than usual, but what are you doing here? Em or Edward will bring me home."

"Oh sweetie, I remembered that today was the final practice and the last time that you'd be watching the boys practice, and I know my sensitive girl." Renee answered. "I know it's not easy for you honey, so I thought I'd come down, and I have a couple things to drop off for the Coach. Where are Alice and Rosalie?"

"Ali and Rose didn't come today. I don't know why, they just… didn't. And it's not easy, but it's okay. Edward will be back in a few minutes, maybe it will hit me then." Bella shrugged. Renee gave her daughter a reassuring hug and kissed her on the head.

"Daddy's at work tonight, so you can invite Edward over for dinner if you like." Renee offered, and walked off toward Coach Hale's office. Bella gathered her belongings and started down the bleachers. She looked out at the deserted field and almost sees a ghost of her brother on the pitchers mound scrunching his face in concentration, Jasper on first base with his confident smile just waiting for the batter to swing, and Edward readjusting his hat and smiling his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Bella?" Asked her favorite velvet voice.

"Oh Edward!" She said bounding into his arms and throwing hers around his neck.

"Bella, it's alright. I've got you." Edward promised.

"I'm not… I'm not ready yet." Bella sobbed.

"Ready for what love?" Edward asked confused.

"Ready for you, Jasper and Emmett to leave. Graduation is in a couple weeks and I'm just not ready." Bella replied, her eyes full of tears. "I'm not ready to let go."

And in that moment, Edward's fears were realized. He knew this was coming, he just didn't know when and how intense it would be. Edward held Bella as she clung to him.

"I'm here Bella, and you don't have to let go yet. There is still time." He cooed sweetly in her ear. It was the same thing that he'd been telling himself for the past two weeks. "Let's get you home." Edward carried Bella to his car and nodded at Emmett as they passed on the way to the parking lot. Bella tore herself away from Edward so that he could open the door for her and throw their backpacks and his gear in the back. She was barely able to get out Renee's dinner invitation, but marginally held herself together until she got home. Renee was just walking in the door when Edward and Bella arrived. He opened the passenger side door for her and retrieved her backpack from the backseat. They walked in through the kitchen door and Bella silently headed for the stairs.

"Bella?" Renee asked.

"Renee, I think she'll be okay, she just broke down after I came out of the locker room." Edward said as he looked toward the stairs.

"Go on up honey. I had a feeling that would happen. Are you staying for dinner?" Renee asked.

"I'd love to Renee, but I need to make sure it's okay with my Mom. My main concern is Bella right now though."

"Like I said, go on up. I'll call your Mom and make sure it's okay and I'll let her know you're with Bella." Renee knew that nothing but Edward would soothe her daughter in that moment.

Edward quietly knocked on Bella's door, but didn't hear her reply, so he gently opened the door not knowing what state he would find her in, but he hoped it wasn't a state of undress. He found her curled up on her bed facing away from him but he could tell that she was crying. He walked to her bed and carefully sat down.

"Bella…" Edward said softly, but Bella didn't move. He sat and gently rubbed her arm. He heard Emmett come in and greet Renee, and then heard him ascend the stairs. Emmett stopped in Bella's doorway.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked and Edward shook his head. Emmett sighed and entered the room, crossing it quickly and kneeling beside Bella.

"Baby Bell…" Emmett said softly as he leaned over and brushed Bella's hair from her face and sweetly kissed her forehead. "We're not going anywhere until you talk to us lil sis." Bella sat up wiping her eyes and pulled Emmett up into a huge hug.

"Em," Bella said still sobbing, "today was the last day that I sat on those bleachers watching you practice. After you guys went to the locker room, I looked out at the field and it was like I could still see you out there. I hate thinking that you won't be there next year. And Edward…" She hiccupped.

Emmett held her tight. "Bell, honestly I hate that I won't be here either. I don't want to leave you, but it's time to move on to other things ya know? You know that you can call me any time and when you need me I'll be here. You'll always be my baby sister and you know how much I love you." Emmett struggled to hold in his emotion. "As for Eddie, you'll have to talk to him about that." He quietly whispered in her ear. Bella nodded. He kissed her forehead again and released her from his iron grip. Emmett looked at Edward pointedly. Edward knew that Emmett and Bella were close, but had never witnessed such an intimate exchange between them. He almost felt as if he were intruding but knowing that he felt the same way about Alice helped.

"Not a word about this leaves this house Eddie, got it?" Emmett grumbled. Edward nodded and Emmett left the room. Bella turned to face Edward who was still sitting on the bed. Edward held out his arms to her and scooped her up in his embrace.

"Edward…" Bella breathed. "I'm sorry but I… I can't help how I feel. I've never hated the age difference between us so much because it's taking you away from me." Bella continued to sob and Edward's heart was breaking. His voice was shaky when he finally spoke.

"Bella, I always want you to be honest with me. Don't sugar coat things because you think it will spare my feelings. How you feel is so important to me even if it hurts me." He gently raised her chin up to meet her eyes. "I care for you, Isabella. Just because I'm going away to college that won't change. I will always come home to you." He softly kissed her lips and hugged her tightly.

"I care for you too Edward." She said as she continued to sob. "But what happens when you meet someone at Juilliard who is prettier and smarter and older than I am?"

"Bella, I told you. I only see _you_. I only want you. If you were to meet someone else in my absence and wanted to pursue a relationship with them, I hope that you will tell me. I care for you enough to let you go because I want you to be happy, but I'll always be here for you." Edward couldn't help a few tears escaping his own eyes at the thought of having to let Bella go. Just the thought of it made his chest ache.

"You would do that for me?" She asked looking up at his eyes for an untruth in his statement.

"Without question." Edward answered honestly. Bella reached up and kissed him hard. She had just realized how much he really cared for her. She had known since she was twelve that she loved him, but that love only grew as the years passed and she knew unequivocally that there wasn't anyone else for her, she just wasn't ready to share that information with Edward… yet.

* * *

The following day was the State Championship game. The team and a caravan of parents, siblings, and supporters all headed to Olympia. It was a good three hour drive, and while Bella was disheartened that she couldn't ride with Edward, she hoped that she could at least ride home with him. Bella took her book again hoping to finish it on the way there and make notes during the game. They arrived with plenty of time to spare, even before the opposing team arrived. Coach Hale wanted them to be relaxed going into this game, and Emmett would be the starting pitcher.

The first three innings went very smoothly, Emmett only allowing the opposing team one hit. And in his second at bat, Emmett belted one over the right field fence and scored two runs for Forks. In the bottom of the fourth, Emmett pitched a ninety-six mile an hour fast ball that the batter turned making solid contact. The ball went screaming toward Jasper just low enough and catching him completely off guard, hitting him just below the kneecap. Jasper collapsed in pain. The umpire allowed the batter one base and called a time out as Coach Hale came running from the dugout.

"Jazz!" Alice screamed as Carlisle steadied his daughter and climbed down the bleachers toward the field.

"Garrett, Melanie you guys might want to head down too, that was a hard hit." Carlisle said his voice full of concern.

Coach Hale explained to the umpire that one of the parents was a doctor as Carlisle to come out onto the field. While assessing Jasper's injury, Esme hurried to the parking lot to fetch Carlisle's medical bag from her SUV. Jasper's knee was incredibly swollen and he was in a great deal of pain by the time she returned with it. Carlisle had no option but to cut his uniform so that he could assess the damage.

"How bad is the pain?" Carlisle asked gently. Jasper pointed to the point of contact and screamed in pain when Carlisle gently grazed it with his fingertips. "Alright, let's get an ambulance and get you to the hospital."

"Carlisle, is it bad?" Jasper's mother Melanie asked as the paramedics were loading Jasper into the ambulance. She shook in her husband's embrace.

"It's not good Mel. We'll know more when we get the X-rays. Right now let's focus on getting him to the hospital and reducing his pain level."

Esme had her car keys in hand and she and Alice were ready to leave for the hospital with Carlisle and Jasper's parents.

"Sweetheart, please stay here and watch the game. The boys need you here. I'll go to the hospital and I'll let you know what's going on." Carlisle promised. "Alice, you can come with me, but only if you can stay calm."

Esme sighed but agreed with Carlisle and returned to the bleachers where a concerned Renee, Bella and Charlie sat. She explained that Carlisle was going to the hospital with the Whitlock's and that he would call with any news on Jasper.

A very shaken Coach Hale huddled his players together. "Guys, I know this is tough, we're one man down, but for his sake we've got to shake it off for the time being and get our heads back in the game."

"Guys, I said it at the beginning of the season…" Emmett began. "And I'll say it again. I'm in it to win it. We all agreed, Jasper included and he wants this as badly as the rest of us. We need to finish this for him. He doesn't want us to tuck our tails between our legs and bow out." The remaining team players nodded and took their places on the field to finish out the game.

Emmett's first couples of pitches after the accident were a bit shaky, but he soon found his groove again with encouragement from his home crowd. The opposing pitcher was a bit over confident in thinking just how much Jasper's injury had shaken his team, and a few careless pitches was all it took for Forks to load up the bases and for Edward to knock one out of the park. Esme quickly called Carlisle to relay the news… Edward had hit his fourth home run of the season and Forks was leading the game six to two. Carlisle in turn relayed the news to a very groggy Jasper. He had been given pain medication and was waiting on the Ortho and the Radiologist to look at the X-rays. Jasper however, was very happy that his teammates had not given up. He just prayed that they could hold out until the end of the ninth inning.

"How ya doing Emmett?" Coach Hale asked.

"I'm good coach…this is it. Three up, three down right?" Emmett answered.

"Emmett Charles Swan, don't you dare get cocky. This is still your game to lose." Rosalie warned him from where she was sitting in the batters box keeping score for her father. Emmett smiled at her and turned to walk toward the pitchers mound. The score was six to two in the bottom of the ninth. Emmett's pitches were solid and consistent. Edward ran up to approach Emmett on the mound.

"Em. Do the same thing you've been doing. Stay focused. I'm proud of you, man." Edward said as he fist bumped Emmett and then ran back to his position.

Emmett threw a ninety eight mile an hour fastball. The batter swung and missed. Not once, but three times. The crowd chanted "left right, left right, left right, left SIT DOWN!" The second batter followed in much the same fashion. The third batter however managed a hit. It was a single, but it was a hit, and so it left Emmett with two outs and batter on first. The fourth batter was a bit luckier and managed a double advancing the runner on first to third base. Denny the catcher called for a time out and signaled for Edward to meet him at the pitchers mound.

"Em, man you gotta settle down. You can end this, don't let those two hits rattle you." Edward warned him.

"Em, we're going to mix it up… throw him a few curveballs he'll never hit them." Denny encouraged.

Emmett said nothing, but nodded his head in agreement. He readjusted his hat and picked up the chalk bag as he kicked the dirt around on the mound. He took a deep breath and threw the chalk bag back to the ground and said: "This one's for you Jazz." Emmett threw three curveballs causing the batter to swing and miss each one, striking himself out and ending the game. The Forks crowd was immediately on their feet and Emmett's teammates rushed the mound. They had won the championship for the first time in Forks history.

Bella didn't get much done on her report that day. After Jasper got hurt she had trouble taking her eyes off of the field. She watched the remainder of the game with a heavy heart. Some of the weight was lifted when Emmett struck out the last batter. She was incredibly proud of Emmett, he had kept the team together and pulled off the win. As soon as the words 'strike three you're out' were uttered from the umpire, Bella gasped and turned to hug Esme who held her cell phone in her hands but was too shaky with excitement to dial.

"Bella" Esme laughed. "Can you help me?" Bella took the phone and found Carlisle's number and pressed send.

"Carlisle!" Esme gushed. "The boys won! They won! Six to three!" She cried into the phone, and went quiet as she listened to whatever Carlisle was telling her. She nodded for Bella to join her parents and the team in celebration. Bella found Rosalie standing just outside the dugout.

"Hey Belly." Rose said with a hug. "Can you believe they did it?"

"Yeah," Bella replied. "Emmett doesn't back down when he wants something. He did awesome today." She said proudly.

"He did." Rose confirmed. "Any word on Jasper?"

"Esme's on the phone with Carlisle now." Bella answered as she nodded toward the bleachers.

Just then Edward emerged from the dugout, his facial expression was torn but he smiled when she saw Bella. He pulled Bella into a tight embrace and the scent of orange blossoms and vanilla enveloped him and Bella felt him relax but she didn't release her hold on him. Bella saw Emmett exit the dugout over Edward's shoulder.

"Hey Baby Bell." Emmett grinned as he slapped Edward on the back. "Any word on Jazz?"

"Esme's on the phone with Carlisle now." Bella repeated.

Charlie and Renee broke away from the other parents and came over to where Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella stood.

"Good game, Son." Charlie said proudly. "Sure gave that scout something to look at."

"There was a scout here?" Emmett questioned.

"He's over there with Coach." Renee answered as she pointed over toward home plate and a man wearing a collared shirt with an emblem on it smiled at them and started walking toward them leaving Coach Hale speaking with the officials.

"Emmett Swan? I'm David Jenks and I'm a scout with the Seattle Mariners." He said introducing himself. " You pitched a helluva game today son."

Emmett thanked him and introduced Renee, Charlie, Edward, Rosalie and Bella.

"Emmett, what are your plans after graduation?" Mr. Jenks asked.

"I've been accepted to UDub and I've got a partial scholarship if I play ball for them." Emmett answered. This seemed to please the scout.

"Good. That's a fantastic start for you. You've got talent kid, I'll give you that. I'd like to see where you go with it in the next season." He handed Emmett his card turning to Edward. "How about you Edward? Playing college ball?"

"No sir. I'll be attending Juilliard in the fall." Edward answered. Mr. Jenks was taken aback.

"Juilliard? Wow, well that certainly is something." He replied. Edward was reminded of Charlie's comment a few months back and chuckled.

"Yes, sir. I've got a partial piano scholarship."

"Good for you! That's excellent, but we'll miss your talent on the field that's for sure. Listen, I won't keep you I know you've got other things on your minds. But Emmett, please keep in touch I'm anxious to see what you do with your talents." Mr. Jenks smiled and went on his way.

"Em," Renee said seriously. "Don't lose that card."

Esme had finally ended her call to Carlisle and came over to where the group was still chatting about the scout and waiting for the trophy ceremony. Coach Hale had convinced the officials to minimize the ceremony so that his team could join their injured teammate at the hospital. Mr. Greene the Forks High Principal had come down to support the team and was in full agreement with Coach Hale. The team wasn't complete without Jasper and should be treated as such.

The trophy ceremony was short and sweet. Denny, Edward and Alex accepted the trophy for the team, while Emmett was awarded the MVP trophy. Following the ceremony, Coach Hale asked the team to sit up on the bleachers so that Esme could give them an update on Jasper.

"Great game today guys, I'm so proud of each and every one of you." Esme started. "Jasper has been taken to St. Peter's here in Olympia. As I'm sure you know Carlisle went with his parents to offer his knowledge and support and he's been good enough to update us. Jasper has been taken in for x-rays and it seems that his knee has been completely shattered." The team responded with groans and a couple profanities. Esme continued. "He has been referred to an Orthopedic Surgeon in Seattle and will more than likely undergo surgery there to reconstruct his knee. His parents will be driving him to Seattle in a couple of hours, but for now they are working on reducing the swelling and the pain. And if Coach is willing to bring those of you who are riding in the van and your parents wish to bring those of you who are riding home with your parents, the Whitlock's have invited you all to come and see him briefly."

Esme thanked them for listening and shooed them off toward the visiting team's locker rooms. Coach Hale thanked Esme for the update and assured her that he would be following the Swan's over to the hospital with the team van as long as the parents of the students who were riding with him didn't have any objections. The Swan's, Principal Greene and the Team van caravanned to the hospital with a few other team members who rode with their parents.

The team was somber as they entered the hospital to visit Jasper. Edward and Emmett carried in the championship trophy. They wanted Jasper to join in their triumph he had earned it.

"Hey guys," Jasper croaked. "We won?"

Edward nodded.

"Yeah man, Garza's Mom got it all on video, you can watch it later." Emmett said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry guys, I feel like I let you down." Jasper said sadly.

"Bullshit dude. You pulled your weight and accidents happen. You couldn't control what happened any more than we could have." Emmett said honestly.

Jasper laughed humorlessly. "Accidents…right. Well this little accident means no more baseball career for me. I'm done dude, they have to replace my entire knee."

"Yeah that's what my Mom told us." Edward replied. "Thank god you have your backup plan." He chuckled.

"No shit, I just didn't think I'd have to use it so soon." Jasper admitted.

They promised Jasper that they would see him when he got home from Seattle and made their goodbye so that other team members could spend a few minutes with him. Esme stayed at the hospital with Carlisle and Alice. They waited with the Whitlock's for Jasper's transfer paperwork to come and then they would follow the Whitlock's to Seattle and wait with them while Jasper was in surgery. Edward went home with the Swan's and he would stay with them until his parents and sister returned from Seattle. Edward and Emmett met Charlie and Renee in the hospital parking lot.

"Climb in guys, let's get this show on the road." Charlie grumbled. Emmett slid in beside Rosalie and Edward climbed in the back next to Bella. Bella reached out and took his hand and scooted closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Long day love?" Edward asked kissing her head.

"Not as long as yours." Bella sighed. "I'm just worried about Jasper."

"He'll be fine love. I'm sure my Dad set him up with a great surgeon."

"I'm not doubting that he didn't Edward." Bella said as she picked at the cuffs of her sweatshirt. "I'm worried because it's going to be hard, he won't be able to drive or even walk at first for that matter. He's going to need help ya know?"

"I know love, but I'm not trying to think about it until we get there. But whatever he needs, he knows I'll help." Edward had every intention of helping Jasper out as much as he could.

Alice on the other hand, she was adamant about staying with Jasper, and helping him and his parents in anyway possible and Jasper's mom Melanie, was happy to have her there. She had three sons, and Jasper being the youngest was her baby. Jasper was 10 years younger than her middle son, and Melanie was more than happy to have someone else help her dote on her son. Jasper's two older brothers had both joined the military the day they turned eighteen, one was currently stationed in Fort Hood, Texas and the other was doing a tour of duty in Korea. So far, Jasper had been the only son to bring home a girl to meet his family. Melanie was over the moon when she learned it was Alice that her son was dating, she had known the Cullen's since Jasper was a little boy and adored little Alice. Garrett, Jasper's dad was indifferent, he figured it wouldn't last too long because he had planned on Jasper entering the military as well, but his plans were shattered because of Jasper's knee injury. The Army wouldn't have him now. Melanie thanked her lucky stars for Jasper's misfortune, while it hurt her to see her baby in pain, it was one less son that she would have to see off to boot camp, and she knew that Jasper had been struggling with how he was going to tell his father he wanted to attend UW and play baseball. Garrett always said that baseball was a hobby not a career. But since baseball was now not an option, Jasper was going to pursue a career in Architecture, designing buildings and infrastructures.

Melanie's family was from Georgia, her great great grandfather was a tobacco farmer and her parents still resided on the plantation that he built. Jasper was fascinated with the architecture in the South. Garrett's family on the other hand was from Washington State, his father had been stationed at Fort Lewis when he was growing up, and Garrett had an appreciation for the wildlife in the Olympic Peninsula, and so it was with great care that he chose Forks to reside while his youngest son came of age.

"Jazzy?" Alice asked softly. "Are you in pain?"

Jasper was in and out of consciousness. They had given him painkillers and they made him sleepy and groggy. He was vaguely aware that Alice had been sitting beside him and that some of his teammates had come in to see him. He thought that he had been hallucinating when Edward and Emmett came in carrying a massive trophy. He knew that he was waiting for paperwork so that he could go to Seattle to have reconstructive knee surgery. The throbbing in his leg reminded him of that much.

"Ali Cat…" Jasper slurred. "No pain…jus…dizzy." He closed his eyes again and Alice brushed his hair out of his eyes and tenderly kissed his forehead.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice returned late in the afternoon the following day with the news that Jasper came through surgery beautifully and was expected to come home in a few days. And as Bella expected, he would have a long road of recovery ahead of him.

Jasper came home from the hospital on Wednesday, and Emmett, Edward, Alice and Bella came over afterschool to visit. Bella had brought him a book on Georgian architecture that she had found in the obsolete bin at the library. Jasper loved it.

"Thanks Little One. This will keep me occupied for a little while." Jasper chuckled as he reached over to ruffle her hair.

"Look at this one," Bella said opening the book to a page that she had marked. "Isn't it beautiful?" The large white mansion looked similar to the plantation that his grandparents still resided in. The only difference was the shape of the pillars and his grandparent's plantation was a bit larger. "It reminds me of Tara."

Jasper's mom entered the room with a pitcher of tea. "You know Bella, my mother named me after Miss Mellie. She was a huge Margaret Mitchell fan. My mother even went to the movie opening in Atlanta, she was nineteen years old and had just started dating my father. Daddy always said the intermission was the best part." Melanie laughed.

The next day Jasper started physical therapy. Alice skipped her usual ballet class to be there with Jasper. She was fascinated by Leah the physical therapist and was interested in watching her work and begin to rehabilitate Jasper's knee.

"Ali baby, why are you so interested in what the physical therapist is doing?" Jasper asked.

"I think it's really interesting. You have to really know about the muscles and everything or you could really injure a person even though the exercises are seemingly simple." Alice answered. "It's like when I dance, I have to stretch every muscle or I run the risk of really injuring myself, especially when I'm doing Pointe."

Jasper nodded. "I feel bad that you decided to be here for therapy as opposed to dance class. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for a recital?"

"Yeah," Alice sighed. "My recital is next Saturday. I'm sure that my instructor is angry with me for not being there today, but you are more important Jazz."

Jasper really did need her there. His parents were both still at work. His mother did consulting for an art gallery in Port Angeles, while his father was an independent communications consultant and was currently working with a firm in Seattle and was in the city for a couple of days. Alice had gladly told Melanie that she would be more than happy to stay with him while the therapist came and stay until she came home. Edward was happy to drop Alice off afterschool and then he headed to Port Angeles for his own piano lesson. Carlisle and Esme both figured that since Jasper was still in so much pain that it was probably okay for the two to be left alone for a few hours without supervision and Alice had been warned about any funny business.

The therapy left Jasper tired and a bit sore. Alice was quick to fetch him a bottle of water and some Tylenol. She adjusted the pillows behind him on the chaise he was laying on and covered him with a light blanket. She sat beside him on the floor as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That weekend, the Swans, Whitlock's and Cullen's all drove to Leavenworth to the Cullen's cabin for the Memorial Day weekend. With just over a week until Graduation, Carlisle thought it would be a welcome get away for everyone. The Swan's and the Cullen's headed to the cabin Friday afternoon as soon as school was out. The Whitlock's joined them Saturday morning. Jasper had convinced his mom that he was fine to walk on crutches. He was still in a bit of pain but he figured that he could lounge about at the cabin just as well as he could lounge about at home. While they were waiting for Jasper and his parents to arrive, Edward asked Bella if she wanted to join him on a hike.

"Umm sure." Bella replied. She had been looking forward to spending some time reading that weekend. She wasn't sure if she'd get any alone time with Edward, being that there were six adults with them and being in such close quarters with Edward meant that her dad watched her like a hawk. "Let me make sure my mom and dad are okay with it." Renee didn't have a problem with it, she trusted Bella and Edward. Charlie on the other hand was still having a problem with Edward being so close to eighteen and Bella still being fourteen, and Bella was after all, was his baby girl. Charlie was about to voice his disapproval when Emmett piped in.

"Pop relax. Bella's safe with Eddie. She's a good girl and he has more than noble intentions. Give 'em some space. She's only got the summer with him until he leaves for New York."

"Son, when you're a father you'll understand. And I know Edward, and I know he cares for Bella, but damnit she's my baby and she's your baby sister. Doesn't this bother you even a little bit?" Charlie asked.

"Pop, Eddie's my best friend. He's one of the most honorable, most decent men I know next to you and Carlisle. I trust him with my life and I trust him with my baby sister. The only thing that bothers me is how she's going to deal with him leaving for school, because I'm leaving too and I won't be there to catch her when she falls." Emmett said honestly, his voice full of emotion.

"Does the age thing bother you? I mean you and Rose are the same age so that's not a problem for you but geezus, Bella is three years younger than him." Charlie said still mulling it over.

"Nah, Pop. Bella's like thirty five trapped in a fourteen year olds body. Mom calls her an old soul. She's smart…damn smart and incredibly mature. She always has been. That's why it doesn't bother me to hang out with her so much. She has never been the bratty little sister to me, she's my friend." Emmett said brushing a tear away from his cheek hoping his father didn't see it.

"Ahh son, I think going to college isn't only going to be hard on Bella. That's okay son, it's a Swan thing. When we love something we love hard and it's difficult for us to let go. I'm just thankful I still have Baby Bell for three more years." Charlie admitted putting his arm around his son's shoulders.

Bella stood and watched the exchange between her big brother and her father through the large window in the great room. Renee came in and put her own arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Daddy's going to let you go on your hike sweetie. Don't worry. He's just working through some of his own issues." Renee chuckled.

"Own issues?" Bella asked.

Renee nodded. "He's immensely proud of you and Emmett. He's not looking forward to graduation. Emmett is still his little boy who wears osh kosh b'gosh overalls and plays with Tonka trucks in the back yard. Your daddy will never admit it, but he's having a hard time with both of you growing up."

"I love you Mom." Bella said as she laid her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I love you too, honey." Renee replied kissing her daughter's head.

Edward watched the exchange from a barstool at the kitchen island.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Everything alright son?"

"Yeah, Dad." Edward replied. "Everything is good. I'm hoping to take Bella for a hike, we're just waiting to see if it's okay with Charlie."

Carlisle chuckled. "How's it going with Bella? I feel awful that I really haven't checked in with you in quite a while son, and I'm sorry for that." Carlisle was used to sitting down with his son and really talking to him, not just as a dad but as a friend. As he glanced out at the deck and saw his friend talking with his son, he realized that time with his own son was slipping away. "Can we head down to the lake in the morning? Just you and me?"

"Things with Bella are good Dad, and yeah going down to the lake sounds good." Edward smiled and watched as Bella hugged her Dad and bounded toward the kitchen.

"Ready?" Bella asked. Edward nodded.

"Going to the meadow Edward?" Carlisle asked and Edward nodded again. "Stick to the main trail and just go to the meadow and back, spend as much time there as you like, but please stick to the trail."

Edward picked up a backpack and offered his hand to Bella. She gladly took it as she picked up her own backpack and they walked out the door. They walked hand in hand, a comfortable silence surrounding them. Edward led Bella a mile and a half up a trail that opened into a small shady meadow.

"Edward, it's beautiful." Bella gasped. Edward smiled as he continued to hold her hand and led her further into the meadow. Spring wildflowers were scattered across the grassy meadow and Bella could hear babbling water nearby. "Is there a stream or waterfall somewhere?"

Edward pointed to where the sound of the water was coming from. "Over there. There is a small stream. Do you really like it?" He asked curiously.

"Yes Edward, I do. It's so peaceful here." Bella replied as Edward opened his backpack and pulled out a blanket and spread it across the grass. He motioned for Bella to sit next to him. She sat to his right side facing him and stretched out her legs. Edward couldn't help but gaze at her. The sunlight caught in her hair giving her red highlights. Bella leaned back on her elbows as if she was absorbing the sunlight and to Edward she had never been more beautiful. He reached out and took her hand and pulled her back up to him and he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Bella cupped Edward's face with her hands and turned her head slightly and deepened the kiss. Edward brushed her bottom lip with his tongue and Bella opened her lips granting him entrance. Her hands fell to the hem of his shirt and she grasped it and tugged him closer to her. Edward gently pulled on her ponytail and tugged it free from the band holding it. He softly ran his fingers through her silky hair. He wrapped his arms around her holding her at her tiny waist. He ghosted his hands up and down her back. Her skin tingled and her little body went rigid.

"Edward," She whispered. "Please don't tickle me."

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to." Edward replied softly taking his hands away from her back.

"I didn't mean for you to stop touching me altogether Edward." Bella pouted. "We so rarely get time alone together, really alone." She looked up at him with wide sad eyes.

Edward couldn't help but wrap his arms around her again. She was too adorable with her pouty lips and sad cinnamon eyes. He knew he'd never be able to deny her anything with the look she had just given him although he'd never admit that to her. They kissed and softly caressed each other for quite a while, stopping to have a snack and talk. They talked about their summer, Bella and her plans to work at the daycare three days a week and volunteer at the library two days a week. Edward was planning on helping Jasper whenever he needed it and working on his compositions. He would prepare for a final recital in July. They also talked about the vacation that Carlisle and Esme were planning for the six friends to a beach house in Northern California that Carlisle had planned to rent from a former colleague. They both avoided the subject of Edward leaving for college, for they both knew it to be a painful subject. Bella pulled a book out of her backpack and laid back to read. Edward laid down with his head on her stomach and she softly played with his hair as he read. Bella had gotten so immersed in her book that she hadn't noticed that Edward had fallen asleep. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. Bella laid her head back and continued reading until she too drifted off.

Bella woke to sparkling emerald eyes staring down at her.

"Hey beautiful." Edward smiled at her.

"Hey yourself, handsome." Bella replied as Edward peppered soft kisses all over her face causing her to giggle. Edward smiled her favorite crooked smile.

"Do you know that your giggle is one of my most favorite sounds in the world?" Edward asked and a lovely blush came across Bella's face.

"We better head back…we've been gone for nearly four hours. They'll be out looking for us soon."

Edward stood up and helped Bella up off the blanket. She folded it up and helped Edward to tuck it back into his backpack and they grasped each other's hand and headed back down the trail to the cabin.

"How was the meadow?" Esme asked.

"Oh Esme, it was beautiful." Bella gushed. She described the meadow to her mother who was sitting at the dining table with Esme.

"I'm glad you had a good time. We're just talking about Edward's birthday and the Graduation party. Edward, your Dad, Charlie, Emmett and Garrett are down at the lake if you'd rather go down with them." Esme offered.

"Where's Jazz?" Edward asked.

"He's resting." Melanie answered sweetly. "The drive was very uncomfortable for him bless his heart. Alice, the sweet little thing she is helped him with some of his physical therapy exercises to stretch out and then he went in to lie down."

"How's he doing other than being tired all the time?" Edward asked concerned.

"He's doing okay. He struggles, but he's okay." Melanie answered. "His goal is to walk across the stage for graduation. I just don't want him to overdo it and be disappointed."

Jasper knew that it was going to be hard getting up on the stage and walking to receive his diploma, he had worked so hard to get to this point and he decided that a little pain wasn't going to stop him. Alice begged him to be careful and not over exert himself, and Leah agreed, but she knew if he pushed himself just a little bit he'd reach his goals in no time at all. His goals were simple…use his crutches to get across the stage for graduation, and walk to his car without them when he left for UW in the fall.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone had a safe and happy New Year's Celebration. Thank you to everyone reading, I hope that you are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Obviously there is still a LONG way to go and I hope that you'll stick around. It's a crazy life these characters have ahead of them. And PLEASE REVIEW... it would be nice to know what ya'll think of it. = )**

**Click on the little button... the rest will come to ya ;)**

***Hugs***

**Kare  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So a couple things before you get started… first of all the number of people who have been reading this story just AMAZES me. However, I am saddened that no one bothers to review = (. I'd REALLY like to hear your thoughts.**

**Second:**

**Just a WARNING… I loved writing this chapter but it made me cry… I'm just sayin' so you can't say I didn't warn ya.**

*Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented

Stephenie Meyer. This storyline is all mine. Tommy-Pee-Pants belongs to Dana Fox.*

**Chapter Eight**

Even though it was May, the air was brisk and there was a slight fog across the lake. Carlisle woke early and gently kissed his still sleeping wife. He dressed quietly and went to wake up his son. Edward was just crawling out of bed when Carlisle poked his head in the room that Edward, Emmett and Jasper were sharing.

"Coffee son?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. I'll be ready in a few." Edward replied. A short time later Edward met his father in the kitchen. Carlisle handed him a thermos and grabbed two mugs off the counter. The two men walked in silence down to the lake. They went down to the dock and sat down on the edge. Carlisle poured the coffee and handed a mug to his son and offered a toast.

"To you Edward. My son and my friend. I can't put into words how truly proud I am of you. And I don't mean just because you're attending Juilliard in the fall. You've grown into an extraordinary young man and I can't go another day without you knowing that."

Edward chuckled. "Dad, I'm nobody special. Just me. Same person I've always been."

"Edward, you are special. Don't think for a moment that you aren't. And you are extraordinary because you are humble in your achievements, fiercely loyal to your family and friends and you love with your entire heart and soul." Carlisle said proudly.

"Thanks Dad." Edward smiled.

"Enough sappiness." Carlisle chuckled. "Tell me how things are going with Bella."

"Things are good. Really good actually. I just worry about leaving for New York. The last day of practice she kinda broke down afterwards. I expected it to happen, but I didn't expect it to be so…intense." Edward frowned.

"Intense? Intense how?" Carlisle asked.

Edward took a deep breath and blew it out sharply. "Intense in that I never realized how vital Emmett, Jasper and I have been in her life and the broken look in her eyes as I carried her from the field to the car." Edward quietly told his father about the exchange between Emmett and Bella and then his own conversation with her that followed. "She's just so afraid of us leaving."

"You love her." Carlisle spoke softly.

"Yes." Edward responded with a whisper.

"Well that certainly changes things." Carlisle chuckled.

"Tell me something I don't already know Dad. Leaving for New York will be hard enough without adding in the fact that I love her." Edward painfully admitted.

Carlisle nodded. He completely understood his sons dilemma. He met Esme in college and separated from her for a brief time when he began medical school. He told the story to Edward, not leaving anything out especially when their time apart was especially difficult.

"It will be difficult Edward, and we'll do what we can to support you both, but you owe this to yourself. You deserve to go to Juilliard." Carlisle spoke seriously.

Edward nodded. "I know Dad, but I hope that Bella and I can make it work. I need her to be a part of my life just like she needs me to be a part of hers."

They briefly talked about graduation. Edward still had to write his valedictorian speech and mentioned needing help. Carlisle was very good with eloquent speeches. They also talked about the vacation to the beach house in August. Carlisle and Esme were happy to plan something fun – something for Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper to remember. A happy memory of the summer before they started college. The foggy mist has completely disappeared from the surface of the lake and the two men stood. Carlisle embraced his son and lovingly patted him on the back. They gathered up the thermos and mugs and made their way back up to the cabin.

* * *

Before they knew it, the week of graduation was upon them. Edward had completed his speech and the seniors spent the week turning in their books, cleaning out their lockers and practicing their commencement exercises. The underclassmen, however, were still taking their final exams. Graduation was scheduled for Thursday evening and Friday would be the last day of school for underclassmen. Esme and Renee had planned a graduation party and bonfire at First Beach that Saturday. It would also serve as the celebration for the baseball team's State Championship Victory.

And so it was that the day before Graduation, Renee found Bella, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie congregating in her kitchen. Renee couldn't help but soak in the moment.

"Hey Mom!" Emmett bellowed. "Thanks for the cookies!"

"You're welcome sweetie." Renee answered with tears in her eyes. Rosalie moved over and gave Renee a hug.

"Mom," Rosalie said softly. "This isn't the last time you'll see all of us here. In fact, you'll be hard put to ever get rid of us."

Renee laughed. "I know honey, but it just seems like yesterday that I sent Em off to kindergarten. Esme had to attend a meeting in Port Angeles that day, so Alice stayed here with Bella and I. Alice and Bella were so sad while their brothers were gone. They wanted to go to school so badly it nearly broke my heart. But they were so happy when we went to pick the boys up. Emmett had a good day, but poor little Edward fell asleep during quiet time and missed recess." She smiled at the memory.

Edward blushed. "At least I didn't pee my pants like Tommy Uley did. He totally earned his nickname."

"Ooh! Tommy-Pee-Pants. I remember now. They sent him home until his mother fully potty trained him. Poor little thing. I can't imagine what that woman was thinking." Renee said shaking her head.

At the mention of Tommy, Bella ducked out of the kitchen and effectively the conversation. Edward excused himself and followed her into the living room where she sat on the sofa, tucking her feet underneath her. Edward looked at her with concern.

"Edward, I'm okay. I just avoid conversations where wet pants are involved." Bella assured him quietly.

Edward chuckled as he sat down next to her. "You're not a little girl anymore love." He said brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Tom's not a little boy anymore either, and that doesn't stop you guys from laughing at him." Bella argued.

"Bella…what happened with Tommy happened on a daily basis. It could have been prevented. What happened to you was a one time deal. You were frightened." Edward countered.

"You guys laugh at him because he had a rotten step-mother and it's not right." Bella huffed.

Edward carefully pulled Bella into his arms. "I'm sorry my sweet, sensitive girl." He cooed. "If only everyone was as compassionate as you love."

"Your Dad is." Bella pointed out. And then the realization hit Edward. He was exactly like his mom, and Bella was exactly like his dad.

"I now introduce you to the Forks High School Class of 2001." Principal Greene announced proudly as graduation caps rained down on the crowd. The crowd clapped and cheered as the recessional played and the graduates filed out of the gym. Bella and Alice leaned on each other as the followed their parents and relatives through the crowd. The graduated congratulated each other and made plans to see each other over the summer or to keep in touch. After what seemed like hours, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie made their way over to their families. Giving hugs to the weeping mothers and proud fathers, Edward and Jasper turned to their teary-eyed girlfriends.

"Bella…" Edward sighed as he pulled her into his embrace kissing the top of her head. "How much of the ceremony did you cry through?"

"Umm…I started when you gave your speech." Bella replied sheepishly. "It was a great speech by the way."

"Thank you." Edward whispered against her ear.

Saturday night the families and friends headed down to First Beach for a barbeque and bonfire. The guests included extended family; Jasper's Grandparents from Tacoma; Rosalie's Grandfather, Aunt and Uncle from Seattle; Edward and Alice's Grandparents from Chicago and Seattle and their Aunt from New York; and Emmett and Bella's Grandparents from Portland. While Bella had met both sets of Edward's Grandparents and Aunt Liz before, she was nervous about meeting them as his girlfriend.

"Bella, they already love you. Don't worry about it." Alice encouraged. "A title won't change anything."

Alice was right. George and Irene Cullen didn't treat her any different and neither did Frank and Virginia Platt. Aunt Liz was thrilled – she always thought Edward was handsome and waited for the day when the perfect girl stole away his heart.

Aunt Liz hugged Bella tightly. "I'm glad it's you." She whispered to Bella with a gleaming smile on her face. Bella was only slightly confused until Aunt Liz explained, and the explanation made Bella blush. Liz was a photographer and traveled all over the world to various locations. She currently resided in New York with her boyfriend on Central Park West. Bella lost herself in a conversation with Liz while she told her about New York and how close she would be to Edward while he was in school. The thought that he would have a family member close by made Bella feel marginally better.

Edward sat and admired how animated Bella was as she sat and chatted with his favorite and only Aunt. Alice joined him where he sat.

"She's going to be fine Edward." Alice said quietly. "We'll get through this together."

"I hope so Ali Cat. I need her to be okay." Edward said putting his arm around his sisters small shoulders.

"And what about you? Will you be okay?" Alice asked.

"I will be okay as long as she is Ali." Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

The evening was topped off with a bonfire. Most of the adults left, leaving the graduates and their friends to celebrate. For the graduates it was a relaxing end to a stressful year and the beginning of a great summer.

* * *

Monday dawned the real start of the summer. Emmett was working full time at the Thriftway. Bella and Rosalie were working at the daycare. Rosalie was full time and Bella worked on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Bella volunteered at the Library heading up the Summer Reading Program. On those days, Bella was usually done by noon and she spent the afternoons with Edward. Weekends were spent in La Push on the beach or Port Angeles. Edward wished that time would slow down, the days were slipping away from him. Jasper on the other hand was content. His recovery was progressing quite well. Alice was a huge help with his physical therapy and recovery process. By August he was able to walk using a cane which he hoped to ditch by the time he left for UDub. He was also grateful to be able to drive again.

The first Friday in August, the six friends along with Carlisle and Esme drove to Northern California for a week's vacation. Amidst the sequoias and cypress trees they settled into a beautiful beach house with a large deck that opened out to the sandy beach.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?' Esme asked Bella who was standing in front of the large floor to ceiling window in the open family room. The men were bringing in the luggage and Alice and Rosalie had gone off to find a bedroom to claim.

"Yes it is." Bella replied. "But anywhere there is ocean is beautiful."

Esme chuckled. "I agree wholeheartedly. Come Little One, we'll get the beach chairs out of the box on the deck." She said as she moved a set of keys from the drawer in the kitchen.

Once all the chairs were out Bella went in search of her bag to pull out her required reading for her Honors English class.

"Hey love. Em, Jazz and I are going to throw a football around down on the beach. Want to join us?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Umm…no. I'll pass thanks." Bella giggled.

"You don't have to play, you can just watch." Edward pleaded.

"Hmm…as tempting as it may be to watch you play in the water, I think I'll take the dry road and sit on the deck. I've got to get these books read this week." Bella insisted. "Besides, I can watch you play from the deck."

"Bella…I know you need to get that done, but I want to spend some time with you too. Two weeks. That's it, that's all we have left." Edward said sadly and then walked out onto the deck and headed toward the beach where Emmett and Rosalie were already throwing the ball back and forth. Bella didn't go after him. Instead she took her book and went out onto the deck and settled herself into a lounge chair.

Bella was completely unable to immerse herself in her reading. Her thoughts kept straying to Edward and the hurt look on his face before he went down to the beach. Bella heard a comforting voice from behind her.

"He's trying to be strong for you Bella." Carlisle said softly. "There are days that he fails miserably. He cares for you more than you both comprehend."

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek. "I don't know how to tell him goodbye Carlisle." She admitted.

Carlisle walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Then don't sweetheart." Bella looked up at him puzzled. "It's not really a goodbye, it's more of a 'see ya later'. It'll be Thanksgiving soon and before you know it he'll be home again."

Bella felt a little bitter after talking to Carlisle. He was right about it not being a goodbye. Bella walked down to the beach where her friends were sitting on the sand. Emmett looked up at her and elbowed Edward in the arm so that he would look up at her too. He still wore the same hurt expression on his face as he did earlier.

"Walk with me?" Bella asked Edward.

"Sure." He said standing up and dusting off his damp board shorts. Bella offered him her hand and they walked down the beach in silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow you off earlier Edward." Bella said softly, her voice remorseful.

"I just wanted to be with you, even if everyone else was there. That's all I ever want." Edward said sadly. They had reached a cove where there were large rocks scattered on the beach and in the water. Bella climbed up on one of the larger ones and sat down. She coerced Edward into sitting behind her and pulling her back against his chest.

"I miss sitting like this." Bella said shyly.

"You do?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yeah, it makes me feel protected, cared for… loved."

"You are all of those things and more sweet girl." Edward cooed.

Bella apologized again for not joining everyone for football on the beach even if it was just an invitation to watch. She hadn't known that it would hurt Edward's feelings the way it did and she told him as much. They talked about the upcoming week and the things that they wanted to do…and they both agreed that they wanted to spend more time sitting just like they were. Edward brought up leaving for New York and Bella asked him about his schedule once he got there. He would have to attend an orientation and get settled into his dorm, but he promised to call and email her as often as possible. Bella told him about her brief conversation with Carlisle and her realization that he was right, it wasn't a goodbye.

"Edward, we can make this work. As long as you keep your promise and come home to me as often as you can, I'll be here." Bella promised.

He kissed her temple. "I know beautiful girl. And I meant it when I said I'd always come home to you. As long as you'll have me, I'll be there."

Bella turned in his arms and wrapped her little arms around his chest and laid her head over his heart. "Always, Edward."

* * *

Three days after their return from California, Edward left for Juilliard. Carlisle went with him to get him set up with his classes and in his dorm room. Before they left for the airport, they stopped by the Swan's house.

"Bye Renee." Edward said softly.

"Bye sweetie. You take care and study hard." Renee replied. "We love you Edward."

"Love you too Renee, and tell Charlie bye for me."

"I will sweetie. I'm sorry he's not here, but it's hard on him ya know." Renee said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I know. Take care of Bella for me." Edward pleaded.

"Em. What can I say man? Good luck at UW. Take care of Rose and Jazz." Edward smiled at his lifelong friend.

"Thanks man, you too. Take care, don't get too lost in the big city."

Emmett said giving him a hug.

"I won't. Please check in on Bella when you can." He whispered.

"You know I will. Take care of yourself and she'll be here when you come home." Emmett promised.

Bella came down the stairs to find that she was the only one left to see them off. She gave Carlisle a hug and walked them out to the car. She handed Edward a beautifully wrapped box.

"What's this?" Edward asked.

"Your graduation gift. But I wanted to wait until now to give it to you." Bella answered.

"You didn't have to get me anything Bella." Edward replied.

"I know, but I wanted to. And you can think of me when you use it."

Edward unwrapped the gift and found an intricate leather bound journal inside. He untied the strings and found handmade manuscript paper inside.

"Bella, it's beautiful. I love it." Edward said breathlessly.

"I thought it would be perfect for your own compositions."

"Speaking of compositions…" Edward handed Bella a CD. "This is yours…the song I played at the Christmas recital last year and the song that I wrote for you. The same one I played at my Juilliard audition."

Bella couldn't stop the tears. "Thank you Edward. I was trying so hard not to cry today, but this is…this is the best gift that anyone has ever given me."

Edward smiled weakly as he wiped the tears from Bella's cheeks. "We better go, we don't want to miss our flight. I'll call you tonight or tomorrow and I'll be home at Thanksgiving."

Bella nodded. "I'll miss you. Be careful, please?" She begged.

"Always, and I'll miss you too beautiful girl. Talk to you soon." Edward said softly and then he kissed her temple and gave her one last hug before getting into the passenger seat. Bella stood and watched them drive away until the tail lights were no more and then fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face clutching Edward's precious gift to her chest.

Renee watched the entire scene from her front living room window.

"Emmett, honey please go get your sister." She said wiping her own tears from her eyes. Emmett went out and picked Bella up bridal style and carried his little sister into the house. He carried her up to her room and laid her on the bed. Bella continued to sob. Her heart just left for Juilliard.

"How is Bella?" Esme asked. She had called Renee to make sure that Carlisle and Edward had left in plenty of time to make their flight.

"Oh Esme, she's…devastated." Renee admitted. "She did so well until after they drove away. I don't think she wanted Edward to see how much this really is hurting her. She'll be okay but it's going to take a while. Next week will be rough on her too."

"Edward left something here for her." Esme told her. "I'm not sure if he forgot it or if he intended on leaving it here for when she came over."

"What did he leave her?" Renee asked.

"His old Forks High Baseball sweatshirt. He said it was her favorite." Esme replied.

Renee grinned. "I know which one it is. It is her favorite. It says 'Cullen' on the back right?"

"Yes." Esme answered. "How did you know which one it was?" She asked Renee.

"Because I know your son and my daughter." Renee chuckled.

The following Friday, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie left for UW. Jasper loaded up his car, and Emmett loaded up his new Jeep that was a graduation gift from his Grandparents with his and Rosalie's things and the Whitlock's, Bill Hale and the Swan's gathered to see them all off to Seattle.

"Now you kids drive safe and obey the speed limits." Charlie said gruffly.

"We will Pop. And we'll even call you when we get there." Emmett chuckled.

The five adults all said their goodbyes and gave their hugs and well wishes. Jasper climbed into his car, and Emmett helped Rosalie into the Jeep.

"Where is Bella?" Rosalie asked. "Did you tell her goodbye?"

"Shit…no. I haven't seen her since breakfast. I'll be back Babe." Emmett said quickly.

"If you're looking for your sister Em, she's in her room." Renee said softly. Emmett climbed the stairs and knocked softly on the doorjamb to Bella's room.

"Baby Bell? Hey lil sis, I gotta take off, but I couldn't go without seeing you." Emmett said quietly.

Bella wiped tears from her cheeks. "Sorry Em, I just can't do this again."

Emmett pulled Bella into his arms and held her against his chest.

"I love you Baby Bell, and I'm only a phone call away okay? You call me if you need anything. And I mean anything."

Bella nodded as she sobbed into his chest. "Thank you for being the best big brother a girl could ask for."

"It's all a part of my contract." Emmett chuckled.

"Contract?" Bella asked as she wiped her nose.

"Yup. The one I signed the day Mom and Dad brought you home from the hospital. Only special siblings get them. It said that I have to love and protect you unconditionally. And I'm a man of my word, I take that contract very seriously. And it helps that you've been the best lil sis that I could ask for. You're not just my sister, you're my friend." Emmett said, the tears welling in his eyes.

"Thanks Em. I love you too." Bella hugged him again. "You better get going. They're probably waiting for you."

"You're probably right." Emmett chuckled. "Now you and Ali Cat take good care of each other okay? And remember if you need anything, CALL ME!" And he turned and walked out the door. Bella heard him descend the stairs and heard the storm door slam shut. She walked over to her window to see Emmett climbing up into his Jeep and watched Rosalie wave as they drove away.

Bella slowly walked back to her bed and put on Edward's CD. She had talked to him on IM nearly every day since he'd left. On the days that she didn't IM him, she actually talked to him on the phone. She missed him like crazy, she had a pain in her chest that hurt a little less every day but it was there none the less. She had another week before she began her sophomore year at Forks High.

* * *

School started for Alice and Bella the day after Labor Day. It began like any other school day. Get your schedule, find your locker, go to your first and second period class, make an appointment with the counselor during break to change the classes you hate, go to third, fourth and fifth period classes, eat lunch, go to sixth and seventh period classes and then go home. Bella didn't have to make any changes to her schedule. She got everything she asked for, AP English, Algebra II, Biology, American History, P.E., Home Ec and Journalism. She thought to herself that maybe school wouldn't be so bad this year after all.

The second week of school shook everyone's world. On a dreary Tuesday morning, Bella dressed and grabbed her backpack from beside her desk and headed downstairs for breakfast. Renee and Charlie were sitting on the sofa with their eyes glued to the morning news program. Bella stepped in beside them and watched the images on the television in horror. Two planes crashed into the towers of the World Trade Center in New York. At first Bella thought it was someone who had manipulated a video and spread it online and it made the news, but as the news of a plane crashing down into the Pentagon came, she knew it wasn't a joke. Barely comprehending what she was watching, Bella's thoughts turned to Edward. He was there in the city where all of this was happening. She prayed that he was alright and out of harms way. Renee turned to Bella and took her hand.

"I'm sure Edward's fine sweetie. Juilliard is pretty far from the World Trade Center." Renee tried to assure her, but it didn't help Bella's nerves.

"I have to call him." Bella blurted out. She grabbed the phone and dialed Edward's cell phone, but she wasn't able to get through. She kept getting the recording 'we are unable to complete your call at this time try again later'. She panicked. "Why can't I get through?"

"Bell, think of all the people who have loved ones in those two towers…don't you think that people are trying to get in touch with them to see if they are okay? Don't you think that the people that work in those towers are trying to call out? For help, or to let their families know they are okay? I'm sure Edward is fine." Charlie said rubbing her back soothingly, but to Bella it was anything but soothing. "Why don't you try calling Esme, maybe she's heard from him." He offered.

Bella immediately dialed the Cullen's house. Carlisle answered on the first ring.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked as Bella's heart sank.

"No Carlisle, it's Bella. I was calling to see if you had heard from him. We're watching the news now." Bella said sadly.

"Ahh Bella. Please don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure that Edward is fine. He should be in class right now and Lincoln Center is pretty far from the Trade Center. We were just hoping that he was checking in. If we hear anything, anything at all we'll let you know." Carlisle promised. "Esme said that she and Alice will be by to pick you up for school in 15 minutes okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Carlisle."

"Anytime sweetheart. Have a good day at school." Carlisle ended the call but Bella still felt uneasy. Edward was alone in a big city that had just endured a terrorist attack. Bella thought about how she would feel if she were in his place. She'd be scared and she'd wish for the comfort and warmth of Edward's arms just like she currently did. Esme and Alice came for her about ten minutes later. Esme had her cell phone with her just in case Edward or Carlisle tried to call. She reassured Bella that Edward had his cell phone as well so when the lines weren't so busy he had a way to call them. The mood at school was very somber, and the students found themselves being ushered into the gym. There was a brief assembly and a moment of silence was offered for everyone involved in the tragedy. Students trudged to their classes, but every one was the same. A television was set up and CNN or MSNBC continued to show the terrible images. Bella was in her sixth period Algebra class when she received a note from the office:

_Bella,_

_Edward called. He is fine. His classes have been cancelled and he is with Aunt Liz. See you afterschool._

_Love,_

_Esme_

When the final bell rang that afternoon, Bella found Alice waiting by her locker. Bella was still clutching Esme's note in her hand.

"Come on, you're coming home with us." Alice commanded. There was no fighting the pixie. Esme was waiting out in front of the school for them with a soft smile on her face. Bella gave her a warm hug.

"Thanks, Esme."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Edward was just as worried about you as you were about him. He knew you'd be in a state of panic until you knew he was okay. He's with Aunt Liz and her fiancé. He'll be staying with them for a few days as they are not sure when classes will resume." Esme said as she unlocked the car and they climbed in.

When they arrived at the Cullen's there were three very familiar faces waiting for them in the living room.

"Emmett!" Bella squealed. "What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled as Alice squealed as well and ran into Jasper's arms. Bella immediately felt a pang of jealousy. What she wouldn't give just to see Edward.

"They cancelled classes after the attacks this morning." Emmett said as Bella released him and moved to hug Rosalie. "Hopefully classes will be back in session tomorrow or Thursday."

"So you guys came home?" Bella asked as she played with the zipper of her hoodie.

"Baby Bell…" Emmett said putting his arm around her. "I knew you'd be panicked because of Edward's proximity, but when Mom called me this morning, I knew I had to come and see you." Bella hugged her brother again.

"I'm glad you came. I'll consider it my birthday present." She admitted.

Emmett chuckled. Jasper walked over and turned on the TV to a news channel to see the latest developments.

"Aww Jazz, we've been watching that all day. Can we watch something else?" Bella whined.

"Sorry Little One, but it's on every channel. There is no escaping it." Jasper chuckled.

"Cartoon Network or Boomerang. It's not on either of those channels I guarantee it." Bella said confidently. Bella heard the phone ring in the other room and Esme excused herself to answer it. When she came back into the room she offered Bella the phone.

"Hello?" Bella answered

"Hi Beautiful Girl." Edward sighed.

"Edward…" Bella breathed. "Are you okay? Are you safe?"

"Yes love, I'm alright and I'm safe. I'm here at Aunt Liz's. I'm sorry that you couldn't get through to me this morning. From what I understand a lot of people couldn't get through. Apparently there are some power outages and phone outages in the city but we were just affected by the sheer amount of people trying to call in or out as it were." Edward explained with a tired voice.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. It was the first time since she saw the images on TV that morning that she felt she could really breathe. "I miss you…" She whispered.

"I miss you too love. I'm sorry that you were so worried today." Edward apologized.

Bella wiped a tear from her cheek. "Emmett, Jazz and Rose came home this afternoon. They surprised us. But I think Emmett just wanted to check in on me."

Edward snickered. "I'm sure he did love. I better get going in case the phone lines are busy again with people still trying to call out or in. I will IM you or talk to you soon I promise."

Bella said her goodbye and ended the call. She handed the phone to Esme who was staring at the scroll running across the bottom of the tv screen. Rosalie came over and put her arm around Bella's shoulders and led her up to Alice's room for a little bit of girl time.

* * *

Bella's birthday fell two days later. It was another rainy typical Forks Thursday. The dreary weather just amplified Bella's mood. Emmett had called early that morning to wish her a happy birthday and he, Jasper and Rose gave her a disturbing rendition of the song that Bella deemed wholly unnecessary because they had been home the day before and celebrated her birthday with the entire family over pizza. She had made Alice promise that she wouldn't make a big deal of it at school. Without Edward there to share it with, her birthday really didn't seem like a big deal to her. She would have invited Alice over for dinner except that Alice was getting back into her Ballet schedule and had class on Thursdays in Port Angeles. So she settled on having dinner with her parents, Renee insisted on making her favorite; oven fried chicken with green beans and mashed potatoes. Renee even made her favorite dessert; peach cobbler. Bella stayed close to her computer hoping that Edward would IM her, but she never saw him online. And it was close to seven when the phone rang.

"Bella, phone!" Renee sang.

"Hello?" Bella answered. On the other end of the line Bella heard a lovely rendition of happy birthday being played on the piano.

"Happy Birthday love." Edward said sweetly.

"Thank you. I missed you so much today." Bella admitted.

"I missed you too. You've been in my thoughts all day. How is my beautiful girl on her birthday?" Edward asked.

Edward's sweetness made Bella smile. He always knew what to say to make her feel special. "I'm okay. Today was a little rough. Mom made me my favorites for dinner so that was nice. And Em, Rose and Jazz called this morning and sang for me…it was awful but it made me smile."

Edward laughed. "Leave it to them to try and sing. But I'm glad it made you smile. I can't tell you how much I miss your smile Bella."

Bella frowned. "Probably not as much as I miss yours."

"What are you doing this weekend?" Edward asked trying to keep the mood light.

"Umm…Ali wants me to stay the weekend, but I think I might be babysitting for Mrs. McAllister. She's supposed to call me by tomorrow to let me know. What are you doing this weekend?"

"I had a masters class scheduled for Saturday morning that was mandatory, but since classes have been cancelled for the week I'm not really sure what we're doing. My Grandparents came in from Chicago and we may go to brunch on Sunday." Edward replied

"That should be fun. I'm so glad that your Aunt Liz is close and that you can stay with her. Tell everyone hi for me."

"Me too love. It's nice having Aunt Liz so close. I spent Labor Day weekend with them. We went to Central Park and then she took me to the Library. I can't wait to take you there. You'll love it." Edward said his voice excited.

"That sounds good Edward." Bella could picture herself getting lost in the shelves at the New York public library. "I should go, I have some homework to finish up, but I'm glad you called. I needed to hear your voice."

"I don't want to keep you and it's late for me too. I'll talk to you soon. Maybe this weekend?" Edward asked.

"That would be nice if I'm not babysitting. I'll either be here or at your house." Bella replied.

"Hey Bella, if you stay at my house, you can sleep in my room okay? You don't have to sleep on the floor in Ali's room."

The truth was that Bella wanted to stay as far away from Edward's room as she possibly could. She had been at his home just two days earlier and that was only because Esme picked her up and didn't give her a choice. When Alice had asked her Monday at lunch to stay over that weekend, Bella had been hesitant to accept the invitation. The wound of Edward going to college still hadn't scabbed over and Bella wasn't anxious to cut it open again. Her sadness was forgotten at the sight of her brother, but it was hard to watch Alice jumping into Jasper's arms. The arms that she longed for were on the other side of the country.

"Okay?" Edward asked again.

Bella finally nodded. "Okay." Knowing full well that she wouldn't be staying in his room even if she had his permission. "Talk to you later."

Bella indeed found herself babysitting that Saturday night, and consequently every Saturday for the next month. It seemed the McAllister's quite enjoyed having a regular dependable babysitter. Bella didn't mind either, it put a little more money in her pocket and she really loved playing with the kids. Being busy kept Bella's mind off of Edward. Edward had only been able to communicate during the week with Bella via email during that time because of his schedule. It was fall concert season and his days were filled with classes and rehearsals, while his evenings were filled with master classes and studying. Saturday evenings were usually spent at concerts and Sundays were spent studying, doing laundry and talking to Bella.

Time continued to pass and before they knew it Thanksgiving was upon them. Edward's flight came in late Tuesday night and Emmett was going to pick him up from the airport and Edward would stay with Emmett and Jasper at their dorm before heading the Forks the next morning. Rosalie would stay behind in Seattle to have Thanksgiving with her own family. Emmett promised Bella that he would have Edward IM her to let her know that he had gotten to Seattle safely and she fought to stay awake. Bella had nearly lost her battle when her computer chimed to alert her she had a message.

Pianohands620: Hey love, I'm nearly home and I'm safe and sound.

IsaSwan913: So close, yet so far =( How was your flight?

Pianohands620: It was okay. Long and I'm tired. Still on NY time.

IsaSwan913: Get to bed then handsome, I don't want to be able to not see you because you're napping.

Edward chuckled and replied one more time.

Pianohands620: Yes ma'am. See you in the morning love. I miss you.

IsaSwan913: Miss you too. Sweet dreams.

Bella allowed herself to sleep in the next morning. She knew that because Edward's flight had gotten in so late that Emmett wouldn't want to get up early to drive back to Forks. Bella got up and dressed and went in search of sustenance. Renee was in the kitchen and was frying up some bacon.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Well good morning to you too Bella." Renee laughed. "I'm cooking breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing? Esme and Alice will be here shortly and the French toast will be ready in about 25 minutes and the boys should be here just about…"

Renee was cut off by the sound of the door opening and the sound of heavy feet shuffling in.

"Mom! We're home!" Emmett hollered. Bella's heart leapt. She ran from the kitchen to the foyer where the boys were shedding their jackets.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as she sprang into his arms. He couldn't hold in his laughter. "I've missed you so much." She whispered breathlessly.

Edward breathed her scent in deeply and hugged her tight. "I've missed you too beautiful girl." He very gently pressed his lips to the top of Bella's head.

"Edward Cullen! I know you've missed your girlfriend but that doesn't mean that she gets to monopolize your short time here!" Renee shouted from the kitchen. "Besides…" She said walking toward them "I made your favorite breakfast. Welcome home sweetie."

Edward released Bella to hug her mother. "It smells great Renee but you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Edward said with a smile.

"Really, Edward, I'm happy to do it." Renee said kissing his cheek.

Esme and Alice tapped on the door as they entered. He greeted his mother and sister and they all walked into Renee's large homey kitchen. Everyone chatted over breakfast about everything that had gone on since Emmett, Jasper and Edward left for college. Edward told them about New York and how much he really enjoyed his classes and how much life in New York had changed since September 11th. Edward and Jasper cleared the table and scraped the dishes while Bella and Alice loaded the dishwasher. Esme was elated to have her son home if only for a few days. She and Renee continued to talk over coffee discussing the meal that they would be cooking together the following day.

"Bella! Why don't you stay over tonight and we can have movie night? Jazz can stay over with Edward. Come on, it'll be fun!" Alice exclaimed.

"I dunno Ali." Bella looked at her uncertainly. "As much as I'd like to have movie night with you guys and be with Edward, Rose isn't here and I can't leave Emmett. Besides, tomorrow is the Macy's Parade, I can't miss it."

"Aww Bell, Em can come over too. And you know that Edward will get up and watch the parade with you. Come on, puhleease?" Alice begged.

Bella looked at her mother and Esme who were still sitting at the table. Emmett and Edward had left to take Jasper home and knew nothing of the conversation.

Renee laughed. "Well go if you want to Bella. Your Dad is working tonight so he can be off tomorrow, and I'll come over early so that we can all cook together after the parade."

Bella skipped over and hugged her mom and grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

Later that evening at the Cullen's house, Bella helped Esme sit dinner on the table. Carlisle came in from the garage apologizing for being late. He kissed his wife and greeted Bella.

"How are you Bella?" He asked.

"I'm good Carlisle. Thank you for asking." Bella said shyly.

"I haven't seen you around much since Edward's been gone. I was starting to wonder if you didn't like us anymore." Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh gosh no. That's not why I haven't been here." Bella was cut off before she could finish her explanation by Edward, Emmett and Jasper who had just come in from playing football in the backyard.

The boys washed up and joined everyone at the table. After dinner the boys cleared the table and cleaned up the dishes while Bella and Esme got a head start on the desserts for the following day.

"What are you making love?" Edward asked Bella as she dumped ingredients into a mixer.

"Caramel Apple Cheesecake." She replied with a smile. "I'm taking Home Ec this semester and we were supposed to experiment with our own ingredients and then submit it for a grade."

"It sounds awesome, but I can't say that I'm crazy about being a guinea pig." Edward smirked.

Bella snorted. "Guinea pig? Do you really think that I would make and serve something that I haven't already tried before? If so, you really don't know me Mr. Cullen." Esme snickered behind them.

"Edward, Bella really is becoming quite a good cook. You really shouldn't tease her so." Esme chided him.

"I've no doubt that she isn't Mom. I'm just teasing her." Edward looked at Bella apologetically. "After all, she is learning from two of the best chefs I know." He said, his smile a mile wide.

"Edward, what is that stuff on your nose right there?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Where?" Edward asked

Esme laughed and Edward glared at Bella. "Yeah I'm so picking the movie tonight." Edward said with a chuckle.

After her cheesecake was safely in the oven, Bella joined everyone else downstairs. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were sprawled out on the sofa while Edward was sitting on the floor. Bella stopped the bottom of the stairs just to take in the sight before her. The only thing missing was Rosalie and she would be back on Friday. Lost in a daydream, Bella didn't notice that Edward had gotten up and crossed the room. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face in her neck.

"Hey beautiful girl…" He murmured to her. "What are you thinking?"

Bella covered Edward's arms with her own. "Just how much I miss you and how much I love everyone being together like this. And it'll be complete when Rose gets here on Friday."

"What about being alone?" Edward asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Being alone is good too, but do you really think we'll actually get to be alone? You're only home for like four days." Bella wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Edward and kiss him senseless, but she didn't feel comfortable doing that in front of her brother.

"Friday, love. I promised you that I would take you to see Harry Potter. Emmett and Rose are going to see something they want to see and we'll all go eat afterward." Edward would take time with Bella any way he could get it even if it meant sitting in a theater watching a movie about a boy wizard. Bella had enjoyed the books and that was worth taking her to see the movie.

"Edward, that sounds good in theory, but I don't know if my Dad would go for it." Bella said sadly.

"Bella…don't worry about it. I asked Renee already and she said she'd talk to your Dad. Even Em said he'd talk to him if he needed to." He smiled her favorite crooked smile. "Now come on…Jazz and I want to watch Pearl Harbor."

Bella was thankful that at least they chose an interesting war movie, the romance part of it being the most appealing to her. Edward pulled out the feather bed from the closet and grabbed a couple blankets. He and Bella laid down on the floor on the makeshift bed while Jasper started the movie. Bella curled up with Edward feeling very warm and comfortable in his embrace. Bella didn't care about the movie, she just cared about the man whose arms were wrapped around her. She turned to face him and kissed him softly on the lips. She cupped his chin with her small hand and drew small circles on his cheek with her thumb. Edward's emerald green eyes were locked on Bella's. He pulled her tighter and kissed her again this time taking her bottom lip in his and kissing her deeply but sweetly. Bella fell asleep in Edward's arms and he gently carried her up to his room and tucked her into his bed before going downstairs to sleep on the sofa in the family room.

The following morning Bella woke and it took her a few moments to gather herself enough to realize that she had woken up in Edward's bed but there was no sign of Edward anywhere. The clock next to the bed told her that it was just after eight and she crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom before heading down the stairs to help Esme in the kitchen. As she passed the family room, she couldn't help but notice the beautiful bronze haired man who was still fast asleep on the sofa. She softly crept into the room and pulled the blanket back over his uncovered feet and gently kissed his forehead.

"Mmm, now that's a great way to wake up." Edward smiled.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so peaceful, I couldn't help but want to kiss you."

Edward chuckled. "You don't ever have to apologize for wanting to kiss me Bella, and you can wake me up anytime. Wait…what time is it?"

"Easy, Edward. It's just after eight. What are you so worried about all of the sudden.?" Bella asked.

"I just don't want you to miss the parade." He smiled her favorite smile. "I'm gonna go shower and I'm sure you're heading in to help my mom." He kissed her quickly and jumped up off the sofa taking his blankets with him.

"Aww…Curious George! How cool is that?" Bella asked as she gushed over the enormous balloon that floated down the parade route.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Bella was in that moment. Her eyes held every bit of wonder of that of a small child.

"It's very cool. Better yet, I'd love to see the Macy's parade up close with you one day."

"Really?" Bella asked her eyes full of hope.

"Yes, love." Edward replied with a kiss to the top of her head.

The two families combined to enjoy a lovely dinner that afternoon. They had everything to be thankful for, including each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to read this 'lil story. **

**In this chapter, Renee makes Edward's favorite breakfast… Crème Brulee French Toast… and it's not the first time in this story that it's mentioned. It is YUMMY… if you're interested the recipe can be found on epicurious (dot) com**

**Also… if you're interested I'm on twitter = ) kare831**

**Reviews are better than having Edward's arms around you as the sun goes down… so PLEASE leave one!**

**Also… in case you want to know which story owns me at the moment… (and yes I'm aware it's been around for a while but I have SO many on my list of stories to read!)**

**Through the Flames by sparklingtwilight - Edward's a firefighter who risks his life to save Bella… but how far is he willing to go to save himself? Only a handful of chapters left until it's complete. = ( But check it out, it's DEFINITELY worth it! = )**

**See ya next Thursday!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Good News this week! twimom817 has graciously offered to beta this monster for me. *Yea!* However, she's still playing catch up because I tend to get wordy in my chapters, so hopefully next week we will have a fully beta'd chapter! = ) And please check out her story A Special Life and she will be doing a o/s for Autism Awareness Month in April so keep a look out for that and join the fandom in giving back it's such a great cause. = )**

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous, talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Three days before Christmas break started, Bella came home from school feeling a little under the weather. She came home and went straight to bed. Later that evening, Renee checked in on her and noticed that Bella was running a fever. Bella complained of a sore throat and her chest feeling achy. The next day she wasn't much better, in fact she felt much worse. Renee was concerned because Bella rarely got sick. She brought Bella up a cup of hot tea, but Bella's throat hurt so badly it was a struggle for her to swallow it so there was no way that Bella would be able to get down the Tylenol that Renee had brought her.

Renee wasn't sure what other choices she had, so she called Carlisle and described Bella's symptoms. He suggested that Renee try liquid pain reliever for the time being but to take her to the doctor first thing in the morning. He even offered to go over and check in on Bella, but Renee promised him that she would get Bella into the doctor the first thing the following morning. Not long after Renee had hung up with Carlisle the phone rang again as Renee was getting ready to go to the pharmacy.

"'Nay, it's Edward." Charlie said quietly.

Renee took the phone from Charlie's outstretched hand and asked him to go the pharmacy to get medicine for Bella.

"Hi Edward. How are you sweetie?" Renee asked.

"Oh hey Renee. I'm good. Excited to be coming home tomorrow." Edward replied. "Umm… is Bella around?"

"She is, but I don't think she wants to talk right now sweetie. She's not feeling very well at the moment." Renee answered.

"She's sick?" Edward asked his voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. She's got a fever and has spent most of the day sleeping. I was just about to go to the pharmacy to get some liquid Tylenol for her." Renee answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Renee. I don't mean to keep you. But please tell her that I called and let her know that I'll stop by tomorrow after I get into town." Edward was concerned about Bella. He had only known her to be sick maybe twice in all the years he had known her. One of those times she had gotten the chicken pox from Alice who got it from one of girls in her ballet class. Bella was five when it happened and she was absolutely miserable.

"That's okay sweetie, I've sent Charlie out to get it for me. I'm taking Bella to the doctor first thing in the morning. So for now, just wait until I call you. If Bella is contagious you don't need whatever it is that she has while you're home on winter break." Renee warned him.

Edward sighed. All he could think of since Thanksgiving was Bella. When he left for Juilliard he knew that he would miss her, but after coming home at Thanksgiving and spending every second that he could with her, he missed her even more than he thought possible. When Renee told him that Bella was sick, his heart sank. Thoughts of Bella lying in her bed miserable, weak, and restless plagued his mind. He wanted to see her so badly.

"Alright Renee. I'll call and check in before I come over." He compromised.

Early the next afternoon, Edward called Renee to let her know that he was home and to check in on Bella. Renee told him to come on over and Edward made haste in getting there. He did however, stop and get Bella some flowers. He knocked lightly on the front door.

"Hi Edward." Renee greeted him. "How was your flight home?"

"Long." Edward admitted. "How is Bella?"

Renee's expression was grim. "She's very sick Edward. She was even worse this morning than she was yesterday. The doctor said that she has mono and sent her home with antibiotics but that it could be a couple of days before she starts feeling any relief."

Edward ran his hands through his tousled bronze hair. "Mono." He said as he exhaled sharply. "That's contagious right?"

Renee nodded. "Yes, it is. But the doctor said that she is past the period where she can pass it on to someone else so that's why I told you to come over sweetie. Just no kissing or sharing drinks for a while. She's asleep now, but I'm sure she'll be asking about you. She knows that you were coming home today. You can go on up to her room and I'll get a vase for those." She said pointing to the bouquet of brightly colored gerbera daisies in his hand.

"Thanks Renee." Edward said as he turned toward the stairs. Bella's bedroom door was only open a fraction and Edward peeked in. Bella's hair was splayed across her pillow and matted to her lovely pale face. Her sheets were tangled around her small frame. Edward thought to himself that she was even beautiful when she was sick. He quietly entered the room and went to the side of the bed and gently brushed her hair out of her face. He softly kissed her forehead. He chose a book from her bookshelf and settled down in the overstuffed chair in the corner of Bella's room. As the light was fading from the room, Bella woke.

"Ed… ward?" Bella squeaked.

Edward was across the room in a heartbeat. "Shh…baby. I'm here." He cooed as he brushed more hair off of her face. "What can I do? Can I get you something?"

Bella nodded. "I need… bathroom and tea." She squeaked again. Bella winced as she tried to swallow. Her throat was still sore and her glands extremely swollen. She tried to get up and Edward tried to help by pulling the covers away from her body. Under normal circumstances she would have been embarrassed about her sleeping attire, but she was so ill she didn't have it in her. She was wearing a pair of ratty old sweats, so thin in places you could read the newspaper through it, and a sweatshirt that had belonged to Charlie during his academy days. Edward's eyes never left her face. He watched as she winced when she sat up, and he took her hand and helped her up from the bed. Once she was on her feet it took her a moment to catch her breath but Edward gave her the time she needed. He made sure that she didn't stumble on her way down the hall and waited so that he could help her back to bed before getting her tea. He found Renee, Emmett and Rosalie in the kitchen.

"Hey Eddie! What's up man? How's it going?" Emmett greeted his friend.

"Hey Em. Rose." Edward replied as he smacked Emmett on the back and gave Rosalie a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Umm… Bella asked for some tea?"

"She's awake?" Renee asked as she set to work filling the tea kettle.

"Yeah." Edward sighed. "Show me where everything is and I'll get it for her Renee."

Renee smiled. "Alright sweetie. She needs her meds soon but she needs to eat first. I made some chicken soup and there is strawberry jell-o in the fridge." She pulled out a tray for Edward to carry everything on.

Emmett laughed loudly. "Dude, you're whipped." Edward and Renee glared at him.

"Em! Geez. Don't listen to him Edward. I think it's sweet that you're taking care of her. She's rarely ever sick." Rosalie said smacking the back of Emmett's head. Renee went upstairs to sit with Bella while Edward made her tea.

"Thanks Rose. But uh… Em don't you actually have to perform the act to be whipped?" Edward chuckled. "You would know the answer to that far better than I my friend." Emmett grinned and Rosalie glared at him.

Edward set Bella's tea on the tray along with the bowl of soup and the jell-o and carried it upstairs. Renee patted him on the cheek and silently left the room when he entered. Bella was propped up in the center of her double bed by a half dozen fluffy pillows. She gave him a weak smile and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Edward…" Bella gruffly whispered. "You don't have to do this… to be here with me… like this. I understand…" She tried to continue but Edward silenced her by putting a finger to her pale lips.

"Beautiful silly girl, I'm right where I want and need to be." Edward said softly as he gently leaned over and kissed her temple. "Now eat baby, you have to take your meds."

_Baby_ Bella thought to herself. That was a new one, but it was Edward and he said sweet things to her on a regular basis. Edward sat next to Bella's beside in her desk chair flipping through a magazine while she ate. Renee came in with Bella's meds and cleared away her dinner tray. Bella choked down her pills apologetically looking at Edward because he had to witness it.

"Read to me?" Bella whispered.

"What do you want me to read love?" Edward asked.

"Something… good." Bella said softly.

Edward walked over to Bella's bookshelf and pulled out Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Bella raised her eyebrow at him.

"What?" Edward asked. "After I took you to see the first movie at Thanksgiving I was intrigued. Besides, I think that we need something that's not so heavy and serious."

Bella nodded and scooted over on her bed. She patted the space next to her and motioned for Edward to join her on the bed. He settled in next to her and began to read in his rich velvety voice. It wasn't long before Bella was asleep and Edward wasn't far behind.

"Eddie, man wake up. It's after eleven. You better get home before Esme worries." Emmett said shaking Edward's shoulder.

"Oh." Edward said trying to shake off his sleep addled brain. "Em, she really needs someone to stay with her."

"I know. I'll stay. Go home and get some sleep and I'll see ya tomorrow." Emmett replied.

Edward kissed Bella on the forehead and quietly made his way out of her room.

* * *

The next day Edward rose early to help his dad and Charlie out at the hospital handing out gifts to the kids in the children's wing. He knew it would mean a lot to Bella since she couldn't be there. Renee had asked Edward the night before if he would mind staying with Bella that evening. She and Charlie had a Christmas party to attend and she didn't know how late they would be. Emmett and Rosalie were headed to La Push for a party at the Rec Center. Edward was more than happy to stay with Bella. He wished it was under better circumstances, but happy none the less. Her condition was much the same as the previous day and she slept off and on. When she was awake he would read to her or tell her about Juilliard. He stayed as close to her as he could without disturbing her.

Christmas Eve was two days later and the Cullen's had invited the Swan's over for the evening, but because of Bella's illness the Cullen's came over to the Swan's. The Swan's home was decorated beautifully. There were candles glowing in each window and the Christmas tree was alight in the family room. Ten stockings hung from the mantle and a fire burned briskly beneath it.

"Renee, the house looks lovely." Esme complimented.

"Thank you Esme." Renee said taking their coats.

Edward had arrived a few hours prior with Alice. She had promised Renee she would help Bella get dressed and Edward helped Renee in the kitchen. Bella was still extremely weak and had difficulty standing on her own for long periods of time. Alice helped Bella dress in a pair of soft dark green plaid pajama pants and a matching thermal long sleeved shirt.

"Where did these come from Alice?" Bella asked not recognizing the pajama set.

"Edward mentioned you needed some new ones, and I thought these looked very festive." Alice giggled. "Edward said something about you wearing sweats that were so old they looked like they came over on the Mayflower." Bella rolled her eyes. Alice blow dried Bella's hair and called Edward to help Bella down the stairs. Edward got Bella settled on the loveseat closest to the fire, draping a blanket around her small shoulders. Bella just allowed him to make a fuss over her, she knew if she resisted he would only fuss more.

Esme watched her son as he adoringly cared for Bella, and her daughter as she giggled at something Jasper had whispered to her. And in that moment, Esme knew that she was watching her children interacting with their future spouses. She could feel it in her bones and as if he knew what she was thinking, Carlisle squeezed her hand.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been better." Bella admitted with a squeak. "At least I'm out of bed and out of my room. The scenery was getting a bit tired." She tried to laugh but ended up wincing.

"You'll get there Bella. A few more days and you'll be feeling much better." Carlisle assured her.

The two families were again planning on going to the Cullen's cabin in Leavenworth the day after Christmas. While Renee had reservations about taking Bella, Charlie assured her that a change of scenery would do Bella good and as long as she stayed bundled up and got plenty of rest, Bella would be fine. Bella was looking forward to going to the cabin again even if she couldn't leave the confines of it.

While their parents discussed the details of their upcoming vacation, Bella turned to Edward.

"We haven't watched White Christmas." She whispered sadly.

"We will love, I haven't forgotten." Edward chuckled. "I'm waiting for you to be able to stay awake long enough to enjoy it." Bella elbowed him in the ribs. "Owe!" He feigned. Bella leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. Moments later she was sound asleep.

"Emmett honey, can you take your sister upstairs?" Renee asked.

"It's alright Renee, I've got her." Edward said standing and scooping Bella up in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and gently laid her in her bed. He removed her slippers and pulled the blankets up over her. He turned out the light next to her bed.

"Merry Christmas, Love." Edward softly whispered as he leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, and she reached up to gently cup his cheek with her small hand.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." Bella whispered. She kissed his cheek and smiled softly at him. He sat beside her and waited for her to drift off to sleep again before quietly descending the stairs.

While the two families chatted and celebrated, snow softly started to fall covering the sleepy town of Forks in a blanket of white. Christmas Day the snow continued to fall. Charlie was working, but went in late so he could enjoy opening gifts and breakfast with his family. Edward stopped by early in the afternoon to bring Bella his gifts for her.

"Edward…" Bella said, her voice slightly less squeaky from the day before. "You shouldn't have. You certainly didn't need to."

"Shh… love. I know but I wanted to." He handed Bella two beautifully wrapped gifts. "The top one really isn't a real gift, it's something that I should have given you a long time ago."

Bella carefully took off the paper and opened the box to find Edward's sweatshirt inside. She looked up at Edward with tears in her eyes. "Edward… I… I obviously don't know what to say. I love it and thank you just doesn't seem enough."

Edward chuckled. "The look on your face is all the thank you I need baby." He said wiping away her tears. "You still have one more ya know." He moved the box and paper off her laps and pushed the second box closer to her. She tore off the paper earning another chuckle from Edward. "Impatient love?"

Bella grinned at him sheepishly. She opened the box to find a pair of soft, pale pink pajamas. The top was a long sleeved soft cotton Henley and the bottoms were soft fleece. "Oh Edward. They're so nice. I bet they'll be comfy."

"I hope so too, that was the point love. Even if you're sick and miserable I want you to be comfy. Pull them out." Edward urged her.

Bella carefully lifted the shirt out of the box only to find a little black box with a red satin ribbon around it nestled in her pajamas. She gasped.

"Edward! What is this?"

"Just open it baby." Edward encouraged her. Bella carefully pulled the ends of the ribbon to release the bow and slowly opened the box. Edward chuckled. "It's not going to bite you Bella, I promise." Nestled inside the box was a thin gold chain and attached to it was a delicate treble clef.

"It's beautiful." Bella whispered. "I love it Edward. Thank you. Thank you for everything. Will you put it on for me?" She asked handing him the delicate chain. He took it and she moved slightly so he could sit behind her and fasten the clasp.

"You're welcome love. When I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you. Music is such a big part of my life and you're a big part of my life, I somehow wanted to share that other part with you even if it is just a small little token." Edward replied, the emotion welling in his eyes.

"It's perfect." Bella said softly. "And Edward, you've shared your music with me every day since you gave me the CD you made. I love it, it makes me feel like a part of you is still here with me." Tears began to fall from Bella's eyes. "I just miss you so much, but that makes me feel close to you."

"Oh Bella." Edward said carefully scooping her up into his warm embrace. "I miss you too baby. Every damn day I miss you. And every day that passes, I know that I'm one day closer to coming home to you. Don't get me wrong, I love Juilliard, but Bella…I…I love you too. And I hate being away from you and you've always had a piece of me here with you. When I left you in August, I left you my heart. I didn't realize it until I went back after Thanksgiving just how much I missed you and it was more than missing you. I love you and I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to tell you so."

Bella continued to sob. "I love you too Edward. Always. And hearing you say that has got to be the best thing in the entire world." She laid her head on his chest and he gently stroked her hair. She moved to get up off his lap.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Edward asked worried.

"To get your gift…you didn't think you'd get off that easily did you?" Bella teased. Bella was still weak and sore and she leaned heavily on Edward as she rose up from her spot on his lap.

"Bella, be careful baby. You're not supposed to move around too much." Edward warned. "Tell me where it is and I'll get it."

Bella looked at him with a pout. "Edward, I might be sick but I'm not a complete invalid." She said with a small rough voice. "Besides, it's in a drawer that I'd rather you not open." She walked to her dresser and removed two wrapped boxes. She returned to her bed and sat down against the pillows handing the boxes to Edward. Her eyes cast down and she began to fidget with her sheet. Edward softly grasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger and raised it until her eyes met his own. He smiled her favorite crooked smile.

"You put my gifts in your underwear drawer?" He asked still smiling. "And Bella, I know you're not an invalid, but please let me help you so you can get better." His sparkling emerald eyes looked at her pleadingly.

Bella sighed and winced at the pain in her chest. "Okay, and I only put your gifts in that drawer because I didn't want to forget where I put them and I didn't want them under the tree."

Edward leaned over and kissed her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Let's see what you got me." He said as he began ripping the paper off the first box. Inside the paper was a tin and Edward carefully took the top off to uncover a handsome stainless steel watch with an emerald green face. "Bella, wow… I love it."

"I thought that the green matched your eyes perfectly, but I have to confess that it was Alice's idea. She said you could use a new watch." Bella said shyly.

"It's perfect. I couldn't have chosen something better myself." Edward admitted.

Bella smiled. "Turn it over."

Edward turned the watch over and inscribed on the back was _'with love, Bella'_. "I love you too baby." Edward told her as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead again. He secured the watch on his left wrist and Bella smiled widely.

"Before you open the next one, let me explain. This is something that Alice also told me you wanted, but since you've never really asked I'm taking a chance on Alice. But I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous about it." Bella said as she began to pick at her sheet again.

"Before you tell me why you're nervous can I open this and see what you're nervous about?" Edward asked. Bella nodded and Edward made quick work of unwrapping the box. He opened the lid and nestled in the tissue was a simple black picture frame and the picture in it was of Bella. It was a black and white photo and Bella was sitting on a large chunk of driftwood only feet from the ocean. She wasn't looking at the camera, but her head was slightly turned and it was obvious that the wind has swept her waist length hair around her.

"Bella…" Edward said softly after a few moments. "It's… you and you're so… beautiful. I mean you're always beautiful, but wow." Edward couldn't quite articulate how beautiful the photo was in its simplicity and how much he truly loved it. "When and where did you take this? He wanted to know who had taken the picture that had captured Bella so superbly. It reminded him of his Aunt Liz's photography.

"Alice took it as part of a project for her photography class. Your mom took us to First Beach because Ali thought the beach would be a nice backdrop. She took a so many pictures that day, but this one was my favorite." Bella explained.

"Why?" Edward shook his head. "I mean, it's not like you to volunteer to be in front of a camera." Edward looked into her eyes and watched as her face fell. "Don't get me wrong baby, I love it. I really do. I just…"

Bella quickly cut him off and began to explain. "She was originally going to use Jasper for her project, but he couldn't make it home that weekend, and I told her that I was having trouble finding a gift for you. So she told me that you had asked her if she had any photos of me that she could send you, and she liked this idea so much better. So her project served two purposes I guess. I think the photos came out really well, but yeah… that one is my favorite."

"There are more?" Edward asked and Bella nodded.

"In my top right desk drawer there is a little album." She instructed him and Edward went over to find it. He pulled out the small album and returned to Bella's bed. He opened the album and adoringly looked at the collection of photographs. Most of them were in black and white but there were a few in color.

"They're all really good Bella." Edward admitted.

Bella nodded. Her throat was starting to ache again, this was the most she had spoken in a few days without trying to whisper and it was taking a toll on her. "Backpack?" She pointed to her bag by her desk.

"Oh god baby. I'm sorry. I didn't even think about how much you've used your voice today." Edward said as he handed her the backpack. Bella pulled out a notebook and a pen and started writing

_It's okay. Can we go downstairs for a bit?_

'Yes love, but only if you tell me why you were nervous about giving me this photo." Edward replied.

_Because I think that this photo is a very personal gift. It's personal to me because it's not something that I would share with anyone else and I would like to think that it's personal to you for that same reason. I haven't even shown my parents that picture. And since you've never outright asked me for a picture I wasn't sure if you'd like it_.

"Bella it _is_ a personal gift and I absolutely love it. I've never asked for a photo because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He stood up and pulled his wallet from his pocket and opened it to pull out a small picture of he and Bella at Prom and a small snapshot of them together at his graduation. "These are the only real photos I took to New York. The one you gave me I can at least put on my desk or next to my bed." Edward smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly.

He got up from the bed and helped her downstairs. Edward tried to walk Bella over to the loveseat where she had sat the night before but she stopped him and shook her head pulling out her notebook.

_Will you help me make some tea please?_

"Of course." Edward replied and led her into the kitchen.

Renee breezed into the kitchen and smiled as Edward helped Bella make her tea. She reminded Bella that she still had to pack for their trip the following day. Edward agreed to help her by going down to the basement and getting out the suitcases.

Edward came up from the basement as Bella was getting up to pour the water for her tea. Edward dropped the suitcases and rushed to her side.

"Baby let me get that for you." Edward said taking the tea kettle from her. Bella rolled her eyes and went to get the half and half out of the fridge. She waited for her tea to steep a bit before adding sugar and half and half. Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she mouthed to him.

"I just didn't know that's how you like your tea. You had it plain for the past few days." Edward said surprised. Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Uh uhh… don't stick it out unless you plan to use it, and you're sick so you're just teasing me." Edward warned her with a grin. Bella grabbed her notebook off the bar.

_First off… I've always had my tea this way, but the doctor said to stay away from dairy for a couple days and that time is now up. And second… that's not fair Edward. I can't even give you a proper kiss because of this mono crap and that only made me feel ten times worse, so thanks._

Bella wiped the traitorous tears from her cheeks as Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered into her ear. "Bella… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. That is the last thing I wanted. Please don't be mad at me." He pleaded as Bella picked up her pen again.

_I need to sit down. I feel dizzy and for once it's not because of you._

Bella didn't have the strength to smile. She had suddenly become so weak she was having a hard time staying vertical. If it hadn't been for Edward's arms around her she would have crumbled. Edward scooped her up and carried her to the loveseat. He covered her with a blanket and lit a fire in the fireplace. When he finally sat down, Bella curled up next to him and went to sleep. While she was sleeping, he called Alice to have Jasper bring her over and help Bella shower again and get her suitcase packed.

* * *

The next day Bella rode to the cabin with Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Alice. She slept for a good portion of the five hour drive. Her throat was still sore from talking so much the day before that she kept her notebook and pen handy. When they got to the cabin, Carlisle went in and made sure that the heat was on and that the fireplace was lit before letting Edward take Bella inside. There was snow on the ground and the drive was a bit icy, so Edward didn't chance letting Bella walk on her wobbly legs. As before when he carried her from her house to the car the brisk air was a shock to her lungs and caused her to cough and when Edward got her settled on the chaise next to the fireplace it took her a bit to stop coughing. Esme brought her a bottle of water. Bella took out her notepad.

_May I have some tea please?_

Esme laughed. "Of course sweetheart. I've already put the kettle on."

Edward was helping Carlisle to bring in their luggage and the bags of groceries Esme had packed. Esme quickly found the tea bags, sugar and half and half and started making Bella's tea.

"How did you know how Bella likes her tea?" Edward asked his mother.

"Who do you think introduced it to her?" Esme asked with a grin. "Bella is the only person in the Swan house that drinks tea so you know it wasn't Renee, Charlie or Emmett."

"But…" Edward started and Esme interrupted him. "When she was little she got sick at school one day. Charlie was working a case and Renee was in Phoenix with her mother. That was just before Bella's grandmother passed. Anyway, the school called me and I went and picked her up. She was the saddest little thing that day. She was all of seven if my memory serves me correctly and she jumped right into my arms and I brought her home and I made myself a cup of tea and she asked if she could have one too. Ever since then when Bella comes over, we always steal a few moments to have a cup of tea together. You never knew that did you?"

"No I didn't." Edward smiled. "Mom, I'm glad that you and Dad are so close to Bella."

Esme patted her son's cheek. "Me too sweetheart, she really is a delightful and very special young lady."

Edward smiled and went to take Bella her tea only to find her softly snoring on the chaise. He pulled a blanket from the stone hearth and covered her with it.

"Son, perhaps you should have been a doctor. You have quite the bedside manner." Carlisle chuckled.

Edward smiled. "I mean it son, you're very patient and gentle with her not to mention attentive." Carlisle praised.

"Only because it's _her_ Dad. I don't think I could take care of anyone else like this. I _want_ to take care of her." Edward replied softly.

"Have you told her yet?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Yes, I told her yesterday." Edward smiled as he recalled the conversation when he first told Bella that he loved her. "And she loves me too."

Carlisle chuckled again. "I know she does son. I've known that for some time. But I guess I didn't think anything of it because she's so young still." He admitted.

"On January fourth we will have been together for a year." Edward stated matter of factly.

"A year? Where does time go?" Carlisle asked as Esme joined him sitting down on the arm of the chair.

"Did you get her a gift to commemorate the occasion sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"Umm… no I didn't. After giving her two gifts yesterday I feel like a gift for that might be pushing it." Edward said with a frown.

"The necklace you bought looks lovely on her Edward." Esme complimented.

"What necklace?" Alice asked as she came bounding into the room.

Edward groaned. "Your brother gave Bella a necklace for Christmas, it's beautiful and perfect for her. He has excellent taste." Esme said winking at Edward. Edward quickly threw on his coat and headed toward the deck.

"Let me know if she wakes up and needs me. I need some fresh air."

Charlie, Renee, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper arrived about an hour later and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were ready to hit the slopes.

"Where's Eddie?" Emmett asked. "He's coming with us isn't he?"

"Em, who are you kidding? He's not going to leave Bella." Jasper said as he helped Alice put her jacket on.

"And don't you dare give him grief about it!" Rosalie growled.

"But babe! I want to hang out with him too. I was his friend first!" Emmett whined and they all laughed.

"Aww…poor wittle Emmett. His wittle sister took away his fwiend." Jasper teased.

"Shut it guys… maybe if we pitched in to help Bella we could enjoy time with Edward too." Rosalie suggested.

Alice laughed. "Good luck with that Rose. He's not going to let anyone else tend to her except Charlie, Renee and my mom and dad. But it might make Bella feel better if we hung out with both of them."

"Shit Ali, I didn't think we were ignoring them, I thought we were giving them their space." Jasper pointed out.

"We were Jazz, but Edward's been with her all day every day for the last five days. He leaves for Juilliard again in a week and a half. I know I miss my brother, and I'm sure somewhere deep down Emmett misses his sister and we know he misses Edward. So what other choices do we have?"

"Movie time?" Rosalie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan baby… but can we get the parental units out of the house is the question." Emmett answered earnestly.

Luckily, the four friends didn't have to worry about trying to get their parents out of the house. Some friends of Carlisle's that owned a cabin not far from theirs invited Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee over for a little get together. Alice decided to approach Bella first about the movie night thinking that she would convince Edward since he had been so moody earlier. Bella was excited at the thought, but was tired from the drive and was still spending so much of her time sleeping. Her body was still achy and sore and she was still using the notepad to communicate from time to time. Shortly after Bella's conversation with Alice, Edward finally came back into the house. He had been gone for well over an hour but figured that Bella was still sleeping and either Renee or Esme would take care of her if she needed something. Sitting up on the chaise lounge when he came in, he was surprised to find Bella awake.

"Hey love, I didn't think you'd be awake yet." Edward said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled back. "I'm sorry I was just so tired. I hate that I can't stay awake for long periods of time. I just wish I was better already." She said frustrated.

"I know baby." Edward cooed. "But while you're sleeping you're getting better."

"I want to be better before you have to leave again. It would be nice to be able to at least kiss you." Bella said looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Mmm, I would have to agree with that love." He whispered softly in her ear.

"What happened earlier Edward? I heard you talking with your parents and Alice and then you just left. Are you okay?" Bella asked with concern.

Edward nodded. "I'm fine love, I just needed some air but had I known you were awake I wouldn't have left."

"Edward, it's fine. You've been spending so much time taking care of me and I hate to think that is all that you've gotten to do since you're only home for a short time." Bella explained.

Edward sighed. "Bella… I want to spend time with you. We've been over this before. If the only way I get to be with you is by taking care of you while you're sick then I'm willing to do that."

Since Edward came home it was true that he spent as much time with Bella as Renee and Charlie would allow. He would usually come over after lunch and stay until Bella went to bed around ten. Bella did spend a lot of time sleeping but Edward would sit quietly reading or typing furiously on his laptop. When Bella was awake, he would read to her, or lightly massage her back and feet. He was incredibly patient and loving with Bella. One side of him that others knew existed but never witnessed.

"Edward… thank you. You've been wonderful the past few days. So much so that thank you doesn't seem to be enough." Bella blushed slightly. "But I do feel like I've taken you away from everyone else, and I don't want to be selfish. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jazz want to do a movie night. Would that be okay with you?"

"You're not being selfish baby and you don't have to thank me. I'm glad to do it." Edward said softly brushing her hair off her face and kissing her temple. "Do you feel up to watching a movie with everyone?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I think I can handle laying on the sofa, but as usual I don't know if I can stay awake for an entire movie. It's not like we're all going on a five mile run."

Edward chuckled. "True. A movie it is then."

Esme and Renee happily made dinner for the six teenagers before leaving for the party and made them promise to behave themselves and not to destroy the house.

"And if Bella needs anything that you are not capable of providing for her, Carlisle will have his cell phone on just call us okay?" Esme asked Edward.

"Thanks Mom. I'm sure we'll be fine." Edward replied sweetly.

"Just don't let her move around too much and don't let her get cold." Esme reminded him. Edward nodded. He got Bella settled in on the sofa while Alice put on the movie. He pulled the blankets over her small body.

"Are you comfortable love?" He asked pulling out extra pillows for himself so he could sit on the floor in front of Bella.

"I'm fine Edward." Bella said as she cupped his cheek with her small hand. He leaned into her touch and took her hand in his and sweetly kissed her palm. He settled in on the floor and Bella reached over and ran her fingers through his thick silky hair. Edward again leaned into her touch and she lightly scratched his scalp with her nails.

"That feels amazing love." Edward said quietly so that only Bella could hear him. Bella smiled in return and continued her ministrations until she drifted off to sleep.

By New Year's Eve, Bella was feeling much better but still fatigued easily. She didn't leave the warmth of the cabin, but spent a great deal of time looking out the windows that overlooked the deck and the lake. Like a cat, Bella found herself basking in the sun on a lazy afternoon.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Better. My throat isn't sore anymore, but it still hurts here." She said pointing to her chest and abdomen.

"That too will go away in time." He promised. "It's like having the flu, it takes a few days for the achiness to go away."

"I'm just glad I'm feeling better. Maybe I can enjoy Edward's company instead of sleeping through it." Bella snorted.

"Sweetheart, don't you think for a minute that Edward hasn't enjoyed doting on you and caring for you." Carlisle chuckled.

* * *

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee all went into town for dinner and dancing that evening and Emmett took Rosalie to the New Years Eve party at the Ski Lodge not far from the Cullen's cabin. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella stayed at the cabin. At Edward's request, Esme went shopping and Edward made dinner for the four of them. After dinner, Alice and Jasper went for a walk and left Edward and Bella at the cabin.

"How do you feel baby? Tired?" Edward asked concerned.

"I'm good. Not too tired just yet. Thank you for dinner. It was great. I didn't know you knew how to cook." Bella smiled.

Edward chuckled. "You don't think my mom would send me out on my own without being able to fend for myself did you?"

"No, I guess not." Bella laughed.

"Are you up to watching White Christmas?" Edward asked.

Bella's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Edward nodded and got up from the sofa to put the movie in. He threw a couple more logs on the fire and settled in on the sofa arranging their bodies so that Bella was sitting between his legs with her back to his chest. He pulled a blanket up over them and wrapped his arms around her. Bella hummed with contentment as her laid her head on Edward's shoulder. Edward snaked his arms under the blanket and rested his hands on Bella's stomach. Bella closed her eyes.

"Comfy baby?" Edward whispered in her ear and gently placed an open mouthed kiss below it.

"Mmhmm." Bella agreed with a smile and she turned slightly and kissed Edward's cheek. When she turned her shirt came up slightly but just enough that Edward's thumbs were touching the bared skin on her stomach. Bella gasped at Edward's touch. Her stomach fluttered but Edward didn't pull his hands away, instead his thumbs lightly drew circles on her heated skin.

"Is this okay love?" Edward asked praying that it was alright that he was touching her. Bella's skin was so soft and warm he didn't want to let her go now that he had her in his arms.

"Yes, it's more than okay baby." Bella murmured. She loved the feel of his hands on her skin. She wanted to kick herself, she was finally alone with her boyfriend but couldn't really kiss him properly for fear that she would give him mono. Bella sighed.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "What's wrong?"

"I was just wishing again that I wasn't sick. I want to kiss you so badly but I can't risk getting you sick." Bella admitted.

"I know baby. I want to kiss you too. But just because I can't kiss your lips doesn't mean I can't kiss you other places." Edward whispered with a wicked grin. Bella giggled as Edward kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Bella turned to face him straddling his lap, his hands now resting on her hips. She reached up to brush Edward's hair off his forehead and rose up to gently place a kiss upon it. Once again Edward felt the sliver of skin and couldn't help himself. Bella gasped again at the electricity of his touch on her skin and suddenly she wanted it everywhere. She kissed down his face, along his sculpted jaw down to his neck. Her hands never left his messy hair. Edward continued to pepper kisses along her neck and collarbone and his hands wandered up under her hoodie and under her tank top to find the soft skin at the small of her back and up her sides. The couple was so wrapped up in themselves they didn't hear Alice and Jasper come in.

"Ahem…" Alice cleared her throat. "Jazz, I think we got here just before clothes started flying."

Bella immediately went rigid in Edward's arms hastily dropping her arms and burying her red face in his chest. Edward chuckled wrapping his arms around Bella's stiff form. "Relax baby, it's just Ali and Jazz." He whispered in her ear. Bella relaxed minutely and Edward rubbed circles on her back.

"Alice…" Edward started. "We weren't doing anything you and Jazz haven't done, in fact we were very G-Rated compared to the two of you."

Jasper turned seven shades of red. Bella peeked up just enough to see Jasper's face and giggle.

"Are you jealous that Jasper's been around more bases with me than you've been around with Bella?" Alice sneered.

"Foul tips don't count Ali." Bella reminded her and Edward chuckled before glaring at Jasper and moving Bella to sit between his legs again.

"Don't worry Ed, I haven't defiled your baby sister." Jasper admitted.

Bella giggled again and Edward was pleased to have heard it so often after she had been sick. He softly kissed her head.

"Jazz, I love my sister, but I really don't care to hear about your sex life…or lack thereof." Edward chuckled.

"Oh my god…are you guys watching that old Christmas movie again?" Alice asked quickly trying to change the subject. She didn't want to discuss her sex life with her brother either.

"This old Christmas movie is a classic. Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney are amazing. There will never be another holiday movie like it, it's timeless!" Bella argued in the films defense.

"Sorry Al, this movie has been mine and Bella's tradition every year since Bella was like eight years old." Edward said apologetically and looked to Bella to confirm how many years they had been getting together to watch the film for.

"Yeah, since I was eight. I love love love this movie." Bella confirmed.

Alice scoffed. "Alright, we'll watch it if we must, but Jazz and I get to pick the next movie."

By midnight, Bella had fallen asleep in Edward's arms He scooped her up and took her to bed. He pulled the blankets up over her and very gently kissed her lips.

"Happy New Year Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Edward. Stay with me?" Bella quietly pleaded.

"Bella…" Edward hesitated, but Bella's pouty lip was too irresistible even in the soft light coming in thru the window. "Only for a few minutes baby, I don't want either of us to get in trouble." He waited until she was asleep and crept out of the room.

* * *

The two families returned to Forks two days later. Bella was feeling much better but still returned to the doctor to claim her clean bill of health and promising her physician that she would continue to rest until she returned to school the following Monday. Friday night, Edward sought permission to take Bella to Port Angeles to see _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_. It was his and Bella's anniversary of sorts, they had been together one year, but Bella made him agree that they could celebrate it quietly by going to a movie and that would be the end of it. Charlie agreed only because Emmett and Rosalie would be going as well. They had planned to see it as soon as Edward returned home but with Bella's illness they put it off. Edward picked up Rosalie first and then went to pick up Bella and Emmett. After they had Bella bundled up and settled in Edward's already warm Volvo, the two couples started toward Port Angeles. They grabbed a quick bite to eat along the way, Bella not eating much as she was anxious for popcorn and an icee.

"What flavor love?" Edward asked Bella.

"Umm…blue raspberry please." Bella asked sheepishly. Edward thought she was completely adorable. It was silly little things that made her happy and the beautiful smile on her face nearly had him unhinged.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are right now?" Edward asked her. Bella blushed and Edward leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You know…if you two would just fu…" Emmett started

"Emmett Charles Swan…don't you even dare finish that sentence." Rosalie said cutting him off. "I know what you were going to say and it's not even remotely appropriate."

Bella pulled away from Edward's embrace knowing she had a pretty good idea what her brother wanted to say. Edward groaned at the loss of Bella's closeness, but understood her reasoning for distancing herself. Sometimes with Bella it could be two steps forward and three steps back and leave it to Emmett to cause it. Rosalie and Bella stepped into the restroom while Edward and Emmett went to find seats.

"Em, what the hell was that all about?" Edward asked.

"What was what all about?" Emmett asked innocently.

"If Bella and I would just what?" Edward prodded.

"Oh. That." Emmett said as realization dawned on him. "If you two would just fuck and get it over with so the rest of us wouldn't have to see you being all cutesy all the time. Have sex with her and then she won't expect it."

Edward was appalled. "First of all Em, that's your baby sister you're talking about. Second of all, I could never fuck Bella. She deserves more than that and she doesn't expect anything. Do you really think that lowly of her better yet of Rose? I thought you were better than that Em."

Rosalie caught the better part of the exchange between the two men and she tended to agree with Edward. She asked Edward if she could borrow his cell phone, she wanted to see if her father would mind picking her up after the movie was over, after hearing Emmett's take on Edward and Bella's relationship she didn't care to ride home with Emmett.

"Don't even try talking to me Emmett, you've made your bed jackass, now lie in it." Rosalie said tersely.

Bella missed the entire exchange and looked at Edward for an explanation, but he just wrapped his arm around her and guided her to another row of seats. Edward quickly told Bella about Emmett's comment and Bella had a look of complete shock on her face.

"He really said that?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I don't know what he was thinking." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And what did you tell him?" Bella asked.

"I reminded him that it was his baby sister that he was talking about first off, and secondly that I could never fuck you Bella. You deserve more than that. It's completely disrespectful that he even suggested it." Edward answered honestly.

Bella looked down and began to fidget with the sleeves of her hoodie. "Edward, I'm sorry he said that. You are so good to me, please don't think that I would ever take it for granted. I love how you are with me, and I'm so thankful that you are so patient. I'm just so afraid to take that huge step with you, I love how we are together now I don't want to ruin what we have. But if you are unhappy…I'd understand if you didn't want to…"

Edward put his finger up to Bella's lips to quiet her. "Baby, I love you so much and when we agreed to try more I promised that I would be happy with whatever pace you set. Sex is a huge step Bella, and I hope that it's one that we'll take together when the time is right. But right now it's not and I'm good with that. I would love to spend some more time alone for nothing else than just to kiss you. But I am far from unhappy Bella, unless you are unhappy?"

The lights dimmed and Bella pushed up the arm rest between them and snuggled into Edward's side. She softly whispered to him. "I am completely happy baby. I'm a little put off by my stupid brother's comments and I'm not sure why he made them in the first place, but I am happy with us." She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and settled in to watch the three hour film.

The ride home was uncomfortable. During the movie, Bella had thought about what her brother said to Edward. She was completely confused about why he said what he did and frankly why he felt that way. Rosalie's father came to pick her up after the movie and she warned Emmett again not to call her that she would be in touch with him when she was ready to talk.

"I don't get why everyone is so upset." Emmett muttered. Bella was raging mad by this point. She turned around from the front seat to face him.

"Really Em? Seriously, you don't get why we're so mad? Did someone come after you with a stupid stick in the last twenty four hours? Of all the stupid shit to escape your verbal filter _that_ was what you chose to let slip? Not only did you make crass comments about me but you lumped Rose in there too?" Bella ranted.

"Bella…" Edward said quietly. "I know you're angry but calm down love. You're just getting over being sick." Bella took the hand that Edward offered her. His soothing words and gentle touch calmed her.

Emmett sat in the back seat in silence. It wasn't until Edward pulled into the Swan's driveway that he said something.

"Ed, man I'm sorry. I know I pissed you off. And Baby Bell…" He started to apologize but Bella cut him off.

"Don't you dare Baby Bell me. I'm your sister not your doormat and a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it. You may not have said what you said to my face but it affects me and hurts me none the less and I certainly didn't deserve it. It seems to me that you've broken your own contract and _that_ hurts me the most."

Bella moved to open her door and Edward jumped out of the car just in time to close her door and catch her before she made it to the front door.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't want the evening to end like this. I'm just so mad. It's not your fault and I feel like you are the one being punished."

"Shh… baby I know you didn't. I had a great time at the movies with you. Don't let Emmett take that away from us okay?" He opened the storm door for Bella. "You better get inside before you get sick again. I'll pick you up in the morning around nine okay?" Bella nodded and softly kissed Edward on the lips. Once Bella was safely inside, Edward turned to see Emmett leaning against his car.

"Em, you've really dug yourself in good this time. Good luck getting of this one." Edward chuckled.

"It would be easier if I could at least get my best friend to forgive me." Emmett muttered.

"Em… you get your sister to forgive you and I'll forgive you. Until then you're on your own."

The following day Edward picked Bella up bright and early. It was the last day he would spend at home before going back to Juilliard and Esme wanted him home so she insisted that Bella come over for the day. She happily made a huge brunch and spent the day washing and folding all of Edward's laundry while Bella sat on his bed and helped him to pack his suitcases. She picked up a little black photo album and found all her pictures from Alice's photo shoot inside it. She looked up at Edward and he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"I liked them so much I asked Alice to make me copies of all of them. She put them in that album for me. I hope that's okay."

Bella nodded. "I just wish I had some of you." Bella said softly.

"Maybe I can get Aunt Liz to help with that. I'll ask her when I get back. How would that be?" Edward asked. He thought about asking Alice to take some photos while they were at the cabin, but thought that Central Park might make a better back drop.

"I would like that very much Edward."

The next day Edward stopped by before heading to the airport. He said his goodbyes to Renee and Charlie and even Emmett who was still sulking. He was still getting the cold shoulder from his sister and girlfriend. Edward found Bella in her room putting her things in her back pack. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He softly kissed her head.

"I will see you soon baby. Take care of yourself for me okay?" Edward softly asked.

"I love you Edward. Be safe and come home to me soon." Bella murmured into his chest trying to hide her tears from him. Edward hugged her tightly.

"I love you too baby. Please don't cry, I hate to see you cry. Remember, I will always come home to you." He said leaning down and pressing his soft lips to hers and a short dance ensued. Bella whimpered and Edward sighed as he released her from his embrace. They walked hand in hand down the stairs and Bella put on her coat and walked him out where Carlisle was waiting. She watched as her heart left for New York.

* * *

**A/N: A few things: Bella's experience with mono is only what I know from personal experience. It is my understanding that not everyone experiences the same symptoms. Symptoms are usually noticed 4-6 weeks AFTER exposure and it's during those weeks that the virus is the most infectious. That's why Edward was allowed to come over and see her.**

**Again - the number of new readers every week floors me but it's obviously not reflected in the number of reviews I'm getting sadly enough. SO to those of you that DO review - I'm offering up a teaser to next weeks post. AND I'd really like to know who my faithful readers are! Thanks again for giving this story a chance! = )**

**ALSO - if you haven't already read them check out the Angel's Series by drotuno; Broken Angel, Angel's Embrace and An Angel's Promise. I've read them through several times... I LOVE them, she writes the most adorable Edward and Bella, and has created some of (in my opinion) the best tertiary characters in Toby and Kevin. LOTS of lemony goodness in her stories as well, so if you haven't already check them out! Broken Angel and Angel's Embrace are complete and there are only a handful of chapters left in Angel's Promise!**

**See ya'll next Thursday!**

**Kare**

**XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to my beta twimom817 who made this chapter a whole lot prettier = )**

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Not long after Emmett heard Carlisle's car drive away to take Edward to the airport in Seattle, Emmett threw his bags into his jeep as he prepared to make the drive to Seattle himself. Winter intersession classes started the following morning and he wanted to get back to his dorm that he shared with Jasper. Jasper was the only person still talking to him. Even Alice had heard what Emmett said that night at the movie theater and she was furious with him as well.

"I'm Switzerland dude. I'd rather not be involved in any of it." Jasper admitted. He knew Alice was angry and he tried to appease her by being sympathetic but he really didn't want to know what was said or what caused the blow up with Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Bella. All he knew was that Rosalie called him Saturday morning to see if she could ride back to Seattle with him because she wasn't speaking to Emmett at the moment. Jasper picked her up on Sunday afternoon and they went to the Swan's to say goodbye to Charlie, Renee and Bella. By the time they stopped by, Emmett's Jeep was already gone.

"I don't know what's going on with you kids, but I get the feeling that some drama is brewing." Renee said honestly.

"Mom, it will be fine once your son pulls his big head out of his ass. Until then… well things are going to be a bit… tense." Rosalie said giving Renee a hug.

Jasper had gone upstairs to seek out Bella. Bella was sitting in her overstuffed chair, reading. She looked up from her book to see Jasper with concern in his eyes.

"You okay Little One?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Hey Jazz. Yeah, I'm okay. It's hard for a few days after he first leaves, ya know?"

"I know." He said sitting down on the ottoman in front of Bella. "You guys are pretty crazy about each other, huh?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah Jazz, we are."

"Who would have thought after all the years we spent growing up together, that we would end up as couples?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"It's not really that hard to believe Jazz, Alice and I know you and Edward better than anyone else and in turn you know us. We have nothing to hide from each other. I think it was pretty natural. It's just funny looking back how painful it was to get where we are now." Bella replied.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that, Little One. But it's nice to know that I've shared every great moment in my life with Alice, even if she wasn't my girlfriend at the time. She was there regardless."

Bella knew exactly how Jasper felt. They had been there for each other's achievements and failures and still accepted each other wholeheartedly and unconditionally.

"Jazz, we better get going soon." Rose pointed out as she leaned in Bella's doorway

"Alright…" He said standing up and pulling Bella up with him. "You take care Little One. And call if you need anything, okay?" Jasper pulled Bella into a hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

It wasn't her favorite set of arms, but Jasper's embrace calmed her and enveloped her in brotherly love.

"Thanks, love ya Jazz."

"Love you too, Little One. Take care of Ali Cat for me okay?"

Bella nodded and stepped out of his embrace as Rosalie approached her.

"Take Care Girly. I love you. I'll call you, okay?" Rosalie said as she pulled Bella in for a hug. Bella nodded again.

"Be careful guys…see you in a few weeks, I guess?" Bella asked.

"Next month, if not before then, Little One." Jasper smiled at her as he exited her room and descended the stairs. Rosalie followed shortly after.

* * *

Bella returned to school and work that week. She was still working at the day care center three days a week afterschool. It kept her mind off of missing Edward and it gave her a distraction from her quarrel with Emmett. It was several weeks before she would talk to him again.

One evening in early February, Renee and Bella were home sitting on the sofa. Bella was reading a book of essays for her English class and Renee was mending one of Charlie's work shirts.

"Sweetie…what is going on between you and your brother? He said this morning that you haven't talked to him in weeks and neither has Rosalie or Edward. He said they won't talk to him until you do. I know there is some drama going on, so are you going to tell me what it is?" Renee asked.

Bella sighed and closed her book. "Mom, truthfully it's Emmett's own fault. His verbal vomit got him into this mess. I'm just so mad at him and quite honestly I'm disappointed."

"How did he disappoint you sweetheart?" Renee asked, her heart breaking from the expression on Bella's face.

"He's always been the best older brother I could ask for. He had always taken care of me and protected me. You know the night that we went to the movies just before they all went back to school?" Renee nodded and Bella continued.

"Well he started to say something and Rose stopped him. While we were in the restroom, Edward and Em went to get our seats and Edward asked Emmett what he was going to say and Emmett asked Edward why he hadn't just fucked me yet, because if he did then I wouldn't expect Edward to be all cutesy with me anymore." Tears started to run down Bella's cheeks.

Renee felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. The thought of her son saying something like that about her daughter – his sister, angered her and she understood why everyone refused to talk to him.

"What did Edward say?" Renee asked not sure if she really wanted the answer or not.

"He was so angry Mom. He told Emmett that he would never fuck me, that I deserved better than that. Rose caught the conversation and that's why she was mad. She called her Dad to pick her up that night and that's why she went back to school with Jasper. Em asked Edward that night after I came in the house if he would forgive him for saying what he did, but Edward told him he would only forgive him if I did. Frankly, Emmett's done nothing to warrant forgiveness." Bella said honestly.

Edward had earned some major brownie points in Renee's book. He had always been good to Bella and he stood up for her when Emmett wasn't around, but this time it was her brother he was defending her from. That didn't sit well with Renee at all.

"Bella sweetie…tomorrow I want you to go to Carlisle and Esme's after work okay? I'll have your Dad pick you up and take you over there before he goes in for his shift okay? Plan to stay the night." Renee instructed. She went into the kitchen to call and make the arrangements with Esme.

The next morning, Renee arranged to take the day off from work so she packed an overnight bag and drove to Seattle to have a little chat with her son, when he returned to his dorm after his classes.

She caught Jasper just as he was getting ready to go to the library and he let her into the common room. She made herself comfortable on the sofa and waited.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett Charles Swan…you are in deep shit young man." Renee deadpanned.

Emmett looked down. "Oh shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh shit is right. I had a chat with your sister last night. Do you care to explain yourself?" Renee asked.

"Mom…I…" Emmett stammered.

"Cut the bullshit, Emmett. Why in the world would you say something so crass? About your sister no less? Did you think that it wouldn't implicate Rosalie as well?" Renee was getting more furious by the moment.

"Aww hell Mom. The whole time we were home for winter break, Edward was there taking care of Bella. He waited on her hand and foot, catered to her every whim. He sat there in the corner of her room and waited while she slept, just in case she woke up and needed something. I didn't get to hang out with Eddie hardly at all. I miss him too. And well…when we went to the cabin, Rose, Jazz, Ali and I talked about it and Rosie defended what he was doing, saying that it was sweet that he was caring for her. First it made me feel like I wasn't caring for Baby Bell like I should and Rosie made me feel like if she were in Bella's situation that I wouldn't care for her like Edward. It made me feel like shit Mom and that made me mad." Emmett admitted.

"So you took it out on your sister? You know Emmett, she didn't ask Edward to do all those things for her. Did you ever stop to think about that? He did it out of the goodness of his heart. He loves her Emmett, can't you see that?"

Emmett truly didn't stop to think about it that way. He hadn't talked to Edward about his relationship with Bella. He occasionally checked in with Bella to see if Edward was treating her well and that was the end of it. He didn't care to know what else was going on. The truth of it was that he didn't want to think of someone else taking his place in his sister's life as her defender and protector and it hurt to think that it was himself that she needed defended and protected from.

Of course Edward would tell Bella what he said that night. They didn't keep secrets from one another. His baby sister was growing up and Emmett was having a hard time being away from his home, friends and family. He had Rose and Jasper but he missed Edward and Bella. They had been his constants since he was young. Sure he could see that Edward loved his sister…how could he not? When the two of them were in the same room, Edward's eyes never left Bella, he adored her.

"Emmett sweetie, I think I see what is happening. You can't compare your relationship with Rosalie to Edward and Bella's relationship. You and Rose are different people, so your relationship is different. Not everyone is the same. Edward and Bella just happen to be hopeless romantics. You aren't…but that doesn't mean that you can't be romantic. You can't compare your relationship to theirs, because what's right for them may not be right for you. Understand?"

Emmett nodded. "And if this is because you think you're going to lose your little sister to your best friend or your best friend to your little sister, then you need to work a little harder on those friendships and have a little more faith in them Emmett. Bella loves you but she's very disappointed in you right now. You failed her honey, and you need to find a way to make it right. Apologizing to her and kissing her ass isn't going to cut it. Your sister is very stubborn that way. And unfortunately in this situation, she is the key to earning everyone else's forgiveness." Renee stood up and crossed the room to embrace her son.

"Thanks for understanding and forgiving me mom." Emmett muttered.

"Oh honey, you're not forgiven, not by a long shot. But I am your mother and I love you anyway. Now come on and show me around the school…it's been a few years since I've been on this campus." Renee said grabbing her purse.

Mother and Son walked around the UDub campus; Renee finding some familiar spots and Emmett pointing out his. They ate in the dining hall and walked around some more in the brisk winter air.

"It's getting late mom, shouldn't you be getting back? Bella shouldn't be by herself." Emmett said full of concern.

"No honey, I'm staying at a motel not far from here. Bella is staying with Carlisle and Esme. Dad is working tonight. Everyone knows I am here, only Dad doesn't know why. But I'll tell you what? If you don't fix this soon with Bella I'm going to have to tell him and sure as shit he'll be angrier than the rest of us put together. He's already asking questions." Renee replied.

"Alright Mom, I'll come home this weekend and try to smooth things over with Baby Bell." Emmett promised.

* * *

Bella had no idea what was going to happen when her mother went to Seattle to visit Emmett. She knew her mom was angry and disappointed as much as she was and that didn't help things. Initially she didn't tell Renee anything because she wanted to protect Emmett. She talked to Rosalie everyday and Rose told her that she couldn't protect Emmett from his mistakes. He had to make them and learn from them, disappointing his family included. And so it was that she told her mom with a heavy heart what her brother had done to deserve the silence.

Charlie picked her up from the day care center and drove her over to the Cullen's.

"Esme invited me for dinner, but I got called in a bit early so I can't stay baby girl, but if you need me call me at the station, okay?"

Charlie felt bad that he couldn't be home with her that evening but he was needed to help with an ongoing investigation involving a local logging company.

"Thanks Dad. See you tomorrow." Bella replied and she grabbed her overnight bag and headed to the front porch where Carlisle was waiting for her.

"Night Charlie. Thanks for bringing her by, we'll see ya later." Carlisle hollered.

Charlie waved and drove out of sight. Carlisle took Bella's bag and escorted her into the house.

"You'll be in Edward's room, is that okay Bella? Esme's got the guest room torn apart." Carlisle asked.

"Umm…sure I guess." Bella said skeptically. Carlisle chuckled.

"Can I call Edward after dinner?"

"Sure Bella. Just make sure you don't call him too late, he's three hours ahead remember?" Carlisle reminded her.

Bella nodded. Esme was putting dinner on the table as they walked into the kitchen. Bella was confused.

"Where is Alice? I thought she had class after school?" Bella asked.

Esme laughed. "Don't worry sweetheart. Jasper's mom had some things to take care of this afternoon in Port Angeles, so I asked if she would mind taking Alice and drop her off and pick her up from dance class. That left me plenty of time to get dinner going for the rest of us and Alice will be here shortly." True to Esme's word, Alice came bouncing in the door not five minutes later.

After helping clean up dinner, Bella excused herself to Edward's room, so she could call him. She hadn't spoken to him all week and she sorely missed his velvety voice.

"Hey, I was just getting ready to call you guys. I've been calling Bella's house all afternoon and haven't gotten anyone to answer." Edward said worried.

"Edward, it's me." Bella said softly.

"You're at my house? Is everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I'm sitting on your bed as we speak actually. Umm…I had to tell my mom about Em last night." Bella admitted.

"Oh shit. What did your mom say?" Edward asked his voice full of concern. He knew that Bella was dreading the day that she would have to tell Renee. He was hoping that Emmett would pull his head out of his ass and try and fix things before it came to that, but apparently not.

"She was angry. Like really angry. So she told me to come here today after work. She took the day off today and went to Seattle to meet Em after he got out of class." Bella replied.

"Have you talked to Jazz? Was he there while she was yelling at Emmett?" Edward would have loved to have been a fly on the wall in that dorm room, that afternoon.

"No, I haven't. I talked to him last night though. I told him that my mom was coming and he swore that he wouldn't tell Emmett. I didn't want him to have to be there for that so I called to make sure he was going to his late afternoon classes."

"I bet Jazz appreciated that." Edward chuckled. "No one likes to interact with your mom when she's mad."

"I wish that I hadn't been forced into telling her. I just figured if I told her then she wouldn't tell Dad. Dad would probably go to Seattle and march into Em's class and pull him out by his ear, throw him over his shoulder and haul his ass home embarrassing him in front of all of his classmates. I thought I would try and spare him that embarrassment." Bella said dryly.

"Love, I know you miss him." Edward said sadly.

"Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing by not talking to him?" Bella asked.

Edward sighed. "Bella you have to do what you think is right for you. You know that I think he disrespected you and I was angry because of it. I have already told him that I would forgive, him if you forgave him. That doesn't mean that I won't talk to him, it just means that I haven't let him off the hook. And I think Rose feels the same way, although she is angry with him because he thinks that because they have sex, that she doesn't need the other elements of intimacy."

"You've talked to Rose about it?" Bella asked surprised.

Edward chuckled. "Love, Rose and I are friends too. And I haven't really talked to her, but we've been emailing back and forth. We've both been too busy to catch each other on the phone. She did tell me that you seem to miss Emmett terribly and she's worried about you."

Bella felt awful. The last thing she wanted was for Edward to be worried over her missing her oaf of a brother.

"Edward, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm serious." Bella thought about what Edward mentioned about intimacy. "Umm… I do have a question though." She hesitated.

"Bella love, you know you can ask me anything. What is it?" Edward asked, starting to get concerned.

"Umm… what you said earlier about the 'other elements of intimacy', what did you mean by that?" Bella asked hoping that Edward couldn't hear the shyness in her voice.

"Bella, there is more to being intimate than just sex. Sure, sex is one form of intimacy, but you can be intimate with someone without it. You and I are the perfect example. Every touch, every kiss: butterfly, Eskimo, chaste, wet and sloppy, soft and sweet; all ways that we are intimate with each other. Every time we say I love you – every term of endearment – all intimacy." Edward explained.

"That completely makes sense." Bella replied. "Honestly, I hadn't given it that much thought until you said that word and it made me a bit… nervous. How is it that you knew how to explain it so well?"

Edward chuckled. "My Dad explained it to me. He wanted to make sure I knew the difference."

"Figures." Bella said rolling her eyes.

They talked for a few more minutes and Bella told Edward that she had homework to finish and Edward had to get to bed himself, he had an early class the next day. They said their goodbyes and promised each other they would IM or email soon. Bella ended the call and went to retrieve her backpack. She had a load of homework to finish but felt comforted by the surroundings of Edward's room. Edward crawled into his bed knowing his sweet, beautiful Bella would be sleeping in his bed that night.

* * *

Renee woke early the next morning, missing the physical warmth of her husband and the familiar warmth of their home. She dressed and packed up her overnight bag and went to pick up Rosalie for breakfast. They chose a small café not far from the UDub campus.

"How are things going honey?" Renee asked concerned.

"School is good. Winter session is… intense." Rosalie chuckled.

"I remember what winter session was like." Renee laughed. "It'll kick your ass if you don't pay attention."

"Thank god I'm only taking two classes then. I'm actually thinking about getting a part time job. I don't really need the money, but it would give me something to do." Rosalie admitted.

Renee nodded. "That might be good for you sweetie. You and Em could use the space from each other. Lord knows I'm not ready for a grandbaby just yet."

Rosalie blushed. "I'm sorry Renee. That isn't our intention…." She didn't get the chance to finish before Renee interrupted.

"Honey, I was young once too." She laughed. "Young and hopelessly in love. Did you know that I was fifteen when Charlie and I started dating?" Renee asked.

"Really?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"Really. I was sixteen the first time we had sex. It was different back then, it was the seventies. We still hadn't gotten over the phrase 'make love not war'. Rosalie, Bella and Emmett don't know this but when I was eighteen, I got pregnant. It caught us completely by surprise. I had plans to go to college and Charlie was going to the academy and we were going to get married. That didn't stop us from being excited." Renee said with a wistful expression on her face. "We were devastated when I miscarried four months into my pregnancy. Something like that can be devastating to a relationship, but it made mine and Charlie's stronger. We were determined not to let it break us, and look at us now… twenty, almost twenty one years and two kids later." She smiled.

Rosalie thought about the information that Renee had just shared. "Are you telling me that Em and I need to be more careful?" She asked.

"Yes and no. I'm saying that you can't let the small things take you away from one another. I know that your silence toward him now is his own fault, but it's such a minor mistake in the grand scheme of things don't you think?" Renee asked.

"Ahh…" Rosalie replied. "I see how. I wouldn't let something that trivial come between us, but Em needs to know that what he said wasn't okay. Just because we've had sex doesn't mean that I've lowered my expectations of him. I still expect him to treat me with respect and to an extent… affection. I just don't expect the same kind of affection that Edward showers Bella with. Emmett needs to acknowledge that. If he apologizes and realizes that, we'll be fine."

Renee smiled. "Good. I know you're a smart girl, I just needed to hear it." Renee reached out for Rosalie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I love you honey."

"I love you too Mom." Rosalie said looking down at her untouched cup of coffee. "Why haven't you told Emmett and Bella about your miscarriage? If… you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Oh… I have several reasons. Charlie and I grieved for a long time over the loss of that baby. It still makes me sad, but I'm so thankful for the two beautiful children I do have. There is so much good in them that it allows me to forget for a while about the one I never got to meet. I know how Bella is… if I told her it would make her sad. She would think about her sibling that she never got to meet. She'd wonder if she had another big brother or sister. Emmett would probably be indifferent. And honestly, it scares me. When it first happened I blamed myself. I know now that it was beyond my control, but a part of me doesn't want them to know that I failed to take care of another child. Shame has kept me from telling them." Renee replied honestly. Rosalie reached over and hugged Renee tightly.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Rosalie said wiping a single tear from her cheek.

"You're welcome honey. I'll tell them someday, I'm just not ready yet." Renee admitted. "Well, you better get to class missy. You take care and call us soon okay? Bella will be waiting to hear from you."

The two women embraced again and walked out of the café. Renee dropped Rosalie off and waved as she drove away.

That morning, Emmett sat in his dorm room thinking about what he could do to bring his sister and his girlfriend back to him. He made two phone calls and made arrangements for the following day and then he grabbed the keys to his jeep and set out towards the mall before his afternoon classes.

Luckily for Emmett, his Friday morning and afternoon classes had been cancelled. He was glad because even if they hadn't, he wouldn't be attending them that day. He knew that Rosalie would be in class from ten until one. He made arrangements with Jasper to pick Rosalie up at one-thirty. Emmett knew she would go straight home after that class. He made arrangements for Rosalie's roommate to let him into her dorm shortly after Rosalie left for her class. Emmett opened her door and entered carrying the two dozen roses he had ordered the day before and picked up that morning. He arranged the roses in a heart shape on her small bed and in the center he left a papyrus envelope. He wanted it to be perfect but he had to be quick… he had to get to Forks before three when Bella got out of school. He knew Jasper would call him after he safely delivered Rosalie to her destination that afternoon.

Emmett was definitely in a rush as he stole down to his Jeep and drove out of Seattle towards Forks. He couldn't help but grin at his companion riding shotgun.

_You better be my saving grace buddy_ - Emmett thought to himself.

Jasper phoned, just as Emmett pulled up to his family home.

"Dude, you are one slick son of a bitch." Jasper praised. "She had a shit eating grin on her face and she practically danced into girly oblivion."

"Good, that was my intention. Did she say if she'd call me later?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah man, she said she would. She knows you've got shit to take care of at home. Which I'll let you get back to… Little One will be home soon."

"Thanks Jazz. I appreciate your help today." Emmett said thankfully.

"No worries man. Give Ali a big hug from me okay? And Bella too." Jasper requested.

"Sure thing man. See ya Sunday." Emmett said as he ended the phone call.

His parent's vehicles were both absent from the driveway. Renee knew he would be home that weekend, she just wasn't expecting him to be there until that evening. He removed his companion from the passenger seat and grabbed the shopping bag from the floorboard and walked toward the house.

Emmett let himself in and walked straight upstairs to Bella's room. Her door was open and everything was just like it had always been. Bella's room hadn't changed much over the years. The biggest changes were the books that sat on the shelves. She had kept only her favorites from childhood: Green Eggs and Ham, The Cat in the Hat, Where the Sidewalk Ends, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan and Wendy, Little Women, and several others that Emmett didn't recognize. Next to her bed sat a battered copy of Wuthering Heights and Pride and Predjudice. On her desk sat an open copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The over stuffed chair in the corner of the room still held a well loved, stuffed Winnie the Pooh. Emmett could still see Bella running in the backyard with her little pig tails flying in the wind and her little hand grasping that bear like it was a life preserver. Emmett himself had chosen that bear for her for her second birthday. At the time, he felt like the best big brother ever. Now he just felt like a shit and he hoped like hell that he could redeem himself. He placed his companion in the center of the bed, and removed a book from the bag along with another papyrus envelope.

With a deep breath Emmett left Bella's room. All that was left to do now was wait. He walked down the stairs and out the front door careful to lock it behind him. He drove to the library to sit with his mom for a while hoping maybe she had some books that needed shelved to keep his mind off of things.

* * *

Rosalie returned to her dorm room that afternoon with a load of reference books in her arms for the paper that she was to write over the weekend. She found a heart made of roses on her bed and a beautiful envelope. She knew it had to have been Emmett and the thought made her smile. She gingerly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

_My Beautiful Rosie,_

_ I apologize from the bottom of my heart for hurting you and Bella. There is no excuse for what I said whether it was out of jealously or not. I want you to know that there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I even have a surprise for you, so please put on some comfy clothes and Jasper will be by to get you at one-thirty. He won't take no for an answer. I hope you enjoy the afternoon that I have planned for you and I sincerely hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Emmett_

She couldn't help but smile again at the letter. She quickly changed clothes and went out to the common room just as Jasper knocked on the door.

"Milady, your chariot awaits." Jasper said with a grin.

"This better be good, Jazz…" Rosalie warned him.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger… or, this case, the delivery guy." Jasper chuckled.

Jasper took Rosalie to a beautiful spa. He walked in with her and waited while the receptionist checked her in. Jasper asked the receptionist when he should return to pick her up. When her reply was seven o'clock, Rosalie was shocked.

"What exactly am I having done?" Rosalie asked the receptionist.

"Ma'am, Mr. Swan has arranged for you to have a manicure, a pedicure, a facial and an hour and a half massage. His only request was that we treat you like the queen you are. He was very sweet when he came in yesterday." The receptionist replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Rosalie was in shock. Emmett had never done anything like this before. Previously he had made fun of her, Bella and Alice when they did girly things, like manicures and pedicures and here he had arranged all of this for her. _Damn he's good,_ she thought to herself.

"Jazz, can I borrow your phone really quick to call Em?" Rosalie asked.

"And why didn't he bring me here himself?"

Jasper laughed. "Emmett went to Forks to try and make things right with Bella. That's why I'm your chauffeur this afternoon. He said he'd be home on Sunday afternoon, but he hopes that you will call him later tonight after you get home."

"Thank you Jazz." Rose said appreciatively.

"What are friends for?" Jasper asked with a grin.

* * *

"Emmett… stop it. You're going to shred that poor book to pieces. If you need to keep your hands busy, I have some out of date magazines in the back that you can load into the car for me to take to the recycle bin." Renee suggested.

"Why hasn't she called yet?" Emmett asked desperately.

Renee laughed. "Emmett, honey… did you forget that Bella works on Fridays? She's at the daycare until five. Dad will pick her up and drop her off at home. She'll call when she gets home. Relax, please?" she pleaded.

Emmett moved the magazines for his mom and then decided to take a drive to La Push to try and clear his muddled head. He just had a hard time waiting for Bella to get off work.

* * *

Bella's conversation with her mother on Tuesday night still weighed heavily on her mind. As she was reading the final story of the day, her thoughts began to drift. All she wanted was to go home and call Edward, so his velvety voice could soothe her. At five oh five she walked out to find her dad waiting for her in his cruiser.

"How was your day Baby Bell?" Charlie asked.

Bella grunted.

"That good huh?" Charlie chuckled.

"I miss Edward." Bella sighed.

"I know kiddo. We all miss him. Hell, I miss them all. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Things are too quiet around here without them, that's for sure. I think it's the first time in over ten years that we don't have spring baseball games to attend once a week." Charlie said sadly.

"Gee thanks for the pep talk Dad." Bella snipped.

Charlie pulled into their driveway. "Mom will be home in about an hour. She left instructions for dinner on the counter, okay? I'll see ya later kiddo. I won't be home too much later than your mom, I just have some paperwork to finish up."

Bella took her house keys out of her backpack and slowly made her way up the front steps and let herself into the house. She trudged up the stairs and dropped her backpack in the doorway of her room and almost continued on to the bathroom, but there was a bluish purple blob on her bed that hadn't been there that morning when she left for school. She walked into her room to find that the bluish purple blob was actually a giant stuffed Eeyore and tucked between his front legs was a beautiful leather bound copy of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and propped up against that was a papyrus envelope. She plopped down onto the bed and pulled the stuffed animal into her lap and began to flip through the beautiful book. She carefully opened the fragile paper of the envelope and took out the letter and read:

_Baby Bell,_

_ I'm sorry I was an ass. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and know that I truly didn't mean what I said. I was angry and while that's not an excuse it's the only thing I have to offer, besides my heartfelt apology and this sad, sad little donkey._

_Love you Lil Sis,_

_Em_

Bella couldn't do anything but shake her head and wipe away the tears that flowed down her cheeks. How did he know that this was the _only _book from her childhood that she loved, that she didn't own? Probably because she could never find the perfect copy of it no matter how hard she looked and now sitting on the bed in front of her was exactly what had been evading her. She flipped through the book again, the bookplate in the very front catching her eye and the inscription read:

_To Isabella Robin and the memories I'll never forget. Love, Emmett_

Bella smiled at the name that Emmett used for her whenever she drug her Winnie the Pooh bear around with her and the flow of her tears became heavier. She picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone.

"Baby Bell?" Emmett answered.

"Em…" Bella whispered. "It's perfect."

Emmett couldn't help but smile. "Do you forgive me? I'm so sorry Bell."

"Yes Em, I forgive you. But you better not do it again, because I don't think I can be so easily swayed again." Bella teased.

"I know, I know. I pulled out the aces and now I have nothing left in my hand." Emmett said defeated.

"Are you home?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm just coming home from La Push. I had to go down to the beach for a bit… I'll be there shortly." He replied and ended the call.

Bella dialed Rosalie's number but only got her voicemail. She dialed Jasper next.

"Hey Little One, everything okay?" Jasper asked after he checked the caller id. He knew it could only be Bella calling.

"Hey Jazz, yeah everything is good." She replied and explained what Emmett did. Emmett didn't tell Jasper what his plan was, just that he had one.

"I'm glad Little One, things might be a bit easier for you now eh?" Jasper asked.

"A bit. I miss Edward something fierce right about now." She said her voice breaking.

"Aww Little One, don't cry. Is Em on his way there?"

"Uh huh." Bella sniffled.

"Baby Bell?" She heard Emmett holler from downstairs.

"Up here!" She answered him. "I better go Jazz, Em's here. Thanks Jazz."

"You're welcome Little One. Take care and I'll talk to you soon, okay? And tell Eddie I said Hi when you talk to him alright?"

"'kay" Bella said and she ended the call just as Emmett entered her room.

"Em…" Bella sobbed.

"Aww hell, Baby Bell… I love you lil sis. Don't cry." Emmett said trying to soothe her.

She hadn't realized how much she missed her brother's strong hugs. And for the first time in months, she was relieved to know that it wasn't another set of arms that she craved.

"The book…" Bella hiccupped. "Where did you find it? How did you know?"

Emmett chuckled. "Baby Bell, I may not be as well read as you, but I know what you like. We used to read this when we were little, remember?" He asked and Bella nodded.

"You always felt so bad for Eeyore, his little stick house kept getting destroyed and he never really let it bother him. You always said he was like me, except he was sad. He took what life gave him and he was thankful for it." Emmett said as he wiped at his own tears. "Bella, you were given to me for a little sister, and I hope you know how thankful I am for you even though I don't always show it. I'm really hoping that you'll let me reinstate my contract." He said with a hopeful look.

Bella hugged Emmett tightly. "I know, I know Emmett. I love you too. And yeah, you can have your contract back, but don't break it again okay?"

Renee and Charlie stood in the doorway to Bella's room and their children never even noticed they were there. Charlie put his arm around his wife and kissed her temple.

"We did good with our kids." He whispered to Renee.

"Yes we did." Renee said wiping tears from her face.

Later that evening, Emmett sat in the family room chatting with his parents while Bella called Edward in New York.

"Hey beautiful girl." Edward cooed. "Is everything okay?"

Bella explained everything that had happened over the course of the evening, and Edward couldn't help but smile.

"I'm relieved that you're so happy baby." Edward said.

"I'm glad I've got my brother back. I struggle so much being without you, but being without you _and_ Emmett was pure hell." Bella admitted.

Edward felt his chest begin to throb. He hated knowing that Bella was hurting because he was so far from her. "I'm sure it was, love. I miss you so much, you know that right?"

"Yes, but it's okay to keep reminding me." Bella giggled.

"Okay baby, go enjoy your weekend with Emmett. I'll call you on Sunday. I love you Bella." Edward promised.

"I love you too Edward."

* * *

Saturday morning, Emmett drove over and picked up Alice. She was coming over to spend the day and evening with him and Bella. They were going to spend a lazy day watching movies and hanging out. On the way to the Cullen's, Emmett dialed Edward's cell phone.

"Hey man what's up?" Edward answered.

"Hey man, I just wanted to say thank you. I owe you big time." Emmett said appreciatively.

"I had to do what I had to do. It was killing her Em, and in turn it was killing me. I can't have her unhappy, especially when I'm this far away. Just do me a favor and keep a better handle on your verbal filter okay?" Edward pleaded.

"I know Ed. It was killing me too. And I can't thank you enough for sending me that book. I just had to figure out what to do with it." Emmett said honestly.

"Well, it seems like you did okay. From the moment I figured out it was the only book she loved that she didn't have, I knew I had to find it for her. I looked all over New York for that fucking book. I had intended on giving it to her for her birthday. Guess that idea is blown to shit, but at least some good came of it." Edward said bitterly.

"Who knew a fucking book would save my ass?" Emmett asked.

"I did." Edward murmured.

"Thanks again man. I'll find a way to make it up to you. I swear." Emmett promised. "I'm at your house to get Ali… we're hanging out, me, Ali and Bella, watching movies and stuff so I'll talk to ya later alright?"

"Yup. See ya." Edward said and ended the call.

It was with a heavy heart that Edward carefully packaged up the beautiful leather bound book to mail to Emmett in Seattle two weeks prior. But he knew if there was any chance of Bella forgiving Emmett, she would need prompting. Edward must have gone through every used book store in the city looking for this particular book. Aunt Liz so patiently helped him and for that he was thankful. She loved old books too and knew all the right places to look. He knew Bella's tastes and he knew that she would love this and he could imagine the huge smile on her face when she unwrapped it on her birthday. It was a sacrifice to send it to Emmett, but Edward knew the sacrifice was Bella's happiness and that left him no choice. He wanted her happy. He waited about an hour before he called Carlisle.

"You did the right thing son. Alice said that Bella was getting worse day by day. Your mom had her over after school for their tea and gab session last week and she said Bella cried most of the time she was here. If her happiness is that important to you, you absolutely did the right thing and I'm proud of you Edward." Carlisle praised.

"Dad, when I finally found that book, I could picture the look on her face so clearly in my mind and it kills me that I won't get to see it. I'm miserable too, Dad. I love Juilliard, don't get me wrong, but I miss Bella." Edward said honestly.

"Edward… hang in there son. It will get easier. I understand that you miss her. Concentrate on when you get to see her again instead of missing her and time will go by much quicker. In the mean time, when it gets to be too much call her before it gets out of hand. It will soothe you both. Write her a letter… a honest to god letter not an email. She'd love that, and I'm sure she'll write you back." Carlisle said reassuringly.

The two men said goodbye and Edward ended the call and immediately dialed the one person who immediately made him feel like he was _home_.

**A/N: So Edward saved the day with a gift that he so thoughtfully picked out for Bella. Emmett made amends for his verbal vomit and all is as right in their world as it can be. Anyone care to share how they felt about Emmett's blunder or how he made amends? I'd like to hear your thoughts!**

**Rec's: I have such a LONG list of stories that I'm currently reading and an even LONGER list that I have yet to read. So here are a few of the stories that I'm lovin' right now:**

**I Thee Wed by SydneyAlice (Anything she writes is fantastic so check out her other stories as well)**

**Frontline by MissAlex (This story is just… WOW!)**

**The Pin-Up Girl by cozmedic (Read it… I'm just sayin')**

**We Come to Life Beneath the Stars by Lillybellis (A sweet story about an Edward who's just a little broken… who can resist that?)**

**That's all for this week bb's, I'll see ya next Thursday!**

**As ever, I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave me a review! XD**

**~Kare**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So ya'll didn't like Edward giving up his gift for Bella to Emmett huh? Just know that it will come back to bite Emmett in the butt later ; )**

**Thanks to my hubby for prereading and Twimom817 for her mad comma and beta skills.**

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

**

Bella felt so relieved that Emmett had finally apologized and realized that what he said about her was wrong. The ache in her chest hurt a little less, now that she was on speaking terms with her brother again. As soon as Emmett left that morning to pick up Alice, Bella immediately called Rosalie.

"Yeah I talked to him last night Bella. I had no idea that he was coming to Forks. He left his little surprise here for me and then he went to Forks." Rosalie explained. "I'm glad that he finally apologized to both of us and that you've forgiven him. Jasper is really glad too, I think he was tired of living with him being a whiny bitch all the time because we wouldn't talk to him." She laughed.

"I know. I felt so bad for Jazz, and he was so determined to stay neutral in all of this, which was fine, but he ended up having to deal with Em whining. I guess I need to make it up to him somehow." Bella admitted.

"Make him that killer lasagna he loves and I'm sure you'll be easily forgiven. You know he can't resist your Betty Crocker skills." Rosalie snickered.

"You know, that's not a half bad idea. Maybe I can make something up and send it home with Emmett. Thanks for the suggestion Rose. Anyway, Em will be back soon with Ali and I have to get our snacks together. We're hanging out and watching movies. I wish you and Jazz could be here with us though." Bella sighed.

"It's okay Bell, we're there in spirit. Talk to you later?"

The two girls ended their call and Bella went to the kitchen to start putting snacks together for their movie day, when the phone rang again. Bella was surprised. She wasn't expecting to hear from Edward until the next afternoon. He usually called her on Sunday evenings while he was finishing up his homework and laundry.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Hey beautiful girl. Everything is fine now. I just needed to hear your voice."

Bella blushed and was thankful that Edward wasn't able to see it. How he was able to flush her skin with just his words would never cease to amaze her.

"Edward…" Bella smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I have to be honest, though. I'm having a bad day." Edward said sadly.

"A bad day? Why?" Bella asked.

"I'm missing you something terrible baby. I had a private lesson this morning because my instructor had to reschedule it from earlier in the week and the entire time I couldn't get you out of my head. I was totally unfocused." Edward admitted.

"Oh baby… I miss you too." Bella said, softly. "Just when I think I've got a handle on it, someone asks me about you and I miss you even more. I wish May would hurry up and get here already."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "You got that right love. It can't get here soon enough. It does make me feel a little better knowing that you miss me too."

Bella felt so relieved to hear Edward say that. She was afraid to say another word about it in fear that the water works would start and she didn't want that if he was already missing her and feeling bad.

"Edward, I'd miss you even if you were across town instead of across the country." Bella said, so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Thank you? I better let you go baby, I know Emmett will be there soon with Alice and I don't want to impede on your movie day with them, but know that I'm thinking of you and that I love you." Edward reminded her.

"I love you too, Edward. Will you call me tomorrow?" She asked hoping that his impromptu phone call wouldn't keep him from calling on the day they usually talked.

Edward chuckled. "Does it rain in Forks? Of course I'll call you tomorrow baby. I'm already looking forward to it."

They said goodbye and Bella heard the doors on Emmett's Jeep shut and she hurried downstairs to spend the day with her brother and her friend.

**

* * *

**

Emmett left for Seattle shortly after lunch the following day. He couldn't tell Bella when he would be back home again because of his baseball schedule, but he promised that he would visit again as soon as he had the opportunity. As promised, Jasper came home the weekend following Valentine's Day. He even spent an entire day hanging out with Bella sans Alice. It so happened that Bella had a history project to finish up and Jasper was more than happy to help her since it was on the Civil War.

Bella continued to talk to Emmett on the phone or via email every day. He was gearing up for his first home games of the season, which was scheduled for the first weekend in March. The Swan's and Cullen's were all planning on going to Seattle to watch Emmett make his college debut.

Bella felt strange walking into Husky Stadium. It lacked the bleachers that she was used to. She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged Edward's sweatshirt closer to her. She wished that he could have been there with them to cheer Emmett on. She knew it wasn't the first game he had played as they were already six games into the season, but she felt lost in an unfamiliar environment and longed for the cold, hard bleachers of Forks High.

Edward had struggled to keep close contact with Bella. It was the beginning of spring concert season, and he was spending far more time in rehearsals and master classes. Bella completely understood when she didn't hear from him for more than a few days at a time. She was happy to get the occasional IM or email that read:

_I'm okay, just busy. Can't wait for concert season to be over. Love _

_You!_

Bella sat in between her mother and Rosalie with Charlie on the end and the Cullen's and Jasper sat in the row directly behind them. Just as they were getting up for the seventh inning stretch, Carlisle tapped Bella on the shoulder.

"Someone wants to talk to you sweetheart." He said handing Bella his cell phone.

"Hello?" She said unaware who would be calling but desperately hoping it was Edward.

"Hey sweet, beautiful girl." Edward crooned. "How's the game?"

"Edward!" Bella said with a smile. "The game is okay, they aren't doing so good. Emmett isn't pitching today, but he hopes they'll let him pitch tomorrow."

"What's the stadium like?" Edward asked.

"It's… weird. Not weird, I'm just not used to it, is all. It's so strange to not have been out on the bleachers this season. I feel like my entire schedule is out of balance." Bella sighed.

"Aww baby, you've just sat in those bleachers for so long you had to think about not going to sit in them. It'll get better I promise. Is every one staying for the game tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"I hope it gets better." Bella said as she walked away from her family toward the breezeway where it was a bit quieter and more private. "Edward, I feel like I'm lost and drowning." She admitted, tears running down her cheeks.

"No Bella, No. You're not lost or drowning. I know it's hard, because I struggle with it too. I wish I was there playing ball with Emmett. It kills me, but I'll just have to live vicariously through what you guys tell me about the games." Edward admitted sadly.

"Edward… you're not regretting going to Juilliard are you?" Bella asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"No baby. God no. I really do love it here. I love my classes, my professors are great and I've met some great people. Made a few friends even, but there is nothing like home." Edward said with a chuckle, visions of the Wizard of Oz coming to mind.

Bella giggled. "I wish it was as easy as tapping your heels three times baby."

"Bella, I'd make lame references like that all day long if it kept you giggling. It's little things like your giggle that I miss the most. I'm glad that I had Alice make me that little album so I can at least see your beautiful smile."

"I'm wearing your sweatshirt. It doesn't smell like you anymore, but it makes me feel so close to you." Bella admitted quietly. "My dad hates that I've been wearing it so much lately." Bella saw Carlisle walking towards her on the concourse. "Edward, your dad is coming, I better go. We are staying here in Seattle tonight and will head home tomorrow after the game. Will you still call me tomorrow night?"

"Of course love. And I'm glad you have my sweatshirt on. You have no idea how that makes me feel. Tell my Dad I'll call them later. I love you Bella."

"Love you too, Edward."

Bella hit end on the phone just as Carlisle reached her.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Carlisle asked concerned.

Bella nodded. "It was a bit noisy in the stands, so I came here."

Carlisle put his arm around Bella's shoulders. "I think that you are both hurting right now sweetheart, and for the life of me I can't figure out why you won't talk to us about it. Did you two fight?" he asked anxiously.

Bella looked at Carlisle wide eyed. "No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

"Because you're both a bit down, and you look like you've just been crying Bella. Talk to me sweetheart, I don't want to see either of you like this, it pains me." Carlisle pleaded.

Bella wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "We just miss each other terribly is all Carlisle. As stupid as it seems that's all it is. And we haven't been able to talk as much because Edward has been so busy lately, which I completely understand. I know it's selfish to want him to call me every time he has a spare moment, but that doesn't stop me from wanting that. And I wish he was here with us today, it's killing me watching a ballgame without him. When I look out to short stop I want that to be him. And then he told me that he wished he was here playing with Emmett."

Carlisle pulled Bella into a hug and held her tightly to his chest. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry you're hurting. Believe me when I tell you, I know how you feel. But remember the old adage '_that which does not break us makes us stronger_'. We all miss Edward. Esme wanted so badly to come out and get you herself, but I knew if she did you would both be sobbing messes and we'd never get through the end of this already painful game." Carlisle said with a chuckle. "Can we wipe away those tears and go finish watching the game? I promise I will let you sneak away later this evening with my phone and call Edward again okay?"

Bella nodded and walked with Edward's father back to their seats. When Bella sat down, Rose laid her head on Bella's shoulder and squeezed her hand and Esme reached down and squeezed Bella's shoulder. The Huskies lost the game seven to four. The pitcher gave away too many runs.

When Emmett joined them later, he was still fuming.

"Em, cool down son. You can't win 'em all." Charlie reminded him.

"I know that Dad, but it doesn't make it any less frustrating. You all saw how our pitching was today. There for a while that ball was everywhere except where it should have been." Emmett ranted.

"Think they'll let you pitch tomorrow Em?" Bella asked quietly.

"I sure as hell hope so, it would be a sad thing to lose the first series we play at home." Emmett said honestly.

Emmett's eyes looked toward Bella's face and he saw the sadness there in her red eyes. "Aww geez Baby Bell, I know we played like shit today but you don't need to cry over it." Emmett said trying to lighten her mood.

"I'm not crying because you guys played like shit Em, I'm crying because we paid to sit here and watch you." Bella chided him.

Even when she was upset she could take it as well as she could dish it out. Emmett laughed a full on belly laugh and their families joined in. Carlisle watched Bella carefully as she laughed lightheartedly with her brother and he wished that his son was there to join in the laughter. He knew that if Edward was hurting too that the laughter would do him a world of good.

Carlisle herded everyone to the parking lot and offered to take them all out to dinner. He took them to a family style Italian Restaurant where they could be as loud and obnoxious as they wanted to be.

"Is it me or is it creepy having the Pope's head in the middle of the table?" Bella asked ignoring her verbal filter.

Alice giggled. "It's not you… it's definitely a little creepy. The food better be good because it looks like they got their décor from a bunch of yard sales in the sixties, and I don't mean that in a good way."

"Aww, come on Ali… Jazz and I are sure appreciating the scenery." Emmett chuckled.

Leave it to Emmett to oogle the various busts of nude women scattered throughout the restaurant. "Eddie doesn't know what he's missing! I wish I had a camera for this shit!"

Renee glared at Emmett. "Verbal filter son, verbal filter."

"Sorry Mom." Emmett apologized.

Bella looked down at her lap and began to fidget with the cuffs on Edward's sweatshirt, suddenly finding them more interesting than the restaurant's décor. It wasn't long before their food arrived.

"Whoa, those have got to be the biggest balls I've ever seen!" Emmett exclaimed. Everyone at the table looked at him like he had three heads but couldn't exactly hold in their laughter. Emmett speared a meatball and put it on his plate.

* * *

After dinner, Emmett offered to take Alice and Bella back to show them around the campus and his and Jasper's dorm room.

Rosalie invited Alice and Bella to stay with her that night in her dorm since her roommates were gone for the weekend. Bella and Alice were excited to get a small taste of college life.

"Wait! Em… I just need to do something really quick before we take off." Bella said quickly as she turned to walk toward Carlisle's car.

"Baby Bell, I got your bag already. What else could you possibly need?" Emmett asked impatiently. Bella rolled her eyes and Emmett immediately knew… she needed to call Edward.

"Carlisle… would you mind if I made that call really quick?" Bella asked nervously.

"Not at all, sweetheart." Carlisle said, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Bella found Edward's name in Carlisle's address book and hit send. It rang four times but went to voicemail. She heard Edward's rich tenor: _'Hi this is Edward, sorry I've missed your call leave me a message and I'll get back to you.'_

"Hey Handsome, sorry I missed you. Ali and I are going to the dorms with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Em and Jazz are going to give us a tour and then we're staying with Rose tonight since her roommates are gone for the weekend. I hope you're feeling better. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bella said sweetly and then pressed the 'end' button.

"Thanks Carlisle." Bella said a little bit disappointed that she had only gotten to talk to his voicemail.

"Any time Bella. You girls have fun tonight, and if you need anything just call, okay?" Carlisle smiled.

Bella nodded and walked back over to Emmett who was waiting impatiently by his Jeep. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Bella all went back to the UDub campus. Emmett dropped Rosalie and the girls off while he and Jazz parked his jeep in the lot closer to their dorm. Emmett and Jasper gave the girls a few minutes to drop off their things in Rosalie's room and then they went to pick them up for their tours. Rosalie stayed behind giving Bella some time alone with her brother.

"How are you really doing, Baby Bell? I saw your face earlier when I mentioned his name and you looked like someone had hit your puppy." Emmett observed.

Bella sighed. "I miss him terribly Em, especially after watching your game today. I kept looking for him out there playing short stop and was only disappointed when he wasn't there. He called earlier during the seventh inning stretch and I talked to him for quite a while. It was nice just to hear his voice."

"Aww Baby Bell…." Emmett said pulling her into a hug. "I know you miss him, hell, I miss him too. I miss playing ball with him and Jazz. It's awful when you realize that people who have been there with you all your life aren't there anymore. I mean… they're in our life just… not part of our daily activities. It's rough adjusting to that. Just know that you're not alone… we're all adjusting to the same thing in one way or another. Think about poor Eddie… he's trying to adjust and he's across the country. He can't just hop in the car and drive three hours and be home. He's got it far worse than the rest of us."

Bella grimaced. "Thanks Em, way to make me feel better about missing him. Make me think about him being there alone with no one." Bella began to sob and Emmett hugged her tighter.

"Baby Bell, I didn't mean for that to make you feel worse. I'm trying to put things in perspective for you. Shit, I'm terrible at this. Just don't cry lil sis." Emmett wiped away her tears and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The following day, Emmett was the opening pitcher and stayed in for six innings. The Huskies won four to two. After the game Charlie treated everyone to pizza and the two families made their way home.

The next three weeks went slowly for Bella. She was still working afterschool at the day care, but between her job and her homework, it wasn't enough to keep her mind occupied. She spent less and less time talking with Edward as he got busier and busier with concert season. Bella often wondered if he was upset with her for one reason or another because she had even stopped getting emails and IM's telling her that he was alright and just busy with school.

The fourth Friday in March, school got out early for Spring Break. Renee picked Bella up at noon and dropped her off early at the day care. Renee stopped in for a few moments to speak with the director and then promised Bella that she would see her at five. But it wasn't Renee that picked Bella up that evening, it was Esme.

"Esme, what are you doing here? My mom was going to pick me up I thought?" Bella asked nervously.

"She was sweetheart, but she had some things to finish up so I told her that I would be happy to pick you up. Come on, it's chilly out there." Esme replied.

"Thanks Esme, I appreciate it." Bella said quietly.

Bella hadn't really seen much of Esme since they went to Emmett's games in Seattle. Esme was just as emotional about Edward being gone as Bella was, and Bella was trying to avoid an emotional breakdown at any cost, so she kept her distance from Esme.

"Bella, are you upset with me?" Esme asked softly.

"Oh no, Esme. Why would you think that?" Bella replied, surprised by Esme's question.

"I haven't seen you in so long Bella. I miss our tea time. But I'm glad because I have a surprise for you." Esme said, as she pulled the car into Charlie and Renee's driveway.

"A surprise?" Bella asked incredulously.

Esme smiled and nodded. "Yes, but it requires that you pack a suitcase with enough clothes for a week, and make sure they're warm clothes. Bring something to entertain yourself during the trip. You, Alice and I will have a wonderful time!"

"A week?" Bella asked. "Where are we going?"

"Uh uhh. I'm not telling, that part will remain a surprise. Just go pack your things and be ready no later than seven. We're leaving tonight." Esme said with a smile.

"But what about my mom and dad?" Bella asked.

"They are aware of where we're going sweetheart, and I have their permission to take you with me. They will be home shortly. Don't worry Bella, you will love it. I promise."

Bella let herself into her house and went in search of the suitcases they had used after Christmas. When she found one she thought would be suitable for a weeks worth of clothing and her toiletries, she went upstairs to pack. Renee and Charlie came home not much later as promised.

"Bella are you ready sweetheart?" Renee called up the stairs.

Bella pulled her suitcase out of her room and down the stairs.

"As ready as I can be on short notice, I guess." Bella shrugged.

"Oh sweetheart, you'll love what Esme has planned for you girls. Don't be anxious. And if I were you, I would change out of those jeans and into something more comfortable." Renee said noticing Bella's attire.

Bella sighed and headed back up to her room. Five minutes later, she returned in a pair of thick yoga pants and Edward's sweatshirt. Bella had assumed that they would just be going to the Cullen's cabin in Leavenworth and was thankful that Renee had suggested something more comfortable for the long car trip.

Renee chuckled. "Much better. Now, I put a couple magazines in your backpack, and I tucked some money into your wallet. You have a good time with Alice and Esme. Call me when you get there okay?" Renee asked, giving Bella a hug.

"Umm, sure Mom." Bella said, thinking it was strange that Renee got her magazines to look at during the car ride to the cabin.

"Bell, here is a cell phone. It's yours to keep. I think the service should be pretty good so you shouldn't have a problem using it when you want to call us, alright? Now you go and have a good time with Esme. And you be good for her, do ya hear?" Charlie said, tucking the phone into her backpack and pulling her into a hug as well.

Bella saw headlights pull into their driveway and she knew immediately it was Esme. Charlie grabbed her suitcase and backpack and took it out to meet Esme at the car. Renee walked out with her and slipped Esme a long white envelope.

"She's got everything she should need Esme, if you have any problems just call us." Renee explained to her friend.

"Thanks Nay. I'll take care of her. I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time. Keep an eye on my husband for me will you?" Esme said, with a giggle.

"Sure thing Esme. We always do. Drive safe Carlisle!" Renee said with a wink.

It didn't register with Bella that Carlisle was in the car with them until after she had climbed in. She didn't hear the exchange between her mother and Esme.

"Do you know where we're going?" Bella whispered to Alice.

Alice shrugged. "Nope, but I assume that we're going to the cabin. Where else would we have to take clothes heavy enough for Eskimos?"

Bella felt relieved that she had thought the same of their destination. They stopped in Port Angeles for a quick drive thru dinner and then were back on the road again. Bella finished her meal and put in her earbuds and listened to Edward's composition for her. A couple hours later she was jolted awake by Esme telling her they were at their destination. Bella looked up and found herself at the airport.

"Come on girls, we have to get checked in and through security, then we'll have to find our gate. We don't want to miss our flight."

Esme said quickly.

Esme gave Carlisle a hug and kiss and then urged the girls on their way. They silently filed behind Esme to the ticket counter. When the attendant asked Esme how many bags were going to New York, Bella was shocked.

"Esme, we're going to New York?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Get your ID out dear, and keep it handy you'll need it again at security." Esme said with a smile.

Bella looked at Alice who had a huge grin on her face.

"Did you know about this Alice?" Bella asked with a knowing look.

"No. I honestly didn't. But I'm excited! We can go shopping in New York City! Fifth Avenue here we come!" Alice exclaimed. Bella couldn't help but giggle at the look on her face.

Once they were through security Esme hurried them toward the gate, their flight would be boarding soon.

"Sorry girls, we have to hurry. I hadn't given all the added security a second thought and we're cutting it close." Esme admitted.

Just as they arrived at their gate the attendant began calling the first class passengers to board. Esme nudged them on ahead signaling it was time for them to board.

"First class Esme?" Bella looked stricken. She could only imagine how much it had cost to fly first class.

"Bella, if we have to be on a plane all night, we're at least going to be comfortable. We won't be so lucky on the way home." Esme said gently.

Alice and Bella sat next to each other with Esme across the aisle from them. They settled into their seats and were offered pillows and blankets. Bella gladly took one of each and put in her earbuds and curled up for the long flight.

They arrived just before eight in the morning. Esme, Alice and Bella sleeping for nearly the entire flight. Bella was excited to be going to see Edward, but she knew she didn't want to spend the first day catching up on sleep.

"Stay together girls, we'll be catching a cab over to Liz and Peter's." Esme advised them. They stood in the queue for a cab and waited while the driver put all their belongings in the trunk.

"One fifteen Central Park West, please." Esme asked the driver.

Bella knew that Aunt Liz lived close to Central Park… she just didn't realize how close. It was just after ten when they arrived at Liz's. The doorman offered to have their bags sent up to them and directed them to the elevators. Liz welcomed them warmly, kissing and hugging her sister and niece and ushering them all into her cozy apartment.

"Welcome to New York Bella! Were you surprised when you got to the airport?" Liz asked excitedly.

"Thank you Aunt Liz. And yes, I was definitely surprised. Thank you so much for having me." Bella said shyly.

"No worries Bella. I'm so happy to have you. And from what I understand, Edward doesn't know that you were coming so it will be a surprise for him as well." Liz said, with a smile. Bella looked to Esme.

"No sweetheart, I didn't tell him we were coming. We're just lucky that he had the same spring break as you girls, so it worked out. Is he coming for brunch this morning Liz?" Esme asked.

"He called me last night and said that he would be here. He thinks that Peter and I are leaving for a photo shoot, which really isn't completely untrue." Liz laughed. "Peter left for Barbados yesterday."

"Oh Liz, tell me that we didn't impede on your going on location with your fiancé just because we came to visit. We could have just as easily stayed at a hotel." Esme said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Nonsense! You're my sister, and you don't get to New York nearly as often as you should. Plus I want the chance to take my beautiful nieces shopping!" Liz exclaimed. "Now, lets get you ladies settled and I will get brunch on the table. The frittata should be nearly ready."

Liz showed Alice and Bella into the first guest room and pointed to the bathroom that they would share with Esme who would be staying in the second guest bedroom.

"If you ladies want to take showers, there are fresh towels in the cabinet in the bathroom and you should find anything else you may need there as well. If you don't see it, we don't have it." Liz stated.

"Umm Liz?" Bella asked quietly. "May I trouble you for a glass of water?"

Liz laughed. "Let me show you where the glasses are Bella. Once you've been here for longer than five minutes, you're not a guest anymore so make yourself at home and help yourself."

Bella freshened up a bit and joined Esme and Alice in the great room. She had just sat next to Alice as they began looking at one of Liz's portfolios when the door bell rang.

"I'll bet that's Edward." Liz said with a smile.

She opened the door and greeted her nephew with a hug. "Come on in, Edward. I just set the food on the table." Edward walked into the great room and did a double take.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth gaping like a fish Edward. Come give me a hug." Esme instructed Edward.

"Mom, what are you guys doing here?" Edward asked surprised.

"Oh honey, we missed you terribly and when I realized that Alice and Bella had the same week of spring break that you did, it sealed the deal. Dad bought the tickets and surprised me and we all surprised Alice, Bella and you of course. I hope that you're happy to see us sweetheart." Esme said sweetly as she hugged her son and kissed his cheeks.

"Happy isn't a big enough word mom." Edward said as he gave Alice a hug and started towards Bella. Esme just giggled.

"Bella…" Edward breathed as he pulled Bella into a tight embrace. Edward buried his nose into her hair and neck, breathing her in. "I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're really here."

Bella held on to him with all that she had. She too breathed in his scent. She was surrounded by the warmth of vanilla and sandalwood, her favorite scent in the world. Without Edward and Bella knowing it Liz, Esme and Alice silently left the room to give them some privacy.

Finally breaking the embrace, Edward leaned down to kiss Bella's forehead and then finally her lips. He reveled in the warmth and softness of them. Bella still clung to his upper arms, not quite ready to let him go now that she was really there in his arms. When Bella finally broke the kiss she was out of breath, not sure if it was from the kiss or just the intoxication of him.

"I've missed you too." Bella giggled. "I had no idea we were coming here Edward. Your mom picked me up after work last night and told me to pack a suitcase and be ready in an hour and a half. I thought maybe we were just going up to the cabin or something for the week. Then we got in the car and your Dad was driving, but I thought maybe he was chaperoning us or something and then I fell asleep and woke up at the airport. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when the luggage attendant asked your mom how many bags were going to New York. And here we are."

"Lucky me. I get you for an entire week? Are you staying for Easter?" Edward asked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I would assume that we're staying the entire week, but I don't know about Easter. You'll have to talk to your mom about that. I've been in the dark about this whole deal, remember?" Bella laughed.

Edward chuckled. "Okay, I'll do that. Now come on sweet girl, I bet you're starving. I know I am. Mom! Aunt Liz! Alice! You can stop hiding in the kitchen now… we're starving!" Edward hollered.

* * *

"So Bella, is there anything specific that you want to see while you're in New York?" Liz asked.

"Umm… actually I have quite a long list of things I'd like to see here, but I'm not sure we have enough time to see them all." Bella answered sheepishly.

Liz laughed. "Okay what's on your short list?" She asked.

"I'd like to see Edward's school. I'd like to see where he spends his days, and I'd like to see FAO Schwartz. I know it seems silly but _Big_ is one of my mom's favorite movies and I've always wanted to see that huge piano." Bella admitted as everyone laughed. "And don't laugh… but I'd really like to see Tiffany's." Alice nearly fell out of her chair.

Edward took Bella's hand and gently squeezed it. "Bella you're not a huge fan of jewelry, why would you want to see Tiffanys, love?"

"Because of _Breakfast at Tiffanys_. I love that movie, and Holly Golightly was so intrigued by that store, I just want to see it for myself." Bella answered softly.

Edward chuckled. "Baby, if you want to see Tiffany's we'll go see Tiffany's." Bella's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" She asked. The look on her face was priceless to Edward.

"Really. And we'll spend an afternoon playing in the toy store if you like." Edward replied.

"Oh who cares about the toy store… we're going to Tiffany's!" Alice squealed.

"Alice… we're not buying anything at Tiffany's." Esme reminded her with a stern look.

Alice looked defeated. "Maybe not, but we can at least look. Oooh! And I want to go to that restaurant Serendipity 3! We have to try the frozen hot chocolate!" Nothing kept Alice down for long.

Esme and Liz laughed.

"Alright, Alice. I will call and make reservations for us to have frozen hot chocolate. And… I have tickets for us all to see The Lion King on Broadway on Thursday night! I've heard that it is just fantastic and I was able to get phenomenal seats." Liz exclaimed.

"Oh Liz!" Esme gasped. "That will be wonderful! I'm so excited, I've been telling Carlisle that I would love to see that. I have also heard that it's just amazing."

"As long as I get to go shopping on Fifth Avenue I don't care what we do! Oh! And I have to see Times Square!" Alice announced.

Esme asked if they could spend the afternoon resting as she was still quite tired from not having slept well on the plane. Alice agreed wholeheartedly as she wanted plenty of energy to shop the following day. While Esme and Alice went to take naps, Liz excused herself saying that she had a couple things to wrap up at her studio so that she could enjoy her guests for the week. As for Edward, he didn't want to let Bella out of his sight. He had missed her so much and still had trouble believing that she was really in New York. He didn't want to even blink for fear that she would disappear. And while Bella had rested some on the plane, she was still feeling a little bit tired, so she and Edward settled in on Liz's cushy sofa. Bella laying down with her head in Edward's lap. She fought so hard to stay awake, she didn't want to miss any time with Edward either.

"Baby, if you're tired then sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere. In fact, this evening, I think we'll go over to my room and get some stuff and I'll just crash here on the sofa this week if it's okay with Aunt Liz." Edward said as he gently stroked her hair. The soft movement making Bella sleepier.

Bella yawned. "I hate to waste any time I have with you, on sleep." She admitted.

Edward chuckled. "You know I'll have to sleep too at some point baby. If it makes you feel better, do you want me to lay down with you?"

"We won't get in trouble?" Bella asked nervously.

"We'll be fully clothed Bella. I don't think anyone will mind. Besides, you'll be asleep and I'll be awake." Edward assured her.

Bella gave in and got up off the sofa to allow Edward to make himself comfortable and he opened his arms for her to join him. She snuggled into his chest and Edward continued to stroke her hair and Bella quickly fell asleep. It wasn't long before the steady beat of Bella's heart against his chest lulled Edward to sleep as well.

Esme woke a few hours later to find the sun a little further down in the sky and her son and his girlfriend wrapped around each other asleep on the sofa.

"Esme, I'm sorry. I found them that way when I got home, but they looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake them. Bella was shivering a bit so I put the blanket over them." Liz apologized.

"It's fine, Liz. They do look so peaceful. They have had such a hard time with the distance lately. They aren't dealing well with it. It breaks my heart really. They are worse than Carlisle and I were and we were older. That was the biggest reason that Carlisle decided that we needed to come. He couldn't stand to see either one of them in pain any longer." Esme said, with a sad look on her face.

"I guess that means that Edward will be camping out on the sofa this week?" Liz asked with a laugh.

"Only if he wants to. But you know, I'd love for my son to be under the same roof as long as we're here. I'm hoping I can at least cook for him a few times this week, if it's all I can do to spoil him while I'm here." Esme admitted.

"Well…" Liz said. "You can always camp out with me in my huge bed since Peter's not here and we can put Edward in your room so that he gets a little privacy. And you know you're welcome to the kitchen anytime. Lord knows it doesn't see too many home cooked meals, unless Peter's home."

* * *

Bella woke to the sound of muffled giggles. It took her a minute to remember where she was. She looked up to a pair of emerald green eyes gazing down at her lovingly.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said softly.

"Hey…" Bella replied barely audible.

"Wake up sleepy head, you've been zonked for hours." Alice giggled.

"Alice, leave her alone. Not everyone has non stop energy like you." Edward chided her.

"Umm… how long was I asleep for?" Bella asked sheepishly.

"About three hours I guess." Edward said, running his free hand through his hair. "I fell asleep too."

The fact that Edward fell asleep too eased Bella's conscious a bit. She didn't feel nearly as bad for sleeping if he was sleeping too.

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

"Just after four. Mom and Aunt Liz went to pick up some things for dinner." Alice replied.

"Oh." Bella said getting up off of Edward. She suddenly felt the grime of the day starting to wear on her. "Can I get a shower before dinner?"

"Of course love. We aren't doing anything special this evening. In fact, if you and Alice are okay here by yourselves for a bit, I'll go back to my dorm and pick up some stuff I'll need for this week." Edward said as he sat up and stretched. Bella couldn't help but eye the sliver of skin from Edward's stomach as he stretched his arms above his head. Edward caught what she was looking at and grinned widely at her. Thankfully, Alice was oblivious.

"Whatever, Edward. We're in a locked building, I think we'll be fine here. Anyway, Mom and Aunt Liz should be back soon." Alice said as she plopped down on the opposite end of the sofa and flipped on the TV.

Bella headed toward the room that she was sharing with Alice. She heaved her suitcase up on the bed and pulled out what she would need to shower and a clean change of clothes. She jumped when she noticed Edward standing in the doorway.

Edward chuckled. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you sure you'll be okay here with Alice?" He asked, as he walked towards her and pulled her to him grasping her by the waist. Bella rested her hands upon his upper arms.

"Wait for me to shower Edward, and then I can come with you to your dorm. Please?" Bella asked.

Edward sighed. "Bella, I promise you'll get to see my dorm. Just let me run and get the things I need and warn my roommates so that they can clean up the common room. They aren't exactly the neatest guys in the world."

Bella pouted, her bottom lip protruding out and the saddest look in her eyes.

Edward chuckled. "Oh love, if you aren't the most adorable creature I know." He said kissing her protruding lip. "I'll take you to see my dorm, just not tonight. Besides, if I stay here with you, that shower might not happen as soon as you'd like."

Bella's eyes grew wide and a blush crossed her face. She brought her arms up around Edward's shoulders and crossed her fingers at the base of his neck. Edward kissed the tender spot behind her ear, kissing and nipping down her neck to her barely exposed collarbone. Bella began kissing Edward's neck as well, causing him to emit a groan.

"Bella… maybe this wasn't the best idea." Edward said as he pulled away from her.

Bella briefly felt a wave of rejection wash over her as he continued. "We can't do this when my Mom and Aunt could walk in at any minute and my sister is in the living room."

"It's not because you don't want me?" Bella asked nervously.

"You think I don't want you? Bella I always want you. Sometimes in some ways more than others, but I want you none the less." Edward chuckled. "I love you baby. You're everything to me and I want to do whatever I can to prove that to you."

Bella pondered what he was saying to her. "Edward you don't have to prove it, I trust you. I just need to be reminded sometimes. Remember when I told you that I felt like I was lost and drowning? I still felt like that until I was in your arms this morning. That tells me that you are all that I need, but I can't help but worry that I'm not enough for you." Bella said, honestly.

"Did you hear me when I said that you're everything to me? If I didn't have you I'd have nothing – be nothing. I need you like I need oxygen. I love you so very much Bella." Edward said kissing her softly. "Now, you go take a nice hot shower and try to relax. I shouldn't be gone more than an hour."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

Edward released her and walked out of the room. He peered back around the doorway. "Oh and Bella…" He said with a grin. "Don't get wet."

Bella threw a pair of rolled up socks at him. "Out already! And I love you too!" Bella yelled at him. He laughed and Bella could hear the jingle of keys.

Bella could hear the laughter of Esme and Aunt Liz in the kitchen as she slipped into the green fleecy pajamas that Edward had given her at Christmas. She felt much better after taking a shower. She felt that she needed to wash away the travel grime and the awkwardness that she felt when she thought Edward was rejecting her. She knew it was silly to think that, but she couldn't change her feelings. She dried her hair completely and joined Alice in the living room.

"You look like you feel better." Alice snickered.

"It's amazing what a shower will do." Bella said nodding.

"I didn't mean the shower. I meant your little pre-shower quickie. I saw Edward follow you into our room." Alice giggled.

Bella gaped at her. "Alice! We did not have a quickie. Why in the world would you think that?" Bella spat at her.

"I was kidding Bella, sheesh. You're so touchy. Maybe some stress relief is just what you need since apparently you're not taking matters into your own hands." Alice retorted.

"Aaannndd this conversation is now over Alice. I love you but I'm not discussing this with you. I don't ask about what happens between you and Jasper and I won't discuss what happens between Edward and I." Bella whispered angrily.

Bella was about half way through her rant when Edward returned. He walked into the living room to see Alice and Bella shooting daggers at each other.

"What's going on Alice? Why does it seem like you and Bella are arguing?" Edward asked, crossing the room to sit next to Bella.

"Well, I was hoping for a romantic reunion but I can see that hope was completely wasted on you two." Alice snipped.

"Alice, we are happy to go at our own pace without anyone else pushing and interfering. What works for you and Jazz may not work for Bella and I." Edward reminded her.

Edward gently took Bella's hand and held it in his own squeezing softly. "Let me go see where I can put my things and I'll be right back love."

Bella jumped up to follow Edward. She was still a bit angry with Alice and didn't want to be subjected to further questions or suggestions.

"Aunt Liz, where can I put my things?" Edward asked.

"Oh honey, I'm going to stay in Aunt Liz's room with her so you can have the room that I'm in." Esme answered sweetly. "And dinner will be ready shortly. Can you ask Alice to come in and set the table please?"

Edward and Bella went to get Edward's duffle bag out of the entryway and started toward the bedrooms, telling Alice along the way, that her presence was required in the kitchen. Once in the guest room, Edward sat down on the bed and pulled Bella into his lap.

"I'm sorry if I came on a little too strong earlier, only to disappoint you baby. I've just missed you so much, I wasn't thinking." Edward apologized.

"Baby… it's okay. You know I've missed you too. And I want nothing more than to spend time alone with you. I just don't see that happening. There are constantly people around us. I don't ever want you to apologize for showing me how much you love me." Bella said, as she gently pressed her lips to his.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but dinner's ready." Aunt Liz giggled.

Bella slid off of Edward's lap and followed Aunt Liz into the dining room for dinner. Edward joined them shortly after and they began to discuss their plans for the week.

* * *

"So… Mom, I was hoping that I could take Bella over and show her my dorm tomorrow. Since it doesn't seem like you have too much planned for tomorrow I thought maybe…" Edward suggested.

"Edward honey, I'd like to see your dorm too, and I'm sure that Alice would like to as well. Wouldn't you Alice?" Esme asked.

"That would be so cool Edward… will you show me where the dance studios are?" Alice asked excitedly.

Edward wasn't happy with where this conversation was going and so he decided to approach Esme about it later.

"Sure, Alice. One of the guys in my dorm room is a dancer, I'm sure he'll show you anything you want to see." Edward said, without emotion.

Bella noticed Edward's sudden change in demeanor and reached her hand under the table and sat it on Edward's leg giving it a gentle squeeze.

After dinner had been cleared and the dishes cleaned and put away, they all settled into the living room to relax and watch a movie while Aunt Liz finished up some things on her laptop. When the movie was over, Esme yawned and announced that she was off to bed. Edward took that moment to slip in and talk to his mother alone. He stood quietly in the doorway to his Aunt's bedroom.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked quietly.

"Sure sweetheart. I always have time for my baby." Esme said with a smile as she sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. "Is something bothering you?"

"Well actually Mom, I was hoping that I could take Bella over to see my dorm tomorrow and then maybe take you and Alice later in the week. I know that you want to see it and I want to show it to you, I just… want some time with Bella. I've missed her so much Mom, please?" Edward pleaded.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't know. It's not that I don't trust you Edward, but Charlie and Renee have trusted me to keep an eye on her…" Esme sighed. She hated telling him no when his emerald eyes told her that he wanted this one request more than anything. "You really want this don't you?"

"Yes. I promise we won't be gone long. We'll go to the dorms and I'll give her the tour and introduce her to my roommates and we will come right back here. She'll be perfectly fine Mom, you know that I would never ever let anything happen to her." Edward promised.

Esme was also torn with the agreement that was made with Renee and Charlie when Edward and Bella had started dating. Because Bella wasn't sixteen yet, they weren't allowed to have any 'dates' that weren't supervised. Esme trusted both Edward and Bella implicitly to be responsible.

"Alright honey. It makes me nervous, but I'll agree because I know how much you want this. Take her and show her the dorms and introduce her to your friends, but be careful. Look out for her Edward. YOU are the adult in charge of her for the duration that you will be gone and I expect you to act like it, understand?"

"Yes Mom. You know that I will always take care of her. Thank you!" Edward said, happily as he kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Edward, you better keep this between you, Bella and I for now. Alice will have a fit I would imagine. Best to let me deal with her tomorrow afternoon after you've gone." Esme warned him.

Edward smiled. "Sure. Thanks again mom. I won't let you down."

Esme picked up the phone and dialed her husband's cell phone.

"Carlisle… I hope I did the right thing…."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to each and every one of you who has stuck with this story and rec'd it to others. I hope that you're enjoying reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**In case you haven't seen it… The Lion King on Broadway really is amazing, I've seen it twice! XD**

**Next Week: More of their trip to New York! And for those of you who are craving a bit of lemonade… chapter 13 is coming! Just sayin' and NO pun intended = D**

**See ya next Thursday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is rated M for a reason… Just sayin'.**

**WARNING: LONG ASS A/N at the bottom, but please do read it as it explains a few things in this chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta twimom817 for taking the time to read this monster every week. I appreciate it more than you know! XX**

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

It was a beautiful, crisp morning in New York. Bella woke up to warm sunlight beaming through the light silk curtains in the room that she was sharing with Alice. She stretched and silently slid out of bed. It was warm and comfortable, but she didn't want to waste any time not being with Edward. He was taking her over to see his dorm that day and she couldn't wait. She was thankful that Esme was allowing her to go and she needed to remember to thank her later. She closed the door with a gentle click and padded down the hall to the bathroom. After she had freshened up a bit, she followed the scent of bacon into the kitchen. Esme was cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" Esme asked, sweetly.

"Mmmhmm." Bella nodded and Esme couldn't help but giggle. Bella never had really been a morning person. If she got up and immediately showered that was one thing, but if she didn't it took her a while to wake up. Copious amounts of coffee were usually involved.

Edward stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a grin on his face. The only time he really had gotten to see this sleepy version of Bella, was when they had stayed at his family's cabin. Winter time was Bella's least favorite time of the year because she hated being cold and a nice warm bed was too enticing to her. The previous stay at the cabin didn't count because Bella was sick and she was groggy pretty much the entire time. The Bella standing before him was entirely too adorable with her jammies on that he had given her for Christmas and her hair haphazardly piled up on her head in a messy bun right down to the almost comical bunny slippers she wore on her little feet.

"Morning sleepyhead." Edward said pulling down a coffee mug for her.

"Mmm." Bella nodded.

Edward chuckled. "Come on Bunny Girl, I'll get your coffee." He said, taking the mug from her and adding creamer before he poured the coffee.

Esme couldn't help but giggle at how cute they were together. She recalled the phone call from the previous night with her husband.

"_Carlisle… I hope I did the right thing…." Esme said quietly into the phone._

"_What did you do, dear?" Carlisle asked speculatively._

"_I agreed to let Edward take Bella on a tour of his dorm tomorrow by himself." Esme admitted._

_Carlisle chuckled. Esme never could tell Edward no when he really wanted something… he really must have pulled out all the stops to get her to agree to this, Carlisle thought. Carlisle trusted his son and knew that he would never let any harm come to Bella, but she was in an unfamiliar city without her parents. Granted, Esme was her temporary guardian, she would feel awful if something happened to Bella while she was left in her care._

"_Do you really think that is the best idea?" Carlisle questioned._

"_Carlisle, you should have seen the look on our son's face. He just wants some alone time with Bella. He wants to show her his life here without Alice and I interfering. I think he needs to show her that he is okay here. I can't deny him that sweetheart. I know that he would never let anything happen to her, she's just as safe with him as she would be with me." Esme replied._

"_Well there you have it. I would have fared no better in this situation than you sweetheart. Our son can make a hell of an argument when he really wants something. And we've discussed this, you, Renee, Charlie and I. The reason for this trip is because our children were hurting. Edward and Bella, plain and simple. They are the ones hurting love, give them a bit of privacy and time to sort of heal themselves. Whether that is by letting our son give Bella a tour of his dorm or leaving them at Liz's while you take Alice shopping on Fifth. Let them heal." Carlisle said, honestly._

"_Sis… I agree with Carlisle." Liz had said. "Let them take away each others hurt by letting them have a little privacy."_

"Still thinking about last night?" Liz asked, breaking Esme from her memories.

Esme laughed. "Yes, actually. Only I feel much better about my decision this morning." Esme answered, nodding toward the living room where Bella and Edward sat together sipping their coffee and watching cartoons.

Liz hugged her sister. "You know, seeing them, knowing them, makes you want to believe in fate. Same thing with Alice and Jasper. It's funny… the things life throws at you."

**

* * *

**

That afternoon, Edward escorted Bella through the doors of the Rose Building to the private bank of elevators designated to the residence hall. Edward showed her the pool table and the large screen TV in the lobby that he rarely used, and the fitness room on the twenty second floor, where he likes to work out so that he can keep up with Emmett when he comes home to visit.

"My suite is on the fourteenth floor. It's kinda cool, each floor has two sound proof practice rooms each with its own Steinway. I tend to spend an obscene amount of time there." Edward admitted.

Bella was in awe. The building was beautiful on the outside and definitely not what she expected on the inside. It was very modern, and very clean. It vaguely reminded her of UDub, but it was much quieter.

"It's so quiet here." Bella observed.

Edward chuckled. "Its spring break love, a few people have gone to enjoy it. Would you like to see my suite?"

Bella nodded.

"Four of my roommates are still here, so I don't know if they're actually here in the suite or out and about, but either way they know that I have family here and would be bringing them by at some point this week. If it's a mess, all I can say is that I warned them." Edward said quickly pulling out his keys.

"Thank goodness I got one of the singles, so at least my room is clean, but that doesn't say much for the bathroom and common room." Edward held the door to the suite open for Bella.

"Yeah, this is me." He said, running his hands through his hair. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Bella.

"Baby, are you nervous?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Yeah, no… hell I don't know Bella. I just want you to like it I guess." Edward replied.

Bella took Edward's hand and entwined her fingers with his and gently squeezed. "I'm sure I'll love it. Show me." She encouraged.

The common room was uncommonly clean for a change, as was the bathroom. He pointed out the rooms of his co-habitants and then led Bella to his room and unlocked the door. Edward pulled Bella into his room and closed the door quietly behind him. His room was small with just a single bed, a desk with his laptop and phone sitting on top of it, and a three drawer chest next to his bed where Bella noticed the picture she had given him for Christmas was sitting. His comforter was navy blue and the only thing adorning the walls was a large poster titled 'The Escalator'. A small man in a suit walking into ocean waves with a large escalator looming in front of him. Bella looked at the print on the wall.

"That's umm… interesting. What does it mean?" Bella asked.

"What do you think it means?" Edward asked in return.

"You can't answer a question with a question baby." Bella giggled. "But I think the walking man represents someone who is lost and the ocean is obviously the tide and the escalator represents a choice up or down maybe heaven or hell?"

Edward exhaled sharply. "Wow baby. The photographer that created this montage described this sort of as the edge of our understanding. But its art, and art is subjective. What it is to one person can differ from what it is to another person."

"I know what subjective means, Edward. Bookworm remember?" Bella said pointing a finger to her chest.

Edward smiled. "Mmm, I like bookworms. Especially beautiful bookworms with big, chocolate brown eyes and long silky hair." Edward said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. He pushed her hair aside and softly kissed her neck.

Bella caressed his arms with her own reveling in his touch.

"I've missed you so much, Edward." Bella breathed.

"I've missed you too baby, I'm so glad that you're here." Edward murmured into her neck.

Edward turned them and sat down on his bed pulling Bella down onto his lap. Bella placed her hands on Edward's cheeks and softly drew circles on them before kissing him sweetly and reverently. Edward deepened the kiss by taking Bella's bottom lip in his and softly nipping it. He kissed her languidly enjoying the feel of her lips on his. Bella ran her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck, loving the feel of his chest against hers.

"Edward?" They heard a voice call outside the door.

"Yeah, be right there." Edward sighed. "Stay here and let me see what Aaron wants." He said softly to Bella.

Bella slid off Edwards lap and moved so he could go see what his roommate wanted. Edward softly closed the door behind him when he left. When he returned, he found Bella stretched out on his small bed. He grinned widely at her.

"This bed is awful Edward." Bella grimaced.

"I don't know about that… you look pretty comfortable there." Edward said, crossing the room quickly.

Bella moved over to give Edward room to join her. He carefully wrapped her up in his embrace and Bella snuggled into his chest. Edward lifted Bella's chin with his finger and kissed her softly.

"My Bella." He murmured into the soft skin of her neck.

Bella's fingers grazed the muscles of Edward's strong arms and Edward continued to pepper sweet kisses on her neck. He moved his hand from the small of her back to her hip and traced the small sliver of skin he felt there, gently with his thumb.

"Mmm…" Bella hummed. Edward took that as a sign that she was enjoying his kisses since he was definitely enjoying kissing Bella.

Bella trailed her warm hand down the hard planes of Edward's chest and abdomen. Edwards lips found hers and they moved together like two dancers to the perfect tempo. He gently laid Bella back against the pillows and leaned over her not breaking their kiss. His hand trailed a bit further up under her sweater and tank top and Bella gasped.

"That tickles!" She quietly giggled into Edward's neck. He looked down at her with the sweetest smile on his face, his eyes dancing with amusement, and he tickled her a bit more as she continued to writhe and giggle beneath him.

"I love your giggles." Edward whispered and smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile. Just as Bella had begun to catch her breath, it was taken away again at the sight of his smile. Edward looked down into the deep brown pools of Bella's eyes and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered.

Bella ran her hand through Edward's hair and rested her hand on his neck.

"I love you too Edward." Bella whispered into his ear causing him to shiver.

Edward drew circles on the skin on Bella's side, his thumb grazing the underside of her breast. Bella's breath hitched and Edward captured her mouth with his, caressing her tongue and nipping her bottom lip. He placed nipping kisses down her neck to her exposed collarbone. With each kiss he told her that he loved her, how beautiful she was, and how much she meant to him. He could feel her excelerated heart beat and it was obvious to him that she was nearly breathless. He placed one final open mouth kiss over her heart and pulled away to admire her face. Her eyes were closed and there was a furrow in her brow, but he thought she was beautiful.

"Edward…" Bella said, slowly opening her eyes. "Don't stop… I want…."

Bella couldn't quite articulate what she wanted. She grasped the front of Edward's shirt with both hands and tried fruitlessly to pull him closer.

"Baby… I'm right here. If I were any closer I'd be laying completely on top of you. Not that I'd mind being on top of you…" he chuckled, "but I don't want to hurt you." Edward gently pushed the hair off of Bella's forehead. "Catch your breath baby, your heart is flying."

He laid next to her propping himself up on his elbow, his other hand on her face gently drawing circles on her cheek. Bella laid next to him, one hand still grasping onto Edwards shirt and the other hand over her heart, where he had last kissed her.

"I want… more." Bella said in a small voice as she opened her eyes to look up into Edward's adoring gaze.

"Beautiful greedy girl, what exactly is it that you want more of?" Edward asked as he smiled down at her.

Bella nervously chewed her bottom lip still not able to best answer his question.

"Bella… please." Edward pleaded softly. "Don't shut me out, if there is something you want, I need you to tell me. I won't know _unless_ you tell me."

Bella quickly turned a lovely shade of pink. "I don't know how to… how to… I want you Edward. Anywhere, everywhere. All at once. I feel so… I can't… I can't even describe it."

Edward had never seen Bella so verbally frustrated. This was so unlike her, but he knew exactly how she felt. He had the same feelings after he'd gone looking for her down on the beach so long ago. When Edward gave her his sweatshirt and she slipped it on, he had wished that it was his arms around her keeping her warm. He wanted the feeling of her against him; anywhere, everywhere. And the night at the beach that she fell asleep in his arms, the night that he knew he wanted her forever as she told him she loved him in her sleep.

"I know exactly how you feel love." Edward admitted, as he softly caressed her face.

"It scares me Edward." Bella whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No, don't be scared baby. We're in this together, and we don't have to do anything that you aren't comfortable with." Edward reminded her.

Bella nodded and carefully sat up. "This bed really is uncomfortable Edward." She giggled.

Edward chuckled. "I know, but I don't sleep in it for long so it's alright. Next year I don't have to live on campus, and Aaron's parents own a brownstone not too far from here, they are giving it to him and he's going to rent out the rooms so hopefully I'll be able to move in with him. Anyway, I guess we should get back before my Mom thinks something happened to us."

Edward helped Bella put on her coat, scarf and hat and then he put on his own and grabbed his keys and cell phone from the desk and he led Bella out of his small room.

Bella met his roommates Aaron, Kelly, and Gabe who were playing poker in the common room. Edward explained as they were walking back to his Aunt Liz's, that Aaron was a piano major like himself and they practice together quite often and bounce composition ideas off each another. Kelly was a drama major and wanted to be an actor. He had a unique deep voice that reminded Bella of James Earl Jones but he looked like a garden gnome complete with the neatly trimmed beard. Edward couldn't help but laugh at Bella's description of Kelly. And Gabe, he explained to Bella was a vocal performance major, his voice a deep rich bass.

"Maybe when we bring my Mom and Ali back you'll get to meet the other guys." Edward said hopefully. He really just wanted to show off his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

Esme was impatiently awaiting their return. Aunt Liz joked that Esme had worn out the carpeting in places.

"How was the tour Bella?" Esme asked.

"It was great. Edward gave me the grand tour, I saw the big screen TV, pool table, fitness room, practice rooms and Edward's suite. I met his roommates, well… some of them anyway. But they were really nice. Edward's suite is a lot nicer than Emmett and Jasper's dorm room, that's for sure." Bella chuckled.

"Aww, well that's nice. I'm looking forward to seeing it for myself. I'm glad you had a nice time." Esme said, smiling at Edward.

Later that afternoon, they all bundled up and took a stroll through Central Park. Both Aunt Liz and Alice were ready to go with cameras in hand.

"Don't you want to take pictures love?" Edward asked Bella.

"I'd love to but I didn't bring my camera." Bella frowned. "I thought we were just going to the cabin and wouldn't really need it."

"It's alright Bella. I'm glad Mom thought to pack mine." Alice piped in. "If there are things you want to take pictures of, just grab my camera and take whatever you want and we'll sort it when we get home."

"Thanks Ali." Bella said, appreciatively. "That would be great."

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I'd love to take some photos of you all by Belvedere Castle. It makes a lovely backdrop." Aunt Liz said, hopefully. "Bella, we can also see the Romeo and Juliet sculpture while we're there, it's not far from the castle."

Bella perked up when she heard Romeo and Juliet. When they had talked about the outing the previous night, Edward made notes of several things that Bella had wanted to see that day in the park. His Mother and Alice didn't care, they'd just go along for the fun of it, never having been there themselves.

Esme and Alice were enjoying the fact that Bella was so happy. They hadn't seen her that happy since Thanksgiving and maybe even New Year's right before Edward headed back to New York. She had been too sick to really enjoy his company over the Christmas holiday.

Edward couldn't help but steal glances at Bella as they walked hand in hand toward the spot that Aunt Liz thought would be perfect for a few impromptu family photos. She looked adorable in her black down coat complete with fur around the hood. She wore a cobalt blue cashmere scarf with matching gloves and newsboy hat that his parents had given her for Christmas. Her waist length mahogany hair spilled over the hood of her coat down over her shoulders and sometimes had the static charge from the cold wintry air.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Bella asked, suddenly.

"Because you're so innocently beautiful, and I keep looking to make sure that you're really here." Edward answered unabashedly. He watched as her already pink cheeks were tinted impossibly darker pink.

"Edward…" Bella whispered, as she wound her arm through his. "I… don't know what to say to that. How is it that you never fail to render me speechless?" She quietly asked.

Edward chuckled. "I do?" He asked, incredulously.

"Quite often actually." Bella admitted. "But I'm here Edward. I can't believe that I'm here either, but I am."

Ever since Edward had first discussed with Bella that he was applying to Juilliard and would hopefully be accepted, Bella hoped that he would and that she would someday be able to come to New York and see the big city. Not just see it, but see it with Edward. And here she was, walking with him, her arm entwined in his through Central Park. For just a moment, she had forgotten that she was still a teenager, still in high school and still living at home with her parents. She was completely happy with where she was in that moment.

"Baby, are you alright?" Edward asked. "You kinda zoned out there for a bit.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking how happy I am to be here with you, that's all." Bella quickly apologized.

Edward chucked and kissed her forehead. "Aunt Liz wants you over there with Alice." He said pointing to where Alice was standing by the Castle.

Esme moved to stand by her son. "Bella seems to be very happy." Esme said, quietly.

"Yeah, she does. Thanks again for letting me take her over to the residence hall today. It meant a lot to me to be able to show her that." Edward said gratefully.

"I know sweetheart. I think it meant a lot to her too. Edward, we're concerned. She is so young and she feels so lost without you, and I know that you miss her too, but she is just so attached to you like her happiness depends on you. Frankly Son, it worries me, and not just me. Your father, Charlie and Renee are worried as well." Esme admitted.

"It worries me too Mom." Edward admitted. "I love Bella more than anything, and I know she's young Mom, but she's so mature for her age. You know how Renee says that Bella gets more middle aged every year. It's completely true. She's smart, oh god mom is she smart. One of the things that I love most about her is that she challenges me, she makes me think about things, she _inspires_ me.

"And I worry that she seems so lost. I know part of it is because I can't interact with her as much as I'd like to. But with her schedule and my schedule it's hard. I think the other part as to why this time away has been so hard on her is because she was so sick over Christmas and then she wasn't talking to Emmett and that really took a toll on her. She would talk to him everyday, and then he screwed up and hurt her so she didn't talk to him at all and she really missed that. So with me gone and not talking to Emmett she was a little depressed there for a while. She bounced back a bit when Emmett apologized, but she didn't fully recover and I'm not sure why. She doesn't talk about it, and she seems happier if I don't bring up the subject."

"Oh dear. I hadn't thought of Emmett being the trigger for her depression. Did you talk to her more when she wasn't talking to Emmett?" Esme asked

"Yeah, I did. Several times a day, depending on how her day was going. If it was a bad day I'd talk to her several times, a good day maybe only once. Don't get me wrong Mom, I'm not complaining. I know how close she and Emmett are and I didn't mind it in the least. I still don't. She knows she can call me wherever, whenever. I'm always here for her. And I also talked to Rosalie more, because Bella kept in constant touch with Rose too. Rose was closer if Bella needed someone physically that wasn't you, Dad, Alice, Charlie or Renee."

Esme nodded. "Alice said that Bella also kept in close contact with Jasper. You know, he came home the weekend after Valentine's Day and spent the entire day with Bella. I didn't quite understand that because Alice stayed home that day."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I know that Jazz spent the day with her. He called me to make sure it was alright with me, but the truth is Mom, that Jazz is like her older brother too, and that's how Bella sees him. Not only does she miss me and Emmett, she misses Jazz too. And she needed that day with him. They spent the day watching Gone with the Wind. Bella just has a connection with each one of us and needs to reconnect every once in a while that's all. But I promise to talk to her because my misery had everything to do with how she was doing."

Esme couldn't help but look adoringly at her son as he talked about Bella. The love and adoration in his eyes was enough to melt your heart.

"Thank you son. Bella is so very lucky to have you in her life."

Edward smiled. "No Mom. I'm the lucky one."

Edward followed the sound of Bella's giggles to where she was walking and talking with Alice. Bella had noticed Edward talking quietly with his mother and decided to give them a bit of space. She couldn't monopolize his attention all the time. Bella also knew that she needed some time with her best friend. It had been too long since they had really spent any time together just walking, talking and doing Alice's favorite: shopping.

Bella did well splitting her time with Edward and Alice before Alice and Jasper finally got together. There would be times that the four of them would get together, sometimes Emmett and Rosalie would join them and sometimes not, but they always ended up coupling off. Rarely would they do anything that required girls vs. boys.

While Bella was lost in her thoughts, Aunt Liz stood a ways from all of them, capturing Esme looking on her son so lovingly, Bella and Alice walking arm in arm their heads tilted toward each other giggling. It was the photos in which the subject didn't know the shutter had even gone off, that Liz loved the most. Taken at a vulnerable moment, all walls were down.

_These moments were completely worth missing Barbados for_ - she thought to herself.

She stood in the background like a wallflower while Alice snapped picture after picture of Edward and Bella sitting together on the Alice in Wonderland sculpture. While Alice stood in front of them telling them to smile, Liz worked to capture the moments that Alice's camera missed.

"You know, between the two of you there will be a million pictures from this trip." Esme chided.

Liz laughed. "You know I can't resist. And it's so easy to photograph Bella. She's so natural. It's no wonder Alice did so well on that project of hers. She'd make a damn good photographer with a little help."

"She wants to be a physical therapist you know." Esme admitted.

"Really? What happened to being a ballerina?" Liz asked, surprised.

"When Jasper got injured last year she would help him with his physical therapy and she got really interested in it. She wants to specialize in sports injuries. I don't know what she'll end up doing honestly, she's taking this photography class and she does really well with it. She's like you in that way. She's got your eye for subjects." Esme replied.

"What do you want her to do?" Liz asked, as they walked toward the entrance to the Zoo.

Liz and Esme sat on a bench while Edward, Alice and Bella went in to see the animals.

"Whatever makes her happiest. She is the one that will have to live with the choice. Take Edward for example, I know that he misses playing baseball with Emmett and Jasper, but the minute that Edward found out that Jasper would never be able to play ball competitively again, he knew that he had made the right choice. Had he chosen to play ball and been injured, he'd be devastated because he had given up the chance for Juilliard." Esme said, with a bit of pride at the choice her son had made.

"I envy you Esme. You've got a wonderful husband and two fantastic and talented children. You are incredibly talented yourself, and how you balance everything in your life is beyond me." Liz admitted. "I mean look at me, I'm thirty four years old. I've been in a relationship with the same man for eleven years and I'm not married, I have no kids. The best things I can say about my life is, that I have an incredible job that takes me all over the world and allows me to see things I would never see otherwise. I have a great apartment in a city I love, and I have the most loving supportive family in the world."

"Oh Lizzie." Esme said sympathetically. "Are things that bad?"

"It seems like it. Especially when I see Edward and Bella together, and even though she's fifteen, those two will be married and have kids before I do. It took Pete eleven years to propose for crying out loud. I was ready for kids years ago and he's still not sure he's ready. I just don't know." Liz admitted. "That's part of the reason I was so willing to stay here while he went to Barbados. I needed to see you. You're my big sister, you'll know exactly what to say."

"Lizzie, why haven't you said anything about this until now?" Esme asked, softly. "Have you talked to Pete about it?"

"Because I keep telling myself that things will get better. I get wrapped up in one shoot after another and before I know it years have passed by. And of course I've tried to talk to Pete, but you know how he is… he just dismisses it and figures I'll move on to something else and get over it." Liz said, as she stared down at the dead grass beneath her feet.

"And have you talked to him about it lately?" Esme asked.

"Yes. Just before he left. And it's over. We agreed that we just want different things. He'll move out when he returns from Barbados." Liz answered, showing no emotion on her face.

Esme turned to her sister and hugged her tightly. The truth was that Liz was sad to see her relationship end. It was the only one she had known in many years, but when she looked at Esme and saw the relationship that she had with Carlisle, and then she saw Edward and Bella together, and when Alice spoke of her relationship with Jasper, Liz knew that she had done the right thing. She wanted the type of love they had one where not only did they give with all their hearts but received it in return.

Liz wiped at a stray tear and looked at her sister. "So, I was thinking that since Pete's moving out, it will just be me in the apartment and I'm gone all the time with work… I was thinking that maybe Edward could move into one of the spare rooms and you won't have to worry about an apartment for him in the fall."

"Liz… he's a teenager." Esme chuckled. "Are you sure you want one of those in your house?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Esme… it's Edward we're talking about here. He's a great kid. I've love to have him."

Esme smiled at her sister. "We'll talk about it."

Esme felt horrible that her sister's long term relationship had come to an end. With Esme on the West coast, and Liz on the East coast and their parents in Chicago, she felt even worse knowing that Liz would be alone. Liz's proposition to have Edward move in with her while he was at Juilliard, was a wonderful idea. It would mean that Edward would be with family and so would Liz, but when Liz was gone for a photo shoot it meant that Edward would be home alone. Edward might be turning nineteen over the summer, but Esme still felt that he was her baby and he always would be. Esme pinched the bridge of her nose fighting off her oncoming headache.

"Are you alright Mom?" Edward asked, sweetly.

"Yes, honey I'm alright. Just a bit of a headache, but nothing I can't handle." Esme smiled as she patted his cheek. "Let's get back to Aunt Liz's so we can get dinner started."

**

* * *

**

Edward and Bella walked hand in hand down Fifth Avenue the following morning. Edward was taking Bella to see St. Patrick's Cathedral and the New York Public Library. Alice was walking arm in arm behind them with Esme.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful." Bella said in awe, as Edward beamed at her. "Ali, make sure that you take lots of pictures of it for Jasper… he'll love it."

"I'm on it Bell. I wish he could see it up close." Alice replied.

"Can we go inside?" Esme asked, quietly.

"Of course we can." Edward chuckled. "Go on in."

Esme nodded and entered the Cathedral. Esme was brought up with Catholic beliefs and attended mass with her parents and sister twice a week. Carlisle on the other hand, was brought up in a very loosely religious household, his family only attending services on special occasions and holidays. Together they chose to raise their children with the belief of a greater being but allowing them to form their own opinions and choose their own way. As Edward and Alice grew, Esme found it difficult to keep to her habits of still attending church twice a week, and cut down to once a week, and then once every other week until she got down to once a month.

Esme still attended on holidays, and of course mass on Christmas Eve. But it was there standing on the street in New York after all that her younger sister had revealed to her the day prior that she felt she needed to pray. To pray for hope, answers and a happier life for her sister, for Bella, so that she didn't feel so lost and unhappy without Edward and Emmett, for Edward that he was safe being so far away from her protection, and for Alice that she would soon choose a career path that made her happy.

Edward, Bella and Alice sat quietly in a pew in the back of the cathedral waiting for Esme to finish, each saying a silent prayer of their own. Esme lit a candle in hope that the light would help her sister find her way to true love and went to collect her children.

"Thank you for humoring me guys." Esme said, quietly

Edward nodded and Bella linked her arm with Esme's as they resumed walking down Fifth Avenue.

"We should go to the Top of the Rock Mom, Aunt Liz said that you guys would enjoy that." Edward suggested.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"It's the observation deck on top of Rockefeller Center, you can see everything from there." Edward chuckled.

"Really? It's such a nice day out Mom, we should do that!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alright, alright, twist my arm would ya?" Esme laughed.

Esme stood in line and paid for their tickets while Edward, Alice and Bella looked around.

"Isn't this where the ice rink is?" Bella asked, tucking her arm in Edward's.

"Yes baby it is." Edward answered. "Aunt Liz and I came here skating one night, it was fun."

"I'm glad that you seem to spend a lot of time with Aunt Liz. She seems… sad." Bella observed.

"I wouldn't say that I spend a lot of time with her, but yeah I do see her a couple times a month. I try and meet her for brunch if I can. It means a lot to her and Mom. I like making them happy." Edward shrugged.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you are sweet and considerate?" Bella giggled.

"Mmm, maybe that too." Edward said, gently pressing his lips to Bella's.

Esme returned with their tickets and they walked around a bit until it was time for their turn to go up.

"Ohmygod!" Alice squealed. "..Zing"

Bella and Edward nodded.

"Wow… you can see the Statue of Liberty from here. That's so cool!" Bella exclaimed. She had a grin from ear to ear on her face. "I can't wait to go see it up close tomorrow!"

Edward chuckled. "I hope you're that excited about you and I getting essentially the entire day together on Wednesday." He whispered seductively in Bella's ear.

"Mmm, I can't wait. But please tell me that we don't have to do anything or go anywhere because I'm sure after everything today and tomorrow I'll be exhausted." Bella pleaded.

"Anything you want my beautiful girl. We can sit around all day in our pajamas if you wish." Edward crooned.

Bella's eyes went wide. It had been so long since she'd just had a day of lounging in her pajamas, but she had never spent a day with Edward lounging. The idea both excited and frightened her.

The next stop on their tour was the New York Public Library. It was a long walk, but the girls and Edward didn't mind. It was nice just to be out and about together. The air was a bit chilly but nothing that couldn't be warded off with the scarves, gloves and hats they were wearing with their winter coats.

Bella was in awe of the Library. Not only was the architecture outside absolutely beautiful, but the inside was as well. Really, Bella had seen enough of libraries, but when given the chance to see something as extraordinary as the Stephen A. Schwarzman Building she grasped at it. Bella took Alice's camera and snapped shot after shot of everything she laid eyes on, including a few of Edward when he wasn't paying attention. After nearly two hours of Bella's drooling, Esme asked if they could call it a day and hailed a cab back to Aunt Liz's apartment.

The next day, they were up and out early on their way to the Statue of Liberty. Again with cameras in hand, Liz and Alice managed to capture the entire experience. Once back in the city, they grabbed a late lunch and went to the Empire State Building. Bella wasn't sure if she liked the view better from there or Rockefeller Center. Both were absolutely breathtaking. Liz motioned for Bella to join her, opposite of where she had been standing with Alice and far from where Edward was standing by himself.

"Look here." Aunt Liz pointed to the screen on the back of her digital camera.

There on the little screen was a breathtaking picture of Edward. His beautiful bronze hair was blowing in the breeze as he looked out over the city. He was a vision if Bella had ever seen one.

_The view is definitely better from the Empire State Building_ - Bella thought to herself.

Tired and thoroughly chilled, they all climbed back into a cab and went back to the apartment. Liz called and ordered Chinese food for dinner as no one felt like cooking after being out all day. Esme, Edward, Alice and Bella were all tired from the walking they had done that day and the day before.

The next day, Aunt Liz was going to take Esme and Alice upstate to a place she liked to use for photo shoots. They all turned in early completely and utterly exhausted and they woke early to head out for the day.

Alice got ready to leave as quietly as possible so she didn't disturb Bella. Esme peeked in and woke up Edward to remind him to watch out for himself and Bella as she wasn't sure when they'd return. She also reminded him to behave himself. She kissed him sweetly on the cheek and left him to slumber.

Edward woke up around ten and noticed that the door to the room that Bella shared with Alice was still closed. Bella was still sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and padded into the bathroom for his morning rituals and then went into the kitchen to make coffee. Luckily, Esme had made a fresh pot right before they left, so Edward's trip to the kitchen was wholly unnecessary. The large living room was a bit chilly and Edward decided that since he had no idea how much longer Bella was going to sleep, he decided that maybe he could be quiet enough to sneak into her warm bedroom to watch her while she slept.

Bella's long, mahogany hair was splayed across her pillow and shoulder as she slept. Edward noticed that she whimpered slightly in her sleep. He crawled onto the bed beside her and pulled her silky hair away from her neck and shoulder and kissed her shoulder tenderly. Bella's body seemed to completely relax as Edward wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. He wondered what could possibly make her whimper like that in her sleep.

Bella was so warm and smelled faintly of vanilla and orange blossoms, Edward inhaled her sweet scent and cuddled in closer to her and dozed off again.

Bella woke up extremely warm and it took her a bit to realize that Edward's arm was holding her prisoner against his chest. She quickly decided that it was indeed a wonderful way to wake up, but not when she needed to pee. Edward was still sleeping and from the small glance that Bella had gotten of him, she didn't want to wake him, he seemed so peaceful. She quietly tried to wiggle her way out of his embrace, but the next thing she knew, he was chuckling at her.

"Going somewhere beautiful?" Edward asked, his voice deep and husky from sleep.

Bella blushed. "Umm… I need a minute. Please?" Her beautiful chocolate eyes begging him to release her.

"Of course. You were just so warm and… so beautiful. I couldn't help myself, I just had to crawl in and snuggle with you." Edward said as he lifted his arm and Bella righted herself and scurried from the room.

Edward rolled over onto his back and covered his face with his hands. He hoped that he hadn't frightened her with his forwardness. Bella returned from the bathroom a few minutes later and lingered for a moment in the doorway admiring the handsome man in the bed. Edward noticed her standing there watching him.

"Bella, love I'm…" Edward started to apologize.

"Shh…" Bella said cutting him off and crawling back into the bed next to him. "If you're even thinking about apologizing… don't." She gently kissed his soft lips.

"Okay then, I won't. I was just worried that I had frightened you." Edward chuckled.

"Umm no… definitely not. That was a wonderful way to wake up." Bella said shyly as she snuggled into his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What did you want to do today beautiful girl?" Edward asked sweetly.

"I think I like your idea of lounging around in our pajamas all day. If the hallway is any indication of how chilly the living room is, I'd rather stay right here where it's warm." Bella replied.

"Actually, that's why I ended up here in the first place." Edward chuckled. "I got up and went to go make coffee and it was freezing out there so I came in here and you were so warm… and well here I am."

"I like where you are now, so that's okay." Bella giggled.

"Me too, but I need food baby. Are you hungry?" Edward asked, as he placed soft tiny kisses all over Bella's face.

"Mmmhmm… and I want coffee. I'll make breakfast if you pour the coffee?" Bella offered.

They got up and pulled sweatshirts on and wandered into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Bella quickly made up some French toast and bacon to go with it, as Edward pulled out the coffee cups and fixed Bella's coffee just the way she liked it… cinnamon vanilla creamer and enough coffee to tint it brown. They quietly ate their breakfast and when they were done, Edward offered to clean up since Bella had cooked while Bella went to take her shower.

"Are we still having a pajama day?" Edward asked playfully.

"Of course! But I'll feel better once I've showered." Bella replied wanting to wash off the grime of the day prior. She had been too tired to shower the night before and was really hoping that the hot water would help her to relax.

Edward was watching TV in the living room when she got out of the shower. She walked out into the space wearing the pale pink pajamas that he had given her for Christmas. What started out as a sunny day was turning into a cloudy and somewhat overcast day so Bella didn't feel so guilty about lounging around in her pajamas.

"If the weather keeps getting worse I bet that Mom, Aunt Liz and Alice will head home early." Edward said, as he looked out the window at the clouds.

"So much for a day all to ourselves." He sighed.

"Hey handsome…" Bella cooed. "That just means that we have to make the most of our time alone while we have it." Bella reached down and ruffled Edward's hair. "Now go get a shower stinky boy."

"Stinky boy?" Edward grinned pulling Bella down on to his lap and tickling her sides. Bella writhed at his assault.

"Okay, okay you're not stinky!" Bella gasped trying to catch her breath. "But I do like how you smell fresh from the shower." She smiled his favorite smile.

"Alright… I'll go." Edward whined as Bella got up from his lap. "Where are you going?" He asked as Bella headed down the hallway.

"I have a mop of hair to comb out mister. You just don't worry about me." Bella said with a grin.

"Mmm, well if you wait I'll help you with your hair." Edward offered.

Bella's hair was one of the many things that he loved about her. It was long and silky and hung down past her waist, but not by much.

Edward showered quickly and changed into a clean thermal shirt that hugged his sculpted chest and a soft pair of flannel lounge pants that hung on his hips in the most delicious way. He found Bella sitting on her bed trying to untangle her hair. He sat on the bed behind her.

"Here let me help." Edward said as he gently began to untangle her long tresses with his fingers.

Edward worked his way from her scalp down to the ends being careful not to pull too hard. This was a new experience for Bella, usually the only people who touched her hair was Alice and Renee and occasionally her stylist when she went in for a trim.

Edward's touch was soft and tender, Bella closed her eyes completely relaxed while Edward tended to his task. When he was finished he pushed her hair aside and placed a tender kiss at the base of her neck sending shivers down Bella's spine. Bella leaned back into his embrace and hummed with contentment as Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm… you smell so good." Bella said, softly as she reached back and softly cupped Edward's cheek.

"I could say the same about you beautiful girl." Edward murmured into her neck as he placed soft kisses to the sensitive spot below her ear.

Edward grasped Bella's hip and turned their bodies so they were laying down and facing each other. Edward watched as Bella pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"You're messing up all that work I just did." Edward pouted.

"Not really. It just means that it won't be so awful to brush out later when it's dry." Bella said, softly kissing Edward's pouty lip.

"Come snuggle with me in the living room and we'll watch a movie?"

"Which movie?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Aunt Liz has that one with Charlize Theron and Keanu Reeves that I've been wanting to see. Please?" Bella begged with her eyes.

"Okay… but at least let me get a fire going to warm it up a bit… it's cold in there." Edward agreed.

Bella turned on the TV and put in the DVD while Edward put some logs in the fireplace and got them going. Bella had also carried out the afghan that was at the foot of her bed so they could keep warm. They snuggled up in Aunt Liz's chair and a half and settled in to watch their movie.

"Oh my gosh, she's going to die and she's not going to tell him? Is she crazy?" Bella blurted out. "How can she just let him go like that?"

Edward just shook his head. Edward had to agree with Keanu Reeves's character… if something like that should ever happen to Bella he would want her to tell him, he wouldn't want her to suffer alone. He loved her too much to ever let that happen. Even if they were just friends he wouldn't let that happen.

"She doesn't want him to see her in pain and suffering Baby. I get that she's trying to protect him as convoluted as that may be." Edward said, softly.

"Protecting him from seeing her in pain and suffering I understand. She knows that in effect that causes him pain. She wants to spare him that. But to deny them time together… that's just asinine." Bella said, passionately. "If I knew that I only had a limited time left on this earth there is nothing that would keep me from spending what little time I had left with you." She whispered.

"Nor I, from you. I love you so much Bella." Edward said looking deeply into her eyes and kissing her soft lips tenderly.

Bella reached up and ran her fingers through the hair at Edward's neck, keeping him close to her. Edward ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Bella opened her mouth to him, their tongues dancing together. Edward's hand lightly grazed the skin on Bella's hip where her sweatshirt had ridden up. Edward slowly moved his way from her lips down her neck and lavished sweet kisses on the small part of her collarbone that her oversize sweatshirt revealed. Bella uttered a soft moan and Edward moved his hands up Bella's back underneath her sweatshirt gently massaging her. He realized that Bella wasn't wearing a bra.

"Ung Edward… your hands feel so good." Bella whimpered.

"You feel good beautiful girl… you're so soft and warm." Edward whispered and captured Bella's mouth with his once again.

Edward moved his hands to each side of Bella's ribcage, his thumbs barely grazing her breasts as he massaged small circles in her skin. Bella broke their kiss gasping for air, but Edward didn't stop from peppering her neck with light kisses.

"Edward?" Bella breathed.

"Hmm?" He responded as he looked in to her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Touch me… please?" Bella begged.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, not wanting to do something that Bella was uncomfortable with.

"Mmmhmm." She said with a smile, her eyes granting him permission.

Edward softly and slowly grazed Bella's nipples with his thumbs immediately causing them to pebble under his touch. He caressed her supple breasts with his strong hands and Bella arched her back into his touch.

"Can I see you?" Edward asked quietly and Bella sat up and took Edward's hand and pulled him up leading him back into the bedroom.

Once the door was closed and locked, Edward stood close to her, his hands on her hips and Bella's hands on Edward's chest.

"You want to see me?" Bella asked shyly.

Edward nodded and Bella led him over to the bed and crawled in under the covers inviting him to join her. Edward settled in and laid down and adoringly looked at Bella who was still sitting up next to him. Bella reached down to the hem of her sweatshirt and lifted it up over her head revealing herself to Edward. She laid down next to him.

"You're beautiful Bella." Edward whispered, as he brought his hand up to her breast to see for himself the effect that he had on her.

Bella's nipple pebbled once again under his touch.

"So beautiful." He murmured as he resumed his feather light kisses across her collar bone and down her chest.

Bella looked down at him with slightly hooded eyes as Edward kissed each of her nipples finally swirling one with his tongue and taking it into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Ung Edward…" Bella moaned as she arched her back pushing her breasts further into Edward's hands and mouth. "So… good."

"Mmm… you like that?" Edward said with a smile.

"Uh huh." Bella said breathlessly.

Edward trailed his kisses down to her belly button and ran his fingers along the top of her flannel pajama bottoms. Bella immediately tensed up. Edward noticed this and resumed his ministrations north of her navel not wanting to push her. When she was ready she would let him know.

They spent another hour kissing and cuddling. Bella had gotten Edward to shed his shirt as well and the skin on skin contact felt phenomenal to both of them.

"Can we just lay here like this for a while?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Mmm… for a bit yes, but Mom, Aunt Liz and Alice will come home eventually." Edward replied.

Bella was silent for a long while and her body stiffened like it had earlier.

"Bella, what's wrong baby?" Edward asked, his expression full of worry.

"Are you happy Edward?" Bella asked, softly.

"With us or just happy in general?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Umm… both I guess. Are you happy with us and school and being away from everyone in Forks?" Bella asked, timidly.

Edward sighed. "Of course I'm happy with us Bella. I love you and you know that right?"

Edward pulled up her chin with his finger so their eyes met. Bella nodded.

"School is fantastic… I love my classes and my instructors, I'm learning so much and growing as a musician. But I will admit that being away from Forks is hard. Being away from YOU is hard, but we talk as much as we can and as long as I know that you love me as much as I love you, I carry a piece of you with me always. That's what gets me through each and every day."

Edward softly kissed her forehead, both cheeks, nose and finally a soft kiss on her warm lips. He pulled the blanket up on the bed to cover her completely, as she was wrapped in his arms.

"Are you happy my beautiful, sweet girl?"

Bella inhaled his clean scent that was just so… Edward.

"Mmmhmm. I am now. I'm so glad that your mom decided to surprise us with this trip. I really needed it. The last few months have been so… awful. I hated not talking to Emmett. I just went from being showered with so much attention because I was sick to nothing. And I know that seems silly and just proves how much everyone utterly spoils me, but I really did miss the company. Work just doesn't seem to make up for the companionship of you, Em, Jazz, Rose and Alice. And when baseball season started, I walked by the field afterschool one day and you guys weren't there. That was something that I always counted on, and it was just hard you know?"

Bella sniffled and Edward wiped away a few tears that had begun to trickle down her cheek.

"Then we went to see Em's game and everyone was there except you. It was hard having everyone I love together like that except for the one person I love most. I don't want to be clingy or dependant, but I haven't found a way to deal with how I feel. I mean it's not like Alice acts like this toward Jazz… granted he's a lot closer to Forks than you are but still."

Edward hugged Bella a bit closer.

"Baby, I don't like that you feel like that. It's nice to know that you miss me, but you're right… you haven't found a way to deal with it. I want to help you however I can, because it hurts me to know that you're so unhappy in that aspect. I know that a lot of how you've felt was because of Emmett. I know you two are close and he helps you not feel so alone, but baby we need to help you find strength within yourself so you don't get so depressed again. I don't need to remind you that everyone loves you Baby and we're here to help you."

Bella nodded and quietly thanked Edward. The couple rose and pulled their sweatshirts back on and Edward went to find another movie to put in and then helped Bella put together a couple of sandwiches for a late lunch. It was early evening when Esme, Liz and Alice returned.

"How was your lazy day sweetheart?" Esme asked, as Bella unloaded the dishwasher.

"Very relaxing. We just lounged on the sofa and watched a couple of movies. How was your day?" Bella said, omitting the fact that they had slept in obscenely late and their somewhat steamy scene in the bedroom.

"It was very nice. I think Liz got some great shots today even though the weather seemed like it was going to be against us there for a while. We had a lovely lunch and found some charming shops to peruse that you probably would have enjoyed." Esme replied.

"Thank you for allowing Edward and I to spend the day together. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Bella said, giving Esme a loving hug.

Esme wrapped Bella in a motherly embrace. "It was my pleasure sweetheart. I know that you two needed some time together to talk and just _be_. Did you guys talk?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, and I feel better."

Esme released Bella from her embrace and turned to put on the tea kettle. "Lets have a cup of tea and a chat Bella, shall we?"

Bella poured the water into the mugs and fixed the tea just like Esme taught her and carried the mugs over to the table and waited for Esme to return. Esme came in wearing a sweatshirt that Bella knew was Carlisle's from when he was in med school. Bella couldn't help but snicker.

"What are you laughing at? I hope you don't think that you're the only one who misses your man when he's away…" Esme said, with a laugh. "So… you guys talked and you feel a little better?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. I know I've had a rough few months because of everything that happened with me and Emmett. I probably made it worse than I should have by reacting the way I did and ignoring him for so long but he really hurt me. Before he left for school he told me that it was a part of his contract to protect and love me unconditionally. He broke that when he said that Edward should just… well you know what he said. I just didn't understand why he would say something like that, even if he just said it out of anger."

"Oh Bella. Honey, you know that we all say things out of anger sometimes and it's not how we really feel and what we really mean. You and Edward went through that same silly thing last year with the sweatshirt. You know that he didn't ask for it back to be mean, he missed you and needed that from you so he felt close to you." Esme explained.

Bella nodded. "I know."

"We are all still trying to adjust to the changes of Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie going off to school. You're not alone in that. I have had my routine everyday for so long that it's hard for me to change… I get up every morning and make breakfast for my kids… and I think about how happy Edward will be to have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast until I set out the plate and realize that he's not there to eat them. I miss the sound of him playing the piano in the evening. Every time I look at his piano I see this sweet little boy with his tongue between his teeth desperately trying to stretch his fingers to reach all the keys.

"I miss the sounds of the boys playing football in the backyard in the fall, and the sound of all you guys arguing who is going to rake up the leaves and who gets to jump in them first. My home has always been filled with the sounds of my children… that includes you, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. And now, well sometimes it's eerily silent. I know your mom feels the same way. She loved how everyone congregated in her kitchen afterschool, and now no one does. It's a big change, for them and us. The only thing we can do is love them every minute that they are away and relish the moments that we have with them when they come home." Esme wiped a few stray tears away and reached out for Bella's hand. "Come over more often sweetheart. Carlisle and I miss you and I know Alice does too. She's been so busy lately but she does miss you. You don't need an excuse… just come okay?"

Bella nodded and wiped away her own tears. She knew that her Mom missed Emmett, and she was sure her Dad did as he took on extra shifts to fill up the time that he would normally spend at the baseball field. But to hear Esme's side of how she lovingly prepared breakfast and no one was there to eat it, was just… sad.

Edward stood just out of their sight and listened to the entire exchange. His mom had given up her time with him so that he could be with Bella. He knew he really had to find a way to thank her and spend a bit of time with her as well. These women were _everything_ to him.

**

* * *

**

"Girls! I completely forgot… neither one of you brought anything to wear to the show tonight." Esme said worriedly.

They had tickets that evening to see The Lion King. Bella was excited about the show and Alice was excited about shopping for it. They set out fairly early that morning wanting to pack as much into their day as they could. Edward promised that he would take Esme and Alice to see his dorm that afternoon and who knew how long it would take Alice to find something to wear? Thankfully, it didn't take long. Bella quickly found a simple black dress and black pumps to match while Alice chose an elegant but simple pewter gray dress and knee high boots to match. Thankfully Aunt Liz had a couple of longer dressier coats the girls could borrow to wear.

Edward took them all over to the Rose Building to show them his dorm room and so that he could get some nicer clothes to wear that evening as well. Esme was in awe of the facilities that Juilliard had to offer and was so thankful that her son had chosen music over baseball.

Edward introduced Alice to his roommate Eric who was a dancer and asked Eric if he would mind showing Alice around some of the dance practice rooms. Esme followed Alice and Eric and left Edward playing pool with Bella.

Before they knew it they were in a cab headed to the New Amsterdam theater. They took their seats and the show began. Edward had never seen his mother and Bella so animated. They were completely enthralled by the performance. He had to admit to himself that it was pretty incredible. The singing, the dancing, the costumes… it was amazing. After the show, Aunt Liz had a special treat for them. She had made reservations at _Serendipity 3_ for frozen hot chocolate. Alice and Bella were so excited.

"What movie did you guys see this place in?" Edward asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Pay attention much Edward? The movie was called Serendipity. It was SO good!"

Edward looked at Bella curiously. "It was really good Edward. Your mom took us the weekend that it came out… back in October I think it was. Anyway, it's got Kate Beckinsale and John Cusack in it. Maybe we'll get to watch it when you come home this summer." Bella said, answering the question that Edward hadn't asked.

Edward just smiled at her. Even if it was a chick flick he was willing to watch it just because it was something she liked _and_ something that she obviously wanted to watch with him.

The following day they spent walking up and down Fifth Avenue. They went into Tiffany's so Bella could see what Holly Golightly loved about it. Edward saw a beautiful charm bracelet there that he would have loved to have gotten for Bella, but he knew he'd file it in his memory and come back another day. They strolled down to FAO Schwartz and spent a good two hours just playing in the huge toy store. Alice got lost in the Barbies and Bella found herself trying to play like Tom Hanks on the huge keyboard.

"You do it Edward… your legs are longer. Besides you know how to play." Bella said with a smirk.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'll do it but only because you asked so nicely." He grinned.

That evening, Aunt Liz pulled out some movies and invited Bella and Alice to join her for a girls night. Edward was going to take Esme out for dinner and spend a little quality time with his mom.

"Where are we going Edward?" Esme asked, sweetly.

"I'm taking my beautiful Mom out to dinner." Edward replied, offering her his arm. Edward had made arrangements to have a horse drawn carriage pick them up across the street from the apartment building. The carriage dropped them off at _Tavern on the Green_.

"Oh Edward." Esme gushed. "Let me guess, you called your father."

"Maybe…" Edward snickered. "Okay I did, but he said you would really _really_ like it."

They sat down and enjoyed a lovely dinner and each other's company.

Edward talked about school and all the concerts that he had been attending and some of the master classes as well. Esme felt a little pang of jealousy. She had loved being a part of the bustling music department when she was in college, and now her son was a part of it.

Esme talked about her work that she was doing in Seattle trying to get funding for instruments for a music outreach program. She told him that she was still active in her music fraternity and was working with them to fundraise.

"Mom, I really wanted to bring you here tonight just to do something nice for you and spend some time with you. I really appreciate that you flew all the way here and brought Ali and Bella and you've allowed me to spend as much time as possible with Bella." Edward said, appreciatively. "I overheard your conversation with Bella the other night and I know that you've missed me too but you put that aside so that I could be with her. Thank you for that."

"Oh sweetheart. You don't have to thank me for that. I was doing what I thought was best for the both of you. Your father booked the trip for all of us because he thought you and Bella needed a few days together to sort of heal each other. I sincerely hope that it has helped." Esme said, honestly.

"Me too Mom. And I think it has helped. Bella has seen what my world is like here. She's met my roommates, she can picture my life here, and she knows that she is still an integral part of it. She knows now that won't change." Edward said, honestly.

Edward paid the bill and escorted his Mom back out into the chilly night.

"Thank for you for a lovely evening sweetheart. I am so blessed to have such a good son, you make me so proud." Esme said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I love you Mom." Edward said giving her a loving hug and then helped her into a cab.

**

* * *

**

"Bella… love hurry up. I don't want to be late!" Edward shouted through the door. Bella was trying to tame the static in her hair caused by pulling her sweater on over her head. Exasperated she grabbed her hat, scarf and gloves and fled to the bathroom to spray on some of Alice's hairspray and see if that would tame it.

"I'm coming Edward. Just give me a minute. I look like one of those kinetic ball things. The air is so dry my hair is flying everywhere." Bella said as she finally flitted into the living room to find Edward standing in front of her holding out her coat.

"You look beautiful baby. Even if your hair is wild and crazy." Edward whispered in her ear as he helped her into her coat.

"Where are we going exactly?" Bella asked.

"It's a surprise. And I think you'll love it." Edward grinned.

They set out walking through Central Park, toward Belvedere Castle. The air was brisk but it was a bit warmer than it had been the past few days and it was a beautiful day for a walk in the early afternoon sun. Edward and Bella walked hand in hand enjoying the comfortable silence. Edward stopped when they reached the Swedish Cottage.

"What is this?" Bella asked.

"Your surprise… welcome to the Swedish Cottage. I think we are just in time for the show." Edward smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile.

Edward had called earlier in the week and reserved the tickets, so he confirmed his reservations and they were invited inside. Bella wasn't sure what kind of show it was, but was pleasantly surprised when she realized it was a marionette show. Her eyes lit up like sparking topaz and her face held the wonderment of a child.

"Oh my gosh!" She breathed. "Just like Sound of Music! Edward, where did you find out about this?" Bella asked, incredulously.

"The internet." Edward answered nonchalantly. He passed Bella a program where she could read about one of the last marionette companies in the United States. Bella was completely entertained.

"Thank you for bringing me here baby." Bella said, as she hugged him affectionately after exiting the building.

Bella kissed him tenderly on the lips hoping she could convey to him just how much she enjoyed it and more importantly how happy she was that he had thought to plan it because he knew she'd enjoy it.

"You're welcome my sweet girl." Edward said, as he wrapped his arm around her and they slowly walked back to his Aunt's apartment.

**

* * *

**

Easter was the next day and Aunt Liz had made reservations for them to have brunch at the Plaza. It was their last day in New York, and the thought of leaving Edward again was weighing heavily on Bella's mind. She smiled, laughed and chatted with everyone around her during their meal, but her emotions were forced and she tried her best to hide it.

That evening after everyone had gone to bed, Bella laid awake thinking about every moment of the week she spent in New York. She remembered the light in Edward's eyes as he showed her around the residence hall, and suddenly she felt so much better knowing that he was really happy there.

Bella knew that she was on his mind often, as a picture of her sat prominently on the dresser beside Edward's bed and a photo of the two of them together after the Championship game sat on his desk next to the one of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and herself. It was taken the night of the Prom, a night that held so many memories and Bella couldn't regret any of them because Edward was in every one.

* * *

**A/N: The artwork on the wall of Edward's room is called The Escalator by Scott Mutter a photo of it can be found here:**

**www(dot)photographymuseum(dot)com/mutter/escalator(dot)html**

**The movie that Edward and Bella were watching on their "lazy day" was **_**Sweet November**_** starring Charlize Theron and Keanu Reeves.**

**Tavern on the Green where Edward took Esme for dinner was a very popular restaurant located right in New York City's Central Park. It opened originally in 1934 and closed in 2009. It is now open as a gift shop operated by the New York City Department of Parks and Recreation. **

**Esme's music fraternity. Yes, I realize that most fraternities are reserved for men, however, Sigma Alpha Iota is a fraternity for women. If you're interested, you can find more information here:**

**www(dot)sai-national(dot)org/home/**

**Thank you again to everyone who continues to read this story week after week. I hope that if you've enjoyed this one as well and I hope you'll leave me a review and let me know! = )**

**A few rec's this week for you:**

**A Man of Few Words by McGee42 - it's Twilight in Charlie's POV in 2500 words and it is AMAZING!**

**Dear Mr. Masen by jendonna – CFOWard… it's sweet, witty and completely adorable… I'm totally hooked.**

**Starry Eyed Inside by RochelleAllison – I've had this one on alert forever and finally read it… I couldn't stop, I had to read it all in one sitting! Each chapter is a blast from the past and it's nearly complete.**

**And last but definitely NOT least:**

**Crimson and Clover by SydneyAlice – LOVE this vampward. Edward is a 4 year old vampire and was told by Aro that true love was the antidote to his vampirism. He meets Bella and falls in love, and together they meet the Cullens. I can't wait to see what happens next. ALSO… check out her story I Thee Wed… it's sweet and sad and adorable. (Really anything by SydneyAlice is amazing, so if you haven't read her stories check them out!)**

**That's all I've got for ya this week.**

**NEXT WEEK: A little bit of lemonade anyone? Just a reminder… I gave this story an M rating for a reason and next week we're going to begin to earn it. ; ) See ya then!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay guys, if you've been waiting for lemonade, here ya go. But just a warning… I like it on the sweet side. = )**

**Thanks again to twimom817 for beta'ing this monster, I appreciate it so much, you help make this story better!**

**This story is rated M for a reason… I'm just sayin'.**

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Edward and Bella said their goodbyes at dawn as the cabbie piled Esme, Alice and Bella's bags into the trunk of the car. Esme and Alice were already inside waiting for Bella.

"I love you beautiful girl, and I'll see you soon okay? Take care of yourself, and call me when you get home please?" Edward asked.

"I will. I love you too Edward. Be safe." She whispered as she hugged him tightly and tenderly kissed his lips. She climbed into the cab and Edward watched as his heart went home to Forks.

Their flight was eventful, and due to some unsettled weather they were delayed in Chicago. While Esme phoned Carlisle to let him know, Bella called Edward so that he wouldn't worry. She only got his voicemail and she really had no intentions of getting anything but that. She knew he was in class and didn't want to bother him, but she knew he'd want to know.

When their flight was finally in the air a full three hours late, Bella was already exhausted and she and Alice curled up together and fell asleep. Bella was jolted awake by turbulence.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's just turbulence. It's been that way since Chicago." Esme said softly.

"Mmm. Are we there yet?" Bella asked like a whiney, petulant child.

Esme laughed. "We should be there in about an hour and a half. Try and get some rest Bella."

Bella was never so happy to see solid ground when they touched down in Seattle. She turned on her cell phone as soon as they landed and she had a waiting voicemail from Edward.

_I got your message baby. I know you'll get in later to Seattle, but call me anyway and let me know that you guys got there safe. I love you._

Bella looked over at Esme who was scowling at the phone in her hands. Alice was on her own phone talking to Jasper animatedly.

"Hope you don't mind getting home a day later Bella." Esme grumbled. "Of course Carlisle would get called in for a consult because they knew he'd be driving through Port Angeles."

Bella walked into the baggage claim to find Emmett grinning at her.

"Baby Bell!" Emmett hollered as he picked Bella up off her feet and swung her around. Bella smiled and couldn't hold in her giggles. "I've missed you little sis. Did you have a good time visiting the big apple?"

"Oh Em… it was amazing! I have so much to tell you and I can't wait until Alice gets her pictures back… I wish I had known to take a camera of my own. We saw and did so much while we were there. And Edward… he looked so good. Happy you know. He fits there." Bella said without taking a breath.

Seeing Bella talk like Alice, made Emmett laugh… hard. Bella was only like that when she was really, really excited. Emmett turned to Esme who was pointing their bags out to Jasper. Bella and Emmett had totally missed the reunion of Alice and Jasper, it was far overshadowed by their own.

"Thank you for picking us up Emmett." Esme said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a brief hug.

"You're welcome mom. Jazz and I couldn't very well leave you guys stranded here at the airport." Emmett replied.

Esme swiped at a tear that escaped her eye. "My boys… all of you are so good."

Emmett took the bags from Jasper and he offered his arm to Esme and they walked to the parking garage. Emmett piled all their luggage into his Jeep and they exited the airport.

"Anyone hungry?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know about the girls, but I'm starved. It's been a long time since pastries for breakfast this morning." Esme replied.

"Do you want to eat at the hotel or go somewhere else?" Emmett asked Esme.

"That depends on where he booked the room at." Esme smiled.

"He said he booked the Grand Hyatt. He didn't sound too happy about it." Emmett observed.

"I'm sure that he's not happy that he got called in on his way to get us and now the girls will have to be late to school tomorrow." Esme replied. "I'm just glad we're almost home, it's been a long day already and I'm exhausted. Let's get some food and then you boys can get back to your dorms at a respectable hour. Lord knows you've probably got homework tonight and classes tomorrow."

"Oh hey Em! How did the game go today?" Bella asked.

Emmett grumbled. "I was hoping that you'd forget about it actually."

Bella laughed. "That good huh?"

They made their way to the hotel and after checking in and depositing their bags in their room, the weary travelers, Emmett and Jasper went in search of food. They chose one of the restaurants the hotel had to offer just so they didn't have to go very far. Esme treated the boys to dinner for making the trip to pick them up and after she settled the bill, she and the girls walked them to the lobby entrance to the parking garage and said their goodbyes. Bella hugged her brother tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya Baby Bell. I'll see you guys in a few weeks when you come back for the next home series. And you better have pictures ready to show me because I want to hear everything about your trip okay?" Emmett said, hugging her again. "Rosie was sorry that she couldn't come with us tonight but she's working on a project for one of her classes. She'll be home this weekend with Jazz so you'll see her then."

"Thanks Em. I can't wait to tell you all about my trip." Bella said quietly. "Tell Rose I'll email her or IM her tomorrow."

Bella turned and hugged Jasper goodbye as well and told him to drive safely when he and Rose came home that weekend. He promised he would and kissed the top of her head. Esme hugged and kissed both boys and told them to call her when they got back to their dorm so she knew they were home safely.

Esme and the girls took the elevator up to their room and collapsed on the beds once they were inside. It was early in the morning when Carlisle finally let himself into the hotel room. He found Alice and Bella sprawled out on one bed in a tangled mess, and his wife on the other. It didn't appear that any of them had bothered to put on pajamas.

**

* * *

**

The weeks following Bella's return from New York passed in a blur. Before she knew it they were driving to Seattle again to see Emmett play again. This time he was the opening pitcher, and maybe it was luck, but the Huskies won all three of their games that weekend. Charlie, Renee, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice all made the trip to watch the games. They were also going to dinner that Saturday night to celebrate Alice's Sixteenth birthday which was the Monday after. She had a big party planned the following weekend, but she knew that Emmett wouldn't be able to be there and Alice wanted to celebrate her birthday with him, especially because Edward couldn't be there.

Carlisle took them all out to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner and Alice didn't know if she wanted to just order dinner or several slices of cheesecake there were so many to choose from. After dinner and dessert, they all passed Alice her gifts. Esme handed her a small bag.

"This is from your Dad, Edward and I. I hope you like it." Esme said with a smile.

Alice carefully pulled out the tissue to find a little blue box. Alice squealed and quickly untied the delicate white ribbon. Nestled in the little box was a little blue pouch and Alice shook it out to reveal a silver heart shaped locket with a delicate key on a simple chain. The same one she squealed at while they were in New York.

"Like it? I LOVE it Mom! Thank you guys so much!" Alice squealed again. "I got a blue box!"

"Well… I guess she doesn't need anything from us then." Emmett guffawed.

"Emmett… I'm hurt. You seriously think I could love anything from you any less?" Alice asked, jokingly.

"I don't think there is anything from Tiffany's in the bag we gave you." Emmett replied.

Alice eagerly tore into the bag pulling out a handbag and matching wallet.

"Oh my gosh! This is a Prada bag and wallet! You guys!" Alice gushed.

Charlie, Renee and Bella laughed. They would never tell Alice that Bella had gotten the handbag and wallet for Alice while she and Edward were walking around New York and that it was a knockoff. Bella proudly paid thirty dollars for the entire ensemble and Alice was none the wiser.

The next weekend, Alice had a big party for her birthday and invited all her nearest and dearest friends. Jasper and Rosalie came from Seattle for the weekend, and Emmett made a surprise visit Saturday night. Carlisle and Esme surprised Alice with a new car for her birthday – a lime green Volkswagen Bug. Alice _loved_ it.

**

* * *

**

Before they knew it May was upon them although the weather held no indication of that. It was cold and rainy like always in Forks. The first weekend, they all caravanned back to Seattle for Emmett's last series of home games.

Bella was counting down the days on her calendar until Edward returned home to her. Edward and Bella hadn't been talking to each other as much as they were both studying for finals and Edward was trying to get his things moved into Aunt Liz's apartment. He had been invited to move into Aaron's brownstone, but at the request of his mother, he moved his things in with Liz.

Peter had moved out of Liz's apartment soon after returning from Barbados, and Esme had talked with Edward about her sister's break up when they had dinner at Tavern on the Green and asked him to check in on his Aunt from time to time. Esme was sure that even though Liz was so calm about things there was more brewing under the surface.

Plans were made for everyone except Emmett and Rose to go to the Cullen's cabin in Leavenworth for Memorial Day weekend. The plan was for Charlie, Renee and Alice to pick up Jasper from UDub after their last final was over, Bella was still scheduled to work at the day care until five, so Esme picked her up after school and dropped her off at work and she and Carlisle would pick her up afterwards. Edward was on an evening flight into Sea-Tac and wouldn't get in until ten. Carlisle, Esme and Bella would pick up Edward at the airport and then drive straight to the cabin. Emmett was playing the last series of the season in Texas.

By the last weekend in May the weather had finally warmed up and it was supposed to be beautiful except for a storm that was supposed to roll through Sunday night. So it was on a lovely Saturday morning that Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper and Edward found themselves down at the dock fishing, Alice and Bella were sleeping in and Esme and Renee were sitting on the deck enjoying the weather.

"How different things are this year from last year." Esme commented.

"Yes. It's definitely been a year of change for everyone." Renee said. "Good changes I think though."

"Remember poor Jasper was so cooped up last year. It was unfortunate that a wild hit ended his baseball dreams so quickly but I think he's flourishing in spite of it. Emmett and Rose seem to be doing so well at UDub too. And Edward… he loves Juilliard." Esme smiled.

"Yes… and the girls. Alice has done so well with her ballet, and now she's looking into what she needs to be a physical therapist right? Renee asked and Esme nodded. "And Bella… well she's battled her way through the year but I think she's come out fairly unscathed. I'm glad that she had her job a few days a week to give her something to do, and then she took that journalism class. That was a great outlet for her. Her teacher told her he wants her to write for the school paper next year and he's recommended her for a writer's workshop in San Francisco in August."

"She was telling me about that. She wasn't sure if her teacher would actually give her the recommendation for it or not but I'm glad he did. She deserves it. She's very talented. My only worry is that she won't actually go. August is close to when Edward leaves to go back to school and I'm afraid she'll let the opportunity pass her by so that she can spend time with him." Esme said concerned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked as she drug her feet across the deck and plopped unceremoniously into a lounge chair with her coffee still in hand.

"We were just talking about the writer's workshop you're going to sweetie." Renee replied.

"Oh. That's not until August. I don't even want to think about that until finals are over. But Mr. Marshall did give me the information packet on it. I have to write three samples ahead of time to take with me. Each sample had to be three to five pages. I'm thinking that I will write a biography, a historical event, and a romance." Bella said, as she looked down at her bunny slippers.

"And your subjects?" Renee asked.

"Umm… well I thought I could do the biography on Gran… the historical event, I wanted to use 9/11 because I'll never forget how I felt that day, and I was hoping that I could get Edward to help me with that. Maybe I could interview him and use that to write the paper on. And for the romance, well I wanted to use personal experience for that too, only make it fiction." Bella replied.

"Oh Bella. I think those are all fantastic ideas. Especially to use you and Edward for the romance. That will be absolutely perfect." Esme cooed.

Later that afternoon, Bella and Alice headed down to the lake for a swim. Really they just wanted to flaunt their little bikini clad bodies to see if they could lure Edward and Jasper away from fishing no pun intended. It turned out that the guys were just packing it in when they arrived at the dock and were going back to the cabin to clean their fish.

"Are you guys up for a little swim Jazzy?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Sure Ali… just let us go take care of these fish and then we'll come back down." Jasper replied, kissing Alice sweetly.

Bella was sitting on the end of the dock daydreaming when she felt a warm body behind her. Edward sat down on the rough boards behind her wrapping his arms around her with his legs on either side of hers.

"Hey, sweet girl. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Edward asked softly, as he kissed her shoulder.

Bella covered his arms with hers and leaned into his chest resting her head on his shoulder. She was never happier than when she was in his arms.

"I was actually thinking about our trip last summer, the day that you wanted me to watch you play football on the beach and we ended up taking a walk and sitting very much like we are now." Bella answered quietly.

"Mmm. I remember. I'd like to do that again, we had a lot of fun."

Edward recalled.

"We did." Bella agreed. "But it's the quiet moments with you like that night that we sat out on the rocks watching the sunset that I remember the most. Those are the moments that mean the most."

"My sweet sentimental girl…" Edward whispered "I remember those moments too, I won't ever forget them. But why do you seem so sad baby?" He asked.

"I'm not sad Edward. I just don't want to forget them… ever. They mean too much. And I hope with all of my heart that we'll have many, many more memorable moments just like them." Bella said, as she turned and kissed his jaw and then the side of his lips.

Edward nuzzled her neck as Bella watched Alice floating on the lake on an inner tube. Bella watched with a smile on her face as she saw Jasper slip silently into the lake and he swam over to Alice quietly only to go under to startle Alice as she jumped out of the safety of her tube and into the chilly water.

"Jasper Alexander Whitlock!" Alice shrieked. "Payback is a BITCH!"

Bella and Edward could hardly contain their laughter as Alice flopped around in the water. When Jasper finally came up for air he came face to face with a very pissed off Alice.

"Aww Ali Cat… it wasn't that bad." Jasper cooed. "Besides… I like seeing you all wet."

Alice gave him the stink eye, but her anger didn't last for long. She hopped on Jasper's back and kissed him sweetly.

"Ready to get wet with me baby?" Edward asked, suggestively in Bella's ear.

Bella snickered and shook her head. "Edward…" she warned "be good."

"I'm always good baby. When are you going to start believing that?" Edward chuckled.

He got to his feet and peeled off his t-shirt. He helped Bella to her feet and then he jumped into the lake. Bella took off her denim shorts and tank top to reveal a little navy blue bikini. Edward had never seen Bella reveal so much skin before. Sure, he had seen her in a swim suit but it was always a very conservative one piece. He wasn't sure if he really wanted anyone else to really see Bella in this bikini. She was obviously shy and self conscious about it, but she was… beautiful. Her long mahogany hair fell around her shoulders as she shook it from it's holder, only to gather it all up again and secure it into a messy ponytail. Edward patiently waited for her to jump into the water and he was quick to swim toward her once she finally did.

"Oh my gosh, it's cold!" Bella squealed.

"Dunk yourself under and it won't be so bad, love." Edward encouraged.

Bella followed his advice and when she came back up she immediately reached for Edward's arms.

"I'm here Bella." Edward said, softly as he pulled her into his embrace his hands on her hips. "You are absolutely sinful in that bikini."

Bella's skin immediately warmed with a blush. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved to a spot in the lake where Edward could touch the bottom and steady himself. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and Edward softly groaned. Their bodies had become better acclimated to the water temperature and Edward could definitely feel the heat coming from Bella's center as her legs encased his body. Knowing that there was only very little fabric between their bodies did nothing to help Edward's growing erection, and he groaned because he knew Bella could feel it too.

"Edward…" Bella whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Is this… is this because of me?" Bella asked incredulously as she gently bucked her center into his groin causing yet another groan.

"It's certainly not from the cold water baby." Edward chuckled. "Yes love," he breathed "it's most definitely because of you. You are so beautiful."

Edward kissed Bella tenderly on the lips and she darted her tongue out across both of their lips inviting Edward's tongue to tangle with hers.

"I want to feel it…" Bella whispered shyly. "I mean I can feel it now, but I want to touch… I want to feel… you."

Edward's mind was reeling at her admission. He felt himself grow even harder. His shy, sweet Bella. She was setting her pace and she wanted to touch him… to feel him. She said it out loud and damn if his parents and hers weren't standing on the deck looking out on the lake.

"As much as I would love for that to happen baby, our parents are watching and Jasper and Alice aren't far. I don't know how quiet I could be if I let you do that. As is, having you this close… I'm aching to touch you too but I want to make sure you're ready for that." Edward murmured in her ear.

"Oh." Bella said, suddenly mortified knowing that her parents could see just how close she was to Edward at the moment. Ever since the day that she had spent in her pajamas with Edward in New York, Bella had been aching to get that close to him again. She missed the feel of his gentle hands on her skin and the warmth of his lips as they trailed sweet kisses down her neck and chest and onto her breasts. She knew then that she wanted him to touch her but she was untrusting of herself and couldn't bring herself to admit to Edward that she was scared. Bella unwrapped her legs from his body immediately missing the warmth and released her arms from around his neck. Edward still held on to her hips as she couldn't touch the bottom of the lake.

Edward didn't understand Bella's reasoning for pulling away. Sure he imagined that it had something to do with their parents watching them, but he knew that wasn't all of it. They had embraced before in much closer proximity to both sets of their parents and it had never bothered her before.

"Bella…" Edward pleaded, "tell me what's wrong. Please?"

"You're right… we're not alone. It will be much easier for me to talk to you about this when we are." Bella admitted.

"You're not upset?"

"No, not at all." Bella promised. "Now come swim with me, that's why we're in this freezing water isn't it?"

Edward released Bella's hips and she swam toward Jasper and Alice who were taking turns splashing each other.

"Hey Little One!" Jasper said to Bella. "You okay? You look like you guys were getting kinda serious over there."

"Yeah, I'm fine Jazz." Bella said with a weak smile.

Edward came up behind her and launched her out of the water.

"Edwaaaard!" Bella squealed as Jasper and Edward laughed as she landed in the water with a resounding splash.

The four friends laughed and played in the lake until their sides hurt and they could feel the warmth of the sun leaving them, as it ducked below the trees. Edward helped Bella up onto the dock and wrapped her towel around her. They made their way up to the cabin, Bella and Edward letting Jasper and Alice get ahead of them.

"Edward…" Bella said, softly "can we walk up to the meadow tomorrow?"

"Of course baby. We just have to make sure that your Mom and Dad are okay with it." Edward replied.

Bella pulled her mom aside that evening and asked permission to go with Edward the following day to the meadow. Renee told her that it would be fine just to make sure that they didn't leave until after Charlie had gone down to the lake to fish.

Bella made sandwiches and packed water bottles and snacks into her backpack while Edward gathered up a couple of blankets for them to sit on.

"It's sunny today love… you might want to put some sunscreen in your bag too." Edward suggested. Bella nodded and added it to her bag.

Renee entered the kitchen just as Edward and Bella were walking out the door.

"Edward… Bella… be careful guys. You have a cell phone with you right?" Renee asked

"We will mom." Bella replied, as Edward pulled his cell phone from his pocket and showed it to Renee.

"Okay. Be safe, and don't be gone all day… it's supposed to storm at some point this afternoon, I don't want you guys to get caught out there in a thunderstorm." Renee warned.

"No problem Renee. We'll keep an eye on the weather." Edward promised.

Edward and Bella set out toward the meadow. Bella had also brought along her camera and stopped several times to take pictures along the way.

"It's so pretty out today, it doesn't seem like it's going to storm. There isn't a cloud in the sky." Bella said, amazed.

"It is a nice day out love. I can't wait to get to the meadow." Edward grinned.

"You just want to be alone with me." Bella smirked.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. "Mmm… that I do beautiful girl. After our swim yesterday I couldn't get out of bed fast enough this morning just so I could be alone with you."

They reached the meadow and Edward spread out one of the blankets in the soft grass. He laid down on the blanket and used the spare blanket as a pillow. Bella dropped her backpack next to Edward and slowly walked around the meadow.

"It's more beautiful than I remember." Bella said softly as she clicked photo after photo. "It's like the last little bits of spring are struggling to linger just a bit longer before summer sets in."

Edward just laid on the blanket admiring Bella as she walked around the small meadow. The sun highlighted bits of red in her hair as the length of it cascaded down her back. She came over to where Edward lay on the blanket and dropped to her knees beside him, her hair falling like a curtain when she looked down upon his face. Edward gently pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Will you talk to me? Tell me what you wouldn't tell me yesterday." Edward asked, as he sat up next to her.

Bella sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Baby, look at me." Edward pleaded, pulling Bella's bottom lip from the wrath her teeth were inflicting on it, before gently tipping her chin up so her eyes met his. "Whatever it is… you can tell me."

"I want to be more for you Edward. I want to be able to have a physical relationship with you." Bella said, in a small quiet voice.

Edward tenderly rubbed small circles on her back. "We'll get there Baby." He said, as he placed his hand over hers and kissed her temple.

"I promised you that we would go at whatever pace you wanted. While that doesn't make me want you any less, I won't push you. You tell me when you're ready Bella. But I need you to talk to me and not hide from me, okay? I need you to tell me how you feel always."

Bella nodded. "I'm just so scared Edward."

"Scared of what Baby?" Edward asked, worried. He couldn't help but think that maybe she was scared of him. They had never really delved into the topic of sex other than the night at the bonfire when Bella shyly asked him if he'd ever had sex before, and while he'd never participated in the act himself, he'd had several discussions about it with his father, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett had obviously been with Rosalie and Edward knew that Jasper was not a virgin when he started dating Alice.

"I'm scared of it changing everything Edward. It terrifies me." Bella admitted.

"By 'it' I assume you mean sex?" Edward clarified. Bella's neck and cheeks turned crimson and Edward couldn't hold in his chuckle, but she slowly nodded.

"Bella…" Edward sighed. "I love you Baby, and there's nothing that will change that. Not even sex. Being close to you like that… intimate with you like that, can only make me love you more."

Bella looked at Edward with wide teary chocolate eyes. He gently pulled her out of the ball she was in and pulled her into his lap carefully wiping away her tears and showering her with soft sweet kisses.

Bella recalled her conversation with Edward regarding intimacy several months prior. _Every touch, every kiss: butterfly, Eskimo, chaste, wet and sloppy, soft and sweet_. She thought back again to the day they spent lazing around Aunt Liz's apartment, Bella and Edward both laying on the guest bed in just their pajama bottoms. Edward had been so tender and loving with her that day. Never pushing her to do more than what she was comfortable with. She recalled the previous day how she felt him, her legs wrapped around his beautiful form and she wanted to touch him. To _feel _him. Suddenly she realized that she wanted his hands on her… _everywhere_ and began kissing him back.

Their kisses started slow and sweet and grew more intense with every move of their lips. Bella moved to straddle Edward's legs and ran her fingers up into his hair. Edwards hands were at Bella's hips and he worked his way up under her tank top. Bella reached down and pulled her tank all the way off revealing a string bikini that was almost impossibly smaller than the one she had on the day before.

"Do you like?" Bella asked, with a shy smile.

"Mmmhmm… very much." Edward grinned.

Bella reached behind her neck and untied the strings holding the fabric up over her breasts and let the fabric fall and then she reached to untie the strings at her back.

"Do you like this better?" Bella asked with a grin.

"No. This I love." Edward answered, as he brought his hands up to caress Bella's bare breasts. "They are so beautiful and perfect." He rolled her pert nipples with his finger and his thumb and Bella arched into his palms, a quiet moan escaping her mouth.

"Does that feel good baby?" Edward asked, with a smile.

"Mmmhmm." Was all that Bella could mutter.

Edward flattened his tongue and licked both nipples before taking the right one into his mouth and gently sucking on it while massaging the left one.

"Ung…" Bella moaned again. "Edward… that feels… so… good."

Edward released her nipple with a pop and took the left one into his mouth tenderly massaging the one he had just been suckling on.

"Ahh…. Edward… more… I need more." Bella begged.

Before she knew what was happening to her, Edward had moved her to the blanket and she was now underneath him as he continued his ministrations on her breasts. He released her from his mouth and took off his own shirt. He was on his knees, one on each side of Bella's leg and he couldn't help but admire the beauty lying on the ground beneath him. Edward's emerald green eyes met Bella's chocolate ones conveying to her how much he adored her. Edward leaned down and kissed Bella's lips tenderly.

"I love you Bella." He said, softly.

"I love you too." Bella said, as she cupped his cheek with her small hand.

Edward took her hand in his and placed soft kisses down her wrist and forearm until he laid her arm gently down at her side. He laid down beside her propping himself up on his elbow and continued kissing her starting at her collarbone placing feather light kisses all the way up her neck to her jaw. The sensation made Bella shiver. Edward chuckled knowing that he had caused it. He reached over and began to fondle her supple breasts again and trailed his hand down to rest on her taut stomach. Bella giggled.

"No tickling… please?" Bella quietly pleaded.

"I'll try not to." Edward promised.

Edward's little finger dipped slightly below the waistband of Bella's denim shorts. This time Bella didn't tense up.

"I can take those off if you like." Bella said, softly.

"Bella… baby are you sure?" Edward asked, apprehensively.

Bella nodded. "I have my bikini bottoms on underneath… you've seen me in those before."

Edward popped the button on her shorts and drew down the zipper. Bella raised her hips and helped Edward to pull her shorts off of her body. Edward smiled when he saw the bikini bottoms were just as small as the top was.

"Tell Alice thank you for the bikini… she said you'd like it." Bella smiled.

"Mmm… I will have to do that." Edward smiled back at her.

Edward grasped Bella's hip and gently rolled her toward him, his lips catching hers as Bella hitched her leg up over his hip. Edward ran his hand down from Bella's bottom to her thigh. Her skin was so very soft. Edward brought his lips down to Bella's breast and took her pebbled nipple in his mouth once again. Bella moaned softly into Edward's ear as she licked up the outer shell, this time causing Edward to shiver.

"Touch me Edward…" Bella whispered into his ear. Edward looked up into her eyes for any signs of hesitation, but her eyes were so hooded all he could see was want. He gently rolled her back to the ground, her nipple still in his warm mouth. With his hand he began to lightly massage up Bella's thigh until his hand was nearly at her apex.

"Yes…" She whispered wantonly.

Edward gently cupped Bella's sex in his hand. She was warm and Edward could tell that she was wet through the thin fabric that covered her.

"Mmm… you're wet baby." Edward said huskily as he gently massaged her.

Bella softly moaned again in his ear. "More Edward… touch me… please…" Bella begged.

Edward groaned and tenderly ran his fingers along the elastic of her bikini bottoms as he slowly dipped his fingers beneath the fabric. He ran his fingers up flat against Bella's slick folds and settled two fingers on her bundle of nerves slowly circling it.

"Ung… god Edward… that feels…" Bella was too far gone to coherently finish her thought.

"Feel good baby?" Edward asked.

"Uh huh. SO good." Bella panted.

"You want more?" Edward asked.

Edward felt Bella tense up. "Relax beautiful girl… I just wanted to know if you wanted more of my fingers."

"MmmmmHmmmm!" Bella murmured, as her body relaxed again.

Edward slowly slid one finger inside her paying close attention to her reaction. When she moaned again he slid a second finger inside her and slowly moved them in and out while his thumb worked her clit.

"Oh baby, you're so tight." Edward breathed, as Bella tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Ugh… Edward…" Bella whimpered

Edward kept his ministrations slow and gentle as he pumped his fingers in and out of Bella's heated center. Bella could feel a strange sensation building in her belly and she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Edward…" Bella whimpered again "I'm scared."

"Shh…baby…" Edward cooed. "It's okay… just let it go. Don't be scared, just hold on to me and let what you're feeling… go."

"Edward…" Bella whined.

"I've got you baby." Edward reassured her. "I want you to come for me."

Moments later, Bella cried out his name and clenched her thighs together and shattered around Edward's fingers. Edward slowly removed his hand and immediately wrapped her up in his embrace. Bella shook in his arms.

"Shh… Bella I've got you." Edward cooed, as Bella buried her face in his neck. He would never forget how beautiful she was the moment she came. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded unable to verbalize how she was feeling. She was still slightly shaken from the intensity of her orgasm. Edward gently rubbed her back to calm her. He never loosened his hold on her, wanting to reassure her that she was alright, that _they_ were alright.

"That was…" Bella said, struggling to find her voice again, "intense."

Edward chuckled. "That it was sweet girl. How do you feel?"

"Like jell-o?" Bella answered.

Edward gently poked her back. "Nope… no jell-o. Just soft, warm and cuddly Bella."

"Thank you." Bella whispered, softly.

"For what baby?" Edward asked.

"For this." Bella murmured.

"Anytime love, but you don't have to thank me for it. I always want to make you feel good." Edward said, honestly.

"I love you Edward." Bella said, softly kissing the underside of his jaw.

"And I love you baby." He said, as he kissed her forehead. "Lift up your head a bit."

Edward pulled the blanket out from under her head and laid it over Bella's nearly naked form and then he pulled her back into his arms. He laid on his back and Bella rested her head on his chest. It wasn't long before he heard her breathing even out and her heart rate slow and he knew that she had fallen asleep. Edward lay in silence, looking down occasionally at the beautiful girl who was sleeping on his chest. His heart swelled with his love for her.

Bella didn't sleep for long. She woke up warm and happy snuggled up next to Edward. Lush green eyes were peering down at her with so much love and his smile so radiant, it melted her heart. Bella couldn't help but smile back at him.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Bella asked sheepishly.

"Not long love, maybe thirty minutes or so." Edward chuckled.

Bella blushed beautifully. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to. I mean I wanted to take care of you too." Bella whispered.

"Baby, it's okay. You already do take care of me… you love me. For now, that's enough." Edward said, as he kissed her softly. Her lips were still a bit swollen from earlier, but Edward knew he couldn't take her back to the cabin looking like that.

"But I don't know when we'll get to be alone again Edward." Bella pouted.

"It's alright Bella. We'll figure something out." Edward promised.

Bella gently placed a kiss on his chest above his heart and sat up to put her bikini top back on. Edward sat up to help her tie it being careful not to tie it too tightly. He softly ran his finger tips down her back, her skin was so soft and lovely.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You. You're beautiful Bella." Edward said, softly knowing that it would make her blush again.

"As much as I would love to stay here for a bit longer Edward… I think a change of clothes is in order." Bella admitted.

"Mmm… I bet." Edward agreed with a chuckle.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" Edward hummed as he kissed Bella's shoulder and reached for her hand.

"Are they always that intense? Orgasms I mean." Bella asked shyly.

Edward ran a hand through his already messy hair. He wanted to give his answer a little thought. He didn't want to scare her but he didn't want to lie to her either. Bella picked up on his hesitation.

"Edward, it's okay to tell me the truth. I won't go running away from you because… well I definitely want to do that again." Bella quietly admitted.

"Honestly baby, they can take many forms. Some may just softly wash over you while others may hit like a freight train. It depends on the situation I guess." Edward shrugged. "I'm glad to hear that you'd like to do that again though." He smiled at her.

"Edward, I'm not naïve enough to think that you've never had an orgasm before. You may have not had sex before, but I know I've left you aroused on occasion and it would be silly of me to think that you never did anything about it." Bella said looking anywhere but at Edward.

"Wow baby. You've never been this brave talking about sex before." Edward said, surprised.

"Well you've never brought it up before. I'm sorry if it's a taboo subject, but I just wanted… I just wanted to know that's all." Bella admitted again.

"No, it's not taboo Bella. Granted I'm not going to run off and tell Jazz and Emmett about it, and I certainly won't tell my Dad. I think what happens between us stays between us. This is for me and you. No one else. And Bella, I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. Sex included. It doesn't embarrass me. And to answer your question… yes I've had an orgasm before. You are correct about me having to go home and take care of myself. Remember that night at the bonfire? I didn't think I could get home fast enough." Edward chuckled at the memory. "Masturbation is normal Bella. Especially when you're a guy and you wake up with morning wood."

"Oh. OH!" Bella blushed again. "Does that happen often?"

"Only when I dream of you, beautiful girl. Which I have to admit, is pretty often." Edward smiled, as Bella finally looked at him with wide incredulous eyes.

"I still want to touch you Edward." Bella said, with a small voice.

"Bella…" Edward said with a hungry gleam in his eyes. He wanted Bella to touch him too. He wanted her to do much more than touch, but again he didn't want to scare her. "Later. We should be getting back… that storm is coming in." He said nodding to the western sky.

"Those clouds are moving pretty quickly."

Bella pouted for a moment, but quickly picked up her shorts and stood up to put them on and help Edward gather up their blankets and untouched picnic lunch. Bella giggled as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder.

"What?"

"I guess you're getting a rain check… literally." Bella snorted.

Edward chuckled. "I guess so baby. Come on let's hurry."

The rain started just as they reached the lawn that surrounded the cabin. Carlisle was outside bringing in some firewood while Charlie quickly covered the rest. Wet firewood just wouldn't do.

"Glad you kids are back… it's really going to be one hell of a storm." Charlie mumbled.

Edward and Bella walked into the cabin and went about putting away their supplies.

"Have a good time at the meadow?" Esme asked, sweetly.

"Yes." Bella replied. "It was very nice… much prettier than I remember it being."

Esme nodded. "Yes, it's always beautiful there in the spring."

The rain continued to pound down outside and Charlie and Renee grew more and more worried.

"Mom, why are you guys so worried?" Bella asked

"Emmett called as soon as his game was over. They were on their way to the airport and were supposed to get in early this evening, and then he was planning on picking up Rose and coming here to barbeque with us tomorrow. But the weather has been so bad, we don't have great cell reception and your father is worried about Emmett's flight." Renee replied, quietly.

"That's it… I'm going into town to see if I can get better reception. I don't want him driving anywhere in this weather." Charlie grumbled.

Carlisle agreed to go with him and the two men went into town to see if they could better reception and get in touch with Emmett or Rosalie at the very least. Edward and Jasper made another trip out to get firewood while Alice and Bella helped Esme and Renee find all the oil lamps and candles they kept in the cabin in case the power went out.

The power did indeed go out about an hour after Charlie and Carlisle left for town. Edward had built up a good sized fire in the fireplace and they huddled around it. It wasn't cold, but there was a chill in the air and they all welcomed the light and warmth the fire provided them.

They sat and chatted about what their plans were for the summer. Edward and Jasper were hoping they'd get a few baseball games in with the boys down at La Push. Jasper couldn't play the way he used to, but when they were playing for fun he quickly learned that it really didn't matter. Alice and Bella were looking forward to going with them, they knew that while the boys were playing ball they were free to roam the beach. And Saturday night bonfires were a sure thing.

Charlie and Carlisle returned about an hour later. They weren't able to get in touch with Emmett, but they talked to Rosalie and told her to stay put because the storm was so bad. Rosalie agreed. She had planned on catching a cab to the airport to pick up Emmett anyway because she didn't feel comfortable driving in such bad weather.

Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper stayed up well into the night, playing games and talking. They stayed up long after their parents had gone to bed and they all ended up falling asleep right there on the living room floor next to the dying embers of the fire.

They had planned to barbeque the next day, but the rain showed no signs of letting up, although it wasn't raining as hard as it had the night before. Both families decided to pack up and meet Emmett and Rosalie in Seattle for an early dinner.

**

* * *

**

Alice and Bella couldn't help but pout because they still had two weeks of school left and finals yet to take. Alice had gotten her driver's license not long after her birthday and was all too happy to drive over to Jasper's after school on days that she didn't have ballet. Bella still had her job at the day care three days a week and she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful man standing beside his car waiting for her. Alice would drop Bella off at work and Edward would pick her up. Bella's heart soared at the sight of him, but she knew that she shouldn't get too used to it, after the summer he'd be gone again and it would be something else for her to feel sad about. She resolved to enjoy it while she could.

"Hey beautiful." Edward greeted her, pushing his body away from his car and walking toward her.

"Hey handsome." Bella smiled at him.

"Lots of studying to do tonight?"

"Yeah, I've got a biology quiz and a Spanish quiz tomorrow."

"I can help you if you want or I can just drop you off and come back later after dinner and you're done studying?"

"Umm… help would be great. I should be fine with the Spanish, but I hate biology. And I think my mom is expecting you for dinner anyway." Bella said, sheepishly.

Edward drove Bella home and pulled up to the curb behind Emmett's Jeep. He grabbed Bella's backpack from the back seat and walked around to open Bella's door. They walked hand in hand up to the front porch. Charlie was sitting on the swing on the front porch.

"Hey Daddy. Everything okay?" Bella asked, sweetly.

"Yup… just enjoying the peace and quiet. Em and Rose have been arguing for the past hour or so." Charlie grumbled. "Interrupted a damn good ball game too."

Edward laughed. "I thought the game didn't start until seven?"

"It doesn't… I was watching the Cubs game. Not that I care for them much but a ball game is a ball game."

Edward nodded.

"Did Mom leave me a note to start something for dinner?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but I think Rose started it. She figured you'd have studying to do so she thought she'd take care of dinner tonight."

Bella smiled. "Okay… well I guess I'll get started on my homework then."

Bella led Edward into the house and he carried her backpack into the dining room and sat it down at the far end for her.

"Hey Rose." Bella greeted. "Thanks for starting dinner. You really didn't have to."

"Hey Bella." Rosalie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I know I didn't have to, but I thought I'd do something nice for you and Mom. And Em… well he's being difficult right now, and I needed some space."

Edward excused himself to go upstairs to see what Emmett was up to.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Bella asked, worried.

"We're fine, but Emmett is upset. My aunt and uncle want me to go on vacation with them to Hawaii, and my Dad has decided to move back to Seattle and practice law again. He put the house on the market this morning."

"So he's worried that you'll be living in Seattle and not here?" Bella asked.

"He's worried about weekends and holidays when we would normally come back to Forks together. Granted the last two major holidays I stayed in Seattle anyway, but you know how he is."

Bella nodded. "That I do. But nothing will change, you can still come home with him, you'll just have to stay here. I don't see why that would get him all upset."

Rosalie snorted. "That's what I tried telling him! He just won't listen."

Rosalie left two weeks later with her Aunt and Uncle for Kauai, and her Dad accepted an offer on their house five days after he put it on the market. Emmett thankfully got his job at the Thriftway back for the summer, but during those two weeks that Rosalie was gone, he sadly helped Coach Hale get his house ready for the new owners.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who continues to read this story. This chapter was especially difficult to write, so I'd REALLY love to hear how you liked the lemonade. I hope it didn't disappoint!**

**Rec's… please check out A Special Life by twimom817. April is Autism awareness month, and she'll be writing a special one shot for Fandom Gives Back. For a small donation you can receive one shots from several wonderful authors, and it's such a worthy cause.**

**I'm Kare831 on Twitter... come and say Hi!  
**

**See ya next Thursday!**

**~Kare**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is rated M for a reason… I'm just sayin'.**

**Thanks to twimom817 for beta'ing this monstrosity. = D  
**

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

Edward waited impatiently as he looked up at the arrivals board at Sea-Tac. Bella was due in any minute from San Francisco. She had spent the past week at UC Berkeley at a writer's workshop. She had worked so hard all summer on the three pieces that she had to take with her to present. Although Edward had spoken with her on the phone every night while she was gone, she was tight lipped about her writing. She simply told Edward she would share it with him when she got home.

Edward had missed her terribly while she was gone. It was harder knowing that she was alone in an unknown city. He thought maybe he could understand some of her initial anxiety when he had first moved to New York, but at least there he had Aunt Liz. Bella had no one.

Bella of course had told him not to worry. She was sharing a dorm with a girl named Terra who was from Stockton, a city about and hour and a half outside of Berkeley. Stockton was a LOT closer to Berkeley than Forks was, Edward thought. He remembered Bella telling him that her journalism teacher was Berkeley alumni and that was the reason she was even recommended to go. He even helped Bella find a scholarship program that she could apply to in order to bring down her out of pocket cost. Who knew that a sophomore could even apply for that?

Edward looked up to see that her plane was now marked as landed. Bella promised that she would call him as soon as they were allowed to turn on their cell phones again. Edward began to walk toward the designated baggage carousel for Bella's flight when his cell phone buzzed in his hand. He barely glanced at the called id.

"Hey beautiful girl." He smiled.

"Hey handsome. We just landed. Meet you down in baggage claim?" Bella asked.

"I'll claim you, but I don't think you're baggage." Edward grinned widely.

"Ha ha mister funny man. I'll see you soon. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, love. See you when you get here."

As soon as Bella entered the baggage claim area and she saw the beautiful head of messy bronze hair she took off at a sprint, jumping into his waiting arms. Edward chuckled at her eagerness, but he had to admit he was just as eager to have her in his arms. He hugged her tight and kissed her sweetly. He took a good look at her. She seemed… different… but happy.

"Did you have a good time baby?"

"I did, I learned so much this past week, and I'm so excited about the story that I've been working on." Bella said, animatedly.

Edward grabbed her suitcase from the carousel and once again took her hand and led her out of the airport.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm." Bella nodded.

"Are you in the mood for anything in particular?"

"No… what ever you want is fine." Bella replied, as she gently drew circles on his knuckles.

"Will you be okay if we grab something in Port Angeles?"

"Definitely. I'm not starving by any means, but I am hungry. Port Angeles will be fine."

Edward didn't want Bella to get sick so he stopped and got a couple snacks and drinks for them to share on the ferry. He felt much better as he pulled off the 101 into Port Angeles. He pulled up in front of a small Italian restaurant.

"Is this okay?" Edward asked unsure.

"Yeah, Italian sounds great Edward."

Edward led her into the restaurant and the hostess seated them at a table for two. Edward pulled out Bella's chair for her to sit down and then took his own seat. The hostess took her leave after letting them know their waitress would be with them momentarily. Bella gently slipped her hand into Edward's.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Bella asked.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut, pinched the bridge of his nose and sharply exhaled. "I just really fucking missed you baby."

Bella scooted her chair closer to Edward. Entwining her arm with his, she gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey… I'm here now." Bella whispered.

Edward untangled his arm from hers and wrapped it around her small shoulders. "I know love. Do you know how happy that makes me?"

"I know how happy it makes me" Bella said, with a grin. "But I'm hungry… and just so you know I want dessert later."

_Dessert…_

**Two Months Prior**

"_Baby, you need to get that marshmallow off the stick before it falls…" Edward warned._

_Bella held out her graham cracker and smushed the marshmallow into the chocolate. She held out the warm s'more for Edward to eat._

"_Don't you want dessert?" Edward asked, knowing that s'mores were one of Bella's favorites._

_Bella shook her head no and turned to whisper in Edward's ear. "I want you for dessert."_

_Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had spent the afternoon down at the Reservation playing ball. Alice, Bella and Rosalie had joined them later in the evening for a bonfire to celebrate Edward's birthday, which was two days prior._

_Edward's eyes grew dark at Bella's admission. "Come on beautiful girl… let's go for a walk."_

_Edward grabbed up a spare blanket and he and Bella walked hand in hand up the beach past the large rocks and the tide pools, where the trees were denser, to a small alcove where they would be unseen if anyone happened to be walking on the trail. Edward spread the blanket on the damp grass and pulled a giggling Bella down by her waist._

"_Tell me more about this dessert." Edward crooned._

_Bella tilted her head up and softly kissed Edward's lips._

"_Can I tell you when I'm finished?" Bella asked with hooded eyes as she continued to kiss along his jaw line and down his neck._

_Bella sat astride him and ran her hands along from his chest to his abdomen. Edward felt she could set him on fire just with her touch. Edward held her at her hips, his thumbs gently grazing the waist line of her jeans. Bella could feel the hardness of his erection masked by layers of clothing beneath her own throbbing core. Bella grasped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up as Edward caught on to what she wanted and moved to sit up without knocking Bella to the ground. He helped her remove his shirt and then tugged at her t-shirt asking permission to remove it. Bella tugged it off leaving her in a fitted tank top._

"_Uh uhh… you don't get it all at once, greedy man." Bella smirked at him, as he reached for the hem of her tank top_

_She gently pushed his chest until he was laying down again._

"_Tonight is all about you birthday boy."_

_Bella stood from her perch and unbuttoned, unzipped and then tugged off her jeans. She stood over Edward wearing only her bra, fitted tank and a pair of simple black cotton boy shorts._

"_Bella…" Edward began but Bella assumed her position astride him and silenced him with a tender kiss._

"_Shh… if you're a good boy I'll take off the tank top too." Bella promised._

_Edward couldn't help but smile. Bella wasn't usually this forward and she seemed to be really coming out of her shell._

"_Baby… I'm always good. You can't seem to remember that." Edward smiled her favorite smile and squeezed her back side._

_Bella squealed and leaned down to kiss him once again. She gazed into his sparkling emerald eyes and gently brushed the hair off of his forehead. She leaned up and kissed his forehead and peppered kisses down his face, neck and chest. Bella slowly worked her way down to his navel. She skimmed her small fingers below his naval to where his jeans slung low on his hips. She moved herself down his legs and ran her fingers along the waistband of his jeans stopping to unbutton and unzip them._

"_I think we need to get you out of these jeans, handsome."_

_Bella moved to Edward's side and he lifted his hips to help Bella remove his jeans, leaving him only in his boxer briefs. Bella could now clearly see the outline of his erection through the gray cotton, and took in his lean, fit legs, his narrow hips and his beautifully sculpted chest._

"_Like what you see beautiful, sexy girl?_

"_Mmmhmm… I'm definitely appreciating the view."_

"_Come here baby." Edward said, as he sat up and pulled her toward him allowing her to straddle him once again._

_Edward gently ran his hands up and down Bella's thighs. Bella pulled her tank top up over her head and Edward leaned in and tenderly kissed her running his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Bella didn't hesitate at granting his request. Their tongues entwined as they explored each other hungrily. Bella ran her fingers through Edward's thick silky hair, loving the way it felt against her fingertips. They kissed until they could no longer breathe and broke the kiss panting. Bella rested her forehead against Edward's._

"_I want to touch you." Bella whispered, breathlessly. "Show me how."_

_And just like that, Edward knew that his shy, unsure Bella was back. His eyes never leaving Bella's, Edward covered her small hand with his and entwined their fingers. He brought their hands down between them and grazed his growing erection. Bella closed her eyes at the contact._

"_Open your eyes Baby." Edward whispered pleadingly, his eyes never leaving her face and his hand and hers still between them brushing against his erection. Bella slowly opened her hooded eyes, and gazed at Edward wantonly._

"_I promise it won't bite." Edward chuckled. "You can use a bit more pressure if you want to."_

"_I think I've got this now Edward, but you've got to tell me what does and doesn't feel good." Bella whispered._

"_You know I will Baby." Edward said, kissing her again, his hand leaving hers to rest on her hip, his thumb mindlessly drawing circles against her skin._

_Bella continued to softly caress Edward's erection, gently cupping his balls and slowly working her way to the top. Edward's breath hitched and he let out a soft groan. Bella ran her fingers along the waistband of his boxers, her fingers brushing the top of his cock. Bella softly gasped when she felt a drop of moisture there. Bella smiled._

_I have this effect on him – she thought._

_Bella sat up on her knees and tugged down the waistband of his boxers, his cock softly smacking against his abdomen. He slowly sat up and helped Bella free him of his boxers. He laid down again, his eyes never leaving Bella's face. She was clearly in awe of the beautiful man beneath her. She found a comfortable position and started to stroke him once again. He was so warm and… hard, but at the same time his skin was so soft. Bella wondered to herself… are all guys this big or just Edward?_

_Bella wrapped her tiny fingers around him and began to work her hand up and down his length, swirling her thumb at the tip._

"_God Baby… do you have any idea how good that feels?" Edward asked, panting._

"_Tell me Edward. Tell me how it makes you feel." Bella pleaded._

"_Good… so fucking good." Edward breathed, as he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to maintain control._

_Bella slid her body down a bit and leaned down and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Edward moaned loudly._

"_Fuuuuckkk Bella."_

_Bella took that as a good sign as she licked from the tip to the base and back up again until she took his cock all the way into her warm mouth and sucked eagerly. A string of profanities fell from Edward's lips. He had imagined Bella going down on him before but he figured it would be a while before she was ready. She was constantly surprising him and it was one of the things he loved about her. Bella continued her ministrations, every now and then she would carefully graze his cock with her teeth, being careful not to bite down. She reached down and gently fondled his balls as she continued working his length over with her tongue._

"_God Bella… I'm gonna…. I'm gonna come baby."_

"_Come baby, come for me." Bella said, looking up at his beautiful face as she worked her mouth up and down his shaft. Bella felt him tense and try to pull her away before he came spectacularly in her mouth. Bella quickly swallowed him down. Edward's chest was heaving as Bella slowly crawled back up his body, laying to rest beside him and laid her hand over his racing heart._

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Yes love, I'm perfect. I just need a minute to catch my breath. That was… incredible." Edward said with a smile._

"_Good!" Bella grinned and leaned in to place a soft kiss upon his lips. _

"_In that case, dessert was… delicious."_

Edward knew he would never forget that night at the bonfire when he and Bella had snuck away to the little alcove. He wasn't expecting it, but it was one hell of a treat. If it was possible, it made him love her even more. She had tossed all her nerves and fear aside and listened to her heart with no prompting from Edward. As he promised from the beginning of their relationship, he let Bella set the pace and that she did.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes love?"

"Are you alright? You kinda spaced out there for a bit." Bella observed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was honestly just thinking about my birthday… that night at the bonfire." He replied, as he smiled Bella's favorite smile.

Bella blushed furiously. While they hadn't done anything but kiss since that night, it was still fresh in Bella's mind as wel,l and she had felt a little embarrassed at her boldness. She looked down at her lap as she fidgeted with her napkin.

"Bella… don't hide from me, please?" Edward pleaded. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You were wonderful that night, and you took care of me and made me feel so loved."

The waitress came by to clear their plates and drop off the check. Edward briefly glanced at the bill and slipped in enough cash to pay for the meal and give a decent tip.

"Come on baby; let's take a walk down the pier." Edward suggested, offering Bella his hand. She took it eagerly and they walked out of the restaurant into the light of a warm, sunny August afternoon.

"You are loved Edward. More than you know." Bella began quietly. "And I always want to take care of you; it's rare that I have that opportunity, so I wanted to return the favor."

"Bella…" Edward said, shaking his head and stopping to pull her chin up so her eyes met his. "This isn't about favors. We're not friends with benefits. I love you and I want to make you happy. I want to make you feel good without expecting anything in return. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded.

Edward drew her into his warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He softly kissed her head.

"I love you too Edward. Always."

**

* * *

**

When they arrived at Bella's house, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the sofa watching a baseball game, and Renee was in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast bar laughing at something on her laptop.

"Hey sweetie… how was your trip?" Renee asked.

"It was good Mom. Really good, I learned so much. I can't wait to show you guys what I did." Bella replied.

"Well let's see it then!" Renee exclaimed as Bella turned and went into the entryway to get her notebook and journal from her carry on bag.

"Thanks for picking her up Edward." Renee said thankfully.

"No problem, Renee. I was glad to do it." Edward replied.

Bella returned with her things and pulled out a few typed pages and handed them to Edward. Bella gave Edward the short story that she had written about 9/11 with the help of Edward's interview while she handed Renee the biography that she had written about her Gran while she prattled on and on about everything and anything she had done while she was gone.

"Bella… how can you expect us to read while you're going on and on honey?" Renee asked.

Bella looked down sheepishly. "Sorry Mom, it's just that I had so much fun and I feel like I learned so much!"

"It's okay, I'm glad you had fun." Renee smiled.

Edward had sat down at the breakfast bar to read Bella's story as Bella settled in on the stool next to him. Renee finished well before Edward, as the story on her Gran was quite a bit shorter.

"Bella honey, this is great. You did a wonderful job. Gran would be so proud of you." Renee said, appraisingly.

"Thanks Mom. They separated us off into groups of three and each group had a mentor of sorts and my group had this amazing professor from Pepperdine. She said all three of my pieces had 'great potential'." Bella beamed.

"Bella, this is really good. I can't believe that you wrote this just from research and interviewing me. I'm not surprised at all that he said you had potential. You have a way with words." Edward said, as he handed the papers to Renee.

Bella blushed.

"And what of the romance you wrote?" Renee asked, with a smile.

"I want to see that one the most."

Edward chuckled and Bella fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Mom, honestly my mentor loved that one the most. But I don't want to share it with you. It's kinda personal. It's special. I hope that doesn't upset you."

"It's okay honey. You're allowed to have something that is yours and yours alone." Renee said, smiling at both Bella and Edward hoping they would understand the double meaning.

Edward's phone buzzed and he went to the other room to answer it, while Bella finished telling her mom about her week in California. While they spent four days in workshops and classes learning about the different aspects of writing they had one day that was just for fun. They traveled by van and toured San Francisco. They went to Pier 39 and Golden Gate Park.

Bella told Renee about her roommate Terra that she had made fast friends with. Terra was going to be a freshman at UC Santa Cruz starting in a couple weeks and made Bella promise to keep in touch. Terra had told Bella how laid back Santa Cruz was and told her that she should visit the following summer.

Edward returned to the kitchen and told Bella that it was just his mom wanting to see that Bella had returned safely and to invite her to dinner if Renee and Charlie didn't mind. Renee waved him off and told them to have fun. Edward helped Bella take her things up to her room and they said bye to Emmett and Rosalie and went to the Cullen's house.

"So you said that you wrote three pieces for your workshop. I read the first two… are you going to let me read the third one?" Edward asked, and smiled her favorite crooked smile.

Bella smiled at him in return but turned to look out the window.

"Your mom said it's a romance, so it has me intrigued Baby." Edward said as he gently squeezed her thigh.

"It _is_ a romance Edward. And I meant what I said to my Mom, it _is_ personal and special. It's about _us,_ but it's not finished yet. Ms. Molina our mentor loved it though, she said it's one of the sweetest love stories she's ever read and asked me to email it to her when I finish it." Bella said quietly, never taking her eyes off the trees passing by.

"When do you think you'll finish it?" Edward asked, curiously.

Bella laughed. "We're a bit young to know how our story ends just yet don't you think? Let's call it a work in progress."

Edward sighed. He knew that Bella had started all three pieces before she had left for the workshop and she was very secretive about the third piece. He didn't think knowing it was about them, that she would keep it from him.

"Edward… don't worry, I'll let you read it. I just don't want to share it with anyone but you." Bella quietly admitted, putting Edward's fears to rest.

They pulled into Edward's driveway and Edward got out and came around to open the door for Bella. He took her hand and they walked up the front steps and into the house. Esme was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Bella!" Esme said warmly as she reached over to give Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you sweetheart? How was your workshop?"

Bella greeted Esme and immediately picked up the plates and silverware that Esme had placed on the bar and began to set the table while telling Esme about her trip.

"We went to Coit Tower which had an incredible view, it was amazing. You could see everything; the bay, the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz. Really it was the coolest thing. Then we walked up Lombard Street, you know the crooked one? I am so glad that I don't have to drive down that street, that's for sure. And we rode a cable car from the top of the hill back down to the wharf. All along the wharf there were so many places selling seafood, and the seals at Pier 39, there were so many!"

Esme laughed. "It sounds like you had a wonderful time sweetie. It's good to see you out in the world experiencing things. I'm so happy that you went."

"Me too." Bella smiled.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist from behind and pulled her to his chest. "It sounds like you didn't miss me at all beautiful girl."

"Edward Anthony! Don't you dare make her feel guilty about doing something for herself for once." Esme warned.

"It's okay Esme." Bella laughed. "He knows that I missed him. I told him that every night on the phone. And if I recall, I told him several times the day that we were out and about touring the city."

Edward gave Bella a sheepish grin and kissed her temple sweetly.

Esme narrowed her eyes at Edward. "Edward, your father is in his office. Can you please go tell him that dinner is ready?"

Edward left to go find Carlisle and Bella helped Esme carry the food over to the table.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked, mentally noting that she had only set the table for four people.

"She's eating over at the Whitlock's tonight. Jasper's brother is in town for a few days before he ships out again." Esme replied.

Bella knew of both of Jasper's older brothers although she didn't know them well. They were several years older than Jasper and both in the military. Jasper's oldest brother, Joe was currently in Iraq and his other brother Nate was awaiting deployment. Bella asked Jasper about his brothers often because she knew he felt alienated from them because of the vast age differences but that didn't change the fact that they were his brothers and he looked up to them.

Edward and Carlisle walked into the dining room as Bella set a pitcher of iced tea on the table. Just as Edward was sitting down at the table, his phone buzzed. Esme scowled at him.

"Mom, relax its Ali. You don't want me to not answer it, do you?" Edward asked, as he answered the call. He talked briefly and promised that he would call her back when dinner was over.

"She just wanted to know if we wanted to go down to First Beach, I guess Nate wants to go and Em and Rose are going to meet them there." Edward explained, looking at Bella.

"That sounds like fun Son. You and Bella should go provided you get Charlie and Renee's permission of course." Carlisle urged them.

Bella smiled as Edward tucked into his dinner. After dinner, Bella helped Esme clear the dishes and Bella scraped and loaded them into the dishwasher while Esme put away the leftovers. Bella finished up and dried her hands on the towel and neatly hung it back in its place.

Edward got up from the stool he had been sitting on at the breakfast bar.

"Want to call your parents or go over there sweet girl?" Edward asked her taking her hands in his.

"Neither at the moment. Can we go for a walk?" Bella asked quietly.

"Of course Baby." Edward replied.

Bella walked into the front room and came back with her small messenger bag. Edward looked quizzically at her but offered his hand and opened the door that led out to the back yard for her.

"Lead the way Baby."

Bella led Edward across the expanse of lawn and into the thicket of trees that grew along the edge of a stream that ran across the Cullen's property. Bella carefully navigated to a large tree that had fallen years prior, that they used as kids to sit and attempt to skip rocks from. Bella and Alice used it as a hiding place from the boys and on the rare occasion when she spent time with Edward at his home they found it a quiet place just to sit, relax and just be together.

Bella later on found solace in it as a quiet place to sit and do her homework at on the rare days that she spent at the Cullen's home since Edward had gone off to Juilliard because it somehow made her feel closer to him. While Bella felt relaxed and happy to be in Edward's room, sometimes she found it to be too much for her, so the tree was the perfect spot.

Bella perched herself upon the tree sitting Indian-style and invited Edward to join her. He smiled at her and mirrored the way she was sitting, but he sat close enough that their knees were touching. Bella sighed and pulled her messenger bag off of her shoulder and opened it to pull out a spiral bound notebook. She reluctantly handed the notebook to Edward.

"Bella, if you don't want me to read this I don't have to. It obviously makes you anxious and I don't want to make you feel like that." Edward said softly, as he lightly caressed her knee.

"No Edward, it's fine really. I'm just nervous. I want you to read it but it's hard because I feel like I'm putting my heart out there and that makes me feel vulnerable. It's just really important to me that you like it because it's about us. I tried to make it fiction but it was too cheesy and I couldn't do that to us… what we have is too special and…"

Edward put his finger up to her lips. Bella was just babbling at that point, Edward knew the moment that she put the notebook in his hands that it was another part of Bella, and he treasured all of her. He could see in her eyes that she felt exposed and open to criticism. He reached over and gently cupped her cheek in his palm and sweetly kissed her warm lips.

"Bella, I'll love it because you wrote it. How could I not love it, it's a part of you and I love every part of you, irrevocably."

"I love you too Edward. So much. Now read it before I change my mind."

Edward saluted her and opened the notebook and began to read. Bella closed her eyes for a bit and then opened them to watch as Edward absorbed every word she had written on the pages. She watched as several expressions crossed his face; happy, sad, a smirk and a pout and finally her favorite crooked smile as Edward closed the notebook gently. Bella looked into his beautiful green eyes as they sparkled back at her with pride and unshed emotion.

"Bella, you're so fucking talented baby. This is really amazing. I can understand why your mentor wants you to keep in touch. Thank you for sharing this with me." Edward said, as he put the notebook behind him on the tree and reached for Bella, pulling her over into his lap and kissed her tenderly. Bella snuggled into his embrace.

"I'm glad that you like it, that means more than you know." Bella whispered.

Edward kissed the top of her head gently. "I know baby."

"And I really did miss you this week. Being in your arms is my favorite place in the world and everywhere we went I wished you were there with me." Bella admitted, as she reached for her messenger bag again. She pulled out a small box with a red ribbon tied around it. "I bought you something, I hope you like it."

"I missed you too baby. I hated you being so far away without any family or friends close by. I'm glad you made a new friend though." Edward said, as he pulled the ribbon loose and opened the box. Inside the tissue he found a small wooden cable car with squares of Ghirardelli chocolate tucked inside it. Bella showed him how the roof of the cable car came off so he could pull out the chocolates. Edward got excited when he realized they were all milk chocolate with caramel filling… his favorite.

"Thank you baby. You know you didn't have to get me anything, but I love this."

"I'm glad. Now we better get back. We could just call my mom, but I'd have to stop by the house anyway, if she says it's okay, because I need to change." Bella said looking down at the thin peasant top and capri pants she was wearing. Edward helped her off of his lap and she hopped down off the tree and grabbed her notebook tucking it safely back into her messenger bag.

An hour later they found themselves at First Beach with several blankets in tow. Although it was late summer and it had been a fairly sunny and warm day, there was a cool wind coming in off of the ocean. They found their friends sitting and chatting around a bonfire. Bella looked around wondering where Jasper's brother was.

"He's over sitting on the rocks, Little One." Jasper said, answering Bella's unasked question. "He's being deployed to Afghanistan next week and he has no idea if or when he'll be back."

"Jesus Jazz, I'm sorry dude. How's your Mom?" Edward asked, genuinely concerned.

"She's devastated. Joe is currently in Korea but he told my Dad that he could be deployed anytime I guess. I know they both served in Saudi during Desert Storm, but I think it's different this time." Jasper said sadly, as Alice snuggled into his chest trying to hide her tears.

"Hey guys." Nate said, as he walked back to join the group sitting around the fire. "Edward right? Good to see you man, it's been a while. Jazz says you're going to Juilliard, that's a pretty big fuckin' deal, congrats."

"Thanks." Edward said, shaking Nate's hand. "How've you been?"

"I've been alright. I'm not too crazy about Texas but I'll take it over where I'm going any day." Nate said, as everyone nodded not sure what else to say. Finally Jasper piped in.

"Nate you remember Bella don't you?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett's little sister Bella?" Nate asked as Bella blushed and nodded. Bella was sitting in between Jasper and Edward as Alice was nestled in between Jasper's legs.

"Damn, I guess I have been gone a while. I think last time I saw you, you were just a little girl in pigtails running around with the pixie here giving these three little shits hell." Nate chuckled, as he pointed at Emmett, Jasper and Edward. "I can't wrap my head around it… Jazz says you guys are together?"

Edward nodded as he pulled Bella into his lap and settled her between his legs wrapping his arms around her small form. Nate grabbed a beer from a nearby cooler and settled in sitting on a piece of driftwood. He told them stories of all the places he had been in his career and ended his story in Fort Hood, Texas where he was currently stationed. He told them about his girlfriend Holly who was a nurse at the base hospital. They sat for hours listening to Nate's stories. Bella and Alice both falling asleep in Edward and Jasper's arms.

"Bella's exhausted, I better get her home. She's had a long day." Edward said feeling bad that it was only eleven.

"No worries dude." Nate said. "Take care of your girl. You assholes better treat these girls with respect, you've known them practically your entire life and they've known you all their life. You started out as friends and you damn well better stay that way, no matter what happens. They deserve that." Edward nodded as he shifted Bella and then scooped her up in his arms.

Jasper asked Edward if he would give Alice a ride home so that he could spend some more time with his brother and Edward nodded. Alice tried to refuse but she was just too tired to argue and grudgingly shook out the blanket that Edward was sharing with Bella and grabbed the extra blankets he had brought as well. Jasper walked them to Edward's Volvo, opening the passenger door for Bella so Edward could carefully put her inside and then opened the door for Alice and Jasper softly kissed her goodnight and promised to return her car to her in the morning.

Edward carried Bella into her house as Renee held the front door open for him, and he carried her up the stairs and to her bed.

"Thanks Edward." Renee said, as she patted Edward's cheek.

"My pleasure Renee." Edward replied with a smile.

* * *

The week following Bella's return from California went by in a blur. Bella resumed her job at the day care three days a week and spent every free moment with Edward as he would be returning to New York the following Sunday. Jasper's brother returned to Texas for a few days before deploying to the Middle East. Rosalie spent the week with the Swan's having taken some time off from her part time job in Seattle. She too wanted to spend some time with Edward. Emmett had resumed his summer job at the Thriftway, but the three boys had always found time to either toss around a football or throw a baseball.

The night before Edward was to return to New York, the six friends gathered around a fire on First Beach. They talked about the summer and summers past and the upcoming school year. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper would all be in their second year of college, and Alice and Bella would be juniors in high school. Bella mentioned that she was going to be on the yearbook staff and was going to be more involved with the school paper and was planning on taking the PSAT's at some point during the year. She was really starting to think about where she wanted to go to college and was heavily leaning on Boston College as it was known to have an excellent English department. Edward was ecstatic at that news as it would mean that Bella would only be a few hours from him and they could see each other on weekends.

At one point in the evening the three couples broke apart for a little alone time. Emmett and Rosalie opting to stay by the fire, Jasper and Alice walking south along the beach and Edward and Bella walking north to their little alcove. Edward brought along two blankets; one to lay on and one to cover them up. The breeze blowing in off the ocean was actually warm, but the alcove was higher up than the beach and Edward was worried that it might be cooler and didn't want Bella to catch a chill. Mostly because he hoped that she'd be lying naked next to him.

When Edward and Bella arrived at the little alcove, Bella helped Edward spread out the blanket and met him in the middle of it as he pulled them to the ground. Bella snuggled into his chest.

"This place brings back memories." Bella snickered.

"Delicious ones if I recall correctly, beautiful girl." Edward smirked.

"Mmm." Bella hummed against his chest as Edward gently ran his hand up and down Bella's back. Bella lifted her head to look up into Edward's luminous eyes, and Bella felt all the love she felt for him reflected right back at her. Bella kissed Edward ardently pouring her love into the kiss. Edward kissed her back just as passionately, tracing her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue begging for entrance that Bella couldn't deny. Bella took his tongue into her mouth and gently sucked on it causing him to whimper. Bella ran her hand up and down his chest under the thin fabric of his shirt and Edward broke the kiss long enough for the both of them to sit up and Edward to remove his shirt and peel the thick sweatshirt that Bella had on, off. Bella reached down and pulled off the tank top that she had on underneath the sweatshirt earning her a groan from Edward, when she revealed the pale pink lace bra she was wearing.

"Baby, you're so beautiful." Edward whispered adoringly, as he laid Bella down on the blanket and hovered over her. He softly kissed her nose and worked his way down her cheek to the corner of her mouth, down her chin to her neck and placed soft kisses above the swell of both breasts. He paused briefly to pull off his own jeans and then remove Bella's. She tensed up a bit but relaxed as soon as Edward gently placed both of his hands at her sides and began to slowly massage her skin. Bella placed her small hands on his cheeks and looked into his beautiful hooded eyes and saw nothing but pure unadulterated love and allowed him to pull the tight denim from her body.

Once again, Edward hovered over her trailing loving kisses up her body, stopping at the swell of her breasts. He placed nipping kisses at the tip of each breast, smiling when they responded to his ministrations and loving the sound of Bella whimpering with pleasure.

"Edward…" Bella said, in a breathy voice.

"Feel good baby?" Edward said, softly as he ran his tongue up the shell of Bella's ear and nipping her earlobe gently causing her to shiver.

Bella could feel Edward smile against her skin.

"Mmm hmm." Bella murmured.

Edward gently lifted Bella off of the blanket long enough to unclasp her bra and pull the soft lace from her body. Bella's skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, although she had acquired a lovely tan on her skin from spending as much time in the sun as she possibly could over the summer. Edward tenderly fondled her breasts only stopping to suckle on their rosy peaks. Bella arched her back in ecstasy pushing her lush breasts further into Edward's mouth and hands.

"Touch me Edward… please?" Bella begged in a whisper.

There was nothing that Edward could deny her when she begged; she was so beautiful when she was lost to her desires. He reached down and cupped her sex in his hand before sliding a finger beneath the thin lace of her panties.

"Mmm… a thong beautiful girl?" Edward murmured against the skin of her taut stomach.

"Mmm hmm. Do you like?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"Very much so, my sexy girl. But I'm going to pull them off you now, okay?" Edward asked, as he looked into her eyes for any sign of fright or unease. Bella tensed her body slightly as Edward slowly pulled the lace from her hips.

"Edward…" Bella breathed.

"Shhh…" Edward cooed. "Do you trust me baby?" He asked, as he looked into her eyes awaiting confirmation.

Bella nodded.

"Good, then relax love. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to. I promise I'll make you feel so good baby." Edward promised, as he kissed her sweetly.

Edward removed her lacy panties from her body completely and kissed her lovingly from her toes to the soft skin on her thighs. He settled one hand on her hips while he ran the other up her hot center causing her to whimper once again. Edward spread her legs and gently pushed two fingers into her.

"Oh Edward!" Bella moaned.

Edward watched as her brow furrowed in pleasure as he bent down to kiss her throbbing core. He slowly removed his fingers and ran his tongue flatly up against her center before thrusting his fingers into her again and taking her clit into his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. Bella's fingers found their way to Edward's hair as she gently scratched his scalp with her nails. Edward curled his fingers up and found her sweet spot as he continued with his tongue until Bella's body arched up as her orgasm hit her with a vengeance. She gasped trying to catch her breath and recover from the most intense thing she'd experienced with Edward thus far. Edward stilled and removed his fingers as he sweetly kissed her stomach.

"Did that feel good baby?" Edward smiled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Uh huh." Bella replied, as she struggled to find something that remotely resembled words.

Bella grasped Edward's biceps and pulled him toward her wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Edward sat up bringing Bella with him and unfolding the blanket to wrap around her naked figure. Bella shook in his arms.

"God Bella, are you cold, love?" Edward asked, worriedly.

"No… I'm not cold. Just give me a minute please?" Bella begged with a whisper. "Just hold me Edward. I need to feel your arms around me."

"Are you okay baby?"

Bella giggled. "Yes Edward. I'm perfect. Now I understand why you said that they are all different… that one was definitely like a freight train."

Edward chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back lovingly. He gently lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes to make sure that she wasn't hiding something and saw nothing but love in them. Bella turned in his lap and kissed him softly, her own saltiness on his lips. Bella blushed and Edward felt the heat flame to the surface of her skin as Bella worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Are you blushing baby?" Edward asked, quietly.

"I can taste myself on you." Bella said, as she nodded.

"Mmm… you taste so fucking good baby." Edward murmured against Bella's neck as he kissed the soft spot behind her ear.

"I'm glad you think so handsome, but now you're the one who's overdressed don't you think?" Bella asked, as she knelt between his legs and hooked her fingers into his boxers to pull them down.

"Bella…" Edward said softly, as he shook his head. Bella put her finger up to his lips.

"Shh, handsome, it's your turn to relax and trust me. I'm not ready for this" she said as she grazed his erection over his boxers "to be inside me yet, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to make you feel good."

Bella hooked her fingers into Edward's boxers and slowly pulled them off of his body. She smiled when his erection smacked against his abdomen. Bella removed the boxers from his body and slowly crawled back up his body with a hungry look in her eyes.

Bella gently ran the palm of her hand up the underside of his erection.

"Ung… baby." Edward grunted.

Before Edward could manage another sound Bella had taken him into her warm, wet mouth working the tip of his cock with her tongue and then taking in as much of his length as she could. She wrapped her small hand around what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She alternated between sucking and licking, driving Edward into a frenzy.

"Fuck Bella… that feels so good." Edward moaned, as he ran his fingers into her silky hair, stroking her. He didn't want to push her down on him; he just wanted to be touching her in some way. Edward was completely lost in her. Bella quickened her pace and lightly grazed his cock with her teeth so that it was just not painful, as Edward bucked his hips into her causing his cock to hit the very back of her throat as his orgasm overtook him. Bella swallowed down his seed and watched as he writhed beneath her completely overtaken with pleasure, his eyes clamped shut, his mouth slack and his breathing quick and heavy.

Bella quickly cleaned up the length of him with her tongue, aware that he was extremely sensitive. Bella began to kiss her way up his chest but Edward reached out for her and pulled her to him as he worked to catch his breath.

"Thank you baby. That was fucking incredible." Edward breathed.

"You're welcome baby. I love you so much." Bella whispered into his chest.

Edward pulled the blanket up over them and they laid there in their little alcove. Thankfully it was a clear evening and there was nothing but the stars above them and the only noise they could hear was that of their own breathing and the soft sounds of the ocean. Wrapped up in each others arms, the perfect way for them to end their summer, neither one really wanting to let go of the other.

When Edward dropped Bella off that evening, he asked her if she would come with them to the airport. He had already asked his father and Carlisle said he would gladly welcome the company on the long trip home.

**

* * *

**

Bella had just finished her breakfast the following morning when she heard the car pull into the driveway.

"Mom! They're here, I'll see you later!" Bella called upstairs to Renee.

"Oh no, young lady. Edward isn't slipping out of here without telling me goodbye. That just won't happen." Renee said, making her way down the stairs with a laundry basket in her hands.

Edward tapped on the storm door and let himself in. "Good morning Renee. 'Morning, baby." He said, as he softly kissed Bella's temple.

"Good Morning, Edward. I'm glad you came in. I hope you didn't think I'd let you leave without telling me goodbye?" Renee smiled. "Just let me put this in the mud room and I'll walk you guys out."

"Sure." Edward smiled, as he turned to Bella. "Are you ready to go baby?"

"Yep… I'm all set." Bella replied.

Renee returned quickly and ushered Edward and Bella out the door. She walked them over to Carlisle's car where he was waiting with the windows rolled down.

"Morning Nay." Carlisle greeted her. "Bella and I shouldn't be too late getting back, but we'll probably stop for a late lunch if that's okay with you."

"Sure Carlisle, no problem. I'm glad Bella will be a bit of company for you." Renee said, with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes. Welcome company. It's just too hard on Es to take Edward to the airport." Carlisle explained.

"I know. It's hard on us all, but at least he'll be with Liz this year." Renee said, looking at Edward and patting his cheek.

"I'll go over in a bit and fix Esme and me some lunch. It will be nice to spend the afternoon together, so if you need us that's where we'll be."

Carlisle nodded. "Sounds good Nay. I appreciate it."

"Alright, you guys better get going. We don't want Edward to miss his flight." Renee said, turning to Edward again and pulling him into a tight hug.

"You take care sweetie, and you call as often as you can. We love you."

"I will." Edward promised. "I love you guys too. See you at Thanksgiving, and take care of Bella for me please Renee?"

Edward had asked the same thing of Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, but Bella was important enough to him to ask everyone. Edward climbed into the backseat of the car while Bella hugged her mom. Renee watched as they backed out of the drive and pulled away.

Bella and Edward sat in the back of Carlisle's car holding hands the entire way to Seattle, never losing their connection. They made light conversation with Carlisle about the upcoming school year and the activities that they both had coming up. October would mark the beginning of fall concert season for Edward, his days filled with classes and rehearsals. Bella would be caught up with the yearbook and the school paper in anticipation of homecoming. She couldn't help but analyze the stark contrast in their lives, as if the distance wasn't enough.

Edward watched her carefully as if he could see the storm brewing inside Bella's head. Her brows furrowed and sadness crossed her face. For a moment, Edward regretted asking Bella to accompany them to the airport, but quickly realized that he would rather have her near him with the thoughts that were swirling in her head, as opposed to leaving her to stew with them without him.

Once they were on the ferry, Edward led Bella out to the deck where they could enjoy the view of the city as they made their way closer to it. Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her into his chest.

"What is it my beautiful girl, that has you so lost in your own thoughts? You're practically shutting down on me here baby." Edward whispered in her ear. Bella turned in his arms wrapping her own around his chest and burying her face into his warm, strong chest.

"Edward… I just got to thinking how different our lives are. You'll go back to New York and go to school, and rehearsals and concerts. I'll stay here and go back to high school where things like the school paper and the yearbook seem so inconsequential in comparison." Bella admitted.

Edward gently lifted Bella's chin so that he could see her sweet face and softly wiped away the tears that he found there.

"Bella… our lives are not that different. Think about what I was doing my junior year. I was playing baseball and taking piano lessons twice a week. Only one of those things got me to where I am today. Things like yearbook and the school paper are only going to help you grow and make you a better, stronger writer. They are not inconsequential, and I am so proud of you. I can't wait to see more of your writing." Edward softly kissed her lips and then her forehead. He immediately felt her body relax in his arms. "You are so fucking smart baby, but sometimes you just over think things and make them worse than they need to be."

Bella snuggled into his chest again and murmured. "I know I just want to be enough for you."

Edward sighed. "Baby, you're everything, please don't doubt that." He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "You concerned me earlier; I could see that shit storm brewing in your pretty little head."

"I love you Edward." Bella mumbled into his chest. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I love you too baby."

Carlisle navigated the traffic to the airport easily and they were there sooner than Bella would have liked. Bella held on to Edward's carry on as Edward and Carlisle pulled his suitcases from the trunk. They walked with him into ticketing and waited as his luggage was tagged and taken to be inspected. Bella and Edward walked hand in hand to the security line where they would have to say their final goodbye. Carlisle hugged his son and promised that he would keep an eye on Bella, chuckling as he did so.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms once more, hugging her tightly and whispering sweet words of love to her that he hoped would tide her over until he could call her as soon as he landed in New York. He kissed her lips tenderly pouring his love for her into one single kiss.

"I love you baby. Take care of yourself, and I'll call you as soon as I land." Edward promised.

"I love you too Edward. Be safe."

Carlisle held out his arm for Bella and wrapped his arm around her small shoulders as she reluctantly released her grip on Edward's hand. Edward felt a tug on his heartstrings as Bella walked away with his father.

**

* * *

**

As promised, Carlisle took Bella for a late lunch after dropping Edward off at the airport, but the air between them was heavy as the fact that Edward was gone, gripped them both. Bella managed to keep her sobs to a minimum knowing that Edward would want to know how strong she'd been.

A light rain began to fall just as they pulled into the Swan's driveway. Bella laughed at the irony of the dreary weather as it reflected her own feelings. Carlisle, like his son came around and opened the door for Bella and she grabbed her bag and stepped out into the mist. Carlisle retrieved a package from the trunk of the car and then escorted Bella into her house.

"Edward wanted me to give you this, but he wanted me to wait until we got home from the airport." Carlisle said, softly.

"Thank you." Bella whispered.

Bella said goodbye to Carlisle and took the package upstairs to her room. She carefully opened the box that was tied with an emerald green ribbon. Inside, tucked in the tissue she found a beautiful silver picture frame. In the frame was a photo of Edward and her, taken when Bella had gone to New York over Spring Break. Beneath the frame was a simple black leather album with the word 'love' written beneath a square that held a different picture than the frame, but was still beautiful. The album itself was filled with pictures of Bella and Edward. Both of them unaware that the photos were being taken. Bella's eyes filled with tears as she came to the final pages of the album.

There were several pictures of Edward, all by himself. Edward sitting at a beautiful grand piano wearing a tuxedo, sitting in the park leaning up against a tree with a book in his lap, and Edward looking out the window of Liz's apartment, his cell phone to his ear and a beautiful smile on his face. There was a small post it note on the last photo… it read _'you put that smile there'_.

Bella had gotten up to take the box to the trash when she realized there was a note card tucked into the bottom of the box. Bella's name was written in Edward's personal script across the envelope. She carefully opened the note card and read:

_My Beautiful Bella,_

_I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this to you. Aunt Liz was happy to oblige in helping me, but Alice demanded that she not be left out. I hope that together the three of us have created something that you love. My favorite photo by far is the one in the frame. I remember the day Aunt Liz took that photo, but I don't remember her taking the photo itself. You looked so beautiful and happy that day. I carry the smile you had on your face that day with me everywhere._

_Thank you for one of the best summers I've ever had. Just know that when we miss each other so profoundly that there is nowhere I'd rather be than with you, where ever that may be. You are my home, and I'll always come back to you. You are my heart, always._

_Love,_

_Edward_

Bella wept as she sat down on her bed clutching the note to her chest and carefully picked up the picture frame, tracing Edward's features with her finger.

**

* * *

**

Edward had been gone nearly a week and Bella found herself helping Emmett get his room packed up and ready to go back to UDub. He and Jasper had secured an off campus apartment together and enlisted the help of friends and family to help them settle in.

Bella just had to shake her head at the fact that only her brother would wait to move in two days before school started. The truth was that Emmett wanted to move a week earlier, but felt that he couldn't abandon Bella. It hadn't been a good week for her, especially after she and Carlisle arrived back in Forks after taking Edward to the airport. All Emmett knew was that a box from Edward was involved.

"So… Baby Bell, want to tell me what was in that box that Eddie left with Carlisle for you?" Emmett asked pointedly, as Bella sat on the bed wrapping up some of his baseball memorabilia that Emmett insisted on taking with him to Seattle.

"It was a picture frame with a picture of Edward and I that his Aunt Liz took when I was there in the spring and a photo album filled with pictures of Edward and me." Bella replied somberly.

"Wow. That's a nice gift. But I don't think that's the entire reason for your melancholy this week." Emmett said, as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Em… you know it's always hard for me at first when he leaves. I go from being with him every minute that I can, to not being with him at all, and it sucks. It really sucks. Sunday, I lose you and Jazz too. I just have to get used to being on my own all over again." Bella admitted.

"Aww Baby Bell, I know it sucks. Doesn't it make it that much better when you finally get to see him again though? Doesn't it make the reunion a little bit sweeter?" Emmett asked, with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah… it does." Bella nodded with a smile.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**See you next Thursday!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**This story is rated M for a reason. Just sayin'.**

**TISSUE WARNING! This chapter deals with death… if you're sensitive to the subject you've been warned.**

**Thanks to twimom817 for taking the time to beta this… you're awesome!**

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

"Bella… we are SO making plans to go to Seattle for your birthday." Alice said excitedly.

"Ali, it's still like two weeks away. Where would we stay? With Em and Jazz? Yeah… I'm not sure that would go over too well." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Rose will be there too. If nothing else, Rosalie said we could stay at her house." Alice pointed out.

Instead of getting an apartment, Rosalie decided to spend a year living with her Dad since he moved back to Seattle over the summer. He bought a lovely three bedroom home and told Alice and Bella they were welcome anytime.

"We'll see Alice. I'll have to think about it." Bella said, knowing that she really didn't want to do much for her birthday. She was thankful that she was turning sixteen and with that came the freedom to date, but the only person she wanted to date was currently in New York.

The reality of it was that Alice had already set everything up. She had talked to Renee about it and had a big surprise set up for Bella the weekend of her birthday. Alice even had her own mom and dad in on the surprise.

Four days later, Alice and Bella started their junior year of high school. Bella kept her job at the daycare three days a week, and spent Tuesday afternoons working on the school paper while Alice was still attending ballet classes twice a week in Port Angeles. But it was on that first day of school that Alice and Bella found themselves sitting outside in the sunshine eating their lunch when a familiar voice greeted them.

"Bella! Alice!" The voice greeted them.

Bella turned to see where the voice was coming from when Alice gasped.

"Seth!" Bella exclaimed as he walked toward them. "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred here. The baseball team on the Rez kinda sucks and I wanted something a little more competitive." Seth smiled.

"Oh my god, the baseball team here could SO use your help. They kinda suck since Em, Edward and Jazzy graduated." Alice admitted.

Seth laughed. "So I've heard. Graduation 2001 took out almost the entire team. Nine players in one go. That's rough."

Bella shook her head. "You don't know the half of it Seth."

"So Bella, how is Eddie doing anyway? I kept missing him over the summer." Seth asked.

Bella hesitated. "He's good, Seth. Writing music, studying and rehearsing. Doing what he does best."

Seth could see the sadness in Bella's eyes when he asked about Edward and he immediately felt bad about doing so.

"Well hey; it was good to see you two. At least I know two friendly faces in this place. Maybe we'll luck out and get some classes together." Seth offered.

"Yeah Seth, don't be a stranger." Alice grinned.

It turned out that Bella had several classes with Seth; AP English, History, and Spanish as teacher's aides but he only had one class with Alice… computer lab. Bella and Seth found themselves sitting close to each other in their AP class and of course they shared a table during the class that they aided for.

The first week of classes seemed to go quickly as they settled into their classes and daily routines. Bella and Alice both talking each night with Edward and Jasper which was a perfect end to their days.

The second week of school, Alice began putting more pressure on Bella to decide on something for her birthday, but it wasn't until she talked to Emmett one evening after school that Bella made her decision.

"Come on Baby Bell…" Emmett pleaded. "Come to Seattle and let us take you out for your birthday. I promise it will be a fun weekend. Please?"

"Em…" Bella whined. "Alright… fine! I give up. If it makes you guys happy then so be it."

"I promise you won't regret it, lil sis." Emmett assured her.

The day before Bella's birthday was a Thursday, and Alice pestered Bella all day long to make sure that she packed everything she would need for the weekend that night so that they could just stop by and pick it up after Bella got off work and they could get on the road to Seattle.

"Alright Ali, alright. I got it; you want to get on the road as soon as possible. I'll have everything packed and waiting by the door." Bella snipped.

The next morning, the day of Bella's birthday, Bella woke up to her IM chiming telling her that she had a new message.

Pianohands620: Good morning beautiful, Happy Birthday!

LostinaBook: Thank you handsome! I think you just made my day

Pianohands620: Glad I could at least make you smile. I have to get to class, but have a good day and IM me when you get to Seattle to let me know you guys got there safely, ok?

LostinaBook: I will. Have a good day in class. I love you.

Pianohands620: Love you too sweet girl.

School went very quickly that day for Bella, and she even began to look forward to the trip to Seattle with Alice. She was excited at the prospect of seeing her brother and friends that weekend for her birthday. By the time five o'clock rolled around Bella was just antsy.

She found Alice anxiously awaiting her in the day care parking lot.

"Come on Bella, let's go!" Alice exclaimed.

"Why are you driving Jasper's car?" Bella asked, confused.

"He didn't take it to Seattle remember? He rode with Emmett, and he asked me to bring it to him." Alice answered coolly.

"Okay… so how are we supposed to get home on Sunday? Is Jasper or Emmett going to bring us home?"

Alice laughed. "No silly. My mom and your mom are coming to get us. We're going to meet them for brunch on Sunday."

Bella was satisfied with Alice's answer, but she couldn't help but think it was strange. They stopped by Bella's house so that she could grab her stuff and then they were on their way to Seattle.

"We can stop and grab a quick bite if you want, but the guys are planning on getting pizza or something after we get there." Alice offered.

"A snack would be good. I didn't really eat a lot for lunch. I have so much homework this weekend. Just a warning, if we have some free time I'm doing my homework." Bella warned her.

Alice snickered. "Right… free time, you just keep telling yourself that."

They stopped and got some fast food french fries and chocolate shakes to dip them in and were on their way. When they got to the ferry, Alice called Jasper to let him know where they were. Not twenty minutes later they were pulling into the complex where Emmett and Jasper lived, not far from the UDub campus. They grabbed their bags from Jasper's car and made their way up to the second floor apartment.

"Hey, Ali Cat." Jasper said giving Alice a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Baby." Alice greeted Jasper as she breezed into the apartment and immediately went to drop her things in his bedroom.

"Hey Little One, Happy Birthday!" Jasper smiled widely at Bella, pulling her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Jazz." Bella smiled. "Thanks for having us this weekend."

"You're welcome Little One. You know you're welcome anytime… seriously." Jasper smiled at her again. "You can put your stuff in Emmett's room. He and Rose just ran out to pick up a few things and get dinner. They should be back shortly."

Bella passed Alice in the hall as she walked toward Emmett's room. Alice had a huge grin on her face. No sooner had Bella dropped her bag in the bedroom than she turned around and went back out to find Alice and Jasper.

"Are we staying in this evening, or going out again?" Bella asked,unsure.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other.

"That depends on you Bella, it's your birthday. Tomorrow and Sunday everything has been planned out though." Alice answered.

"Well what is the game plan when Em and Rose get back?" Bella asked.

"Well… we'll eat and then we can either go out or stay in and watch a movie or something." Jasper answered softly.

Bella was starting to get a little mad that neither Jasper nor Alice would give her an answer one way or the other.

"Look, all I want to know is if I should put my pajamas on or not." Bella snipped.

"Little One, if you want to put your pajamas on and get comfy that's fine. That actually sounds like a helluva plan to me." Jasper said, putting his arm around Bella's shoulder and led her down the hallway.

Once Bella was changed into her soft flannel pajama bottoms and tank top, she padded back out into the living room to find Jasper lounging on the couch in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He had put a movie into the DVD player and motioned for Bella to make herself comfortable on the sofa.

"What are we watching?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Four Rooms. It's a Quentin Tarantino movie… that guy is a fuckin' genius." Jasper replied.

"Didn't he direct Pulp Fiction?"

"Yeah." Jasper nodded.

"Hey guys, Rosalie just called me, she said they're on their way, and should be here in fifteen minutes." Alice said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and walked into the living area passing a bottle to Bella.

Bella couldn't help but giggle at the opening credits; it was so strange it was funny. They weren't too far into the movie when they heard keys jingling in the lock. Jasper and Alice both jumped up from their spots on the sofa.

Bella's eyes were glued to the crazy scene in the movie, too entranced to pay attention to what was happening behind her, she vaguely noticed Alice and Jasper jumping from the sofa.

"Jeez guys, where's the fire?" Bella asked. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie and moved to head toward the kitchen. She saw Rosalie come in the door with two grocery bags in her hands and she immediately rushed over to help her set them onto the counter. She found it odd that Jasper was just standing there with a big smile on his face while Alice stood in the doorway of the hall. Emmett came in and set the pizzas down where Bella had started unloading the groceries.

"Happy Birthday lil sis." Emmett said, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Em."

Bella heard someone clear their throat behind her and she quickly turned around. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. There in all his emerald eyed, bronze haired glory was Edward.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Hey beautiful girl." Edward chuckled. "Happy Birthday baby." He said, kissing her sweetly and set her down on her feet.

"How is it possible that you're here?" Bella asked softly as Edward wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Bella, it's your sixteenth birthday. There is no place else in the world I'd rather be than here this very moment." Edward smiled.

"You are the very best birthday present ever." Bella murmured into his chest.

Seeing the look on Bella's face was all the confirmation that Edward needed to justify his whirlwind trip. When Alice had asked him over the summer if he thought that bringing Bella to Seattle for the weekend for her birthday was a good idea, he was all for it. He knew that she wouldn't be much for celebrating as she had already told him that she didn't want to make any elaborate plans for the day because it wasn't worth it if he wasn't there to celebrate the her day with her. Then he asked Alice what she thought of him surprising Bella and coming home for her birthday weekend. She wholeheartedly agreed that Bella would love it. Thankfully his parents easily agreed and were able to book an inexpensive flight for the time he needed.

"Let's eat baby, I'm starving." Edward admitted.

"I'll get our pizza, you go get comfy handsome. We just started a movie." Bella smiled.

Bella fixed two plates of pizza and two glasses of Dr. Pepper for Edward and herself while Edward changed. He reappeared wearing a pair of navy plaid lounge pants and a gray t-shirt. Like Bella, he was barefoot. Bella and Edward sat on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table while Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all curled up on the sofa. When they were done eating, Edward pushed the coffee table out of the way and stretched out gently guiding Bella over to sit in between his legs.

After the movie, Alice pulled out a birthday cake for Bella and lit the candles. They all sang to her and she closed her eyes and made her wish as she blew out the candles.

"Good job baby." Edward cooed into Bella's ear.

Bella smiled back at him and cupped his cheek with her small hand.

"You look so tired Edward." Bella said softly.

"I am love. It's been a long day." Edward admitted.

"Oh shit." Emmett gasped. "Ali, did you bring the feather bed?" He asked.

"Oh! Yeah I did. It's still in the trunk of Jazz's car though." Alice replied.

"That's alright, I'll go get it, since I'm the only one dressed around here." Emmett grumbled.

Rosalie laughed. "Oh suck it up big boy."

"Bella… I hope you don't mind, it being your birthday and all, but I was hoping that you'd make breakfast really quick before crashing out for the night?" Rosalie asked sweetly.

Bella shook her head. "Let me guess… Edward's favorite French toast?"

Rosalie just smiled. "We got everything you'll need while we were at the store."

Bella went to work making their breakfast while Edward sat on the counter watching her. He loved to watch her in the kitchen, she was so comfortable there. Bella knew exactly where everything was in Emmett and Jasper's kitchen because she and Renee spent the time to organize it just right. While she worked, Emmett came back with the feather bed and spread it out on the floor in front of the sofa while Rosalie brought out extra pillows and blankets.

"Where is everyone sleeping?" Edward asked tiredly.

"Well… technically you, me and Jazz are supposed to be sleeping in the living room. Ali's going to take Jazz's room and Rosie and Baby Bell are going to bunk in my room." Emmett answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And in reality?" Edward chuckled.

"In reality, it's up to the girls. You know me; I'd like nothing better than to wake up next to my girl." Emmett admitted.

Alice was about to say something when Bella spoke. "Em, if it's okay with you, I'd like to sleep closer to Edward. I don't want to kick you out of your room and I know you want to be with Rose so…"

They all looked at Alice to see what she was preparing to say.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"I was just going to say that I wanted to sleep closer to Jazz. That is if it's okay with you Edward." Alice gave her brother a hopeful look.

Edward just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Eddie… Jazz… come on." Emmett said, gesturing toward the hall with his hand.

Bella looked at Rosalie wide eyed. "What the…"

"I'm sure everything's fine girly… don't worry about it." Rosalie said.

"Em had a feeling that you'd want to spend as much time with Eddie as you possibly could. But he swore to your dad that there would be no _'hanky panky'_ going on beneath his roof between his sixteen year old sister and her boyfriend. And I'm sure that Eddie's feeling the same way about Alice."

"What happens behind closed doors is no one else's business!" Alice scoffed.

"Ali… Edward is your brother and Jasper is his best friend. Put yourself in Edward's position. Would you really want to know if someone was deflowering your little sister behind closed doors?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but still!" Alice argued.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper emerged from Emmett's bedroom.

"Alright ladies… here's the deal. Everyone is allowed to sleep with their respective partners. BUT… we're in agreement that the doors have to stay open. No funny business behind closed doors. The doors would have to stay open anyway as that's the only way to get into the bathrooms." Emmett said in an official tone that made Bella giggle.

"Em… you sounded just like Dad."

"Yeah well, I promised him that I would watch over you this weekend. Something about keeping your virtue in tact." Emmett muttered.

Bella blushed. "Oh it's in tact alright, and it's not going anywhere anytime soon, you don't have to worry about that Em."

"Alright, well I'm beat. Help yourself to whatever. Close the door before you turn the light on in the bathroom if you come in to use my bathroom ok? But if you use Jazz's turn the light on first." Emmett said, before heading toward his bedroom.

"Jackass." Jasper snorted and everyone laughed.

Bella finished up their breakfast and slid it into the fridge before going in to grab her toiletry bag and get ready for bed, Edward did the same as soon as Bella was done.

"I guess we got the floor whether we wanted it or not sweet girl." Edward said, as he straightened out the blankets on the feather bed.

"I could care less where we sleep, as long as I'm close to you Edward. If you flew all this way to spend the weekend with me for my birthday I want to be with you and not in the room next door without you." Bella said softly as she laid down.

Edward gently pulled her into his arms and Bella snuggled into his chest and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

After breakfast the next day, they went to the Seattle aquarium and spent the better part of the day looking at all the exhibits there. Bella was amazed by the sea otters; they were so entertaining to watch. Edward couldn't help but smile at her; it was the simple things that made her happy. When they left the aquarium, they decided to check out Pike Place Market. They stayed there until well into the evening, perusing the shops and vendors. They stopped for dinner at an inexpensive little café where they laughed and simply enjoyed each other's company.

Their evening was spent much like the previous night, they all changed into their pajamas while Bella and Alice made popcorn and they sat and watched movies. Old habits die hard, and that was so true for this group of friends.

When everyone else had gone to bed, Bella once again snuggled into Edward's chest. Edward's strong, warm arms enveloping her completely.

"Did your birthday wish come true beautiful girl?" Edward asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm." Bella murmured into his chest with a smile.

"I love you Bella." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Edward." Bella whispered back to him softly kissing his chest.

They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, and Edward woke early to find a mass of mahogany hair splayed across his chest. Bella's arm was haphazardly thrown across his chest as well, but her head was buried somewhere at his side. He gently pushed Bella's hair out of the way in search of her lovely face. She stirred long enough to bring her face back up to his chest, once again snuggling into him. He softly kissed her forehead and he knew in that moment that he could wake up to that beautiful creature everyday for the rest of his life and die a happy man.

Bella woke a few hours later to a swirl of voices around her. She squeezed her eyes shut and nuzzled her face into Edward's chest. It was strange for her to sleep in such close proximity to him, but it felt right and she loved every moment of it. She had to because it would be gone before she knew it. She could feel Edward chuckle beneath her. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Edward was aware that Bella was not a morning person. If someone woke her up, she could be grouchy and irritable for a good part of the day, but if she woke on her own she'd remain quiet until she could shake the cobwebs of sleep from her head.

"Morning…" Bella murmured.

Rosalie chuckled from her perch on the sofa. "Em, Jazz, Ali and I are going to Starbucks to get coffee… do you guys want anything?"

Bella sat up and attempted to wipe the sleepies from her eyes as Edward gently rubbed her back.

"Can I have one of those caramel frappy thingies?" Bella asked quietly.

"You got it girly." Rosalie smiled. "Edward?"

"I'll take a caramel macchiato." Edward replied.

"Alright. You guys think you can handle getting ready while we're out?" Rosalie asked.

Edward chuckled. "I think we'll manage somehow. Bella's gonna need that caffeine though."

"Babe, you ready?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"Yep… got their orders." Rosalie replied. "You two be good." She said pointing to Edward and Bella.

Together, Edward and Bella watched as their friends left to get coffee.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm." Bella nodded. "What time is it?"

Edward reached over and checked his watch. "Just after nine."

Edward sat up and pushed Bella's hair away from her shoulder and softly kissed it.

"Your hair has gotten so long baby." Edward said running his fingers through her long locks.

"I know… I need to get it cut." Bella said quietly.

"But I love it long." Edward pouted.

Bella giggled. "I can almost sit on it it's so long Edward. It's time to cut it. Besides… I've been getting more headaches than usual. I think it's the weight from my hair. It sounds crazy I know, but…"

"Shh… baby its okay. I believe you. I'm not saying don't get it cut, I'm just saying don't cut off all the length." Edward said as he kissed her temple. "Now, do you want to shower first or do you want me to?"

They took turns showering and getting ready for their day. They were supposed to meet Esme and Renee for lunch at twelve-thirty.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella all met Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee at the Cheesecake Factory for lunch. Carlisle and Charlie coming was an unexpected surprise for Bella just like Edward was.

"Happy Belated Birthday Bella." Esme said softly as she gave Bella a hug. "You seemed to enjoy this place when we came for Alice's birthday, so we thought we'd try it again for yours."

"Thank you Esme, and thank you for flying Edward in for my birthday. He's the best birthday present I could have ever asked for." Bella said as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

Carlisle overheard the exchange and chuckled. "Bella… you only turn sixteen once. We thought we'd help make it as memorable as possible."

Bella smiled and gave Carlisle a hug. "Thank you." She said simply.

Everyone enjoyed good food and good conversation. Bella never left Edward's side and Edward's eyes were constantly on Bella. A slice of Belgian chocolate cheesecake with a single candle in it was brought out for Bella and they sang Happy Birthday to her. She blushed not quite knowing what to wish for. Everything she wanted was sitting beside her, and her wish from Friday night had come true. She had been able to wake up in Edward's arms for two days in a row. Bella felt quite content. She squeezed her eyes shut and blew out the candle while everyone clapped.

"Time for presents!" Alice chirped.

"Oh no Ali! You've given me too much as it is, we've had such a great weekend, and you surprised me by flying Edward here." Bella protested.

"Bella… you can't have a birthday without presents!" Alice said, pushing a wrapped box at Bella.

Bella felt incredibly spoiled. Alice and Jasper had given her a beautiful, leather bound journal and a scrapbook in which she could keep all her articles and published works in, Emmett and Rosalie gave her a UDub Baseball sweatshirt. Carlisle and Esme gave her a gift card to a large chain bookstore, Renee gave her a leather backpack purse with a soft leather wallet inside and there was money tucked into the wallet. Charlie gave her a roadside emergency kit. Bella was confused about the gift from Charlie.

"Dad, I don't have a driver's license let alone a car… what in the world would I need this for?" Bella asked.

"Well, sweetie… that's what this is for." Renee said passing Bella a small box. Bella opened the little box to find a key fob.

"A car?" Bella gasped.

Charlie and Renee nodded.

"It's from Opa and Oma." Renee said passing her a card.

Bella opened the card to find a picture of a dark blue Volkswagen Jetta. She couldn't fight the tears that streamed down her face.

"I love it." Bella whispered.

"You've got one last gift baby." Edward said passing Bella a little blue box.

"Edward! You didn't have to get me anything, you being here is more than I ever could have asked for. That was the best gift." Bella said looking down at the inoffensive box in front of her.

"I wanted to. It's not the gift I wanted to give you…" Edward said giving a pointed look at Emmett, who looked very guilty. "but when I heard that you were getting a car, I knew you'd need one of these."

Bella pulled the white ribbon off and lifted the little lid. Tucked inside in a little blue bag was a sterling silver key chain with a heart on the end. On one side it was inscribed:

_Be safe, I love you. Always, Edward_

"Thank you babe, I love it." Bella whispered into Edward's ear.

"Thank you everyone for every thing. I can't tell you how much this means to me that you're all here. And a car… wow! I don't even have my license yet!" Bella gushed and everyone laughed.

"No but you will sweetie… I've got your test scheduled for next week!" Renee smiled.

Bella once again rode with the Cullen's to take Edward to the airport that afternoon, while Charlie and Renee spent time with Emmett. Bella sighed as she said goodbye to Edward just before he went through the line at security.

"Be good baby." Edward said, holding Bella in his arms. "I'll be back for Thanksgiving before you know it."

"I know you will. You've kept your promise about coming home to me even when I didn't expect it." Bella smiled.

"I love you Bella." Edward said, gently kissing her soft lips.

"I love you too." Bella said, hugging him once more before letting him go.

Alice linked her arm through Bella's and together the two friends followed Esme and Carlisle back to the car.

**

* * *

**

"I'll pick you up from school at two-thirty Bella. Your appointment is at three and we don't want to be late." Renee told her as she ran out to the driveway where Alice was waiting to take her to school.

"Alright, bye mom!" Bella yelled behind her.

Thankfully for Bella, she had her new car to take her driver's test in. She was glad that she didn't have to take it in her mom's SUV. If she had, she could only imagine how much lower her score for parallel parking and a three point turn would have been. But Bella passed her test with flying colors, and she loved her new car. She excitedly called Edward as soon as she got home.

"Edward! I got my driver's license!" Bella exclaimed.

"Congrats baby, I knew you could do it." Edward said proudly.

"Oh babe, I was so worried about it, but I got a ninety-eight!"

Edward chuckled. "I'm glad that you're so happy, love. Does that mean that you'll be picking me up from the airport when I come home for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, umm I don't think I'm quite ready to drive to Seattle yet." Bella said nervously.

"Well, maybe we'll have to make a practice run or two over the holidays how does that sound?" Edward asked.

"Better than me going by myself." Bella sighed. "But at least now I can drive back and forth to school and work."

"That's true baby. I love you and I'm so proud of you Bella. You need to send me a picture of you and your new car."

"I will. I love you too. I better go, I have to call Alice, and I have a ton of homework. Call me this weekend?" Bella asked, hopeful.

"You know I will. Be safe baby." Edward pleaded.

They said goodbye and ended the call. Bella immediately called Alice's cell phone and left her a message letting her know that she didn't need a ride to school the next day.

**

* * *

**

Alice and Bella really began to settle into their first semester at school. Bella found herself spending more and more time with Seth because of their shared classes, and they found that they worked well together.

At first, Seth worried that Edward would have a problem with Bella spending so much time with him. Bella explained to him that she had grown up with Edward and Jasper, and saw them first as brothers and friends. Bella had known Seth for a while as well. She was thirteen when Emmett, Edward and Jasper started playing baseball with the boys down at La Push, and while Seth was too young at the time to play with them he always tagged along because he was friends with the other boys from the Res.

"Seth, you're just like Edward and Jasper. Well, before Edward and I started going out anyway. You're my friend and you have been for a while, and you're Edward's friend too. He trusts you, but if anything happened to me while I was with you… I'm pretty sure he'd come after you with a bat." Bella giggled.

"So you've told Edward that we hang out and stuff?" Seth asked, curiously.

"Of course, silly. There isn't anything I can't talk to him about. Edward trusts me too, ya know." Bella answered.

The truth of it was that Edward was seven shades of jealous when he found out that Bella was spending a lot of her spare time with Seth. It wasn't that he didn't like Seth; he just didn't like that Seth could spend time with his girlfriend when he couldn't. Edward trusted Bella implicitly, and he knew that Seth would keep an eye on her.

"So, do you think Edward would have a problem if I asked you to go to the Homecoming dance with me? I mean, not like a date, just as a friend." Seth clarified.

"Seth… it wouldn't matter if Edward had a problem with it or not. I have a problem with it. To me, a dance is something that you go to with your boyfriend. My boyfriend's in New York. I just… can't. I'm sorry." Bella said sadly.

"Hey Bella, its okay. I just thought you'd like to go out and do something. I hope that you're not planning on bailing on the bonfire on Saturday." Seth smiled.

"The bonfire. Yeah, I guess I forgot about that. Emmett, Jazz and Rose are coming in for the weekend, so I'm sure that we'll all be down at the beach for that." Bella confirmed.

Friday night, Bella walked into the Forks High football complex with Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice were already waiting for them up in the stands and were saving seats for them.

"Hey Em! Hey Rose!" Alice greeted them with quick hugs.

"Hey there Ali Cat." Emmett said, ruffling Alice's hair.

"Hey Pixie, how are ya girlie?" Rosalie greeted her.

"I'm perfect now that Jazz is home!" Alice said, excitedly.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders, but he knew the sadness would wash over Bella anyway. Bella saw Seth walking toward the stands and cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered at him.

"Seth!" Bella yelled, waving her arms.

Seth came up and joined them in the stands, greeting everyone before he sat down next to Bella.

"You look sad Bella." Seth observed. "Missing Edward?"

Bella nodded, her eyes downcast.

"Thanksgiving will be here before you know it." Seth promised.

"I know." Bella said quietly.

**

* * *

**

Early the next morning, Esme called to see if Bella would join her for tea that afternoon. It had been a couple weeks since Bella had been over to the Cullen's for tea with Esme and Bella knew that it was something both she and Esme enjoyed.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could come over sweetheart!" Esme gushed.

"Me too Esme. I'm sorry I haven't been by in a few weeks. I've just been busy with school." Bella apologized.

Esme asked her how school was going and Bella explained that it was good. She felt challenged by taking on the yearbook, and that task had kept her busy in the past few weeks. They had a deadline for the senior layout and homecoming and Bella had spent a lot of long hours working on it to make sure it was done.

Bella asked Esme how her fundraising was going and a sad expression crossed Esme's face.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to leave that to my fraternity sisters."

"Why? You've worked so hard on it Esme." Bella said, concerned.

"Well, that's one of the reasons I asked you over sweetheart. I may have to go to Chicago for a while. My father isn't well. He had to have surgery to remove his gallbladder yesterday, and while his doctor is positive he'll make a full recovery it's left my mother in a bit of a panic. I'll see how he does over the next few days and then decide if and when I'll go." Esme said, quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he gets better." Bella said, reaching out for Esme's hands.

"Me too. I don't know what my mother will do without him." Esme admitted sadly.

As Bella drove home that afternoon she couldn't wipe Esme's sad expression from her memory. She knew deep down that Esme was hurting, and felt helpless to stop it. When Bella arrived home, she found Renee and Rosalie in the kitchen baking cookies. She relayed to them what Esme had revealed to her about her father's declining health.

"Esme told me that he wasn't doing well a couple weeks ago. But maybe now with this surgery he'll get better." Renee offered, trying to stay positive.

"Yeah, maybe." Bella said quietly.

Unfortunately, Esme's father didn't get better. His health continued to decline and nearly a month after Bella had spent the afternoon having tea with Esme, flight arrangements were made and Esme traveled to Chicago to help her mother with her ailing father.

Thankfully, Edward and Alice kept Bella and her family updated.

"How is your Grandpa doing?" Bella asked Edward one evening over the phone.

"The same. They're keeping him in the hospital because they are draining some type of fluid from his lungs, but they swear it's not pneumonia. They don't know exactly what is wrong with him." Edward replied.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Bella said sadly.

"I know baby, me too. Well, something other than recording my compositions and sending them to him. Mom said that he's been listening to them all day everyday. She said the nurses are starting to go crazy from it." Edward chuckled.

"I bet they secretly love it and wish they had someone so wonderfully talented to make recordings for them."

"You're biased beautiful girl." Edward said.

Bella could hear the smile in his voice.

"So when is your last class before Thanksgiving break?" Bella asked softly.

"Two days before Thanksgiving. My last class is out at three, and then I'll go straight to the airport. My flight gets in at eight forty-five." Edward replied.

"I can't wait to see you babe." Bella almost whispered.

"I know love; I can't wait to see you either." Edward replied.

Two days before Thanksgiving, Renee received a frantic call from Carlisle just as Bella was leaving for school.

"Renee, I'm sorry for calling so early. I just wanted to let you know that Alice and I are going to Chicago. Esme's father just isn't getting any better and his doctors have summoned the family." Carlisle said sadly.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry to hear that Carlisle. Is there anything we can do?" Renee asked.

"Not at the moment Renee. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry about Thanksgiving. I've changed Edward's flight; he and Liz will be meeting us in Chicago. Tell Bella I'm very sorry. I know how much she was looking forward to seeing Edward." Carlisle apologized.

"Nonsense Carlisle. This is a family emergency; you do what you have to do to take care of family. Bella will understand. Just let us know if there is anything we can do and give everyone our love."

"Thanks Renee. I'll try and keep you posted, but if you don't hear from us, you guys take care and have a Happy Thanksgiving." Carlisle said, and Renee heard the phone softly click ending the call.

That afternoon, Bella returned from school and went up to her room to finish up an article she was working on for the school paper. She turned on her computer to do a little research and decided to pull up her instant messenger.

Pianohands620: Beautiful girl, I am SO sorry. I won't be home for Thanksgiving. My Grandpa has taken a turn for the worst and my family needs me in Chicago. I will call you as soon as I can. I love you.

Bella was in disbelief as she read the words on the screen. _I_ _won't be home for Thanksgiving_ played on a loop in her head. She reached over and turned off her phone. After breaking his promise to her that he would always come home to her, Edward was the last person Bella wanted to talk to.

Bella acted as if she were in a fog. She somehow made her way from her desk to her bed where she curled up and sobbed.

The house was dark that evening when Renee came home from work, it was odd considering Bella's car was parked in front of the house indicating that Bella was home from school.

"Bella?" Renee called out as she removed her coat and carefully hung it in the closet.

When she didn't get an answer, she slowly made her way up the stairs toward Bella's bedroom. She found Bella curled up in a ball asleep, clutching her Eeyore that Emmett had given her. Renee heard the hum of the computer behind her and turned to jiggle the mouse. She saw Edward's message to Bella on the screen and sighed. She gently covered Bella with a blanket and left the room.

Emmett and Rosalie came in the front door just as Renee was descending the stairs.

"Hey Mom." Emmett greeted Renee somberly.

"Hey Sweetie." Renee said, hugging her son.

"Hi Rosalie, how are you honey?" Renee asked Rosalie.

"I'm good Mom. How is everything?" Rosalie asked.

"Not good I'm afraid." Renee said, frowning. "Edward sent Bella an IM to let her know that he won't be here for Thanksgiving and it looks like she got it not long ago. She's asleep on her bed now."

"Damn." Emmett sighed. "I hate this for both of them mom."

"I know honey, but it's his Grandfather. He needs to be there with his family." Renee reminded Emmett.

The house phone rang and Renee turned to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Renee." The caller greeted her.

"Hi Edward, how are you honey?" Renee asked, worried.

"Honestly, I've been better." Edward sighed.

"I bet you have honey." Renee affirmed.

"Is Bella there? I've been trying to call her cell but it goes straight to voicemail."

"Yes she is." Renee replied, and then softly asked Emmett to go wake up his sister because Edward was on the phone.

"Renee, if she was sleeping you didn't have to wake her; I could have called back later."

"It's alright Edward." Renee said. Then she heard Bella shouting hysterically from upstairs.

"NO! I don't want to talk to him. He promised! He promised he would always come home. He LIED!" Bella shouted at Emmett.

"Baby Bell, his grandfather is sick… he had no control over it. You know that he would rather come home to Forks." Emmett said, trying to reason with her.

Edward heard the entire exchange through the phone and his heart broke. He knew he was breaking his promise to her, but like Emmett said, it was something that he had no control over. In a perfect world, his grandfather would be happy and healthy and Edward would be on a plane on his way home to Forks and to Bella. Life just doesn't always work out quite the way you want it to.

"Edward, honey I'm sure you heard that. I'm sorry sweetie. She's hurting. Give her some time; I'm sure she'll come to her senses." Renee said sadly.

"Yeah, loud and clear. It's alright Renee… just please tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry." Edward said, attempting to rub away the

ache in his chest.

Edward knew in his heart that Bella understood he needed to be in Chicago to see his grandfather. He knew her anger stemmed from a broken promise and he truly hoped that she would forgive him. It wasn't like he broke his promise on purpose. Edward would never intentionally hurt Bella.

"I will sweetie. You guys call us if there is anything we can do, okay? Give our love to your Mom, Dad and Alice." Renee offered.

"Thanks Renee. Talk to you guys soon."

Edward ended the call and sunk down in the chair in the hospitals uncomfortable waiting room.

"Edward, is everything alright Son?" Carlisle asked softly.

"No. Bella's pissed and won't talk to me. So much so that she shut off her phone and she screamed at Emmett when Renee asked him to wake her up and tell her that I was on the phone." Edward said, running his hands through his already unruly hair.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm sorry, son. I knew she'd be upset, but I had no idea she'd be angry. I'm sure she'll calm down after a while and be more rational."

"That's what Renee said." Edward laughed without humor. "I hurt her, Dad. I promised her I'd always come home to her, and I broke that promise."

"Edward, you didn't have a choice. We need you here. Your mother, Aunt and Grandmother need you. Bella will be around for a long, long time. Unfortunately, your Grandfather won't. It's only a matter of time now." Carlisle reminded him.

Carlisle eventually dragged four tired women and his exhausted son from the hospital early in the morning of the day before Thanksgiving. They returned less than six hours later at the urgent request of the physician and nurses. Esme, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Liz and Esme and Liz's mother, Virginia all took turns sitting at the bedside of the Patriarch of the Platt family.

At some point in the afternoon, a nurse came by offering them a small book describing the process of death and how to cope with it. Carlisle had seen the book before, but it was a first for the rest of his family. He urged them all to read it, and they did each and every one of them reduced to tears while reading it.

Carlisle quietly entered his father-in-law's hospital room and joined his mother-in-law at his bedside, gently wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.

"He's not in any pain is he Carlisle?" Virginia asked softly.

"No, the morphine is keeping him comfortable." Carlisle replied.

"Ginny, even though he's in a narcotic induced sleep, it's still believed that he can hear you. Talk to him." Carlisle urged.

"Is this the doctor in you speaking or my son-in-law speaking?" Virginia asked her question perfectly legitimate.

"Your son-in-law. Ginny, you know I believe that love and nurturing heals the soul just as medication heals the body. Together they are a very powerful tool. I think you need to tell him that it's okay for him to let go." Carlisle said honestly.

"I'm not ready for him to go yet. What will I do without him?" Virginia asked, her eyes full of tears.

"You'll live on. He wouldn't want you to not live your life, and he lives on in Esme, and Liz and even Edward and Alice. Their lives are possible because of him." Carlisle smiled softly.

"Can I have a minute alone with him?" Virginia asked, as she wiped away her tears.

"Sure, we'll just be outside if you need us." Carlisle said as he kissed her temple and turned to leave the room.

Esme's mother came out of the room a few minutes later asking both of her daughters to go in and sit with their father. She knew that his spirit was leaving his body and wanted someone to be with him until he was completely gone. She had said her goodbyes and made peace with his death.

Edward went in and sat with his mother and Aunt as they watched their father and Edward's grandfather take his last breath. Esme and Liz each kissed their father's cheek and Edward squeezed his hand and the three silently left the room.

Carlisle somberly drove his family home from the hospital. The arrangements for the funeral would have to wait until Friday. Upon the return to his grandmother's home, Edward slipped out to the back garden to try and call Bella.

Emmett answered the phone.

"Hey Em. Is Bella around?" Edward asked.

"Yeah man but she's still not wanting to talk to you. I've tried to get her to call you all day, she just won't budge." Emmett said, sadly.

"Em… tell her I'm begging. I need to talk to her." Edward pleaded, his voice breaking.

"Eddie, is everything alright man?" Emmett said, concerned.

Emmett knew Edward well, and he knew something was seriously wrong or seriously bothering his friend.

"He's gone Em. I sat right there and watched as the life left his body." Edward sobbed into the phone.

"Jesus, Eddie. Man, I'm sorry. Is there anything we can do?" Emmett asked.

"I just need to talk to Bella. I need to hear her voice." Edward begged.

"Alright, Eddie. Calm down. You just hang tight and I'll call you back in a few, okay?"

"Okay." Edward said, ending the call.

Emmett turned to Rosalie who was sitting next to him on the sofa and explained the phone call from Edward. Rosalie agreed to try and get Bella to call Edward while Emmett went into the kitchen to give Renee the news.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked softly, tapping on Bella's bedroom door.

"Come in." Bella sniffled.

"Hey Girly." Rosalie said with a small smile.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" Bella asked.

"I think you really need to give Edward a call." Rosalie said bluntly.

"Why would I want to do that? He lied to me." Bella said snidely.

"Because he just called and told Em that his grandfather passed away. That's why. He needs you Bella. Get your head out of your ass long enough to see that." Rosalie instructed her.

Tears started falling down Bella's face. She knew that Edward's grandfather was important to him. He didn't see him nearly enough, but Edward loved him very much. Bella picked up her phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Bella…" Edward breathed.

"Hi…" Bella said in a small voice. "I'm sorry about your Grandpa."

"Oh Bella…" Edward sobbed, as Bella's heart broke all over again.

Bella tried her best to soothe Edward. She sobbed along with him on the phone. She cried for his loss, she cried because she was so far away from him and couldn't be there to physically soothe him, and she cried for Esme and Liz and the loss of their father, and she cried for Alice and the loss of her grandfather. Never once did she speak of her anger toward Edward and her nonsensical anger for his unintentional lie.

Edward returned to New York the Sunday after Thanksgiving, unable to stay in Chicago for his grandfather's funeral. Carlisle and Alice returned to Forks the day after the funeral while Esme and Liz stayed on to help their mother.

Carlisle kept to his word and let Renee know all the details. When he called to let her know that he and Alice would be coming home, Renee insisted that he and Alice come for dinner on their way home from the airport.

When Carlisle and Alice arrived at the Swan's the first Wednesday in December, they were greeted with fierce hugs from a teary Bella.

"Ali…" Bella breathed as she held on to her friend.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried.

While the girls hugged and cried, Renee warmly greeted Carlisle with a hug and welcomed him home. She told him to make himself comfortable, but he preferred to stand after the long flight and then the long car ride home from Seattle. The girls joined them in the kitchen not too much later.

"Bella, you might give Edward a call. I know you're still angry with him, but he would sincerely like to hear from you. The last week has been incredibly hard on him." Carlisle pleaded.

Bella felt awful hearing that from Carlisle.

"And Bella… for what it's worth, I promise he'll be home for Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: Lots of new readers this past week! I'd LOVE to hear what you think about this lil story! PLEASE Review… =)**

**I'm kare831 on twitter… come say Hi! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to my wonderful beta twimom817 for all her hard work.**

**Just a reminder that April is Autism Awareness Month, and twimom817 and I are co-writing a one shot for Fandom Gives Back. For a $5.00 donation you'll get our one shot as well as a collaboration of stories from other wonderful writers.**

**Go to: http (colon) /thefandomgivesback (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**(remember to take out the spaces)**

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**

* * *

**

December brought a torrent of cold weather and a heavy dose of guilt for Bella. After Carlisle and Alice returned from Chicago, she could only bring herself to call Edward once. Bella wanted to hear the rich, velvety tenor of his voice and bask in the comfort it brought to her, but it did nothing to assuage the guilt she felt, nor could it bring her the strength she needed to apologize.

Edward couldn't bring himself to think about the ache in his chest whenever he thought about Bella. He was still grieving over the loss of his grandfather and needed to focus on getting through his finals so that he could return home for Christmas. Aunt Liz returned to New York about a week and a half after the funeral. Edward wasn't a fool; he knew his mother had sent her back to New York so he wasn't in the apartment alone.

Edward finished the last of his finals on the day that marked the three week anniversary of his grandfather's death. The following day, he and Aunt Liz would fly together to Seattle to join the rest of their family in Forks for the holidays.

Esme returned home to Forks just two days earlier than Edward and Liz, with her mother in tow.

Edward hadn't been home longer than ten minutes before kissing his Mom and Grandmother and taking off for Bella's. When Edward pulled up in front of the Swan's there was only one car in the driveway; Charlie's police cruiser. Edward figured that Bella was just out at the store grabbing something for dinner that evening, so he knocked on the front door.

"Hey Edward." Charlie greeted him.

"Hey Charlie. How are ya?" Edward asked.

"I'm good son, how are you doing?" Charlie replied.

"I'm alright, is Bella home?" Edward asked, already knowing that she wasn't.

"No, she's down at La Push with Seth. You might call her son; I don't think she'll be home until later this evening."

Edward stood on the Swan's front porch stunned. He had IM'd Bella earlier in the week to let her know when he would be home. As for Charlie, he had no idea what was going on. Edward thanked Charlie and told him that he would make sure to call Bella. He did so, right after slipping back into the driver's seat of his car.

"Hi." Bella answered.

"Hi ba… Bella." Edward replied. "I just stopped by your house to see you, but Charlie said you were in La Push. He also said that he didn't think you'd be home until later tonight."

"Umm yeah. Seth and I are going to a movie in Port Angeles." Bella replied quietly.

Edward's heart sunk and his eyes burned red.

"You're going on a date? Were you planning on telling me about this?" Edward asked, angrily.

"No, I'm going out with a friend who also happens to be male. And I did tell you about it, Edward. I sent you an IM about it yesterday, right after I got your IM saying when you'd be home. Seth and I just made the plans yesterday at lunch, and I sent you an IM about it when I got home from work last night." Bella spat back at him.

"Fine." Edward spat at her and ended the call. He shoved his key into the ignition and drove home.

Edward went straight to his room and slammed the door shut. He dreaded the day when Bella would tell him that she wanted to date someone else who was closer to her own age and closer location wise. It seemed that day had finally come.

Later that evening, Alice gently knocked on Edward's door.

"Hey… Emmett, Rose and Jazz are here. They want you to come down and hang out with them." Alice said, softly.

"I don't think I'd be very good company right now, Ali Cat." Edward said, honestly.

"Edward… what's wrong?" Alice asked, concerned as Jasper tapped on the door.

"Hey man." Jasper greeted Edward.

"Hey Jazz." Edward muttered.

"Well?" Alice asked. "Spit it out… something's up with you big brother."

Edward asked Jasper to close the door and he told Jasper and Alice about everything that transpired that afternoon, from his drive to the Swan's, the chat with Charlie and the phone call to Bella. By the time  
Edward was done, Alice was fuming and Jasper wasn't far behind her.

"Edward, honestly I know that she's been hanging out with Seth a lot. He sits with us at lunch and has for a while now, but I don't think there's anything but friendship there." Alice tried to explain.

"Sorry guys…" Jasper apologized. "I just can't deal with this." He said, as he turned, opened the door and walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

Alice hugged her brother fiercely with a promise that everything would work itself out, and Edward stayed in his room for the rest of the evening.

Together, Jasper and Alice quietly explained to Emmett and Rosalie why Edward refused to come out of his room.

"Are you shitting me?" Rosalie asked, appalled.

"No, that's what Edward told us." Alice explained.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Emmett huffed.

"Come on Em… let's go for a ride." Jasper offered.

Emmett turned to Rosalie, waiting for her to object but she just waved them off and told them to be safe. She would stay with Alice until they returned.

"Where are we headed?" Emmett asked.

"Port Angeles, to the Cineplex." Jasper replied.

Jasper had no idea what movie Bella was seeing, but he was sure that she would see one that let out in time for her to be home before her curfew. Emmett quickly spotted Bella's Jetta in the parking lot. Jasper parked and they both went to lean against the back of her car.

Just after nine o'clock, Jasper and Emmett watched as Bella walked out of the theater with Seth and two other people, a tall muscular guy, his skin a deep tan, light hazel eyes, hair so dark it was almost black, and a wide bright smile. The girl was Bella's height, with the same skin and hair color as the boy, but she had pale blue eyes and she was pretty in the girl next door kinda way, much like Bella.

Bella was laughing and joking with her company and didn't see Emmett and Jasper leaning against her car.

"Hey Em, Jazz." Seth greeted them.

"Seth…" Jasper nodded in greeting.

"Em, Jazz what are you guys doing here?" Bella asked, surprised.

"We could be asking you the same thing lil sis." Emmett nearly growled.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Em, Jazz, these are Seth's cousins, Jake and Rachel. They're visiting from Colorado for Christmas." Bella introduced them not wanting to be rude.

Emmett grunted. "Do you guys have a ride or did you come with Bella?" Emmett asked Seth.

"Oh, umm we have a ride." Seth answered. "We're heading to Sequim tonight, but we were going to go grab a burger first. Do you guys want to come?" Seth offered.

"Nah, we're good." Emmett replied. "Come on Baby Bell, you've got some explaining to do. See ya 'round Seth."

Emmett snatched Bella's keys out of her hands and unlocked her car and got in on the driver's side. After adjusting the seat to fit his frame, he called back to Bella.

"Baby Bell, are you coming or what?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Bella asked, clearly annoyed.

"I think the bigger question here is what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Emmett asked.

"I went to the movies with a friend Emmett, what's the big deal? Last time I checked that wasn't a crime. I'll even check with Dad if you like." Bella snipped.

"Bella, you knew that Edward was coming home today, and you knew that he wanted to see you. You two have your own shit to sort out and yet you insisted on coming here with Seth rubbing your friendship with him in Edward's face. What the hell has gotten into you?" Emmett asked, his anger increasing by the minute.

"I'm not rubbing anything in his face, Emmett. I made plans with Seth yesterday before I even knew when Edward was coming home. For all I knew, he wasn't even planning on coming home." Bella fired back at Emmett.

"Bullshit!" Emmett shouted. "Bella, you knew damn well that Edward would be home, so don't give me that shit. You're acting childish and stupid." Emmett grumbled.

"Yeah well, he said he'd be home at Thanksgiving and he wasn't." Bella mumbled.

"Fuck!" Emmett yelled. "Bella, that was out of his control, and it's not fair for you to punish him for it. Is that what this is really all about? You came with Seth to the movies to punish Edward for not coming home when he said he would? What kind of shit is that?" He asked.

"He hurt me Emmett, so I hurt him back." Bella admitted.

"He doesn't deserve it, Bella." Emmett said, seriously.

"And I did?" Bella retorted.

"Jesus Bella, he didn't do that shit on purpose. When are you going to understand that?" Emmett said, shaking his head.

Bella had run the gambit of emotions. She felt guilty, weak, hurt, and angry, but never did she feel unloved, nor did her love for Edward waiver. He left her voicemails that said nothing but 'I love you' and instant messages that said the same thing. She just wondered why he would make a promise that he would always come home to her if it was beyond his control to keep it.

Emmett was quiet as he pulled into the Cullen's long driveway.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked.

"Well, I was hanging out with Rosie, Jazz and Ali when we found out where you were. We tried to get Eddie to join us, but he wouldn't because he was too upset about you. So… I'm here to hang out with my friends. You can either sit out here and freeze your ass off or you can go inside and attempt to talk to Edward. Either way, you're not leaving until I'm ready to go." Emmett said with a smirk.

"Jackass." Bella mumbled.

"No sweet lil sis of mine, that would be you this evening." Emmett said with a smile as he walked into the house.

Bella steeled herself and walked into the house. She quietly closed the door behind her and headed toward the stairs. Once Bella reached Edward's bedroom door she took a deep breath and softly tapped on the door.

"Come in," she heard Edward say softly.

Bella opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.

"Ali, I know you mean well, but…" Edward said, as he rolled over and realized that the guest in his room wasn't Alice.

"Bella…" he gasped.

"Hi." Bella breathed.

"Hi… I wasn't expecting you." Edward said, quietly.

"I know. If you don't want me here I can go. I just…" Bella said, but Edward interrupted her.

"Bella… I always want you. I just don't understand all of your anger with me. I know that you probably went out with Seth tonight to hurt me. You succeeded. Just twist the knife and finish what you've started. Put me out of my misery, please." Edward said with a broken voice.

"What are you talking about? Put you out of your misery?" Bella asked, confused.

"Bella, if you didn't want to be with me anymore, all you had to do was tell me. All I ever want is for you to be happy. If you can't find happiness with me, I love you enough to let you go." Edward said, honestly.

"Why would you think that I didn't want to be with you anymore?" Bella asked, incredulously.

"Because you chose to be with Seth, instead of being with me, Bella. That said it all." Edward said, rubbing at the ache in his chest again.

Bella stood before him with tears coursing down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wondered how Edward could construe her friendship with Seth as a sign that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Edward…" Bella sobbed. "I… love you so much. I don't want to be with anyone else, but I was so hurt and angry. Oh god, I have so many things to be sorry for. But I don't want you to ever think that I don't love you."

Bella wanted Edward to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be alright, that they would be alright, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

Edward's heart broke a little more at the sight of Bella's tears and her obvious anguish. He wanted to kiss it all away, but he needed to know why.

"Bella… why? You've got to give me some answers." Edward said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Edward… you promised me that you would always come home to me. When you didn't… it broke me. I know that it was irrational considering the circumstances as to why you did it. How can you make a promise like that when there are so many unknown factors?"

"Ba… Bella, I made that promise with every intention on keeping it. I made it in good faith, but in hindsight I didn't think about the things that could keep me from honoring that promise and for that I'm sorry. I wish with all my heart that things didn't happen this way. I wish that my Grandpa was here with us, happy and healthy. I wish that you weren't hurting, and that I wasn't hurting. I love you so much, and breaking promises to you and hurting you is the last thing in the world that I want to do." Edward said the pain in his eyes apparent.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry about your Grandpa. I know how important he was to you, and to your family. I'm so glad that I got to meet him, he really was wonderful." Bella said, softly.

"Thank you."

"I don't really know what else to say, Edward. I can apologize until I'm blue in the face and it still won't feel like enough. I honestly did make the plans with Seth before I knew you were coming in tonight. But you're right, I chose going to the movie with Seth over you because I was a coward. I didn't want to face you because I felt guilty, and I didn't feel like I had the strength to apologize." Bella sobbed, as she backed up against the door and slid down to the floor.

Edward quickly crossed the room; he couldn't stand to see Bella in tears. He could easily forgive her shortcomings as long as she apologized for them, and he felt that she had done so, and if he knew Bella at all, she would continue to apologize, it was in her nature.

Edward scooped Bella up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, sitting her in his lap. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and together they sat whispering soothing, and loving words to one another, trying to heal each others hurt.

"Am I forgiven?" Edward asked, hopeful.

"Only if you forgive me." Bella whispered.

"Of course. I love you baby." Edward said, as he buried his head into her neck inhaling her sweet scent. Edward freed Bella's hair from the messy bun it was in, noticing that it felt lighter in his hands.

"Your hair…" Edward began, but Bella interrupted him.

"Oh yeah, I had it cut a couple weeks ago, but it's still long."

Edward combed through it with his fingers. Bella's hair was still more than halfway down her back, but now it had layers in it and it felt much lighter.

"It's just different. I like it, but I'll have to get used to it I think." Edward said, honestly.

**

* * *

**

In the few days prior to Christmas, Edward and Bella spent as much time together as possible. Since Bella was officially allowed to date, Edward took her to Port Angeles so they could pick up a couple last minute gifts and catch a movie together. Bella begged Edward to take her to see the second Harry Potter film, and he gave in only if she would go with him to see the second installment of The Lord of the Rings. They walked hand in hand into the theater and sat down.

"You realize that this is the first time we've been out somewhere alone?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, so I guess this is considered a date?"

Edward smiled. "I suppose it is." He said, kissing her temple.

Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were somber occasions. Where usually the Cullen's and the Swan's families saw each other in some capacity in past years, this year was different.

Edward was allowed to go over to Bella's so long as he was home for dinner. Renee and Bella were the only ones home as Emmett was in Seattle with Rosalie's family and Charlie was at work.

"Bella, as long as it's okay with Carlisle and Esme you can go over to the Cullen's for a while if you want." Renee offered.

"But mom, Em won't be home until late tonight and I don't want to leave you here by yourself." Bella replied.

"It's fine sweetie, I'll just pack up some dinner and go eat down at the station with your dad. I'll go keep him company for a while."

"Okay, mom but only if you're sure. I really don't mind staying home."

"Go Bella, be with Edward." Renee encouraged.

Edward knocked on the door a few minutes later and Renee greeted him warmly.

"Hi sweetie." Renee said, kidding Edward's cheek and giving him a brief hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Renee." Edward replied.

"Bella's upstairs, sweetie. I told her she can go over to your house as long as it's okay with your mom and dad."

"That's great, thanks Renee. I'm sure my mom won't mind. Alice has Jasper over since his parents are at the airport picking up his brother."

Edward said. "But I can call and make sure."

"Thank you Edward." Renee said, patting his cheek.

Esme was ecstatic that Bella would be joining them for dinner.

Bella came bounding down the stairs with two shopping bags in her hands.

"Hey baby," Bella said, setting down the shopping bags and wrapping her arms around Edward's waist to give him a hug.

Edward immediately opened his arms to her and wrapped his strong arms around her small body.

"Hey yourself. Are you good with coming over to my house? Both our mom's said it was okay." Edward said, softly.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." Bella replied.

Edward helped Bella into her coat, and she grabbed her hat, gloves and scarf as she walked into the kitchen to let Renee know that she was leaving.

"Have fun sweetie, and don't stay out too late okay?" Renee asked.

"I won't mom. Love you." Bella said, kissing Renee's cheek.

"Love you too baby." Renee said, as Bella and Edward headed out the door.

"Bella!" Aunt Liz exclaimed, pulling Bella into a hug. "How are you honey?"

"Aunt Liz! I'm good, how are you?" Bella asked, returning the hug.

"I'm okay. Doing the best I can with what I've got to work with ya know?" Liz said, smiling weakly.

Liz had been dreading the holidays, it was bad enough being without Peter, but now without her dad, it was _really_ hard. The two most important men in her life were gone. Peter had moved out as soon as he returned from Barbados in April and she hadn't heard from him since. It hurt her, but it helped her to move on.

Edward moved in just before returning to Forks for the summer, and she spent the time between when Peter moved out and Edward moved in to renovate what had been Peter's office into a bedroom for Edward. Even though Liz and Peter had been a couple and lived together for eleven years, the state of New York doesn't recognize Common Law marriages so Liz was thankful that she didn't have to deal with those types of legalities.

Liz and Bella followed Edward into the kitchen where Esme and Virginia were busy cooking.

"Bella, sweetheart. How are you?" Esme asked, pulling Bella into a warm hug.

"I'm good Esme. How are you?" Bella asked, concerned.

"I'm alright. Hanging in there. But I'm much better knowing that every member of my family is here tonight, except for the one smiling down upon us from Heaven." Esme replied.

Bella turned to Esme's mother who was standing at the breakfast bar with Edward.

"Grandma Ginny," Bella said, kissing her on the cheek and giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too honey. How are you sweet girl? Is my handsome Grandson here taking good care of you?" Ginny asked.

"He tries, and I'm doing well thank you. I know it's the last thing that you want to hear, but I need to tell you, I'm sorry about Papa Frankie." Bella said, sadly.

The first time Bella met Alice and Edward's grandfather, Frank Platt, he insisted that the kids call him Papa Frankie. Bella was too young to remember why she called him that, she just did. As they got older Edward and Alice kind of grew out of that and just started calling him Grandpa. Frank Platt, however, would always be Papa Frankie to Bella.

"It's okay honey." Ginny laughed lightly. "Sweet girl, he was so very fond of you. It may seem funny to hear that knowing that neither of us have spent long periods of time with you, but we know what our Grandkids tell us. Edward was very close to him you know, and Edward told him quite a bit about you. We were so happy when Edward told us that you two were finally a couple.

"Don't think for a minute that he isn't here with us tonight." Ginny said looking around the room at the faces of her loved ones. They were joined in the kitchen by Carlisle, Alice and Jasper.

"Christmas was his favorite time of year. He loved the snow, the sounds, the hurrying around to buy last minute gifts, and oh did he love the food. He always said Christmas was worth waiting all year just for the food alone, because it was all made with love and that ingredient alone made it truly divine." Ginny wiped a tear from her face and looked at her daughters who were standing in the kitchen with their arms around one another.

"Girls, we're not going to be sad tonight. We're not. He wouldn't want that, especially because of his precious babies here. So come on, let's not stand around waiting for our meal to get cold." Ginny said, as she began to carry the food to the table.

After dinner, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Edward cleaned up all the dishes and then they joined Carlisle, Esme, Grandma Ginny and Aunt Liz in the living room where they were sitting and reminiscing around the Christmas tree. Outside the snow was falling, and the temperature was dropping drastically. It had rained for most of the day, and by evening most of the rain had turned to ice.

Bella felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and she stepped out of the room to answer it.

"Bella honey, the roads are just awful. I'm afraid it's just too icy outside for Edward to risk driving you home." Renee said, worried.

"But mom, it's Christmas Eve." Bella argued.

"I know sweetie. Daddy already called Emmett and told him to stay put until tomorrow when the ice thaws and it's safer to travel. Can you get Carlisle or Esme for me?" Renee asked.

Edward had followed Bella out of the room and got the gist of the conversation. He went to the living room and summoned his father. Carlisle walked into the entryway where Bella was sitting on the stairs.

"It's my mom; she wants to talk to you." Bella said, sadly.

Bella listened as Carlisle talked to her mother on the phone.

"Of course she can stay here Renee. We wouldn't have it any other way. We want everyone to be safe." Carlisle assured her. "Merry Christmas, and we'll see you tomorrow."

Carlisle handed the phone back to Bella and smiled softly.

"Mom?" Bella asked.

"Yes honey, I'm here. You stay there with Edward tonight and Daddy and I will be there to get you in the morning as soon as it's safe, okay?" Renee asked.

"Sure mom." Bella agreed. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, honey. We love you too."

Bella ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She looked up at Edward who was leaning against the wall.

"I guess you're stuck with me tonight." Bella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, I think I can live with that." Edward smirked.

Jasper ended up staying as well, Carlisle knew that if Charlie didn't feel safe driving then the roads were bad. He didn't want to risk Jasper driving on them. Jasper's parents called to let Jasper know that they were just going to stay in Seattle, their plans to drive home that evening also thwarted by the terrible weather.

Carlisle, Esme, Grandma Ginny and Aunt Liz all wished Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper goodnight. Carlisle warned them not to stay up too late and to keep noise to a minimum. Edward volunteered to give up his bed, taking the sofa in the living room so Bella could sleep in his room, while Jasper opted for the feather bed on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Want to watch our movie sweet girl?" Edward asked Bella.

"I'd love to." Bella replied, softly.

"Ugh, if you guys are going to watch that Christmas movie, Jazz and I will go watch a movie in my room because I can't watch that movie again." Alice huffed.

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice, and Jasper just shrugged.

"I'm assuming you'll want to get comfy before settling down to watch a movie?" Alice asked Bella.

"Oh, umm yeah I guess. I hadn't really thought about the fact that I have nothing to sleep in." Bella replied.

"Come on then. I'll get you something." Alice said as she motioned for Bella to follow her.

Edward and Jasper followed the girls up the stairs. Edward found pajamas for Jasper to borrow and after taking turns in Edward's en suite bathroom, they sat in Edward's room waiting for the girls. Bella entered Edward's room still wearing her jeans, and told Jasper that Alice was waiting in her room for him.

"Did she find you something to wear?" Edward asked, curiously.

"She doesn't really have anything comfy." Bella complained.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, Alice isn't one to run around in sweats."

"Tell me about it." Bella said, rolling her eyes again.

"Well, they'll be huge on you, but at least they'll be warm and comfy." Edward said, as he reached into his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of gray cotton lounge pants.

Bella smiled at him and gratefully took the pajamas from him, going into his en suite to change. When she came out she realized that Edward had brought her messenger bag into his room.

"I thought you might want that. I know you always have a toothbrush with you." Edward chuckled.

"You know me too well, Edward Cullen. I love you though, so that makes it okay." Bella grinned and turned to go back into the bathroom.

Bella had to roll the waistband of Edward's pajama pants several times, and they were still almost too low on her hips for comfort. Thankfully, the t-shirt was huge on her, hanging down to her mid-thigh but it would cover her bottom if the pajama pants fell down.

_After all, it's not like Edward hasn't seen me with my pants off before_ – Bella thought to herself.

Bella emerged from the bathroom and Edward took her hand, guiding her downstairs to the living room. He put in the White Christmas DVD and they curled up in front of the fireplace and watched their favorite movie.

"Edward?" Bella whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you just humor me by watching this or do you really like it?" Bella asked.

Edward thought it an odd question, and gazed at Bella questioningly.

"Bella, we watch this every year. If I didn't love it, do you think I'd sit through it year after year?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Yes, I think you would. Because you know that I love it and watching it with you makes me happy." Bella replied.

"Baby, watching it with you makes me happy too, and for what it's worth I really do like this movie. I have to admit though, there is one other woman I watch this movie with every year, but I do like watching it with you better, just don't tell her that." Edward whispered in Bella's ear before kissing her temple.

Bella giggled. "Your mom. I know. She told me a long time ago. Don't think I'm out of the loop Mr. Cullen."

Edward was shocked. He didn't think anyone else knew that he and his mom snuck away together to watch their favorite movie. Esme was a huge Irving Berlin fan and she loved Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney with a sickness. Edward loved that Bella and his mom had that in common.

When the movie was over, Edward walked Bella up the stairs. He silently brushed his teeth before offering to tuck Bella in.

"Stay with me Edward." Bella pleaded.

"Baby, I'd love to but…" Edward began, but Bella interrupted him.

"Babe, Jazz never came downstairs, and the light is off in Alice's room. Think about it." Bella smiled.

Edward shook his head and crawled into his bed opening his arms for Bella to join him. They snuggled up against one another and fell asleep quickly.

Grandma Ginny was the first person up the following morning. She softly padded down the hallway and noticed that Edward's door was wide open. She peered inside to find Edward and Bella wrapped around each other sweetly.

"What are you looking at mom?" Esme whispered.

"My handsome grandson and his girlfriend." Ginny smiled. "They are so sweet together."

"What?" Esme asked, puzzled.

Esme peered into Edward's room to see what her mother was looking at. Esme put one hand over her mouth and the other over her heart.

"Let them be." Carlisle said, appearing out of nowhere. "At least they had the courtesy to leave the door open. Alice on the other hand did not."

Together, Esme, Carlisle and Ginny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Carlisle, you can't honestly tell me that you're okay with what we just witnessed." Esme asked.

"Es honey, like Carlisle said earlier, let them be. They are are _anamcharas_, after all." Ginny said smiling.

Carlisle watched the exchange between his wife and mother-in-law and smiled. Esme looked defeated. She wasn't going to argue with her mother.

"_Anamcharas_?" Carlisle asked.

"Soul mates." Ginny answered with a smile. "Edward looks at that girl the same way that Frank used to look at me, the same way that you look at Esme. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed that. She _is _his axis."

"Yes, I have noticed that." Carlisle chuckled. "They have been that way for a very long time. Long before they ever realized they loved each other."

Esme wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Alright, well, let's not start planning the wedding just yet." Esme grumbled.

Edward and Bella joined them in the kitchen not too much later, and Alice and Jasper sheepishly followed behind them.

"Mary Alice…" Esme began, but Carlisle interrupted her.

"Ahhh... let's discuss this later. It is after all Christmas."

Bella and Jasper ended up staying the entire day at the Cullen's as the weather didn't let up until early evening. Charlie braved the weather and came to pick up Bella. She was sad to go, but thankful she had been with Edward. She thanked Carlisle and Esme for having her and wished everyone a Merry Christmas before giving Edward a chaste kiss and climbing into her mom's SUV.

**

* * *

**

For the first time in years, the Cullen's and the Swan's didn't travel to Leavenworth to the cabin for New Year's Eve. Instead Carlisle and Esme invited everyone over to their home. Esme and Ginny had made tons of finger foods and desserts, while the champagne punch and other beverages flowed.

Rosalie, as well as Carlisle's parents, George and Irene came from Seattle. George and Irene usually spent the winter months in Sedona, Arizona but due to the circumstances that were beyond everyone's control they remained in Seattle for the holidays. They had planned on arriving early Christmas Day, but due to the weather they too had to delay by a few days.

Midway through the evening, Carlisle cleared his throat and chimed his fork against his glass.

"If I may, I'd like to say a few words before I am too inebriated by my mother's champagne punch to coherently form a sentence." Carlisle chuckled. "It's a pleasure to have all my family and my good friends together this evening. It means so much to Esme and I that you are all here. This past year has been challenging and filled with change. Tomorrow, a new chapter begins. So here's to a wonderful family, incredible friends, and the prospect of a happy, healthy New Year."

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast.

"Cheers!" A chorus of voices exclaimed.

Carlisle had excellent timing because it wasn't long before Charlie was called in due to a multi-vehicle accident near Beaver.

"Well... you all have a pleasant evening, and a Happy New Year." Charlie said, as he kissed Renee and said goodnight to Emmett and Bella.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella all went down to the basement to watch a movie. Their tradition for New Years Eve.

"It's freezing down here Edward." Bella complained.

"Sorry baby, I meant to come down earlier and turn the heater on." Edward apologized.

Alice put on a movie and curled up with Jasper on one end of the sofa while Emmett and Rosalie curled up on the other end. Each couple wrapped up in blankets. Edward pulled out the feather bed and a heavy plush blanket for Bella and himself.

Edward pulled Bella down next to him. Bella had her arms wrapped around herself as she was shivering.

"Come here baby, let's get you warmed up." Edward whispered, as he pulled Bella's body close to his.

"Ss…so…cuh… cuh… cold." Bella said, her teeth chattering.

"Shh… love. Relax and you'll get warm faster." Edward cooed as he rubbed her arms hoping the friction would warm her.

Ten minutes into the movie, Bella was still shivering. Edward began to get concerned.

"Bella, you're still cold baby." Edward said.

"Uh huh." Bella chattered.

"Alright, beautiful girl. Let's get you upstairs and get you warmed up before you get sick."

Edward helped Bella up and hurried her up the stairs. He led her up to his bedroom where he pulled out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt for her. Bella stepped into the bathroom to change, hoping she would be warmer with sweats on. While she was changing, Esme knocked on the door frame of Edward's room.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" Edward said, running his hand through his hair. "Bella just got too cold down in the basement, so I brought her up here because my room is always warm."

"Are you two going to watch a movie?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, at least I think so." Edward replied.

"Alright, just leave the door open okay?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Okay mom." Edward agreed.

"I'll come check on you later." Esme said, as she patted his cheek and left the room.

Bella emerged from the bathroom and Edward pulled back the blankets on his bed, encouraging Bella to crawl in. Edward put Bella's favorite movie Shakespeare in Love into the DVD player and turned on the TV. After changing into pajamas himself, Edward crawled into the bed next to Bella.

"Geez Bella, you're still shivering?" Edward asked.

"Uh huh." Bella replied as she continued shaking.

"Sss…ssorry…when I get rrrreally… cuh… cuh… cuh.. cold it take me a wh… wh… while to guh… guh… get wh… wh… warm again." Bella stammered.

Edward pulled up the blanket that laid at the foot of the bed. He pulled Bella as close to him as he could get her and wrapped his body around her, determined to warm her up again.

Bella finally warmed up about thirty minutes into the movie and Edward felt relieved.

"Warmer baby?" Edward asked softly.

"Mmmhmm." Bella nodded.

"Good. You had me kinda worried there, love." Edward admitted.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just get soo cold sometimes. I can't help it." Bella apologized.

"Shh… love, you don't have to apologize." Edward whispered.

A while later, Carlisle peered in the doorway.

"Everything okay in here?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah Dad, we're fine." Edward replied.

"Did you get warmed up Bella? Esme said you got quite a chill down in the basement."

"For the most part." Bella replied softly.

"Good." Carlisle chuckled. "It's almost midnight, but you two don't have to join us if you don't want to."

"Thanks dad. I think we'll stay here. I don't want Bella to get cold again." Edward admitted.

"It's alright son, Bella is staying here tonight anyway. Emmett took Renee home half an hour ago. She had too much punch." Carlisle laughed.

Edward paused their movie and turned on New Year's Rockin' Eve so they could watch the ball drop.

"Happy New Year, Bella." Edward said at the stroke of midnight, softly kissing her lips.

"Happy New Year Edward."

All too soon, it was the night before Edward was supposed to return to New York. Edward and Aunt Liz were leaving together, and Grandma Ginny was traveling with them as far as Chicago.

"I wish you could come to the airport with us." Edward said, softly.

"I know. Me too." Bella said.

Edward and Bella were curled up in the oversized chair in the corner of Bella's room with a blanket over their laps. Edward had been reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban to Bella.

"Hey guys, we're heading out to dinner now okay? I'll leave money on the counter if you feel like ordering pizza." Renee said, as she pulled on her coat.

"You two behave yourselves." Charlie said from behind her.

"We will Daddy, and thank you mom. See you guys in a while, enjoy your dinner." Bella said quickly.

After she heard the SUV pull out of the driveway, Bella got up and pulled Edward along behind her.

"Come on handsome, you make us a fire while I call and order dinner." Bella instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Edward acquiesced.

Bella padded into the living room to find a fire burning briskly in the fireplace and Edward waiting on the sofa for her with open arms.

"Come here sweet girl." Edward said, giving Bella her favorite crooked smile.

"Happy Anniversary Baby" Edward said softly, as he handed Bella a small box.

"Edward… you already gave me so much at Christmas." Bella scolded. "I didn't know we were exchanging gifts so I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't get you anything last year, so I'm making up for it. Baby, you already do give me so much. You give me you. That's all I'll ever need." Edward smiled.

Bella opened the little box to find a tiny gold charm in the shape of an old fashioned key. It perfectly matched the tiny gold lock that was on the charm bracelet that Edward had given her for Christmas.

After Edward had fastened the charm onto the bracelet on Bella's wrist, Bella snuggled into his arms as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Bella nipped at Edward's bottom lip as he flitted his tongue across Bella's bottom lip begging for entrance which she eagerly granted. As soon as Edward's tongue tangled with hers, Bella moaned softly.

Edward pulled Bella into his lap, her body straddling his. Bella's hands tangled in Edward's hair, and Edward's hands softly caressing the small of her back.

"Edward…" Bella breathed. "Make love to me."

"Bella…" Edward groaned. "I love you so much baby, but I don't want to do that with you today."

Bella's face fell immediately as Edward knew it would. He knew that she would only hear 'I don't want to do that with you'.

"Baby…" Edward said, pulling her chin up so their eyes met. He watched as tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"I can't make love to you for the first time and then just up and leave tomorrow. It's an emotional experience and I'd like to be around for a while afterward. I want to take care of you baby, and I can't do that if I'm not here. Please, please, please don't think it's because I don't want you. I want you in the worst way, but I won't cheapen the experience by having to leave tomorrow." Edward said honestly.

"Oh Edward." Bella breathed. "I love you so much."

Once Edward explained his reasoning for not wanting to make love to her, Bella couldn't help but love him more.

Bella wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her reveling in the feel of his arms around her, his warmth against her, his scent enveloping her and his love consuming her.

Edward buried his face in her hair and leaned down to softly kiss the soft spot behind her ear.

"Don't you think for one minute though, that I'm going to leave without at least making you feel really good baby." Edward whispered in her ear suggestively.

Bella giggled.

"Hold that thought, our dinner is here."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_**Anamcharas**_** is pronounced Ah-num-cor-as, is Irish Gaelic and means soul mates.**

**Thanks again for reading and as ever, I'd love to hear from you so PLEASE review!**

**I'm kare831 on twitter... come and say Hi!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

**PLEASE SEE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**This story is rated M for a reason. Just sayin'.**

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**

* * *

**

**2003**

January and February came and went in a whirl of motion. Bella had more yearbook deadlines, Alice began to focus on her spring recital, baseball season had started for Emmett; Rose and Jasper were in the middle of their winter session.

March brought Emmett's twentieth birthday, and everyone traveled to Seattle to help him celebrate and attend the team's home series that weekend.

"Happy Birthday, Em!" Bella smiled, giving Emmett a warm hug.

"Thanks Baby Bell," Emmett returned her smile and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you guys came this weekend." Emmett said, looking around at the happy faces of his family and friends. Everyone except for Edward.

"I know what you're thinking… next year man, next year," Jasper smiled, smacking Emmett on the back.

Jasper was referring to the trip they had been planning since they were thirteen… Emmett, Jasper and Edward would travel to Las Vegas together to celebrate their twenty first birthdays. Jasper reminded Emmett they only had one more year before that would happen.

"Damn right," Emmett agreed.

Just shy of a month later, everyone except Edward and Emmett gathered again to celebrate Alice's seventeenth birthday. Alice had decided to keep it very low key, and chose a simple dinner at a quaint Italian bistro in Port Angeles.

"I have an announcement to make!" Alice exclaimed. "Aunt Liz has graciously invited me to spend a month with her in Paris, in July. She has a photo shoot there, and thought I might enjoy tagging along. She's giving me the plane ticket for my birthday, and I'm so excited!"

"Oh Alice!" Renee gasped. "What a wonderful opportunity sweetheart. I've heard that Paris is just gorgeous. I'm sure you'll have a fantastic time."

Alice looked at Carlisle and Esme who were grinning widely.

"Aunt Liz already checked with us to make sure it was okay," Carlisle chuckled.

The only person Alice had told about it was Jasper. If he truly didn't want her to go, she wouldn't. But Jasper was excited for her, and like Renee, he thought it would be a wonderful opportunity.

Bella admitted to feeling a little jealous. England, Ireland and France were the top three on her 'places to visit' list. She hoped to go to Paris one day, maybe with Edward by her side. After all, it was supposed to be one of the most romantic cities in the world. She soon found herself daydreaming about standing on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower with Edward's strong arms wrapped around her, appreciating the view.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Hmm?" Bella said, trying to shake the overwhelming feeling of missing Edward.

"I was just asking you if you were planning on going to the bonfire tonight? You know the one Seth asked you to?"

"Oh… yeah I'm going,"

Bella had kept her semi-close friendship with Seth. She truly enjoyed his company. He was smart and witty but when it came down to it, he had nothing on Edward. Seth had invited Bella to come watch the baseball team practice and he even went as far as inviting her to a couple of the games.

Bella really wanted to support her friend by going to watch him practice and play, but the moment she reached the bleachers, she couldn't bring herself to stay. Instead, she'd walk to the dugout to find Seth and apologize, saying she couldn't stay. Seth never inquired into it further.

Bella was lost in thought as she drove toward First Beach. Jasper and Alice would be at the bonfire so it wouldn't be completely awkward just being there with Seth. She arrived pretty early which is what she was hoping for. Bella pulled a blanket from her trunk and headed down to sit on the rocks along the beach. She pulled out her cell phone to check the time. Bella knew Edward had a concert to attend that evening and she wondered if he would be back yet. It was close to eleven thirty east coast time, so she decided to take a chance.

"Hey beautiful girl," Edward crooned. "How are you baby?"

"I'm alright. Missing you pretty badly tonight."

"Aww baby, I miss you too," Edward said, softly.

Bella sighed.

"How was Alice's birthday dinner?" Edward asked, wishing he could have been there.

"It was really nice. The food was yummy." Bella replied. "Did you know that Alice is going to Paris with Aunt Liz over the summer?"

"What? No, I didn't know. I mean, I know that Aunt Liz is going to Paris, but I had no idea that Alice was going with her."

"Yeah, she's really excited about it. I can't say that I blame her. I'm kind of jealous in a way."

"Baby, don't be jealous. I know you want to go to Paris… and you will. I'll make sure of it. Paris, England, and Ireland. The big three, and you'll see them all baby." Edward promised.

Bella sighed again.

"Are you at the beach, love?" Edward asked, hearing the waves in the background.

"Yeah. Sitting on our rock. Everyone is getting together for a bonfire tonight, and I got here early because I wanted to talk to you and I feel closer to you here I think," Bella said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bella, I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to be upset okay?"

"'Kay." Bella agreed, as her stomach rolled.

"I've decided to take a summer class. It's only for six weeks and I promise that I'll be home as soon as class lets out in early July." Edward explained.

Bella's heart dropped. Six weeks less of Edward. Bella had applied to attend a summer writer's workshop at Sarah Lawrence College in Bronxville, New York and was hoping that she could stay at Aunt Liz's, but now that she knew Aunt Liz wasn't going to be home she doubted that she'd be able to go. Bella had applied for a few partial scholarships to help with the cost of the workshop and the rest she could pay along with her airfare, but she couldn't afford to stay in a hotel for a week.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Baby, say something… say anything, just talk to me."

"Sorry," Bella whispered. "I was just thinking about something."

"Tell me."

"I applied to attend this really cool summer writer's workshop and it's in Bronxville, New York. I was hoping that Aunt Liz would let me stay with her for a few days while I'm at the workshop. If she's not there and you're not there I'd have to get a hotel or something and I really can't afford that." Bella said, defeated.

"Whoa, whoa baby. When is your workshop?"

"Umm, I have to double check but I think its July eighth through the twelfth."

"Well that might work out love. I have class until the eleventh. I was planning on flying home on the twelfth. Aunt Liz won't care if you stay here."

"That might be true, but my parents won't allow me to stay there if your Aunt isn't there," Bella argued.

"Look baby, we'll figure something out okay? We'll find a way for you to come to the workshop," Edward promised.

"Okay." Bella sniffled.

"Go have fun at the bonfire baby; we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"'Kay. Love you, Edward."

"Love you too, sweet girl."

Bella grabbed her blanket and walked up to the fire pit.

"Hey Little One," Jasper greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Jazz," Bella said, weakly.

"How's Eddie?"

"He's okay… I think. We mostly talked about this coming summer," Bella said, sadly.

Jasper put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Little One… what's going on?"

"Edward's staying to take a six week long summer course and Ali is going to Paris with Aunt Liz." Bella laughed, humorlessly.

"I applied to go to a writer's workshop in New York for a few days, but even if I'm accepted, I can't go. I was hoping to stay with Aunt Liz, but if she's not going to be home…"

"Aww… _Bella_," Jasper said, squeezing her shoulder and resting his head on top of Bella's.

"Maybe someone else can go and chaperone. I mean, it sounds like you're worried Charlie and Renee don't want you to be alone with Edward. Maybe they'd be willing to let you go if someone went with you," Jasper suggested.

"Maybe, but neither one of my parents can take the time off to go. I just don't know who else…"

"Maybe I could." Jasper suggested.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course Little One, you're my little sis. But you know, Em and Rose would do it too if you just asked."

Alice bounded over to where Bella and Jasper were sitting.

"What are you two all serious about?" Alice asked.

"We're talking about going to New York while you're in Paris."

"Oh yeah? That sounds like fun, but what about Edward?"

"He's taking a summer class, so he'll be there an extra six weeks anyway," Bella said, as she also explained about her writing workshop.

"Maybe we can all go." Alice suggested. "We could leave after school gets out for the summer and stay there during June too. Then you guys can all fly home together after Edward's summer class is over and you're done with your workshop."

"Maybe." Bella nodded. "We'd have to ask Aunt Liz and my parents first. I just hope they'll agree to a chaperone."

Alice agreed to talk to Aunt Liz the following morning, and pending the outcome of that conversation, Bella was to approach Renee and Charlie about going to New York with a chaperone.

Bella stood up and walked back toward the beach. She stood staring out at the Pacific as the tide rolled in and caressed her toes. Somehow, Bella knew deep down that everything would work out.

"Bella?" A voice called behind her.

Bella turned to see her friend Seth standing a few feet behind her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Hey Seth," Bella said, quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Come back and sit by the fire, it's freezing down here," Seth implored.

Seth put his arm around Bella's shoulders and together they walked up to join the rest of the group.

Bella sat down between Seth, Alice and Jasper.

"How come you didn't come to the game yesterday?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Seth. It's hard for me to go to the field. I got there but I just couldn't stay. Memories 'ya know?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it when I asked you." Seth apologized.

"Seth… Seth, it's okay," Bella assured him.

Although Bella had dressed rather warmly, she found herself chilled to the bone.

_If Edward were here, I'd be fine_ – Bella thought.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head home. I'm freezing, so I'll see you guys later," Bella said, quietly.

Everyone told Bella goodnight and Alice and Seth told her to drive safe, while Jasper got up and walked her to her car.

"Call me when you get home Little One," Jasper instructed her.

"I will. Thanks, Jazz."

"Sure. See 'ya tomorrow Little One."

**

* * *

**

"Of course you guys are welcome here!" Aunt Liz reassured Alice. "When are you thinking about coming?"

"After school gets out. Maybe the day after," Alice said, explaining everything.

Aunt Liz was excited at the thought of having them all visit. She understood why Charlie and Renee would want a chaperone. While Edward was a responsible and trustworthy adult, he would be twenty and Bella wasn't quite seventeen, it was in everyone's best interest that a third party be present.

After Alice ended her phone call to Aunt Liz, she then went to talk to Carlisle and Esme who wholeheartedly supported their plans. To Esme, it meant that her son would celebrate his birthday with his friends.

Alice called Jasper soon after the conversation with Carlisle and Esme. She would pick him up and together they'd help Bella talk to Charlie and Renee.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you want to go to New York a month early and you want to stay there with Edward so you can go to your workshop, all while Liz is in Paris?" Charlie verified.

"Charlie, listen to the entire story. Liz will be there until she and Alice leave in early July. Jasper will stay as a chaperone, and then Bella, Edward and Jasper will fly home once their classes are over," Renee clarified.

"'Nay are you saying that I should trust my daughter with two boys in New York City?"

Bella sighed, knowing it was not going well and it was exactly what she was expecting from her dad.

Alice excused herself and left Jasper to help support Bella.

"Yes, Charlie. That's exactly what I'm saying. This workshop is a wonderful opportunity for Bella. She deserves this. Jasper and Edward are responsible enough to take care of Bella. They would never let anything happen to her. It's only for a week!" Renee argued.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry, but I can't in good conscience allow you to spend a week alone in New York with Edward and Jasper," Charlie said with finality.

Fat tears rolled down Bella's cheeks. Jasper reached over and pulled Bella into his embrace.

Alice danced into the living room.

"Charlie…" Alice sang, "Someone wants to talk to you."

Alice put her phone on speaker and laid her phone on the coffee table.

"Okay, Charlie can hear you." Alice confirmed.

"Pop, you gotta let Baby Bell go to this workshop. Let her go with Ali and Jazz when school gets out so she can be there for Eddie's birthday. Rosie and I will fly out at the end of June to be there when Liz leaves and we'll all fly home together after Eddie and Bella's classes are done," Emmett said, hoping beyond all hope that his willingness to chaperone would help his sister.

Renee smiled as Jasper and Alice tried to console a nearly heartbroken Bella.

Charlie sighed and tried to stand his ground.

"Daddy, please?" Bella begged. "I really want to go to this workshop."

"'Nay, I think we'll need to chat with Carlisle, Esme and Liz." Charlie grumbled.

"Is that a yes, Pop?" Emmett asked.

"No, son it's not a 'yes'. It's a 'I'm going to talk to the other adults involved'," Charlie replied. "'Nay, maybe we should talk to Garrett and Mel too."

Renee nodded with a smile.

"Son, how are you going to pay for your plane ticket?"

"Don't worry Pop, I've got it covered," Emmett assured him.

Renee made arrangements for the Cullen's and the Whitlock's to join them for dinner that evening to discuss the trip. They called Liz and put her on speaker phone so she was in the loop on the conversation. They even called Rosalie's dad so he knew what was going on.

Renee explained that even though Bella was expecting to pay for her own airfare, Charlie's parents were actually paying for it. Garrett and Melanie were paying for Jasper's. Carlisle graciously offered to make arrangements for Alice, Jasper and Bella's flight while Rosalie's dad agreed to make the arrangements for Emmett and Rosalie's.

While the parents discussed the trip, Jasper left for Seattle as he had class the following morning. Alice and Bella went upstairs to Bella's room. Bella was still so worried that Charlie would ultimately say no.

"Bella, he's not going to tell you no. Trust me." Alice promised her.

Bella still wasn't feeling any better about it. She decided to pick up her phone and call Edward, hoping he could make her feel better.

"Hey beautiful girl." Edward crooned.

"Edward…" Bella sobbed into the phone.

"Bella… what's wrong?"

Alice grabbed the phone and put it on speaker and rapidly began explaining to her brother what was going on and why Bella was so upset.

"Oh baby… I knew that Ali had talked to Aunt Liz because she and I talked about it earlier. That would be awesome if you guys came earlier and were here for my birthday. But Bella, I wish that you guys would have called me earlier," Edward said, feeling distressed that Bella was upset.

"What could you have done Edward? Obviously my dad doesn't trust you and Jazz enough to leave me in your care. What could you have told him to make him change his mind? My only hope now is that he'll allow Em to chaperone." Bella sniffled.

"Baby Girl… it's not that I don't trust Edward and Jasper enough to leave you in their care," Charlie said, softly from the doorway.

"Oh umm… Edward, can I call you back in a few? My dad is here."

"Sure baby. I heard him. Talk to him and then call me back. I love you Bella," Edward said, ending the call.

Alice patted Bella on the back and quietly left her room while Charlie came in and sat down where Alice had been sitting on the bed.

"Bella, I trust Edward a great deal. Jasper too. But New York is a long way from here. I have to look at this from the law's perspective. If something were to happen they could get into a lot of trouble because you're underage. I don't want to risk that and I'm sure that you don't either," Charlie said, seriously.

Bella shook her head.

"That said, I'm going to allow you to go with Alice and Jasper after school gets out. Spend Edward's birthday with him, after all he did fly all the way to Seattle for yours." Charlie chuckled. "Emmett and Rosalie will fly to New York at the end of June. When Liz and Alice leave for Paris, your brother will become your guardian, and you will all fly home together, understood?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"You go to your workshop. Liz has offered a car service to get you to and from the workshop everyday, since that was another concern of mine. You realize you're going to have some long days there baby girl?"

"I know Dad, but I'm really looking forward to it."

"Good, because your mother's right. You deserve to go." Charlie smiled and kissed the top of Bella's head.

"You better call Edward back and let him know."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Yep," Charlie said, descending the stairs.

* * *

The last day of Alice and Bella's junior year was a short one. They had finished all their finals. Yearbooks had already been passed around, and it had been weeks since the final issue of the school paper had been printed. All that was left was for them to turn in their textbooks and clean out their lockers.

"Can you believe we're going to be seniors next year?" Alice asked, in disbelief.

"Not really."

"Come on Boo… we've got a plane to catch!" Alice smiled.

Alice, Jasper and Bella's flight left out of Sea-Tac that night at ten p.m. Since they got out of school at noon, Bella had plenty of time to double check that she had everything that she needed. She checked to make sure that her cell phone was fully charged and slipped the charger and her iPod into her messenger bag along with a book, just in case.

Carlisle and Esme volunteered to take them to the airport since they wouldn't be home to pick them up. Carlisle and Esme had planned to go on vacation and wouldn't be back until the third week in July. They stopped and picked Jasper up at the apartment that he shared with Emmett and dropped the three friends off at the airport.

"Mary Alice, you behave for your Aunt in Paris, do you understand me young lady? Do not make us regret allowing you to go," Esme chided.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Bella… give my son a big hug and a kiss from me, okay?"

"Of course Esme. Thanks for bringing us to the airport," Bella said, sweetly.

"Our pleasure. Have a good time at your workshop," Carlisle said, giving Bella a hug and kiss.

Esme hugged Jasper and kissed his cheek and Carlisle shook his hand as the girls waved and headed to the line for security.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have begun our descent into New York La Guardia. The temperature is currently sixty-four degrees under sunny skies. Local time is six fifty-seven a.m. We will be arriving at Terminal D, gate seven momentarily. If New York is your final destination we hope you enjoy your stay, if it is not, we wish you safe travels. Thank you for flying Delta it has been our pleasure to serve you today."

Bella woke upon hearing the flight attendants speech and immediately put her seat in the forward position.

"Aww Boo… your hair looks awful." Alice giggled.

Bella gave her the stink-eye. "I'm not awake yet Alice, don't start with me."

"It's okay Little One. We'll get you some coffee and you'll be good."

Jasper helped the girls gather their belongings and ushered them off the plane. He found a Starbucks for Bella, but she was more focused on finding the restrooms.

"Don't you want a coffee Little One?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Umm… a venti seven pump cinnamon dolce latte please Jazz!" Bella shouted as she and Alice ran for the restrooms.

The girls came out of the restrooms to find Jasper leaning against the wall with a tray of drinks in his hands.

"Thanks Jazz, you're a lifesaver," Bella said sweetly, as she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome Little One. Feel better now?" Jasper chuckled. "Come on, baggage claim is this way."

Once they gathered all their luggage, they went out to find the queue for a cab.

"Where to?" Grumbled the cabbie.

"One fifteen Central Park West, please," Alice instructed.

Alice called ahead to ask Edward to come down and help them with their luggage. Edward met them at the curb and pulled Bella up into a huge hug as soon as she was out of the cab.

"Hey baby." He breathed.

"Hi handsome." Bella smiled.

Jasper settled the fare as Edward pulled the luggage from the trunk. Bella went to grab her own luggage, but Edward took it from her and led them up to Liz's apartment.

"Aunt Liz is actually doing a photo shoot today for a wedding or something in Montauk. She won't be home until later this evening." Edward said, as he ran his hands through his hair. "So if you guys are hungry, I went and got some bagels this morning."

Alice yawned. "I don't know about Jazz or Bella, but I'm exhausted and I am in dire need of a nap."

"That's cool Ali… Aunt Liz has you and Bella set up in the same room you were in before. Jazz will be in the other guest room."

Before Bella could even ask about Edward's room, Alice padded down the hallway with her luggage in tow, entered the room and closed the door behind her. Jasper just shook his head and chuckled.

"Are you hungry baby?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but I'd really like a shower first. I feel gross." Bella admitted.

Edward pulled her into a warm embrace and Bella wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You look beautiful and you feel incredible." Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella blushed.

"Come on, you can put your stuff in my room for now, and you can get cleaned up," Edward said, taking Bella's suitcase and wheeling it into his room which was directly across the hall from the room that Bella would share with Alice.

Edward's room was beautifully decorated. The walls a light, cool grayish blue. The bed, dresser and desk, all a warm chocolate brown. A slate blue comforter with a soft white throw covered the queen size bed. Edward's print of The Escalator hung above the desk, while a few simple black and white photos adorned the rest of the walls. Bella wouldn't notice until later that the photos on the wall were all of her and Edward.

"This is really nice Edward."

"I like it. It's much more comfortable than my old suite was, that's for sure."

Bella laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, the bed is a definite improvement." Bella giggled.

Edward crawled up next to Bella on the bed.

"Do you know how beautiful you look sprawled out on my bed?"

Bella smiled and cupped Edward's face with her hand.

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered.

"I love you too baby. God, I've missed you," Edward said softly, his voice breaking at his admission.

"I'm here Edward," Bella said, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"But right now, I feel gross, so I'm going to take a shower. Can you make me a bagel in about ten minutes?"

"Anything for you love." Edward said, smiling her favorite smile.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella joined Edward and Jasper in the living room. They were watching cartoons on the Boom channel. Edward smiled at Bella and got up to fix her a bagel.

"Do you want coffee baby?"

"I had some already this morning. Can I have a glass of milk?"

"You got it," Edward said, as he reached for a glass. "Make yourself comfy in the living room love; I'll bring this out to you."

Bella was lost in thought looking out the window that overlooked Central Park.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Sorry babe, I think my sleepiness is catching up to me." Bella apologized.

"You'd think that you didn't sleep at all on the plane." Jasper chuckled.

"I did Jazz, I just didn't sleep well. Every time the flight attendants came down the aisle I was awake, and the woman who sat next to me… her perfume gave me a headache." Bella complained as she tore her bagel into bite size pieces.

"Well baby, why don't you finish your breakfast and then go lay down for a while. This afternoon after you've all rested we can go over to the park and just chill. We'll grab lunch out somewhere. Sound good?"

"Sure." Bella smiled.

"Jazz?" Edward asked.

"Yeah man, that sounds good to me." Jasper answered with a yawn. "I'm going to crash out for a while. See ya'll later."

Bella finished her breakfast and carried the dishes to the kitchen, carefully rinsing them and putting them into the dishwasher.

"Will you come lay down with me for a bit?"

Edward yawned. "Sure baby. I stayed up late and even then I didn't sleep well."

Bella frowned.

"Why did you stay up so late?"

"So I had a good excuse to lay down with you." Edward smiled.

A few hours later, Bella woke with a warm body wrapped around her and a heavy arm draped over her. Edward was still sound asleep next to her. She quietly wiggled her way out of his embrace and slid out of bed. After freshening up a bit, she padded out to the living room to find Alice sitting on the sofa sipping a cup of coffee, watching a movie.

"Hey Ali. Feel better after your nap?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm assuming Edward and Jazzy are still asleep?" Alice giggled.

"I know for sure that Edward is. I don't know about Jazz."

"We need to get these men up! I'm hungry and when I'm hungry, I'm cranky. .Food." Alice declared.

Bella giggled.

"I'll take care of getting Edward up, but you're on your own with Jazz," Bella said, with a smile.

Bella retreated to the bedroom and softly closed the door behind her. Edward was still sound asleep, in the same position she had left him in. He reminded Bella of an angel, so sweet and peaceful in his slumber, but her fingers itched to touch him. She gently sat down on the bed, carefully folding her legs under her. Bella reached out and gently pushed the hair off of Edward's forehead and softly kissed him there.

"Hey handsome…" Bella cooed, "Time to wake up."

Edward grumbled, but reached out for her. He rolled onto his back and pulled Bella up against his side.

"What time is it?" Edward asked, in a husky voice.

"Umm, just after one," Bella replied, after sitting her phone back on the table next to the bed.

Edward's stomach grumbled and Bella giggled at the sound.

"Sounds like you're just as hungry as your sister" Bella said, with a smile.

"I guess that bagel just didn't cut it." Edward shrugged.

"Okay baby, up. Come on before Ali gets really cranky." Bella nudged Edward.

"Alright. I need a shower first," Edward said, sitting up. "Baby, I'll never get up if you lay in my bed like that."

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"All cuddly and completely adorable," Edward said, with a smile.

Bella jumped out of bed.

"Ok mister sweet talker… off to the shower with you. I'm hungry too and you don't want me to get cranky."

Edward grabbed his clothes and headed toward the bathroom while Bella found a pair of capris and a cute top to wear. She slipped on her ballet flats and picked up her messenger bag and hoodie.

Alice was dressed and waiting in the living room.

"Is Edward up?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he's in the shower."

"Good, Jazz is getting dressed. I'm starving." Alice whined.

Jasper joined them in the living room and Edward peeked out of his room saying he'd be ready in a minute.

Bella slipped back into the bedroom to get something out of her suitcase. Edward looked at her curiously when he saw that she had three little white pills in her hand.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just have to take my pill, that's all."

"Three of them?"

"Two of them are midol, Edward. Anything else?" Bella snipped.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I have cramps Edward, and my empty stomach isn't helping them." Bella reminded him.

"Alright, let's go get you girls some lunch." Edward said, quietly.

They walked to one of Edward's favorite sandwich shops that was close to the Juilliard campus. Bella and Alice walked together while Jasper and Edward followed behind them.

"Everything okay man?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Edward shrugged.

"I know how you feel. These two aren't fun for about a week out of the month. Lucky you, getting it two months in a row." Jasper chuckled.

"Bella's never been like this before. She snapped at me earlier and now I feel like I'm walking on eggshells." Edward said, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You can't take it personally dude. That's pure hormones talking. Ali said that since Christmas, it's been like being on a fucking rollercoaster with Bella. Just don't lose your cool; God only knows what could happen." Jasper warned him.

"This has all happened since I was home at Christmas? She was on the pill before and she wasn't like this."

"Dude, I don't know all the details. Ask Ali if you really want to know, or ask Bella when she's feeling better." Jasper suggested.

They all ordered their sandwiches and drinks and sat down at a table near the window in the sun. Bella reached under the table and found Edward's hand. She threaded their fingers together and leaned toward Edward to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I'm not feeling great and I took it out on you. I know it's not your fault." Bella apologized.

Edward was about to respond to her when their food arrived. Bella and Alice immediately tucked into their sandwiches.

"Are you guys still up for going to the park?" Edward asked.

"Sure!" Alice agreed. "It's so nice outside; we've already wasted part of the day."

"Bella?" Jasper asked, knowing that Edward wanted to ask himself but was probably too afraid that Bella would snap at him again.

"Oh umm… sure. I just don't want to walk all over everywhere."

"Strawberry Fields is practically right across the street from the apartment, or we can get some blankets and sit by the lake if you want." Edward suggested.

Bella nodded. "The lake sounds nice."

After finishing their lunch, they returned to the apartment to find some blankets to sit on, and together they walked toward the lake. It was indeed a warm, beautiful day. The park was bustling with people because it was a Saturday afternoon.

"Edward… Jazz and I are going to walk to Belvedere Castle. We'll be back in a bit. Are you and Bella okay if we leave?" Alice asked.

"I think we can manage, Ali." Edward chuckled.

For the first time since they began their relationship, Edward and Bella sat in an awkward silence. Both of them sitting side by side, staring out at the lake.

Bella suddenly pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and slowly started rocking back and forth. She put her head down on her knees and began taking deep breaths. Edward moved to sit behind her and gently began rubbing her back. After a few moments, Bella released her grip on her legs and relaxed back into Edward's chest.

"Are you sure you're okay baby?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I will be." Bella replied, softly.

"Jasper said it's been kind of rough for you since Christmas. Why?"

"Remember I told you I was getting headaches? Well, first we thought maybe cutting my hair would help because it was so long and heavy. It did help… at first. I still got headaches but not nearly as often. Then we went and had my eyes checked and they thought that maybe glasses would help me when I read. That wasn't it either because I was still getting headaches, so the doctor tried changing my birth control pills thinking that was it. I haven't had headaches for a couple months now, but we've been fighting to find the right pills that don't make me crazy." Bella explained.

Edward nodded. "Glasses? You have to wear glasses now?"

"Only when I read."

"Why didn't you tell me until now?"

"A few reasons. I didn't want you to worry, for one. I was embarrassed by my behavior, I'm sure everyone was frustrated with me because of how crazy I was. You were one of the very few people that I didn't have to apologize to constantly." Bella said, as she looked down at her lap and fidgeted with the cuffs of her hoodie.

Edward gently wrapped his arms around Bella.

"Baby, you didn't have to go through all of that alone," Edward said, sadly.

"I didn't. Ali was there, and Rose too."

"I know, but I still wish you would have told me."

* * *

Edward's twentieth birthday was just shy of two weeks after Alice, Jasper and Bella's arrival. Aunt Liz had made special arrangements for the occasion. They went to Mickey Mantle's Restaurant and Sports Bar for dinner. Edward and Jasper had a great time soaking in all the baseball memorabilia that decorated the establishment.

For dinner, the girls opted for pasta while Edward and Jasper ordered cheese steaks. Once they were sufficiently stuffed, they got into the car that Aunt Liz had hired.

Edward was shocked when they arrived at Yankee Stadium. Jasper was giddy. They weren't exactly Yankee fans, but they were in awe of the historic stadium that stood before them. Bella couldn't help but smile at the child-like wonder that graced Edward's face.

"Em will be so fuckin' bummed that he missed this." Edward thought aloud.

Aunt Liz giggled. "Don't worry Edward; I got you guys tickets for another game figuring he wouldn't want to miss it."

Edward hugged Liz tightly. "You are the best," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I just got the tickets… the game was all Bella's idea." Liz smiled.

Edward pulled Bella into his embrace.

"Thanks baby," Edward said, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Anytime." Bella giggled, as she softly kissed his lips.

They entered the stadium and found their seats on the third base side. The seats were actually quite good, and Edward had wished that he had his glove with him.

At the end of the third inning, the girls excused themselves and went to find the restrooms and snacks, leaving the boys to watch the top of the fourth inning. The Yankee's were leading 2-0. The girls came back with peanuts and sodas. Bella surprised Edward by pulling a Yankees cap down on his head.

"What the…?" Edward stammered.

"We can't have you walking around New York with a Mariners cap on. They'd kick your ass." Bella smirked.

Edward took the cap off to look at it. It was navy blue, with the white classic Yankee's logo on the front, and it was fitted, not the adjustable kind.

"Happy Birthday, handsome." Bella quietly whispered in his ear.

"Bella, how did you..." Edward started to ask, but Bella's sweet smile was all the answer he needed. She called his mom. Of course, that was exactly like Bella.

"Is it okay?" Bella asked, nervously.

"It's perfect. Thank you, baby," Edward said, and quickly turned his attention back to the game, but keeping Bella's hand in his.

They were all grateful for the seventh inning stretch. Bella and Alice were singing 'Take me out to the Ballgame' at the top of their lungs, causing everyone around them to smile and laugh at their antics. Edward and Jasper were a tiny bit embarrassed by the silly girls.

In the bottom of the seventh inning, Jorge Posada led off for the Yankees. David Weathers was pitching for the Mets and walked Posada. Hideki Matsui advanced Posada to third base hitting a long single to right center. Edward and Jasper cheered wildly. Bella was hard put to pull her eyes from the action on the field… the game was getting good. Ruben Sierra hit a double to left field, bringing Posada home.

"Posada scores! The Yankees have a three to nothing lead over the Mets." The announcer said, excitedly as the crowd cheered.

Edward, Jasper, Liz and Bella all fist pumped in celebration of the scoring hit. Alice just looked at them like they were crazy.

"You'd think you guys were cheering for the Mariners or something the way you're carrying on." Alice said, dryly.

"Ali…" Bella giggled "remember that saying… when in Rome? Well we're not in Rome; we're in New York so we're cheering for the home team!"

Jasper cleared his throat and weakly smiled at Bella.

"Umm… Little One, I hate to tell you, but we're watching _two_ New York teams play."

"No… really Jazz?" Bella giggled, rolling her eyes. "I meant home team as in the team that regularly plays at this stadium."

"I know what you meant baby," Edward said, lightly kissing her cheek.

Soon it was the bottom of the eighth, and Derek Jeter led off. He took first with a line drive over the outstretched arm of the short stop. Next up was Jason Giambi. Jeter not wasting any time stole second on the first pitch to Giambi. Giambi finished the scoring, with a two run homer to the short porch in right field.

Though not a save situation, Edward and Jasper got a treat watching Mariano Rivera close out the game with his fuckawesome cutter.

"That was a great game." Jasper smiled. "Thanks for bringing us Liz."

"You're welcome Jasper. I just hope Edward enjoyed himself," Liz said, with a smile.

"Definitely! That was great Aunt Liz," Edward said, appreciatively.

"Good, now let's go home for some birthday cake!" Alice said, excitedly.

* * *

Edward's summer classes kept him busy during the week, but he was only gone for a few hours everyday. He usually left by nine-thirty and he was home by two. Edward would usually enjoy a quick breakfast with Bella before leaving for class, and then he would spend the afternoon practicing and working on his homework.

Liz had agreed to let Carlisle and Esme rent a baby grand piano for Edward's use. It was made of beautiful mahogany. Liz chose it because it was warm and inviting, but Edward loved it because it reminded him of Bella. Bella loved it because it meant that Edward could play everyday.

Usually Edward and Bella opted to go across the street to the park with a blanket. They had found a tree they were rather fond of, and Edward would work on his studies while Bella would lose herself in a book or writing in her journal.

"Still working on our story sweet girl?" Edward asked her one afternoon.

"Until there is nothing left to tell." Bella smiled back at him sweetly.

Emmett and Rosalie flew in a week after Edward's birthday, and Emmett was indeed bummed to hear that they had gone to a baseball game, even if it _was_ the Yankees playing. Rosalie was excited to see the city, as was Emmett. They only knew of what Bella had told them when she was there at Spring Break. Like everyone else, they had taken a red eye on a Friday night arriving early on Saturday morning, and they were only too happy to take a nap after arriving at Liz's apartment.

Everyone spent a warm, summer Saturday night walking along Seventh Avenue taking in the sights of Times Square.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to twimom817 for working her magic. Thanks to all my lovely readers. Just in case you haven't seen the message on my profile, I will be taking a vacation and this will be the last posting of Perfect Game until April. Don't give up on it… the next few chapters are already written, they are just waiting to be beta'd. During that "vacation" chapters previously posted are being re-worked, re-beta'd and will be re-posted.**

In the meantime…. Here are a few rec's for you:

Kiss Me I'm Irish – IrishTwiFicster

_Really_ HOT Irish Edward… 'nuff said.

Resurrection – TwilightMomofTwo

An alternate ending to Eclipse, it's a WIP but a VERY worthy read...

Transcendence – TwilightMomofTwo

Eclipse in Edward's POV… it's SO good you'd think SM wrote it herself! It's also a WIP but it's sooo worth it!

Blood and Glory – drotuno

Mercward is just… HOT and this one will keep you on the edge of your seat it's so good!

The Caged Bird Sings – Suzie55

Messengerward will sweep you off your feet.

Disjointed – Simone and Marie

Heartbreakingly beautiful story, wonderfully written, and a fairly quick read.

Wrenfield Hall – WannabeCharlotte

This is a period piece… it reminds me of Pride and Prejudice, another wonderfully written, sweet story.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is rated M for a reason. Just sayin'.**

**Our kids are finally ripe... hope you're ready for the lemons**

**Thanks to twimom817 for being supportive and beta'ing this chapter for me. You ROCK bb!  
**

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

The six friends spent the Fourth of July on Fire Island at the home of one of Aunt Liz's colleagues. Bella thought it was so strange to be so close to such a big bustling city like New York and at the same time so close to the quiet serenity the beach offered.

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all enjoyed their day at the beach. The girls spent the afternoon lounging in the sun, while the boys tossed around a football in the surf.

"Damn, there is nothing hotter than those boys tossing around a football with only board shorts on." Rosalie commented.

"Amen sister!" Alice agreed.

"You're awfully quiet over there girly." Rose said, as she nudged Bella with her foot. "You can't tell me that Edward isn't hot. He's your boyfriend of what like three years now?"

"Two and a half." Bella said, quietly.

"Bella, I know he's my brother and all, but it's okay to say what you're feeling."

Bella smirked.

"Yes… he's fuckhawt."

"Ooh… fuckhawt huh? Spill it girly… we never have girl talk time anymore. How are you and Edward really doing?" Rosalie asked.

"We're good. Really good."

"Oh?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow. "Sex wouldn't have anything to do with that really good would it?"

Bella blushed. "No."

"Bella! You can't blush and say no. Your face already gave it away." Alice laughed.

"I can say no because it isn't true. I haven't had sex with Edward."

"Uh huh… sure, just keep telling yourself that."

Bella was so angry she got up off the blanket she was sitting on.

"Even if we did, I wouldn't go broadcasting it, especially to the two of you. What happens between Edward and I is ours and ours alone." Bella yelled angrily as she turned and walked toward the water.

"Aww hell, looks like Baby Bell's on one of her monthly benders again."

"No man, I think it's more than that." Jasper said, softly. "Rose and Ali look guilty."

Jasper gave Edward a sad look as Edward went to catch up with Bella.

"Bella! Bella, wait." Edward hollered as he ran toward her.

Bella stopped just as her feet met the water.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? I heard you yelling…"

Bella wiped away her tears of anger as Edward held his arms open to her. She let his arms envelope her, protecting her, loving her.

Bella explained what had gotten her so upset as Edward quietly listened.

"You think I'm overreacting huh?" Bella asked as she wiped at a few more tears. "I bet they think I'm crazy, I heard part of what Emmett said."

"Bella… I don't think you're overreacting. You're exactly right. You don't have to tell them what happens between us. It is ours alone. I'm proud of you for standing up for us." Edward said, kissing her temple. "Just for the record, you're not crazy. You might take pills that make you think you're crazy, but you're not. We'll get the pill thing straightened out okay?"

It made Edward ache inside knowing that his sweet, sensitive, sometimes emotional Bella could be upset by thinking that everyone thought her to be irrational and 'crazy'.

After the first day that Bella was in New York, after the little 'episode' in the park, Edward kept a close eye on Bella. Well, as close of an eye as he could as he was going to class everyday. But the hours that he was with her, he observed her. Bella took her pill every morning, and she only took pain meds when she needed them. She stopped taking them a couple days after she arrived. Bella's mood swings seemed to stop altogether when she wasn't on her monthly.

When they had come home from the afternoon in the park, Bella slipped into a pair of old sweats and Edward's 'Property of Forks High' t-shirt as she sat down and told Edward everything - everything that had gone on since Christmas with her health wise. Not just the sugar coated version that she had given him in the park. Edward patiently listened, not saying a word just furrowing his brow when something would bother and upset him, which was often. In the end, he pulled her tight against his chest and held her as he whispered sweet words of love to her.

Two days later, Edward went to his class as usual, but after class he took his time getting home and used that time to call his Dad. Carlisle had no idea what was going on with Bella. After all, he was a Cardiologist not a general practitioner. After listening to his son's explanation as to what had gone on with Bella over the past six months, he vowed he would help Bella in any capacity he could starting with a visit to a new doctor.

"Bella… I talked to my Dad a couple days after you got here. He's going to help with the headaches, and the mood swings, okay? But until he gets home from vacation, I need you to trust me and let me help you okay?"

Bella nodded.

"I guess I should go apologize to Ali and Rose." Bella said, softly.

"Bella, you need to let them apologize."

Edward and Bella walked together toward their friends. Bella clung to Edward as though he were a life jacket that was keeping her afloat.

Alice and Rosalie apologized profusely to Bella for prying. They truly meant no harm, but were interested in knowing something about the very private couple. Bella hugged them both and they all went back up toward the house where Aunt Liz's friends were setting out a smorgasbord of food.

Later that evening, the six friends found themselves back out on the beach, listening to the sounds of the tide and watching fireworks in the distance.

Edward, Bella and Jasper waved as Aunt Liz and Alice's cab pulled away from the apartment building on Central Park West. They were on their way to the airport for their month long trip to Paris.

The apartment was a little quieter now that Alice's presence was no longer there. Jasper was sad to see her go, but he was excited that she had the opportunity, and was looking forward to going to the Yankee's game that evening.

The Yankees played the Red Sox that evening, and Emmett was like a kid in a candy store. Bella and Rosalie just giggled with happiness watching Emmett, Edward and Jasper in their element. Bella and Rose sat together, leaving the boys to talk baseball. The Yankees won the ballgame seven to one over the Red Sox.

"Man… the ninth got a little weird there until Mo struck out ManRam with that sweet cutter." Emmett commented.

"Fuck yeah!" Edward and Jasper agreed.

Bella and Rosalie just rolled their eyes.

Bella enjoyed one more day of rest before she started her workshop the following day. She spent the day gathering her thoughts and ideas. When Edward arrived home from his classes, he suggested that they go to the park and enjoy the fresh air. Bella had to admit that she liked having the park so close. She felt spoiled and knew she would miss it when they went back to Forks.

Bella tried to prepare for the following day, by going to bed early. She left Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all in the living room watching a movie together. Bella tossed and turned for hours, and when she'd finally had enough, she crawled out of bed and quietly made her way toward Edward's bedroom.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I couldn't sleep."

"Come here beautiful girl." Edward said softly, as he held his arms open for her.

Bella snuggled into Edward's embrace.

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"No, excited. I feel like a little kid going to an amusement park."

Edward chuckled.

Bella was so comforted by the warmth of Edward's arms. He kissed the top of her head and whispered loving words to her, but Bella never heard them, she was already asleep.

Edward had reached the last week of his summer classes and was busy with studying and taking exams. Bella started her workshop, leaving each morning around seven thirty and returning to the apartment around six thirty. Bella was really enjoying everything the workshop had to offer, but after spending all day in classes she was exhausted by the time she came back to the apartment.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper toured the city while Edward and Bella were busy with their classes. They toured everything from the Top of the Rock to the Statue of Liberty. Jasper enjoyed seeing St. Patrick's Cathedral up close, it was beautiful in the pictures that Alice had taken, but it was incredible up close.

"We're only here for three more days, we should all do something tonight." Rosalie suggested.

"That depends on Bella… she was so tired when she got home yesterday." Edward said, looking up from his studying.

"Let's go to a movie… that new Pirates movie with Johnny Depp came out today!" Emmett suggested. "If we wanna go, we should get tickets online so it's not sold out."

Edward did want to see the movie, and he knew Bella did as well, so he gave in and went online and got them all tickets. He got tickets for the nine o'clock showing because the 7 o'clock would be too close to when Bella got home and he wanted to allow plenty of time for them to get something to eat.

Rosalie had been a godsend… she would happily make dinner so they all could eat when Bella got home from her workshop. Bella had done most of the cooking after she arrived in New York. Aunt Liz wasn't much of a cook. It wasn't that she couldn't cook, she just didn't like to. Bella on the other hand loved to cook, and she was more than happy to cook for everyone. The boys loved it too because Bella knew all of their favorites and was all too happy to spoil them.

Bella got home from her workshop at six-fifteen that evening. She'd had a good writing day, her discussion groups were challenging and she got several ideas to help her own writing – it was a very productive day.

Edward kissed Bella as she walked in the door.

"Hey beautiful girl, how was your day?" Edward smiled.

"Hey handsome. My day was good. Let me change and I'll tell you all about it." Bella said, kissing him again.

"Oh babe… we're going to a movie tonight. I already got our tickets." Edward said sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, I'm still going to change. I'm exhausted, so you'll have to take me as I am." Bella said with a wink as she headed toward Edward's room.

Bella quickly changed into a pair of light blue yoga pants with a matching hoodie and a white tank top. When she was done, she opened the door and headed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair.

Edward leaned on the doorway and watched her with a smile.

"See something you like, handsome?"

"Mmmhmm." Edward said with a grin.

Edward held his arms open to Bella and she embraced him and melted into him.

"So what movie are we going to?"

"Pirates. I hope you don't mind, I know you've had a long day."

Bella told Edward about her writing and discussion groups that day and how productive she thought she'd been.

"You _did _have a good day, baby." Edward smiled.

Bella asked Edward about his classes and his day as he led her toward the dining room where Emmett was helping Rosalie put dinner on the table.

A few hours later, they were sitting in a dark theater and Bella pushed up the armrest so she could snuggle up into Edward's side.

"I don't care what anyone says… Orlando Bloom is hotter as an elf." Rosalie giggled.

"Amen sister!" Bella agreed.

"Are you saying that he's hotter than I am?" Edward whispered in Bella's ear with a wicked grin.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and whispered in his ear.

"Baby, you're so hot that every time you touch me you leave a trail of flames behind."

Saturday morning was the start of the last day of Bella's workshop. It was also their last day in New York. Bella woke early and slipped out of bed without waking Edward. She had taken to sleeping in Edward's room after Aunt Liz left. Their sleeping arrangement was completely innocent, never going beyond kissing and snuggling. Edward and Bella quickly realized that they liked sleeping in the warmth and comfort of each other's arms. Edward _knew_ there was no better way to wake up than next to his beautiful Bella.

Bella dressed quickly and went to kneel by the side of the bed, gently brushing a wayward hair from Edward's forehead. She tenderly kissed his lips and whispered 'I Love You' against his ear.

Bella picked up her messenger bag and started out the bedroom door.

"Bella?" Edward said, his voice husky and deep with sleep.

Bella turned to see Edward propped up on his elbow.

"You weren't going to leave without waking me up were you?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you."

"If you're leaving the house, I always want you to wake me."

Bella crossed the room quickly and kissed Edward again softly.

"Gimme a few and I'll get dressed and ride over there with you."

"You don't have to do that Edward, it's Saturday, sleep in." Bella said cupping Edward's cheek and kissing him again softly.

"I want to, and I can sleep when I come back."

Bella couldn't bring herself to argue with him. Fifteen minutes later they were walking out the door.

"See you when you get done." Edward smiled and kissed Bella sweetly as she exited the car. "Have a good day, baby."

Edward returned with the driver at five to pick Bella up. Bella's breath caught in her throat as she admired the sight before her. Tall, tousle haired, beautiful smile, sparkling green eyed Edward leaned against the side of the car.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said, smiling Bella's favorite crooked smile.

Bella smiled in return and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ready to go home baby?"

"Mmmhmm."

* * *

Renee squealed at the sight of her son and daughter walking through the doors to the baggage claim.

"For God's sake 'Nay, you'd think you hadn't seen them in years." Charlie grumbled.

"Charlie… they're my babies and they've never been so far away for so long before." Renee said before rushing away to hug and kiss her children.

* * *

"Call me." Edward whispered to Bella as he got out of Renee's SUV and went to help Charlie with his luggage.

It was nearly three a.m. when they arrived back in Forks and dropped Edward off.

"Call us if you need anything, sweetie." Renee told Edward.

They waited until Edward was safely inside with a light on before driving away.

It was after noon when Bella woke. She went to her computer to check her email when she noticed she had an IM.

Pianohands620: I Love You.

LostinaBook: Love you too.

Pianohands620: Did you have a nice sleep?

LostinaBook: Yes, but it wasn't the same without you. I miss you.

Pianohands620: I miss you too, sweet girl.

LostinaBook: My mom is expecting you to come over for dinner 2nite.

Pianohands620: I'll be there. 6ish?

LostinaBook: I'm pretty sure, if it's any different, I'll let you know.

Edward got to Bella's that evening with thirty minutes to spare. He just couldn't wait any longer to see her. Bella was setting the table when he walked in. Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I've really missed you." Edward whispered.

Bella groaned.

"I've missed you too, Edward."

Renee entered the kitchen through the back door carrying a large jug of tea, followed shortly by Charlie.

"So Edward… what are your plans while your parents and sister are away?" Charlie asked.

"Jazz will be home eventually, and I thought maybe I'd go to Seattle for a few days to hang out with Em."

"Uh huh. Bell, you're starting back to work tomorrow at the day care aren't ya?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Bella nodded.

Renee asked about New York and Edward and Bella went back and forth filling them in on the past five weeks. Charlie found himself a bit envious that Edward and Bella had been to two ballgames.

"Well, it sounds like you all had a great time." Renee concluded.

"We did." Bella and Edward said at the same time, causing Edward to chuckle and Bella to blush.

Bella did indeed resume her job at the day care the following day. When she arrived home, Edward's car was already parked out front. When she walked in, Renee was cooking dinner and Edward was setting the table.

Bella greeted Renee and Edward and then went upstairs to change into soft cotton shorts and a tank top. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and padded down the stairs barefoot.

"Dad's working tonight and I'm going to start a new book that I've been dying to read. What are your plans for this evening?" Renee asked.

Bella looked over at Edward.

"I guess we'll just watch a movie and relax?" Bella asked, unsure.

Edward nodded.

Together, Bella and Edward curled up on the sofa and watched a movie. When it was over, they moved to the swing on the front porch. They made plans to spend the day together the next day.

Edward picked Bella up early the following day. Their first stop was the Thriftway so that Edward had a few food necessities in the house. After unloading and putting away all the groceries, Bella carefully prepared them a picnic lunch while Edward gathered blankets and sunscreen.

Edward drove them to First Beach with the windows down. It was a rare sunny day in the Olympic Peninsula. Edward and Bella enjoyed a few hours at the beach in the sunshine before their hunger got the best of them. Edward suggested they walk up to their little alcove to enjoy their lunch.

Bella carefully unpacked their lunch as Edward made himself comfortable. Edward and Bella munched on cheese and crackers, lunchmeat, and cut up fruit that Bella had prepared. They took turns feeding each other the fruit, sensually sucking the juices off one anothers fingers and occasionally kissing it off one another's lips.

"Edward…" Bella moaned into his ear, as he softly kissed her neck.

"Yes baby?"

"I want you." Bella barely whispered.

"I'm right here, love." Edward promised as he wrapped his arms around Bella, holding her tight.

Bella peppered kisses along Edward's jawline and down his neck, making him shiver.

"I want *kiss* you *kiss* to *kiss* make *kiss* love *kiss* to *kiss* me *kiss*"

Edward groaned.

"Now? Here?" Edward asked incredulously.

Bella nodded.

"Bella… not here baby. If that's what you really want, we can pack up and head home, but I don't want to make love to you here. You deserve better than this, and at home, I can at least take care of you."

Bella looked into Edward's pleading gaze and knew that he really did just want to make their first time somewhat special. They had talked about it a few times and knew that it probably wouldn't be perfect in fairytale standards, but if they made it about them and their love they could make their own brand of perfect.

Bella softly kissed Edward's lips.

"Let's go home then." Bella said softly.

Bella packed up their picnic with Edward's help, and after she stood, Edward picked up their blanket and folded it quickly. After checking to make sure they had picked up everything, they walked down the trail to the parking lot.

They didn't hurry home, they took their time, not wasting a moment of the beautiful day. Once again driving with the windows down, they headed toward the Cullen home. After arriving, Edward opened Bella's door and helped her out. He carried the picnic basket into the kitchen where Bella began putting the leftovers and other supplies away, while Edward put the used blanket in the mud room.

"Bella? I'm going to jump in the shower real quick…" Edward said softly.

"Okay… can I take one too when you're done?" Bella asked, thankful that she had thought ahead to bring extra clothes knowing that she'd want to clean up after an afternoon at the beach.

"Sure baby." Edward said with a smile. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"A movie's good… down here or upstairs?"

"My room?" Edward said, unsure if it was really an answer or a question.

Bella waited until she heard Edward shut the water off in the shower before following him up the stairs.

"Find a movie?" Edward asked as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing just a pair of basketball shorts, still drying his hair with a towel.

"I didn't know what to pick." Bella shrugged.

"Shower is all yours… I'll find a movie while you're cleaning up."

Bella took her things with her into the bathroom and started the shower. She quickly washed her hair and her body, eager to cuddle up with Edward.

Bella got dressed, pulling on a pair of light pink plaid soft cotton shorts and a matching tank top. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and went to join Edward.

Edward was laying on his back with his legs crossed at his ankles, the remote control in his right hand and the other arm under his head. Bella crawled up onto the bed next to him and he moved his arm to wrap it around her gently rubbing her back. Bella settled next to him with her head on his naked chest.

Edward leaned down and breathed in Bella's scent. He loved when she would put her hair up in a bun wet and then take it down and shake it out before putting it up again, it smelled so good. Bella was breathing in Edward's scent as well, she loved the way he smelled fresh out of the shower.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Edward spoke.

"Are you even watching this?" Edward chuckled.

"Umm, not really." Bella giggled.

Edward turned off the TV and picked up the remote for his iPod deck turning it on, as the soft, sweet sounds of a piano filled the room.

Bella closed her eyes and imagined it was Edward playing the sweet melody that filled the room. She allowed the notes to wrap around her like a butterfly in a cocoon, as Edward continued his gentle motions on her back. Edward pulled away from Bella momentarily as he moved down slightly and turned so that he was facing her. He gently ran the back of his hand down her cheek and continued trailing it down her neck and arm to her waist where he gently caressed the sliver of skin that was exposed.

Bella lay in front of Edward, her eyes still closed as she embraced the emotion of the music that played softly around them. The only movement from Bella was her thumb gently grazing Edward's side. Edward smiled as he watched her, and leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Bella slowly opened her eyes to find emerald green ones looking back at her with infinite love and affection.

Edward pulled Bella closer and leaned down to kiss her, nipping her bottom lip softly. Bella's tongue gently glided against Edward's lips, asking for entrance. Their tongues swirled together, tasting and exploring. Bella ran her hand slowly down Edward's chest, her fingers lightly caressing each sinewy muscle.

Edward grasped the hem of Bella's tank top and pulled it up, his fingers dancing up her side and across her breasts. Breaking their kiss, Bella tugged her tank top off.

"So beautiful…" Edward breathed as Bella lay on her back.

Edward brushed his fingertips across Bella's stomach, up her torso and across the lace that covered her breasts. He cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb grazing her nipple.

Edward's mouth quickly found Bella's. Their tongues dancing together, causing soft moans to escape both of them. Edward moved to hover over her. Bella's hands travelling up his arms, over his shoulders and finally tangling in his hair. He gently lifted her and unclasped her bra, and after gently laying her against the pillows, he pulled the soft lace from her body.

Edward's warm lips found the hardened peaks of Bella's rosy nipple. He flattened his tongue against the puckered flesh and pulled it into his eager mouth.

"Unh," Bella whimpered as she arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to him.

"Feel good baby?"

"Mmmhmm" Bella murmured as she writhed beneath him.

Bella could feel Edward's erection against her thigh, and the thought of his long, hard cock so close to where she wanted it most, had Bella reeling.

Edward slowly trailed his finger along the waistband of Bella's shorts before hooking his fingers in them and pulling them off, leaving Bella in a pair of lacy boy shorts.

"Damn, baby." Edward smiled widely.

"See something you like?"

"Mmm. But I _love_ what's underneath it." Edward smiled again, as he crawled up her body and took her lip into his.

Bella gently grazed her fingernails up and down the length of Edward's back.

"That feels so good baby." Edward whispered as he caressed the soft skin of Bella's thighs.

Bella slipped her hands beneath the waistband of Edward's shorts, slowly pushing them down over his hips, until his erection sprang free. Edward helped to remove them completely. Kneeling between Bella's legs, Edward sat gazing at Bella, gently caressing her skin from her feet to her hips, finally hooking his finger into the soft lace of her panties and slid them down her lean, shapely legs. He bent to kiss the soft skin of her belly, working his way down to her apex. Edward ran his tongue flatly up her lower lips, his tongue teasing against her entrance as his fingers drew tight circles around her clit.

"Oh Edward…" Bella moaned as she bucked her hips, and tangled her fists in his hair.

Edward grasped her hip to still her and slid his tongue up to her swollen nub, taking it into his mouth as he slid two fingers inside her, curling his fingers to hit her sweet spot. He could feel her muscles contract around his fingers as he watched her orgasm crash over her.

Bella's heart beat rapidly as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Edward… please."

Edward crawled back up her body, placing feather light kisses as he went. When his lips reached hers, Edward kissed her sweetly as he gazed into her warm, chocolate eyes and brushed a wayward hair from her face.

"Are you sure baby?" Edward asked, praying that she would say yes.

"Absolutely." Bella replied softly.

Edward positioned himself at her entrance, gently pushing in the head of his cock. Bella gasped.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked as he searched her face for something that would tell him otherwise.

"I'm fine."

"Relax baby. I'm not even all the way in yet."

Edward slowly pushed a bit further in, his eyes never leaving Bella's face. He kept his pace slow as to allow Bella time to adjust to him being inside her, and he was enjoying the sensation as well. Edward made one final, gentle push, breaking through her internal barrier. He cupped her face in his hand as she whimpered and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh God Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, his voice full of worry.

"I'm fine…" Bella squeaked. "It just hurt for a moment, but I'm good now."

Edward slowly began to move within her, carefully thrusting in and out, as he showered Bella with kisses.

"Bella, I love you so much." Edward breathed into her ear.

"Ung… I love you too." Bella moaned.

"You feel incredible baby."

"Edward…" Bella sobbed softly. "I never dreamed it would feel like this."

"Are you hurting love?" Edward asked, wiping away more of her tears.

"No, you feel good. Like… really good. I just… I just love you so much, Edward."

"Oh Bella… hang on baby." Edward said as he quickened his thrusts, making them longer and faster.

"Oh Edward…" Bella moaned as she felt the familiar tightening low in her belly. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck baby… I can't hold out anymore. I'm going to come…" Edward panted as he thrust once more and emptied himself into Bella, her name rolling off his tongue like a prayer. Edward's orgasm triggered Bella's, her muscles clenching down on him.

"Edward!" Bella cried out as Edward collapsed on top of her.

They laid together for a bit, allowing their breathing to return to normal, before Edward pulled out and removed his weight from her.

Bella whimpered at the loss of him.

Edward pulled Bella into his chest, her back to him. He wrapped his warm body around her.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered, kissing Bella's shoulder.

Bella was happy and warm in Edward's embrace. She was deliciously sore from their love making, and she wouldn't change a single second of it. Edward had worshipped her; every motion, every touch, every kiss more adoring than the last. Bella couldn't describe the feeling of him filling her so completely; heart, mind, body and soul.

Edward felt as though his heart would burst from his chest, it was filled with so much love for the beautiful girl that was encased in his arms. Bella had given him the greatest gift he could ever have imagined; herself. As she laid in his arms, he silently vowed he would love and cherish her always.

Bella quietly snoozed in Edward's arms. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her, but wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep, knowing that Bella needed to be cared for when she woke. When Bella finally stirred, she tangled her fingers with Edward's and brought his hand to her lips, reverently kissing his knuckles.

"How are you, love?" Edward whispered, as he propped himself up on his elbow so he could see her face.

"I'm perfect." Bella smiled.

"Bella… are you sore?" Edward asked softly.

"Deliciously so." Bella nodded.

Edward chuckled.

"How about a warm bath?"

"Mmm, that sounds good."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Edward said as he went into the en suite bathroom.

Bella watched Edward cross the room in all his naked perfection, but missed the warmth of his body against hers. She heard the faucet come on as he drew a bath for her. Edward came back into the bedroom a few minutes later.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked sweetly.

Bella nodded, suddenly feeling very shy, and pulling the sheet up against her.

"No baby. Don't hide. Please?" Edward pleaded as he made his way toward Bella, sitting on the bed with her. "You're beautiful." Edward breathed as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Bella slowly crawled out of the bed, noticing the blood stains on the sheet.

"Oh God." Bella gasped.

"Baby…" Edward cooed. "Don't worry about it. We knew that was a possibility. I'll take care of it."

Edward helped Bella up from the bed and guided her into the bathroom. He had filled the space around the tub with glowing candles. The scent of vanilla filling the air as the tub filled with bubbles.

"Edward…" Bella gasped. "This is beautiful."

Edward smiled as he shut the faucet off and helped Bella into the tub.

"Are you going to join me?" Bella asked nervously.

Edward sighed.

"Please?" Bella pouted, sticking out her bottom lip adorably.

"Alright, alright." Edward conceded. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back, okay?"

Bella nodded and Edward softly kissed her lips.

After their bath, Edward and Bella dressed and went in search for something to eat. Bella made them a simple dinner of baked chicken, roasted potatoes, and chopped salad. She called Renee to let her know that they were back from the beach and they were going to eat dinner and watch a movie.

Edward entered the kitchen just as Bella was putting the finishing touches on the salad. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, lavishing kisses to her uncovered shoulders.

When they finished dinner, Bella sat at the breakfast bar as Edward cleaned up the dishes and started the dishwasher. They walked hand in hand down to the media room where Edward lit a fire in the fireplace while Bella pulled out the feather bed and a blanket.

Edward put a movie in the DVD player and they settled down on the feather bed. Soft kisses and light touches turned into much more as the movie was forgotten and they made love again in front of the fire. Completely satiated and utterly spent, Edward and Bella fell fast asleep curled up in each other's arms.

When Bella woke, the TV was still on, but it was just a blue screen. She did a double take as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit!" Bella gasped.

Bella's outburst startled Edward out of his peaceful sleep.

"What is it baby?" Edward asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"It's after three a.m.! I missed curfew. My parents are going to kill me!" Bella fretted as she quickly found her clothes and pulled them back on.

Edward ran his hands through his hair and scrambled around getting his own clothes on.

Bella went upstairs and grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and saw that she had missed several calls. She dialed her home number as she gathered her things in Edward's room.

"Bella… you better have a damn good excuse for not answering your phone, for not calling back immediately and missing your curfew young lady." Renee snarled into the phone.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. Edward and I were watching a movie and we fell asleep. I didn't hear my phone because I left it in my bag by the door and we were in the basement."

"Mmm… well I hope that you are at least planning on getting home before your father gets here."

"Edward's bringing me home now." Bella replied as Edward held open the door to the Volvo for her.

Edward softly kissed Bella goodbye as he held open the storm door for her. They both jumped as Renee swung the front door open.

"Inside Bella, now." Renee said tersely. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Renee…" Edward started.

"I said goodnight, Edward." Renee said, raising her voice and closing the door in his face.

Defeated, Edward got back into his car and drove home.

The next day was Jasper's birthday, and true to his word to Charlie; Edward was going to Seattle to hang out with Emmett and Jasper for a few days.

Renee had allowed Bella to call Edward and talk long enough to explain her punishment to him.

"I'm grounded for two weeks. No phone, no cell phone, and I'm only allowed to leave the house with my parents or to go to work. My mom said she'll put your dinner in a container and you can come by and get it every night when you come home from Seattle." Bella said sadly.

"Can we IM at least?"

"No. My mom took my computer too."

"Fuck. I'm sorry baby." Edward apologized, feeling it was as much his fault as it was Bella's.

"I love you Edward." Bella said softly as Renee glared at her.

"Edward, I gotta go. Have fun with Em and Jazz. Tell Jazz Happy Birthday for me."

Edward barely got out 'I love you' before the call ended.

Since Edward couldn't see Bella over the weekend, he decided to extend his trip to Seattle. Edward was at least able to get updates on Bella from Emmett. He worried about her, knowing that she was sore after making love for the second time, and emotionally she was spent as she clung to him. Instead of caring for her by running a second bath, Edward fell asleep with Bella in his arms.

"So you and Bella finally sealed the deal eh?" Jasper asked with a smile.

Edward glared at his friend.

"Eddie, I'm just sayin'. Something's got you completely fucking unhinged. It's obvious that it's Bella since you can't talk to her or see her. It just makes sense."

"I just need to see for myself that she's okay. It wasn't how I wanted it to be…" Edward admitted as he rubbed circles on his chest.

"Bella loves you man, no matter how you wanted it to be. Come on, if she wasn't okay, Em would tell you." Jasper reassured him.

Edward was thankful that Emmett and Rosalie were both working that afternoon. He definitely didn't want to have this conversation with Emmett.

Two weeks. No communication, no seeing each other. It was pure torture to Edward and Bella. Although Renee continued to provide evening meals for Edward, she wouldn't allow him to eat with them. She gave him a time to pick it up and told him not to be late. Renee or Charlie would answer the door, hand Edward his meal and send him on his way.

Edward returned from Seattle a week after he left, and he found a letter in the mail addressed to him. His heart swelled when he saw that it was from Bella.

_My sweet, handsome Edward,_

_I'm hoping that you'd find this when you get home from Seattle. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay, but I miss you with a sickness. Thank you for being so wonderful to me, by taking such good care of me. I've never felt more loved than I did that day. I miss the warmth of your arms and your embrace._

_I hope that you had a good time in Seattle with Em and Jazz. Please don't worry about me. We'll see each other again before you know it. I love you._

_Always,_

_Bella_

Edward still had one more week until he could see Bella, but thankfully he had the distraction of straightening up his house, as Carlisle and Esme were to return the following day.

* * *

Bella was released from her punishment the same day that Alice returned from Paris.

A little over three weeks later, Edward returned to New York. In that time, Bella and Edward spent every moment they could together, and true to his word, Edward accompanied Bella to a doctor's appointment in an attempt to get her pills straight. Two nights before Edward left, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper met their friends at First Beach for a bonfire.

That night, Edward and Bella snuck off to their little alcove where they made love under the stars. They laid wrapped up in each other under the dark sky, caressing and loving one another. They had never felt more at peace.

Bella once again tagged along on the ride to take Edward to the airport. She handed him his laptop case as they got to the security line.

"Thanks, love." Edward said, taking the bag from Bella.

Edward hugged his dad and told him goodbye, and then he turned to Bella once again.

Bella hugged him tightly as Edward leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I love you my Bella. Take care and I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too, babe. Have a safe flight and let me know when you get there."

Bella found it a tiny bit easier to say goodbye to Edward that day. It was still hard to watch him walk away, but knowing that it was her last year of high school and hoping that she would join him on the east coast the following year, eased her conscience.

Bella walked out of the airport with Carlisle's comforting arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the wait these last few weeks. I really did have grand plans to make this a better story, but honestly, I *really* like it how it is... and other than a few changes it's going to stay how it is, how I originally visioned it to be. That said, you can expect regular updates again every Thursday!**

**PLEASE if you haven't already done so, I've co-written a one shot called Something Within for the Curvy Contest with twimom817, check it out and vote for your favorites.**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net/u/2729331/CurvaceousAndBodacious (just remember to take out the spaces!)**

**ALSO! vbfb19 has made an incredibly beautiful banner for Perfect Game... check it out on my profile page! = )**

**See you next week and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**Thanks to twimom817 for betaing this for me... you rock bb! XD  
**

**This story is rated M for a reason ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Bella started her senior year on a warm, partially sunny Tuesday. She began the year with huge shoes to fill; the previous spring, she had been elected student body president, editor of the yearbook and editor for the school paper. Bella's day began with a short speech to the entire student body.

_Good morning and welcome back!_

_As we start the year here at Forks High, I'd just like to say that I sincerely hope it will be a memorable one. To the seniors – this is it for us. We won't get a do-over so let's make it count. To the juniors – this year will either make you or break you. Use it to your advantage. To the sophomores – be patient. Your time will be here before you know it. And finally to the freshmen – your journey is just beginning. Enjoy the ride._

The auditorium filled with the cheers of students eager to get the year started. Bella found Alice and made their way to first period leadership class. The only way that Bella would agree to run for office was if Alice would run with her. Bella was elected president, Angela Webber was elected vice-president and Alice was elected secretary/treasurer.

Angela had been a long-time friend of both Alice and Bella, but after Alice started dating Jasper, and Bella started dating Edward, they didn't spend as much time with her. The girls stayed close, spending a lot of time chatting on the phone, but Angela's parents were very strict and wouldn't allow her to date outside of their home without their supervision. Angela was anxiously awaiting her January birthday, turning eighteen meant not only was she eligible to vote, but she was able to date as well. She had spent nearly four years listening to Alice and Bella talk about the bonfires at First Beach and how much fun they were. After January she'd finally get to experience it for herself.

Alice and Bella settled into their routines quickly. Bella of course, still spent three days a week working at the day care, and spent every Tuesday afternoon working on the school paper. Bella even made time for a 'date' with Edward every evening to IM. Alice was slowly decreasing her ballet schedule; now she only traveled to Port Angeles once a week for class.

Bella's seventeenth birthday was celebrated quietly. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came home for the weekend and they all went to the Wildfire Grill in Port Angeles to celebrate.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Alice smiled, remembering Prom their freshman year.

"Mmm… it does. Only Edward is missing," Bella said sadly, picking at the cuff of her hoodie.

"Call him, little one." Jasper encouraged her.

Bella had talked to Edward earlier that morning. He called and woke her up singing 'Happy Birthday' in his velvety smooth voice. Bella felt she could be woken up by Edward's sweet voice any day.

Bella sighed as Carlisle passed her his phone.

"Bella… call him."

Bella stepped outside into the cool evening air to call Edward. She felt a wave of calm wash over her as she heard his voice on the other end.

"Bella?"

"Hey handsome. How did you know it was me?"

"Because I talked to my dad earlier. He figured you might hit a rough spot at some point and promised that he'd make you call if that happened."

"Geez… am I that predictable?"

Edward chuckled.

"We just know you beautiful girl. What triggered it baby?"

"We're at the Wildfire Grill in Port Angeles, and Alice asked if it brought back memories."

"Ahh… my senior Prom. That does bring back memories. You looked heartbreakingly beautiful that night. What were you remembering from that night, love?"

"How handsome you looked, how your eyes never left me, and how you always kept in constant contact with me. You made me feel so beautiful that night. You always manage to make me feel beautiful. But it was remembering how you touched me that night that made me miss you so badly." Bella sniffled as she wiped away a tear.

"Don't cry sweet girl. Please don't cry," Edward pleaded.

"I just miss you so much right now."

"I know Bella. I miss you too. Not being able to hold you right now is killing me."

"I hope this is the last birthday I have to spend this way," Bella said, attempting to lighten the conversation.

Edward chuckled.

"Me too baby. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah…" Bella said, wiping away the last of her tears.

"I love you, baby. More than anything. Go enjoy the rest of your birthday dinner, okay?"

"Okay. Love you too Edward, to the moon and back again."

"Call me again if you need to baby. No matter what time it is. Okay?"

"Okay."

Bella had just pressed end when Jasper came out looking for her.

"Hey, little one," Jasper said, pulling Bella into a warm hug.

"Hey Jazz," Bella replied, returning his hug.

"You okay?"

"I will be."

"Eddie's missing you too eh?"

"Something like that."

Jasper led her back into the restaurant just as their food was arriving. Bella hugged Carlisle in thanks and handed him his phone.

After the plates had been carried away and dessert has been brought out, Bella blew out the seventeen candles that adorned her cake and made a wish.

"Time for presents!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Hey! That's MY line!" Alice complained, as everyone laughed.

Bella received gift cards from her parents and Emmett and Rosalie for Old Navy and Barnes and Noble. Alice and Jasper gave her a gift certificate for the mall in Port Angeles.

"That means that we have to plan a shopping trip!" Alice chimed.

Bella rolled her eyes.

Esme passed Bella the gift that Edward had sent for her. She carefully opened the small package that was beautifully wrapped in silver paper with a royal blue ribbon around it. Inside, she found a small box and when she opened it, she found a gold apple charm for her bracelet. Carlisle reached out to help her attach it to her bracelet.

"Thank you everyone… so much." Bella began, but Carlisle interrupted her.

"You have one more gift sweetheart."

Carlisle and Esme smiled. Esme slid a thin box toward her. Bella carefully unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. Inside was an airline ticket.

Bella looked so confused.

"We're going to New York for Thanksgiving Bella. That ticket is for you to join us." Esme quickly explained.

Bella felt overwhelmed and unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry sweetie…" Renee explained. "Your Dad and I have already talked to Carlisle and Esme about it. We want you to go."

"Wow… I just don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem to be enough," Bella said softly.

"You're entirely welcome Bella. It's our pleasure to take you with us." Carlisle assured her.

Bella called Edward again on the way home. She just couldn't wait until the next day to tell him that she was going to New York for Thanksgiving.

"Hey sweet girl." Edward said sleepily.

"Hi baby. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay love. I told you, you can call any time."

"I just called to tell you that I'm coming to New York for Thanksgiving! Your parents bought me a plane ticket for my birthday!"

Edward chuckled.

"I know baby. I'm glad you like their gift."

"I can't wait to see you. I miss you."

"Me either baby, and I miss you too."

Emmett started making fun of Bella's conversation with Edward while he was driving them home.

"Shut up Emmett!" Bella yelled at him as she covered the receiver so her yell wouldn't blare through to Edward.

"Is Em talking shit?"

"Of course he is."

"Okay baby. You're on your way home from dinner and you're okay?"

"Yeah, we are, and I'm okay."

"Good. I'm going back to sleep, but if you need me, just call. I love you, my Bella," Edward said sweetly.

"I will. I love you too."

* * *

The next month passed by in a blur. Before they knew it, Homecoming was upon them. Bella spent a lot of time making sure that all the preparations had been taken care of. The dance had been planned and the decorating crew had been formed, but Bella had to go and make sure that everything was running smoothly. She had to make sure that everything was in place for the pep rally, and she had to check with the senior class president to see that the Alumni reception was taken care of.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie came home for the Homecoming game. Edward offered to come home as well, but Bella begged him not to, claiming that she would rather him come home for Prom in the spring, but not allowing herself to hope he actually would. Bella had given in to Seth's insistence that he be allowed to escort her to and from the game and dance. She was adamant about it not being a 'date' because she didn't want anyone's arms around her but Edward's.

The day of the big game, Bella got up and pulled on Edward's sweatshirt for Spirit Day. It may have been a small thing, but it made her feel like Edward was with her in some tangible way since she knew she wouldn't have time to IM with him that evening before the game.

Everything ran very smoothly that day much to Bella's chagrin. She made it home just in time to change into her dress for the dance and get back to the game to fulfill her duties as student body president.

Bella kept looking at her watch thinking that Seth should have been there by now. He agreed to meet her at six forty-five and it was now seven thirty. It wasn't like Seth to be late. By eight o'clock, Bella was really worried. Just as she was pulling out her phone to call him, her phone rang.

"Bella… I'm so sorry. My Dad… he had a heart attack…" Seth choked out.

"Oh my gosh Seth! Is he okay?" Bella gasped.

"No Bella, he's gone," Seth said, in a broken voice.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Seth. Is there anything that I can do?"

Bella's heart was breaking for her friend.

"Not right now." Seth replied softly. "I'm sorry I can't be there tonight."

"No Seth, it's okay. I completely understand. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Take care of your family. But please call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Thanks Bella."

Bella ended the call and went up in to the stands to sit with her brother and friends.

"Where's Seth?" Alice asked.

"His dad had a heart attack tonight."

"Is he alright? I know he hasn't been well in a very long time."

Bella shook her head.

"No. He passed away."

"Oh shit." Emmett commented. "Sorry Baby Bell. Do you want me to stick around and escort you to the dance?"

"No… I think I'll be okay Em… I don't have to stay long anyway. I just have to come back tomorrow morning with the clean up committee."

"Little one… go call Eddie," Jasper told her.

"Jazz…" Bella tried to argue.

"Don't argue with me, just go."

Bella climbed carefully down from the stands being mindful of the dress she was wearing, and went out to the parking lot to call Edward. It was quite late in New York, but Jasper was right, she needed to talk to him.

"Bella? Aren't you supposed to be at the game?" Edward asked, sleepily.

"Yeah…" Bella said so quietly Edward almost didn't hear her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked, suddenly concerned with the quiet tone of Bella's voice.

"Seth's dad died tonight. He never showed to the game and then he called to tell me what happened."

"Oh shit. God Bella, I'm sorry. I know his dad has been sick for a long time though." Edward apologized.

"Yeah he has, but I think it took them by surprise."

"I'm sure it did love."

"I just feel so thrown by it."

"I know baby. All you can do is be there for him if and when he needs you."

"I know."

"Your mom emailed me a picture of you in your dress. You look beautiful, sweet girl."

"You're biased," Bella said, smiling.

"So what if I am?"

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. Call me tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

Bella ended the call and returned to her spot in the stands next to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Better Baby Bell?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Good," Emmett said, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

Bella stayed at the dance long enough to make an appearance as student body president. Jasper even managed to get her out on the dance floor.

"Come on Little One… you have to dance to at least one song." Jasper pleaded.

"Alright Jazz, but only because it's you asking." Bella agreed.

"Is Edward aware of how beautiful you look tonight Little One?"

"Yeah, I guess my mom emailed him a picture." Bella replied.

"Good… he needs to know exactly what he's missing out on." Jasper smirked.

The next morning, Bella found herself up early and driving to the school to meet the clean up crew for the dance. The destruction inside the gym wasn't too bad - nothing that couldn't be cleaned up in a couple of hours anyway.

Later that afternoon, Bella joined her brother and friends and drove down to La Push to the Clearwater's house. Renee had spent the morning making some sort of casserole for them to take, as they dropped in to pay their respects to Seth's family.

Harry Clearwater's funeral was the following Wednesday and Bella missed school to attend the funeral. Emmett and Jasper made the drive from Seattle to attend as well. Harry, even with his ailing health always made a point to come out and watch the boys play baseball when they came to play down at La Push, and it made him proud to see his son play and thrive.

Seth struggled following his father's death. He had lost not only his best friend, but his biggest cheerleader. Now he was the man of the house, with his mother and his younger sister Leah to look after.

Seth's cousins Jake and Rachel and his Uncle Billy came from Colorado Springs for the services. Billy tried to get Seth to convince his mother that moving to Colorado Springs with them would be the best thing for their grieving family. Seth couldn't convince his mother if he was hardly convinced himself. In the end, Jake would stay on to live with them, until they were back on their feet.

Seth's mom Sue, fell into a deep depression not understanding why her husband had left her to finish raising their children on her own. Seth, who was nearly eighteen wasn't much of a problem, but fourteen year old Leah could be a handful.

The weekend before Thanksgiving, Bella volunteered to take a basket of Thanksgiving meal fixins' to the Clearwaters. Esme and Renee had very carefully packed the basket filled with everything the Clearwaters would need for a lovely meal. When Seth opened the door and saw Bella standing there, he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Bella. I really appreciate that your mom did this." Seth said gratefully.

"Edward's mom helped too. Esme's great."

"Well, tell them both I said thank you."

"I will. I gotta get going, I have a few more to deliver this afternoon. See you Monday Seth."

Jake joined Seth in the doorway as Seth watched Bella get back into her car and pull away.

"Who was that?"

"That's my friend Bella. She brought this basket of stuff over for Thanksgiving."

"Oh. She's got a nice ass." Jake smirked.

"Jake… don't talk about her that way. She's a good person."

"Ooh, a little sensitive are we?" Jake sneered. "I bet with a body that tight she's good in bed."

"Jake! She's got a boyfriend so shut the fuck up alright?"

"Oh wait… she's that one that I met that night at the movies right? The one with the boyfriend out in New York?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, so? She didn't seem to mind going out to the movies that night… I bet she wouldn't mind doing it again. Her boyfriend doesn't know what he's missing."

Seth growled angrily at Jake and stormed into the kitchen as Jake followed him.

"Jake, damnit. You stay away from Bella do you hear me? She's way too fucking good for you." Seth warned.

That night, Jake tried to figure out a way he could 'accidentally' run into Bella again.

* * *

Bella left with the Cullen's the Tuesday before Thanksgiving on a red-eye to New York. Alice and Bella had gotten out of school at noon, and left for the airport as soon as Bella could get home to drop off her car and grab her luggage.

As usual, Aunt Liz had breakfast waiting for them when they arrived. She also had another surprise for Carlisle and Esme… her new boyfriend Alec whom she had met in Paris. Liz begged both Edward and Alice not to tell Esme or Carlisle about Alec because she wanted to make sure that he was going to be around for a while before introducing him to her family. Liz of course, had given into Edward's plea to allow him to tell Bella.

Alice and Bella excused themselves after breakfast to take a nap, leaving Carlisle, Esme, and Edward with Liz and Alec.

"Son… go on. We know you're itching to be with Bella. Just leave the door open a bit okay?" Carlisle said, excusing Edward from the table.

Edward went in to join Bella for a nap while his parents gave Aunt Liz's new boyfriend the second degree.

Esme liked Alec very much… he was tall, dark and handsome. He reminded her a bit of Peter, but was much more personable. She understood why Liz was attracted to him. Esme had mixed feelings about him having a daughter. It was good that Sophie was young, but it could be disastrous if both Sophie and Liz got attached and the relationship between Liz and Alec didn't work out.

Alec and Carlisle hit it off of course, both being doctors. Carlisle admired Alec for wanting to take on emergency medicine, especially since he had a young child.

Alec excused himself, saying that he had taken off part of a shift to join them for breakfast and hoped to be off in time to join them for dinner that night when Ginny arrived.

Carlisle and Liz went later that afternoon to the airport to pick up Ginny, while Esme and Bella prepared dinner.

"Can I help with something?" Edward asked sweetly.

Bella couldn't help but smile at him.

"You can finish grating the cheese." Esme offered. "As long as you use the cheese grater, Edward Anthony."

Bella giggled and Esme glared at her.

"Sorry Esme… it's been so long since that incident, but it still makes me laugh."

"I'm still not laughing, young lady."

Esme called Alice in to set the table as the doorbell rang. Bella went to answer the door.

"Hi Alec… come on in."

Alec came in carrying two large bouquets of flowers.

"Hi Bella. Did you manage to get some rest?"

"I did, thank you."

"Liz asked me to pick up some flowers for the table. Can you put them in some water please?"

"Oh sure! They're beautiful. Umm… aunt Liz and Carlisle are still out picking up grandma Ginny, but everyone else is in the kitchen." Bella explained as she headed toward the kitchen.

Esme and Edward greeted Alec, and Alice waved silently.

"Alec, I'm so glad you could join us for dinner tonight. I'm sorry that we're not having anything more than tacos." Esme apologized.

"No worries Esme. It smells fantastic in here. I'm not really used to home cooking, so I apologize ahead of time."

"Will you be joining us tomorrow for dinner?" Esme asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I will be working tomorrow because I'll be taking some time off at Christmas. I usually work one holiday or the other."

Alec explained.

"Aww… well I'll make sure that you get a plate of leftovers at the very least." Esme promised.

Edward, Bella and Alice had all slipped out of the kitchen into the living room. Alice was looking out the window at the colors of the trees in Central Park. Edward and Bella were snuggled up on the sofa.

"Are you excited about going to see the parade tomorrow my beautiful girl?" Edward asked softly.

"I can't believe you're really going to take me." Bella said, smiling.

"Anything for you, baby," Edward murmured into her neck.

Alec walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa across from Edward and Bella. He smiled at them sitting so close to one another.

"How long have you two been together?" Alec asked.

"Almost three years." Edward smiled.

"Really? Wow. But you were friends first before you started dating?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled. "I think that fact has made a huge difference."

"Now Bella… Edward is friends with your brother?"

"Yes. Since they were little. Our parents are really good friends. My Dad and Carlisle have known each other forever. Since they were in school anyway." Bella giggled.

Turning to Alice, Alec spoke.

"Alice… you and your boyfriend are just like Bella and Edward here, or so I've heard, is that correct?"

"Yes. Jasper and I have been together nearly three years as well. We are a few months behind Bella and Edward. Jasper is best friends with Edward and Bella's brother Emmett."

"How awesome to grow up with such great friends."

"We're more than friends Alec… we're family," Esme said, smiling as she walked into the room.

Dinner that evening was filled with mild banter and lots of laughter. Ginny, like Esme, liked Alec right away. Alec explained that his daughter was with her grandparents for Thanksgiving and expressed his sorrow that they wouldn't get to meet her.

"Sophie is just wonderful." Liz gushed. "She's smart and sensitive and funny. She actually reminds me of Bella a little bit."

Bella blushed.

"She doesn't have anything on you love, she's a strawberry blonde." Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

"How lovely to have a little one in the house again." Ginny mused.

"Well actually Mom…" Liz started. "I was hoping that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind if I brought Alec and Sophie along with me when I come to Forks for Christmas," she said hopefully.

"Oh Liz! We'd be honored to have them!" Esme smiled brightly.

"Yes, I think that would make for an extraordinary holiday," Carlisle agreed.

Liz beamed at Alec.

"It's settled then. I'll make sure that we book tickets for Sophie and I to tag along with Liz and Edward."

The next morning, everyone all got up extremely early to go stand along the route for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Bella was giddy with excitement. She worried that she would be too tired by the time the parade finally came along to really enjoy it. That was not the case. She was just as excited as she was when she first got there.

Edward thought Bella looked adorable, wearing her black down jacket with the fur around the hood, cobalt blue hat, scarf and matching gloves that his parents had given her for Christmas a couple years prior. She was also wearing fuzzy black Uggs on her feet. Bella's beautiful mahogany hair hung loose down her back and swirled around her face in the breeze.

"This outfit brings back memories." Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

"Yeah? Good or bad?"

"Good… always good baby."

"Edward… I love you," Bella murmured into his chest as he stood with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I love you too, beautiful girl," Edward said, placing a kiss on her head.

Bella was amazed as the giant balloons passed by them.

"Curious George is even cooler in person!" Bella said excitedly.

Edward chuckled.

That afternoon, they gathered in Liz's dining room to enjoy the feast that Esme and Ginny had so lovingly prepared. At the request of Esme, Bella had made the desserts - pumpkin cheesecake and caramel apple cheesecake.

Carlisle stood up to make a toast.

'_To our family. We've somehow managed to make it through the past year coming out stronger and better than ever. I'm so thankful for our good fortune and that most of us could be here together today. I'm thankful that Liz has found her own little piece of happiness in Alec and I sincerely hope that their relationship flourishes. Happy Thanksgiving.'_

"Happy Thanksgiving," everyone replied.

"Thank you Carlisle," Liz smiled.

After dinner, Carlisle accompanied Liz over to St. Vincent's to take a plate of food to Alec. Alec was so thankful that they thought enough of him to send him some dinner.

The next morning, everyone except Edward and Bella got up early to hit the Black Friday sales. They all left the apartment around five a.m., and as soon as Edward was sure they weren't going to run back in for something that was forgotten, he crept into his bedroom where Bella was sleeping. Edward carefully crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her back up to his chest and quickly fell back into a warm, dreamless sleep.

Bella woke to warm soft kisses being placed all over her neck, shoulder and down her arm. She smiled and turned over in his arms. Edward continued to lavish kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Bella ran her small hand down his naked chest, reacquainting herself with each muscle. Edward's hand that was softly caressing her back moved down to her hip and pulled her closer to him.

"Ugh, Edward… I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too baby." Edward murmured into her neck.

Bella's lips found Edward's as they caressed and lovingly explored each other. Bella could feel Edward's erection trapped between them as she reached down to feel his hard length. Edward's soft moan had Bella nearly unhinged.

Edward rolled so that Bella was straddling him, and her long hair hung like a curtain around them. He tugged at the hem of her sleep shorts as Bella quickly moved off of him to pull them off and then moved to straddle him again. The only thing separating them was the thin fabrics of Edward's boxer briefs and Bella's lace panties. She lavished kisses from his jaw to the corner of his lips, down his neck to his exquisitely sculpted chest. Edward could feel the smile on her face as he laid beneath her, his thumbs gently rubbing circles into the skin of Bella's hips just below her panties.

Bella sat up on Edward and tugged her tank top off just to lean back over him. Edward's tongue and mouth found Bella's pert breasts, lavishing kisses all over them and finally pulling one hard bud into his mouth as he massaged the other. Bella arched into him, pushing her breasts further into his hand and mouth. Edward reached down and began to tug off his briefs, grinding into Bella's hot center as he lifted up his hips. Bella helped to tug them completely off.

Edward groaned because he could feel how wet Bella was through the lacy fabric of her panties. Just when Edward thought he couldn't get any harder, Bella grinded herself against his cock again and he tugged at her panties silently letting her know he wanted them off. Bella raised up and tugged them off, tossing them to the floor. Once again she straddled Edward and slid her hot, wet center against the length of Edward's rock hard cock, causing both of them to moan. Bella leaned down to kiss Edward softly and slowly slid herself down over his cock. Both of them moaned again at the contact.

Bella found a slow and gentle rhythm as she raised her hips up and down, each time Edward hitting her deeper and deeper. Edward groaned at the sensation and held onto Bella's hips meeting her thrust for thrust. Edward could feel Bella's muscles beginning to contract and he looked up at her, breaking their soft kisses to see her face, brow furrowed and jaw slack. Edward was in awe as to how beautiful Bella was in that moment.

Bella whimpered with her release and Edward pulled her to him, thrusting twice more before spilling into her. Once their breathing had evened out, Edward sat them up and wrapped Bella's legs around him, leaving them still intimately connected. Bella's breath caught.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Edward asked, concerned.

"No. It's just that you're so deep this way, I can still feel you." Bella said softly.

Edward chuckled.

"Good to know. You feel so good, baby," Edward said, kissing her temple and brushing wayward hairs from her face.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Edward held her in his arms, gently caressing her naked back.

"What a way to wake up," Bella giggled.

"That it is my beautiful girl," Edward chuckled again.

Bella and Edward sat for a long while before finally disentangling themselves and making their way to the bathroom for a shower. Edward, ever the gentleman let Bella take her shower first while he scrounged up some breakfast for them both and made a fresh pot of coffee for Bella.

Bella walked into the kitchen not twenty minutes later, freshly showered and dressed wearing a pair of black yoga pants and Edward's Juilliard sweatshirt.

"Nice sweatshirt baby," Edward said, grinning.

"Thanks. It belongs to this really hot guy I know."

"Oh?" Edward raised his eyebrow. "Would I happen to know said 'hot guy'?"

"Intimately," Bella smiled as she reached up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Edward's lips.

"Besides… your baseball sweatshirt doesn't smell like you anymore," Bella pouted.

"Oh baby," Edward said, lightly nipping her outstretched lip. "I think I might be able to do something about that."

Bella took over Edward's attempt at making breakfast so that he could go shower, finishing frying up some bacon and making a small batch of pancakes. Bella poured a cup of coffee and grinned at her morning wake up call.

Carlisle called while Edward was in the shower to let them know that they wouldn't be back until well after lunch and wanted to know if Bella would mind getting a head start on dinner without Esme and Ginny. Bella told Carlisle she was happy to help in any way she could and promised to make Edward help her.

Alec joined them once again that night for dinner. Although dinner was anything but elaborate, just a smattering of leftovers from the previous day and turkey pot pie.

"This is the most delicious crust on this pot pie." Grandma Ginny praised.

Bella blushed.

"Thank you," Bella said quietly.

Esme beamed with pride at Bella.

"Bella is quite the little chef, Mom," Esme assured her.

"That she is… I have to say that dessert yesterday was absolutely delicious and you know that I'm not a big fan on cheesecake." grandma Ginny admitted.

"This pot pie is excellent," Alec agreed. "Bella will definitely make whoever is lucky enough to have her, a happy man some day."

"That she will," Carlisle chuckled, giving his son a pointed look.

Bella felt more than saw Edward tense up beside her. She gently reached over and placed her hand on his thigh giving him a reassuring squeeze. As soon as dinner was over, Edward excused himself from the table. Bella excused herself and went in search of Edward. She found him looking out his bedroom window.

"Edward?" Bella said softly.

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked again, as she walked toward him.

Bella placed her hand lightly on Edward's arm and he opened his arms for her, pulling her to him tightly. Edward didn't say a word, he just buried his face in her hair and breathed her in.

"Edward… hey baby, talk to me," Bella pleaded, pulling his chin up to meet her eyes for a change.

Bella pulled herself out of Edward's embrace and led him over to the bed. She settled herself in against the headboard and pulled Edward over to her. He laid his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bella lovingly stroked his hair in an effort to calm him.

"It hurts too much," Edward said very quietly.

"What hurts Edward? Tell me."

"Thinking about you with someone else. Anyone else."

"Oh Edward, I'm yours. I always have been and I forever will be." Bella promised, leaning down to kiss his head.

"Edward… come back to me please?" Bella begged.

Edward squeezed his eyes together tightly and continues to hold on to Bella's waist. He turned his head in her lap and pressed the lightest kiss against her stomach.

"I love you my Bella," Edward said in a broken voice.

"Yours love. Always yours. I love you too Edward."

Edward sat up slowly and pulled his Bella into his arms and once again inhaled her scent.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Umm yeah I guess," Bella shrugged.

"Put on some jeans. Do you have another long sleeved shirt you can put on, underneath this sweatshirt?"

Bella nodded.

"Okay, I'll let you get dressed then," Edward said, smiling as he grabbed some clothes out of his closet and dresser and left the room closing the door behind him.

Edward was ready before Bella. He passed her in the hallway as she went into the bathroom to get ready.

"Dad, I'm going to take Bella ice skating," Edward said quietly.

"Where to son?" Carlisle asked.

"Just over to Wollman Rink… we can walk over there from here."

"Oh Edward, she'll love that!" Esme gushed.

"Oooh ice skating! We should all go, it would be so much fun!" Alice said excitedly.

"Not tonight Ali Cat… let Edward and Bella have some time to themselves. Perhaps tomorrow night." Carlisle suggested.

Edward gathered up Bella's jacket, scarf, hat and gloves and helped her put them all on before taking her hand and leading her out of the apartment and across the street to Central Park.

Bella giggled as they ran across the street when the signal told them to walk.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, out of breath.

"Skating," Edward grinned.

"Really?" Bella smiled as Edward led her through the park to the rink.

It was a beautiful late November evening, the weather cold and crisp. A snow storm was predicted over the weekend, and Carlisle had wondered once if they would have a problem with their flight out on Sunday afternoon. As Bella and Edward got closer to the skating rink, Bella gasped at how beautiful it was. Thousands of little twinkling lights were strung above the rink, reminding Bella of the night she and Edward spent under the stars at First Beach.

"Edward, it's beautiful," Bella breathed.

"Not in comparison to you baby." Edward murmured into the soft spot behind her ear.

Edward helped Bella lace up her skates and then led her out on the ice.

"Don't you dare let go of me Edward Anthony Cullen," Bella warned him.

"Never." Edward whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and skated around the rink with her.

When Bella decided that she had finally had enough ice skating, Edward helped unlace her skates and took her over to buy a cup of hot chocolate after turning in their skates.

"Thank you Edward," Bella said quietly as she linked her arm through his as they sat on the bench watching the other skaters.

"You're welcome baby."

"Oh my gosh… this is the rink that John Cusack and Kate Beckinsale came to in Serendipity!" Bella said excitedly.

"It is, beautiful girl. Now you've skated here too." Edward said leaning down to kiss her temple.

They finished their hot chocolates and Edward felt that he should get Bella back. As they started walking back to Aunt Liz's the snow began to fall. Bella shrieked.

"It's like a movie," she laughed.

Edward just watched her with wonder, feeling blessed that Bella chose to love him.

* * *

Before they knew it, Sunday was upon them and Carlisle had checked with the airline at least ten times. Their flight hadn't been cancelled, but it would more than likely be severely delayed. Bella promised Edward that she'd call the moment they landed in Seattle. Edward told her that he couldn't wait until he saw her when he came home for Christmas.

The second Friday in December was the Forks High Winter Ball, and Bella was right there, overseeing everything. Jasper had come for the weekend to go to the dance with Alice, and was more than happy to escort Bella in as well. Emmett came home with Jasper and offered to escort Bella, but she promised him it wouldn't be worth him getting dressed up because she wouldn't be staying that long.

Seth had even managed to get away from home long enough to make an appearance at the dance. He had met a girl in Sequim named Kim and had brought her to the dance as his date.

Bella slipped out of the dance about three quarters of the way through after saying goodnight to Alice and Jasper and promising to call them when she made it home safe. Just before Bella made it out to her car, she heard a voice behind her call out.

"Bella!"

Bella turned to see Seth's cousin Jake walking toward her.

"Jake."

"Don't you look pretty tonight."

"Umm, thanks."

"You're not leaving the party yet are you?"

"Yeah I am, Jake. Have a good night," Bella said, continuing to walk toward her car.

"Aww, pretty girl, don't be like that. Why don't you come inside and let me take you for a spin around the dance floor. I'll show you what it's like to be with a man." Jake offered.

"I said goodnight, Jake. I have no intention of going inside with you. I have a boyfriend and he's a thousand times better than you, Jake."

Jake reached out and grabbed Bella's wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Bella shrieked.

"You don't know what you're missing pretty girl."

"She said don't touch her!" Jasper roared as he came charging out of the gym toward Bella and Jake.

Alice trailed shortly behind him.

Jake reluctantly released Bella's wrist as Jasper stood in between Bella and Jake.

"Little One… go over to my car with Ali Cat please," Jasper instructed Bella.

Bella ran straight over to where Alice was. Just as Alice was pulling out her phone, Seth came storming out of the gym as well. Alice quickly called Emmett and told him to get down to the school immediately.

Bella heard Seth yelling at Jake.

"I told you to leave her the fuck alone Jake!" Seth hollered.

"She was there for the taking." Jake sneered.

"Bullshit!" Jasper and Seth growled.

"Besides, who do you think you are stepping in front of her like that?" Jake sneered at Jasper.

"I'm her brother." Jasper hissed.

A few more heated words were exchanged between the three men, and Alice and Bella could tell that Seth and Jasper were getting angrier by the minute. Thankfully it wasn't long before Emmett pulled up behind Bella's car.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Jake here decided that Little One needed him to show her what a 'real man' is. He grabbed her by the wrist and attempted to get her to go with him." Jasper explained.

"Seth is this asshole your cousin?"

"Unfortunately." Seth nodded.

Emmett grabbed Jake by the collar and pushed him all the way over to the side of the gym and flattened him up against the wall.

"Look asshat, that's MY little sister. Don't look at her, don't talk to her, and above all, don't fucking touch her again. If you do, you're going to answer to me. If that happens you'll be walking around like you've had a sex change that you'll wish you'd paid for because my way is going to hurt way fucking worse. Understand?"

Jake nodded, but Emmett punched him anyway just to drive his warning home.

"Seth, I feel sorry for you man. This guy's an asshole."

"Em, I'm sorry man, I've told him to stay away from Bella." Seth said, apologetically.

Emmett just waved him off and turned to look for Alice and Bella. He walked over to Bella and wrapped her up in a big hug.

"You okay Baby Bell?" Emmett asked, full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just shaken up a little I guess."

"Ali Cat… do you think you can drive Bella home?"

"Sure Em… are you and Jazz gonna follow us?"

"Most definitely."

Emmett was the one that called Edward that evening, waking him up to tell him what had happened outside of the school. He had tried to get Bella to call, but she was adamant about not waking him up. Emmett knew that Bella was more shaken by the evening's events than she had let on, and needed to talk to Edward.

Emmett knocked on the door to Bella's room. He heard her softly say 'come in' and walked in to find her curled up on her bed wearing Edward's sweatshirt, clutching his picture to her chest. Emmett handed her the phone in silence.

"Edward?" Bella sniffled softly.

"Hey sweet girl. Are you okay?" Edward asked as the torrent of tears flowed down Bella's face and sobs wracked her small body.

It was not the answer that Edward was hoping for. He spoke softly to her just letting her cry it out on the other end. He was aching to be close to her, to hold her in his arms, to protect her, to love her.

"Bella, you're safe. Jazz and Em would never let anything happen to you. Even Seth would do his damnedest to make sure that you're okay," Edward assured her.

"Edward…" Bella sniffled. "Will you just stay on the phone with me for a while? Just talk to me… about anything, I just need to hear your voice," Bella pleaded.

Edward could deny her nothing. He picked up his copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and began reading to her. Edward was exhausted after a long week of preparing for finals the following week, but there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for Bella, especially if this is what she needed.

Eventually, Bella fell asleep. Edward knew because he could hear her breathing even out and become very deep. The only sound from her was her light snores. Emmett had stayed in her room in the overstuffed chair in the corner. He too noticed that Bella had fallen asleep and picked up the phone and thanked Edward profusely for just talking to her.

Edward had a hectic week of finals and was looking forward to catching a plane home to Forks on Friday. After spending nearly an hour on the phone with Bella, he missed her more than ever.

Edward had checked in with her again the following day after the incident at school and she was much better than she had been the night before but she was still a bit shaken. Edward felt like he couldn't get home to Forks fast enough.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who read and review, your feedback is GREATLY appreciated.**

**I have one fic rec for you this week… Firefly in Summer by primarycolors. It's AMAZING and will leave you wanting MORE so please check it out!**


	20. Chapter 20

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**This is rated M for a reason, and I PROMISE this chapter is FULL of lemony goodness. ; ) Just sayin'.**

**Thanks to twimom817 for beta'ing for me, you rock bb!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

In the days following the incident with Jake, Bella had leaned on her family and friends. While Jake didn't hurt her, he scared her, and the weight of what could have happened weighed heavily on her mind.

Edward checked in with her as much as he could, he was worried about her. As much as Bella felt protected and loved, she also felt like the damsel in distress and that wasn't someone she wanted to be.

One evening after work, Bella stopped into the police department to see her dad. She knew he was on the night shift that evening and she wanted to see if he had any advice for her. Charlie suggested that Bella go to a self-defense class. For one, it would be good for her to know how to defend herself and two it was something that he encouraged young women who were going off to college to do. Charlie told Bella she could never be too safe on a college campus even if it's an Ivy League school.

The next day, Bella talked to Alice about the classes at school. Alice agreed to take the classes with Bella starting after the first of the year. They drove together to Port Angeles that day, and Bella registered them for the class while Alice went to ballet.

Bella left the registration office feeling better than she had in days. She refused to act like a dog trailing off with her tail between her legs.

She still had a bit of time before picking Alice up from ballet class, so Bella went to the bookstore, where she ran into Seth and his girlfriend, Kim.

"Seth! Hi, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey Bella, umm… you remember my girlfriend Kim don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Hi Kim. How are you?"

"I'm good Bella. Doing a little holiday shopping?" Kim asked.

"No actually, I'm just wasting time while I wait for Alice to finish up ballet class."

Bella chatted for a few more minutes and then excused herself from the happy couple to go get a latte and find the book she had stopped in for.

Edward came home for Winter Break three days after Bella signed up for her classes. Although Bella has seen Edward at Thanksgiving, she was anxious to see him again. His flight came in late that Friday night, and while Edward was anxious to see Bella as well, he'd have to wait until the following day.

Bella was up early and tried desperately to find things to occupy her time until she could head over to Edward's. When she just couldn't wait any longer, she hopped in her car and drove to the Cullen's.

Bella was greeted at the door by Esme who was overjoyed to see her.

"Bella! How are you sweetheart?"

"Hi Esme. I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. All my children are here and we're baking today. Grandma Ginny and I could use your help."

"Sounds like fun."

Esme smiled.

"Edward is in the shower. I know you're excited to see him, but he'll be down in a few."

Bella followed Esme into the kitchen where grandma Ginny was already hard at work. Bella jumped in to grease and flour pans so Esme could carefully pour batter into them.

Edward stood in the doorway and watched as Bella carefully removed hot loaves from the oven.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as she sat down the last loaf of bread and removed her oven mitts.

Edward opened his arms to her and Bella melted into his embrace.

"Hey beautiful girl. You got roped into playing Betty Crocker I see."

"Yeah, I did. But that's okay, I like to cook."

Edward chuckled and kissed Bella sweetly.

"I'll be watching football if you need me."

Bella spent most of the morning and afternoon in the kitchen. When all the baking was done, she went upstairs to see what Edward was up to. Bella found him lying on his bed watching football on TV.

"Hey handsome, whatcha watchin'?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"College football," Edward replied, turning off the TV.

"All done baking, beautiful girl?"

"I hope so. We made enough baked goods to feed an army." Bella giggled.

"I'm sure you did. By chance did you make pumpkin bread?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Mmmhmm. Pumpkin, banana, zucchini, cinnamon raisin… you name it, we probably made it."

Edward smiled.

"Come here baby," Edward said, opening up his arms to her.

Bella crawled onto the bed with him and snuggled into his embrace, laying her head on his chest.

"Rest for a bit baby, you've worked hard today, and I've really fucking missed you," Edward said, kissing the top of her head.

"Missed you too, Edward."

Bella fell asleep almost immediately, and Edward wasn't far behind.

* * *

"The Winter Festival starts tonight in Port Angeles, we should go!" Alice said excitedly.

Jasper shook his head and smiled as Bella looked at Edward expectantly.

"Do you want to go, baby?"

Bella nodded her head quickly and smiled.

Edward followed Bella to her house so she could drop off her car and change. It wasn't long before they were on their way. During the car ride, Bella was unusually quiet.

"Everything okay, love?"

Bella nodded.

"Edward… I signed up for self-defense classes earlier this week. Alice is going with me actually. I thought it might be a good idea before we start college next fall."

Edward felt a pang of guilt. Bella only had to take that class to protect herself, but if he was around the class would be wholly unnecessary.

"Edward, don't you dare. You do not get to feel bad for not being here to protect me. I will be starting college next fall and I need to learn to protect myself. You can't be there every minute of every day and I refuse to constantly be the damsel in distress."

"Bella, I can't help that I feel the need to protect you. I love you. The classes are a good idea, sweet girl. I just can't imagine anyone ever hurting you, it would kill me. As far as the damsel in distress, that is not who you are. You are smart and strong, but like everyone else you've had a few obstacles. There is no shame in asking for help, and admitting that doesn't mean that you're a damsel in distress, nor does it make you weak. It makes you human."

Edward pulled into a parking lot a few blocks from where the festival was taking place and turned to look at Bella. He took her face in his hands and spoke very softly.

"I'm holding the most precious thing in my life in my hands, please baby, believe that all I want is for you to be safe."

Bella nodded as she took his wrists in her hands and moved them to kiss his palms.

"I know Edward. I want to feel safe, as safe as I can be when I'm not around you or the rest of my family."

"Good. Now come on beautiful girl, there's a festival going on tonight."

Edward smiled Bella's favorite smile and got out of the car, rounding it quickly to open the door for Bella.

Bella tucked her arm in Edward's and together they walked onto Main Street where the Festival was being held.

For hours they walked around watching local artisans at their craft, listening to the local bands that were playing and sampling the goodies that were offered along the way. They met up with Alice and Jasper and the two couples enjoyed their evening together.

Alice pulled Bella over to a vendor that was selling beautiful handmade jewelry. Edward was grateful for a few moments alone to talk to his friend.

"Did Ali tell you that Bella's taking self-defense classes?"

"Yeah, she did. I also know that she's going to be taking them with Bella. I think it's a great idea. It will give Bella a little more confidence and help with her independence when she goes to school next fall."

"It will. But…" Edward trailed off.

"But… you're afraid that Bella won't need you to protect her anymore?"

"Kinda, hell I don't know."

"Ed, man, she's always going to need that. She could be an indestructible vampire and she'll still need your protection. Sometimes it's not a physical thing."

Edward sighed.

"Ed, maybe you'd feel better if you heard it from Bella herself. You know she'll understand."

"I know, she always does."

Jasper smiled.

"Come on man, let's go get them before they spend all our money."

Edward came up behind Bella wrapping his arms around her as she admired a bracelet that the vendor was showing her.

"Hey sweet girl, what did you find?"

Bella showed him the bracelet she was looking at.

"Isn't it pretty?"

The delicate bracelet was made with several pale pink crystals and sterling silver beads and in between each crystal was a small silver treble clef.

"It is. What would make you choose something like this, baby?"

Bella blushed.

"It reminds me of you. Well maybe not the pink… that's more me, but the treble clefs remind me of you."

Edward happily paid for the bracelet and fastened it to Bella's wrist for her. It wasn't until they were ducking into the Starbucks down the street for a latte that Bella spoke.

"Edward, you really didn't have to buy this for me. I just thought it was pretty."

"I know I didn't baby, but you liked it and I don't often get to buy you things. Please allow me this indulgence? I want to spoil you as often as I can."

"But Edward, it's so close to Christmas."

"Doesn't matter. This bracelet is yours whether you've been good this year or not."

Edward smirked.

"I'm always good," Bella giggled, stealing Edward's line.

Edward was left speechless. He didn't know what to think with Bella turning the table on him.

* * *

Christmas was spent just like every other year, the only changes being the additions to the families. Alec and Sophie were happy to join the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme hosted both Christmas Eve and Christmas dinner, and were joined by the Swan's, Jasper and Rosalie. During Christmas dinner, Alice asked her dad to get the groups attention.

"I have an announcement to make. Everyone has been asking what I plan to do after graduation and if I've chosen a college. I've been trying to avoid answering because I wanted to wait until everyone was together and make one announcement instead of several. I have decided to go to UDub and pursue my career as a physical therapist specializing in sports injuries. So I'll go for my bachelors in science and then I'll hopefully enter into a special program for physical therapy."

Everyone around the table told Alice how happy they were for her, knowing that she had been going back and forth for a while but still really leaning towards physical therapy.

"Bella, I believe you have the floor next." Carlisle said softly.

Everyone's eyes turned toward Bella. Edward sat next to her and squeezed her hand. She had only mentioned briefly what her college options were with him, and he was starting to feel concerned.

"Umm… I guess like Alice everyone including Edward has been asking me where I'm planning on going to school next fall. It's never been a question of if, it's always been a question of where and I think I finally have an answer. I've applied to Boston College, they have one of the best Master's programs in the country and I'd eventually like to get my Master's in English Literature. I can teach anywhere, but I think Boston will be the best fit for me."

Renee wiped tears from her face as Charlie consoled her, and the smile on Edward's face lit up the room brighter than it already was.

"Really, you're coming to the east coast?"

"I hope so. I have to be accepted first, and I won't know that until April or May."

"You'll get accepted Bella, and then you'll only be a few hours from me."

"I know. We'd be able to see each other on weekends." Bella smiled.

"We can fly home together for the holidays."

Charlie's voice of reason broke Bella and Edward from their daydreams.

"Bell… what happens if you don't get accepted. Did you apply anywhere else?"

"Of course I did Dad. I applied to Columbia, Dartmouth and of course UDub. I've also looked at a couple schools in California, but ultimately decided against them."

"Bella honey, if you went to UDub you can get your bachelors and then later apply to a Master's program somewhere else if you like. You don't have to intertwine the two." Renee reminded Bella.

"Mom, I want to go to Boston, they have one of the best English programs in the country. You can't tell me if you were me and got accepted that you wouldn't jump at the chance to go."

"This isn't just about being closer to Edward?"

"No mom, this isn't just about being closer to Edward. Although it's a perk. In all reality, I know that I won't get to see him every weekend anyway. But it does help that he'll be sort of close by."

Renee nodded.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you. Your daddy and I both are," Renee said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Hey! What about me? What am I chopped liver?" Emmett piped in.

Everyone around the table laughed.

"Well I believe the girls deserve a toast!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"To Alice and Bella, and their bright college careers! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused.

After their Christmas meal was cleaned up and put away, the dishes were done and everyone was sufficiently stuffed, they all retired to the living room. Bella leaned back against Edward's chest as they sat on the floor near the fireplace.

Bella absentmindedly drew patterns on Edward's knees through his slacks. Edward leaned down and inhaled the scent of Bella's hair and softly kissed her head. Bella turned her head to see his face.

"Happy baby?" Bella asked softly.

"Mmmhmm," Edward smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," Bella whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

* * *

Four days later, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice climbed into Renee's SUV and headed toward the Cullen's cabin in Leavenworth. They stopped briefly in Seattle to pick up Emmett and Rosalie. The six friends planned on spending New Year's at the cabin in their typical fashion.

Edward claimed Carlisle and Esme's master suite for himself and Bella, leaving everyone else to share the guest rooms. The boys went about getting fires going in the fireplaces while the girls put away their stash of groceries for the next few days.

Bella wandered into the master suite to find Edward out on the deck.

"Edward?"

"Hey, baby," Edward said, pulling Bella into his embrace.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I just miss coming here. It just feels like once a year isn't enough. This place just has so many memories you know?"

"I know babe, this is where _we_ became _us_. God, I love that deck."

Bella giggled.

Edward kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"Come on, you're freezing… let's get you warm sweet girl."

Edward led Bella back into the bedroom.

"Can we maybe just curl up in bed and watch a movie Edward?"

"Don't you want to hang out with everyone else?"

"Not tonight. I only get you for a few more days, Edward. Please?"

Bella jutted out her bottom lip and looked up at Edward with her eyes wide.

"How in the world can I say no when you look at me like that?"

"Thank you."

Bella slipped into the en suite bathroom to change while Edward grabbed them water from the kitchen. When he came back he found Bella crawling into the massive bed. Edward took a few minutes to himself to change and then he put in a movie.

"What are we watching?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean, is that okay?"

Bella giggled.

"Interesting choice, but yeah, that's okay."

Bella fell asleep long before the movie was even over, and Edward just gently tucked the blankets around her and lowered the volume.

The next morning, Rosalie was up making breakfast when Bella padded out to make coffee for herself and Edward.

"Morning girlie. Did you sleep well?"

Bella yawned.

"I did. We watched Pirates… well I should say Edward watched Pirates, I fell asleep."

"Aww… well we were thinking about going into town today. I know you mentioned something about a movie you wanted to see. Today might be the perfect opportunity."

Bella and Edward did take the opportunity to go to the movie theater that afternoon – with everyone else in tow. They went to see _The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King._

As they sat down in the theater, Bella shook away thoughts of the last time they came to the theater to see Lord of the Rings… that was when Emmett inserted his foot in his mouth and Bella didn't speak to him for nearly three months.

As if he knew what Bella was thinking, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and handed her the blue raspberry icee she asked for and offered her some popcorn.

The next day was New Year's Eve and Bella and Rosalie had planned on making dinner for everyone. After dinner, the six friends spent the evening watching their favorite movies before pouring a bottle of champagne that Carlisle sent with them.

"Okay, okay, okay… we need a toast because we didn't do this last year!" Alice exclaimed.

"To all of us for making it through another year, fairly unscathed

I might add. It was a year of growing and opportunities and I'm hoping that 2004 will be just as promising as Bella and I graduate high school and move on to college and the next chapter in our lives. Cheers!"

"Cheers" They chorused.

Six friends counted down and watched as the ball dropped in Times Square.

"Happy New Year!" Alice squealed.

Edward leaned down and gently kissed Bella's lips.

"Happy New Year, beautiful girl," Edward whispered into Bella's ear as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

Edward carried their empty champagne flutes into the kitchen and then quietly led Bella into the sanctuary of the master suite.

"Did you make any resolutions yet, sweet girl?"

"No, I really haven't given it much thought. How about you?"

"My resolution, sweet girl is to show you how much I love you, and for it to be the first thing I do this year."

Edward placed his hands on Bella's hips, his thumbs drawing circles on the skin just above the waistband on her jeans. He leaned down and kissed her gently, sliding his tongue against her bottom lip. Bella immediately opened her mouth to him, their tongues tangling and tasting the champagne and strawberries they shared earlier.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, her small fingers grasping his hair.

Edward untied the ribbon belt on Bella's top and carefully unbuttoned it, exposing her creamy skin and pale pink lace bra. He took a moment to look at her and appreciate what he saw, while Bella unbuttoned his shirt exposing his undershirt. Bella pushed his shirt off his shoulders and threw it on the chair behind her, then she pulled the hem of his undershirt up and lifted it over his head.

Bella rested her hands upon Edward's chest as he grasped her hips and pulled her toward him. He leaned down and took Bella's bottom lip in his and smoothly slid his tongue in to meet hers. Bella moaned softly at the skin on skin contact and the passion that Edward exuded in his kiss. She slid her hands up his chest and tangled them in the hair at the nape of Edward's neck.

Edward grasped Bella's bottom and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss, their tongues moving against each other, dancing to a song that only Edward and Bella could hear. Edward carefully carried Bella over to the enormous bed and laid her down softly.

Breaking their kiss, Edward kneeled over Bella, his long fingers never leaving her skin as he traced down to the waistband of her jeans.

Making quick work of the button and zipper, he pulled the material down over her hips and down her shapely legs leaving Bella in pink lace panties.

"You are so beautiful."

Bella tinged with a blush.

"I love you so much, Bella."

Edward leaned down and once again captured Bella's lips with his. He ran his fingers up her side, tracing along her ribcage and finally cupping her breast in his hand.

Bella gasped and arched her back, pushing her breast further into his palm.

"Edward…"

Edward smiled into her neck as he placed little kisses there. He took advantage of Bella arching her back to slip his arm behind her to flick open her bra and slipped it down her arms tossing it on the floor behind them.

He kissed down Bella's neck and sternum, taking one pert nipple into his mouth while he rolled the other one in his fingers.

"Ung… Edward… please…"

Bella reached between then to flick open Edward's jeans and she stroked his erection still bound by his briefs. Edward bucked his hips into Bella's touch involuntarily as he grunted. Bella attempted to push his jeans and boxer briefs off of him. He released her nipple with a loud pop and sat up to assist Bella in removing the offending denim and cotton.

Edward hooked his fingers in the lace that covered Bella's femininity and dragged them down her long legs tossing them aside with his jeans and boxers. He crawled back up Bella, his erection hitting Bella's center, just where she wanted him most.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and rolled them so that Bella was straddling him, her slick heat resting on his erection. She leaned down to softly kiss him and raised her hips just enough to slide down over his cock.

"Ung Bella… you feel so good."

Bella rocked her hips against him, setting a slow steady rhythm. They continued to kiss, sweetly and slowly as they loved one another. So lost in each other, they weren't sure where one ended and one began.

Bella began to tremble, feeling the ache low in her belly that had been steadily building since their kissing first began.

"Edward…."

"Shh, baby I've got you. Just let go and come for me."

"Edward!" Bella whimpered as her orgasm shook her.

"God you're beautiful," Edward said, cupping Bella's face gently in his hands.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and held her tight. He rolled them once again so he was hovering over Bella, but still connected to her in the most intimate of ways.

"Please Edward… I need to feel a little bit of your weight on me."

"I don't want to crush you, baby."

"You won't."

Edward braced himself on his elbows over Bella and began to move in and out of her, thrusting slowly and deeply. His lips never left her skin, even as he murmured against her chest how much he loved her.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist once again, her heels pushing against his ass, causing him to hit her deeper.

"Oh God, Edward."

Edward whimpered against her skin and sped up his thrusting, touching Bella in a deeper, different way. Edward whimpered again as he spilled into her, Bella crashing over him not long after. Bella held back a sob as she held on to him, Edward's head buried in her neck.

"I love you, Edward."

Edward raised his head to look into her wide brown eyes. He gently wiped away the tear that escaped down her face.

"I love you too, Bella. Are you okay love? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, no you didn't hurt me. I'm absolutely perfect. In fact, I could stay like this, right here forever."

Edward eased himself out of Bella and rolled over to his side, pulling Bella into his embrace. Bella felt the loss of him immediately but tucked herself into his side, leaving a trail of kisses on his chest over his heart.

They both fell into a dreamless sleep, completely happy in each other's arms.

Just a few hours later, Edward woke to the early kiss of sunlight breaking through the french doors. He was still on New York time and knew that Bella probably wouldn't wake for another few hours. He looked down at the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms and gently kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm," Bella purred.

Edward grinned, Bella was adorable when she was all snuggled up with him, especially when she was post-coital.

"Shhh baby, go back to sleep."

"Mmm, but you're up."

"I'm awake, not up."

Bella grazed her small fingers over Edward's erection.

"Hmm, I think this would indicate otherwise, handsome."

Edward rolled so he was hovering over Bella.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked sweetly.

"I don't think you have a choice, beautiful girl."

Edward slid into Bella and they both sighed at the contact.

"This is where we belong Bella. Together like this… we're perfect," Edward whispered.

"Perfect."

They made love slowly and sweetly until they were out of breath and out of energy. All too soon they heard the others moving around in the living room, breaking them out of their bubble.

"Go ahead and get your shower, baby. I'll go fix your coffee and bring it in to you." Edward said, pulling on his jeans and grabbing a sweatshirt.

Bella scurried into the bathroom like a frightened kitten and Edward chuckled at her shyness.

As the two of them emerged from their room, freshly showered and properly caffeinated, Rosalie and Emmett were setting breakfast on the table. Emmett glared at Edward.

"What?"

"You better be good to her Edward, that's all I'm sayin'."

Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"What was that for?"

"Stay out of it, Em. I mean it."

Bella watched the entire exchange.

"Em, it's alright. Edward's very good to me, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"It's my job to worry, you're my little sis. I have to make sure this jackass doesn't hurt you."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"He won't, and you know it."

"He may be my best friend, but it's my job to keep him in check."

"Actually Em, that's MY job, but you can pretend it's yours if it makes you feel better."

Everyone laughed and Emmett just glared at Bella, feigning hurt feelings.

They sat and enjoyed a lazy breakfast together and then settled on the sofa to watch a re-run of the Rose Parade. Feeling restless, they ventured out to play in the snow that afternoon. The boys decided snowboarding was in order, while the girls chose a sled and ganged up on the boys when they weren't looking, pelting them with snowballs.

When their fingers and noses were sufficiently numb, they decided to make their way back to their last night at the cabin. Thankfully, Bella had decided to make some soup before they ventured out and left it to cook all day in the slow cooker. They were grateful for the warmth at the end of the day.

Edward and Bella quietly slipped into their room after a rousing evening playing Balderdash (Emmett changed it to Bullshit) and then a movie afterward. Bella was thankful for the quiet sanctuary their room offered. She was tired after playing out in the snow for most of the afternoon, and was looking forward to a nice warm bubble bath.

Edward got the double sided fireplace going during a movie break, so their room was nice and warm.

"Do you want to put in a movie and just relax baby?" Edward asked softly.

"You can if you like. I really want to take a bath."

Bella turned and went into the en suite to turn on the tap and get the water warm. Edward chose a movie from the ones they had brought with them and put it in to the player.

Bella left the door to the en suite bath cracked open and undressed and slipped into her warm bubble bath, while Edward reclined on the bed and struggled to pay attention to the movie he put in. Five minutes into his movie, Edward gave up and knocked on the partially open door.

"Would you care for some company?"

Bella giggled.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to muster up the courage to ask."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted some time alone or not. We've been together non-stop since we got here. Are you sure you're not tired of me?"

"Edward… I don't get very much time alone with you. The last few days have been incredible. I want every minute I can possibly get with you, it's like I can't get enough."

Edward quickly pulled off his clothes and Bella scooted forward to allow him to climb in with her. Once he was settled, he wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her to his chest.

"I can't get enough of you either, beautiful girl," Edward said, kissing her shoulder.

Bella melted into his embrace.

They sat in the warm, bubbly water and quietly talked about the coming months, Edward was planning on coming home for Prom and then he'd be home again for graduation.

"You're really coming home for prom?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, baby."

Bella tilted her head so she could place sweet kisses along Edward's jaw.

"Thank you for being so good to me."

"How could I be anything but, sweet girl? You're perfect for me and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Edward."

They took turns gently washing each other. Edward stood up first and stepped out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and turned to Bella, taking her hand and helping her out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around her as well, and pulled her back against his damp chest kissing her shoulder sweetly.

Bella turned to face him, placing her hands against his chest.

Edward smiled down at her, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks as sparkling green eyes looked down at hooded chocolate ones.

Bella dropped her towel and reached down to pull Edward's from his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard.

Edward's hands moved from her waist to the curves of Bella's hips and down to grasp her bottom.

The only sounds in the room were the moans, grunts, whimpers and smacking of lips that were emanating from Edward and Bella. The TV was still on in the bedroom, but they didn't hear it. Bella was the one to finally break the silence.

"Edward… I need you."

As she was sitting in the tub before Edward joined her, she realized that her time with Edward was coming to a close and more so than ever before, she wasn't ready to let him go. In fact, she felt like she couldn't get close enough to him.

Edward picked Bella up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Baby… let me lay you on the bed."

Bella unwrapped her legs from Edward's waist and he gently set her down only to scoop her up again to lay her carefully on the bed. He crawled over to her and began peppering her skin with soft kisses as he slowly sheathed himself in her warmth. Bella whimpered as Edward filled her completely.

"Shh… baby, I'm right here." Edward crooned, as he rolled them so that Bella was straddling him, her hair falling around them.

Edward tenderly caressed her back, gliding his hands up and down her spine in an effort to soothe her. He raised his hips to meet the slow rhythm Bella had set.

Bella had felt desperate and raw when she peeled off their towels, but when Edward gave her the control she needed, all she wanted was sweet and slow. She craved the connection and the higher level of intimacy they shared.

Their kisses were soft, sweet and tender, each one a declaration of the feelings they shared; their love for each other and their friendship.

Edward sat up and wrapped Bella's legs around his waist again, changing the angle and setting a new rhythm.

"Ohh… Edward," Bella breathed, "I forgot how good you felt this way."

"Mmm… baby, I'm reminding you now and you feel pretty incredible yourself," Edward murmured into her shoulder as he rocked his hips into her more firmly.

Bella could feel the now familiar ache and tightening low in her belly and she held on to Edward's shoulders.

"That's it Bella, come for me baby."

Bella felt her orgasm crash over her as she closed her eyes and saw nothing but soft, white light. Edward kept his rhythm as he held on to her as she rode out her orgasm. He thrust into her forcefully once more and exploded into her, as he wrapped his trembling arms around Bella, holding her tightly to his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you, my Bella," Edward whispered into Bella's neck.

Bella ran her hands through his hair and splayed them across his shoulders.

"I love you too, my sweet, sweet Edward."

Sometime later, they disentangled themselves and curled up in the big bed together. Bella laid her head upon Edward's chest, close to his heart and rested her hand on his belly. Edward wrapped his arm around her protectively and covered Bella's hand that was on his belly with the other. They drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Bella woke up in her favorite arms, feeling deliciously sore and completely happy. She carefully wiggled out of Edward's arms, picking his shirt up off the floor on her way to the bathroom.

Edward felt his arms go cold and he subconsciously knew that Bella had left the warmth of their bed. He jolted up in bed.

"Bella?"

Bella stepped out of the en suite wearing only Edward's button up shirt from the day before. She quickly made her way back over to the bed.

"I'm here, baby. I had to get up before my bladder burst."

Edward shook his head.

"You look… so good in my shirt. I thought you looked good in my sweatshirt, but damn baby, you look fucking sexy in this one."

Bella crawled into Edward's lap, straddling him and sliding her heat down over his now throbbing erection.

They made love again softly and slowly as the sun began to rise and muted rays of pale light filtered through the french doors. Out of breath and completely sated, they fell back against the pillows.

"Edward… let's go sit on the deck and watch the rest of the sunrise."

The symbolism of Bella's suggestion was not lost on Edward.

Edward crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants. Bella left on Edward's shirt and pulled on a pair of lacy boyshorts. She moved to pull on a pair of sweats but Edward shook his head.

"Come on, sweet girl," Edward said, taking her hand and leading her toward the door.

Edward grabbed a sleeping bag and a heavy fleece blanket from the armoire. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and turned back to Bella.

Bella raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just come on," Edward said, tugging on her hand.

Edward led Bella out to the deck, to an oversize Adirondack chair. He had unrolled the sleeping bag inside, and quickly stepped into it, encouraging Bella to do the same. She did so and he gently lifted her as he sat down into the chair with Bella on his lap. He wrapped the blanket around both of them and they snuggled into each other.

Those few tender, stolen moments wrapped up in each other in the early morning light meant just as much to them as the hours they had spent making love.

The six friends packed up and left the cabin later that afternoon. They were headed to Seattle to stay with Emmett and Jasper for a couple of days before Edward had to catch his flight back to New York on Sunday.

They ordered pizza and sat around watching movies, Bella never straying too far from Edward.

Unfortunately, Bella and Edward got the short end of the stick like they did the previous time they stayed at Emmett and Jasper's. They were left to sleep on the living room floor on the feather bed. This fact didn't bother them as long as they could be together. They didn't make love that night, but they did stay wrapped in one another's arms.

The next morning Edward and Bella were still fast asleep as the others got up and started their day.

"Aww, they look so cute!" Rosalie whispered to Emmett.

Emmett just grunted.

"Em, enough. They're happy, that should be all you need to know."

"That doesn't mean that I like seeing them like this… like they've been since we got to the cabin."

"Em, Bella's known for _years_ that you and I have an intimate relationship and it doesn't bother her, so why are you letting this bother you?"

"Because she's my Baby Bell, she's supposed to stay innocent and sweet."

"Oh Emmett, my big teddy bear. Bella will always be that little girl in your heart," Rosalie promised, kissing him sweetly. "Now I need to take a picture, because they just look so peaceful and sweet together."

Rosalie stood up on the sofa leaning over to take a close up of Edward and Bella's faces as they slept.

"Rose! What are you doing? If they're still sleeping you're going to wake them up!" Alice said in a loud whisper.

"Look how sweet they are!" Rosalie said, showing Alice the picture on the screen of the digital camera.

"Aww… you should blow that up for them. Bella will love it and I can almost bet that Edward will too."

The four friends left Edward and Bella to sleep as they slipped quietly out the door for a trip to Starbucks. Jasper and Alice returned without Emmett and Rosalie who both had to return to work that day. They found Edward sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Jasper looked at Alice questioningly and took the drink tray with Edward and Bella's coffee out of her hands.

"Ed… what's up man?" Jasper asked, handing Edward his coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"No worries. We went without you because you guys were sound asleep, so we decided to let you rest. Is everything okay with you two? You look stressed."

"Thanks. Yeah, we're great. It just hit me hard this morning that I'm leaving tomorrow and that's the last thing I want to do right now. Our anniversary is tomorrow and I don't want to leave Bella on our anniversary."

"Can't you change your flight?"

"I tried. I didn't have a lot of options because I need to be back for class on Monday morning. There just wasn't anything that would work for me."

"So… take your girl out this afternoon and spend the day with her, your parents are coming in later this afternoon. Ali and I can entertain them while you do your thing with Bella. I'm sure they'll understand, Ed."

"I'm going to take her to the movies. There's some chick flick she's been wanting to see. We'll see what we do after that, but I'll let you guys know. I figured we'd meet up with everyone for dinner and then I'll take Bella out for dessert."

Jasper smiled widely at his friend.

"I think Little One will love that."

Bella came out of the bedroom a bit later, freshly showered and completely excited that Alice and Jasper had brought her coffee.

"Oooh! Pumpkin spice latte! My favorite! Jasper, did you do this?"

Alice looked over at Bella.

"Well, it surely wasn't me, I can't remember all that crap you like in your coffee. Jazz is better with remembering than I am."

Bella kissed Jasper on the cheek and thanked him for the coffee as Edward slipped into the bathroom. When he was done, he told Bella that he was planning on taking her to the two fifteen showing of 'Love Actually'. Bella squealed with delight.

At the theater, Bella settled on a cherry icee and popcorn. Edward led her into a nearly empty theater and they settled into their seats. As the movie played, she squealed and wept in all the right places, sometimes turning to Edward to kiss him softly. During the nude scenes she buried her reddened face in Edward's side as he chuckled softly.

As they walked out Edward took her hand and squeezed gently.

"Did you like the movie, baby?"

"I did. Very much. Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome, love. It was pretty good as far as chick flicks go."

Bella looked up to see his crooked smile.

Carlisle and Esme were already at the apartment when Edward and Bella returned from the movie. They were sitting in the living room chatting away with Alice and Jasper. Alice had some of her college pamphlets spread out on the coffee table and she was pouring over them eagerly with her dad.

"How was the movie?" Esme asked softly.

"It was good, mom. Thank you."

"Edward, son I think you need to call the airline and check on your flight. There is a nasty storm that's supposed to hit Seattle later tonight and I saw on the news that there's a terrible snow storm in Chicago. You may not be able to get out of here tomorrow. If you can you'll probably get stuck in Chicago, so before that happens maybe we should see what your other options are."

"Sure, dad. I'll do that when we come back from dinner. I'm sure if I call now they'll tell me that the airport is open and my flight's on time."

Carlisle nodded.

"How does Italian sound for dinner?" Esme asked.

They went to the same restaurant that they went to after Emmett's first baseball game – the one with the creepy head of the Pope in the middle of the table. Edward hadn't been there yet, and the food was incredible.

After dinner, Edward borrowed Jasper's car and he took Bella to the Cheesecake Factory for dessert. He knew the chocolate cheesecake was her favorite and he wanted more than anything to keep a smile on her beautiful face for as long as he could.

"Edward… thank you for such a wonderful day. First the movies and now dessert. This was perfect. I can't imagine celebrating our anniversary any other way, thank you."

Bella kissed Edward softly and chastely on the lips.

"You're welcome, beautiful girl."

Edward pulled out a small wrapped box.

"What's this?" Bella asked, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just open it, no arguing."

Bella carefully unwrapped the little box and lifted the lid to find a small gold party hat charm. Edward reached for the charm with his long fingers, turning it to show Bella that a small 3 was imprinted on the bottom of the charm. He carefully attached it to her bracelet.

"Oh Edward! I love it, thank you."

Bella pulled Edward into a huge hug and struggled to keep her tears at bay.

"Bella, love, I'll be back before you know it," Edward promised.

"I know, but it's always hard when you leave."

They spent the night in each other's arms once again, laying on the feather bed on the floor of Emmett and Jasper's apartment. The next morning they got up early to have breakfast with Carlisle and Esme before dropping Edward off at the airport.

Bella silently carried Edward's messenger bag as she waited for him to finish checking in. He had called the airline the night before and they told him that his flight was still scheduled for take off at eleven a.m. The storm that Carlisle was worried about coming through Seattle hadn't hit yet, but the weather was turning nasty very quickly.

Bella said her teary goodbye to Edward at the security check in line, he held her tight and promised to see her in a few months for Prom, and promised that he'd call her as soon as he arrived in New York.

Carlisle ushered a teary Esme and Bella out of the airport. Hoping to get out of the city before the weather got any worse. When they arrived back at the apartment to pick up Alice, Carlisle's phone rang in his pocket and he answered it quickly.

"Dad? Can you come back and get me? They cancelled my flight due to the weather. They put me on another flight that leaves tomorrow morning early."

"I'm on my way, son."

Carlisle and Jasper went to the airport to pick Edward up that evening after his call. Edward was frustrated, he'd have to email his professors and let them know that he'd be missing class due to his flight being cancelled, and worst of all, he'd have to go through saying goodbye to Bella all over again.

The weather had turned really bad and Carlisle didn't want Bella and Esme out in the weather, opting to have Jasper ride along with him. While Carlisle and Jasper were gone, Esme called Renee explaining the situation and let her know that they were planning on staying an extra night and that Bella and Alice would be missing school the next day.

Bella was just happy to hear that she'd get to spend most of their anniversary with Edward instead of away from him.

Emmett was surprised to find his apartment full of people when he got home, but he was relieved that his loved ones were safe from the storm.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and to those of you who take the time to review. I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Chapter 21 is in progress, however, I can't promise that it will be ready for next Thursday. If you need something to read in the meantime, check out my favorites list on my profile, there are a TON of great fics on there… way too many for me to list here. ; )**

**AND… to all the MOMS… have a WONDERFUL Mother's Day!**


	21. Chapter 21

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**Just a reminder… this is rated M for a reason.**

**Thanks to the WONDERFUL Twimom817 for her beta skills!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – One**

* * *

**March 2004**

The countdown was on. Alice and Bella were counting the days they had left of high school. Bella was counting the days until Edward came home for Prom which was a little over a month away. The girls were both anxious to start college in the fall, saying goodbye to their youth and welcoming adulthood.

Bella kept busy with her activities at school, and had just finished up with her self defense classes. She didn't have any more problems with Jake as he had returned to Colorado at the request of his aunt. Sue Clearwater didn't want Jake causing any more problems than he already had, and Seth apologized profusely again to Bella for what happened. Bella waved it off, knowing it wasn't Seth's fault that he had an asshole for a cousin.

"We don't get to choose our family, Seth. Sometimes we just have to stick with what God gives us whether we like it or not."

"Yeah, but you can't complain. You have the perfect family," Seth said sadly.

"Seth, we're far from perfect, but we take care of one another and love one another unconditionally, that's what makes us strong."

While Bella was busy at school, Emmett began his second season of baseball playing for the UDub Huskies. Bella and her parents had only made it to Seattle for one of his home game series so far, but as far as Bella was concerned it was the best one they could have chosen to attend.

"Dad, isn't that the guy that Emmett met when they won the State Championship?"

Charlie and Renee both looked over where Bella was pointing.

"Charlie… I think that is the recruiter that Emmett talked to. Good eye Bell. But what does that mean for Em?"

"'Nay, we don't even know that he's here for Em. He could be here for anyone."

"He was interested in Emmett, Charlie. I have a good feeling about this."

Bella wanted to share in her mom's excitement but didn't want to get her hopes up in case he was indeed there for another player.

Rosalie wasn't able to come to the game that day, she had a commitment with her family, but she did join them all for a victory dinner after the game.

"Guys… I have something I need to tell you," Emmett said, standing and clapping his dad on the shoulder.

"Remember David Jenks? He was the scout that came to our State Championship game a couple years ago. Well, anyway, he's been out to a few games and he's even been out to a fair number of our practices."

"Yes, we remember him. We saw him down by the dugout," Charlie grumbled. "What about him?"

"Well… he kinda offered me a position as a pitcher on the Tacoma Rainiers."

"He kinda made an offer or he _did_ make an offer?" Renee asked.

"He did. He wants me to report to practice a week from Monday."

"What about school?" Renee asked, concerned.

"Ma, Dave's gonna help me with that. I should be able to finish this semester online. I'll figure it out."

Renee looked over at Charlie, who was sitting in his chair, seemingly stunned.

"Charlie?"

"Hmmph. Minor league huh, son? Not too shabby. You've gotta start somewhere, it may as well be in Tacoma."

Bella beamed at her brother and tackled him into a hug.

"Em, that's awesome. I'm so proud of you!"

Emmett smiled widely as he released Bella and Rose leaned over and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss.

"I'm proud of you too, babe. I knew someone would make you an offer," Rose said quietly.

Emmett spent the next week making arrangements with all this professors to finish the remainder of the semester through online courses and preparing to move to Tacoma where he'd share an apartment with three other guys.

Rosalie convinced her dad to let her move into Emmett's old room in the apartment he shared with Jasper since Emmett would no longer be needing it.

Jasper was hesitant about the idea at first, but he'd known Rose for so long and they were pretty close so he agreed. It also saved him from looking for another roommate. Jasper worried about Alice being jealous of Rose, but she assured him that it was fine. Rose was her friend and she was glad that Jasper had a friend close by.

Bella, being a good sister, let Emmett call Edward and break the news himself. Edward was proud of his friend as well, and in the coming weeks, he would call Bella more often because he knew that she wasn't able to talk to Emmett as often.

Edward kept his promise and came home for Prom in late April. He flew in the night before and had to leave the day after, but he kept his promise and came home to Bella.

Jasper was attending the Prom with Alice and it was his job to pick up Edward at Sea-Tac.

"Hey man, have a good flight?"

"It was alright. I just… can't wait to get to Bella."

Jasper smiled. "Well, let's get on the road then."

Edward tossed his bag in the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat. Phone in hand, he dialed Bella.

"Hey, handsome."

Bella's sweet voice immediately washed over him.

"Hi, my beautiful girl."

"Are you really here? Safe and sound?"

Edward chuckled.

"Yes, baby. I'm really here, safe and sound. Jazz and I are on our way as we speak. We should be in Forks in a few hours."

Bella sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I can't wait to see you."

"Will I get to see you tonight, baby?"

"Mmm… I sure hope so. I'm sitting on your bed at the moment doing my homework, and I'm staying at your house tonight, so unless you plan on going somewhere else , you'll definitely see me."

Edward could just picture Bella sitting on his bed in her pajama pants and tank top, her hair thrown up in a messy bun, little pieces of hair that escaped framing her face. Bella's brow would be scrunched up in concentration, her glasses sitting adorably on her little nose, as she tapped her pen on her notebook.

"Now you're just teasing me, baby. Jazz can only drive so fast."

Bella giggled.

"Tell Jazz to drive safe, he's got precious cargo."

Edward chuckled.

"I will. See you soon."

"Okay. I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, sweet girl."

Jasper pulled into the Cullen's driveway just after eleven p.m. The front porch light was on, as was the light in the front room. Edward and Jasper entered the house quietly, and made their way toward the kitchen where they heard soft voices emanating from. They found Alice and Esme in the kitchen. Esme was anxious to welcome her son home if only for a short time. Alice was eager to see Jasper for a couple days.

"How was your flight sweetheart?" Esme asked her son, concerned.

"It was alright, mom," Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and he was too tired to care. He was also very anxious to see Bella.

Esme giggled. "Alright, sweetheart. You look tired. I'll hold off the Spanish Inquisition so that you can get some rest, but set aside a few minutes for your mama tomorrow will you? I've missed you too sweetheart."

"I will mom. I missed you too," Edward said, hugging Esme and kissing her cheek.

"Bella was up in your room doing her homework, but you know how she gets. She could be lost in one of those books of hers."

Edward said goodnight to Alice and Jasper and headed up to his room. He found Bella curled up on his bed, her glasses still on, a book lying on her chest, fast asleep. She looked exactly as he pictured her to look. She was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms, her hair in a knot. He gently removed her glasses, and dog eared the page she was on and set them on the bedside table. Edward gently pulled the blankets from underneath her and pulled them up over her, tucking her in. He kissed her forehead softly before grabbing his own pajamas and heading into the bathroom to change.

Bella didn't stir during his absence, but when he came out of the bathroom, Edward found his mother standing in the doorway, smiling softly.

"What?" Edward looked at his mother with a soft smile.

"She's so excited that you came home this weekend, Edward."

"I know. I'm glad that I did. I didn't want to miss this."

"I know sweetheart. You're such a good man, Edward. I'm so very proud of you."

"Thanks, mom."

"Edward… Renee and Charlie went down to Tacoma this weekend for Emmett's first home series as a starting pitcher. Bella will be here with us tomorrow night too. I just know that you want to spend as much time with her as you possibly can. Your father and I understand that, and I know you're an adult, but Bella's not."

"Are you telling me to sleep on the couch, mom?" Edward asked with a smile.

"No, Edward, I'm not. I'm saying you can stay in your room with her, but please leave the door open and be a gentleman. Charlie and Renee would probably never forgive us if they knew we let this happen…" Esme trailed off and quietly said goodnight to her son.

Edward crawled into bed next to Bella, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

The next morning, Edward woke up on his back with a warm arm across his chest and a mass of mahogany hair swirled around his face. There was no better way to wake up in his opinion. Edward pushed Bella's hair back over her shoulder and pulled the blanket up over them so she didn't get cold, having so much skin exposed.

Edward looked over and saw his father standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, son," Carlisle greeted with a smile.

"Morning, dad. What time is it?"

"Just after seven-thirty. You still have about an hour of sleep if you want it, but Bella needs to be up by nine."

Edward groaned. "Let me guess, Alice has plans?"

"She wouldn't be your sister if she didn't," Carlisle chuckled.

Edward snuggled a bit closer to the beauty sleeping next to him and drifted back to sleep.

As Carlisle promised, Alice came dancing into Edward's room just before nine.

"Alright sleepyheads, time to get up! We've got places to go and things to do today! Edward… don't you dare groan, you've got things to do today too, starting with a haircut."

"Jesus, Alice. Can't you just let us wake up before you start barking orders at us?"

Bella fisted Edward's shirt and buried her face in his chest praying that Alice would go away, but Bella knew better.

"No, because I know you two. You'd stay here in bed all day if I let you, and there is NO chance of that. You flew home to take Bella to the Prom and you're going to do just that. It just so happens that you're starting with a haircut and then you and Jazz are going to meet us at the diner for breakfast."

"Ali…" Bella whined. "Can't I just spend a little time with Edward before we have to begin our day? I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to welcome him home last night."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine Bella, ten minutes. Edward, your appointment is at nine thirty. Don't be late."

Alice flitted out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Bella looked up and found soft green eyes looking down at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Sorry I wasn't awake when you got home last night. You should have woken me up."

Edward kissed Bella softly.

"Don't apologize for being tired, baby. You looked so beautiful all curled up on my bed, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up, so I did the next best thing, I curled up with you."

Bella giggled.

"I noticed. The bed got a lot warmer after you came to bed, it was nice."

"Mmmhmm. It was, baby. But my favorite time to snuggle with you is right when you're waking up or after we make love."

"Why would that be, handsome?"

"Because that's when you're the cuddliest. Completely relaxed and usually happy – unless someone wakes you up and pisses you off," Edward chuckled.

Bella snuggled into his chest again, wanting to savor the few precious moments they had together. All too soon they could hear Alice in the hall warning them to get out of bed or she'd come in with a bucket of cold water.

Edward made the first move to get up – he needed a shower before he headed out. After he finished, he found Bella sitting at the breakfast bar wearing his sweatshirt. She smiled when he entered the kitchen and he kissed her head softly.

"Off for a haircut, sweetheart? Do you want breakfast before you go?" Esme asked, as she plated an omlette for herself.

"Apparently Alice scheduled my day. We're supposed to meet the girls at the diner after our haircuts."

Alice stood in the doorway, rolling her eyes.

"Edward… Jazz is waiting, if you don't go now you'll be late."

"Alright, Ali. See you in a bit, sweet girl."

Edward kissed Bella's lips and turned to leave.

"Edward?"

Edward turned back to Bella. "Yes, baby?"

"Not too short, okay?"

Edward chuckled.

Alice and Bella waited patiently at the diner for Edward and Jasper to finish up at the barber shop. The boys joined them a short time later.

"Hey, beautiful girl," Edward said, sliding in next to Bella in the booth.

"Mmm… you look handsome. I like it."

Bella ran her fingers through Edward's shorter but still unruly hair. Edward leaned into her touch.

"Do we get to spend any time together today?" Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

"I wish," Bella replied quietly. "Alice has appointments for us all afternoon."

Alice and Jasper were oblivious to the conversation that Bella and Edward were having.

"What kind of appointments?"

"Pedicures, manicures – you name it."

"Ooh, an afternoon at the spa. Sounds exciting. You know baby, if you want me to be with you this afternoon, I'll be there – you just have to tell me."

"Oh Edward, I couldn't ask you to do that for me, no matter how much I would love for you to."

"You're not asking, I'm offering, and I'm happy to do it just to spend a bit more time with you."

Bella smiled widely.

"That's part of why I love you so much."

Edward kissed her sweetly.

"You do realize that Alice is going to hate this idea?"

"I don't care, I flew here to see you and be with you. I won't stay the entire time, I know Alice thinks there should be some surprises, and to some extent, I agree."

Edward smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile.

Alice wasn't happy when Edward explained that he'd drive Bella over to the spa. She tried to put up a fight, but Edward and Bella weren't having it. Alice even tried to talk Jasper into staying with Edward, but Jasper wouldn't even walk in the door for fear of losing his masculinity. He shook his head at his friend and smiled wishing him luck.

As promised, Edward sat with Bella while she got her pedicure and manicure. Before she went back to have her hair done, Edward gave her a searing kiss and waved goodbye. Before leaving, he stopped at the front desk to pay for Bella's spa services.

Hours later the girls were in Alice's room applying make-up and putting their dresses on. Esme came in to help and take pictures. Renee argued with Bella that she should stay to see Bella off to her senior prom, but Bella thought it was more important that her mom be at the first game that Emmett pitched.

Edward and Jasper waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle stood next to them, his camera at the ready. Alice and Bella walked down the stairs together.

Alice wore a fitted, floor length, purple satin gown. It swept dramatically across her left shoulder with beautiful beading to make it sparkle. The beading was also just under the bust line for a little extra drama without being obnoxious. Alice's hair was curled loosely and flowed just past her shoulders. She wore purple strappy heels that were dyed to match her dress.

Bella wore a strapless, floor length, periwinkle blue chiffon and satin back crepe gown. It had an empire waist and vertical ruffles that flowed from the waistline to the floor. The waistline was accented with a simple, thin strand of sparkly embellishment. Bella wore delicate, silver strappy heels on her little feet. Her long hair was swept up dramatically on her head. Several loose wisps floated around her sweet face.

Edward gasped and crossed the landing quickly to take Bella's hand.

"You look beautiful, love. You never fail to take my breath away."

Edward's reaction didn't fail to make Bella feel weak in the knees, nor did it fail to make her blush.

"You look so very handsome, Edward."

Esme and Carlisle snapped picture after picture, inside the house and outside in the courtyard.

Edward carefully helped Bella into his Volvo. The prom was held at a country club in Port Angeles. When they arrived, Edward took the ticket from the valet and went around to help Bella out of the car. They ascended a staircase that led up to an elegantly lit dining area.

Alice and Jasper joined them shortly after they were seated at their table. Angela and her boyfriend Ben, and Seth and Kim also joined them. After dinner, they exited the dining room and crossed the hall and to enter the ballroom.

The room was swathed in hundreds of tiny, white twinkle lights. The french doors opened out onto a balcony, inviting the outside in. The room was decorated with several bubbling fountains, topiaries and bouquets of flowers. Instead of tables and chairs, the seating was kept very intimate while the large dance floor dominated the room. Lots of electric tea lights were used in colorful votive holders to give the room a romantic feel.

Bella led Edward over to a dimly lit corner that muted the blaring noise coming from the DJ's speakers. They were able to sit and talk and enjoy each other. They also had plenty of room to dance if they wanted without being bothered.

Edward enjoyed the privacy as much as he loved showing off his beautiful Bella. He again spent most of the evening touching Bella in one way or another – whether his hand was at the small of her back, or she was sitting on his lap with his arms around her, or in his arms as they swayed to the music. There wasn't anywhere in the world that Bella would rather be and Edward wouldn't have it any other way.

Bella and Edward mingled with her friends, chatting and dancing occasionally. It was finally Jasper who stole Bella away.

"Come on, Little One, dance with me."

Edward nodded slightly at Bella as he pulled Alice out to the dance floor. Bella took Jasper's hand and they joined them.

"You look beautiful tonight, Little One."

"Thank you," Bella blushed. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

Jasper smiled.

"How is everything? It's been a while since we've talked."

Bella nodded. "It has. Everything is good. We've got a little over a month left of school.I'm just anxious to move on, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. Did you get your acceptance letter yet?"

"I got an envelope from Boston College, I was waiting to open it with Edward, but we really haven't had a moment to ourselves today."

"But you're going to open it before he leaves tomorrow, right?"

"Definitely. I'm dying to know what it says," Bella said, biting her bottom lip.

"Little One, don't worry. I'm sure you got in."

Jasper smiled again and pulled Bella toward him for a warm hug. He tenderly kissed the top of her head and walked her over to Edward.

Edward opened his arms to Bella and she melted into his embrace.

"Are you up for one more dance, love?"

"Mmmhmm. As long as I don't have to give you up again, I'm good."

Edward smiled his crooked smile. "Not a chance, baby."

They got lost in their own little bubble on the dance floor. When the song came to an end, Edward lifted Bella's chin so her eyes met his.

"Are you ready to get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Bella went to get her handbag and wrap while Edward spoke to Jasper briefly. Bella hugged Alice, and Edward escorted her out.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked after Edward got into the car.

"Well… I thought maybe we could go to First Beach."

"To our spot?"

"If you want to."

"I really don't care, Edward. I just want to be with you."

"I know exactly how you feel, love."

Edward drove them to First Beach and helped Bella out of the car. He pulled two blankets out of the trunk and turned toward Bella.

"Baby, you're shivering," Edward shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and draped it over Bella's shoulders.

"Thanks," Bella said, slipping her arms into the sleeves.

Edward held his hand out to her and led her up the path to their little alcove. He spread a blanket out of the soft grass and sat down. Bella stood over Edward, looking down at him. He gently caressed her calf under her dress.

"Let me take your shoes off, love."

Edward carefully removed her shoes and urged her to join him on the blanket. Bella settled between his legs and leaned back against Edward's chest. She shook out the second blanket and settled it over their legs. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and nuzzled into her neck.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for coming home this weekend."

"Bella… there isn't anywhere I'd rather be, you know that."

"I know, babe, but I still wanted to say thank you."

"You're entirely welcome, sweet girl."

Bella looked up and her lips met his in an engaging kiss. Softly, sweetly and sensually their lips moved against each other. Bella whimpered and ran her hand up Edward's neck, pulling him closer. Out of breath, they broke apart and Edward gently kissed her temple, hugging her to his chest once again.

"Edward… I got an envelope yesterday from Boston College."

"Bella… why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because I haven't really had a chance. We were so busy today, and I just wanted to wait until we had more than ten minutes alone together. I also thought that maybe just in case it's not the news I'm hoping for that it would be better to wait until after prom."

"Where's the letter now?"

"In your room, in my backpack."

"Well… what are we sitting here for? Let's go open it!"

Edward's excitement couldn't be contained, but Bella wouldn't allow herself to be happy and excited until she knew if she'd been accepted.

"Alright, let's go then."

Bella stood up and folded up the blanket while Edward stood and folded the other one. Edward tucked the blankets under his arms and picked up Bella's shoes.

"Do you want to put these on or shall I carry you?"

Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Umm…"

Edward didn't give her a chance to answer before he pulled her up into his arms and carried her to his car. Bella laughed at his exuberance.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You are the sweetest, most handsome, caring and loving boyfriend a girl could ever ask for."

"It's easy to be all those things when I have the perfect girl to shower with affection."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. So very, very much."

Edward opened the passenger door to his Volvo and sat Bella inside. He tossed the blankets back in the trunk and drove them quickly but carefully back to his parents' house.

It was just after midnight when they pulled into the drive and they hurried into the house to find Esme in her bathrobe sitting at the breakfast bar.

"You two are home early."

We decided we wanted to spend some time together – away from the dance," Edward replied.

"That's completely understandable. Did you at least have a good time while you were there?"

Bella smiled. "It was nice, I had fun."

"Me too," Edward agreed.

They said goodnight to Esme and went upstairs. Edward laid his jacket on his chair and removed his tie. Bella just stood watching him.

"Bella?"

"Oh… umm… I need you to help me out of this dress."

Edward moved behind her and slowly unzipped her dress, revealing a lace and satin cream colored corset and matching panties.

"Bella…" Edward breathed.

"Edward we can't… your mom is just down the hall."

Bella grabbed her tank top and sleep pants and went into the bathroom. Knowing she had just teased him, Bella left the corset on, hoping he'd remove it later.

Edward was sitting in his bed wearing basketball shorts and a grey Juilliard t-shirt. He stood when Bella entered the room and he quickly helped her hang her dress up on the door. Bella stood in front of him and fidgeted with the drawstring on her pants.

"Bella… you're stalling. What's wrong, baby?"

"What if… what if it's a rejection letter?"

There it was… if it was indeed a rejection letter, Bella would be crushed. She knew Edward was excited at the thought of having her close by. Even if it was a five hour trip to see her. Bella didn't want Edward to be disappointed too.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms. "Baby, no matter what that letter says, we'll figure it out okay?"

"'Kay," Bella nodded, shrugging out of Edward's embrace and turning to grab her backpack.

Bella pulled out the envelope and handed it to Edward with shaky hands.

"Can you open it?"

"I'll open it, but you have to read it, okay?"

Bella nodded again and watched with bated breath as Edward tore open the envelope. He handed Bella the folded paper.

With shaking hands, she took a deep breath and unfolded the paper.

A wide smile crossed Bella's face and she squealed.

"I'm in! I got in!"

Edward smiled her favorite smile and scooped her up off the bed and into his arms, spinning her around.

"I knew you'd get in. I'm so fucking proud of you, baby."

Esme peeked her head in the doorway.

"Guys, it's late. What's with all the excitement?"

Bella, who was still in Edward's embrace, gushed. "Oh Esme, I got my acceptance letter to Boston College."

"Oh sweetheart! That's wonderful! Congratulations."

Edward released Bella long enough to allow his mother to hug her and gush a bit more over her achievement.

Esme told Edward if they wanted there was a very nice bottle of wine they could celebrate with, and then she retired to her room for the evening.

Bella was far too excited to even attempt sleep, so Edward led her down to the media room. He grabbed the wine out of the cellar and then pulled out the feather bed, pillows and a blanket while Bella got two glasses from the bar. Edward lit a fire in the fireplace before popping open the sparkling wine and pouring a glass for Bella and himself, while she settled on the feather bed. He put on some soft music and joined her.

Edward held up his glass.

"To you, my sweet, beautiful, brilliant Bella. I'm so very proud of you and you have no idea how happy I will be to come visit you in Boston."

He clinked his glass to Bella's and they took a tentative sip.

"Mmm… this is really yummy."

Edward chuckled.

"What?" Bella asked shyly.

"You. You're adorable, Bella."

Edward moved closer to Bella and took her face in his hands kissing her deeply. She opened her lips to his, sliding her tongue against Edward's. He took her wine glass and set it on the hearth. Edward laid her back against the pillows and continued kissing her from her lips down to her collarbone.

Eager hands caressed Bella's soft curves, adoring and re-memorizing as they ghosted over her pajamas.

"Edward…" Bella whispered. "I want to feel you."

Edward wasted no time pulling off Bella's tank top, leaving her in the beautiful corset.

"Bella…"

Bella blushed. "I thought maybe you'd want to help take it off."

Edward was truly speechless. She'd looked beautiful as always, but seeing her in the corset just did something to him. He pulled the tie on her pants loose, and pulled her pants off of her, leaving her in just her corset and panties.

"You are so beautiful, Bella."

Bella watched as Edward's eyes darkened and his hands ghosted again up the sides of her corset. The way that he looked at her, she felt truly beautiful. She felt loved and completely adored. Edward never made her feel less than that, but she loved that he wasn't afraid to remind her of it.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the light feeling of his caress. It was heaven and hell all in one neat little package and she wanted more. Before she could say anything, she felt him shift next to her and his lips were on hers, licking, nipping, sending tingles all over her body. Edward gripped her hip, grazing the sliver of skin that was bared to him there, with his thumb.

"Bella… I want you. I _need_ you."

Bella ran her fingers through his soft, thick locks, as she slowly opened her hooded eyes.

"I'm here Edward."

He softly traced the top of her corset with his finger, lightly grazing the incredible cleavage it created, but he thought to himself that it wasn't really cleavage that Bella needed. Bella's breasts were one of Edward's very favorite things, they were full, round and beautiful. He loved that they fit in his large hands perfectly.

Edward tugged on the ribbons that held her corset closed and slowly unlaced each loop, working his way down to her navel. Once he pulled the ribbon free, the corset fell open to reveal the creamy skin of her torso and rosy pink of her nipples. Edward immediately pulled the nipple closest to him into his mouth. Bella arched back and Edward pulled the offending garment away. He traced the top of her panties with his finger before working his way down and cupping her sex.

"Oh Bella, you're so wet."

Bella hummed in agreement.

Edward ran his fingers up to the top of her panties again before sliding his hand inside them and grazing her lower lips with his fingers. Bella moaned and then gasped as he plunged two of his fingers deep inside of her.

Bella cried out.

"Shh… baby, I want to make you feel good, but you've got to stay quiet."

His light touches from earlier had made her feel very sensitive and Bella knew that it wouldn't take much from him to send her tumbling over the edge she was precariously balancing on. Edward circled her clit with his thumb and Bella saw stars and came with a force. Edward's mouth was on hers swallowing her cries of ecstasy. He slid his fingers from her and held her as she trembled.

"Edward…" Bella whispered. "I need you. Now."

Edward made short work of tugging off his t-shirt and pajama pants. He carefully slid Bella's panties down her legs and crawled back up to hover over her. Edward took his erection in his hand and slid the head through Bella's slickness before easing himself into her warmth. They both sighed at the relief of finally being one.

"Oh Bella, baby you feel so good."

"Mmm." Bella hummed in contentment.

Edward began to move languidly in and out of her, savoring the feel of Bella beneath and all around him. She was sweet, and warm; comfort and home. As he made love to her, Edward thought about how much he loved her; every day he loved her more than the one before and in turn changed how he made love to her. He belonged to her completely and she to him.

Bella saw the love and adoration in his eyes, and she felt it with every touch and every thrust he made into her body.

"Oh God, Edward… I'm going to…"

Edward stilled his body, knowing just how close she was.

"Shh…" Edward crooned. "Wait for me baby. Together. Always together."

Bella fought back a sob, but still, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Love you so much," Bella whimpered against the skin of his neck.

"Love you too, my precious Bella."

Edward began to move inside her again, his movements quicker and more determined, but with no less passion than before. He could feel her muscles clenching around him, triggering his own release as he spilled into her. Bella's name was a whisper on his breath before his mouth was on hers, swallowing her cries.

Both trembling with their release and emotion, they clung to one another, as if they were the air one another needed to breathe.

Bella woke up hours later, warm in Edward's arms. The fire he had lit earlier was nothing but smoldering embers. She turned in his arms to gaze at the beautiful man sleeping so peacefully beside her. She reached up and gently ghosted her fingers along his cheek and jaw. She gently kissed his chin. Bella looked up to see Edward smiling down on her, his green eyes dark in the dim room, but Bella knew they radiated love.

"Come on, sweet girl. Let's go upstairs," Edward said, gathering up her discarded pajamas and pulling on his own.

They nestled into Edward's bed, wrapped around one another and fell into a relaxed slumber.

Bella rode to Seattle with Carlisle and Esme to drop Edward off at the airport. As usual, Bella held his messenger bag while he checked in. She walked with him to the security line.

"I'll see you in a little over a month, baby," Edward promised.

"I know. I'm looking forward to it already."

"Me too, baby. Me too. Just remember love, this is the last time we have to say goodbye like this. Next time you'll be heading to the east coast with me."

Edward smiled and Bella wished him a safe flight and made him promise to call her when he arrived. Edward hugged her tightly and kissed her ardently. He waved goodbye to them after hugging his parents and watched as Bella walked away tucked under the arm of his father.

* * *

May was a flurry of activity. Charlie and Renee were elated that Bella had been accepted to Boston College. Together they began the task of making post-graduation arrangements. As a freshman, Bella was required to live in the dorms, eliminating the need for anything more than bedding and creature comforts. Charlie nearly blew his stack when he found out the dorms were co-ed, until he realized that Edward was not yet aware of that fact.

"Dad, Edward will be fine with it. He trusts me."

"It's not you he's got to worry about. It's those other yahoos."

"Dad…" Bella whined.

Mid-May, Bella finished her very last article for the Spartan Speaker – the school newspaper and the voice of Forks High. She attended the awards ceremony where she was awarded several scholarships and it was announced that not only would she graduate with honors, but she was chosen to be Valedictorian. After the ceremony, Bella excitedly called Edward to tell him the news.

"Baby, I'm so fucking proud of you."

"Thank you, Edward. I couldn't have done any of it without the love and support you and our families have given me."

"It was all you, love. We were just there to cheer you on."

"You were still there, and that's what matters."

"I'll always be there, for as long as you want me to be Bella. I love you. You _are_ my life."

"And you're mine, Edward. You have been for as long as I can remember."

June bloomed with the anticipation of graduation and Edward's homecoming. Even Emmett would be coming home for a couple days, as he made it a stipulation in his contract that he be allowed to come home and see his baby sister receive her diploma.

"Em!" Bella squealed. "I'm so glad you're home! How are the minor leagues?"

Bella hadn't lost touch with her brother, but their chats were few and far between. More often than not, they were cut short by scheduling conflicts.

"Hey Baby Bell!" Emmett said, pulling Bella into a huge bear hug.

"I couldn't miss that fancy speech I'm sure you'll give."

Bella rolled her eyes as Emmett continued.

"The minors are okay. We've yet to lose a game where I was the starting pitcher."

"I'm really proud of you, Em. I promise, Edward and I are going to come down to as many games as we can this summer."

"Thanks, Baby Bell. That means a lot. I miss seeing you in the stands. You're my biggest cheerleader."

"Don't forget biggest fan," Bella giggled.

"Oh, I dunno about that Baby Bell. You may have to fight Rosie for that title."

* * *

"Where is he? He should have been here by now." Bella said, frustration and worry in her voice.

Edward had to pick up a rental car to get home from the airport. With the flurry of activity surrounding graduation, it was just easier. He was due in the day before commencement, and should have gotten to Forks shortly after Bella arrived home from work.

Renee entered her kitchen carrying several grocery bags.

"Bella, honey… I'm sure he'll be here soon. Did you try calling him?"

"I did. It went straight to voicemail."

"But you're sure he landed?"

Bella nodded.

"He left me a message saying that he'd arrived and gotten his rental and then he called again from the ferry."

Bella heard the crunch of gravel from the front drive, and was relieved to see Edward getting out of the car. She ran out to meet him, immediately jumping into his arms.

"Hey," Edward chuckled as he pulled her to his chest.

"Hey yourself. I was starting to worry."

"I'm sorry, baby. My phone died. I accidently left it on during the flight. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay. You're here and you're safe, so that's all that matters. Did you get what I asked you to?" Bella asked, kissing him sweetly.

"I did," Edward chuckled. "I can't wait for you to see them."

* * *

"…_. Today is not the end. It's only the beginning of a journey filled with a million possibilities. Only we know as individuals where our journey will take us, but we have the basic tools we need to succeed. We just have to believe in ourselves. My words for my fellow classmates; be great and never settle. Persevere; and fight. Believe; and achieve, because you can and will. Remember that the chances you never take will always be your biggest regrets. Congratulations to my fellow classmates and thank you_."

Bella's valedictorian speech lasted approximately three and a half minutes. It was the perfect mix of seriousness, memories, and cheesiness. It was perfectly Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella made her way across the stage to accept her diploma, trying to focus on not falling over. She could hear the cheers from her family and friends, and she couldn't help but smile as she shook the principal's hand.

Edward's smiling face was the first thing that Bella saw through the crowd. It was like he was calling her home.

"Bella… you look beautiful." Edward said, kissing her chastely.

"Thank you. How was my speech? Was it okay?"

"It was perfect because it came from you. Now come on, sweet girl, I hear there's a party waiting."

Renee and Esme had planned a bonfire barbeque at First Beach in Alice and Bella's honor.

After taking Bella home to quickly change. They made their way to La Push. Bella's grandparents, Charlie, Renee, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Grandpa George and Grandma Irene, Grandma Ginny, Aunt Liz, Alec and Sophie, Jasper and his parents were all there including some of Alice and Bella's closest friends and classmates.

There was one big fire that the family gathered around and another for the graduates and their friends. They laughed and talked and reminisced; they ate until their bellies hurt, and it was the best night Bella could remember in a long, long time.

Soon, all that was left was family. Bella sat on a blanket in Edward's embrace, smiling and enjoying everyone around her, when her big bear of a brother stood up with a grin on his face.

"Guys, I know tonight belongs to Alice and Bella, and I don't want to steal their thunder, but since I have to leave tomorrow and I'm not sure when we'll all be together like this again, I have an announcement. I've asked Rosie to marry me and she said yes!"

* * *

**A/N: Now we're getting somewhere! The girls have graduated and their lives are moving on and we are getting to the real heart of this story. Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with it for this long, and there have been so many that have added it to their favorite stories this week! You guys are awesome. Please review, I'd love to hear from you! = )**

**Next update… I'm hoping next Thursday. I'm working on it! **

**= )**


	22. Chapter 22

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**Twimom817 – thank you SO much for your beta skills, you rock BB!**

**Again… this story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

No one was really shocked at Emmett's announcement that he and Rosalie were engaged. It was inevitable; it was just a matter of when.

Bella was insanely happy for Emmett and Rosalie. She would officially have Rosalie for a sister and the thought of a big sister made Bella smile. She had stayed close to Rosalie even after she moved to Seattle and started college. The two girls got especially close when they both weren't speaking to Emmett. But if you asked Emmett, he would tell you that Bella and Rosalie's strengthened relationship was the best thing to come out of that whole mess.

Charlie and Renee welcomed Rosalie into their family with open arms, and Rosalie's father was proud to call Emmett 'son'.

Edward's twenty-first birthday was a week and a half after graduation. Esme planned a backyard barbeque in Edward's honor. Bella did what she could to make Edward's day special. She drove over to the Cullen's really early and made him his favorite breakfast in bed. Bella also baked his favorite birthday cake, and spent the day with him in La Push while he threw a baseball around with his buddies. Alice and Jasper joined them, Jasper heading out on the field to play with the rest of the boys.

"This seems so strange, Bella," Alice said softly.

"What seems strange?"

"Being here and watching them play. It's been so long."

"It has, but they play like they've never stopped."

Bella's heart swelled at the sight of Edward laughing, playing and joking with his buddies.

"Come on Bella, let's walk down to the beach," Alice suggested.

The two girls walked to First Beach, slipping off their shoes as soon as they hit the sand. Alice and Bella walked arm in arm along the beach, the tide just barely reaching their toes. Alice leaned her head on Bella's shoulder.

"I'm really going to miss you, Bella. You're going to be so far away."

"Ali, I'm only going to be a phone call away… or a plane ride depending on how you look at it. It's not like I'm going to the South Pole or something. Just so you know, I'm not saying goodbye now. We have all summer, let's just enjoy it, please?"

"I guess you're right. So what are we going to do while the boys go to Vegas next month?"

Alice and Bella giggled and planned out their summer.

"Some things never change. Those two are as thick as thieves," Jasper chuckled as he and Edward watched Alice and Bella down on the beach.

"You've got to promise me you'll take care of Ali, Jazz. She won't know what to do without Bella here."

"I know man; it'll be rough for a while. Just like it was when you first went to New York. But I promise, I'll take care of her."

The two men walked down and joined the girls on the beach.

"Hey, baby," Edward said, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

"Hey, handsome. How was the game?"

"It was good. How come you and Alice left and came down here?"

"Ohh… I think Ali was feeling a little sentimental. We needed a little girl time."

Edward smiled and kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Come on, baby. I need to get a shower before the barbeque."

"Edward! Come on! You guys are only going for four days, how much do you really need?" Alice hollered.

"Calm down, Ali. We're not supposed to pick up Bella for another twenty minutes."

Edward chuckled as he carried his bag out to his Volvo.

Edward and Jasper were headed to Las Vegas where they would meet Emmett and celebrate their twenty-first birthdays together. Alice and Bella were going to Seattle to spend a few days with Rosalie. Alice and Bella dropped Edward and Jasper off at Sea-Tac and made them promise to call when they got into Vegas.

Alice, Bella and Rosalie spent the next four days shopping, gossiping, watching movies and enjoying each other's company.

"So… have you guys set a date for the wedding?" Alice asked.

"Not yet, I want to wait until after graduation. I'm hoping that Emmett will move up to the majors. We've talked about buying a house, but everything is so up in the air."

"Rose…" Bella said softly. "Everything will work out. You have to believe that."

"I want to, I think I just need to give it time."

* * *

The week after Edward and Jasper returned from Las Vegas; Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Alice went to the beach house Carlisle had rented the summer after the boys graduated. Bella had looked forward to the sand and sunshine since Edward first mentioned it in the early spring.

Bella finished her last day at the daycare the day before they left for California. It was a sad day of sorts for Bella. She'd worked at the day care for three years. Bella had gotten attached to so many of the happy like faces she saw everyday. She loved working with the kids and would miss them dearly. Edward and Esme came in about an hour before Bella was scheduled to get off, and brought in cupcakes for the kids and teachers – a goodbye party for Bella.

"Edward! Esme! What a surprise!" Bella squealed.

Esme giggled as Edward carried the cupcakes over to a table surrounded by a group of kids.

"It was meant to be a surprise, sweetheart."

"Thank you for planning this, Esme."

"Oh no, dear. I didn't plan this. Edward did. I just made the cupcakes."

Bella looked over at Edward who was helping one of the teachers pass out the cupcakes. He looked up and caught Bella's gaze, meeting it with a smile. She walked over to Edward.

"Chocolate or vanilla, sweet girl?"

"Mmm… vanilla. Edward, thank you."

"For what?"

"For planning this."

A wide smile crossed Edward's face. "Anything for you, baby."

Bella smiled and took his hand. "Come on, it's story time."

"Alright guys," Bella said to the kids. "Let's sit in a circle for story time. This is Edward, he's going to be joining us today."

Bella began her story, but she didn't read it from a book.

"Once upon a time, there was girl who liked to pretend she was a princess. She was a normal, ordinary girl…"

Edward smiled at Bella's beginning; he was completely enchanted as he watched the kids that sat around her as they hung on her every word. He understood exactly how they felt.

"… She grew up with a boy who was handsome, talented and good. When she got older, she fell in love with him. Then one day, he went off to college and she was all alone."

Edward piped in. "But she wasn't alone. The boy loved her with all of his heart. He came home from college every chance he got."

Bella smiled as her heart swelled with love.

"…Finally, she graduated from high school and was able to join him on the other side of the country where they'd get to see each other more often. And they hoped to live… happily ever after."

Bella tried to hold back the sob in her throat. Edward looked at her glassy eyes and reached out to squeeze her hand.

"Miss Bella, that was the best story ever!" One of the little girls proclaimed. "The boy was just like Prince Charming!"

Bella leaned down so she was eye level with the little girl.

"Claire, he's my Prince Charming."

Bella helped the kids to clean up and get ready for their parents to pick them up. She gave a teary goodbye to all the kids and promised that she would come back and visit when she came home over the holidays. She made them promise to keep reading, and promised to never forget them. Mrs. Cope the director of the daycare, gave Bella a beautiful scrapbook with pictures that had been taken from the time she started right up to her story time that afternoon. The very last picture was of her and Edward and the kids. Mrs. Cope also handed her an envelope.

"Bella dear, you'll need this in Boston I'm sure. You enjoy college and make us proud, you hear?" Mrs. Cope said, pulling Bella into a warm hug as her eyes filled with tears.

"Edward… you make sure this girl gets back to visit us every now and then, okay?"

"I will Mrs. Cope. Thank you for allowing us to have this little party today." Edward smiled.

"You're quite welcome, dear. As you've seen, the children are… rather attached to Miss Bella."

Bella was standing off to the side with Esme as Edward gathered up Bella's bag and scrapbook. Esme was rubbing Bella's back as Bella wiped away tears.

"Ready to go, sweet girl?"

Bella nodded and handed Edward her car keys.

"Bella?"

"I'm okay, Edward. Just sad."

"I know, baby. Maybe you can come back again right before we leave. I bet the kids would love that."

"Maybe. We better go. I still need to pack."

The next morning, Bella boarded a plane with the Cullens bound for Northern California. When they arrived at the beach house, Bella was again taken with the view.

"Bella? Are you okay, sweetheart?" Esme asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Esme. I just forgot how beautiful it is here. I think I felt the same way last time we were here."

Esme chuckled.

Bella met Edward at the door, he was helping Carlisle to bring their bags in. She took her bag and carried it to her room. Bella dug her bikini out of her bag and turned to see Edward leaning against the doorway.

"Hoping for a show, handsome?"

"Maybe," Edward smirked.

"Maybe…" Bella whispered. "Maybe I'll let you help take it off later."

Edward smiled.

"That sounds like a plan. Meet you out on the deck?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Bella changed quickly, pulling a pair of board shorts on over her bikini bottoms. She went out to the deck to find Edward and Jasper clinking their beer bottles together. Bella quickly removed her shorts and slipped into the pool.

Edward watched Bella carefully as she silently joined them and got into the pool without a word. He sat down his beer and pulled off his shirt and joined Bella. Edward came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Bella tensed up slightly in his arms.

"Hey, baby. Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

Edward pushed her wet hair off to the side and gently kissed her neck.

"I'm fine, Edward."

Bella covered his arms with hers and relaxed into his chest. She turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly.

Bella wrinkled her nose adorably.

"You taste like beer."

Edward chuckled.

"Is that what upset you, baby?"

Bella suddenly became very interested in the drawstring of Edward's shorts.

"Bella… it's just a beer."

"I know. It's just weird. Like, it just hit me that you're twenty-one. You had beer on your birthday and 4th of July. I don't know why I'm just now reacting to it."

"Baby, if it bothers you…"

"No, babe. It's fine, really."

They ate dinner on the deck that evening. Esme brought out a few bottles of the wine pouring a glass for both Bella and Alice.

"Really, mom? You're letting us have wine?" Alice asked.

"Sweetheart, it's just wine. No big deal." Esme replied.

Carlisle and Esme as well as Charlie and Renee raised their children telling them if they felt the urge to drink, they didn't mind, as long as it was done in moderation and within the walls of their own home. As a result, neither Edward, Emmett, Alice, nor Bella ever felt the inclination to indulge. They were taught to respect it, and they did.

Edward admitted to hanging out with his buddies and kicking back a few after a rough week but he'd been careful not to ever drink and drive. _Life_ was more important.

"Besides," Esme said quietly, "a little knowledge about wine may do you good someday."

After dinner, everyone sat around the outdoor fireplace on the deck. Edward and Bella shared a chaise lounge while everyone else curled up on loveseats.

It was just after sunset and the breeze coming in off the ocean was still warm.

Bella was happy and comfortable in the warmth of Edward's arms. She found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Just as they slid closed, she heard a velvety voice in her ear.

"Sleepy, sweet girl?"

"Mmmhmm."

Edward chuckled.

Bella thought she heard someone say 'lightweight', but she was too content to care.

At some point, Edward picked Bella up and carried her to bed. He pulled back the covers and laid her down gently. She tightened the grip her little hands had on his shirt.

"Shh…" Edward cooed. "Bella, relax beautiful girl."

Bella opened her eyes that were still hazy with sleep.

"Don't leave me, Edward. Please stay with me."

"Of course, Bella."

Edward smoothed her hair away from her face and softly kissed her forehead. He kicked off his shoes and tugged off his jeans and crawled in bed, pulling Bella to his chest.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Edward."

They all enjoyed a relaxing week. Days spent walking on the beach, playing in the ocean and evenings spent dining on the deck and sitting around the fireplace. The week went by entirely too fast for all of them, especially Alice.

* * *

Two days after they returned from Northern California, Bella and Edward were leaving for New York. Alice found herself feeling much like Bella did when Edward left for Juilliard. She looked forward to moving to Seattle, but she always dreamed that she'd be moving with her best friend, and they'd share a dorm room.

Alice somehow knew that Jasper was the love of her life, but Bella was her best friend and just couldn't be replaced. She spent the last two days with Bella helping her pack up her things. Some things were to be packed and shipped, and the rest was to be packed into suitcases.

Alice picked up a picture frame from a bookshelf.

"Do you remember when this was taken?" Alice asked.

Bella stopped folding clothes to look at the photo that Alice held in her hands. The photo made Bella smile.

"We were nine. That was the first time we ever went to the cabin during the summer. Our parents had to literally drag us out of the lake."

Alice giggled. "Remember we pretended to be mermaids and hoped that Jasper and Edward would rescue us from the evil Sea King?"

_**Eight years prior…**_

"_Bella… Jasper can be the prince that saves me, and umm… Edward I guess can be the prince that saves you, 'cuz you can't be saved by your brother."_

"_I guess." Bella huffed._

"_Come on… it's Edward. He'll play the part of your prince perfectly_."

Bella wiped away a fallen tear.

"You told me Edward would play the part of my prince perfectly."

"I was right, wasn't I?" Alice grinned.

"Yeah, but he doesn't play the part, he _is_ my perfect prince."

"We've both been very blessed, Bell. That's for sure."

"More than you know, Ali. Take care of Jazz and Rose for me will you?"

"Jazz definitely… and you know Rose takes care of herself. She's got to be the strongest person I know."

"She is, but underneath that façade is a person who needs love and to be taken care of, even if it's just a call to say hi and check in."

"I'll take care of them Bell."

Bella laughed.

"You haven't called me Bell in years, Ali."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm feeling sentimental since you're leaving me." Alice's voice broke and she began to sob into the picture frame she still held in her hands.

"Ali…" Bella said, pulling her friend into a fierce hug. "You know I'll be home in a few months for Thanksgiving, and you know that you can call, email or IM anytime."

"But… you're my best friend, and we were supposed to do this college thing together, and we're not… you'd rather be on the east coast with my brother than be here with me."

Bella felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Did Alice truly feel that she'd chosen Edward over her? Yes, it was true that Bella had applied to several schools on the east coast, but Boston College was her number one choice because of the program that it offered. It was everything that Bella wanted, and it was the best in the nation. Bella would be crazy to miss that opportunity. She also applied to UDub, and had she not been accepted to Boston, she would have stayed in Washington. It would have hurt both her and Edward, but she would have done it, and Edward would have understood.

"Alice… I didn't choose Edward over you. I chose Boston College over UDub. This is about opportunities, and I'm choosing the better opportunity. You are my best friend. We've known each other our whole lives, and that doesn't stop because I'm going across the country to college. You're a constant in my life and I hope you always will be, because I love you. You're more than my best friend… you're like a sister. We're family, Ali… don't forget that okay?"

"Bell… who's gonna be there to eat chips and ranch dip with me when I'm on my period and want to watch a chick flick? Who's going to tweeze my eyebrows when I don't have time to get them waxed? Who's going to bring me red vines when I'm having a shitty day because they're one of the few things that make me feel better?"

"I will. Because I'm going to miss her too. She's like a sister to me too, ya know." Rosalie said softly, as she stood leaning on the door frame. "Maybe doing the things Bella does for you Alice will make us feel closer to her when we can't be with her. But Bella needs to do this… going to Boston. She deserves it. It's not about Edward, although I think being on the same coast as him will make being away from here much easier for her."

Bella looked up at her brother's fiancée and her sister-in-law to be and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too Rose. Who's going to explain my awful math homework to me? Who's going to dumb it down for me and help me understand like you do? Who's apartment am I going to be able to escape away to for the weekend when I need time with my girls? Ali, who's going to share their almond M&M's with me when I need a sugar fix? Who's going to walk to classes with me and gossip with me about our hot boyfriends? Who's going to be there to pick me up when I fall?

You guys have always done that for me. Don't think for one minute that I haven't appreciated it or that I've overlooked it because I haven't. I will miss those things, and I will really, really miss both of you."

Rosalie crawled down on the floor with Alice and Bella and wrapped them both in a hug. The three girls just sat hugging each other and sobbing.

Edward and Jasper stood quietly in the doorway watching, feeling as if they were intruding on a very private moment between the girls, but they couldn't bring themselves to tear their eyes away. Renee stopped behind them, wrapping her arms around her two 'sons'.

"Boys, they're going to be just fine. Maybe not immediately, but eventually."

The girls heard the discussion in the hallway and broke out of their little bubble. Swollen eyes, red noses, tear stained cheeks and all.

Edward and Jasper knew they'd never been more beautiful than in that moment.

"How's the packing going, beautiful girl?" Edward asked as he pulled Bella up from the floor.

"Umm, I think we're about done. I just have to throw a few more clothes in my suitcase, and I should be good to go."

* * *

Bella spent the evening with her parents and Rosalie. Renee made Bella's favorite meal and her favorite dessert. Over dinner, Charlie asked Bella question after question about her self-defense training and what she would do in a given situation. Satisfied with her answers, Charlie pulled his little girl into his arms and kissed the top of her head telling her that he loved her, to study hard and to call home every chance she got.

Bella was going to spend a week in New York with Edward before going on up to Boston. Renee was flying to Boston at the end of the week to help Bella settle into her dorm and go to orientation with her.

The next morning when Carlisle, Esme and Edward pulled up to take Bella to the airport, Renee pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Honey, I told myself I wasn't going to get emotional because I'll see you next weekend, but I can't help it. You're leaving home for college. My baby! I'm so very proud of you Bella. Now you call us when you get to New York do you hear?"

Charlie was off having his own conversation with Edward as he put Bella's bags in the back of the SUV.

"Now Edward, you understand something here son, that's MY baby girl you're taking with you. You need to take off that boyfriend hat for a week and put on the adult hat. I find myself having to do something I never thought I'd do."

Charlie handed Edward a long white envelope.

"Bella is still considered a minor, and since you're twenty-one that makes you the adult. This here says that you're her legal guardian while she's with you. Keep her safe for me, son. I know you won't fully understand my feelings until you have a little girl of your own, which God help me better not be for at least another ten years. She's my world, and I need her to come back in one piece."

"Yes, sir. She's my everything. I promise to keep her safe."

"Mmmhmm," Charlie grunted. "And knock that sir shit off Cullen. Call me Chief or Charlie. Maybe one day if you're lucky, I'll even let you call me dad."

Edward smiled as he tucked the envelope Charlie had given him into his messenger bag. He looked up to see Bella in Rosalie's embrace, wiping tears away from her cheeks as she nodded in response to something Rosalie said.

"Come on, sweet girl. We don't want to miss our flight."

Bella reached the SUV where Charlie was leaning next to the open door.

"Bye, Daddy." Bella said quietly, trying to hold back her sobs.

"See you later, princess. I love you so much, baby girl." Charlie whispered into Bella's ear.

Having said his emotional goodbye to Bella the night before, Charlie helped his daughter into the SUV and closed the door. He, Renee and Rosalie stood and waved as the taillights faded in the distance.

"Wow… this week has gone by so fast."

Bella and Edward were lounging on the sofa in Aunt Liz's apartment.

"Yeah, it has sweet girl. Do you think you're all ready to move into your dorm?"

"Mmm… I think so. I mean, I'm going to miss being with you, but I think I'm okay knowing that you're only a few hours away."

"Good. Bella… you know if you need me for anything, all you have to do is call and I'll be on the next flight up there."

"Thanks, babe." Bella said, kissing him sweetly.

Two days later, Edward drove Bella up to Boston. They met Renee at Logan Airport and then went on to the college campus. Renee had made arrangements to stay in a hotel a short ways from campus. After she checked in, Edward helped Renee carry her bags up to her room.

"You are staying tonight, aren't you Edward?"

"Umm… I probably should just help Bella get her stuff into her dorm and then head back to New York."

"Edward…" Bella chided. "That's a long day for you. It was a five hour drive here and it's a five hour drive back. You should stay."

"Bella's right, Edward. You're staying here, end of discussion." Renee said, with finality.

That afternoon, after Bella had checked in, Edward helped Bella carry her things into her new dorm room.

"Bella… these dorms are co-ed?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes. But the rooms are not. I have three female roommates, babe."

"Why did you wait until now to drop that one on me?"

"Because it doesn't matter, Edward. So what if there are other guys living around me, the only one that matters is you. You're the only one I see. Besides, it's not like I have control over the dorms being co-ed. I have to stay in the dorms because I'm a freshman, so there isn't anything that you, my dad or Emmett could have done about it anyway."

Bella could tell that Edward was angry, but she had to make sure that he saw there was nothing he could do about it. She knew that he wouldn't be happy about it, but also knew that he was reasonable and she'd be able to smooth things over with him.

Edward suddenly found himself thankful that Bella had taken self-defense classes.

"Just be careful, baby. Keep your doors locked at night, okay?"

"I will, Edward."

Bella found her dorm room and the door was wide open, two girls already sitting on the standard issue sofa in the common room.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm in A?"

"Hi, Bella. I'm Anne. I guess you're stuck with me. This is Lori, she's in B, and her roommate isn't here yet."

"Cool. Oh… umm this is my boyfriend Edward, and my mom Renee," Bella said, nodding her head toward them.

Anne greeted both Renee and Edward and motioned for Bella to follow her to their room.

The room was decent size. There were the two standard extra-long twin beds, two desks, two nightstands, and two bookshelves the same height as the desk.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the bed furthest from the window. I'm not a morning person… at all." Anne quickly explained.

"I'm really not either, but that's okay. We'll figure something out for that window."

"There were some boxes already here for you when I got here yesterday, I put them in the closet. Obviously I left the right side for you."

Bella opened the door to find a walk in closet. It wasn't huge, but it was functional.

"Do you want the rest of the tour?" Anne asked.

"Sure," Bella nodded.

Bella followed Anne, leaving Renee and Edward in her room. Anne showed her the bathroom which was in their room next to the other bedroom. There were two vanities and two showers which Bella thought was good at least.

Next, Anne showed Bella the small kitchenette that was at the front of the apartment. They had a full sized refrigerator, stove and dishwasher. Again, Bella thought it wasn't huge, but it would be functional for breakfast and dinner if she wanted to cook.

Living in the dorms, Bella would have a meal card to use in the food court, but she wanted to avoid the 'freshman fifteen' at any cost.

Renee and Edward joined Bella and her roommates in the common room. Bella quickly showed her mom and Edward the bathroom and kitchen. Edward was thankful Bella wouldn't have to go running down the hall to take a shower. He could picture some perv trying to rip Bella's towel from her as she came scurrying down the hallway.

"Campus is open today, they said to just take a look around and get a feel for the place," Lori explained. "They'll give the grand tour tomorrow at orientation."

"Thanks for letting me know." Bella replied.

"Let's sort your room, beautiful girl and then we'll go explore." Edward suggested.

An hour later, Bella found herself walking around the campus where she'd spend the next six years. At that moment, she felt like six years was so far away and she wondered how she'd ever make it to the end.

She held Edward's hand as they walked, finding the buildings where she'd have her classes and the library where she'd spend her time studying.

"Bella, honey, it's so beautiful here. I think after seeing it in person, you're really going to like it here. It fits you."

"Thanks, mom. I like it so far. I hope I like my classes as much as I like the campus."

"Baby, you know there will be classes that you will hate right?" Edward asked seriously.

"I know. I also know that it won't be easy and I'm okay with that."

Edward leaned over and kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Come on, ladies. Let's go get something for dinner and explore the city a little bit."

They got into the car and Edward drove them toward the city.

"Edward, you seem so comfortable here. I mean, you seem to know your way around," Renee noted, as Edward navigated his way through the light traffic.

"Umm, well I came here with Aunt Liz a few times. Sometimes I'd hang out and help her and other times I'd go exploring."

Edward found parking and the three of them walked the short distance to a restaurant that Edward had fallen in love with. After dinner, they strolled along the streets, talking and laughing.

Renee began to yawn and Edward immediately offered to drive her back to the hotel.

"Bella, sweetie, are you going to stay in your dorm tonight or are you going to stay with Edward and I?" Renee asked as she handed Edward a key to their room.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you and Edward?" Bella asked sheepishly.

"Of course not, sweetie. You two just remember dear 'ole mom will be in the bed next to you, so I expect you two to behave."

Edward and Bella dropped Renee off at the hotel and then went back to the dorms to get Bella's things. They walked in and round two of her roommates watching TV in the common room.

"Hey, Bella," Lori greeted. "This is Rae, our other roomie."

The girls exchanged greetings, but Lori's eyes never left Edward.

Bella quickly introduced Rae to Edward and then pulled him into her room. Anne was sitting on her bed typing on her laptop, her earbuds in her ears. She looked up and smiled as Bella and Edward entered the room.

Bella turned toward Edward and whispered. "Did you see Lori checking you out?"

"I did, sweet girl. I feel like I need to be doused in bleach too. How can one look make you feel so… dirty?"

Edward reached out to Bella and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Anne pulled her earbuds out and looked at them, still wrapped around each other in a warm embrace.

"Hey, you two… I don't know what your relationship is exactly, but umm… if Edward's planning on visiting often, you might want to make sure Lori knows what's up with you two."

"Did she say something?" Bella asked incredulously.

Anne nodded. "She seems to think she'll have no problem coaxing him into her bed."

Edward held Bella a little tighter and chuckled.

"She'll have several problems coaxing me to even go near her let alone coaxing me into her bed."

Anne laughed.

"I think I like you, Edward. Get on my good side and maybe I'll let you stay in here when you visit."

Bella quickly gathered her things and said goodnight to Anne.

The next morning they went out to breakfast and then Edward said his goodbyes.

"I love you, Bella. If you need me, just call. I don't care what time it is."

"I love you too, babe. I'll call if I need you, I promise. Be careful driving and call me when you get there, please?"

Edward nodded and wrapped Bella up in a hug. She looked up at him and softly kissed his lips, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. Edward smiled into her kiss and his tongue met hers and slid languidly against it. Edward groaned as he pulled away from her, feeling the loss of her warm body next to his immediately.

"I should go, beautiful. Love you."

"Love you."

Bella watched as Edward drove away, and Renee wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"You gonna be okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You know better than anyone that it takes me a few days after he goes back to school."

Renee pushed Bella's hair back off her shoulder.

"Oh, I know baby. It's just that you don't have Alice or Rose to talk to this time around, and I need to make sure you're taken care of."

"I'll be fine, mom."

* * *

The five days that Renee spent in Boston went by quickly. Bella stayed in her dorm room after Edward left, she spent Renee's last night in Boston with her. They grabbed a cab and Renee said a teary goodbye to Bella before leaving for the airport.

Bella found that it was a long way to walk to her classes, so she bought herself a bike to get around campus. Once school started and she fell into the routine of her classes, she started to feel at home. She talked to Edward daily on the phone, finding that it was much easier now that they were in the same time zone.

Bella also found that she really liked her roommates although she continued to be skeptical of Lori. She hadn't mentioned to her that she noticed her openly ogling Edward. She did however, tell Anne and Rae all about Edward one evening as the three girls shared a bowl of popcorn and watched a movie in their common room. Lori had apparently met a guy in her poly sci class and he invited her to a party off campus.

"Bella, I have to admit, Edward's fucking hot, but what really got me was when he called you sweet girl, and then later he called you beautiful. Does he always say things like that?" Anne asked.

Bella blushed.

"He rarely calls me Bella. He's always called me sweet girl, beautiful girl or baby."

".God. How do you not melt into a puddle right there at his feet?"

Bella giggled.

"Trust me, it's not without effort. But at the end of the day, he's just Edward. My gorgeous, sweet, loving Edward. He's my everything."

Rae rolled her eyes. "How long have you guys been together exactly?"

"Almost four years."

Rae's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Mmmhmm." Bella nodded.

"Wow. That's a long time. How old are you Bella?" Anne asked.

"Seventeen."

"How old is Edward?"

"Twenty-one."

"And your mom is cool with that?"

Bella chuckled.

"My mom loves him like a son, he's my older brother's best friend, and my best friend's older brother. We've known each other since I was born."

"Holy shit… you could write a romance novel about your life, Bella."

Bella couldn't do anything but giggle.

If she only knew – Bella thought.

Bella raised up from the sofa and headed into her room, quickly finding the well loved leather journal in her nightstand. She reverently ran her fingers across the title on the first page.

"_Memoirs of a Lifetime Love"_

Bella kissed the cover and held the journal to her chest as she curled up on her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to say HI to all my wonderful new readers and a HUGE thank you to all my readers who have stuck with me on this journey so far. I'd also like to express my heartfelt gratitude to the lovely les16 again for recc'ing Perfect Game in her outtake and kind words on twitter. Thank you bb! XOXO**

**If you have NOT (and I don't know anyone who hasn't) read les16's The Greatest Gift... you don't know what you're missing out on. It's beautifully written and a joy to read. I love her Edward! (And I'm crushing pretty hard on her Alec too! LOL)**

**The next update will be... I don't know honestly. I've already started on it, but I'll be out of town this weekend and the parentals are coming in on Tuesday. I feel bad taking two breaks on you guys, but the next month is going to be really busy for me as I'm moving to the west coast, but I will do my best to get chapters updated without compromising them! They are already mapped out, just waiting to be written! I'm not giving up on this baby and I don't want you guys too either! = )**

**Review because I LOVE hearing your thoughts! = D**

**XOXO ~Kare**


	23. Chapter 23

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**Thanks to twimom817 again for beta'ing. You rock BB!**

**For those of you who missed it... I posted a Carlisle POV of Chapter 21! It's on my profile under Perfect Game Outtakes... check it out!  
**

**I won't blather on since I know you want to get on with the chapter that you've been waiting for… see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

September 2004

Bella hurried home from her last class on an early Friday afternoon.

Her birthday was the following Monday, and Edward was coming to visit for the weekend. He had left her a message while she was in class saying that he was on his way, his train left at eleven o'clock and he would get in around three thirty.

Bella was planning on going to the market to buy a few things to make a special dinner for Edward, even though she knew he'd try and make the entire weekend about her.

Neither Anne nor Rae had a problem with Edward coming and staying the weekend. Edward, of course had offered to get a hotel room for the weekend, but Bella really wanted him to stay in her dorm room. True, a hotel would offer them more privacy, but she wanted him there in her room. Bella wanted her sheets to smell like him.

Bella was unpacking her groceries when Lori came into the common room with some random guy in tow.

"Oh hey, Bella. This is umm… Randy?" Lori looked at the guy questioningly and he nodded.

"Hey." Bella greeted them as she continued putting her perishables away.

"Oh cool, you went shopping. Going to cook us something good tonight?"

"Yes, I did go shopping. No, it's not for everyone. I am cooking tonight, but again it's not for everyone. Edward's coming for the weekend."

Lori's eyes grew wide. "Umm… Randy… baby, my room is that way. I'll meet you there in a minute."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Lori.

"Edward's coming for the weekend, eh?"

"Yes, he is," Bella replied quickly. "He's coming to celebrate my birthday with me. Look, Lori, obviously you have no respect for yourself let alone me or my boyfriend, but he's not coming here so you can throw yourself at him or ogle him all weekend. It bothers him and it definitely bothers me."

Lori smirked. "It won't bother him when he's screaming my name."

"You couldn't pay me enough to scream your name." Bella heard a velvety voice say from the doorway.

She looked at the clock and realized that it was just after four. Bella peeked around the corner to see Anne standing next to Edward in the doorway. She smiled at the sight of him. Edward was wearing artfully faded dark blue jeans, a crisp white shirt that was unbuttoned, untucked and a gray t-shirt underneath it.

"Edward…" Bella breathed, like it was the first breath she'd taken all day.

"Hey, my beautiful birthday girl." Edward said softly as he pulled her up into a hug, burying his nose in her hair and breathing her in.

Lori just stood gaping at their reunion and Edward's words. Anne stood watching Lori's reaction.

"Well are you going to stand there gaping like a fish? I know your mouth is used to that position, but for crying out loud, shut it and get the hell out of here."

Anne quickly learned that she didn't care for Lori in the least. Bella didn't care for her much either, but she didn't voice her disdain. Rae didn't like her either, but she felt stuck with her, and as long as Lori didn't drag her gross guys onto her bed, she didn't care.

Bella giggled at Anne's comment and it broke the bubble that she and Edward were in.

Lori huffed out of the room, going into her own room and slamming the door.

"Good thing Rae went home to visit this weekend or she'd flip her shit over that guy being in there." Bella giggled.

"Are you kidding? They won't be in there that long." Anne grinned.

They heard a bout of screaming coming from the room Rae shared with Lori and the next thing they knew, Randy came stomping out with Lori hot on his heels.

Bella made chicken fettuccini that night for dinner. It was one of her favorite dishes, and she knew that it was one of Edward's as well. Anne was spending the weekend with a friend, so Bella and Edward had her room to themselves. After dinner, they curled up on the sofa and watched a movie until Bella couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"Come on sweet girl, bedtime for my Bella."

Edward switched off the TV and pulled Bella up from the sofa, dragging her into her room. While Edward did his thing in the bathroom, he left Bella to get dressed for bed. He came back into the room to find her wearing just her panties as she began to pull a tank top over her head.

Edward sidled up behind her wrapping his arms around Bella and startling her a bit.

"Edward…" Bella gasped.

"Mmm… hi, beautiful girl."

Bella's skin pebbled as Edward's hot breath hit her neck. He trailed hot open mouth kisses from the sensitive spot behind her ear to her collarbone, as his hands worked their way up to her perky breasts, finally cupping them and rolling her nipples with his long fingers. The tank top fell to the floor, long forgotten.

Bella reached up behind her and ran her fingernails down Edward's scalp, turning his hot kisses into nipping kisses.

"I want you, sweet girl."

"Then take me, handsome."

He quickly peeled off his t-shirt and pajama bottoms as Bella turned to face him. Slipping his fingers underneath the lace at her hips, Edward tugged Bella's panties off as well. Edward pulled Bella to him and they fell onto the bed, Bella straddling Edward's hips. He reached down toward the bundle of nerves at her apex and found she was ready for him. Edward lifted Bella gently and guided her over his throbbing erection. They both moaned at the contact.

"Oh God, Edward. You feel so good."

"Unh… so do you, baby. I missed you so fucking much."

Bella began to move her hips, as Edward took her nipple into his mouth, massaging the other with his hand. She grinded her hips against his, craving the depth that only Edward could provide her. He placed his hands on her hips stilling her, because he wasn't ready to come just yet and he knew if she kept up the way she was going, that was a definite possibility.

"Bella… I'm here baby, I'm right here." Edward crooned into her ear as he left a trail of wet kisses from her ear to her neckline.

Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let out a shuddering sob as she held on to him.

Edward immediately sat them up, needing to see her face, to look into her eyes, but keeping them intimately connected.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

Bella shook as she held on to the gorgeous man in her arms.

"I… it's just that… that I feel so relieved that you're finally here. When we're like this, I feel… home." Bella said, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Everything has been so crazy since school started and I'm getting used to everything, but I really miss Forks. I miss Alice, I miss _you_. I guess before it was easier because I had Alice and she reminded me of you, but now that I don't have her… sometimes I feel so lonely and miserable."

Edward took Bella's head in his hands, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella… why didn't you tell me? I would have come up the very next weekend had I known that's how you felt? I know it's unreasonable to think that I could come up every weekend, but I'll do whatever I can to help you get used to this. I love you so very much, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Now make love to me, because you're all I need right now."

Edward smirked.

"Yes, ma'am."

Edward rolled them so that he hovered over Bella's slight form. He began to roll his hips as he gently thrust into her, kissing her chest, arms, shoulders, neck and finally working his way up to her soft lips. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper into her.

Edward knew just how to get the reactions from Bella that he wanted… the reactions he craved. As he slowly worked her body the way only he knew how, he had her shivering and whimpering, his name tumbling across her lips, as she rode out her orgasm. Edward put a slight bit of his weight on her, because he knew she loved the feel of him, and he began to move in and out of her once again, feeling the onset of his own orgasm.

Bella's name fell from Edward's lips like the most intimate love song, his words of love enveloping her and carrying her over the edge once again.

Completely sated and exhausted, Bella curled up against Edward's chest in her little twin sized bed. He happily pulled the blankets up to cover them and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head and whispering again that he loved her more than anything.

Edward woke the next morning cold and alone. He knew that when he'd fallen asleep he was curled up with a beautiful, warm girl next to him. He crawled out of bed and pulled on his boxers, pajama pants and a sweatshirt. As soon as he opened the door, he was assaulted by the smell of fresh coffee coming from the small kitchenette.

"Bella?"

"In here! I'll be right out," Bella yelled from the bathroom.

Edward went to the kitchen and pulled out two coffee mugs from the cabinet and poured Bella's creamer into her cup.

"Hey, handsome," Bella cooed, as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and snuggled into the warmth at his back.

"Hey, beautiful. You weren't there when I woke up. I was alone and cold."

Edward pouted, jutting out his lower lip.

"Oh babe… I'm sorry. My back was starting to hurt and I knew if I didn't get up that it would just get worse. Were you really cold?"

"Freezing. It's like an icebox in here, baby. How are you not cold?"

Bella looked down at her oversize 'Property of Forks High' sweatshirt and her sweats clad legs.

"I turned the thermostat up a bit if that makes you feel any better," Bella offered.

"It might make me a little warmer at the very least, yes. Now tell me about this back pain baby, let me see if I can make it feel better."

Edward led her back to her bedroom where Bella laid on her bed face down as Edward bent over her, massaging the knots in her back.

"Feel better?" Edward asked as he finished rubbing Bella down.

"Mmmhmm… that felt amazing. Is there anything those hands can't do?"

Edward smiled.

"Hmm… they can't kiss you."

He leaned down and kissed Bella softly, gently nipping at her bottom lip and trailing hot kisses down her bare back to her naked derriere.

"Mmm…" Bella hummed in contentment. "That's true, and I do so love your kisses, Cullen."

"Cullen huh, well in that case… Swan you better get out of bed so we can actually go out and about today. You don't actually want to stay in this uncomfortable little bed all day did you? It's probably what made your back hurt in the first place."

They spent the rest of the day touring Boston in the cool, crisp air. Bella loved every minute of exploring this new city with Edward, her small hand in his as they strolled along the streets. Edward would stop every now and then as something caught his eye, and Bella patiently waited beside him. He did the same for her as they walked along, just content with being together. As the day drew to a close, they decided to grab a bite to eat before returning to Bella's dorm room.

Edward took Bella to a lovely restaurant on the waterfront, hoping to celebrate her eighteenth birthday in a big way. He knew that she was missing everyone in Forks, and he was hoping to be enough to make up for it.

As Bella sat and savored the delicious lobster tail she'd ordered (at Edward's insistence that she order whatever she wanted). Edward smiled at her. One because she was completely adorable as she slipped a forkful of the sweet shellfish into her mouth. Two because she was utterly and completely happy.

"Is it everything you expected it to be, sweet girl?"

"Mmmhmm… it's delicious, babe. I've never had lobster this good before."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it then." Edward said, smirking.

"You're spoiling me, Edward."

"I'm allowed, it's your birthday."

Bella blushed and smiled at Edward sweetly.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't all that you've planned for my birthday?"

"Because you know me better than anyone in the world baby, myself included."

When they finished their dinner, Edward and Bella strolled back to his rental car and Edward drove them back to Bella's dorm. It wasn't yet eight o'clock, but Edward wanted Bella to get a few things from her dorm room.

"Where are you taking me Edward?"

Bella smiled at the excited expression on Edward's face.

"It's a surprise… but don't worry sweet girl, I promise you'll love it."

Edward helped her into the car and then went to take his place in the drivers seat. He drove them back towards the city, and they arrived, pulling up in front of a lavish hotel.

"The Liberty Hotel, Edward?"

Edward chuckled.

"I just thought we might like a night in a big kid's bed. We don't have to worry about your roommates, and we can even enjoy the city lights if you like."

Bella didn't know what to say. She was truly at a loss for words. Bella took Edward's hand as he offered it to her and squeezed it softly. She followed him into the lobby and to the check in desk.

Edward checked them in and the bellhop came to take their small rolling suitcases to their suite.

"A suite, Edward?" Bella asked wide eyed.

"Relax, baby. Aunt Liz did some photography work for them and helped me to set this up. Please just relax and enjoy it."

Edward led Bella to the elevators and up to their suite. Bella gasped as she took in the view that overlooked the Charles River. She completely overlooked the dining area, where two slices of her favorite chocolate cheesecake were waiting for them. When she finally turned to look at the rest of the suite, Edward looked over at her with adoring eyes.

Noticing the cheesecake, Bella squealed with delight.

"Ooh! Can we eat it now?"

Edward chuckled.

"In a minute, I promise, sweet girl. I'm not the only one who wants to celebrate with you tonight."

Edward turned to his laptop that he had quickly set up while Bella admired the view. With a couple clicks of his mouse, a grainy video feed of Bella's and Edward's family came up on the screen. A text box also appeared on the screen with the words:

_Happy Birthday Bella!_

"Oh my gosh, Edward! Did you set all of this up?"

Edward nodded as tears streamed down Bella's face. Bella turned to the laptop and typed in:

_This is the BEST birthday ever! Thank you guys, I miss and love you all._

Everyone in the video feed smiled, waved and blew kisses at them as Edward lit a single candle in the middle of Bella's slice of cheesecake. Bella could see in the video that they were singing to her, although she couldn't hear them. Their voices played in her mind from birthdays past and it filled her heart with love that they were once again sharing a birthday with her from so many miles away. Bella made a wish and blew out her candle. She typed in a few more lines to her family and friends before wishing them goodnight and thanking them again.

"Edward… thank you for setting all of this up for me. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me."

"I know how much it means to you, baby. You don't ever have to thank me because I 'm so happy to do things like this for you. Your beautiful smile is all the thanks I need."

Bella cupped Edward's face in her small hand and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Edward."

Edward smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Let's have some cheesecake."

Bella squealed and grabbed her suitcase, taking off toward the bathroom leaving Edward spinning in her wake. When she came back out of the bathroom in her pajamas, she sheepishly looked at Edward who was still in the same spot, dumbstruck.

"I just wanted to be comfy… and I wanted to eat my cheesecake in bed."

The smile that radiated from Bella lit up the entire room, and Edward dearly wished he'd thought to bring his camera to capture the moment on film.

"You're the birthday girl, baby. If you want to eat your cheesecake in bed, we'll eat cheesecake in bed."

Edward slipped off his jeans and shed his button up shirt and crawled into bed next to Bella, being careful not to drop his dessert.

Bella grinned before taking a bite of her cheesecake.

"Yup, best birthday ever."

Even though they both had the same flavor that didn't stop Edward and Bella from feeding each other bites of the velvety confection. What started out as innocent turned messy and whipped cream was smeared on faces, necks and eventually naked nipples as they took turns licking each other clean. Clothing was discarded and the remains of the dessert forgotten as they lost themselves in each other.

Edward slowly slid into Bella's warmth as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down to her for a kiss. Bella took Edward's lip in hers as he pushed into her languidly before sliding out again and repeating the sweet, slow torture.

"Ugh… Edward. You feel so good, babe."

"Mmm… you too, my sweet Bella. Nothing feels as good as you, baby."

Edward took Bella's pert nipple into his mouth as he ground his hips against her, finding the spot that made Bella whimper, begging for her release.

"Oh Edward… please baby, I want to come."

Edward released her nipple with a pop.

"You do, do you?" Edward asked, grinding against her a little bit harder.

"Yesss…" Bella hissed.

Edward thrust into her harder and Bella saw stars behind her eyelids as her head spun from the sensations she was feeling everywhere. Her little body clenched down on Edward and he thrust once more and exploded inside her, joining her on the cloud of ecstasy she was floating on.

That was the first of many times they made love that night, as they took turns waking each other up. Most times they just wanted to snuggle up closer, but again what started out as innocent turned heated quickly and they ended up tangled up in each other.

Bella woke first the next morning, her back flush against Edward's warm chest. She smiled and covered his arm at her waist with hers. Bella wiggled as close to him as she could get, happy and entirely sated from their love making sessions through the course of the night. She knew when she finally made her way out of bed that she'd be deliciously sore. Her reminder of her wonderful birthday with Edward would linger with her for a few more days, but for the moment she was warm and happy in his embrace.

Edward breathed her in and immediately knew that Bella was awake. He could feel her burrow in against his chest, eager to get closer to him and he couldn't care less because he felt exactly the same way. He softly kissed her head and peeked over to see a beautiful smile on her lovely face.

"What's got you smiling so early in the morning, sweet girl?"

"My sweet, amazing and incredibly handsome boyfriend," Bella giggled. "What else could it be?"

Edward chuckled and ground his hips into her backside, showing his appreciation for her compliments.

"Oh! Umm… Edward, I love you more than anything, babe, but if we do that again, I don't think I'll be able to walk at all this week, and getting to classes is kind of important."

Each time as they'd made love throughout the evening, Bella had begged him to go harder, and while he worried that he'd hurt her because it wasn't usually their style, she never mentioned that she was in pain, nor did her eyes show it, but Edward couldn't help but feel horrible after her admission that she was in pain.

"Bella…" Edward gasped, almost painfully. "Did I hurt you? Oh God, Bella, baby. I'm so sorr…"

Bella cut him off by quickly turning in his arms and kissing him hard. She pulled away from him and cupped his face in her hands.

"You didn't hurt me, Edward. You didn't give me anything that I didn't ask for. I'm sorry that I've worried you, and I won't ask for _that _again. I know it's not _us_, but I just wanted to know what it was like to be able to feel you for days after you leave. I don't regret it and I don't want you to regret it either."

Edward looked deeply into her warm chocolate eyes and only found sincerity staring back at him. He pulled her close to him and peppered her face with loving kisses.

"I am so in love with you, Isabella. You are everything to me."

Edward didn't call Bella by her full name often, but she knew when he did, it was with complete seriousness and weight on his heart.

After a long, warm bubble bath together, Bella and Edward dressed and checked out of the hotel. They headed back to Bella's dorm where Edward gathered up the rest of his things and got ready to head back to New York.

"Promise me you'll call when you get there?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes, sweet girl. I promise."

"Be careful. I love you."

"I will. I love you too, sweet girl."

Edward kissed Bella sweetly, and left to return his rental car before catching his train back to New York.

* * *

The weeks following Edward's visit to Boston for Bella's birthday were busy for both of them, but luckily Edward didn't have all the drama that Bella had to deal with. Bella's RA came around to their dorm room to ask a few questions about Lori a couple days after Edward had been there. Apparently Rae had complained to her about the parade of guys that Lori brought through their dorm room. Bella and Anne both verified Rae's complaint. Between that and a few lewd conduct charges from an incident on the fifth floor, Lori was evicted from the dorms for misconduct and failure to comply with the dorm regulations.

The aftermath of Lori's meeting with the RA's wasn't pretty. She pretty much came in and destroyed the girls' common room, bathroom and the room that she shared with Rae. Bella and Anne's room was locked and while Lori made a pretty good attempt, she never got in.

For their trouble the girls were credited two semesters worth of on campus living. The Dean of Students actually came in with Lori's parents to survey the damage she'd caused. Bella believed that was the last day that Lori spent any amount of time on campus.

Bella had also found herself a part time job in addition to her studies. She had found a position as a nanny, working in the afternoons and evenings. She quickly fell in love with the famil, the parents were prominent attorneys in Boston. The two girls were eleven and thirteen and they were quickly charmed by Bella. She was everything they wanted to be when they grew up.

* * *

October was the beginning of Edward's concert season. He'd been working really hard over the summer and the first part of the semester on a new composition that would be debuting at his Senior Recital in the spring. Edward was also working with another senior on their recital.

Edward had made plans with Bella for her to come down to a recital he was playing for. Because of their crazy schedules and her new job, she wasn't spending as much time talking to him as she had before during the week. The weekends became their time together and they'd spend hours on the phone just talking about their crazy week. Edward was proud of Bella for finding a job. It gave her spending money and something to do. Edward had started giving piano lessons to earn a little bit of extra cash. He figured it wouldn't hurt him in the long run.

So it was that the last Friday of the month, Bella returned to her dorm room after her classes to find the RA doing the final inspection of all the repair work from the damage Lori had caused. She smiled and grabbed her suitcase from her room along with her scarf, hat and gloves and waved bye to her roommates for the weekend.

Edward was planning on meeting Bella's train at Penn Station, but he got caught up in rehearsals with Kate who was a vocal performance major. Kate's senior recital was scheduled that weekend and she'd been working with Edward as her accompanist since the beginning of the school year.

"Kate, it's not going to get much better than that." Edward said exasperated.

"Please Edward, just one more time?"

"Kate, I have somewhere to be. I told you my girlfriend is coming in this afternoon and I have to be there to meet her train."

"But… I think it would be perfect if we just changed the tempo a bit." Kate argued.

"Kate… damn it, I said no." Edward thundered as he grabbed up his things and made a hasty exit out of the rehearsal room.

Kate chased after him as Edward tore down the hall.

"Edward!"

Instead of waiting for the elevator, Edward took the stairs two at a time, hoping beyond all hope that he wouldn't be late in meeting Bella's train. He quickly caught a cab to Penn Station once he reached the lobby and made his way out the doors.

Thankfully, Bella's train was fifteen minutes late. Edward felt better as he stood against a concrete pillar in the station waiting Bella's arrival. He took a deep breath as he thought about the scene that he had just narrowly escaped from. When he first agreed in May to be Kate's accompanist he had no idea what he was in for. It didn't seem fair that piano majors not only had to showcase their musicality, but they were expected to learn pieces for various other majors that required piano accompaniment.

Since he'd come back from his summer break, Kate had been on him like white on rice. He'd made it clear to her that he wasn't interested because he already had a girlfriend whom he loved beyond reason, but Kate was persistent.

Edward had spoken to Bella about Kate several times and she suggested that he find someone else to work with, and Edward had asked his professor about it, but the professor was adamant that Edward maintain a professional attitude and try and make it through the recital. He tried, but Kate figured out how to push his buttons.

Edward was so happy when Bella stepped off the train. He quickly made his way toward her and took her suitcase from her, leaving her to carry only her messenger bag. Edward too had his messenger bag slung across his shoulder. He quickly kissed her and pulled her in for a hug before suggesting they make their way out to the street and find a cab.

Bella and Edward were assaulted by the smell of Chinese food the minute they entered Aunt Liz's apartment.

"Edward? Bella?"

"Aunt Liz!" Bella cried.

"Bella, sweetie, how are you? How was your trip?"

"I'm glad to be here. The trip was good, long but good. How are you?"

"Oh yeah, the train ride from Boston can be. I'm good! Alec and Sophie should be here shortly, so please… put your things away and freshen up and hopefully they will be here before our food gets cold."

Edward led Bella into his room and put her suitcase on the chair. Bella quickly opened it and took out her dress that she planned to wear to Edward's recital and hung it up. It was the same dress she'd worn the night they went to Lion King, but Bella thought it would be appropriate for a concert.

Bella was so happy to wake up in Edward's arms on Saturday morning. She woke to find him watching her with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward whispered.

"Morning, handsome."

Edward pulled Bella closer to him and held her tightly. He hadn't told her about the incident the evening before with Kate. In fact it slipped his mind the moment he saw Bella step from the train. They had spend such a nice evening the in the company of Alec and Sophie that he didn't even give it a second thought. But as he lay there watching Bella sleep that morning, he began to worry and he hoped that Kate wouldn't pose a problem with Bella.

"Edward… what's wrong, babe? You look upset."

"I was just thinking about last night, baby. Something happened before I came to pick you up at the train station, and I should have told you about it last night, but once you stepped off the train my thoughts were completely on you."

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I guess that's why I seem upset to you. Last night, Kate and I were rehearsing and she tried everything she could to get me to stay and practice with her a little longer. She knew full well that you were coming in yesterday afternoon, and yet she'd find one excuse after another with her pieces, saying the tempo needed changed or maybe the key. She's nuts and she just won't take the hint that I'm not interested."

Bella gently brushed a hair off of Edward's forehead.

"Well maybe after she sees us together tonight she'll get the hint, babe."

"I hope so, my sweet, beautiful girl. There isn't anyone that I want more than you."

With her mere words, Bella had soothed him and she hummed as he pushed his hips into her, the evidence of his want pressing into her backside. Knowing that she was only wearing his t-shirt after their love making the night before, Edward pulled up the t-shirt and lifted her leg and slowly slid into her from behind, causing Bella to whimper.

"Oh Edward…"

"Sorry, baby. I just needed you so bad."

"Edward…" Bella breathed. "Never apologize for needing me, because I need you just as much."

Edward continued to thrust himself in and out, working them both into a pleasant rhythm as he fondled her breasts under his shirt. He kissed her neck and jawline working his way down, up and down again finally leaving a love bite where her collarbone met her neckline as he released into her and she crashed into him.

* * *

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Bella hollered. "I hope you have a good explanation for this mister!"

Bella was pointing at the angry love bite on her neck.

Edward cringed, but he knew vaguely what she was yelling about.

He peeked around the doorway at Bella to see the angry purple mark on her lovely porcelain skin.

"Edward… why today of all days did you have to do this?"

Edward remembered a conversation with Bella from his senior prom when she quietly requested that he not leave any marks on her. While he knew that he couldn't do it then because Charlie would surely come after him with a shotgun, he didn't feel so bad about doing it now because Charlie would never see it. He did tell her at the time that he wouldn't leave any marks on her… yet… and well, Edward had felt the time had finally come. However, it did seem to upset Bella and that concerned him and made him feel guilty.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Can you cover it with makeup or something?"

"Edward, I'm not that upset. I just wish it wasn't visible for tonight," Bella sighed. "But you never know… maybe it will help Kate understand that I'm the one you want."

"Exactly, my love. Although that thought wasn't going through my head at the time. I am truly sorry, love."

"Edward…" Bella said very softly. "It's okay, just next time, keep them where only you and I can see them, okay?"

Bella walked into the auditorium with Aunt Liz, they had reserved seats in the front row. They took their seats and waited for the recital to begin.

"Have you ever seen Edward perform before?" Aunt Liz asked.

"Yes, every year he had a recital and then occasionally he'd perform at various things for school."

Aunt Liz chuckled.

"Then you know how handsome he is when he performs. He's like nothing I've ever seen."

Bella giggled.

"He's always handsome, Liz. He just happens to be incredibly handsome when he's all dressed up."

Kate was the second recital of the evening with her program beginning at eight o'clock. Her vocal coach came out and greeted the audience and introduced Edward as he came out and took his place at the piano.

Edward looked very handsome as he crossed the stage in his black suit. He wore a silver paisley vest and matching tie underneath his jacket. Bella was momentarily breathless as she glanced at him.

Next, Kate stepped out onto the stage wearing a burgundy evening gown that Bella thought was more appropriate for street walking than a recital. She was tall, blonde and beautiful but she had nothing on Rosalie, and Bella knew that she couldn't possibly be that great of a person if she was trying to go after someone else's boyfriend.

Bella and Aunt Liz sat through the hour long concert. The music that Kate had chosen to sing was beautiful, most of it either in French or Italian. Bella was thankful that she had the program to refer to as her French and Italian were both lacking. At the end, they rose from their seats and clapped with the rest of the audience, only they were clapping for the accompanist. Edward stood and bowed and then exited the stage quickly, allowing Kate to bask in the applause. As soon as the curtain came down, Edward joined his Aunt and Bella in the auditorium.

"There's a reception across the hall, I have to attend because I accompanied Kate. It would look tacky if I didn't go." Edward said sadly.

"Of course Edward! You have to go. You played flawlessly tonight, sweetheart! Really, really, well done. You and Bella go to the reception and I will see you guys back at home okay?"

Aunt Liz hugged them both briefly and headed toward the doors of the auditorium.

"You're so quiet, beautiful. Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Bella smiled. "Everything is fine. You were amazing tonight. I can't wait to see you at your own recital, and you look so handsome."

Edward smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I do clean up pretty good."

Edward offered Bella his arm and led her across the hall to the reception.

"Baby, I have to apologize ahead of time if Kate says anything. Please don't let her get to you if she does, okay? Promise me?"

"Edward… I'm the one on your arm. I know who you're going home with tonight, and there isn't anything that she could say to make me question you or how you feel."

Edward kissed her lips sweetly.

"I love you, Bella."

"Edward! There you are, you handsome thing. Come meet my parents, they've been dying to meet you." Kate smiled sickeningly.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Kate."

Bella smiled and offered her hand to Kate.

"It's nice to meet you, Kate." Bella offered sweetly.

Kate wound her arm around Edward's and laughed as Edward tried to pull out of her grasp.

"Are you serious Edward? This is your girlfriend? She's just a child!"

Bella could see Edward quickly losing his temper and she grasped his hand in hers, gently grazing his knuckles with his thumb in an attempt to calm him down.

"Kate, it would be in your best interest not to insult my girlfriend. I guarantee you she isn't a child, she's more of a woman than you'll ever be. Now would you like to continue to make a scene? I'll be more than happy to leave if that's what you want. But if you want me to stay and keep up appearances you'll shut your mouth and be polite to the woman who means everything to me, because she's not leaving my side."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and kissed her softly on the head. Bella in turn looked up at Edward and met his lips with a soft kiss of her own.

Kate's eyes were wide as she focused in on the couple and the apparent love bite on Bella's neck. Bella looked over at Kate and smiled because she knew what Kate was focusing on.

"Let's get these introductions over with," Edward suggested.

Once Kate made her somewhat painful introductions, Edward made his way over to a few friends of his that had come as part of their requirements. Aaron, who was one of Edward's roommates his first year at Juilliard was there, and he re-introduced himself to Bella.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. Edward still talks about you non-stop."

Bella blushed and Edward pulled her closer to him.

"I'm a lucky guy I guess if she's put up with me for this long," Edward smirked.

Bella pinched Edward's side, causing him to yelp, but he knew the look on her face; she thought she was the lucky one.

The next day, Edward and Bella spent the day strolling around Central Park. The leaves had changed and were rapidly falling from the trees. Bella had quickly fallen in love with the vivid colors of the trees as they changed from green to shades of red, orange and yellow. She was so used to the green of Washington that autumn in the north east was a welcome change.

All too soon, it was Monday morning, and Edward had woken up extra early to make sure that Bella was up and ready to go to Penn Station to catch her train home to Boston. Edward escorted her to the train station and waited patiently until it was time for Bella to board.

"I love you, beautiful Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. I promise I'll call when I get there, but I have to go straight to class and then I have the girls tonight."

"You better call, even it's just to say 'I'm here'. Have a good day in class, and a fun afternoon with the girls. They sound amazing, I can't wait to meet them."

Bella smiled widely.

"Good, because they can't wait to meet you either."

Edward pulled Bella into his arms one last time as they called for final boarding and kissed her ardently. He stood on the platform until he could no longer see her train.

* * *

After the incident with Kate at her reception, Edward didn't see her again for a couple weeks. He found her loitering around the student mailboxes about a week before Thanksgiving.

"What are you doing here, Kate?"

"I just wanted to give you this," Kate said, handing him a card. "I also wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insulted your girlfriend like that."

"My girlfriend wasn't the only one you insulted that night, Kate. I did a lot for you, you know? I spent a lot of time working with you for your recital. I didn't ask for anything in return, so the least you could have done was pay my girlfriend a little respect."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I acted childishly. I had myself convinced that I had a chance with you, and when I saw her and how young she is… I… I… don't know what I was thinking. I really am very sorry. Please, take that card and the gift inside. Take Bella somewhere lovely for dinner, and please forgive me for my shortcomings."

Kate turned and walked away, leaving Edward to think about her apology, but it was hard for him to trust her sincerity.

* * *

Edward grew anxious as Thanksgiving crept closer and closer. Bella would be joining him in New York for Thanksgiving. He had wanted them to return to Forks for the holiday, but Bella knew that it would be expensive for the ticket and although Charlie and Renee offered to buy her ticket, she decided that she would rather come home for Christmas. Carlisle and Esme didn't have a problem with Bella and Edward's decision to stay in New York because Liz wasn't able to get the time off either. Liz had been commissioned for a Thanksgiving Day photo shoot.

Bella emailed Edward a shopping list of everything she'd need in preparation for a holiday feast, and he happily passed it along to Liz who was all too happy to lend Bella her kitchen.

Bella hopped on the very first train after her last class the day before Thanksgiving. She had one very stubborn professor who refused to cancel class knowing that even if he didn't, only a few students would actually attend. He promised the ones who did attend, an extra credit project, and Bella wanted all the help she could get.

Bella arrived at Penn Station just after three o'clock in the afternoon, and found a certain, handsome, bronze haired man standing against a pillar in the train station waiting for her.

"Hey, handsome," Bella crooned as she pulled him into an embrace.

"Hey, beautiful girl."

"How was class this morning?"

"Empty, but I got a project for extra credit!"

Edward chuckled.

"Only you would be excited about extra work, my love."

"It's really not that much extra work, babe. I really love this class, even if the professor is a grump."

"I'm glad, baby. Are you ready for your first semester to be over?"

"Yes and no. I'm soo not looking forward to the Algebra exam. I am glad though that I only have two more math requirements after this. I'm feeling kind of lost without Rose to explain all this crap to me, and I've called her on more than one occasion."

"You're so smart, Bella. It will be fine, just hang in there. How are the girls?"

Edward loved to hear the stories that Bella had to tell about her afternoons that she spent with the two girls she watches every afternoon.

Eva and Rachael were just the break that Bella needed from her studies without taking her away from them completely. She would attend her morning and early afternoon classes, and then she rode her bike the short distance to the Evans' home. She would meet the school bus and walk home with the girls. Once they'd had a snack, the three would happily sit down and work on their homework, with Bella helping the girls as they needed her. Bella of course had more homework than she could finish in one sitting with the girls and that would be left until she got home for the evening.

David and Tracey were both attorneys in Boston and worked long hours, requiring a nanny five days a week. They were exceptionally happy with Bella because not only was she completely capable of taking care of their girls, but she could cook as well, and they invited her to stay and eat with them every evening she was there; as if the girls would give her the option of leaving. After dinner, David would put Bella's bike in his truck and take Bella home to her dorm.

Edward felt grateful that the Evans' had taken to Bella so quickly. He was ecstatic that they cared about her safety as much as he did. The more he heard about them, the more he wanted to meet them in person.

"Eva and Rach are great. They really wanted me to stay and have Thanksgiving with them, but they understood that I wanted to come and be with you and Aunt Liz. They even told me that I could invite you if it helped change my mind."

"Gosh baby, it sounds like I might lose you to an eleven and thirteen year old."

"Never, Edward. They don't even compare to you."

Edward held Bella's hand as he helped her out of the cab and they headed up to the apartment.

"Liz is over at Alec's tonight. His sitter went home for the holiday so she's over there with Sophie since Alec is working."

"We get the entire apartment to ourselves?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Completely, beautiful girl. Are you hungry? We could order in and curl up and watch a movie. I'll build a fire… and I think there's a bottle of that wine you like in the fridge."

"Oh, Edward. You have no idea how good that sounds. If it started off with a warm bath, it would be absolutely perfect."

Edward pulled Bella into his arms and nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"I think that can be easily arranged, my love."

Edward led Bella down the hall into his aunt's large en suite bathroom and turned on the faucets, drawing the perfect warm bath.

"I hope you're planning on joining me, Edward. If not this bath wouldn't be quite as nice."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, baby."

Edward stripped himself of his clothing and started in on Bella's. He stepped into the large bathtub and held her hands as he helped her in. His entire world felt righted again as he pulled her body close to him. He inhaled the scent of her hair and could tell that it was still somewhat damp from her previous shower. He knew that if he pulled it out of the scrunchi holding it, he'd be overwhelmed by one of his favorite scents in the world. Instead he just wrapped his arms around her and tenderly kissed her exposed neck and shoulders.

Bella hummed at the feel of Edward's soft lips on her warm skin. She sorely missed them when she wasn't with him, and she relished them when she was. Before she knew it, Edward's hand had made it's way down to her stomach as he softly caressed her skin under the water. He slowly made his way down to her apex causing her to gasp.

"Mmm, Edward. I've missed you, babe."

Edward hummed into her neck.

"I've missed you too, my Bella."

Edward teased her bundle of nerves with his finger, drawing tight circles. Bella grabbed on to his thighs, trying to brace herself.

"Oh, Edward. Please, please… I need more."

"More what, my sweet girl?"

"You!" Bella growled. "Just please… Edward."

"Oh, my Bella. You never have to beg." Edward said softly as he turned her to straddle him and gently lowered her over his throbbing erection.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, softly stroking his hair.

"Edward… you make me a needy, wanting mess."

"I feel the same about you, my love. Shall we do something about it together?"

"Yes," Bella breathed, as she moved to the rhythm Edward was setting for them.

They kissed sweetly and sloppily, as they whispered adoring words to each other. Making love to each other the only way they knew how. They clung to one another as they fell over the edge together.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

Thanksgiving morning, Bella was up early. She hated leaving the warmth of Edward's arms and his bed, leaving him to wake alone. Bella had slept so comfortably in his arms after making love to him. She knew if she didn't get a head start on the day, she'd just make more work for herself later.

With a heavy heart, she kissed Edward's lips so very softly and quietly made her way into the kitchen to get started on their Thanksgiving feast.

Two hours later, Edward finally padded into the kitchen, yawning.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Bella smiled brightly.

"Mornin' handsome."

"Need some help in here?"

"Umm… no I think I'm okay for now. I've got the stuffing done, the pies are in the oven as we speak, the cranberries have been rinsed and the potatoes have been washed. The green bean casserole is in the fridge, so I think it's shaping up pretty well."

"Geez, baby. Did you remember to breathe when you were getting all that done?"

Bella giggled.

"Yes, baby I did. I was just going to stuff this turkey and then make some breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, but only if you'll let me help."

Not thirty minutes later, Bella found herself curled up on the sofa in Edward's arms watching the Macy's parade that was taking place just across town.

Edward watched Bella with a smile on his face.

"Baby, I love that you are so happy with even the simplest of things."

"There is nothing simple about you, Edward."

They kissed ever so softly as snow began to fall gently outside.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize again for not getting this out on my regular posting schedule but it's completely beyond my control. Unfortunately I've had a lot of personal issues that don't allow me to write as much as I would AND I have the parentals in my house which doesn't make for happy writing time. On the other hand, I am currently working on chapter 24 and it's coming along very nicely and I *hope* beyond all hope that it will be ready to send to beta by Monday at the latest!**

**Thanks again for reading and especially thanks to those of you who leave me the best reviews! **

**See you soon!**

**3 Kare**


	24. Chapter 24

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

Thanks to twimom817 once again for beta'ing… you are awesome bb!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

After a wonderful Thanksgiving Holiday and weekend, Bella returned to Boston on the evening train. Both Bella and Edward were getting ready for the end of the semester and their finals. Bella was only nervous about her algebra final, so Edward spent a good part of the weekend trying to help her. He was more than patient with her, but Bella was often frustrated because she wasn't picking it up as quickly as she would have liked. Finally, Alec stepped in and Bella found that he could dumb things down just like Rosalie could and she was understanding it a little bit better.

The weekend before finals, Anne and Rae talked Bella into going in to the city with them for a bit of Christmas shopping. They thought the little bit of relaxation would do them wonders. Bella had one problem:

"Guys… I don't know what to get Edward for Christmas."

"What did you give him last year?" Anne asked.

"A book. We always seem to give each other things that mean so much to the other."

"But a book, Bella? Boooring! Girl, you've got to think outside the box!"

"I don't mind thinking 'outside the box' but it has to be something meaningful."

The three girls spent the majority of the day walking around, seeing the sites and stopping into little shops along the way that caught their eye. Bella stopped into a shop with a beautifully decorated window front, and inside she found the perfect gift for Edward.

Excited about her purchase, she quickly rejoined her roommates and they went about their way. Being with Anne and Rae that afternoon made her miss Alice and Rosalie immensely. She longed for the evenings that they would spend watching movies, eating copious amounts of chocolate and giggling until their stomachs hurt. Bella stayed in touch with Rosalie and Alice and emailed them nearly every day, but she only spoke to each of them maybe once a week, and like Edward, Bella found that she missed the sound of their voices.

Bella found herself looking forward to the shopping trip that she'd planned with Alice and Rosalie the day after they arrived in Seattle.

That evening after Bella had finished up the last of her papers to turn in the following morning, she called Alice.

"Hey, Boo! I've been wondering if you were going to call today or not. I am counting down the days until you and Edward get home, I just can't wait!"

"Me either, Ali. I went out shopping today with Anne and Rae and I realized that it wasn't the same as going out with you and Rose. You guys are like my sisters. Friday can't get here soon enough."

"You're preaching to the choir, sister." Alice giggled. "So are we still on for shopping on Saturday afternoon?"

"Definitely, and I hope at some point we'll get together for pedicures too… I really miss girly time."

"I think that can be arranged! But we have to go back to Forks on Sunday… our parents want us home for dinner, and by our parents I mean that my mom and your mom are cooking dinner together at our house. Like Christmas isn't a week later and we all won't be together anyway, but whatever."

Bella giggled.

"I'm sure they're just happy to have us all together again. I know I can't wait to see everyone."

The two girls chatted about their upcoming finals and a bit about their plans for the holidays. Grandma Ginny was already in Forks and Aunt Liz would be going home with Alec to have Christmas with Sophie and the rest of his family.

Bella's finals went very smoothly that week. Thanks to Alec and Edward, she felt comfortable with how she did on her algebra final. When Thursday afternoon came around, she met Eva and Rachael's bus and spent the afternoon with the girls making Christmas cookies. David and Tracey came home to Bella and the girls putting dinner on the table. They were sad to see Bella go home for the holidays, but once again, understood that she desperately missed Edward and her friends and family.

"Bella, I do hope that you'll have Edward up one weekend. We'd love to meet him. You have become such a big part of our family in such a short amount of time. We're sad to see you leave for Christmas, but we truly hope that you have a wonderful holiday," Tracey said, helping Bella to clear the dinner dishes from the table.

"Thank you, Tracey. Thank both of you so much for everything. You've been so gracious with me since I've started watching the girls. I can't thank you enough."

"Bella, really, it's our pleasure. The girls love you, and you've been such a huge help with them and their school work, their grades have greatly improved since you've been working with them every afternoon. They seem to actually like their school work now, and I've never ever seen my daughters read so much. We spend our family time at the library and the bookstore now instead of deciding which movie we want to watch, and we have you to thank for that," David said thankfully, as he handed Bella a beautifully wrapped gift. "This is for you, from our family. Merry Christmas, Bella."

Bella didn't know what to say. She was so thankful that she had found such a wonderful family to work for. She loved the girls and didn't treat them as if it were just another job.

Bella had left her gifts for the girls, David and Tracey under the tree. They encouraged Bella to take her gift with her. David, as he did every night, drove Bella back to her dorm.

The next morning, Bella finished up the last two of her finals and quickly went back to her dorm to get her suitcases and headed to the train station. As she stepped onto the train, she called Edward to leave him a voicemail.

"Hey, handsome. I'm just getting on the train now. I will see you in a few short hours. I love you."

Edward got Bella's voicemail after his last class. The sweet sound of her voice washed over him and he felt lighter than he had in days, knowing that she was on her way to him. It would still be a few hours before she arrived, and Edward still had to go back to the apartment and pack.

He met Bella's train at Penn Station where they immediately caught a cab to La Guardia so they could make their flight home to Seattle.

Edward and Bella were greeted at Sea-Tac baggage claim by a grinning Emmett.

"Baby Bell! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Damn, I've missed you!" Emmett said, sweeping Bella up into a hug and spinning her around.

Bella giggled.

"It's good to see you too, Em."

Emmett released Bella and greeted Edward with a fist bump and a one armed hug.

Emmett drove them back to the apartment that he was temporarily sharing with Rosalie and Jasper.

"I hope you two don't mind crashing on the floor again, but I promise next time you won't."

Emmett grinned as he helped Edward pull their things from his Jeep.

Bella looked questioningly at Edward but he just shrugged and took her hand.

They walked into the apartment just as the pizza delivery man was leaving. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper greeted them as they entered with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Bella was starving but she was completely exhausted. It had been a very long day for her. She ate her pizza quickly and then went to clean up and change into her pajamas.

"Baby, you're exhausted. Why don't you lay down? We won't be up much longer."

"I don't want to be rude."

"We understand, Boo," Alice said softly, as she tangled her fingers in Bella's hair, like she had so many times before.

Bella relaxed under Alice's touch, and quickly fell asleep, her head in Alice's lap.

The next morning, Bella woke cuddled up next to Edward, his arms wrapped around her. Alice was on the other side of Bella, while Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were sprawled out on the sofas.

Bella nuzzled closer to Edward.

"Are you awake, beautiful girl?" Edward asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm. What time is it?"

"Just after seven."

"Mmm… let's go curl up on Rose's bed for a bit… I'd imagine they'll be asleep for a while longer."

"That sounds like a plan, beautiful."

Alice found them sound asleep an hour and a half later in Rose's room and ousted them out of bed.

The girls spent the morning getting manicures, pedicures and massages. They enjoyed a leisurely lunch before they began their afternoon of Christmas shopping.

The guys on the other hand, took the opportunity to go to the batting cages for the afternoon. They returned to the apartment long before the girls came back from their shopping excursion and were watching TV when the girls came in.

Bella looked around for Edward.

Jasper chuckled.

"Eddie's in the shower, Little One."

Bella sat her bags next to the table and went in search of Edward. She walked into the bedroom and he was just pulling his jeans on.

"Hey, sweet girl. Did you have a nice day out with the girls?"

Bella tiredly walked into his embrace and nodded.

"I did. We had a great time. I missed them so much. But all I want to do know is put on my pajamas and curl up with you. I missed you today, handsome."

"I missed you too, baby, but it felt good to spend the afternoon with the guys."

Bella left Edward's embrace long enough to find her pajamas and put them on. Edward waited patiently while Bella changed and they returned to the living room together. Everyone was trying to decide what to order for dinner before finally settling on Chinese. Edward and Rosalie chose a movie for them to watch as Bella and Emmett pulled out the feather bed and blankets. When their bellies were full, Edward and Bella curled up together and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day the six friends caravanned to Forks. They had been asked to arrive at the Cullens' no later than four o'clock for dinner. In fact, they arrived a couple of hours early so they could visit a bit before dinner was served.

"Bella!" Renee cried, pulling her daughter into a fierce hug. "Oh honey, I'm so glad you're home!"

"Hi, mom. I'm glad to be home too."

"Bella, sweetheart. College must be treating you well, you look wonderful!"

"Thanks, Esme," Bella said, giving her a hug as well.

That evening when they were just about to clear the table, Emmett stood up.

"Seems like I'm always standing up at these family dinners with something to say lately. I've got something really exciting to share with you all. I don't know how to be eloquent about it so here goes… I've been made an offer I just can't refuse. The Mariner's have offered to sign me for the Spring 2005 season, and I have to report to spring training in February.

Renee squealed.

"Em, are you serious man? Major Leagues? Congrats dude," Edward said, getting up to shake Emmett's hand.

"Oh my God, Em! That's great!" Bella exclaimed, jumping up to give him a hug.

Bella truly was proud of her brother and all of his achievements.

Emmett ended up giving up and handshakes around the table.

"Rose, sweetie… how do you feel about all this?" Renee asked concerned.

"I honestly couldn't be prouder of Em than I already am. This is everything that he's worked for since high school, and I feel so blessed that he's been given this opportunity. Baseball season can't get here soon enough for me."

Rosalie looked over at Emmett.

"Babe… do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

Emmett smiled.

"Guys… Rosie and I have decided that we want to get married before I leave for Arizona for spring training. We know that it doesn't leave us a lot of time, especially since we want to do it before Baby Bell and Eddie head back to school. We can't get married without them there. I need Eddie to be my best man."

Rosalie interjected.

"Bella, you're the sister that I've always wanted and you're one of my best friends. I would love it if you would be my maid of honor. Just so no one panics, my family already knows and they're willing to help however they can."

Bella nearly tackled Rosalie with a hug.

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor. You just tell me what you need me to do."

"Well, Em and I were seriously thinking of getting married on New Year's Eve…. I know that everyone was planning on going to the cabin again, but I'm hoping that you won't mind changing plans if only for that day and evening? My aunt knows the manager at the Fairmont Olympic and she was trying to arrange something for us. She will hopefully know by tomorrow if that will even be possible."

"Oh Rose," Renee gushed. "I am just so excited for you and my son. This is just the most wonderful news."

Esme also offered to help Rosalie with anything they may need for the wedding. She knew a few musicians who might be willing to spend a bit of time playing on New Year's Eve.

Alice grabbed both Rosalie and Bella and set off toward her room to discuss the details.

"What about your dress?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well… I was hoping that you two wouldn't mind making another trip to Seattle this week… we have an appointment at the bridal salon on Wednesday. My dress just needs to be checked for the final fit and you two will need to choose dresses."

"Wow, Rose. You guys are really getting married. Emmett is going to be playing in the major league. Everything is just happening so fast. You only have one semester of school left right?" Bella asked.

Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah, which is great. Everything is going to work out fine. We can get married before Winter session starts and before Em leaves for spring training. Jazz is working on a design for a house for Em and I… we found a lot that we love and can't wait to start building."

"Are you and Jazz still planning on interning for your Uncle?"

"Yeah, it's all set up. We start two weeks after we graduate. My uncle is actually really impressed with Jazz, he said he's got a lot of talent and he's already started discussing a lot of projects with him that he wants to have him help out with."

The girls discussed a few more details pertaining to the wedding and agreed that Bella and Alice would drive to Seattle Tuesday evening so they could join Rose for dress fittings on Wednesday morning.

As they went to leave Alice's room, Rosalie reached out for Bella's wrist and held her back.

"Alice, I just need a quick minute with Bella. We'll be down soon, okay?"

Alice nodded and closed the door softly behind her.

"Bella, I want to thank you for being so supportive of Emmett and I. I really do hope you know that you are the sister I never knew I needed. Emmett and I just couldn't have this wedding if you couldn't be there. He loves you so much."

"Oh Rose, you are the big sister I always wanted, and I couldn't ask for anyone better for my brother if I'd picked her myself. I really do want the best for both of you. I love you guys more than you know."

The two women hugged and held onto each other for a few minutes, until Rosalie once again broke the silence.

"Bella… I have to tell you something. I haven't told anyone else, except Emmett of course. I'm pregnant."

Bella was in shock at Rosalie's news. Rosalie had mentioned several times before about her and Emmett wanting kids, but they wanted Emmett's career to be a bit more stable, they wanted to be in a place where they could buy a house and settle down, and now it looked as if all that was happening. All the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, just the baby appeared to be coming a bit sooner than anyone imagined.

"Rose, that's wonderful! I think it may be sooner than you and Em imagined, but that's a gift that you take when it's offered. You guys are going to be such great parents."

"Thanks, Bella. Look, we don't want to tell anyone until after I finish my winter session, but I just couldn't keep it from you. I needed someone other than Em to be excited with me. I don't care if you tell Edward, but please ask him not to say anything. In fact, I think Em may have told him already. But we don't want it to go any further than the two of you."

"My lips are sealed." Bella promised.

The two girls descended the stairs and joined everyone else who had congregated in the living room. Bella didn't get a chance to tell Edward about the dress fitting in Seattle because she was drawn into questions about how school was going and how she was liking Boston and her job as a nanny.

Before Bella knew it, her parents were ready to leave and Edward helped her put her luggage into the back of Renee's SUV. Edward softly kissed her goodnight and helped her in.

"Talk to you tomorrow, baby. Sweet dreams."

Bella missed the familiar scent and sounds of her childhood home. Bella sat up and chatted with her parents for a long time that evening after they returned home. Curled up with the old blanket on the sofa, she realized the only thing that was missing was Edward. Emmett and Rose eventually arrived, but went straight upstairs because it had been quite an emotional evening for the two of them.

The next morning, Edward came over just as Renee was setting chocolate chip pancakes on the table.

"Morning, Edward," Renee said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning, Renee. How did it feel to have a full house again?"

"Oh sweetie… there aren't enough words. There was one person missing though, that would just make my family perfectly complete."

Renee winked at Edward as he smiled widely.

"Hey, you," Bella said softly as she padded into the kitchen.

"Morning, beautiful," Edward said, pulling her in for a quick hug and kissing her temple.

After breakfast, Bella asked Edward to join her upstairs.

"Is everything okay, sweet girl?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just a little bit overwhelmed since we got home. First, Emmett and his contract. Which, I'm over the moon happy about. It's everything he's ever worked for, he deserves it. I can't believe they want to get married next week. I know they've been engaged for a while, but next week is so… soon."

"It is, but I understand their reasoning, baby. They want you and I to be there. Especially you. You are too important in their lives for you to not be there. As far as Emmett's contract goes… I can't help but feel a bit envious. That is every boy's dream to play major league baseball. Emmett was just more confident about it than I was. After Jazz got hurt, I started to imagine myself in his position and that's why I ultimately decided to go to Juilliard. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret that decision for a minute, but to play in the major leagues… that's incredible. I'm so proud of Em."

Bella nodded and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Something else is bothering you, sweet girl. What is it?"

"Rose is pregnant. I'm going to be an aunt. In the midst of all this chaos there is going to be a little person joining our family."

"Are you serious?"

Bella nodded.

"But Rose doesn't want anyone else to know. She thought maybe that Em would have already told you, but I guess not."

"Nah, Em and I didn't get a chance to talk one on one since we got back, baby. Wow… Em's gonna be a dad. No wonder you feel overwhelmed. I think I'm right there with you."

"Rosalie also wants Ali and I to come to Seattle tomorrow night so that we can go early Wednesday morning to find dresses for the wedding."

"That's not a problem.I can drive you and Ali to Seattle. As long as Rose doesn't mind me tagging along of course."

Bella giggled.

"You don't really think that Jazz would let Ali go to Seattle by herself do you?"

The following afternoon, Edward and Alice picked up Jasper and Bella and headed to Seattle so that the girls could go dress shopping. Edward would be going with Jazz and Emmett to get their tuxes fitted.

Rosalie had found out that her aunt was able to pull a few strings and secure a room at the Fairmont Olympic that would accommodate the fifty or so guests that would be attending their wedding. She and Emmett left right after breakfast so that they could get the invitations to the printers in time to have them mailed out although all the guests had been notified that the wedding would be in just over a week.

* * *

Christmas was a quiet affair. Charlie was working extra shifts so that he could take off for the wedding, and Carlisle was on call at the hospital for the first time in a few years. Since it had been a couple years since Renee had hosted Christmas Eve and Christmas dinner, she offered to have everyone over. Emmett and Rosalie spent Christmas Eve with her family in Seattle and then drove to Forks to spend Christmas Day with Renee and Bella.

"You know, I think the last time you hosted Christmas Eve was the year that Bella was sick." Esme commented quietly.

"I think you're right, Es." Renee agreed.

"Well, your house looks beautiful as always."

"It's not the house… it's the people in it that make it beautiful." Renee said with teary eyes.

* * *

Instead of a bridal shower, bachelorette and bachelor parties, Emmett and Rosalie requested that everyone bundle up for one last bonfire at First Beach. Emmett invited the guys that he played ball with down on the Rez, and for the first time since graduation, Bella saw Seth.

"Bella! How are you?" Seth said kissing her on the cheek and giving her a quick hug. "You look great!"

"Hey Seth! I'm good, thanks. How are you? How's your mom?"

Edward laid out a blanket for them to sit on, and Bella settled down on it as she chatted back and forth with Seth about what he was doing and how Bella was doing in Boston.

"Is Cullen taking good care of you way over there on the East Coast?"

"Whenever he has the opportunity, yes. We don't get to see each other that often, but it helps knowing that he's only a few hours away."

* * *

The night before the wedding, Renee and Charlie had gone to Seattle to have dinner with Rosalie's family, leaving Bella at home by herself. Edward of course, couldn't bear the thought of Bella being home alone and begged her to let him come over and stay with her. Not that he had to beg… much.

They worked together side by side in the kitchen as they made their dinner, and while it was cooking, Edward went into the living room to build a fire.

"White Christmas, sweet girl?"

"Mmmhmm. You read my mind."

"I just know that even though everything is happening so quickly and the planning has been executed so well, you are still feeling a bit overwhelmed, my beautiful girl."

"I was just looking forward to coming home and resting for a bit and not having to worry about going to class or going over to take care of the girls. I feel every bit as tired now as I did when we first arrived at Rose and Jazz's apartment. I haven't even been able to find time to be with you. I miss you, Edward."

"I miss you too, baby. So fucking much. But we have tonight and tomorrow night and the next night to be together before we go back to New York. Your parents are staying at the Fairmont aren't they?"

Bella nodded.

"Emmett said that you and I could stay at the apartment our last two nights here. I'm sure Charlie and Renee will understand. There isn't any point in you running back and forth, it will only make you more tired, baby."

Bella brought their dinner out to the living room and they sat and ate while they watched their favorite movie. It wasn't long before Bella found herself curled up against Edward's warm body on the sofa as she fought to stay awake.

* * *

"Baby Bell, you look beautiful." Emmett said as he sweetly kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself. Are you really ready for this?"

"Hell yeah, I am!"

Bella couldn't help but laugh at her brother's enthusiasm. She hugged him quickly and made her way back to Rosalie.

"Rose, he's ready and he looks great."

"Alright… I guess we should get this show on the road."

Bella looked up at Edward, who was standing next to Emmett as she made her way down the short aisle to find him beaming at her. She could only imagine what he'd look like on their wedding day. Bella made her way up to the front and took her place next to Alice as the guests stood to watch Rosalie make her way down the aisle. Once Rosalie made it to the altar, Bella's eyes locked once again with Edward's. When the short ceremony concluded, Edward offered his arm to Bella and he escorted her back down the aisle.

"You look amazing, baby."

Bella was wearing a beautiful, floor length, fitted gown that was icy blue. It looked beautiful against the sun kissed tan of her skin.

"Biased," Bella giggled.

"Honest," Edward chuckled.

After all the pictures had been taken, Edward and Bella made their way to their assigned table where dinner was already being served. Music played softly while everyone enjoyed their meal. Rosalie and Emmett finally made their way over to Bella and Edward. Rosalie sat down next to Bella.

"Thank you guys again for being here… for everything. Today has been perfect, I couldn't ask for anything more." Rosalie said, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Babe… they both still have to give their little speeches… can't you hold out a little bit longer before getting sappy?" Emmett chuckled.

The deejay indeed announced that it was time for Edward to give his speech. It was one of the few traditional things that Renee and Rosalie's aunt insisted on.

Edward stood up with his champagne glass in his hand.

"As I'm sure most of you know I've known Emmett all my life. We've grown up together, gotten in trouble together and built a friendship that will last us a lifetime. I've known Rose since she moved to Forks when we were fourteen. Emmett of course, was smitten with her immediately, but thankfully Rose made him earn every conversation he had with her. Thanks Rose, for giving him a chance, because in doing so you've made him one of the happiest men in the world. Not only did my best friend gain a wonderful woman who would eventually become his wife, but I gained another lifelong friend. I wish you guys the best of luck and all the happiness that life has to bring you. Congratulations!"

The guests clinked their glasses and chorused "Cheers!"

Edward helped Bella from her seat and handed her the mic.

"Em, I gotta be honest… I never thought I'd see the day that you got married. Outside the unbreakable bond that you and I have, I never thought you'd find someone who could bring out this whole other side of you, but somehow Rosalie has managed to do that. She is the absolute perfect fit for you. Where you are boisterous and impatient, Rose is calm and her patience is unending. She grounds you and makes you a better person. Rose, you are the big sister I never knew I always wanted. At first I wasn't sure how I felt about you dating my big brother. I didn't want to be replaced in his life, but when you came along and I got to know you, I learned that I wasn't being replaced… he was just making more room in his life. I'm so happy that Emmett chose you to share it with. You are one of my best friends, and now you're my sister. When we first met you, the light in your eyes was missing, but Emmett's given that back to you, and you both add so much to each other's lives. You're definitely his biggest cheerleader, and I'm so happy to relinquish that title to you with honor. I wish you guys the best of luck and all the love and happiness in the world. Congratulations guys, I love you."

Bella wiped the tears from her face and turned back to Edward who was waiting with open arms. He knew she was worried about giving her speech and breaking down in the middle of it, but she did wonderfully and he told her so.

"You really think so?" Bella murmured into his chest.

"Yes, I do Bella. Hey… turn around," Edward coaxed.

Bella turned to find Emmett and Rosalie both waiting to embrace her.

"We love you too, Bella." Rosalie said, tears streaming down her face.

Bella returned to Edward's arms while Emmett and Rose made their way out to the dance floor. Bella joined her brother on the dance floor while Rosalie danced with her dad.

Emmett leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear.

"So, how do you feel about being Auntie Bella?"

"God, Em. I'm so happy for you guys. Everything is falling in to place, and I can't wait to be an aunt."

"Thanks Baby Bell. You know I'm not going anywhere right? If you need me, all you have to do is call me."

"I know. I don't want you to worry about me though. I'm a big girl, and Edward takes very good care of me. He's been so good since we got here. I felt a little overwhelmed when you guys first announced your contract, getting married and then Rose telling me about… you know. He's amazing, Em. You just take care of Rose and that baby."

Bella smiled at her brother and hugged him once again as the song came to an end.

It seemed like the party had just begun when the Deejay announced that it was nearly midnight. He began to countdown and the guests chanted along with him.

Edward swept Bella into his arms just as they heard "Three – two – one. Happy New Year!"

Edward pulled Bella up to him for a searing kiss.

"Happy New Year, love."

"Happy New Year, Edward."

Edward and Bella danced a few more times, Bella danced with her dad, and Edward took Renee for a spin around the dance floor. Renee took it as an opportunity to check in with Edward.

"How is she really doing, sweetie? I haven't had much of a chance to really talk to her alone and I'm afraid the one night we did chat she may have sugarcoated things for Charlie's sake."

"Bella's doing okay. She's felt a bit overwhelmed with everything happening so quickly after we got home. I think she's a bit disappointed that her winter break wasn't more relaxing for her, but she understands. School on the other hand I think is great for her, and she really seems to love the nanny job she has."

"I feel terrible that you two really didn't get much time to relax. I know that college can be so stressful sometimes. Bella seems to take it in stride though. She said that she felt good about all her finals, and if she's not worried about them then I'm not going to."

"Renee, Bella is so smart. There is no doubt in my mind that she didn't do great on her finals. Don't worry about us finding time to relax. We're going back to Rose and Jazz's apartment and we're staying there until we have to leave for the airport on Sunday."

"That's nice of them to let you guys stay there while they're in Arizona. Just promise me that you two will be home for spring break, okay?"

"I'd love to Renee, but it depends on Bella. I know we do have the same week off, but I guess it depends on Bella's job."

Renee nodded.

"I think you should take her home, Edward. She looks beyond exhausted."

Renee kissed Edward on the cheek and urged him to take Bella home and put her to bed.

The next morning, they watched the Rose Parade from the comfort of Rosalie's bed. Edward had gotten up and gone with Jasper to Starbucks to get them all coffee and came back in time to watch the parade. Bella was grateful for the caffeine, but she didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort the large bed provided her.

Edward chuckled.

"You know we're going to have to eat at some point, beautiful."

"I'm good with eating whatever you order for us right here."

"Do you really think that would go over well with Rosalie?"

"Do you really think that I care if it goes over well with Rosalie? Her day is done, and I just want to relax. Beyond getting up to take a hot shower and putting on clean pajamas, I don't want to go anywhere and I don't want to do anything. It's bad enough that we have to leave tomorrow, and have to sit on that stuffy plane for the majority of the day."

"Alright, love. I'm game if that's what you really want."

Bella nodded.

When the parade was over, Bella padded toward the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"Need help with that shower, sweet girl?"

Bella smiled as she began shedding her clothes.

"Hmm… I bet there are a few places I can't reach."

Edward quickly pulled off his t-shirt and pajama pants, and followed Bella into the steamy shower stall. Bella pulled Edward to her under the warm stream of water and kissed him hard.

Edward moaned and trailed his hands down to her beautifully round bottom. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, never breaking their kiss, but bringing her body as close to his as she could possibly get.

Edward gently picked her up and Bella wrapped her legs around him as he backed them toward the bench. He sat down with Bella straddling his lap.

"Edward…" Bella moaned as Edward licked and nipped at her neck and collarbone.

"Hmm?"

"This isn't getting us… ugh… fuck that feels good. This isn't getting us clean."

Edward released Bella's nipple from his mouth with a pop.

"You started it, sexy girl."

Bella grasped his hardening cock in her small hand and stroked it just how she knew he liked.

"If you're a good boy maybe I'll let you finish it."

Bella slowly rose from his lap and stood in front of him, pulling him up and grabbing the bottle of body wash. Edward reached for Bella's shampoo while she lathered his chest and arms, working her way to his waist and legs. He gently massaged her scalp as she continued sliding her hands up and down the muscles of his chest.

"Turn around, beautiful girl."

Bella did as Edward asked, as he worked the shampoo down the length of her hair.

"I love that your hair is finally long again," Edward breathed against her ear as he pulled her toward the warm stream of water to rinse out her hair.

"Mmmhmm… it is. I wish I understood why you like it so much."

Edward continued rinsing the shampoo from her hair. When he was done, he pushed her out of the stream of water and reached for the conditioner. He worked it through the long strands making sure there wasn't a strand that had gone untouched. Edward pushed Bella's hair over her left shoulder and kissed along her neck until he was nipping at her earlobe.

"Because it's beautiful, you've had it long all your life and it's just… you. Not to mention it smells incredible after you wash it and then pile it on your head just to shake it out later and repeat the process. I love the way it smells when you do that. It's highly intoxicating. You are highly intoxicating."

Bella turned in his arms, and kissed him sweetly, reaching for his shampoo and repeating the process for him, as he'd done for her. Edward sat on the bench and relaxed while Bella massaged his scalp with her tiny, gentle fingers. Edward's eyes were closed and he was nearly purring when her touch left his scalp. The next thing he felt was Bella's warm lips pressing against his.

Edward opened his eyes to find she was looking down on him with a warm smile, then she backed into the spray to rinse out her hair. Edward stood and did the same.

"Time to wash you now, dirty girl," Edward said with a grin.

He poured some of her body wash in his hands and worked up a lather, spreading the suds all over her wet skin. He became increasingly aroused as he ran his hands across the skin of her back and moved down her bottom and then her thighs and calves. Edward pulled her back to his chest and pressed his erection against her backside, Bella gasping as he did so. He moved his hands from her hips up her torso to her breasts, cupping them and rolling her nipples with his long fingers.

"Ugh…" Bella moaned.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Edward breathed in her ear as he nipped at her wet skin.

"Mmm… yes."

Holding Bella to him with his hand on her stomach, he walked them forward out of the direct spray of the water, his mouth never leaving her heated skin. Edward ran his hands down Bella's arms, weaving his fingers through hers and bringing her hands up to rest against the tile wall. He quickly moved his left hand back to her breast and with his right, he found her slick folds and began to tease her clit with his finger.

"Ohh… Edward…" Bella whimpered.

"Tell me what you want, sweet girl."

"You… I want you. Always."

"I want you always too, baby. Where do you want me?"

"Inside me. I need you, Edward."

"Here?" He asked, slipping two fingers inside her.

"Fuck! Yes, there." Bella hissed.

Edward grinned against the skin of her neck.

"Spread your legs a bit, baby. Leave your hands on the wall."

Bella did as Edward asked and he suddenly removed his teasing fingers from inside her. She felt him shift slightly behind her and before she knew it, he was buried inside her. A slight whimper left Edward's lips at the feel of being encased in Bella's warmth.

She felt so different to him in this position. They had never made love in the shower before, so Edward was aware this was new to both of them. As they moved forward in their relationship, Edward's goal was to introduce new positions because he knew he'd never get enough of her, and he wanted to show her how much he loved her no matter what position they were in.

Edward moved in and out of Bella languidly. He could bury himself so deeply in her this way, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came. He found Bella's clit again with his hand and began drawing tight circles against her swollen nub.

"Oh… Edward… I'm going to…" Bella couldn't get the words out before the wave of ecstasy washed over her. She struggled to stay upright and keep herself from falling face forward into the wet tile of the shower.

Edward whispered sweet words of love to her as he followed behind her, spilling into her violently. He found himself weak in the knees, and he held Bella to him, as if she could support him. He kissed her shoulder once again and pulled out of her. Bella turned quickly in his arms and wrapped her little arms around him, holding him tightly to her.

Edward turned them and shut off the water that had long since run cold.

"I love you, sweet girl. Let's get you out of here and dried off."

Edward helped Bella from the shower and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. He quickly dried his chest and arms before wrapping his own towel around his waist. He quickly grabbed a second towel for Bella's hair. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Bella had been so quiet since they'd fallen over the edge, and Edward wanted nothing more than to take her back to bed and snuggle up with her.

Once they'd both dried off, Edward pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and Bella pulled on her tank top and lace boy shorts. She pulled her towel dried hair up into a messy bun, securing it with a scrunchy. Edward crawled into the bed and held the blankets up for Bella to join him. She did so, but turned away from him, wiggling her way back against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Bella remained quiet, but Edward didn't say anything to her. He softly kissed her wherever he could reach, his kisses light and tender. Edward knew she'd speak when she was ready to. He didn't truly worry until he heard her softly sniffling.

"Bella, baby what is it?"

Bella's sniffles turned into sobs as tears flooded her face. Edward turned her to face him.

"Love… what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Bella shook her head as he attempted to wipe away her tears.

"I… I couldn't see your face."

Edward looked at Bella, confusion on his face.

"Just now… when we were in the shower. I couldn't see your face. We've never made love where I couldn't see your face."

"Oh… Bella. Baby, I'm sorry. God, you didn't like it. Baby, I just thought maybe since we were in the shower, that we'd try something a little… different. If you didn't enjoy it, we don't have to make love like that again."

"Edward… it's not that I didn't enjoy it. It felt really good. It's just that I'm used to looking into your eyes when we… you know. I love that about us. It makes me feel like we are melted together in that moment, like it's where we belong… together. But when I couldn't see you, it just… didn't."

Edward felt awful when Bella explained how she felt. He too loved looking into her warm chocolate eyes as he made love to her. His gaze and his motions communicated to her how very much he loved and adored her. Edward hadn't realized that she needed that connection to him, but as it dawned on him, he realized that he needed it too.

"Oh Bella," Edward said hugging her tightly to him. "I'm so sorry. I don't want you to feel like that. I love you so much."

Bella kissed him softly so he'd quit apologizing. He'd already been forgiven, but he could make it up to her by making love to her like he had so many times before, looking into her eyes and pouring all his love and devotion into every movement within her, and he did.

Edward lay quietly on the bed with Bella snoozing lightly against his chest. His stomach grumbled and he knew it was time to get up. He disentangled himself long enough to get up and order them some takeout, Bella watching him as he pulled on his boxers and crossed the room to find his jeans. He was so handsome and deliciously rumpled from their lovemaking. As he spoke on the phone he shot Bella her favorite crooked smile, and she melted further into the sheets that smelled just like him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay… but better late than never right?**

**Next update… I'm not sure… but I'm hoping it will be before I move. (which is next week!)**

**Thanks for reading and leave me some love in a review? = D**


	25. Chapter 25

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**A HUGE thanks to twimom817 for beta'ing … you rock BB!**

**I apologize in taking so long in finally getting this posted. Between moving and getting situated it's been a rough couple of months. BUT it's all good now and I don't foresee any more breaks until it's complete. Thanks for sticking with it! = )**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

* * *

Edward and Bella returned to New York and Boston respectively the following day. Bella changed planes at New York La Guardia, and Edward walked her to her gate on his way to the baggage claim.

"Call me when you get in, baby," Edward said, pulling Bella into his chest and hugging her tightly.

"I will. Be safe getting back to the apartment and tell Aunt Liz I said hi."

"I will. I'll see you next weekend okay, baby? I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

Their anniversary was only two days away, but they were both to start winter session classes the following day and couldn't miss the first few days of class, so they decided they'd get together the following weekend to celebrate their anniversary. Since Bella had been the last one to travel, Edward decided that he'd go to Bella.

Bella fidgeted with her phone and checked her messages as she walked out of her last class late on Friday afternoon. Edward chuckled as he leaned up against the bike rack waiting for her to notice him standing there. When Bella finally looked up from her phone, she gasped, shocked to find Edward standing there smiling at her in all his glory.

"Edward!"

"Hi, my love."

Bella quickly tackled him with a hug.

"You're here early! I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Yeah I know, but my class was cancelled today, so I hopped on an earlier train."

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not really. I talked to Anne earlier and she told me where you'd be today. I've been walking around campus a bit and I saw Rae getting a coffee so I chatted with her for a bit."

"Ahh … conspiring against me are you?"

"Never my love. So are you off to pick up the girls now?"

"Yes… are you coming with me or do you want a key to my dorm?"

"I'd like to come with you if it's okay."

Bella smiled.

"Of course it's okay. They can't wait to meet you."

Bella made sure the lock on her bike was secure and walked with Edward toward his rental car.

"I didn't realize they lived so close."

"Yeah, it's great when I'm in a hurry."

Bella stepped out of the car to wait for the girls to get off the bus, knowing they wouldn't recognize the car.

"Bella!" The girls cried.

Bella giggled at their exuberance.

"Do we get to meet Edward today?" Eva asked.

Bella nodded.

"Yes, and he's waiting for us in the car. Come on you two, I'm sure we have loads of homework to do, right?"

The girls nodded and followed Bella to the car where Edward was patiently waiting. Bella introduced Edward to the girls and they giggled as she gave him directions to the house.

Edward and Bella spent the afternoon with the girls working on their homework and getting dinner ready. When David and Tracey walked through the door, Edward was just finishing helping Eva with her science homework and Bella was putting dinner on the table. Bella quickly introduced Edward to David and Tracey and they quickly invited Bella and Edward to stay for dinner.

"We'd love to, but the reason I came up this weekend is to celebrate our anniversary and I'm really looking forward to taking Bella out this evening."

"Of course! How very sweet of you, Edward," Tracey said smiling. "How long have you two been together if you don't mind me asking?"

Edward smiled as Bella replied.

"Four years."

"Really?" David asked. "You two started dating in high school then?"

"We started dating six months before I graduated. Bella was just half way through her freshman year," Edward replied with a smile.

"Wow. That's great that you guys have stayed together that long. You don't see that too much these days. I have to say I'm impressed."

Edward and Bella gathered their things and said their goodbyes. Bella promised to see the girls again on Monday.

"Bella, they seem really great. The girls are wonderful, and they love you."

"They are. I'm really lucky to have found them."

"Alright my sweet girl, let's go get changed so we can go have some dinner."

Bella was exhausted from a busy first week back at school and getting used to her new classes. She was still feeling a bit weary from traveling the previous weekend.

"Edward, would you mind terribly if we just ordered a pizza or something? I just want to relax, it's been a long week and I really don't feel up to getting dressed up and going out."

Edward almost pouted for a minute until he took a good look at Bella's face and realized that her expression mirrored her words. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to take care of her and give her whatever it was she wanted.

When they arrived at Bella's dorms, Edward grabbed his duffle bag and quickly threw Bella's messenger bag over his shoulder before she could get it herself. He reached for her hand and followed her as she led him up to her dorm room.

"At least we don't have to worry about Lori this time," Bella giggled.

"Thank God. I don't think I could be as nice as I was the last time I saw her. But lucky Rae, now she's got a room all to herself."

When they entered the common room, Rae was sitting on the sofa chatting on the phone and the door to Bella's room was open. Anne was sitting on her bed with her ear buds in her ears working on her homework.

"Oh hey, Bella … hey, Edward," Anne said, pulling out her ear buds.

Bella greeted her roommate as Edward set their things down next to Bella's bed. Bella turned to Edward.

"Can you order dinner? I'm just gonna take a shower real quick."

"Sure, love. What do you feel like for dinner?"

"I don't care. Something yummy and quick."

Bella gathered her things and went into the bathroom. Edward turned to Anne as Bella hadn't mentioned where he could find take out menus.

Anne laughed.

"Take out menus are in the basket on top of the fridge. Just give me a few minutes and then I'll be out of your hair. Oh, and if you need the address, it's written on a post it on the front of the fridge too … Rae can't ever remember it."

Edward thanked Anne and told her to take her time. She wasn't really going anywhere. She was just going to sleep in Rae's room to give Bella and Edward some privacy.

They spent the entire weekend holed up in Bella's little dorm room, snuggling up together on the bed that was too small and uncomfortable. They didn't care as long as they were in each other's arms. They made love numerous times and fell asleep as they whispered 'I love you' to each other.

Edward returned to New York on Sunday evening with the promise that he'd be back to Boston for Valentine's Day. He'd arranged for them to stay at Alec's family home on Martha's Vineyard for the weekend and he was eager to surprise Bella with it.

* * *

The next couple weeks passed quickly for Bella. She was wrapped up in her new classes and loving every minute. She found that she was enjoying the fast pace of the classes and she felt challenged. She spent every afternoon and evening with Eva and Rachael, and every spare moment that she wasn't with the girls or studying she was either emailing or talking to Edward.

One cold, gloomy Wednesday afternoon, Bella decided to walk over to the coffee cart for a cup of hot chocolate. She checked the messages on her phone and found that she had one from Rosalie. The voice on the message was distraught and panicked. Bella quickly deleted the message without listening to the entirety of it and immediately called Rose back. A sobbing Rose answered the call on the third ring.

"Rose? What is it? Is Emmett okay?"

"Y… yes… Em is fine. Oh Bella…"

"Rose… what is it?"

Bella was worried by this point. This was so unlike the Rosalie she knew.

"Bella … I lost the baby. My stomach started to cramp, and oh God, there was just so much blood." Rosalie sobbed.

Bella gasped as her heart fell into her stomach.

"Oh Rose. I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there with you right now. Where's Em?"

"He's … he's right here."

Emmett quickly took the phone from Rosalie. As he rubbed her back gently, he spoke to his sister.

"Hey, Baby Bell."

Bella could feel his sadness seeping through the phone line.

"Hey Em. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah Bell, we'll be okay. We can get through this. Mom is here and she sat and talked to Rose for a long time. We'll bounce back, I promise."

Bella wiped at the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes.

"Alright Em, but you call me if there's anything that I can do for either of you, even if it's just to talk. I love you both."

"We love you too, Baby Bell. Talk to you soon, okay?"

Bella disconnected the phone call with Emmett and immediately called Edward, trying to hold back her tears as she explained what happened.

Edward felt horrible knowing that Bella was excited about the prospect of being an aunt. She had mentioned a couple of times how much fun the holidays would be with a new baby to share them with. His heart ached for his best friend and Rosalie. Edward couldn't even begin to imagine how they must have been feeling. He comforted Bella as best he could being so far from her.

Edward offered to come up to Boston if she needed him, but Bella waved him off and wouldn't hear of it. She knew he'd be there in a couple weeks for Valentine's Day anyway.

Bella was excited when Edward told her what the plans were for their Valentines weekend. He had planned for them to spend the weekend at a beach house that belonged to Alec's family. Aunt Liz and Alec were going to meet them there.

Bella was eager for the weekend to begin. Her winter classes had just ended and she'd had a stressful week preparing for her finals. Now she had a week to rest before the spring semester began.

The house was beautiful and very cozy. Each bedroom had it's own fireplace and large plush bed. The particular room that Edward and Bella had chosen had french doors that opened out onto a deck that led down to the beach and the freezing water. Bella didn't care that the weather was cold, the sun was shining and it was gorgeous out.

"Love, I know the view is incredible, but it's freezing out here," Edward said, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist from behind.

"It's just so peaceful out here…"

"I know, my love. Come inside, it's peaceful inside where it's warm too."

Edward knew that the break was a welcome one for Bella. Since Rosalie's news, Bella had several chats with her brother and mother. Renee had finally told Emmett and Bella both about the miscarriage she'd suffered before they were born. Just like Renee had feared, Bella slightly mourned the sibling she'd never met. Renee had tried to reason that if that child had been born, she and Charlie probably would have stopped after Emmett, and that everything happens for a reason.

Bella of course had relayed everything to Edward, and he thanked his lucky stars for Bella. He was sad for Charlie and Renee's loss, but he found himself thankful that they went on to have Emmett and Bella.

Bella had been a bit melancholy since Rose's miscarriage and subsequently finding out about her mother's own miscarriage. Edward knew that when it came down to it, she was loving, caring and sensitive to the events that occurred. He knew that she'd eventually bounce back, she just needed time and comfort.

Edward guided Bella back inside their room and settled her on the large overstuffed chaise lounge next to the fireplace. He covered her with a blanket and promised to come back and check in on her in a while.

"Just call me if you need anything, beautiful girl. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh … and Edward? I'll be fine, I promise."

"I know you will, sweet girl," Edward said softly, as he kissed the top of Bella's head.

The next morning, Bella woke in Edward's arms. She was warm, comfortable and felt the most amazing sense of peace laying there with him. She looked up at his handsome face, to find him still sleeping, his long, thick eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Because it was chilly, he'd come to bed with a long sleeved soft cotton thermal shirt on. Bella lifted his shirt a bit at his waist and rested her hand on his warm skin as she nuzzled closer to him and dozed off again.

Edward and Bella spent a fair amount of time in bed that morning. Green eyes descended on chocolate brown ones filled with more love than Edward ever thought possible. They made love slowly and tenderly. Bella thought her heart would jump out of her chest as Edward sheathed himself inside her warmth.

It had been a few weeks since they'd last made love, as Bella was exhausted the night before and Edward was content to just hold her in his arms. But every time when they first joined there was always a hitched breath and a sigh of relief.

Edward loomed over Bella, kissing her sweetly as he moved his hips in perfect rhythm with hers.

"Edward… ugh… you feel so good."

Bella whimpered as Edward thrust into her a bit harder.

"Bella, fuck… you feel incredible, baby. Every fucking time… you feel amazing."

Edward took Bella's nipple into his mouth while he kneaded the other gently. Bella ran her fingers through his thick hair, lightly scratching his scalp with her fingernails. Bella could feel the pull low in her belly as Edward released her nipple, kissing across her chest to lavish the same attention on the other side.

"Fuck Edward!" Bella moaned as she rode out her orgasm.

Bella felt Edward still on top of her as he emptied his seed deep inside her. Shaking and out of breath, he collapsed on top of her. Bella wrapped her arms around him and held him to her chest.

Once he'd stopped seeing the white behind his eyelids, Edward slowly pulled out of her and curled up beside her. Bella met his eyes as he smiled widely at her.

"Bella, every time with you is more amazing than the last. I don't even know how to describe it. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Edward. I know exactly what you mean though, just when I think it can't get any better… it does."

Edward kissed her sweetly and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said softly.

"For what, love?"

"For putting up with me these last few weeks. I know it hasn't been easy, but you've been so wonderful through it all and I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciated your love and support."

"Oh Bella, I wasn't 'putting up with you', I love you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

They spent the day walking along the beach and sight seeing. Because it was rather chilly outside, not many people were about and they were blissfully alone.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Emmett wants us to be at his first game of the season. He's not sure he'll get to play, but he really wants us to be there none the less."

"We might be able to arrange that. When and what time is his game?"

"April fourth, the day that we are supposed to go back to school after spring break. I think the game is at two o'five but I'll make sure."

"Bella, I don't think it will hurt us to miss one day. Em's only going to have one first game of his major league career. I don't want to miss it and I know you don't either."

Bella shook her head, thankful that Edward was so agreeable.

"We may have to take the red-eye back to the east coast, but we can always sleep on the plane," Edward said with a grin.

That evening they ate dinner with Aunt Liz and Alec. Edward and Alec grilled lobsters outside on the barbeque while Bella and Liz prepared a salad and twice baked potatoes. Once they'd settled down at the table with their meal and a nice bottle of wine, Alec cleared his throat.

"Guys, we have something to share with you that we haven't told the rest of the family yet," Alec began, as Aunt Liz giggled. "Liz is pregnant, and we're planning on getting married this spring. I know it's kind of backwards but I just couldn't find the right time to propose and then Liz found out about the baby … and well it kind of snowballed."

Edward looked over to his aunt who was bubbling over with happiness.

"Congratulations Aunt Lizzie! You too Alec. I'm so happy for you guys," Edward said as he rounded the table to shake Alec's hand and hug his aunt.

Bella quietly followed him, hugging Aunt Liz tightly."Congrats, Aunt Liz. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Bella. It really means a lot."

Bella made her way to Alec and hugged him just like she hugged Aunt Liz. She'd really come to know and like him since he'd started dating Liz, and Bella knew in her heart that Liz had finally found her forever in Alec.

After they retired to their room for the night, Edward took Bella into his arms and held her tight.

"Bella … are you okay? You were kind of quiet after Alec and Liz's announcement."

"Yeah, I'm okay. It just made me a bit sad again for Rose and Emmett that's all."

"Oh, beautiful girl. Maybe the timing just wasn't right for Rose and Em. With everything that's going on for Em right now, maybe what happened was a blessing. You know Em won't want to miss any part of having a baby with Rose and right now he's so focused on his career," Edward suggested as he kissed Bella's temple.

"A blessing in disguise? Maybe … I hadn't thought about it that way."

"Every cloud, baby. Never doubt, that someday, somehow Rose and Em will have their family."

Bella nodded and melted further into Edward's arms.

* * *

A little over a month later, Bella and Edward flew home to Seattle for Spring Break and to attend Emmett's first game of the season; the first major league game of his career. Thanks to the Hale Law firm, the entire Swan and Cullen family sat in a luxury box to watch Emmett's first game.

After the opening ceremony and all the formalities were taken care of, the team introductions were made and all of Bella's family stood up and cheered for Emmett; even if he couldn't hear them. Bella sat next to Edward wearing a special jersey that Emmett had made for her, Renee, Rosalie, Alice and Esme. Emmett gave all the guys shirts he'd had specially made for them since he was a rookie.

Emmett had warned them that he might not even be utilized on the field, and they understood, but were happy to cheer for him all the same.

In the first inning alone, the Mariners scored three runs. One was because the pitcher erred and overthrew the ball to first base on what should have been an easy forceout. Richie Sexon was on fire, hitting homeruns in both the first and third innings, giving the Mariners a five to nothing lead in just the top of the fourth inning.

The Twins were finally able to score a run in the top of the fifth inning when Jason Bartlett hit a line drive single to right field, earning Michael Cuddyer a run.

After a few quiet innings with no one scoring, everyone was shocked in the top of the eighth inning when Emmett was brought in as a relief pitcher. He only got to throw three pitches – the first a strike out, the second was a foul to third base and the third was a forceout on first, effectively ending the inning.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie cheered so loudly they rendered themselves hoarse, while Charlie and Renee were so proud one would have thought that Emmett had hung the moon. Carlisle and Esme celebrated Emmett's triumph quietly while Edward and Jasper shared high fives and fist bumps.

The game ended with a win of five to one for the Mariners. Everyone made their way down to the main level to wait for Emmett to come out of the locker room. Bella and Edward knew they wouldn't have a lot of time to see him, but they wanted to congratulate him before they had to leave.

Emmett walked out with a huge grin on his face.

"Emmett!" Everyone chorused.

Rosalie jumped into his arms, kissing all over his happy face.

"Baby Bell! You stayed!" Emmett exclaimed as he pulled his sister in for a bone crushing hug.

"I couldn't not see you after the game if you actually got to play! I'm so proud of you Em!"

"Thanks, Baby Bell. It means a lot to me that you guys stayed. Love you, lil sis."

"Anything for you, Em. I love you, too," Bella whispered.

Emmett turned to Edward.

"Ed, man, thanks for missing class to be here today."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, but we really do have to head to the airport or we'll be missing two days of class." Edward grinned.

Emmett nodded and Edward quickly hugged him before turning back to Carlisle and Esme. Bella bid goodbye to her family, Alice and Jasper before leaving for the airport with Edward, Carlisle and Esme.

As they settled into their seats that Carlisle had so thoughtfully upgraded to first class, Edward turned his full attention back to Bella.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about tomorrow. I'm so not looking forward to this coming week."

"What's on your agenda that has you worried, beautiful girl?"

"I'm not really worried about it. My classes are good, and I'm sure that I did well on my mid-terms. I guess it's just because we missed today so I feel like I'll be playing catch up all week, ya know? It's more stressful than anything, I guess."

"Don't stress, baby. It'll be fine."

Edward kissed Bella's temple as she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

Bella had to run to catch her connecting flight to Boston the next morning once they reached La Guardia. Edward ran along side her to make sure she made it to her gate.

"Love you, baby. Call me when you land."

"I will. I love you too, Edward."

Edward kissed her quickly but sweetly before she ran to board her plane.

* * *

Two weeks later, Alice flew into Boston to spend her nineteenth birthday with Bella. After class, Bella borrowed a car from David and Tracey and drove to the airport with the girls in tow to pick up Alice. Bella of course had told the girls all about her best friend and they were excited to meet her.

"Ali!" Bella shouted.

Alice turned and saw Bella standing next to two pretty young girls.

"Boo!" Alice squealed as the girls giggled at Alice's nickname for Bella.

Alice and Bella embraced before Alice reached down to grab her bags. Bella introduced the girls as they made their way to the parking garage.

Later that evening, once Bella and Alice had made it back to Bella's dorm, they settled in with Anne and Rae to watch a movie. Once again, Anne graciously gave up her bed so that Alice had a place to sleep. Once in bed, they fell into one of their usual late night conversations.

"Boo … I'm really glad I decided to come this weekend. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ali, I'm so glad you're here."

"Are you upset that Edward couldn't come up this weekend?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I miss him a lot. I haven't seen him since we came back from Seattle, and we really haven't been alone since Valentine's Day weekend. On the other hand, I can't even remember the last time we've spent a weekend together, just you and me. No Jazz and no Edward. I miss the time when it was just us," Bella said honestly.

"I know what you mean, Boo. We just have one of those friendships that we can walk away from, but when we come back it's just as strong and as special as it was before we left, if not more so. We haven't really walked away from it because we've been talking on the phone and emailing, but if we did, that's how it would be," Alice chuckled. "We were inseparable before we started going out with Edward and Jasper."

"We were," Bella agreed. "We spent every moment we could with them before they left for college, and then it was just us again. But you're right, it was like we went right back to being inseparable."

"Bella, I really can't wait for Edward to propose. When you guys get married, you'll finally be my sister for real."

Bella gasped and was silent for a few moments.

"Bella?"

"Do you really think Edward will propose?"

Alice giggled.

"Does it rain nearly everyday in Forks? Of course I think he'll propose! Oh Boo … are you worried that he won't?"

"We've talked about marriage, but I'm only eighteen. That just seems so young. I just … I just want to make it through college first. More than anything, I'm worried that he'll ask and I won't be ready. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Bella … deep down you know you'll say yes to Edward whenever he decides to propose. You know he won't ask until he's sure it's the right time for both of you. You have to trust him to know that."

Bella sighed.

"You're right, Ali. I shouldn't second guess him. He's always been very level headed when it comes to the really important things," Bella hesitated for a moment and then began again. "Do you think Jazz is going to propose to you anytime soon?"

Alice sighed.

"We've talked about it, too. He doesn't want to take the next step until he's secure in his job and can 'properly provide for me'. Which in English means a couple of years, I guess. I'm okay with that, I can't take that away from him. He deserves it after everything he's been through 'ya know? Emmett making the majors has been really hard on him, but he'll never tell Em or anyone other than me that. He's too damn proud, and he's really proud of Emmett. Jazz just can't help but wonder what life would be like if he was still playing baseball."

Bella gasped.

"Ali, I had no idea Jazz felt that way."

"Neither did I, until one day it all came spewing out of him. But he doesn't regret what happened because he loves what he's doing now. His injury sort of paved a new path for me which I can't wait to follow. We can't regret that it's brought us to where we are now."

"Ali, I'm so proud of both you and Jazz. You've been so strong and supportive of each other. I don't think I've ever really told you that. You know I love you both, but I think that it was incredible how shattered you both were when Jazz got hurt, but somehow you two healed each other and came back stronger."

"I think that's what happens when two people really love each other. If the love is deep enough, it can heal anything."

"Mmmhmm …" Bella murmured.

Alice giggled.

"Night, Boo. Sweet dreams."

* * *

The next day, Bella had planned a morning at the spa. Pedicures, manicures and massages were on the agenda, followed by lunch and an afternoon of shopping. Bella took Alice to the Cheesecake Factory for a late dinner before returning to her dorm where they fell down in exhaustion.

Bella hadn't realized early on in the day that she'd forgotten her cell phone, and when she finally picked it up after brushing her teeth, she saw that she had several messages from Edward.

"_Hey sweet girl, I'm sure that you and Ali Cat are off enjoying the city and having a good time. I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you. I miss you and I love you so very much my Bella."_

Bella hit delete before listening to the next message.

"_Hey, baby. I tried calling Ali's phone to wish her a happy birthday but it went straight to voicemail. I wish I was there to celebrate with you two. I miss you both. Love you, baby."_

Again, Bella deleted the message and then listened to the last message.

"_Hey, beautiful. I feel like a pain in the ass leaving so many messages, but it's after six and I still haven't heard from you. I have to sit in on a concert tonight, but please call and let me know you're alright. I'm starting to worry. I love you so much Bella, you don't know what it would do to me if something happened to you. I have to run, but I love you."_

It was just after nine thirty when the girls got back to Bella's dorm. Bella was sure that if Edward had left his last message after six o'clock that by nine he was probably a nervous, worried mess. Bella deleted his last message and immediately called him back.

Edward picked up on the third ring.

"Bella? Are you alright? Where were you? How come you didn't call me back?"

"Hey, babe. Slow down. I'm fine. Alice and I went out today and I forgot my phone. Ali's phone was dead because she left it on while she was on the plane and then she forgot to charge it up last night. We just got back like twenty minutes ago and I called you as soon as I listened to the last message you left for me."

Edward let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Thank God. I was so worried, baby. You've never gone so long without calling me back before."

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to worry you. How was the concert?"

"It was good. I ducked out just before the end though."

"Really? Why?"

Edward sighed.

"Edward? Where are you now?"

"I'm on my way to Boston," Edward replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry baby, but I was so fucking worried about you."

"Oh God, Edward. Are you kidding me? You're on your way here? Now?" Bella asked, incredulously.

"No, I'm not kidding. I'm on my way there. Are you mad at me?"

"Oh, Edward … of course I'm not mad. Concerned, yes, but not mad. Please be careful. I'm going to lay down for a bit because I'm exhausted, but please call me when you get to the dorms and I'll come open the door for you."

"Okay. Sweet dreams, my Bella. I'll see you in a few hours."

Bella noticed that while she was talking to Edward, Alice was on the phone with Jasper who seemed to be worried also as Bella heard her friend trying to allay his fears. When Alice finally disconnected the call, Bella explained to Alice that Edward was on his way to Boston.

"I know. Jazz encouraged him to come, knowing it wasn't like us to be without our phones. Overprotective fools."

Bella giggled.

"We wouldn't have them any other way."

Edward arrived just after midnight, and as promised, he called Bella from the dorm parking lot to let her know that he'd arrived. A very sleepy Bella trudged her way to the door to let him in. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Edward had Bella swept up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him just as tight.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just had to make sure that you were okay. I needed to feel you in my arms."

"Edward, it's okay. I'm so sorry that I worried you. I should have come back for my phone when I realized I didn't have it with me. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal," Bella apologized.

"Bella, baby, don't apologize. You're safe and that's all I care about."

Bella kissed him softly and led him into her room. Edward quietly stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled into bed next to Bella. He pulled her back up against his chest and curled his body around hers and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, Bella found herself on a train to New York for Edward's senior recital. After she was well on her way, Bella called and left Edward a message.

"Hey, babe. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way. I can't wait to see you. I love you."

Alec met Bella at Penn Station.

"Hey, Bella," Alec greeted her. "Edward asked me to meet you because he's still in class and Liz is napping. So … I hope I'll suffice as your escort for this afternoon."

Bella hugged him quickly and he took her bag for her and led Bella out to catch a cab. Once they arrived at the apartment, Liz encouraged Bella to shower and change so they could go to dinner before Edward's recital.

Edward came into his room just as Bella had slipped her dress on.

"Hi, beautiful girl." Edward smiled at the sight of Bella's creamy skin.

"Hey, handsome." Bella smiled. "Would you zip me up, please?'

Bella wore her hair up in an elegant twist leaving her neck and shoulders bare. Edward placed hot, nipping kisses from her shoulder to the tender spot behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Are you cold, love?" Edward asked as he smiled against her warm skin.

"Not exactly …" Bella breathed.

Edward chuckled.

"You look incredible in this dress. I almost hated to zip it up, knowing how much sexier it would look in a pile on the floor."

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"You are so bad, Edward. You have a recital to get ready for mister, so you better get on with it."

Edward lightly tickled her sides causing Bella to giggle.

"Go!" Bella squealed. "Let me finish getting ready in peace!"

Edward grabbed his things and went out the door toward the bathroom, leaving Bella to finish getting ready.

Alec took them all out for a dinner at the Oak Room before Edward had to be at Morse Hall. Edward wasn't allowed to accompany Bella, Alec and Liz to their reserved seats in the front row. Bella was settling into her seat when she saw Kate come in and take a seat across the aisle.

Kate caught a glimpse of Bella sitting with Edward's family.

"Bella … it's nice to see you again," Kate offered.

"Kate, hi. Yeah … I wouldn't have missed Edward's recital for the world."

Kate chuckled.

"I'd imagine not. Well … enjoy the concert."

Aunt Liz eyed Kate as she turned and walked back to her seat.

"Bella, was that the girl that caused problems last fall?" Liz asked.

Bella nodded.

"Bella … you're the only one for Edward. You know that right? He loves you so much," Liz said reassuringly.

"I know. Just like he knows that I love him and he's the only one for me." Bella smiled.

Edward gave an excellent performance. It was the perfect blend of classical, contemporary and original pieces. Bella thought he looked extremely handsome in his tuxedo with tails. She was so proud of him and couldn't wait to congratulate him afterward.

Edward joined Bella, Liz and Alec a short time later. He entered the hall carrying a beautiful bouquet of white roses with red tips. Edward walked toward Bella and kissed her softly, as Liz and Alec excused themselves, congratulating Edward on a job well done and saying they'd see them at home.

"These are for you, beautiful girl."

"Edward … they're gorgeous."

He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "Just like you."

Bella blushed, her skin rivaling the color of the tips of the roses.

"Tell me what they mean," Bella whispered.

"Well, love. They're called Fire n' Ice roses and they symbolize passionate and symbolic love, innocence, unity and a committed relationship. The meaning embodies everything about us, sweet girl."

Tears began to form in Bella's eyes.

"Edward … how can I possible tell you how wonderful you were tonight when you make grand gestures that leave me nearly speechless?"

Edward wiped the tears from Bella's cheeks.

"That last song was for you, Bella. I really hope that you liked it."

"I loved it, Edward. It was beautiful."

"I love you, Bella. Now, there is a reception in my honor across the hall that we have to attend."

They entered the reception where Edward was greeted by several of his professors and fellow students. He introduced Bella to all of them and also explained to his mentor Dr. Miller that Bella inspired the last piece that he played.

"Edward is extremely talented and passionate about his music. He's also very lucky to have someone in his life that brings out the best in him," Dr. Miller complemented.

Bella smiled and nodded, unable to think of anything to say to the brilliant man that Edward spoke so very highly of. Edward thanked Dr. Miller for all of his help and encouragement.

They were among the last few to leave, as they hailed a cab instead of walking back to the apartment.

The apartment was dark when they got back. Edward carefully led Bella back to his bedroom.

"Hmm …" Edward hummed as he took in Bella's form as she stood in the pale light that shone in through the window.

"I need to put my roses in water," Bella said softly, as she brought the fragrant flowers to her nose.

Edward excused himself and minutes later he returned with a vase. Bella began to gently arrange them when Edward wrapped his arms around her waist.

He began kissing her shoulder and neck again as he softly caressed her arms with his fingertips.

"I want to see if my theory about your dress on the floor is correct," Edward breathed as he slowly lowered the zipper of Bella's dress.

"Mmm … I bet it will be even sexier with your shirt and tie next to it."

Bella's dress fell to a puddle at her feet and she turned in Edward's arms and began to untie his bowtie and unfastened the small buttons of his shirt.

Bella was left standing in the corset she'd worn the night of her senior prom, and the tiny panties that matched. Edward admired her as she worked her way down his shirt to his pants. It helped that he had already shed his jacket and vest.

"Baby, you are so fucking sexy in that corset," Edward breathed.

Edward helped Bella by shrugging out of his shirt and pulled his undershirt over his head. His pants pooled at his feet and he reached down and picked Bella up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Edward quickly shed his shoes and stepped out of the puddle at his feet.

Edward laid Bella down on the bed gently and then cradled her head, pulling out her hair pins as he softly massaged her scalp. He peppered kisses along her collar bones down to the tops of her breasts and back up to her jawline, finally meeting her lips. Edward ran his tongue along her bottom lip until Bella moaned and tried to catch her breath before he thrust his tongue into her mouth, searching for her tongue before tangling it with his own.

Bella slid her small hands under the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them off of his hips. Edward's rock hard erection sprang free with a soft slap against Bella's thigh. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock, firmly stroking him.

"Fuck … Bella, you'll be the death of me, I swear," Edward murmured.

He pulled his hands from where they were tangled in her hair and leaned on one elbow while he traced her form with his other hand working his way down to her panties.

"Ugh … are you wet for me, my love?" Edward asked as he cupped her sex. "Mmm, you definitely are, baby. Tell me what you want."

"You … Edward. I want you." Bella breathed.

"Do you … ahh … want my fingers, my tongue or my cock? Tell me, Bella."

Bella released his throbbing erection and pushed against his chest with her hands. Edward rolled over next to her, as Bella turned to hover over him. She scooted herself down his body, lightly scratching down his chest with her short fingernails. She once again took his cock in her small hand and pumped up and down a few times before licking up the underside and fully engulfing it in her mouth.

"Oh, baby … fuck that feels so good," Edward moaned as Bella continued her ministrations on his throbbing cock.

"Bella, baby … ahh … if you keep that up I'm going to come, and I don't want to come in your mouth. I want to be inside you."

Bella released him with a pop.

"I want you inside me, too."

"Come here, baby," Edward urged her.

Bella crawled back up his body and rested her hot center just over his pelvis. Edward carefully unlaced the corset she wore and lovingly peeled it away from her body before rolling them so that he was again looming over her. He aligned himself with her wet center and gently pushed into her.

Bella sighed, feeling whole again once they were connected.

"Edward … you feel so good," she breathed.

"You do too, baby. I love it when we're together like this … it's like nothing else in the world exists … just us."

Edward slowly pushed in and pulled out, with each thrust, their pelvic bones met as they kissed and caressed each other. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him further into her, finding a depth that only Edward could explore before their orgasms crashed over each other leaving them completely breathless.

Edward rolled them to their sides, leaving them intimately connected because he wasn't ready to remove himself just yet from Bella's body. He loved their connection, in fact, he craved it and he knew that once he pulled out, Bella would miss it as well.

Edward tenderly held Bella's face in his hands as he pulled her close.

"I love you so very much, baby. Thank you for coming down this weekend, you have no idea how much it means to me that you were here tonight."

"Edward … I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I feel like I've said that a lot tonight, but it's the truth. I'm so proud of you, and I was so proud to walk into that reception on your arm. I love you."

Bella snuggled into his embrace and drifted off to sleep as the memory of her song played in her head.

* * *

**A/N: There are a few outtakes posted for Perfect Game on my profile ... just a few sweet little tidbits ;) **

**I've posted a o/s titled Unanswered Prayers on my profile, it was my donation to Fandom for Tsunami. Please check it out!**

**ALSO … twimom817 and me have entered a o/s for The Love of a Man in Uniform contest, check out the entries at http : / www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2970427/ (just remember to remove the spaces). Voting is OPEN!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review because I'd love to hear from you!**

**See you next week!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

**A BIG thanks to twimom817 for beta'ing and helping me out with this chapter.**

**This update is either just shy of a week late or a day early depending on how you look at it ;) I apologize for the delay and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Three weeks later, Bella found herself turning in her very last final of the year. She'd felt relieved that she was all done, and she was looking forward to going home for the summer. She'd made arrangements with the family she worked for to store her things in their garage. David and Tracey Jensen had asked Bella if she would reconsider staying for the summer, but understood that she needed to go home for graduation and spend some time with her parents. They asked her if she would continue working for them in the fall and they were even willing to allow her to live in their guest house in exchange for watching the girls afterschool.

Bella had spent the two previous nights in their guestroom because she was leaving for the train station as soon as she picked up her things after class.

As was her habit, Bella called Edward once she was on the train. Edward answered on the second ring.

"Hey, beautiful girl."

"Hi, handsome. I'm on my way."

"Good. How did your last final go?"

"It went good, I think. I'm just glad I'm done. I'm looking forward to a relaxing summer."

Edward chuckled.

"Me too, baby, me too."

Edward met Bella's train at Penn Station and together they went back to Aunt Liz's apartment.

Carlisle and Esme had flown in from Seattle a couple of weeks before, as well as Carlisle's parents, and grandma Ginny. Alice was due in that evening at La Guardia with Jasper, and the Cullen family was complete.

Edward was excited about graduation the following day. He'd be receiving his Bachelor's in Music, his concentration in Performance and Composition. He knew the road to getting his Master's wouldn't be easy, but he'd gotten this far, and it was much easier on him knowing that Bella was just north of him in Boston.

"Bella!" Esme cried as they walked into the apartment. "How are you sweetheart? How was the train ride?"

Edward chuckled.

"Slow down, mom. One question at a time."

Esme pulled Bella into her arms and hugged her fiercely. Bella returned her hug and smiled at the woman she considered to be her second mother.

"I'm good, Esme. I'm glad the semester is over and that I'm going home for the summer. The train ride was … a train ride. I put on my ipod and curl up with a book and I'm good until we get to New York."

"I can imagine. Our little bookworm." Esme chuckled as Carlisle embraced Bella.

"Hey, sweetheart," Carlisle said, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Bella, sweetie, I know you've already had a bit of a long day, but do you think I could talk you into helping me with dinner? Everyone is coming here and I don't want Liz to feel like she needs to help."

"Sure, Esme. Would you mind if I showered and changed first? I always feel ratty after riding on the train."

Esme nodded and Edward led Bella back to his bedroom.

Aunt Liz was due in September, but was already feeling a bit of fatigue due to her pregnancy. She was still taking a few odd photography jobs, but she had severely cut back her schedule. She and Alec had gotten married over spring break in Carlisle and Esme's backyard. They had bought a lovely house just outside of the city and were planning on moving over the summer, after Edward returned to Forks.

Because the apartment that Liz, Alec, Sophie and Edward were currently living in was owned by the Platt Family, Edward was told by grandma Ginny that he could continue to live there until he completed his Master's.

Although Bella was tired, she was looking forward to working in the kitchen with Esme. It was one of the things that she missed not living in Forks. Bella also realized that she missed her chats with Esme over a cup of tea, and found herself making time to call Esme every once in a while and fixing a cup of tea to drink while she chatted with her. It made her feel close to home.

Sitting at dinner that night with Edward's family made Bella miss her own family, and although she was excited for Edward to graduate the following day, she was even more excited to head home the following week.

Even though Bella had just spent the weekend with Alice just weeks before she was happy to see her. Jasper had also flown out for Edward's graduation, but he had to return Sunday evening to be home in time for his final classes on Monday. Bella and Alice stayed up chatting on the sofa while Edward slept soundly in his bed and Jasper snored on an air mattress across the room.

In the wee hours of the morning, Edward finally trudged out to the living room to find his girlfriend soundly sleeping with her head in his sister's lap. He gently picked Bella up and carried her to his bedroom, tucking her into his bed before curling up behind her and drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

Edward proudly walked across the stage to accept his diploma as his family watched with priceless expressions on their faces. Bella couldn't keep the tears at bay. There was just something about a graduation ceremony that made her tear up. Even her own high school graduation made her tears fall. She didn't cry because she was sad, in fact, the pride radiated off of her.

When Edward finally made it down to his family, and he'd been hugged by his parents and grandparents, aunt and his sister, he finally turned to a bleary eyed Bella.

"Oh, my beautiful girl, don't cry," Edward crooned in her ear.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, Edward. You did it, you're a Juilliard graduate."

"That I did, my love, but I'm still your Edward, that won't change – ever."

Bella melted into his embrace, tenderly kissing his chest over his heart.

Edward and Bella spent the next few days entertaining his grandparents and seeing the touristy sights of New York with them. They had even made time to see Wicked on Broadway before they had to leave to go back to Seattle.

Rosalie and Jasper were both graduating from UDub the week after Edward graduated from Juilliard. Edward and Bella stayed at Emmett, Rose and Jasper's apartment with Alice, while Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme stayed at a nearby hotel. Everyone arrived from New York two days before graduation, while Charlie and Renee arrived the day before.

Thanks to the Hale Law Firm the families would once again be attending Emmett's game on Saturday evening after the graduation ceremony. Emmett was taking a few hours off from the team so that he could watch his wife and best friend receive their diplomas.

At the ceremony, Emmett sat next to his sister and Edward.

"Are you disappointed that I'm not up there, Baby Bell?" Emmett asked sadly.

Bella smiled.

"Not a chance, Em. Success means different things for different people. For you, it's living your dream of playing major league baseball. For Rose and Jazz, it's receiving their diplomas and being good at what they do in architecture and engineering. Just because you don't have a diploma doesn't mean that you're not successful. I'm so proud of you, Em. One day if you decide that you want to finish college, you can."

Edward nodded in agreement with Bella's statement.

"She's absolutely right, Em."

Bella wrapped her arm around her brother's and watched the commencement ceremony.

"Rosalie Lillian Swan."

Emmett, Bella and Edward stood up and cheered as Rosalie made her way across the stage to receive her diploma, as Renee happily clicked away with her camera. Coach was so happy, tears streaming down his face. He wished so much that he could have shared the moment with his beloved Evelyn. She'd missed all the big moments in Rosalie's life; falling in love, getting married and graduating college. She'd also miss the birth of her grandchildren, but he pushed that thought out of his head as quickly as it came, not allowing himself another negative thought.

"Jasper Alexander Whitlock."

When Jasper's name was called, the cheering was led by Jasper's brother Nate. The Whitlock family was affected by the fact that Joe wasn't with them, but it didn't change how proud they were of Jasper. He was the first Whitlock in nearly five generations to receive a college degree, and he was the first to receive a degree in architecture. Esme and Melanie hugged each other as tears fell down their faces, so proud of Jasper for achieving one dream when another had been dampened.

* * *

It was a rather busy summer for everyone except for Edward and Bella. Jasper and Rosalie were both starting their internship with Rosalie's uncle two weeks after graduation. Emmett bought Rosalie a house for graduation and were due to move in the weekend after Edward's twenty second birthday. Alice had found a job in a physical therapy center that allowed her to work toward her massage therapy certificate, and they would also help Alice in her endeavor to apply to the physical therapy program at UDub.

Emmett was thriving on the Mariner's doing what he loved best. He hated to be away from his wife and family, but he knew he'd have plenty of time for that when his career was over. Not that he took that thought for granted, because he didn't. He cherished every minute he had with them and they pushed him to make his career his first priority.

Bella was happy that she had the entire summer to relax and enjoy not having to go to class and rushing to get a paper done. Edward on the other hand, poured over the paperwork he'd received for the Master's program, and began to ready himself for the beginning of the next school year.

Edward did take Bella to the cabin in Leavenworth for a week a few days before his birthday. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were planning on meeting them there on Friday evening and were staying until Sunday.

When they arrived at the cabin, Edward and Bella carried in all their things as well as the coolers of food they'd brought with them. Once Edward had set down the last cooler, he looked around for Bella. Not finding her in any of the rooms including the master suite or bathrooms he found the french doors open to the deck. Although it was summer, it was cloudy and misty outside, but Bella stood out on the deck none the less.

"Hey, beautiful girl. It's chilly and wet out here. Don't you want to come inside?"

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"Hi, handsome. I know it's yucky out here, but that doesn't make me love it any less. God, I hope your parents never sell this place."

Edward chuckled.

"I don't think they're planning on it, love. They love to come here as much as we do. In fact, they've decided to stop renting it out. Mom is planning on having some renovations done in the fall."

"Really? But they make money when they rent it out. Why would they stop doing that?"

Edward pulled Bella inside the house to continue the conversation.

"Because, baby. It costs them money every time they have to have it cleaned between renters. Lately I guess the renters have left it a huge mess and they've had to spend money to get things repaired. Mom decided that she didn't want to mess with renters anymore, because it's cheaper to get someone to maintain it and it's much less trouble."

Bella nodded.

"Babe, just ask your mom not to replace that deck chair, okay?"

Edward kissed the top of her head.

"We can take it home with us if you want, beautiful girl."

"No!" Bella shouted. "It has to stay here, it's not the same if it's not sitting out there on the deck."

Edward chuckled.

"All right, baby. I'll make sure that Mom knows it stays."

* * *

Edward and Bella spent the next couple of days enjoying the rare Washington sunshine. Bella sat out on the deck reading a book that had been on her reading list for a while, and Edward took off toward the dock in hopes of catching something for dinner. Bella would join Edward down at the dock on occasion, and they'd go swimming together. They were even brazen enough to shed their swimming suits one evening and made love in the chilly water.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" Edward asked as he sheathed himself in Bella's warmth.

"Probably for as long as I have," Bella breathed.

Edward held her hips as he pumped in and out of her, while trying to keep his balance.

"Tell me another fantasy, sweet girl."

Bella whimpered as Edward thrust into her, hitting her sweet spot over and over.

"Oh God, Edward. Under a waterfall. Somewhere warm. Maybe on a beach."

Edward suddenly pictured Bella's shapely legs wrapped around him as he held her under a waterfall, water cascading down her neck and off her bare breasts. He felt Bella's muscles flutter around his erection and clench moments later, her orgasm crashing over them.

"Fuck, Bella …" Edward whispered as he emptied himself inside of her.

Bella held on to Edward tightly as she came down from her orgasm.

"Shh, baby. I've got you. I'm right here," Edward crooned.

The next morning, Bella woke in Edward's arms and they enjoyed a quiet morning of making love and just reveling in each other. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were due to arrive late that evening, and Bella wanted to enjoy as much relaxation time as she could. She knew if the weather continued to be nice they would spend most of the weekend out on the lake.

Bella and Edward were curled up on the sofa watching a movie when everyone arrived. Bella was snoring lightly in Edward's arms.

"Baby, wake up. They're here," Edward said softly.

Bella yawned and stretched adorably, and Edward couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she was.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, baby," Bella quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize, baby. I understand that you need to recharge your batteries. I think I dozed off for a while myself. Now that Alice is here, she's not going to let you rest."

Bella sighed and crawled out of Edward's embrace and went to help her friends bring in their things.

The weather stayed nice over the weekend, and as Bella predicted, they spent most of the weekend out on the water. In the evening, they would enjoy their dinner out on the deck and sit around the outdoor fire pit until late in the evening. Jasper, Alice and Rose all left after dinner on Sunday evening, leaving Bella and Edward to sit on the deck by themselves. They curled up on a large lounger and Edward pulled a blanket up over them as the air had turned chilly.

"Are you warm enough, baby?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Mmmhmm. I've got my own personal heater," Bella giggled.

Edward leaned down and ghosted his lips across Bella's. Bella nipped at his lip as Edward moved to deepen their kiss. Bella's tongue tangled with his needing more. She twisted her little fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, lightly scratching his skin with her nails.

"Mmm … Bella," Edward moaned as he grasped her waist and pulled her closer. His hands trailed up the sides of her body until they reached the swell of her breasts, and then he cupped them in his large, soft hands. Bella whimpered as he teased her nipples; rolling them between his fingers. Her chest rose and fell quickly as Edward continued to caress her skin. Edward kissed and nipped his way down her neck to her collarbone; stopping every so often to savor the salty-sweetness of her skin.

"Your shirt needs to go, baby. I want to feel your skin on mine," Bella breathed.

Edward tugged on the hem of Bella's tank top until she lifted up enough for him to remove it. No sooner had he let it go had he tugged off his own shirt and tossed it aside as it landed in a heap on the floor next to Bella's.

Bella ran her hands all over the skin of Edward's chest as his hands returned to her hips. Wrapping her arms around him, Bella pulled his chest flush with hers. She looked up at him with hooded eyes, unable to control her need for him. She needed soft and slow, sweet and tender, cuddling and kissing, skin on skin. Bella didn't have to say anything. Edward somehow knew what she needed when she needed it. Their lips met softly, their kisses sweet and unhurried.

Edward's lips never left her skin as he hooked his thumbs into the elastic of her shorts and tugged her shorts and panties off all at once. Breaking his kiss, he quickly pulled off his own shorts before returning his lips to Bella's skin. She hitched her leg up on his hip and Edward wasted no time sliding his erection into her warmth, causing Bella to whimper in relief.

"Ugh … Edward. So good. So, so good."

He smiled into her skin before pulling a taut nipple into his mouth as he rolled them so that Bella was straddling him. Edward carefully pulled the blanket up over her shoulder so she wasn't exposed. Bella arched into him as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts as she hovered over him. He held on to her hips, meeting her thrust for thrust, in slow, sweet torture, gradually bringing them to the edge of ecstasy.

Just like Edward, Bella could feel the pressure building low in her belly and she held back as long as she could. Bella pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Bella, baby," Edward breathed. "Open your eyes and come with me."

Bella opened her eyes to find bright green ones peering up at her with so much love they would barely contain it. She stilled her movements the same time as Edward did, feeling him pulsing inside her as her walls clamped down over him. Bella could feel him spilling inside her; the warmth and feeling of absolute bliss causing her to shiver.

"Are you cold, baby?" Edward breathed as she continued to clamp down on him.

"That's it, baby. Come for me."

Bella rode out the unexpected orgasm that left her seeing stars as Edward held her close and kissed her damp skin. She lightly sniffled as he held her; her emotions for the beautiful man beneath her too much to bear at the moment.

Edward gently traced circles on her back until she completely relaxed against him. After a few moments, Bella raised herself off of him – both of them instantly missing their connection. She snuggled into his side underneath the blanket.

Edward turned slightly to look at Bella.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, my love?"

Bella blushed furiously and shook her head.

"The stars in the sky, the most beautiful sunrise, or the most glorious sunset pale in comparison to you, my love. You have the most beautiful heart and purest soul of anyone I know. I'm so lucky that you share them with me."

"I love you, Edward," Bella whispered as he wiped the tears from her cheek. "You make me feel beautiful without words. Somehow you know what I need when I need it before I know myself. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, but that doesn't make me want to love you less."

Edward softly kissed her forehead.

"Bella, love, I feel exactly the same way."

Their whispered declarations left them needing and wanting each other all over again as Edward hovered over her. Cradling her head and gently caressing her face, Edward once again pushed into her, moving his body against hers at an unhurried pace. His hot wet kisses causing her skin to pebble as she writhed beneath him.

Warm and sated, encompassed by each others arms they laid together on the chaise on the deck surrounded by the stars and pale moonlight. The only sounds were their soft breathing and crickets in the distance. Eventually, Bella drifted into a peaceful sleep and Edward gently wrapped her in the blanket and carried her into the cabin. He laid her in their bed and then crawled in beside her and snuggled up her warm little body.

The next day was Edward's birthday, and while he didn't want a big fuss made over it, he decided rather than having Bella cook something special, he'd take her out for a nice dinner. Edward asked Alice to choose a nice dress for Bella and bring it with her as a surprise for Bella.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you a nice dinner for your birthday?" Bella asked sweetly.

"I'm positive, beautiful girl. If you cook then we'd have to clean up and I'd just rather not have to deal with that, so I'm taking you out. End of discussion."

"But, Edward … I don't have anything to wear." Bella continued to argue.

"Sweet girl, do you really think I'd offer to take you out somewhere nice if I thought you didn't have something appropriate to wear?"

Bella shook her head.

Edward took Bella's hand and led her into the bedroom where a beautiful emerald green dress was laying on the bed. Beautiful, black strappy heels sat on the floor.

"Oh, Edward. It's beautiful."

"Alice picked it out. Do you really like it?" Edward asked, nervously.

"I love it, Edward," Bella said, eyeing the shoes. "I'm not sure about those though. They're pretty, but I'm not sure how I'll be able to walk in them."

"You'll be fine, love. I'd never let you fall."

Edward kissed her softly and urged her to get ready for their evening out. Once Bella was showered and ready to get dressed, she finished her hair, leaving it partially down and pulling the front away from her face, only leaving soft wisps around it.

Bella slipped into the lacy black lingerie that Alice had also thought to leave for her. The dress was beautiful and simple. It was gathered and appeared as if it wrapped around Bella's body, covering only one shoulder. It was form fitting and stopped mid-thigh.

Edward came out of the en-suite just as Bella was fastening her necklace.

"Here, love. Let me put that on for you." Edward said, smiling.

"Thank you."

"You look exquisite in that dress, Isabella." Edward breathed at the nape of her neck, as Bella held her hair up for him.

Edward could feel the heat of the blush on her skin. It was a wicked contrast to the goose bumps his breath had left behind.

"Edward …"

Bella turned quickly and kissed him softly.

"Finish getting dressed, handsome or we'll never get out of here."

Edward smirked as Bella picked up her shoes and walked out of the room.

Edward took Bella to a romantic little restaurant in town. It was small, intimate and the perfect setting for his birthday dinner.

As the hostess showed them to their table, Edward smiled and pulled out Bella's chair for her to sit down.

They held hands as they perused the menu.

"See anything you'd like, my love?" Edward asked, knowing full well what she'd choose.

"Mmm … I think the wild mushroom linguini with chicken sounds delicious."

Edward smiled, knowing he'd hit the nail right on the head.

"What are you going to have, handsome?" Bella asked, as she lightly tugged on his tie.

"The applewood grilled salmon."

"Mmm … that sounds good too."

"We can always share, beautiful." Edward smiled.

They enjoyed their meals, every now and then feeding each other from the other's plates and listened to the live piano music that was softly playing from the floor beneath them. The restaurant was quiet and their little table overlooked the beautiful park across the street. Once they finished, Edward settled the bill and helped Bella with her sweater.

Taking Bella by the hand, Edward led her across the street to the park. The trees were draped in thousands of tiny twinkling lights. They could still hear the music from the restaurant softly playing in the air around them. Edward pulled Bella into his chest.

"Dance with me, beautiful girl."

"Here, right now?" Bella giggled.

"Oh, why not?" Edward asked, taking her right hand in his and wrapping his other hand around her waist.

Edward began to move them, dancing in circles in the middle of the beautiful little park.

"Edward, people are staring at us," Bella whispered.

Edward chuckled.

"Let them stare, beautiful girl. Let them see how perfectly happy and how much in love we are."

Bella smiled as she looked into his emerald eyes and saw everything he had just said reflected back at her.

They could hear the murmurs of the people passing by saying how sweet and what a beautiful couple they were.

Dancing in each other's arms, they created their own little bubble and stayed that way, even after the soft piano could no longer be heard.

"We should probably think about heading home, baby," Edward said softly, breaking the silence between them.

"Mmm hmm … thank you for the dancing, handsome. It was incredibly romantic, and the perfect end to an amazing evening. Happy Birthday Edward."

"Thank you, sweet girl. I have to agree, it was a great way to spend the evening. It's been the best birthday I've ever had."

Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and wrapped her up in a hug, her little arms wrapping around his waist.

The next day it rained, and it wasn't a light rain, it was a heavy, pouring rain. The sound of thunder and the flash of lightening woke Edward in the early hours of morning. Knowing Bella wasn't a fan of thunder and lightening, he quickly used the bathroom and made his way back to bed, pulling Bella into his arms.

"Why did it have to be so yucky on our last day here?" Bella murmured as she snuggled into Edward's chest.

"Maybe it's natures way of telling us that we need to stay snuggled up with each other all day?"

"Mmm … sounds good to me."

Before Edward could agree with her, she was asleep.

Hours later, Bella woke when a loud clap of thunder echoed through the cabin. The room was cold, and when she looked at the clock next to her, the display was black. The bed next to her was cold and looked as if Edward hadn't been there for a while. She hurried out of bed and into the bathroom, relieving herself and then brushing her teeth. Bella quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and her bunny slippers before grabbing Edward's hoodie and rushing off to find him.

"Edward?"

Bella walked through the house looking for Edward, calling his name as she went. She was a bit frightened when he didn't answer her. Another loud clap of thunder sounded through the air making Bella jump.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he came into the house. The door closed just as the thunder struck, and Bella didn't hear it in her fright.

"Edward," Bella breathed. "Jesus, you scared me."

Edward's arms were full of firewood so he was unable to take her in his arms as he would have loved to have done.

"I'm sorry, baby. Just let me put this down."

Edward quickly made his way to the bedroom and set down the firewood. He brushed himself off and hurried back out to Bella who wasn't standing that far from the bedroom doorway. Edward gently pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I scared you, baby. I was hoping that you wouldn't wake up until after I got back. I know you hate the thunder and lightening."

Bella sighed into his chest.

"It's okay. I just got worried when I called for you and you didn't answer. I'm getting better about the whole thunder and lightening thing, babe, after all, I have been without you for nine months out of the year for the last four years."

Edward chuckled.

"Aww, baby, can you at least pretend that it still frightens you, just for today? We can snuggle up together and watch movies and I'll protect you from the thunder," Edward pouted, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Oh, Edward," Bella giggled. "You always protect me, baby. I really like the sound of snuggling up and watching movies all day though. Does that mean that we get to wear our jammies all day?"

"We can," Edward smiled. "Or we can wear nothing at all."

The next morning, Edward and Bella packed up her Jetta to head home to Forks. Bella had just gone back into the house to make sure they hadn't left anything behind when Edward wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to his chest. She could feel his erection at the small of her back as he smiled into the crook of her neck.

"Edward … you're terrible. I'm already finding it difficult to walk this morning." Bella giggled.

"Mmm, that's good, baby." Edward smirked. "That means I did something right. I wanted to give you something to remember this weekend by, since I won't have you to myself all day everyday for the next couple of weeks."

* * *

Aside from a few trips and helping Emmett and Rosalie move into their new home, Bella was enjoying a relatively relaxing summer. After leaving the cabin in Leavenworth, Bella and Edward went to Seattle to stay with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice for a few days so they could help Emmett and Rosalie move. Emmett was traveling and Alice had to work, so Rosalie was depending on their help.

"Bella, do you think you and mom can handle waiting at the house for the furniture delivery to come?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, you just need to let us know what's coming and what goes where," Bella replied.

With a list in hand, Renee and Bella waited for the furniture to be delivered while Rose stayed at the apartment with Charlie, Edward, Jasper and her Dad loading all their things from there onto the moving truck.

Bella spent a few extra days with Rose, helping her to unpack and settle into her new home. Much to Bella's delight, they had bought a house with a pool and hot tub and Rose was more than willing to sit and enjoy a little leisure and girly time with Bella.

"Thanks for staying to help me, Bella. I know you wanted to spend most of your time relaxing, but I really appreciate it," Rosalie said as she passed Bella a glass of lemonade.

"Oh, Rose, I'm happy to do it. I just didn't want to do anything this summer that had to do with school. The last year has been so stressful. It was a lot for me being so far away from home and getting used to a new place. It helped that Edward wasn't so far away if I needed him, but I tried so hard not to be that needy, clingy girl, you know?"

Rosalie understood Bella completely. It had been hard on her when Emmett started playing for the Tacoma Rainiers and now it was even harder that he was playing for the Mariners. More often than not he was traveling for away games and on his days off, he still went to the baseball stadium to practice.

* * *

Emmett had a few days off the week before Jasper's birthday and they had all made plans to go camping in Mt. Rainier National Park together to celebrate.

Until they left for that trip, Edward and Bella spent their time in Forks with their parents. Renee was happy to have Bella home for more than a few days, even though she spent her days at work. Charlie worked the day shift so that he could spend the evenings with his wife and daughter.

"So how's school Baby Girl?" Charlie asked.

"It's great, Dad. I really enjoyed all of my classes and my professors this past year. Some were easy and some were really challenging, but that's what made them great. I wouldn't learn anything if I didn't feel challenged."

"That's great, sweetheart. How is your job? You're going to work for the Jensen's again aren't you?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, they've offered me their guest house to live in and I'll watch the girls afterschool everyday. I can ride my bike to and from school, so it will work out perfectly."

"That almost sounds too good to be true, Baby Girl. Just make sure that you stay on top of your studies. School comes before work, do you understand?"

Bella laughed.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Sweetie, what's going to happen when Edward wants to come up to Boston to visit? Are the Jensen's okay with him staying in the guest house?"

Bella nodded.

"Yeah, they're okay with him staying there. They really like him, and he gets along great with the girls. I just don't know how often he'll be able to come up to Boston with the demands of his Master's program."

Charlie and Renee both nodded in agreement with Bella.

"Sweetheart, you should go over and spend some time with Esme. She misses you so much." Renee suggested as she and Bella cleared the dinner table.

"I will, Mom, I miss her too. Actually, Carlisle is off tomorrow and he and Edward are going to the batting cages for a while, so I think I'll spend some time with Esme then, without the boys around."

Bella did spend the next afternoon with Esme, drinking tea and chatting. Like Renee, Esme found she greatly missed the sounds of her children filling her home.

"I almost wish that I lived closer to Lizzie, I really miss having a little one around and she's going to have both the new little one and Sophie," Esme said, dreamily.

Bella giggled.

"She'll have her hands full, that's for sure. But she's going to make a great mom. I'm so excited for her and Alec. They are so happy together."

Esme nodded.

"They are. Lizzie deserves to be happy. She spent eleven years in a relationship that went absolutely nowhere. Now she's married and happy with a baby on the way and a new stepdaughter to love."

Esme hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Esme. You can ask me anything."

"Do you see yourself and Edward getting married?"

Bella blushed seven shades of red and giggled.

"God, I hope so. We've even talked about it a couple of times, but I think we want to wait until I'm done with school. Honestly, I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

Esme beamed hearing Bella speak so lovingly of her son. Esme had asked Edward the same question regarding Bella and the smile that came across his face before he answered her was all she needed, not the verbal assurance.

Bella was happy that she'd spent the afternoon with Esme gabbing and chatting about everything from school, jobs, and monotonous tasks to the handsome bronze haired man they both loved so much.

* * *

The second week in July, Edward and Bella left with Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie for their short camping trip. Emmett was only off for three days, but it was three days he wanted to spend with his friends and sister.

It was only a little over an hour outside of Seattle to Mount Rainier National Park where they had planned on camping for a few days. They could have gone to the cabin in Leavenworth, but the boys had all wanted to go camping. It was something they did every summer with Charlie and Carlisle growing up, but they hadn't gone since they all started college.

They spent three days hiking, fishing and enjoying each other's company. Emmett thanked them profusely for helping Rosalie move all their things into their new house and hoped that they would come to one of his home games that weekend. Edward and Bella had planned on staying in Seattle for a few days after they returned from the camping trip. Rosalie graciously invited them to stay with her and Emmett again since Alice and Jasper still had not put a bed in the guest room at the apartment.

Bella was happy to have a few more days with her brother even if he had to spend quite a bit of time practicing with the team. In just a little over a month, Bella and Edward would be returning to New York for a week before Bella went back to Boston.

"Baby Bell, promise me you'll come to the game the night before you guys have to leave," Emmett pleaded.

"Of course we will, Em. We wouldn't miss it."

True to her word, Bella did go to Emmett's game the night before she and Edward went back to New York. Edward happily escorted her and they sat with Rosalie in her family's luxury box.

Grandma Ginny welcomed them the following evening as they let themselves into what used to be Aunt Liz's Central Park West apartment. It was now Edward's Central Park West apartment. All of his things had been moved from his room into the Master Suite, and the remaining three rooms were made up once again as guest rooms. Grandma Ginny had taken the liberty of decorating Edward's room the same as it had been previously, only now it was larger and had a bathroom attached to it. She had also made arrangements to purchase the lovely mahogany baby grand piano that sat in the living room as a belated graduation gift for Edward.

"Edward, sweetheart, are you sure that you won't get too lonely here all by yourself? You're welcome to use the guest rooms for roommates if you'd like," Grandma Ginny suggested.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Everyone I knew has pretty much moved on, very few decided to pursue their Master's."

Grandma Ginny nodded.

"Well, there will be plenty of space for Bella to come and visit, that's for sure."

They all chuckled as Bella blushed, knowing that Bella wouldn't be occupying any of the guest rooms when she came to visit.

Edward and Bella spent much of Bella's week in New York laying in the grass that surrounded the lake in Central Park. It had become one of Bella's favorite places in the city since the first time she'd visited.

When they weren't spending lazy days in the park, Bella helped Edward organize the apartment and attempt to make it his own. It was rather empty after Aunt Liz moved out, taking her furniture and tsotchkes with her. All the walls were void of the beautiful photographs that had once adorned them. Grandma Ginny had seen to it that a new sofa, dining set, and several beds as well as a new flat screen TV and entertainment center had been purchased. Ginny very much wanted her grandson to be comfortable and happy.

Grandma Ginny left the same day that Edward and Bella left for Boston. Since Bella's classes started an entire week before Edward's, he decided that he'd go home with Bella to help her settle into the Jensen's guest house. Bella was sad to say goodbye to their lazy days in the park, but eager to get another year of school underway.

The Jensen's were delighted to have Bella back, and had taken extra care in making their guest house comfortable for her. It had all the amenities of an apartment, a large bedroom with an en suite bath, a laundry room, a decent sized kitchen with a breakfast nook, and a comfortable living room complete with a fireplace. Everything in the guest house was new as it had been previously unused. Bella didn't have words for everything her adopted family had done for her.

"We thought we'd make it nice for you. We knew that Edward was coming and that he'll probably come up on weekends when he has the chance, and we just really didn't want you to feel like you're at work all the time," Tracey explained.

"Tracey, this is gorgeous, but you really didn't have to go to all this trouble for me. I'd be happy with a futon to sleep on, a chair to sit in and a lamp to read with."

"Bella, really it was no trouble. We had been meaning to do something with this guest house for a long time, you just happened to be a good reason to do it sooner than later."

Tracey smiled at Bella and Edward and left them to settle into the guest house.

Once again, Bella fell into an easy routine with the girls. She and Edward spent a lot of time with them reading and going to see some of their favorite things in the city.

The evening before Edward returned to New York, he took Bella to a concert in the park. Bella spent the afternoon making a picnic dinner, and they enjoyed the evening spread out on a blanket, listening to the music and reveling in each other's company as Bella sat between Edward's outstretched legs with her back to his chest.

"Was your summer all that you wanted it to be, beautiful girl?"

"Mmm, it was perfect."

"I have to agree with you, baby. I hate to see it end. I really don't want to say goodbye to you tomorrow afternoon." Edward admitted, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face into Bella's hair.

"Edward … you're not saying goodbye. It's a see you later, remember? After all, you'll be back in a couple weeks for my birthday right?"

Edward sighed.

"I really want to come back up for your birthday, Bella, but I just don't know that I'll be able to. I won't know what my schedule is like until I meet with my advisor on Tuesday. I tried to see if Dr. Miller knew anything, but he's as clueless as I am. As long as I'm not scheduled to be somewhere the weekend after your birthday, I'll be here, you know that."

Bella nodded. The thought of spending her birthday without Edward or any of the rest of her family made Bella incredibly sad, tears welling up in her cinnamon eyes.

"Bella, baby, don't cry," Edward pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just that … last year you made my birthday so very special. You've spoiled me and now the thought of being alone for my birthday just makes me really sad."

Edward took Bella back home and spent the evening showing her how much he loved her and doing his best to erase the sadness the first semester of the new school year had brought them.

* * *

Their collective schedules kept them apart the weekend after Bella's birthday. Edward had to participate in a Master's workshop, and Bella spent the weekend watching the girls while the Jensen's attended a funeral out of town and working on a project that was due the following Monday. Bella was so busy she didn't have time to think about her sadness over being 'alone' on her birthday.

Edward's free time that weekend, he'd spent with Esme who had flown in for the birth of Aunt Liz's baby. Victoria Elizabeth Marino came into the world on September fifteenth after several hours of hard labor.

Edward called Bella to tell her the news as soon as Esme had called and told him. Bella promised that she would try and come down the first weekend she had a chance to see the baby and asked Edward to give Aunt Liz and little Victoria her love.

Bella didn't get a chance to go to New York until the second weekend in October and even then she took a massive amount of homework with her. Edward met her at Penn Station and they immediately went to the library so that Bella could try to find some information she needed for a paper. Saturday morning they went to see Aunt Liz, Alec, Sophie and the new baby, but they had to be back in the city in time for Edward to attend a concert that evening.

Bella sighed as Edward came out of the bedroom and buried her nose back into the book she was perusing.

"You look so handsome in a tux, Edward."

"Thanks, baby. Are you sure you can't take a break for a couple hours to come to the concert?"

The original plan was for Bella to attend Edward's concert that evening, but she hadn't been able to find all the information she needed the night before at the library, so she was attempting to modify her paper she was working on to make up for it.

"I'd love to do that, babe, but I'm so stressed out about this paper. Just my luck that I'd get stuck with something like this the weekend I wanted to go to your concert. I'm so sorry, Edward."

Edward looked down and could see the tears forming in Bella's eyes and he reached down to her just as they were falling down her cheek.

"You need a break, sweet girl. You've been at this since we got back from Aunt Liz's this afternoon. Go put on a pretty dress and those sexy shoes of yours and come with me. I promise that as soon as we get home I'll help you with your paper and we'll stay up all damn night if we have to."

Edward tugged Bella's arm and pulled her up off the sofa and nudged her toward the bedroom while he saved the work on her laptop and shut it down.

The relaxing classical music was just what Bella needed that evening. It gave her an hour and a half of not having to think about her paper. As they walked home in the chilly October air, Bella had another idea for her paper that ended up being her saving grace as Edward helped her find the resources she needed to back up the information she'd found on the internet.

"Baby, what would I ever do without you?" Bella asked softly as she crawled into bed with Edward.

"Mmm, beautiful girl, you don't ever have to think about that. I love you so much, my Bella, there isn't anything or anyone that I could ever want more than you," Edward replied, softly kissing her temple.

"You were right, you know. Going to your concert tonight really helped me. I stopped thinking so hard about my paper and it gave me a better perspective, and helped me write a much better paper."

"I'm glad, baby. You were getting too stressed out over it and I don't ever want to see you like that, so I'm glad I talked you into coming with me. I also like knowing that you're sitting there waiting for me when I'm finished playing."

Bella returned to Boston the following afternoon, anxious to turn in the paper she'd worked so hard on first thing Monday morning.

* * *

Before they knew it, Thanksgiving was upon them. Bella and Edward were both so thankful that it was nearly the end of the semester. It had been a rough semester for both of them. Bella had to drop one class just so she wouldn't fail the others she was taking. Her interpretive literature class was kicking her ass and she decided she'd try and take it again as a summer course when she wasn't taking so many other courses. Edward was working on his thesis and was so busy with Master classes and mandatory concerts that he hardly had any time to go to Boston, and he often found himself aching to be with Bella. It was pure torture for him to be so close to her yet so far away at the same time. Just like they had always done, Bella and Edward spent as much time chatting on the phone, texting and emailing as they could. Their communication was the balm that soothed their aching hearts when they couldn't be together.

Aunt Liz invited them to come to her house for Thanksgiving since they had decided not to return to Forks. It wasn't a decision they had come to lightly. Bella desperately missed her mom, dad and brother, but Aunt Liz and Alec felt like family to her and she'd take the warmth that family brought her any way she could get it.

Thanksgiving morning, Bella sat on the sofa holding little Victoria.

"See, pretty girl, one day when you're older, Cousin Edward and I will take you to see those big balloons. If you think they look big on TV you should see what they look like up close."

Edward and Aunt Liz stood in the doorway watching Bella and the baby. Aunt Liz looked over at Edward and smiled as she gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look holding that baby, sweet girl?" Edward asked, as he quietly made his way into the living room.

"Edward … it's not nice to sneak up on girls when they're having such an important conversation. I was just going to tell Miss Victoria about Curious George and the Man in the yellow hat."

Edward chuckled.

"Ahh yes, very important conversation, sweet girl."

Bella smiled down at Victoria sweetly.

"Every little girl needs to know about silly little monkeys, little old ladies who whisper hush, a little boy with a purple crayon, Sam and his ham, how a rag doll marries a broom handle, how a bear can hide in mud from a swarm of angry bees, and most importantly … how rain makes applesauce. Isn't that right, sweet girl?" Bella crooned.

Edward leaned down and kissed Bella's head softly.

"You're going to be a great teacher and an incredible mother someday, Bella."

"I miss our families," Bella whispered.

"I know, baby. Christmas will be here before we know it and you and I will go home together. It won't be much longer, sweet girl."

Bella nodded, curling into Edward's embrace as they cradled little Victoria between them.

* * *

**A/N: A lot going on in this chapter. Bella started her second year of college, Edward started his Master's program, Jasper and Rosalie started their internship, and Alice started her massage therapy internship. This chapter was difficult to write, hence the delay. I didn't want to put something out that I wasn't happy with, so after revising until I was blue in the face, I hope it was worth the wait! = ) Next week: Christmas, and the rest of the school year for Bella and Edward! Reviews get a sneak peek at the next chapter! =)**

**My writing partner and beta twimom817 and I have posted our entry for the Love of a Man in Uniform contest titled Anchor my Heart. Please check it out. http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7239581 / 1 / ( Just remove the spaces.)**

**We also have an entry in the Hot Summer Nights contest, it's anonymous so I can't tell you which one it is, but there aren't an overwhelming amount of entries as of yet, so check them out! http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2957093 / HotSummerNights** **(again, remove the spaces)**

**Oopsie! Because I totally forgot the first time around: The following belong to their prospective owners, not me! They are just my favorite children's books and deserve credit!  
**

**Curious George - H.A. Rey**

**Goodnight Moon - Margaret Wise Brown**

**Harold and the Purple Crayon - Crockett Johnson**

**Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss**

**The Wedding Procession of the Rag Doll and the Broom Handle and Who was In it - Carl Sandberg**

**Winnie the Pooh - A.A. Milne**

**Rain Makes Applesauce - Julian Scheer  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer, everything Perfect Game belongs to me. = )**

**As ever, a HUGE thanks to twimom817 for beta'ing. You rock bb!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

Two weeks had never passed so slowly for Bella. She was anxious for the semester to be over and to be on her way home to Forks for the holidays. Edward was anxious because he knew how much Bella wanted to go home, and it was hard for him; he'd give her anything she wanted, but this one thing was completely out of his control.

Bella and Edward arrived in Forks on a very rainy night in mid-December. Bella was looking forward to going to the hospital the next morning with Emmett who had taken over Charlie's role of 'Santa'.

"Ready to be my little elf, Baby Bell?" Emmett chuckled.

"Definitely _Santa_."

Rosalie and Edward had tagged along to help out while Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme all watched from the doorway.

"I don't know who's happier, Emmett and Bella or the kids." Carlisle chuckled.

"That's a crapshoot, my friend." Charlie grinned as he clapped Carlisle on the shoulder and they watched as their children handed out gifts to the little ones in the children's ward.

Later that afternoon, Bella was sitting at the breakfast bar in the Cullen's kitchen sipping tea with Esme.

"You know, Bella. The Winter Festival is going on in Port Angeles, you kids should go, after Alice and Jasper get here."

"Gosh, we haven't been to that in a couple years. That would be a lot of fun."

Alice squealed of course when Bella suggested the festival to her and Jasper when they'd arrived that afternoon. Alice, Bella and Rosalie spent a few hours of 'girly time' together that evening before the boys knocked on the door telling them they had to go if they wanted to see the Festival.

Bella walked out of Alice's room wearing a fuzzy, soft pink sweater, a pair of dark washed jeans and a pair of Uggs. Edward hated Uggs because they were so big and unattractive, but Bella loved them because they kept her feet warm and they were extremely comfortable. Living in the northeast, Bella found them to be her favorite things in the winter, besides her personal heater.

"You look beautiful, love." Edward smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely." Bella beamed back at him.

Emmett thoughtfully borrowed Renee's SUV so that everyone could ride together, and there certainly wasn't a lack of conversation on the way to Port Angeles. Emmett talked about baseball with Jasper and Edward adding in a comment every now and then. Rosalie talked about her internship with her uncle and how happy she was that Jasper and her would soon be able to start up a business of their own because everything was going so well. Alice talked about her job at the physical therapy center, she'd be earning her massage therapist certificate the following spring. Edward and Bella told them about school and their lives in New York and Boston.

They parked and walked through the streets, stopping at vendors and watching several local artisans work their magic. Emmett suddenly stopped in front of a booth selling novelty t-shirts.

"Hey, guys. Check this out. Eddie … we've GOT to get this for your mom."

Emmett held up a t-shirt that read 'Where's the cheese?'.

"Do you want to live to see your first anniversary?" Edward chuckled.

"I don't care … that's funny shit right there." Emmett laughed as he handed over the money for the shirt.

"Emmett Swan," Rosalie chided. "You're going to hell, you know that right?"

"Maybe so, babe, but I've got a condo there so it's okay."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

Bella had wandered to a nearby booth that was selling dream catchers.

"Whatcha looking at, baby?" Edward asked as he moved in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aren't they pretty?" Bella asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm, but not nearly as pretty as you."

Bella hadn't seen anyone at the booth and was hoping to ask how much they were.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. How are you guys? It's been a while."

Bella and Edward looked over to find Seth Clearwater grinning widely at them.

"Seth! Oh my God! How are you?" Bella asked as she leaned in to give him a hug.

"I'm good. Excellent actually," Seth answered as he shook Edward's hand. "I've been playing for the Diamondback's minor league team in Yackima. It's been a blast."

"That's great, Seth. Congratulations. You always were a great ball player. I wish you could have played with us when we were in school."

Edward and Bella spent the next few minutes chatting and catching up with Seth. He had heard that Emmett was playing for the Mariners and admitted that he was a little jealous that he wasn't on a minor team associated with them. Bella told him about Boston and how much she loved the north east, how nice it was to see color other than green. She admitted that she loved and missed Washington but that it would always be her home. Seth was impressed that Edward had received his bachelor's from Juilliard and was even more impressed that he was working on his Master's.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper joined them a little while later.

"Hey Seth! How are ya?" Emmett asked as if hardly no time had passed at all since he'd last seen him.

"Good Em! Nice to see you man," Seth said shaking Emmett's hand and greeting Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Are you just hanging out?" Emmett asked.

"No. I'm actually running this booth for my mom tonight. Making these dream catchers has become her hobby since my dad died. It's good for her, keeps her mind on other things, you know?"

Bella bought two dream catchers to take home to Rachael and Eva, and asked Seth to say hello to his mother for them before they resumed walking around the chilly streets.

Bella walked hand in hand with Edward, loving the feel of her hand in his even with gloves on. Not much conversation passed between the two; the silence between them was comfortable. Occasionally, Edward would find himself watching her with rapt attention, and Bella's warm smile was all the confirmation that he needed to know that she was happy.

"Shall we go get something to warm us up?" Edward asked softly.

"Mmm … a pumpkin spice latte sounds divine," Bella said with a smile.

The six friends found themselves a quiet corner in the coffee house, the girls perched on the boys' laps.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've really missed this," Jasper said sadly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This is really the first time that we've been able to spend more than a few days with each other," Rosalie pointed out.

Rosalie's uncle had closed their offices the week before and the week after Christmas, giving them ten days of paid vacation for Christmas. The physical therapy center also closed for the holidays, only Alice wouldn't be getting paid for her time off.

"Are we going up to the cabin this year?" Bella quietly asked.

"We can if you want to, love," Edward said with a smile.

Bella looked around at everyone else.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other and nodded vehemently.

"Em, Rose? Are you guys in?" Edward asked.

Emmett looked at Rosalie apologetically.

"I know it's our anniversary, babe, but we've gone up there every year for God knows how long. Can we really change that now?"

Rosalie took Emmett's face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"Of course we can't change it. I'd rather spend the evening celebrating with friends."

Edward cut in, telling them about the little restaurant that he'd taken Bella to over the summer and suggested that maybe for New Year's Eve they make reservations at one of the nicer local restaurants.

"There's supposed to be a really good Italian restaurant there too, we can try that if you guys would rather do that," Edward offered.

"Let's just go and we'll decide when we get there," Emmett suggested.

"Em, it's New Year's Eve for crying out loud. We need to call and make reservations," Rosalie chided.

"How about this," Alice piped in. "I'll take care of making the reservations so you two can focus on each other for your anniversary and it will be wonderful."

Rosalie and Emmett grinned at each other.

"Done."

Bella was so happy that their yearly trip to the mountain cabin had been easily planned. Esme was so happy to hear that they were planning on going. Of course she had asked Edward about it long before Christmas and he told her that someway, somehow he'd like to get Bella up there for New Years.

Esme had spent two months in the fall renovating the cabin and upgrading everything from the kitchen and bathrooms to purchasing new furniture and linens for all the rooms to having the fireplaces refaced. Esme was ecstatic at the finished product, eagerly showing pictures of the finished product to Edward when he arrived home.

"Baby, you're gonna love the renovations to the cabin, I can't wait to take you there," Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

The next few days passed quickly. Bella shopped with her mom and helped bake cookies and breads with Esme. She even went down to the police department and spent a few hours with Charlie while he worked on his never ending pile of paperwork.

"Thanks for coming to spend a few hours with me Baby Girl, I was planning on taking a few days off next week, but your mom tells me that you kids are planning on heading up to Leavenworth again for a few days," Charlie said as he filed some of his paperwork.

"Yeah we are. We all used to go every year and now you, mom, Carlisle and Esme stay home and let us go."

"Well, Baby Girl, someone has to work and pay the bills. Mom and I provide you with spending money. If you don't want it, we can always take a vacation of our own. Your mom is always telling me how she wants to go to Hawaii." Charlie smirked.

"Daddy … I appreciate every thing that you and Mom do for me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I just wish I could see you more, that's why I'm here now.

"Aww, baby. I miss you too. More than you could ever know. The house is way too quiet without you and Emmett there. Now, I know for a fact that your mom is off for the next two days, and I know how much you love to be with Edward, but try to spend a good part of those two days with her, please?"

Bella nodded.

"I will, Daddy. I'll see you tonight. I'm heading to the store and then I'm going to make dinner for everyone."

"Everyone?" Charlie asked.

"You, Mom, Emmett, Rose and Edward. See you when you get home, Daddy."

Bella kissed him on the cheek and waved to the other officers milling about the station as she made her way to the door.

Edward was just taking the chicken parmesan out of the oven for Bella when Charlie pulled into the driveway. The smell of his daughter's cooking assaulted his senses as he walked in the door.

"Damn, Baby Girl, I've missed you and your marinara sauce," Charlie chuckled.

"No shit, Dad. Me too," Emmett piped in.

"All right, all right. We know you guys have missed more than Bella's amazing marinara. She's worked all afternoon on dinner, so let's sit and enjoy it before it gets cold," Renee chided.

"This looks really good, Bella. I know you've made this before but it seems so much more elaborate," Rosalie noted.

"Thanks, Rose. It's because I'm so used to cooking for the Jensen's, I've been experimenting with different things. It gives me something to do other than studying and it's really relaxing, actually."

Bella assumed that they were all enjoying the meal that she'd so lovingly prepared because only moans of happiness were coming from them.

"Dinner was amazing, baby. Thank you for inviting me over," Edward whispered as Bella walked him out to his car.

After dinner, they had just sat around the table talking over the tiramisu that Bella had also made. Renee enjoyed having her kids home. Even if they really weren't kids anymore, she cherished every moment she had with them.

Carlisle was working the night shift at the hospital, and Alice was with Jasper at his parent's house for the evening, so Edward was going home a little early to spend some time with his mom.

"You're welcome, handsome. Thank you for coming. I know it was time that you could have been with your mom. Tell her I'll see her bright and early Saturday morning, okay?"

Edward nodded as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Bella. Text me before you go to sleep?"

"I will. I love you too, Edward."

Bella watched him drive away before going back into the house. She found her brother sitting on the porch swing.

"Em, geez you scared me. What are you doing out here?" Bella asked.

"I wanted a few minutes with my lil sis. Is that a crime?" Emmett smiled.

"No," Bella laughed. "I guess it's not."

Bella quickly ducked into the house to grab a blanket and returned to sit on the swing with Emmett.

"How's school really going?" Emmett asked quietly.

"It's going good, Em. Honestly. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

Emmett nodded.

"How are you and Edward?"

Bella smiled widely.

"Edward and I are great. This semester was hard on us, you know that, but we're good. What we have together is amazing, and it just gets better everyday."

"I guess I don't have to ask if he's taking good care of you then, because apparently from the smile on your face, he is."

"Em, you don't ever have to worry about Edward being good to me. I know it didn't seem that way in the beginning, but we were both new at the whole relationship thing, but we've been together almost five years, Em. You know what that's like. How long have you and Rose been together?"

"Seven years," Emmett admitted sheepishly.

"See? Things weren't always good for you guys in the beginning either, but you worked it out. I just can't believe that you guys have been married for a year almost."

"I know. Besides my family and my career, she's the best thing in my life, Baby Bell."

"I know, Em. I'm so happy for you, and I'm incredibly proud of you."

They spent a few more minutes talking outside in the chilly air. They made plans to go to Seattle the next day with Renee. Rose was going to spend the day with her dad, while Emmett, Renee and Bella went shopping.

Three days later, on a cold, misty Christmas Eve morning, Bella drove over to the Cullen's. Esme greeted her warmly at the door.

"Bella, sweetheart!"

"Good morning, Esme," Bella said as she hugged her.

"Edward is still asleep, and Carlisle is working. Alice is at Jasper's, so it's just you and me this morning, sweetie."

Bella nodded and hung her coat in the closet.

"I've got water on for tea, and I just pulled cinnamon rolls out of the oven," Esme explained.

"They smell wonderful. What's on our agenda for today?"

"Well, I thought we'd make a fresh batch of sugar cookies, some fruit tartlets and a rum cake for dessert tonight. How does that sound?"

"Delicious. Gosh, I've missed cooking with you, Esme," Bella giggled.

Together they measured out the ingredients for the sugar cookies and had the dough done in no time at all. Esme covered it carefully and placed it in the fridge. Once that was done, she made them both a cup of tea and took out plates for the cinnamon rolls.

"Mom? Is that cinnamon rolls I smell?"

Edward, disheveled with sleep, entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

Bella couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. She especially loved him in the morning when he first woke up. His voice was gravelly and deep, his hair always a riotous mess and he was at his cuddliest first thing in the morning. Bella wished for a moment that she had skipped making cookies with Esme so she could have slipped into Edward's bed and snuggled with him.

"Yes, son," Esme giggled. She was well aware that Bella was ogling her son.

"You're far too good to me, Mom," Edward said as he lightly hugged her and kissed her on the head.

"Good morning, beautiful girl," Edward whispered to Bella as he leaned over to kiss her temple and then sat next to her at the breakfast bar.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Since when did you become a morning person, Miss Swan?"

"I'm not. You know that I always help your mom on Christmas Eve morning."

"I know, sweet girl. She loves having you help her."

Esme smiled.

"I really do. I love that at least one of my daughters likes to help me cook. So what are you up to today, son?"

"Well, Em called and woke me up actually. He wants to go to the Res and play ball for a couple hours. Apparently, Seth called and said he had a few guys rounded up to play and wanted to know if we wanted to come, so I said yeah."

"That sounds like fun, honey. It'll be like old times. Just be careful and watch the weather, okay? There is supposed to be a storm coming in this afternoon. Don't be too late either. We are having a nice sit down dinner tonight, and we'd all appreciate it if you and Emmett didn't come to the dinner table caked in mud."

"All right, Mom. We won't be late. You two have a good day cooking."

Edward leaned over to kiss Bella chastely before taking his plate to the sink.

"Bye, baby. Have fun with the boys, and tell Seth hi for me." Bella smiled as he left the room.

Esme and Bella worked all morning, getting cookies made, and the cake for dessert. They put together some of the side dishes for dinner and got everything prepped so all they had to do was put the roast in the oven. Once that was done, they sat on the sofa together and watched _It's a Wonderful Life._

Carlisle had come home a couple hours prior and went to nap for a few hours. Renee and Rosalie came and joined them just as the movie was starting. Edward came home about an hour later, shaking snowflakes off his coat.

"Edward Anthony! Look at the mess you've made!" Esme whisper-yelled, pointing at the mud and melted snow on the floor of the foyer.

"Sorry, mom. I'll clean it up," Edward apologized. "Emmett should be here in a bit, he just went home to clean up first."

Edward toed off his boots and carried them to the mud room. Bella followed behind him.

"Just leave them and I'll take care of them, Edward."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and curled into his embrace.

"Edward … you're freezing."

"Mmmhmm, and you're so very warm, sweet girl."

Edward's chest was so cold against her, but Bella couldn't bring herself to release him just yet.

"Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

"I just fucking missed you today, Edward."

"I fucking missed you too, baby," Edward said, kissing the top of her head. "I should go clean up the floor and then go take a shower and clean myself up."

Bella nodded.

"You worry about you, and I'll clean up the floor, okay?" Bella offered.

"Baby, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do, because the sooner you go upstairs and clean up, the sooner you can come back down and snuggle on the sofa with me."

The snow continued coming down heavier and heavier outside. Charlie called to say that he was called to the scene of an accident and wouldn't be able to make it for dinner, but he hoped to get there at some point and asked them to save him some dinner. Alice was staying over at the Whitlock's since Nate was home on leave and had brought his girlfriend Holly home to meet his family.

Bella helped Esme get their dinner on the table, as everyone gathered to enjoy the evening together. Everyone appreciated the holidays and were happy to share in the love and laughter they brought with them.

Later that evening, Renee, Emmett and Rosalie said their goodbyes. Bella was going to stay with Edward at his request and Renee's urging.

"Come on, sweet girl. Let's change into something comfy and watch our movie."

Edward led Bella up to his bedroom and handed her a t-shirt and a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants. They changed quickly and made their way back downstairs to the family room where Carlisle and Esme were waiting with a bowl of popcorn and the remote control.

He kissed the top of Bella's head as she snuggled into him, pulling a throw blanket over her legs.

It was close to midnight when the movie ended. Bella stood and stretched while Edward folded the blanket and draped it over the sofa. He took her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. She slipped off the pajama pants and crawled into bed next to him.

"Sleepy, sweet girl?"

"Mmm, a little bit," Bella hummed as she reached up to kiss him softly on the lips.

Edward kissed her back, softly gliding his tongue along her bottom lip. He grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him, close enough that she could feel his steel erection between them.

Bella reached between them and grazed his cock, adding a little more pressure as he moaned into her mouth.

"Fuck, Bella. That feels so good."

Edward snaked his hands up under the oversize t-shirt that Bella was wearing and ran his hands up and down the silky skin of her back and sides.

Bella gently pushed Edward until he was on his back and she straddled his knees, hooking her fingers in his boxer briefs and tugged them down until he could kick them off.

Taking his cock in her hand, Bella stroked him firmly and bent down to capture the liquid that was seeping from it. Edward watched as she licked the top of his cock and then licked her own lips as if to savor the flavor of him.

"Fuck, baby," Edward groaned. "Come here."

As much as Edward wanted her to continue to lick and suck on his cock, the truth was that they hadn't been together since they came home, and he truly missed her.

Bella slowly crawled up his body, brushing soft kisses up Edward's body as she went. She reverently ran her fingers across his chest over the ripples of muscle that he somehow managed to maintain, and finally up to his strong shoulders. Bella peppered kisses all over his jaw before working her way to his lips.

Edward ran his hands up the back of her thighs, over her bottom before resting them on her hips. He brushed his fingers lightly over the lace and satin panties that covered her before tugging them down as she had done to him.

Bella giggled as Edward struggled to get her panties off and she broke their mutual kisses to finish removing them. She straddled his hips once again, capturing his erection between them. Bella grinded her hips against him, creating the friction she needed so desperately.

"Oh, Edward. I need you. Feel what you do to me?" Bella whispered as she nuzzled his ear.

Edward grasped her hips and gently lifted her before guiding her down over his aching cock. Bella whimpered as he filled her completely.

Reaching down and finding her hands with his, Edward twined their fingers.

"Sit up, baby. Use my hands to push yourself up." Edward encouraged.

Bella did as Edward asked, whimpering again at the change in position and feeling him even deeper within her. When he was sure that she wouldn't teeter he let go of her hands and tugged at the bottom of the t-shirt she was still wearing.

"This needs to come off, it's covering up way too much of your beautiful body, baby."

Bella reached down and pulled the t-shirt up and off her body. Although they'd been together so many times before, this was a new position and she felt so very exposed. Edward's hands never left her hips as he rubbed circles across them with his thumbs.

"So beautiful," Edward murmured as he ghosted his hand across Bella's taut stomach and up her torso between the valley of her breasts.

Placing her hands on his chest, Bella lowered herself to hover over Edward once again, needing to feel his warm chest against hers as she began to move herself up and down his cock.

"You feel so good inside me, Edward. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby," Edward grunted as he met her movement thrust for thrust.

The sensation of being inside her again after being without her for so long was almost overwhelming for Edward. He carefully rolled them so he was hovering over Bella so that he could control the pace. He wanted to worship her as he had done so many times before, each kiss and each whisper filled completely with his love and adoration for her.

Bella ran her fingers through his thick hair, rememorizing the feel of it and the weight of him above her and inside her. Edward slowed his thrusts to a near agonizing pace, swiveling his hips so that Bella could feel all of him deep inside her.

"Oh, God, Edward … that feels…."

Bella whimpered beneath him as he picked up his pace again, knowing that he had brought her right to the edge, and he wasn't ready for her to fall until he could tumble over with her. He could feel the muscles contracting in his stomach and he could definitely feel Bella's walls beginning to flutter around him. Edward thrust into her once more and he felt her clench around him just as he stilled his movement and released into her, seeing white as he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to control the feeling that was washing over him.

With her arms wrapped firmly around him, Bella held Edward to her, not ready to remove his weight from her body.

"Bella …" Edward whispered. "I'm not going anywhere, baby, but I need to move.

Whimpering again from the loss of him, Bella curled into his chest once he'd gotten comfortable after laying down next to her. Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He watched her face as her eyes became heavy and she began to drift off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

Edward drove Bella home the following morning, after they enjoyed an early breakfast with his parents. They were going to wait and open gifts later in the afternoon when both Bella and Alice returned.

Emmett was impatiently waiting in the living room when Bella and Edward walked in the door.

"It's about damn time, I thought you guys were never going to get here!" Emmett huffed.

"Emmett Charles Swan! How old are you? Five?" Rosalie chided.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Em." Bella grinned. "I can only imagine how anxious you are to open all that underwear that is awaiting you under the tree."

Emmett looked at Bella in shock.

"Are you serious? I've waited all morning for … underwear?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"You know what they say man, when you stop believing in Santa, you get underwear." Edward chuckled.

"Fu …" Emmett started.

"Emmett, if you even think about finishing that sentence, I'll kick you so hard my grandkids will feel it. Got it, son?" Charlie scowled.

"Yeah, Pop, I got it."

Renee brought out a tray of coffee and they all settled in to open their gifts.

"No way!" Rosalie squealed. "You guys got us a three night stay at Abendblume? I've heard that place is amazing! Thank you so much."

Bella smiled.

Abendblume Pension was a European Style country inn, located about 20 minutes from the Cullen's cabin in Leavenworth. It was well known for its luxurious, romantic charm.

"We figured that you guys needed a little time together for your anniversary and since we're all going up to the cabin, we thought that would be perfect. We can still spend part of New Year's Eve together." Bella explained.

"Thanks guys, that is awesome," Emmett said, hugging his mom and sister, and clapping his dad and Edward on the shoulder.

The men spent the early afternoon watching the football games on TV, while Bella put away her Christmas gifts and washed all the new clothes she had gotten.

Edward peeked in her room as she was folding her things and putting them in her dresser.

"Baby, we need to go soon. My mom wants to do gifts before everyone comes over for dinner."

Opening Christmas gifts with the Cullen's was always an experience. They always gave so much and expected so little in return.

Bella had gotten Edward tickets to a Broadway show that he'd been wanting to see, but hadn't made time for. She planned out the entire weekend, just hoping that it didn't interfere with his classes and work on his thesis.

Carlisle and Esme bought Bella airline tickets so she could spend more time with Edward that weekend than she did on the train.

Edward gave Bella another charm for her bracelet. This time it was a heart with diamonds around the perimeter of it. Bella loved it immediately, not fully grasping that Edward wanted to get diamonds on her anyway he could.

Christmas dinner was a rowdy affair. The Cullen's, Swan's and the Whitlock's all gathered around the table, and there was never a dull moment with that many people around – especially when Emmett was involved.

All the 'kids' made plans to leave Tuesday morning for the cabin, while the parents made their own plans for a quiet New Year's Eve.

Tuesday morning, Edward loaded up his Volvo with Bella's things as he waited for her to finish loading up a cooler full of things Renee had made to send with them. Alice and Jasper had already left, wanting to stop at their apartment in Seattle first to drop off all their Christmas gifts. Emmett and Rosalie had done the same thing on their way to the cabin as well. Bella kissed her parents goodbye and told them she'd see them before she left for Boston again.

"I can't wait to see what your mom had done to the cabin," Bella said softly.

"She showed me the pictures, from what I've seen it's really nice."

Even leaving later than the others, Bella and Edward were the first to arrive at the cabin.

"Oh, Edward. It's beautiful. I mean it was beautiful before, but now …."

Edward took her hand and led her into the master suite that they usually stayed in. What was once filled with shabby chic white washed furniture and brightly colored bedding was now filled with dark chocolate colored furniture. A king size sleigh bed with a slate blue comforter was now the focus of the room. A mocha colored chair and a half chaise sat in the corner by the fireplace which had been refaced with a pale, thin stacked stone.

Bella walked into the en-suite to find that it too had been renovated. Long gone were the marble floors, oversized garden tub and marble countertops. In its place was beautiful slate flooring, a larger, corner tub with whirlpool and jets, and sleek granite counters. The sinks were basins that sat on top of the counters, and the shower had been done in the same tile as the floor only in a smaller scale and several new showerheads were added.

"I don't know what to say…." Bella murmured. "Your mom did an amazing job."

"Mmmhmm, she sure did," Edward said, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist. "I can't wait to get you naked and into that tub."

"Mmm … promises, promises, handsome."

"Oh, I'll make good on that, don't you worry about that, sexy girl."

Their bubble was broken when they heard Emmett's loud voice asking why in God's green earth did Rosalie feel the need to pack everything except the kitchen sink.

Bella giggled.

"Maybe because she knew we already had a kitchen sink?" Edward asked as he and Bella went to help them bring in their things.

The weather was cold and snow continued to fall off and on while they were at the cabin. The boys were able to talk the girls into going out on the mountain a few times. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were more proficient on snowboards, while the girls chose the sleds. They felt there was much less risk of injury if they took the safe route. Bella had even talked Edward into going down the mountain on a sled with her. She felt warm and protected as he wrapped his body around her and they descended the mountain.

"Thank you for humoring me and taking the sled with me."

"Anything for you, sweet girl. You know that."

Bella blushed, but it was completely hidden by the redness from the cold weather.

"Let's go get you warmed up, love."

Edward made good on his promise to get Bella into the luxurious tub that afternoon.

"Baby, I want you to try something for me," Edward said softly, as he rubbed his thumbs along the apple of Bella's cheeks.

Bella was straddling him as they made love in the warm water of the bathtub.

"Anything …" Bella whispered almost unintelligibly.

"I want you to turn around. Sit just like you are now, but with your back to my chest."

"Edward …"

"Please, baby? For me? I'm right here."

Edward knew that he was pushing her, but he knew when too much was too much, and he hadn't gotten that far yet.

Bella sighed and turned to do as Edward asked. She moaned as he guided her to sink back over him.

"Oh God, Edward. That feels so good … you're so deep and I feel so … full. I didn't expect it to feel this way."

Edward grinned as he held her hips as she worked herself up and down his throbbing cock.

"Fuck, Bella. I can fucking feel all of you this way," Edward breathed. "Slow down, baby or I'm going to come."

"I can't. You feel too good, Edward."

Bella could feel him pulsing inside her as her own release crashed over him.

"Fuck!" Bella moaned.

Edward chuckled as he slowly rubbed circles over her back, allowing her to come down from her high.

"God, Edward. That was amazing." Bella smiled as she began to get up.

Edward held on to her, not sure if her legs were stable enough to hold her.

"Come on handsome, the water is cold. Besides, we can do that again … in bed."

Edward couldn't get himself out of the bathtub fast enough.

Hours later, Bella woke in Edward's arms, warm and happy and feeling completely loved. Edward had fallen asleep, but woke long before Bella, and he just laid there, his eyes never leaving her peaceful face.

"Hi," Bella whispered shyly.

"Hi. You okay?" Edward asked as he ghosted his fingers up and down her exposed arm.

"I'm perfect. Thank you."

"For what, baby?"

"Always making sure that I'm okay and that I'm happy."

Bella reached up and ran her thumb along Edward's jaw before kissing him ardently.

"Isabella …" Edward breathed. "I love you, I never want to hurt you or see you unhappy. I'll do everything I can just to see that beautiful smile on your face."

Bella had smiled widely at the sound of her full name crossing his lips. Edward didn't use it often, but when he did, it was like music to her ears.

"I love you too, Edward. I know you'd never do anything to purposely hurt me, especially when we make love. You make me so very happy, always."

Edward leaned down and kissed Bella again. He couldn't help his chuckle when her stomach growled.

"Let's get you fed, sweet girl."

Rosalie and Emmett were bustling around the kitchen making dinner for everyone when Bella and Edward emerged from their room.

"Have a good swim in the bathtub, Bella?" Rosalie giggled.

Bella blushed fiercely.

"Oh God, yes," Bella giggled.

The following day was New Year's Eve, and the girls decided they didn't want to stray far from the cabin until it was time for dinner. Emmett and Rosalie were planning on leaving a little bit earlier than everyone else so they could check into the inn, and then meet everyone for dinner.

Alice had indeed made reservations at a local Italian restaurant that she was sure they'd all enjoy.

Edward and Bella couldn't decide what they wanted so they ordered entrees they could share with each other, while everyone else had their minds made up as to what they wanted. While they nibbled on their appetizers, Emmett cleared his throat and raised his wine glass.

"Guys … first of all I want to thank you for sharing tonight with Rosalie and me. It means so much to us that you're here. Second of all, to my beautiful Rosie; thank you, babe for putting up with me this past year. I know it hasn't been easy with finishing school and me starting the major leagues and moving and being gone so much. I love you more than ever, babe. To great friends, and to my gorgeous wife, may we have many, many happy years ahead of us."

"Cheers!" They all chorused.

Because it was New Year's, the restaurant had a live band and offered dancing as a part of the evening's festivities after their patrons had finished dinner.

"Dance with me," Edward breathed into Bella's ear, after she'd finally pushed away her dessert plate.

Bella nodded and took his offered hand. Edward led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms, where she stayed for most of the evening.

They all said their goodbyes just after eleven o'clock. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper left together to go back to the cabin, while Rosalie and Emmett headed to the romantic little inn to enjoy their anniversary alone for a few days.

Once back at the cabin, they all changed into more comfortable attire, and Edward poured the girls both glasses of the sweet wine that Bella loved so much, while Jasper grabbed them both a bottle of beer and Alice chose a movie for them to watch.

"Aww, Ali Cat … The Notebook? Really?" Jasper whined.

"Ooh! I love that movie!" Bella said, taking her wine glass from Edward.

"Aww come on. Ed … you don't really want to watch a chick flick do you?"

Edward chuckled.

"Jazz, man, it's all about the things we do for the ones we love."

Jasper groaned as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Ooh! A toast before we start the movie because it's almost midnight!" Alice squealed.

"To great friends and good company. May our 2006 be filled with love, happiness and great success! Happy New Year, guys."

"Happy New Year!" Edward, Bella and Jasper chorused.

Just as the ball dropped, Edward kissed Bella lovingly and she snuggled into him.

"Happy New Year, my Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! **

**I've posted my one shot donation for Fandom for Tsunami – Unanswered Prayers, please check it out!**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7129533 /1/ Unanswered_Prayers**

**(just remember to remove the spaces!)**

**Also … I have posted a couple of outtakes for Perfect Game, while they're not key to the story, they're too good to miss out on!**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7034529 /1/ Perfect_Game_Outtakes**

**(again, just remember to remove the spaces!)**

**My writing partner Twimom817 and me have entered a one shot in the Hot Summer Nights contest – there are only four entries so far, so if you have a bit of time check those out as well!**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2957093 / HotSummerNights**

**Aaannnd one LAST pimpage …**

**Twimom817 and me entered the For the Love of a Man in Uniform Contest and we've posted our entry "Anchor My Heart" Check it out as well!**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7239581 /1/**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer, everything Perfect Game belongs to me. = )**

**A HUGE thanks to twimom817 for beta'ing, you ROCK!**

**I sincerely apologize in the delay in getting this out, but I'd rather post something that I'm happy with and I feel that is worth reading instead of something mediocre.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

January 2006

* * *

"Happy Anniversary, Isabella."

They were sitting in the quaint little restaurant they'd eaten dinner at the previous summer. Because it was mid-week there was no live piano music playing in the background, but the romantic ambience set the perfect mood.

"Happy Anniversary, handsome." Bella smiled back at Edward.

Edward's gift to Bella was an afternoon at the spa. They had gone together for a couples mud wrap, massage, rainshower and steam in the steam room. Edward also waited patiently while Bella got a manicure and pedicure.

After their relaxing afternoon, Edward had taken Bella to dinner.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day, Edward."

"You're so very welcome, sweet girl," Edward said, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

The next day, Bella and Edward packed up and headed back to Forks for a few days before they had to leave for the east coast again. Classes were starting bright and early on Monday morning, and by the end of the week, Bella was ready to get back to school.

As usual, Bella had to run to catch her connecting flight to Boston when they landed at La Guardia. Edward dutifully escorted her to the gate, kissing her ardently and telling her to call him when her plane got in to let him know she'd gotten there safely.

Knowing that she'd probably get his voice mail, Bella called him anyway, as soon as she'd gotten into the Jensen's car.

"_Hey, babe. I just wanted to let you know that I got here safe and sound. David came to pick me up and we're on our way back to the house. I love you, and I'll talk to you tomorrow after class."_

Edward hated that he'd missed her call, but he was exhausted by the time he'd gotten back to his apartment. When he finally retrieved the message, he realized that Bella was already in class, that he would indeed have to wait until after class at the end of the day. What he wasn't expecting was that he'd have to wait until the end of the week.

Bella was slammed with her classes and of course she'd resumed her job looking after the girls. More often than not, she'd find herself picking them up from the bus, just to take them back to the campus library with her so she could do research and they could do their homework. Edward unfortunately had a couple of evening classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and they learned very quickly that their schedules clashed even worse than they had the previous semester.

That weekend as Bella sat in her little living room of the Jensen's guest house, she sobbed as she talked to Edward on the phone.

"Edward, I hate the fact that I had to wait all week just to talk to you. I know we leave each other messages and texts, but this sucked. I just needed to hear your voice once outside of a message, but we didn't even have time for that."

"Baby, I know it sucked. I hated not being able to talk to you whenever I wanted. But it will get better, Bella. You know it's not always like this. The first week back is always rough. We'll make it through, we always do."

"I know. I just miss you so much and when I have a bad week like I did this week … you're the comfort I need and I didn't have that."

"Oh, Bella. Don't let it get that bad, baby. You know you can call me whenever you need to. Don't worry about waking me."

"I do worry, Edward. You need your sleep. I can't be selfish and take that from you when you have school to worry about also."

"Bella …" Edward groaned. "Just call me all right? It's killing me that you're so upset right now and I can't be there. Before you know it, baby, it'll be Valentine's Day and we're going to Martha's Vineyard again."

Bella perked up at the thought of a weekend at the Vineyard with Edward.

"Really?"

"Really, sweet girl. Now please, tell me what's gotten you so worked up this week."

Bella and Edward chatted for a few hours on the phone while Bella cooked, cleaned and did laundry. Edward was completely happy just listening to her ramble on and on about her week. By the time they hung up, Bella was in a much better frame of mind and felt she could focus on her studies.

The next few weeks really were better for Bella. She fell into a rhythm with her classes, as did Edward. He made every effort to be mindful of when she was in class and when she wasn't. Even if he only had two minutes to talk to her, he'd call.

The second week of February, Bella received an unexpected phone call from Emmett.

"Hey, Baby Bell! How are ya?"

"I'm all right. Classes are rough, but I expect I'll survive. How are you? Aren't you supposed to be at spring training?"

Emmett chuckled.

"I am, Baby Bell. I've been here a little over a week. I just called because I have some news for you."

"Oh?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bella was not at all prepared for what would come next.

"Rosie's pregnant!"

"Oh! Em, that's wonderful! How is she? Nevermind, I'll call and ask her myself. Oh, Em, I'm so excited for you guys."

Emmett laughed at Bella's excitement.

"Thanks, Baby Bell. Rosie's doing great. She just found out this morning. She's only about five weeks along, but she's so happy."

Bella and Emmett chatted for a few more minutes before Bella had to run to class and Emmett had to return to practice. Once Bella was out of class, she quickly called Edward to tell him the good news.

"Bella, you realize if she's five weeks, it's possible she got pregnant New Year's Eve?" Edward chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked. "That's got to count for something! That means the baby will be here in September?"

"Something like that, sweet girl. I have to go to class, baby. Talk to you later?"

"I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

Their weekend in Martha's Vineyard couldn't come soon enough. By the time it rolled around, Bella was eagerly waiting for a weekend away from school with Edward.

The Friday following Valentine's Day, Edward took the six o'clock a.m. train out of New York bound for Boston. He arrived in time to meet Bella outside of her morning class.

"Edward!" Bella squealed as she moved quickly toward him, jumping into his waiting arms.

"Bella," Edward breathed, for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"I've missed you so much, handsome."

"I've missed you too, beautiful girl. How is it that you get more beautiful every time I see you?"

Bella blushed furiously.

"Ahh … there it is. I've really fucking missed that gorgeous blush of yours. Shall we get out of here? I hear a beach house at the Vineyard calling our names."

"Mmm … I can't wait Edward. I just have to stop and drop something off at the student union."

Edward held her hand as they walked toward the student union. They stopped briefly for a coffee as they were leaving the campus. Once they'd picked up Bella's things from the guest house they were on their way.

Unfortunately, it was supposed to rain the entire weekend, but Bella and Edward didn't care. They stopped at the grocery store on their way and Bella picked up fixings for warm, hearty meals. While Bella unloaded the groceries, Edward built a fire in the fireplace. Once she had put all the groceries away, Bella began making a pot of chicken soup complete with homemade noodles.

"That smells great, baby. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, this just needs to cook a bit while the noodles sit out to dry. While that's cooking, I'm going to change into something warmer and far more comfortable."

Edward silently followed her into the bedroom and leaned in the doorway as she changed into a pair of warm sweat pants and his hooded sweatshirt.

"Enjoying the show, handsome?" Bella smirked.

"Mmm, that I am, beautiful girl."

"I'm really sorry about this weekend, Edward. Aunt Flo has freakish timing."

"It's okay, baby. I get to be with you, that's all I care about. As long as I can hold you in my arms, I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Really, baby. Don't get me wrong, making love to you is amazing, but I love just to have you in my arms."

"There isn't anywhere I'd rather be," Bella said, kissing him sweetly. "Now come on, let's go curl up on the sofa."

They spent the evening curled around each other on the sofa, watching movies and enjoying just being together. At one point the rain was pouring down so hard they lost electricity, so they moved to the bedroom, where once again, Edward built a fire in the hearth and they snuggled up and fell asleep.

Bella woke up some time in the middle of the night, feeling achy and sore. She tried not to jostle Edward as she slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to hunt for some pain pills. The room was cold and felt damp as the rain continued to pour outside. The only light in the room came from intermittent bouts of lightening.

"Bella? Baby, are you all right?"

"I needed some Advil. I'm coming back to bed. It's freezing in here, Edward."

He pulled back the blankets and welcomed her into the warmth.

"Cramps?"

"Mmmhmm, and my hips hurt."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'd offer you the heating pad, but I'm afraid we still have no electricity. Will you be warm enough if I get up to build us another fire?"

"Yeah," Bella whimpered.

Edward quickly made his way out of bed kissing Bella's temple as he went.

"I'll be right back, baby."

The next morning it was still raining, but the power had at least been restored and they were able to turn the heater on, and Bella was thankful that she was able to use her heating pad to ease her tummy woes.

It was a lazy, relaxing weekend for Edward and Bella, but they enjoyed every minute of it. Since Bella wasn't feeling too much better than she was when she woke in the middle of the night, Edward spent most of the day making sure she was comfortable, and getting her anything and everything she needed, even when she told him that his presence was all she required.

Sad that Sunday had come all too soon, Bella and Edward packed up their things and headed back to the city. Edward took the evening train back to New York with the promise that he would see Bella in a few weeks time, when she came down to use the tickets she had bought him for Christmas.

"I'll meet you at the airport, my love."

Bella nodded.

"Text me when you get home?"

"Of course I will, sweet girl. I love you."

"Love you too, Edward."

* * *

Three weeks later, Bella found herself waiting at Logan airport. Her flight had been delayed due to inclement weather. Four hours after her original flight time, her plane finally left the tarmac.

Tired and cold, Edward waited patiently for Bella at the baggage claim at La Guardia. Bella was definitely a sight for his sore eyes.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. Your parents meant well when they bought the ticket, but in hindsight it would have been better if I'd taken the train. I hope you got my message and didn't have to wait long."

"It's okay, baby. I didn't get your message until I was already on my way here, so I just sat and waited. I did get a little homework done while I was waiting, so that means I have less to do when we get home."

"Can we just pick up something for dinner on our way? I have a ton of homework too," Bella said, picking her bag up from the floor.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Edward smiled.

Once they made it back to the apartment, Edward carrying the Indian food they'd stopped for; he opened the door and ushered Bella in. She looked around for a bit before dropping her messenger bag in the living room on the sofa.

"Edward? I think I'm going to take a shower before we eat, is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, baby. Go ahead. I'll bring your things in to the bedroom in a minute."

Bella smiled as she watched Edward sort through his mail; messenger bag still swung over his shoulder and his hair dark and damp from the weather.

"Edward?" Bella giggled.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you."

Edward's eyes met Bella's as she continued to stand there smiling at him. He smiled his own crooked smile; her _favorite_ smile.

"I love you too, Bella."

They sat on the sofa eating their Tikka Masala, Aloo Gobi, rice and Naan. Textbooks and notebooks were scattered all over the coffee table. Once they'd finished their meal they sat together and worked on their homework. Edward finished his long before Bella could even think about being finished. He picked up their dinner plates and drink glasses and took them to the kitchen. When he returned he sat behind her on the sofa and pulled her hair out of the messy bun it had been in and began to pull his long fingers through it.

"Edward …" Bella whined. "I'm never going to get through this homework."

"Maybe you should take a break, sweet girl."

"If I don't finish it now, I won't finish it tomorrow. Please, Edward? Just give me like twenty more minutes."

Edward looked down at the algebra that Bella was working on. He knew that math was her weakness, and that was probably what was causing her to take so long.

"Baby, you have to treat that as two separate equations. No wonder you're so frustrated."

Bella sighed.

"Can you help me then? Please?"

"Bella … all you had to do was ask, love."

Twenty minutes later, Bella closed her textbook and allowed Edward to help her up from her indian–style position on the floor.

"Thank you." Bella smiled sweetly.

Once again, their weekend together had fallen during an unfortunate time, and Edward had to settle with just having her in his arms as much as he could.

Saturday night, Bella accompanied Edward to see _Jersey Boys_. He'd been wanting to see it since it first started on Broadway, but never made time to see it – even when Aunt Liz offered to go with him. Edward was ecstatic when Bella had given him the tickets for Christmas.

"Are you all right, love?" Edward whispered as he watched Bella squirm in her seat just before intermission.

"I'm a little uncomfortable, but I'll be fine once I can get up and walk around a bit."

Bella was grateful when they finally announced intermission. Edward took her hand and led her to the lobby. She excused herself to the restroom while Edward got them something to drink and a snack for Bella.

When she returned he offered her a bottle of water and a small bag of pretzels.

"Feeling better, love?"

Bella smiled up at Edward and nodded. She was in a lot more pain than she led on. Bella would never let Edward see that because he would insist that they immediately leave so he could attend to her needs and that was the last thing in the world that she wanted. Bella knew how much he was truly enjoying the musical.

Snuggling into his side during the cab ride home, Bella told  
Edward how much she liked the musical. She hadn't realized what it was about when she purchased the tickets. A lot of the music she recognized because her mom and dad played them all the time when she was younger. Edward agreed, he too remembered Charlie bringing his radio to the baseball field on Saturday mornings; the oldies music blaring while they did their warm-ups.

Once they arrived at the apartment, Edward immediately led Bella toward the bedroom.

"Bath or shower?" Edward asked almost impatiently.

"Huh?" Bella asked bewildered.

"Bella, I know you're hurting. You've been uncomfortable since before intermission. You put on a brave face so I could enjoy the musical and I did. It was awesome, but now it's time to let me take care of you. So would you like to take a bath or a shower?"

Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just really wanted for you to have a good time tonight and I wanted to enjoy our time together. I didn't want you to have to take care of me all night. I'll be okay, I promise. I think I will take a nice hot shower though. While I do that would you mind making me a cup of tea?"

"Of course I will, sweet girl. I'll bring it back in here when it's done and when you're done with your shower, I'll give you a massage?"

Bella smiled sweetly at Edward before giving him a gentle hug.

"Thank you."

Bella's massage didn't last too long before she was fast asleep. Edward laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms before pulling the blankets up and kissing her temple softly.

The next day, Bella was feeling marginally better. Because she still had homework to finish, she spent most of the morning sitting on the sofa studying while Edward softly played the piano. He was working on a new piece for his compositions master class. He was so lost in his work that he hadn't noticed Bella rising from the sofa and crossing the room.

"I really like that piece, Edward."

"It's not really finished. There's a part of it that I can't get just right."

"I think it's really good. It's sweet, playful and maybe a touch romantic."

"Oh, well then I've failed at my goal completely. It's supposed to be more than a touch romantic. No wonder I can't get it just right."

Bella rested her hands on Edward's shoulders as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Maybe if I change the bridge, and add to the melody here …."

"Edward … will you do something for me?" Bella whispered in his ear.

He nodded.

"Take your hands off the keys and close your eyes."

Edward did as she asked and rubbed his hands along his thighs before she grasped his wrists to stop him.

"Relax, Edward. Keep your eyes closed. When I ask you something I only want you to nod or shake your head in response do you understand?"

Edward nodded.

"Are you writing this piece for someone?"

Edward nodded again.

"I want you to picture that person in your head. Focus on your favorite thing or things about them."

Bella watched in awe as her favorite crooked smile crossed his handsome features and she immediately knew who he was picturing in his head. Edward's shoulders relaxed and Bella placed a gentle kiss behind the hollow of his ear, causing him to chuckle.

"Now," Bella whispered in his ear. "Focus on how those things make you feel and see where your music takes you."

Bella removed her hands from his body and watched as he took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes. Edward gently placed his fingers upon the keys and began where he'd left off as Bella slipped quietly into the bedroom to gather her things.

Bella listened from afar as the music grew increasingly sweeter, and more romantic yet it still seemed to keep the playful quality to it. It was perfect. She hadn't realized that she was crying until she felt the wetness on the pillow she was hugging. She certainly didn't realize that the music had stopped.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"That was perfect, Edward. It was so beautiful."

"I think I finally got it right. My compositions are so much better when my muse is here," Edward grinned.

Bella wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to go home, Bella. I miss you so much. I wish I could just keep you here with me. That's greedy and selfish of me, but I can't help it."

"I'm not ready to go home yet either. Do you think we can call and see if I can take a flight tomorrow morning? My first class doesn't start until ten, and I'd much rather stay with you tonight."

Edward called the airline and was able to change Bella's flight. The airline waived the fee because Bella had spent so much time sitting on the plane on the tarmac two days before.

Although it was cold, as New York City can be mid-March, Edward and Bella bundled up and walked through Central Park. There was still snow on the ground, trees barren and no sign that spring was coming any time soon. It was still beautiful in its own way as all seasons are.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think when you're done with school that you'll want to stay in New York or go back to Washington?"

Edward stopped them right in the middle of the path they were walking on.

"I want to go to Boston."

"Boston?" Bella asked, complete confusion on her face.

Edward took her chilled face in his warm, glove covered hands.

"I want to be wherever you are, Isabella," Edward said softly.

"Really?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Really. When I'm done with school, Bella, we're done being apart. At least I hope we are. I really don't want to be apart from you now, but I endure it because I have to. I know in the long run it will be the best thing for us."

Bella took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"So … you're saying that after you get your Master's certificate you want to move to Boston?"

"As long as you want to move in with me, yes."

"Oh, Edward. There is nowhere else in the world I'd rather be," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around him and stood up on her toes to kiss him soundly.

They walked for a bit longer until Bella grew hungry and a bit too cold. Edward suggested they go to one of his favorite little restaurants because he knew they had good soup on Sundays.

For the first time, Bella realized that there was a light at the end of the tunnel for her and Edward. She hadn't allowed herself to look forward to the future too much because at the time it just seemed so far away and there were so many variables that could come up in the meantime. Bella felt secure in her relationship with Edward; she always had, but for the first time they were making future plans _together_.

That night, Bella dreamt of moving into their apartment; together. She dreamt of coming home from class to see his face smiling sweetly at her, and sitting at their table doing her homework while Edward played softly on the piano, making love in their bed as he whispered how beautiful she was and that he loved her more than anything.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she groaned as she struggled to hold on to her dream.

"Come on, baby. You've got to get up if you want to make your flight."

"But I was having such a good dream," Bella whined.

Edward chuckled.

"I'm sure you were, sweet girl. You had a huge smile on your face. It must have been really good."

"Mmm, it was," Bella agreed.

"Was I in it?" Edward grinned.

Bella nodded.

"You were deliciously naked too," Bella teased.

Edward groaned.

"Get dressed, sexy girl. I'll make you some coffee while I'm waiting."

Although he had class early that morning, Edward went with Bella to the airport. He wanted to make sure that she got there safely.

"Call me when you get there, baby."

"I will. I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, my Bella."

Edward kissed her sweetly and watched as she walked toward the security line. He waited until she'd walked through and disappeared from his sight completely.

Over the weekend, they had made plans for Bella to come down for Spring Break. Aunt Liz had invited them over for a few days prior to Easter and invited them to spend the holiday with her family. Little Victoria was getting so big and Bella was anxious to see her. She'd fallen in love with her so completely when they'd visited for Thanksgiving, and just couldn't wait to see her in a frilly little Easter dress.

The end of March brought Emmett's twenty-third birthday. Bella found an adorable t-shirt that read 'This Dad does diapers' on it and wrapped it carefully and mailed it off to their home in Seattle. She hated not being able to share his birthday with him, but she was able to talk to him for longer than five minutes without either of them having to run to class or to practice. Emmett excitedly spoke about the baby. Rosalie was almost thirteen weeks and couldn't have been happier.

April brought the beginning of baseball season. Emmett so thoughtfully bought Bella satellite television programming for Christmas so that she'd be able to catch his games if she wanted to. Wanting to and actually being able to were two different things. Bella had class on opening day, so she had to settle for Tivo'ing his game. It was soothing background noise for her as she studied that evening. She was in the middle of her mid-term exams and was looking forward to Spring Break the following week.

Exams had gone extremely well for both Bella and Edward that week. By Thursday, Bella was more anxious than ever for school to be out. That day she had one exam in the morning and one in the afternoon. Her final exam she would take on Friday. Wednesday night, she went to bed feeling well prepared for her exams, what she wasn't prepared for was the frantic phone call she received at six-thirty a.m.

"Baby Bell?" Emmett asked frantically.

"Em?" Bella asked as she tried to wipe away the cobwebs of sleep.

"Oh God, Baby Bell," Emmett cried.

"Emmett, you're scaring me. What is going on?" Bella began to panic.

"It happened again, Bell. Rosie wasn't feeling well and went into the bathroom. I figured it was just one of the many trips she's been making lately, so I didn't think anything of it. Then I heard her cry until she screamed. I knew. I knew before I got to the door what was happening. Why? Why does this keep happening to her? To us?"

Bella couldn't keep her tears at bay. Her brother, her flesh and blood was hurting and hurting deeply.

"Oh, Em. I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't make it better. I know you're hurting and so is Rose. I love you both so much. I'm sorry for your loss and I'm even sorrier you're going through this again. You guys deserve happiness, not this. I don't know why this keeps happening to her, Em. It doesn't make sense. You two would make the most wonderful parents, please don't doubt that. What can I do Em? What do you guys need?"

Bella's heart broke as she listened to her brother weep into the phone.

"Can you come home?" he asked weakly.

"Of course, I can. I need to finish up my exams and then I'll be on my way, I promise. In the meantime, you need to be strong Em. Rose needs you."

"I know," Emmett sniffled. "Please get here as soon as you can, Baby Bell. We both need you."

"I love you, Em. Please tell Rose that I love her too. I'll call you soon, okay? Leave your phone on for me."

Emmett agreed and Bella ended the call. She took a few deep breaths before calling and waking Edward. She knew his first class wasn't until eleven and she knew he wouldn't be up until at least eight.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice deep and rough with sleep.

Bella cried hysterically as Edward listened carefully to what she was saying. Most of it was jumbled and broken, but he got the gist of the conversation.

"Shh … sweet girl. I know you're hurting. Listen to me, I need you to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and try to calm down. Stay on the phone with me, I'm going to call my Dad on the other line and see if he can book us some flights okay?"

Bella took jagged breaths as she heard Edward apologize for waking his parents up so early in the morning. He quickly told them about Emmett and Rosalie's misfortune and that he and Bella needed to get on a flight home as soon as their exams were complete. Edward confirmed that he would be done with his exams that afternoon and that Bella would be done the following morning before hanging up.

"Baby, are you still there?" Edward asked softly.

"Y- yes," Bella squeaked.

"Shit, baby. I'm so fucking sorry that I'm not there with you."

Bella cried softly as Edward softly told her he'd do what he could to get them home as quickly as possible.

"Baby, I'll get to Boston as quickly as I can, okay?"

Edward talked to Bella for a while longer, hoping to calm her down with the sound of his voice. He worried that she would be in no shape to take her exams that day, but as devastated as she was, Bella was more resolved than ever to take her exams and do well despite all the sadness around her. Edward admired her strength and resolve, but knew that at one point she'd break. He just prayed to God that he'd be there to catch her and pick up the pieces.

A little less than two hours later, Bella found herself trudging across the campus to her first class. Edward promised to call her after class and let her know what their travel plans were. He'd even promised her that he'd call Emmett and let him know what was going on and offer as much support to his best friend as he possibly could over the phone.

Luckily, Bella was able to get in contact with the professor for the class she had her last exam in on Friday. She explained her circumstances and asked if it was possible to take the exam early. Bella's professor was very understanding and offered for Bella to come in to her office hours that evening and take the exam in her office. Bella of course, was relieved. When she spoke to Edward after class and he told her of their flight plans the following afternoon, she explained that she was taking her last exam that evening, he promised he would call his dad back and see if he could move up the flight to that night or earlier the next day, either way he was taking the four o'clock train from Penn Station to Boston.

"I'm sorry son, the best I could do was change the afternoon flight to an early morning flight. You'll leave Boston at five thirty a.m. and arrive in Seattle at ten twenty-three a.m. You'll have a brief layover in Philadelphia," Carlisle said, apologetically.

"That's great, Dad. Thanks so much for arranging this for us. Bella just needs to get there, and with classes and exams, I just couldn't take the extra stress of booking everything. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, son. I'm happy to do it. You just worry about your exams and then worry about getting up to Bella. I can only imagine that she's falling to pieces over this. Your mother is extremely worried about her."

"Me too, Dad. Me too. She's being so fucking strong about it right now. I mean, yeah she cried this morning when she first called but I finally got her settled down. I think she'll be fine for her exams. When I called her and told her goodnight last night, she was confident that she'd do well today. I just hope that this doesn't rattle that confidence and make her second guess herself. But honestly, Dad, I know a breakdown is coming. I just hope that I'm there for it."

"I'm proud of you, son. You take care of her, because I agree, a breakdown is coming. But if I know our little Bella, it won't happen until she sees her brother. If you need anything, you call us. Tell Bella the same thing. I've taken off from the hospital for a couple days and your mother and I are getting ready to leave for Seattle now. Charlie and Renee need us, and we'll pick you and Bella up at the airport in the morning."

Edward thanked his Dad and hurriedly packed his suitcase, sighing at the pile of laundry he was hoping he could sweet talk Bella into washing for him. He grabbed another suitcase and piled it all in. He'd need it the following week.

The sway and clickety clack of the train did nothing to soothe Edward's nerves as he seemingly inched toward Boston later that afternoon. Even taking the Acela Express he couldn't get there fast enough for his liking. He had spoken to Bella after her second exam of the day, and she reassured him that she did well in both of her morning exams, but she was exhausted emotionally and it was clear in the tone of her voice. She sounded weary and tired. Edward talked her into trying to nap and get some rest before she had her exam that evening. She promised she'd throw a load of laundry in and then lay down for a bit.

Edward's train got in at seven thirty-nine p.m. and he caught a cab to the Jensen's. David met him in the drive way, offering his condolences to Edward as he hadn't had a chance to speak with Bella. Bella had called Tracey in between classes to let her know that she had a family emergency and would have to leave at six thirty that evening to go take her exam. Tracey was very understanding and took off work a few hours early so that Bella didn't have to worry about the girls that afternoon.

David let Edward into the guest house and offered to drive them to the airport the following morning. Edward was grateful for the offer; it meant he didn't have to deal with ordering a cab. He made quick work of finding Bella's drawer of takeout menus and ordered a pizza. He knew Bella would be exhausted when she got home.

The following morning, Bella slept for nearly the entire flight after their brief layover in Philadelphia. She hadn't slept well the night before, waking every so often in tears, her dreams filled with visions of a stuffy funeral home and a devastatingly small casket covered in white lilies. When she woke the strong scent of the lilies stayed with her as if she were really surrounded by them.

Edward was there for her every minute. He held her tightly as she wept and he whispered that she'd be all right. Bella had never felt such relief as she did when they finally touched down in Seattle. Her tears started up again as she saw Carlisle and Esme waiting for them in baggage claim. Bella ran straight into Esme's waiting arms and the two women sobbed together.

"Son," Carlisle said as he hugged Edward tightly. "How was the flight?"

"The flight itself was all right. Emotionally it's been tough. The closer we got to Seattle, the more anxious she got. She slept some, but her sleep is riddled with nightmares. She's completely heartbroken for Emmett and Rosalie. My chest hurts just thinking about it," Edward admitted quietly.

"You both look shattered. Let's get your bags and we'll head to the house."

The hospital had kept Rosalie overnight as she'd had a D & C and then was given sedatives and painkillers after her anesthesia wore off. Emmett had asked the doctor to tell Rosalie the baby was no longer viable. He felt like a coward, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. All he could do was hold her as they cried together.

Bella begged Carlisle to take her straight to the hospital. She didn't want to wait until Rosalie was released to see them. She needed to see her family and she knew that her mom and dad would be in the hospital waiting room.

Determined, Bella held Edward's hand as she made her way through the hospital. They had moved Rosalie from the maternity ward to a private room on the main patient floor. Carlisle was able to pull some strings to get the private room for her. When Bella saw her parents sitting in the waiting room, looking exhausted and extremely defeated, she couldn't help but fall into their arms.

"Oh, Bella. My sweet baby girl," Renee cried. "I'm so glad you're here honey. Your brother and Rose need you so much."

Renee looked over at Edward apologetically and mouthed thank you for bringing her daughter home.

Releasing her parents, Bella turned back to Edward, her eyes red and puffy. He gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Ready to go see your brother, sweet girl?"

Bella nodded and let Edward lead her toward Rosalie's room.

Rosalie was sleeping as they quietly entered the room. Emmett was sitting in the chair next to her bed, softly caressing her fingers below her IV. Bella thought Rosalie looked so small and pale lying there in the cold, unfeeling room. Emmett didn't look much better. His clothes were disheveled, his eyes red and puffy, much like Bella's, grief and despair dominating his expression.

"Baby Bell," Emmett whispered.

Bella crossed the room swiftly.

Emmett released Rosalie's fingers and stood as Bella flung herself into his arms.

Brother and sister stood and embraced each other in a tight hold as they wept on each other's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Em," Bella whispered through her tears.

"Me too, Baby Bell. I feel like I fucking failed her. I should have known that something was wrong and brought Rose here sooner. Then maybe the baby would be okay."

"Oh, Em, you can't blame yourself. You couldn't have known. Rose's doctor didn't even know. This wasn't your fault."

Bella truly loved the fact that when they were younger, Emmett would kiss every bang and scrape better for her because in her eyes it was just what he did as her big brother. She hated the fact that this wound wasn't something that Bella could just kiss better and make it go away. It was huge and gaping, and if they weren't careful, it would swallow Emmett and Rosalie whole.

Emmett finally released Bella and turned to his best friend. Edward stood aside and watched the exchange between brother and sister with sadness on his face. Two of his best friends were hurting because of their loss, and the most important person in his life was taking it just as hard as they were, while trying to remain strong for everyone.

"Ed …" Emmett gulped. "Thanks for coming, man, you have no idea how much it means to me that you took care of Baby Bell and got her here."

Bella silently sat at Rosalie's side as she watched the two men embrace each other. She gently pushed the hair off of Rosalie's face and began to caress her fingers just as Emmett had been doing to give them a bit of privacy.

"I know, Em. Anytime, man. I wish there was more that I could do …" Edward trailed off.

"You've done so much already, Ed. Just getting Bell here was huge."

Bella watched Rosalie's serene face, but knew that she was only peaceful in sleep. Rosalie's eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw Bella sitting there.

"Bella …" Rosalie gasped in a rough whisper.

"Hey, sis," Bella said with a sad smile.

Rosalie began to shake, her entire body wracked with sobs. Bella jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her, gently stroking Rosalie's tangled hair.

"Shh …" Bella cooed. "Rose, calm down. I know it's awful and it hurts, but you've got to calm down or they'll sedate you again and they won't let you go home today."

Emmett crossed the room quickly and wrapped his arms around his sister and wife. When Rosalie had calmed some, Bella and Emmett laid with her in the tiny, uncomfortable hospital bed until she drifted off to sleep again. Edward explained to Emmett that he was going to take Bella back to their house so she could nap for a bit and clean up.

Emmett told Edward he had hoped that Rose would be discharged sometime in the afternoon, and that he would call him if those plans changed.

The next few days were a challenge for the entire family. Jasper and Alice stopped by over the weekend to give Edward and Bella a break. Carlisle and Esme were staying at the apartment with Jasper and Alice and of course had told them everything. Charlie and Renee were staying with Edward and Bella at Emmett and Rosalie's house. Just for something to do, Esme, Renee and Bella spent most of their days in the kitchen cooking meals that could be frozen and easily re-heated.

Emmett had to report back to practice Saturday morning. Everyone collectively thought it would be better for him, that it would give him something else to focus on. Emmett found himself agreeing with his family. He knew between Renee, Bella and Esme that Rosalie was well cared for. Sunday evening, everyone except Rosalie and Emmett went to Alice and Jasper's for dinner. Emmett had to leave Monday morning for his first series of away games, and everyone knew they would appreciate the alone time.

Rosalie was completely lost without Emmett close by. Bella tried to do what she could to take her mind off things and missing Emmett by indulging her with a little girl time. Tuesday, while Alice was at work, Esme, Renee and Bella took Rosalie to the spa for massages and mani/pedis. Because Rosalie's uncle was her boss, he had given Rose a few weeks off to recuperate. While they were getting their nails buffed and polished, Bella suggested that Rosalie come home to Boston with her for a while.

"Come on, Rose. You need a change of scenery, and we should be able to go see Em play the Red Sox if we leave on Friday. You know that Emmett would get a bang out of that. He's not expecting anyone to be there cheering for him," Bella offered.

"Rose, sweetie, I agree with Bella. Maybe visiting Boston for a couple weeks is just what you need. Em's going to be traveling anyway," Renee suggested.

Rosalie sniffled and nodded her silent agreement.

Friday morning, Edward, Bella and Rosalie settled themselves into their first class seats courtesy of Coach Hale. Rosalie found herself excited to see a new city, and looking forward to watching her husband play in a historic ballpark.

Since it was two days before Easter, Edward went with the girls to Boston. Emmett was able to get them tickets to the game on Saturday evening and Sunday afternoon as well. Bella called the Jensen's to let them know that she was coming back a few days early with Edward and Rosalie in tow. The Jensen's being the wonderful people they were, invited them all to dinner on Easter Sunday.

Rosalie stayed in Boston exactly two weeks. She accompanied Bella to a couple of her classes, and enjoyed the quiet of the guest house when she didn't. When she met the Jensen family, she immediately understood why Bella loved Eva and Rachael so much and fell in love with them quickly too. On the weekend, Bella and Rosalie roamed the city, soaking in as much of the history it had to offer within the time allowed.

The two women immensely enjoyed their time together. Bella was happy to see her sister-in-law smiling and laughing even if only for a brief moment. Rosalie was happy to see where Bella lived and spent her time. Emmett worried about Bella being so far from home even though she was in her second year of school, and Rosalie was happy to report back to him that Bella was absolutely fine and thriving in her environment. She was reminded how strong Bella truly was, and adored watching the dynamic between Bella and Edward during the time she spent with them.

The day that Rosalie left was a double edged sword for Bella. She hated to see Rosalie go home as she'd enjoyed every minute of her visit. But Edward was coming to Boston the afternoon after Rosalie left. She hadn't truly been alone with him since the weekend she went to New York, and she was missing him fiercely. Bella needed to feel the strength of his arms around her, holding her together because she knew the eye of the storm was coming and she needed him there during the aftermath.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviews are MUCH appreciated!**

**Check out my o/s collaboration with twimom817 "Building Love" it was our entry for the Hot Summer Nights Contest and it won 1****st**** place in both the Public Vote AND the Judges Vote! (just remove the spaces to access the link!)**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7322138 /1/**

**Next Update: Hopefully next week? Chapter 29 is written, just needs a few tweaks before going to beta!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

***All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. All things Perfect Game belong to me.***

**As ever, a huge thank you to twimom817 for beta'ing.**

**Y'all are getting this two days early because tomorrow is my birthday and I'm taking my daughter and going to Disneyland! So this is my birthday gift to y'all. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

* * *

Edward arrived just after four thirty that afternoon. Rosalie had taken the first flight out of Logan Airport that morning. Bella had spent the majority of the day in her classes and was looking forward to seeing Edward.

She hadn't had much time to herself since Emmett's early morning phone call nearly three weeks prior. She'd spent all of her time and energy since then focusing either on her school work or her sister-in-law. Bella felt exhausted as she walked home in the cool spring sunshine.

Edward, being the sweet, caring boyfriend he was; had dinner ready for her when she walked in the door. But they never had a chance to eat that night because it didn't take long after Bella walked in the door for the storm to break.

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around Bella's small frame. Huge sobs wracked her body as she shook with her grief. Finally, Edward picked her up bridal-style and carried her over to the sofa. He kept Bella on his lap, his arms never leaving her body. Never saying a word, Edward continued to hold her as she fell apart in his arms.

Hours later, Bella woke in his arms. Groggy with exhaustion and grief, Bella looked up at the beautiful man holding her. She didn't say a word she just snuggled into his chest and attempted to relax against him.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. "Can I get you anything?"

Bella shook her head and nuzzled further into his chest.

"Baby, I want to hold you, but I need like two minutes. Can you give me that?"

Bella nodded and pulled away from his chest and removed herself from his lap. Edward made his way toward the bedroom while Bella moved toward the kitchen to find a bottle of water.

Bella stood at the sink in her small kitchen staring out the small window, her heart still hurting but feeling minutely better because she was able to let out most of the grief and sorrow she'd been feeling.

Edward approached her carefully, realizing that she was lost in her thoughts and probably hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Bella, how are you, love?"

Edward called her name softly several times, but Bella never answered. Finally he gave up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Bella was tense as he did so, but relaxed soon after.

"Baby?" Edward softly tried again.

"Hmm?" Bella finally replied.

"I asked you how you were. I guess you didn't hear me."

"Oh, God, Edward. I'm so sorry. I was so lost in myself I guess I didn't hear you. I'm all right, or I will be. I just need you to hold me a little while longer."

"I know, baby. Let's go back to the sofa," Edward suggested.

Bella let Edward lead her back to the living room. Once again she curled up in his lap, as he softly rubbed circles onto her back.

"How do you recover from something like that, Edward?"

Edward drew a deep breath and exhaled quickly before replying, knowing she was talking about Emmett and Rosalie's loss.

"Everyone is different, baby. I would imagine that you do your best not to let the pain overtake you and take things one day at a time. I think being here with you helped Rose immensely. I forget sometimes how much she really does miss you, and it was so good for her just to get out of Washington for a while and focus on something else.

"You know she called and told Emmett all about Boston, almost as if she was just here to check in on you and make sure that you were safe and happy."

"She did?" Bella asked incredulously.

Edward nodded.

"She did. You spent two weeks with Rosalie and I spent a lot of time on the phone with Emmett."

Fidgeting with the cuff of her sweatshirt, Bella looked up at Edward, her eyes full of sadness.

"How is he? I didn't get to talk to him really since Rose was here. I didn't want to ask too many questions and upset either one of them."

"He's all right. He's disappointed, but his main concern is Rose. He's just really worried about what it's done to her. She wants a baby so badly and of course it's killing Emmett that he can't just hand it to her."

Bella sniffled as she wiped away a few more tears.

"I … I just worry about what it's doing to them as a couple. I'm so scared for them that this will tear them apart," Bella admitted.

"Aww, sweet girl. Don't worry about that. They are so strong together, I promise. You saw them when we were in Seattle. They're going to be fine," Edward said softly as he kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that if that should ever happen to us, we are strong enough to overcome it and come out unscathed."

"Bella … baby, I wish I could promise you that it would never happen, but we are educated enough to know that it very well could. We are strong enough to overcome it, baby. I love you, no matter what life throws at us. You are my everything, Bella. Wounds may run deep, but they won't ever change us, that I can promise you."

Edward realized that in all the thousands of conversations he and Bella had, it was the first time that children were ever mentioned. It was a given that he wanted children with Bella, and he knew that she wanted kids someday, especially after working at the day care and then working as a nanny. But not once did he ever imagine that children could be an impossibility. Edward was also aware that Emmett had felt the same way because they had discussed it.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" Bella asked softly.

"That you and I have never really had a discussion about having kids."

Bella thought about it for a moment and realized that no such conversation had occurred between them.

"No, you're right. I guess we haven't talked about that. I guess I always assumed that we wanted them …"

"It's okay, Bella. I assumed the same thing. We're not that out of sync with each other, baby." Edward smiled. "I wouldn't want kids with anyone else; there's no one better than you."

Bella smiled for a brief moment before another thought plagued her mind.

"What if I can't have kids?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward turned Bella's body so that she was straddling him and he gently took her face in his hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, there is nothing in this world that could ever take my love from you. Nothing. If we can't have kids, we can't. We get through it together. It just means that we can lavish our attention on each other. Besides, there are always alternatives. There are a lot of kids in this world without parents. They need love too."

"I love you, Edward. So much," Bella whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Edward rocked them gently as he held Bella in his arms.

"I love you too, Bella."

The weather that weekend was sunny and mildly warm. The next day, Bella convinced Edward that she was feeling well enough emotionally to venture outside and see the city. There were a couple things that she had seen while she was out and about with Rosalie that she wanted to spend a bit more time looking at. The Freedom Trail and Paul Revere's house was at the top of her list of things to see. Edward loved history as much as Bella did and he had to admit that he too was excited to see them and was glad for Bella's suggestion.

Walking hand in hand, they toured parts of the Freedom Trail before finding their way back to the Faneuil Hall Marketplace where they perused the shops and grabbed a bit to eat before sharing a very large banana split.

"Bella! I can't believe you ate more of that than I did!"

"I did not!"

"You did too! I thought you said you didn't even want ice cream and here you sit with your belly full of my ice cream!"

Bella giggled as Edward teased her. She knew she hadn't eaten more than her fair share, but she did steal the cherry. Once she'd eaten the sweet red cherry, she smiled at Edward and licked the stem before popping it into her mouth and tying it into a knot with her tongue. She proudly pulled it out and showed Edward her masterpiece with a grin.

"Yes, my love," Edward whispered into her ear. "I'm quite aware of your tongue's capabilities."

Bella's eyes grew wide as she gaped at Edward. His eyes were shining with mischief. They were both enjoying the playful and light moments when everything around them had been so dark for the past few weeks.

"Can I give you a demonstration of my tongue's talents, Mr. Cullen?"

Bella asked as she pulled him into the guest house later that evening.

"Fuck … Bella, as good as that sounds, baby … I just need to be inside you," Edward breathed as he pulled her toward him before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

Bella moaned as his lips crashed into hers and his tongue eagerly sought hers. Their need for each other only increased as they frantically ripped their clothing off of each other. When they were blissfully naked, Edward hovered over Bella, peppering her heated skin with soft kisses as she writhed beneath him.

"Ugh … Edward," Bella whimpered.

Edward rolled them so that Bella was hovering above him, her hot center flush against his pelvis.

"Oh, God," Bella whimpered again as she attempted to grind against him.

He held onto her hips firmly so that she wasn't able to move. Edward liked this position more than any other they'd tried. He loved just to look at her and be able to caress her silky skin as she moved above him. Edward also liked being able to share the control with her.

"Edward …" Bella whined as she leaned down to kiss him softly. "I need you inside me. Now."

Edward released her hips and allowed her to move as he reached over to the nightstand.

"Fuck, baby. You feel so good." Edward grunted as Bella finally satisfied their need for the friction they both so desperately wanted. "I can't wait 'til we don't have to use these things anymore."

He reached between them and slipped on his protection before guiding Bella down over him.

"Edward … so good. Ahh … baby … can we maybe try that thing we did in the bathtub again?" Bella asked sheepishly.

"Really, baby? You'd try that again for me?"

Bella carefully raised herself off of Edward and quickly turned to straddle him once again, this time facing away from him. Edward guided her hips over him and began to massage her bum as she gave herself a moment to adjust to the new position.

"Are you okay, baby?" Edward asked softly.

"Mmm … much better than okay. You feel amazing, Edward."

She repositioned her hips, moving herself up and down over his cock, moaning as she did so.

"Fuck, Bella. Slow down, baby," Edward crooned. "I don't have a chance at lasting if you keep moving like that."

Hanging her head, Bella began to still her movements.

"Sorry, baby, you just feel so fucking good."

Edward grasped her hips and squeezed them slightly letting her know that it was okay to move again. When Bella resumed her movements, he brought his hand down to where they were connected and Bella gasped as he gathered up a bit of their wetness on his fingers. Edward glided his fingers from where they were connected to the pale pink entrance of Bella's backside. He swirled around the entrance with his finger as Bella gasped. Edward waited for her to stiffen and voice her displeasure with his actions, but he got no such response. What he did get, surprised the hell out of him.

"Yes … please Edward. Oh God …"

"Bella … are you sure? I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"Yes, I want you to, Edward. Please."

Not wanting to hurt her and make it unpleasurable, once again Edward reached down and gathered up a bit more of the slickness between them. Bella moaned as he circled her entrance before slowly pushing his finger into her.

"Oh God!" Bella moaned, louder than Edward had ever heard her before.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yes! You have no idea how good that feels, babe."

Edward grinned and began to pump his finger in and out of her as she worked her hips over his cock. He knew with the double sensation, Bella wouldn't last long which was fine with him because he wouldn't either.

"Fuck, Edward. I feel so full. It … feels … ahhh … oh God, I'm coming!" Bella shrieked as she came harder than she ever had before.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so tight," Edward moaned, just before following her with his own release.

He gently withdrew his finger and began to rub her back softly with his opposite hand.

Edward grabbed his shirt that was mercifully discarded on the nightstand and wiped off his hands. He gently cleaned Bella up a bit before gently helping her off of him.

"Stay here, baby, I'll be right back," Edward promised.

He slipped into the bathroom to clean up and discard their condom before returning to Bella in the bedroom. After laying down, Edward pulled Bella into his arms and they drifted off into blissful rest.

When Edward left Boston that Sunday evening, he felt that he was leaving Bella in good spirits. The storm had passed and he managed to keep Bella in one piece. When he arrived home in New York, he called and chatted with Emmett, letting him know that his sister was okay. There were only four more weeks left in the semester, and he left Bella knowing that she was on track to finish as planned.

Edward planned to take another six weeks of summer classes, satisfying the need for one of his Master's requirements. Bella didn't want to return to Washington without him, so she agreed to stay a few more weeks with the Jensen family before leaving their employment permanently.

Summer session began for Edward the first Monday in June. Ready to get another requirement under his belt, he trudged to his classes day in and day out waiting for the day that Bella would come to New York to be with him.

Bella on the other hand, had to put all of her things in storage until August, when she would move into an apartment with Anne. She was excited to be living with Anne again, only this time it was a loft, but at least it was theirs. Thankfully the woman who was subletting the apartment to them allowed them to store their stuff in the basement of the building for the duration of the summer.

Early one Saturday morning, Bella received a phone call while she was in the middle of loading some of her things into her car.

"Bella! Belllllaaaa! I have the best news!" Alice squealed.

"Alice?"

"Yes! It's me and I'm ENGAGED!"

Bella's eyes grew wide and she squealed right along with Alice.

"Engaged? Oh my God, Ali! That is fantastic news! When did Jazz propose?"

Alice talked a mile a minute not skipping any of the details of their engagement. Jasper had taken her out the night before to an elegant dinner and then took her out on a privately chartered yacht to show her what the piece of land that he'd bought to build their house on looked like from the water. Just as he pointed out the land and told her what it was for, he'd gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Alice didn't hesitate for a moment before emphatically pulling him up and jumping into his arms and squealing yes.

"Oh, Ali. That sounds like it was incredibly romantic. What does your ring look like?"

"It's beautiful and perfect! It's platinum with leaves on each side and tiny little bezel set diamonds, with one big diamond in the center. I couldn't have picked anything more perfect!"

"Ali …" Bella sobbed. "I just couldn't be happier for you guys. Tell Jazzy that I'm so happy and that he better take care of you just like you better take care of him. I love you guys."

"Aww Bella … we love you too. Of course, we'll take care of each other, always," Alice promised.

Alice apologized for cutting their phone call short, but she had yet to call Edward and give him the news. Bella patiently waited for Edward to call her with his reaction.

"Hey, handsome," Bella greeted him when he finally called.

"Hi, beautiful girl. So I guess Ali Cat called and told you the news?"

"She did. Baby, I'm so excited for her and Jazz. Please tell me that you're happy for them too."

Edward chuckled.

"Of course I am, sweet girl. Jazz asked me if he could marry her ages ago. He's just been waiting for the right time to do it. I also think that he was saving up money for the ring he got her. He emailed me a picture of it to see if I thought she'd like it. I'll send it to you if you want to see it."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief and Edward chuckled once again.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't approve, sweet girl?"

"I don't know … but I hoped that you would. This is Alice and Jazz we're talking about. To answer your question, no. I don't want you to email me the picture of the ring. I'll wait until we get home and Ali can show me in person. I don't want to take that away from her."

"Okay, baby. I love you and I'll let you get back to your packing. Call me later?"

Bella agreed and told him she loved him before she ended the call and resumed her packing.

A week later, Bella was on the train on her way to New York until Edward's summer session ended. On the days that Edward had class, Bella walked over to Central Park with a blanket and sat down by the lake to read. Aunt Liz even brought the girls into the city a few times to keep Bella company while Edward was in class.

One afternoon, Liz and Bella looked on as Sophie launched a little paper boat that she'd made with Alec.

"So …" Aunt Liz started. "It looks like we have a wedding coming up?"

"You mean Alice?"

"Who else Bella dear? Unless that handsome nephew of mine has proposed and you two are keeping your lips sealed regarding your engagement." Liz smiled.

Bella smiled.

"No," Bella replied laughing. "Edward hasn't proposed. I promise, if he did, I'd be exactly like Alice only I'd want to go to the top of the Empire State Building and shout it out to the world."

Aunt Liz laughed heartily.

"You really think that our dear little Alice didn't go straight to the top of the Space Needle and do that very thing?"

"I suppose you're right," Bella giggled.

"So I guess that means that you and Edward are excited for them?" Liz asked.

"Very much so. We couldn't be happier for them."

Bella greatly enjoyed the days that Aunt Liz and the girls would come into the city. They would usually stay for dinner and visit with Edward after he came home from class. Alec sometimes met them if he wasn't on call or was on his way home as well.

* * *

Edward's last day of summer session was the second Friday in July, and while Jasper's birthday was that weekend, Bella and Edward made the decision to stay in New York for a few extra days as the Mariners were in town and Bella wanted to go and watch her brother play.

Esme was adamant that they come home as soon as Emmett's games in New York ended as she had planned a huge engagement party for Alice and Jasper that weekend.

Bella and Edward got into Seattle two days before the engagement party and drove straight home to Forks. Bella offered to stay a couple nights with Rosalie, but Rosalie sent Bella to try and keep Esme from driving Carlisle and Edward crazy.

"Bella … you have to go. Ali has to work until eleven Saturday morning, so she won't be there to run interference. You've got to go or Esme will drive those two poor men crazy, bless her heart."

"What? Esme is never like that!" Bella giggled.

"I know, but Alice has her so crazy over this whole thing wanting everything to be perfect, and with family coming in and the party details the poor woman is at her wits end."

Bella hadn't really talked to Esme since she had called to initially tell them about the party. Edward, on the other hand had talked to his mother several times and knew what her mental state was like.

Laughter was inevitable when Edward and Bella arrived. Bella had never seen Esme in such a state. There were charts and drawings all over the table along with swatch books and samples. The poor woman looked like she was ready to be committed.

Esme calmed down as soon as she saw Edward and Bella with her own two eyes. She wasn't the crazy person everyone had hyped her up to be, she only appeared to be. However, she was intent on spending some time alone with her son. Esme immediately took Edward by his arm and dragged him up the stairs for a chat.

"Edward, sweetheart," Esme began. "I always thought that you'd be engaged before your sister. What happened?"

Edward chuckled.

"Nothing happened, Mom. I just haven't asked Bella yet."

"Do you not want to ask her?"

"Of course I want to ask her, Mom. It's just a matter of it being the right time. But now that Ali Cat and Jazz are engaged, I'm sure she'll be expecting something from me."

Esme felt relieved at Edward's admission.

"Well, sweetheart, you know all you have to do is ask, and Grandma's ring is yours."

Edward smiled.

"Thanks, Mom, but I don't want to give Bella Grandma's ring. It's just that Bella is amazing and beautiful and pure. I'd like to give her something that is hers and hers alone."

"Edward, sweetheart, it sounds like you already have something in mind. Think about it though, don't you want Bella's ring to have a little piece of you in it?"

"As a matter of fact, Mom, I do have something in mind already, and don't worry, it does have a little of me in it."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You've already bought Bella a ring haven't you?"

Edward grinned sheepishly.

"Are you going to show it to me?" Esme asked unabashedly.

"Not a chance, Ma. I'm the only one who has seen it so far, and until I put it on Bella's finger no one else is going to see it either."

The next two days, Bella spent helping Renee, Esme and Jasper's mom Melanie make all sorts of food for the party. Jasper's dad and brother, Garrett and Nathan helped Carlisle and Edward bring rented tables and chairs out into the Cullen's picturesque backyard. Jasper himself had spent the previous weekend meticulously hanging pink and white paper lanterns from the trees under Alice's strict instruction. Esme prayed all week long that it wouldn't rain and ruin all of Jasper's hard work.

Grandma Ginny, Aunt Liz, Alec and the girls flew in the day before the party. Esme relished every bit of planning and putting on the party because she knew she wouldn't have the opportunity to do so for Edward and Bella.

Knowing that Bella wasn't one for wanting a lavish affair, along with the fact that Edward would probably propose in New York or Boston while they were at school, just didn't make a large engagement party feasible. Esme knew Bella would be just as happy celebrating with a homemade dinner with family and friends.

Alice on the other hand, was a different story.

Guests to the party included several of Jasper's colleagues from the architecture firm as well as friends he'd made in college. A few of Jasper and Alice's friends from high school came as well. Emmett was one of the few really important people that couldn't make it. He was deeply sorry that he wasn't able to come, but both Jasper and Alice understood.

Edward and Bella were in Edward's bedroom getting dressed when Alice and Jasper arrived the day of the party.

Alice knocked impatiently on Edward's door.

"I know you two are in there, and you better not be engaging in any _activities_ right before my party!"

Bella opened the door with a giggle before turning back to Edward so he could zip up her dress. Alice eyed them speculatively before thrusting her hand toward Bella.

"Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Oh, Ali!" Bella said, pulling Alice in for a hug. "It's beautiful! Have you two set a date yet?"

"Yes … but don't freak out okay? It's really important for Jazz and I to be in a good place in our lives, and he figures it will take at least ten months to build the house anyway."

"That sounds, reasonable Ali, but when?" Bella asked impatiently.

"October 18th, 2008."

Bella hugged her friend again and congratulated her, reassuring her that if waiting until they had both settled in their jobs and their house was finished, it was the right thing to do. Edward congratulated his sister as well, telling her he agreed with Bella.

As the sun began to set, Bella made her way up to the back porch in search of a glass of lemonade. Edward watched her from across the porch as she looked down at all the guests in the yard. He silently walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look today?"

Bella giggled.

"Only you, baby."

Edward smiled into her soft, warm neck.

"You okay, sweet girl?"

"Mmmhmm. I was just watching Ali and Jazz, look how happy they are, baby."

"I see that, but right now the only person's happiness that I'm focused on is yours, sweet girl. Are you happy?"

Bella turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly and then smiling up at him.

"Incandescently so, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

The third week of August, Bella and Edward left for Boston. Edward was going to help Bella and Anne move into their new loft and get situated. Anne was happy to see Bella and Edward together again, and introduced them to her boyfriend who had come up from New York for the weekend as well.

Once they had everything moved up from the basement and the furniture that Anne's boyfriend had brought from New York, they sat down, shared a pizza and chatted about the past three years of their lives. Bella, Anne and Edward had a good laugh about Lori, the roommate they had their freshman year that took a liking to Edward.

"It's just nice to know that after three years, there is only one girl who still holds your attention, Edward," Anne complimented.

"Try after about ten years," Edward chuckled. "Bella is and always will be the only woman for me."

Bella blushed and snuggled into Edward's embrace.

Edward stayed in Boston until Labor Day when he finally took the train home to New York so that he could begin the second year of his Master's the next day.

Bella's birthday was the following week, and Edward bought her a train ticket to come down the weekend following her birthday. He wasn't able to be with her on her birthday, but he could spend the entire weekend afterwards showing her just how much he loved her.

The morning of her birthday, Bella dressed quickly and made her way to her classes. Just as she was walking into the building, a young man stopped her.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes …" Bella answered reluctantly.

"This is for you," the delivery person told her as he handed her a single red rose.

"Who …" Bella started to ask, but the young man just smiled and walked away.

Bella continued on into the building. As she sat in her class, before the instructor entered, she noticed several of her classmates coming in and all of them walked up to her desk and laid a single rose upon it. She now had a total of ten roses.

Bella had some time between classes, so she took her roses and went to the coffee cart before calling Edward. She knew by looking at her watch that he was in class, but she wanted to leave him a message none the less.

"_Happy Birthday, beautiful girl! If you're listening to this message I would assume that you have ten beautiful roses in your hand. To soothe your nerves, yes, they are from me. I arranged this especially for you today. Since I can't be there with you physically to make sure there is always a smile on your beautiful face, I hope these roses do the trick for me. I hope you have a great day and I'll talk to you this evening. I love you, Isabella."_

Wiping the tears from her face, Bella patiently waited for the beep.

"The flowers are gorgeous, Edward. Thank you. I love you so much and I'll talk to you tonight."

Over the course of the afternoon, Bella received ten more red roses. It was always when she'd least expect it, and she began to feel that they'd never stop. The very last one was tucked into the chain on her bicycle as she unchained it to head home for the day.

It was a good day, and the smile remained on Bella's face all day, just as Edward wanted. With each rose she received, she felt more loved than ever.

Bella made her way to her shared loft and let herself in the door after securing her bike. She quickly found a vase for her roses and then took a shower and changed into comfortable clothes before picking up her phone to call Edward. Once again she got his voicemail.

"_Hi, sweet birthday girl. If you're listening to this message I suppose it's because you now have twenty red roses. One rose for every year you've been in my life. Yes, love, I think I loved you even then. I hope you had a good day. I'm running some errands, but I will call you as soon as I get back. I love you, my Isabella."_

The torrent of tears streamed down Bella's face. She'd never felt so loved and cherished, even though Edward always made her feel that way. This was almost overwhelming to Bella. She couldn't hold back her sobs when it was her turn to leave a message.

"Oh, Edward, I had such a wonderful day. The only thing that could have made it perfect is you being here with me. The roses are beautiful and your messages … I just love you so much, Edward. Thank you, for my birthday, and for making me smile all day. I know I'm crying right now, but don't worry it's because I'm completely happy and feeling very overwhelmed right now. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you on Friday."

Bella attempted to wipe the tears from her face, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Delivery for Isabella Swan," a rough voice grumbled.

"That would be me," Bella hiccoughed.

The delivery person handed her a clipboard and told her where to sign before handing her a beautiful bouquet of purple irises, calla lilies, sunflowers and fire n' ice roses.

Bella took the flowers and realized that Edward was standing in her doorway grinning at her.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful."

Bella hugged him excitedly, splashing water from her flowers all over them. Not caring if there was water all over her and all over Edward, she kissed him ardently, trying to pour all of her excitement, love and thanks into a single kiss.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe I am either, to be honest. But after I got your message this morning, I knew I had to be here tonight to at least be here for part of your birthday. I love you so much, baby."

"Oh God! Come in!" Bella giggled.

Edward grabbed his overnight bag from the hallway and turned to the real flower delivery guy handing him a tip and whispering his thanks. He turned back to Bella who was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, my beautiful birthday girl. How about if we get out of these wet clothes and I'll take you out to dinner for your birthday?"

Bella could only nod. Edward was really there, standing in her loft, just for her.

"You know, handsome. That's the second time that you've showed up unannounced on my birthday," Bella giggled as she slipped a pretty blue wrap dress on.

"Mmmhmm," Edward hummed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all. As long as you're the surprise, you can surprise me any day."

Offering Bella his arm, he led her out of her loft and out into the city. They dined at one of the finest seafood restaurants Boston had to offer. Bella ordered steamed lobster, while Edward ordered wood grilled wild salmon. As usual, they shared their dishes with each other. For dessert, they shared a Belgian chocolate mousse parfait. Once they were sufficiently stuffed, they decided to take a walk in the cool night air. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her close to him, hoping that she wouldn't catch a chill.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday, baby," Bella said softly, as they strolled along the waterfront.

"You're welcome, love. I'm so glad I decided to come up."

"Me, too. You're staying the night aren't you?"

"Of course, love. There is no place else I need to be tonight that is more important than being with you."

When they finally arrived back at Bella's loft, Bella found a bouquet of balloons and a package sitting on the dining room table. Bella picked up a card with her name on the envelope and found a note attached to it.

'_To Bella Happy Birthday, Love, Anne. _

_P.S. DO NOT OPEN THIS IN FRONT OF EDWARD!'_

Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"Maybe you better wait and open that in the morning after I leave," Edward suggested.

"Maybe …" Bella grinned.

Edward led Bella back to her bedroom where he carefully undressed the both of them.

"Edward … I need you," Bella whimpered.

"I need you just as badly, beautiful girl." Edward lovingly smiled down at her. "But I'm still going to take my time since I won't get to this weekend."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. She always ruins our best weekends."

Edward chuckled against her skin as he placed wet kisses against her calves. He continued to kiss up her body, stopping only to flatten his tongue at her apex before sucking on her swollen nub.

Bella gently tugged on his unruly mess of hair.

"Ung … God, Edward … that feels so good, but I need you … please?"

Edward released her clit with a pop and kissed his way up her torso before settling himself between her legs, providing the most delicious friction right where Bella needed it most. Edward nipped at her bottom lip.

"You never have to beg me, baby," Edward murmured as he ground himself against her hot center. "Is this where you want me?"

"Uh huh …" Bella nodded breathlessly.

Edward reached over to the nightstand where he'd laid the condom, but Bella stopped him.

"Can't we forego that tonight, baby?"

"Bella, baby, I just …"

"Edward, please?" Bella begged.

Edward groaned.

"You're going to be the death of me, baby. Just promise me that you've been good about taking your pills."

Bella nodded.

"I have, Edward. I promise. I just want to feel you. It's been so long since we've not used protection. I need you and I want to feel all of you."

Edward sighed softly before pushing into Bella's heat. They both moaned from the contact.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella," Edward breathed as he thrust in and out of her. Each stroke, a little more forceful than the last.

"Ung, I love you too, Edward."

Edward pulled Bella up into a sitting position, resting his forehead against hers as he watched himself pull back only to sheath himself in her wetness again.

"Look down, baby," Edward breathed.

Bella did as Edward asked.

"Oh God! Edward … that's soo fucking good. That's us, baby."

"That is us, Bella. It's more than just good, it's fucking fantastic!"

"Oh … Edward … I'm gonna … I'm gonna…"

"That's it," Edward crooned. "Let it go, baby. Come for me."

"Ahhh!" Bella whimpered as she held on to Edward.

Edward thrust twice more before he twitched and spilled violently into Bella. They sat holding on to one another for an indefinite amount of time as their breathing returned to normal and Bella began to shiver from the sheen of sweat on her skin. Edward pulled out of her and laid them down, wrapping Bella in his warmth and pulling the blankets up over them.

"You're amazing, babe," Bella said sleepily.

"No, baby. We're amazing together."

It had been a little over four years since they had started using condoms. Edward always tried to be careful, but after Bella's senior prom and Carlisle found them sleeping on the floor in the media room, Carlisle encouraged his son to be more proactive with their birth control methods. Bella was a little embarrassed at first when Edward explained the conversation with his dad, but she understood the necessity of it. That night in those moments, Bella didn't care. She wanted Edward and she wanted all of him, consequences be damned.

Thankfully, Edward had set the alarm on his phone before they left the restaurant. He had to take the six o'clock train the next morning so he could make it to his class on time. He silently crept out of bed and into the bathroom, trying not to wake Bella. His attempt was unsuccessful. She knew the moment he left the bed; the sheets had turned cold and her chills had returned. She jumped out of bed and quickly found a pair of sweats and Edward's Juilliard hoodie; she pulled them on before returning to her comfortable bed. Bella snuggled up to the pillow on Edward's side of the bed. It smelled like him; sandalwood and vanilla and all … Edward. She hated to see him go, but knowing that she'd see him in thirty six hours helped ease her ache.

Edward chuckled quietly when he entered the bedroom again. Bella was adorable snuggled up to his pillow with his hoodie on her head.

"Cold, beautiful girl?"

"Mmmhmm. My heater left me," Bella pouted.

"Aww, I'm sorry, sweet girl. I have to go, you know that."

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Edward leaned down and kissed Bella softly.

"I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Thank you for my birthday. Everything was perfect."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll call you when I get to New York. Now get up and follow me out so you can lock the door."

Bella walked Edward to the door and locked it behind him before turning back to the dining room table and the gift that Anne had left for her. She scooped up the box and carried it back to the warmth of her bed.

Quickly ripping the paper off, Bella discovered a pretty pink box. She lifted the lid carefully unveiling a lacy, navy blue babydoll and a matching thong that left almost nothing to the imagination.

Anne stood in the doorway watching Bella open her gift.

"I guess that's more for Edward than it is for you," Anne giggled.

"It's so pretty," Bella said quietly, "I've never worn anything like this before. Well, I have a corset but that's different."

"I hope you like it. I just thought you'd like something sexy to wear for your birthday. I'd have given it to you sooner had I known that Edward was going to be here last night."

Bella blushed furiously.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know he was going to be here either."

"Don't apologize, Bella. I wish Will did a quarter of the things for me that Edward does for you. Will totally needs to get some pointers from Edward."

The girls giggled for a few more minutes before Bella went to get ready for class. The day seemed to drag by; hours just weren't passing fast enough for Bella. She wanted it to be Friday already so she could be on her way to New York – to Edward.

Bella fidgeted through her entire class Friday morning.

After grabbing her suitcase from the loft, she eagerly made her way to the train station. Once she was in her seat, she called to leave Edward a voicemail.

"Hey, handsome. I'm on my way to you. I can't wait to see you."

Edward was waiting for Bella in his usual spot at Penn Station. Even though he'd seen Bella two days prior, he was eager to see her again.

"Hey, beautiful girl."

Bella jumped into Edward's arms and kissed him soundly.

They stopped and picked up a pizza on their way back to the apartment, deciding they'd spend the evening sitting on the sofa, snuggled up together watching movies.

Saturday morning, Edward woke with a mass of mahogany hair spayed across his chest. He couldn't help but smile. It was his favorite way to take up, and it put him at ease knowing that Bella was there next to him.

They spent the entire day walking in the park, holding hands and talking. It was a nice way for them to spend the day, considering the plans that Edward had made for them that evening. When they returned from the park, Edward went into the bedroom and meticulously laid his birthday gift for Bella on the bed. He was quite proud of himself for choosing it without help – from the dress and shoes to the delicate lace bra and panties.

The dress that Edward chose was midnight blue. It was strapless with chiffon draped across the front and back from shoulder to waist. The waist line would sit perfectly beneath Bella's breasts with a flowy skirt that would hang a couple inches above her knees. Edward had found what he thought were the sexiest shoes he'd ever seen. They were black lace peep toe Valentino's with a bow. He thought they'd make her legs look a mile long and he couldn't wait to see her in them. The lingerie he chose with the utmost care, choosing some navy blue lace cheeky boyshorts because he thought Bella would prefer them to a thong. Edward chose a simple navy blue satin strapless bra to complete the ensemble.

When Bella stepped out of the bathroom and saw everything that Edward has laid for her on the bed, she was speechless, although she couldn't hold back her giggles because everything was the shade of blue that Edward loved for her to wear.

"Did you do all of this by yourself, handsome?"

Edward nodded sheepishly.

"The dress is beautiful, Edward."

"I'd hoped that you'd like it."

Edward stepped into the bathroom to shower, leaving her to get dressed. Bella wondered how it was that he knew exactly what size to get for her as she pulled on the delicate lace panties. Standing in front of the mirror in just her bra and panties, Bella felt beautiful. She admired the color of the satin and lace against her skin, and for a moment, she saw what Edward did; creamy skin against a rich blue.

"Mmm … you look beautiful, sweet girl."

Bella hadn't noticed the water from the shower shut off and wondered just how long Edward had been standing there ogling her.

"Thank you," Bella said softly, as her blush covered her face and torso.

She moved quickly back toward the bed and slipped the dress over her head. Edward appeared suddenly beside her, eager to help her with the zipper.

"You're fucking gorgeous, Isabella."

Bella met his gaze with her own, his normally bright green eyes wide and dark. Edward wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward him, kissing her gently beneath her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Edward … as much as I love that, you have to stop if you actually want to take me out tonight."

"Mmm … I do want to take you out, beautiful girl. I want everyone to see just how gorgeous you are, and more importantly I want them to know that you're _mine_."

"Always … I'm always yours, Edward."

Edward got dressed, donning a casual black suit with a soft gray shirt and a tie that matched Bella's dress.

"You look so incredibly handsome." Bella smiled as she adjusted Edward's tie.

"We are quite the pair this evening, my love."

Edward led her out into the cool September night where a carriage met them at the curb. It took them to Tavern on the Green where Edward had a table reserved. They enjoyed a lovely dinner, but they agreed that they missed the ambience and live music from the little restaurant in Leavenworth. After dinner, Edward took Bella to the Opera to see _La Triviata._

"Oh, Edward … that was wonderful," Bella sniffled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm so glad you liked it, love. Had I known that you'd enjoy it that much I would have brought you sooner."

"I really loved it. Thank you for such a wonderful evening, Edward."

Edward chuckled.

"Oh, sweet girl, our evening isn't over yet."

Edward hailed a cab and helped Bella in.

"Serendipity, please."

Bella's eyes grew wide.

"You're taking me for frozen hot chocolate?"

Edward nodded.

Bella had been to Serendipity once before when she first came to New York with Esme and Alice several years before. Edward knew that Serendipity was one of her favorite movies and couldn't think of a better place in New York to bring Bella for her birthday.

When the server brought their desserts, Edward took a little box out of his pocket and set it in front of Bella. She looked at it curiously and slowly picked it up.

"Edward … you've already given me so much. Another gift really isn't necessary."

Before she knew it, Edward was down on one knee next to her and was turning her toward him.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of my days. Will you please give me the distinct honor of loving me for the rest of yours? Bella, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Awww … so I hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was SO excited to finally get to this point. Chapter 30 is well under way since I'm sure you're all dying to know what Bella's reaction was! Also … if you've been with me since the beginning, I'm going to *try* and figure out how to get the polyvores up on my profile in case anyone is interested in seeing some of the outfits and especially the engagement rings. They really are gorgeous and I'd love to share them with y'all.**

**_La Triviata _for those of you who don't know, is the opera that Edward takes Vivian to in San Francisco in the movie _Pretty Woman_.  
**

**As always, I'd love to know what you think so leave me a review! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**All things Twilight belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. All things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**Thank you twimom817 for your beta skills, support and advice.**

**PLEASE SEE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Previously …

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of my days. Will you please give me the distinct honor of loving me for the rest of yours? Bella, will you marry me?"_

* * *

Bella looked at Edward with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her beautiful face as Edward took the small black satin box, opened it and took out the ring.

"Yes, Edward. Of course I'll marry you," Bella said softly, her voice breaking.

Bella gasped as Edward slid the exquisite ring onto her tiny finger. It was platinum with six emerald cut emeralds and six princess cut diamonds flanking a two carat princess cut diamond in the center.

"Edward … it's beautiful," Bella breathed.

Edward pulled her up into his arms and kissed her sweetly. Everyone around them who witnessed the romantic scene began to clap and whistle, congratulating the couple.

He held her in his arms a few moments longer, allowing her time to compose herself. When she had wiped away the last of the tears, Bella nodded to let Edward know she was all right. He helped her back to her seat, sitting in his own across from her, but kept her left hand firmly in his right, his thumb brushing across her ring as they finished their dessert.

When Edward finally released her hand, Bella wiggled her fingers, the diamonds in her ring reflecting in the light.

"Edward … it really is beautiful. Although, I must say I'm surprised that you chose emeralds over sapphires."

Edward chuckled.

"I considered a few different sapphire rings, but I wanted something that had a bit of me in it, and I know that you love the color of my eyes, so I thought emeralds in your ring would be very fitting."

"It is. I love it."

"I'm glad, baby. I picked it out myself you know, and no one else has seen it."

"Edward … I think I want to wait and tell everyone when we go home. I don't want to tell my parents over the phone. It just feels so impersonal."

"If that's what you really want to do, Bella, that's fine with me. No one knew I was planning on proposing tonight." Edward smiled.

"Oh God, Edward! Please tell me you asked Daddy first?"

Edward chuckled.

"Yes, baby, of course I asked Charlie first. I also asked Emmett and Jasper."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"You asked Emmett AND Jasper?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Yes, baby. Emmett's your brother and Jasper may as well be. Besides he'd have my ass if I didn't ask him too. You know that when Jazz proposed to Ali Cat he not only asked me but he asked Emmett."

"He did?"

"He did, sweet girl."

Bella wiggled her fingers again, admiring her ring and giggled.

"I can't believe you've carried this around in your pocket all evening, Edward. Why tonight?"

"I chose tonight because this day holds special meaning for me. Today officially marks the twentieth anniversary of the day that I met you. It seems strange because I was only three, but I remember going with my Mom and Alice that day. I don't remember all of the details, but I remember you were so tiny when they laid you on a pillow on my lap, but you were so snuggly and warm and smelled so good."

"You really remember that?" Bella asked as she wiped away a few more tears.

"I do. But that's about all I remember from that day, other than I thought you were perfect. All Ali did when she was little was cry."

Bella giggled.

"I remember when Ali and I went to preschool - you're right … all she did that whole first week was cry."

Edward paid their bill and led Bella out of the restaurant into the city lights. The evening was chilly, and Edward chastised himself for not thinking about a wrap or something for Bella when he planned her outfit for the evening. It wasn't until she shivered in the night air that he gave it a second thought.

"Oh, God, baby. I'm sorry. I was so busy planning the evening that I overlooked the fact that it might be chilly out," Edward apologized as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over Bella's nearly bare shoulders.

"It's all right, Edward. Everything tonight has been so amazing. Dinner, the opera … dessert. I wish we had pictures."

Edward grinned sheepishly.

"We will have pictures, sweet girl. I asked the wait staff to take pictures and video."

"Well that would explain why your jacket pockets are so heavy," Bella giggled.

Edward hailed them a cab and they chatted in hushed tones on their way back to the apartment. For as excited as they were to share their joyous news with their families and friends, they really did want to wait to tell them in person.

Edward led Bella into the dark apartment, turning on a few lights as he went. He made his way back to his bedroom to build a fire in the fireplace. Bella was a few steps behind him. She made her way to his dresser and slipped her ring off her finger. Edward saw the movement from the corner of his eye and frowned.

"Why are you taking your ring off, baby?"

"Because my fingers are cold and it's a little loose. I don't want it to come off when I wash my hands."

Bella saw his face fall and she felt awful, but she really was concerned that it would fall off and she certainly didn't want to lose it down the drain. She made her way into the bathroom, taking the baby doll that Anne had given her to slip into.

When Bella returned from the bathroom, the room was dark and Edward was sitting on the far side of the bed, looking away from her. She could feel the warmth of the fire that Edward had made, and she worried greatly that she had ruined the mood for the evening. When she moved to the dresser to pick up her ring, she quickly realized it wasn't there.

"Edward?" Bella asked as she approached him cautiously.

"Hmm?"

When he answered, he didn't look up at her, he played with something in his hand. Bella saw the sparkle and knew immediately what it was.

She stepped around the bed to stand in between his legs. With her finger, Bella gently raised his chin to meet her eyes.

"Will you please put my ring back on for me?"

Edward's eyes grew wide as he realized what Bella was wearing and he smiled, once again taking her small hand in his and slipping her ring back on her finger.

"I'll take you tomorrow to get it sized, and when it comes back and I put it on your finger again, please promise me that you won't ever take it off again … ever."

"Oh, Edward …" Bella giggled, running her hands through his tousled hair. "I promise not to take it off again until our wedding day, baby."

Bella leaned down and brushed her lips across his, gently sweeping her tongue along them. It was met with a soft tongue and warm breath as Edward reached for her hips and pulled her down to straddle him.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Have I told you that yet this evening?"

Bella giggled.

"Only about a thousand times, handsome."

Edward glided his hands along the softness of her thighs and found the soft lace at her hips. He followed the line of her panties back to the small of her back realizing that her panties were barely there.

"Mmm … these are new."

"Mmmhmm … this was my birthday gift from Anne. She said that it was more for you than for me."

Edward chuckled.

"Tell her I said thank you. I like it very much."

Bella giggled.

"I bet you do, handsome."

Edward gently pushed Bella from his lap.

"Turn around."

Bella took a step backward before complying with Edward's request. Edward stood silently behind Bella and pushed her long flowing hair over her shoulder, gently kissing the opposite shoulder. He traveled his fingers along the length of Bella's arms until he reached her hands, taking them in his.

"You are incredibly sexy, my beautiful Bella," Edward breathed in her ear, before kissing the tender spot beneath it sweetly.

Edward slowly turned Bella in his arms, taking in her beauty as he did so.

"Edward …" Bella breathed as she gazed up into hooded eyes, his forehead resting against hers.

Bella reached up to finish unbuttoning Edward's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, leaving his strong muscular chest, arms and back exposed. She lovingly ghosted her tiny fingers along every sinewy part of him.

Edward's hands softly caressed the skin on Bella's hips before working his way to her backside and gently squeezing it.

"I _really_ like these panties," he breathed before grasping the lace at Bella's hips and tugging it down her silky legs. Edward worked his way back up Bella's body, kissing and nipping as he went. He gently lifted the lace of the babydoll and placed a warm kiss on her stomach before smiling up at her sweetly.

Bella took Edward's face in her hands, brushing her thumbs along his cheek bones before he stood and met her lips with his once again. She made quick work of unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Bella quickly pushed them down his narrow hips, taking his boxer briefs with them. Capturing his erection firmly in her hand, Bella licked up the bead of moisture that pooled at the head before plunging his length into her mouth.

"Oh, God, Bella … baby …"

Bella worked her mouth up and down Edward's cock, using her hand to pleasure what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Edward gently massaged Bella's scalp with his long fingers as he moaned with pleasure.

"Fuck, Bella. Baby, that feels amazing, but you need to stop. We got engaged tonight, all I want to do is make love to you."

Edward tugged lightly on her arms and Bella released his cock with a pop before kissing the head. When she was standing again, Edward reached down for the hem of the babydoll and lifted it over Bella's head.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her. He carefully lifted her and Bella wrapped her legs around his waist. Edward walked them slowly toward the bed, gently laying Bella in the center. She relaxed her legs against his hips as he reached between them to glide his fingers along her lower lips.

"You're so wet, Bella," he whispered.

Bella whimpered as Edward pleasured her with skilled fingers.

"Ugh … Edward … I need you."

Edward sighed as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek before aligning his body with hers and gently pushed into her. His lips ghosted over her skin as he whispered he loved her and left a trail of wet kisses down her sternum to the valley between her luscious breasts. Edward licked and nipped her breasts before sucking one puckered nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh!" Bella cried out. "Easy, baby."

Edward immediately released her breast.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked as he stilled his movement inside her, his voice full of concern.

"No, not at all, Edward. They're just really sensitive is all."

"Bella … I don't ever want to hurt you."

"You didn't," Bella insisted quietly.

Edward searched her face for any sign of discomfort and found nothing but love and trust shining back at him through hooded eyes. He continued his movement; slow, torturous, worshipping – loving. Edward placed a sweet kiss on each of her nipples, before gently suckling on each of them, being careful not to hurt her.

Bella raised her hips in sync with Edward's thrusts, creating a delicious friction.

"Uhh … Edward …" Bella whimpered.

"I'm right here, baby. I've got you," Edward promised.

He continued rocking his hips against her as she cried out and her walls clenched around him. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders as she continued to shatter over him. Edward rocked against her once more before whimpering and spilling deep inside her.

Edward held on to Bella tightly until he heard her breathing return to normal and he felt her heart rate slow down. He sweetly kissed her forehead and then her lips before pulling out of her. Bella whimpered and Edward quietly apologized. He pulled her close to him, and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"I love you so very much, Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen."

Bella hummed in contentment.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen, newly engaged, handsome fiance of mine."

Edward smiled into her shoulder, kissing her warm skin.

They made love twice more that night, before their engagement euphoria waned. Bella fell asleep in Edward's arms, her head on his chest, hand on his abdomen and leg hitched over his thigh. Edward had his arms wrapped around her protectively and they fell, completely sated into a peaceful sleep.

Edward woke hours later to find Bella curled up in a ball on the far side of the bed wearing sweats. She was sound asleep, but she looked far from comfortable. Edward immediately went into worry mode, thinking that their activities a few hours earlier hurt her more than she led on. It wasn't until he saw the bottle of midol on the bedside table that he was able to relax a bit. He decided to get his shower over with and then see how Bella was feeling. When he walked out of the bathroom, Bella was clutching his pillow and watched him with a small smile on her lips.

"Mornin', baby," he said as he approached her and sat down on the bed beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Crampy. I started my period this morning."

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry. Can I get you anything?"

Bella asked him if he'd make her a cup of tea and a bagel to which he gladly agreed. Edward even dug out a heating pad from his closet to help ease her discomfort. After she ate, Bella felt marginally better and asked Edward if they could go to the jewelry store to get her ring sized. Edward agreed and gladly took her. Bella had already become attached to her ring and sorely missed it when she had to turn it over to the jeweler for sizing.

"You'll have it back on your finger before you know it, sweet girl," Edward promised.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella gasped. "What am I going to tell Anne? She'll ask about this weekend. Should I tell her we're engaged?"

"Bella … I know Anne's a good friend, but do you really want to tell her before you tell Ali or Rose or even your family?"

Bella shook her head.

"No, I can't do that to them."

Edward pulled her into his embrace.

"The holidays will be here before you know it, baby."

Bella was starting to feel a bit fatigued and her stomach was starting to cramp again, so Edward took her back to the apartment and tucked her in for a nap.

"But Edward, I have to catch the train home," Bella argued.

"Not tonight you don't, sweet girl. I'll call and change your reservation. You're in no condition to travel. Just relax and feel better."

Bella sighed.

"All right. Thank you, Edward."

"For what, baby?"

"Taking such good care of me. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Get some rest, baby."

Bella was indeed feeling better the following morning. She found it harder than ever to leave Edward after his proposal, and she was more anxious than ever to be out of school so they could begin their life together. With a smile and a kiss, Bella promised that she'd call him as soon as she arrived in Boston.

Once she arrived home, Bella's first semester of classes fell into an easy rhythm. She had completed all the prerequisites for her major, and she was able to take the classes she was really interested in. Medieval British Literature and Children's Literature were two of her favorite classes that semester. She was also taking several writing classes which allowed her creative freedom.

Bella and Edward kept in touch as much as possible, and Edward made plans to go to Boston the first weekend in October as it was one of the few weekends he didn't have a concert to attend.

Edward arrived on a cool Friday afternoon. Bella was anxiously awaiting his arrival, excited not only to see Edward, but to finally have his ring back on her finger. She had made Edward promise her that he would call her as soon as he picked it up. Edward of course was happy she was so eager to get it back.

Bella waited for Edward on the platform at the train station, and made her way to Edward once she'd finally spotted him in the throng of people.

"Hey, beautiful girl," Edward greeted as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hi, handsome. I've missed you."

Edward pulled the black satin box out of the pocket of his jacket.

"Have you missed this too?"

Bella nodded as Edward removed it from the box and slid it onto her finger.

"Perfect fit," Bella whispered.

Edward grinned.

"Come on handsome, I've got dinner waiting for you."

Over dinner they chatted about the coming months and how they were dealing with keeping their engagement from their families. Edward gave Bella a copy of his concert schedule for the rest of the semester and hoped that she would be able to make at least a couple of them. Bella promised that she would come to the first one in two weeks. They were both waiting to see what Bella's schedule would be like, before committing to go home to Forks for Thanksgiving.

"I have a project due the Tuesday before, but I don't want to commit just in case something happens and I need to stay later, you know?"

"I understand, baby. I just need to know if I'm buying a plane ticket or a train ticket. I'm sure that Aunt Liz would invite us to her place, but I don't think we want to go unless you want to take off your ring. We can't tell her before we tell everyone else."

"I don't want to take off my ring," Bella pouted. "I've already had to take it off to get it sized and I kept waking up in the middle of the night thinking that I'd lost it. Besides, I promised you that I wouldn't take it off again. I think you're right about Aunt Liz. As much as I'd love to see her, Alec and the girls we can't risk them finding out before we tell our parents, Em and Alice. We can always have Thanksgiving here if we need to, there's plenty of room for me to cook at least."

Edward nodded.

"We'll figure it out, sweet girl."

Bella had a paper to work on that weekend, but Edward was happy to spend the weekend with her all the same. He went with her to the library while she worked on her research and he happily prepared meals for them because Bella was too busy to do so herself. They spent the evenings curled up on the sofa watching TV and softly talking to each other.

"Bella, have you given any thought as to when you want to get married?"

"I have, but it was something that I thought I would discuss with you. Have you given it any thought?"

"Yes, actually, I have. But I do agree that it's something that we need to discuss together."

Bella nodded.

"I was thinking that we'd wait until after you graduate," Edward continued. "After you get your Master's. That's only three years from now, and by then I will have my Master's and should have a full time job somewhere and can hopefully have some money saved up to buy us a nice little house."

"I think that's a good idea. I was thinking the same thing actually. I mean, I want to get married but I don't want to get married and have to live apart from one another. What is going to happen when you finish your Master's? Are you planning on staying in New York or are you going home to Washington?"

"I've given that a lot of thought, too. I am going to apply to a couple places in Boston. Given the choice I'd like to stay closer to you, babe."

"Really?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Definitely. Wouldn't you like to get a loft together?"

"Mmmhmm," Bella murmured. "I could get used to waking up to you every morning again."

Edward smiled.

"Yes you could, sweet girl."

A couple weeks later, Bella found herself on the train to New York again for one of Edward's concerts. This time he was performing, and Bella was very excited to hear the new composition that he'd been working on. Once again, she had a paper to work on and found herself at the New York City Public Library by herself while Edward was in rehearsal.

_I'm done with rehearsal, love. Shall I meet you at the library? – E_

_I thought you'd never ask. I have almost everything I need. – B_

_What are you missing? Is it something I can help you with? – E_

_You, and yes I think you can definitely help me with that. =) – B_

Bella really was grateful that Edward was going to meet her, it was Halloween weekend and she really didn't feel comfortable walking in the city at night by herself. When she arrived at Penn Station that afternoon, she had seen all kinds of people walking around with their costumes on, and while she knew how to defend herself, the thought of walking alone made her feel uneasy.

Edward knew that Bella would probably feel that way, so he decided that surprising her with his arrival would not be in his best interest.

"Hey, my sweet girl," Edward said softly as he approached the table she was sitting at.

Bella smiled up at him sweetly, recognizing the velvety tenor of his voice.

"Hey, baby. I'm just about finished here. Do you mind waiting a few more minutes?"

"Of course not, babe."

Edward patiently waited while Bella went and made a few more copies of the information she needed. When she finished, he helped her organize her things and slip them into her bag. They walked out into the chilly night hand in hand.

The following evening, Bella accompanied Edward to his concert. Because he was performing, he needed to be there early, but Bella didn't mind. Aunt Liz and Alec surprised Bella when they arrived. They hadn't had a chance to tell Edward they'd be there because they weren't sure they'd have a sitter for the evening. Bella gave them each a one armed hug being careful to hide her left hand.

"Bella!" Aunt Liz said excitedly. "Edward didn't tell me you'd be here, it's so good to see you, sweetie."

"It's good to see you guys, too."

Aunt Liz asked how school was going and Bella filled her in on the beginning of her school year and her plans for the rest of the semester.

"Alec, the girls and I are going to Washington for Christmas. Esme insisted that we come for some reason or another. My mother is flying in from Chicago too, so it will be a full house at the Cullen's."

"Oh, I bet Esme will be in seventh heaven. You know she loves having a houseful."

Bella was thankful because the music director chose that moment to come out onto the stage and introduce the musicians for the evening.

Further conversation and questioning from Aunt Liz was averted for the meantime.

When Edward was introduced, Bella couldn't help the tears of pride, love and adoration that streamed down her cheeks. Edward had achieved so much in his time at Juilliard and he had truly shaped into a fine musician and composer. Bella listened with rapt attention as Edward began to play the piece that he had written especially for her.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the handsome, bronze haired man seated at the piano. Edward played with such passion, his music an extension of himself. When he concluded the piece, Bella was the first person out of her seat applauding. Edward winked at her before taking a bow and exiting the stage.

Later that evening, after Edward and Bella crawled into a cab, he apologized for not knowing whether or not Aunt Liz was coming and basically leaving Bella alone to protect their secret.

"It's okay, Edward. You had no way of knowing. Everything went fine, I don't think she noticed my hand. I kept it pretty well hidden, I think."

"Baby, I'm sorry you have to keep it hidden," Edward apologized.

"Don't apologize, Edward. Hopefully it won't be for too much longer, and then we can tell whoever we want to."

Bella got on the train and went back to Boston the following afternoon with a promise to call as soon as she got in. She was anxious to get back to school because the following day, she was supposed to be assigned a partner for the project that was due before Thanksgiving. Her ability to go home for the holiday was dependent on whether or not she got a competent partner.

_Isabella Swan - Ryan Smith_

Bella read the names aloud as she checked the bulletin board for her assignment. Somewhat relieved at her partner assignment, Bella made her way into the classroom.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, that's me, but you can call me Bella."

"Hi, I'm Ryan, I'm your partner for this assignment."

"Yeah … hi, Ryan. I guess we should set up some time to meet so that we can work on it."

"Well actually, I was hoping that we could meet somewhere today if you're available."

"Umm sure, I have about an hour between two and three if that works for you."

"I can manage that. Can you meet me in the dining room by the student union?"

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll see you then, Ryan."

That afternoon, Bella made plans to meet with Ryan twice a week to work on their project. They agreed to share the research which they would do individually before their meetings.

Bella spoke to Edward that evening, telling him all about Ryan and the plans that they had made to work on their project.

"I feel really comfortable working with him so far. I mean we really haven't done much, but he really seems like he's got his shit together. We'll see, we're supposed to meet tomorrow, so I should have an idea hopefully how this is going to go."

"That's good baby, you don't want a partner that is going to make you carry all the weight. Do you think you'll know after tomorrow what I need to make travel reservations for?"

"I hope so, babe. I know it's killing you, not knowing what's going on. I'm sorry."

"Bella, don't apologize. Either way, I get to be with you, that's all I really care about."

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur of concerts and meetings for both Edward and Bella. Bella's project was well underway, and she was quite pleased that Ryan was able to carry his weight. In fact, he did a lot more than Bella expected of him. He had called her over the weekends and asked if they could get together to see if they could get a bit ahead on the project, because he too wanted to make plans to go out of town for the holiday.

Bella had called Edward and told him that she was sure she could get away two days before Thanksgiving so that they could go home to Washington. Edward booked the tickets, paying extra for insurance in case Bella wasn't able to go at the last minute. At least they'd be able to use the tickets at Christmas.

Two days before Thanksgiving, Edward took the train to Boston so that he and Bella could make their evening flight to Seattle via Chicago. Bella had given him a key to her loft so that he didn't have to wait on campus for her to get out of class.

Bella was exhausted when she walked into her loft that afternoon. Edward was sitting on the sofa watching TV, and immediately felt bad when he saw how tired she looked.

"How did it go, baby?" Edward asked softly.

"Good, I think. My professor seemed pleased with it anyway. We won't know our grade until the end of the semester."

Bella flopped down on the couch into Edward's waiting arms.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, love. How about you go lay down and take a nap and I'll order us some dinner? We have plenty of time before we need to leave for the airport."

"Okay … but will you come lay down with me for a little while?"

Bella just wanted to be with Edward. His very presence calmed her, and the prospect of waking up in his arms for the next few days soothed her soul.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving shortly in Seattle-Tacoma International Airport where local time is eight oh-three a.m. We are arriving under cloudy skies and the local temperature is fifty three degrees. We will be utilizing baggage claim four located on the lower level of the main terminal. If Seattle is your final destination, we hope you enjoy your stay, and if you are traveling on, we wish you safe travels. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines."

"Hey sweet girl," Edward said quietly as he nudged Bella's arm. "We're here. Time to wake up, sleepy head."

Bella attempted to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in her seat, unfolding her legs from beneath her. She was relieved they had finally made it to Seattle after their delay in Boston and a three hour layover in Chicago. She held tightly to Edward's hand as he led her off the plane and through the terminal. When they arrived at the baggage claim, Emmett was standing by the carousel with a huge grin on his face.

"Emmett!" Bella shrieked.

"Hey, Baby Bell!" Emmett greeted her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Emmett caught a glimpse of the ring on Bella's finger. After hugging her tightly, he pulled back and took her little hand in his large one.

"Baby Bell?" Emmett questioned. "Do you have something you need to tell me?"

Bella grinned sheepishly.

"Yes. Edward asked me to marry him and I said YES! We're engaged!"

"Aww hell, Baby Bell! Congrats! I've been waiting for the day that you'd tell me Eddie finally manned up and proposed."

Edward watched the entire scene unfold before him from a few feet away. He didn't want to take anything away from the moment that Bella told her brother about their engagement. He watched with a wide smile on his face, completely happy that Bella was so excited to finally be able to share their news with someone.

"I'm sorry Em. Edward actually proposed in September, the weekend after my birthday, but I didn't want to tell you guys over the phone. That just seemed so impersonal to me. I'm just so glad that we were able to come home for Thanksgiving because I would have had serious issues waiting 'til Christmas."

Emmett held on to her hand as she explained – examining her ring. He finally turned to Edward with a grin of his own.

"Nice. Did you have to buy the biggest friggin' ring in Manhattan, Eddie?"

"No, I bought the most beautiful ring in Manhattan, Em."

Emmett chuckled before giving Edward a hug and congratulating him.

Edward and Emmett grabbed their bags and Emmett led them toward the parking garage.

Bella's eyes bulged when Emmett stopped in front of a huge Hummer.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently as he put their bags in the back.

"A Hummer, Em? Really?"

"I bought it with my bonus money." Emmett smiled.

"Bonus money? You got a bonus?"

"Yeah, I got a bonus when the Mariners extended my contract. I'm signed through 2009," Emmett explained as he drove them out of the airport parking facility.

"Em! That's fantastic!" Bella exclaimed.

"That's awesome, man." Edward commented.

"Hey, Baby Bell, when we get home do you think maybe you could talk to Rosie? I think she's needs someone besides me, Mom and Ali to talk to. She knows how busy you've been for the last couple months with your classes so she didn't want to bother you, but maybe she'll feel differently now that you're home for a few days."

"Is everything okay?"

"She's fine. I think she's a bit bummed out. She really wanted to have Thanksgiving at our place this year, but Esme was so excited that you two were able to come home that Rose felt bad asking her if we could host. She'll be ecstatic though once she finds out you two are engaged."

Thirty minutes later, Emmett pulled into the driveway of the home he'd purchased earlier in the year.

"The place looks great, man. How does it feel to be the man of your own house?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Fucking amazing. The only thing that would make it better is a couple of little mini me's running around."

"That'll come in time," Edward assured him.

Rosalie was making breakfast when Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Bella! Oh my God, girlie, I've missed you!" Rosalie said, throwing her arms around Bella hugging her tightly.

Emmett and Edward stood in the doorway watching the scene in the kitchen, waiting for Rosalie to catch sight of Bella's ring.

Rosalie pulled away from Bella, still holding onto her hands.

"You look great girlie, tired but good. You look like you're really happy. Eddie must be treating you _very_ well," Rosalie winked.

And then she noticed the very large ring on Bella's left hand.

Rosalie squealed.

"Oh my God! Are you guys … engaged?"

Bella nodded excitedly.

"Well it's about damn time, Edward!"

Rosalie released Bella and pulled Edward in for a hug.

"Congratulations, you guys. We couldn't be happier for you."

Over breakfast, Rosalie asked question after question, not wanting to miss any of the details of how Edward popped the question. Bella knew it was the first of many times they would have to tell the story over the weekend, but it was so sweet and romantic that she didn't care. Edward loved to see the look on Bella's face as she told the story. Her eyes always met his in the same part of the story – the part where he asked her to love him for the rest of his days. Bella's eyes were filled with love and abounding happiness.

When they'd cleaned up after breakfast, Emmett had loaded his and Rose's things into the Hummer while Bella and Rosalie stole away a few minutes alone together to chat.

Edward gently tapped on Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom door.

"You two ready to head out? Em's ready to roll."

Rosalie and Bella exchanged a quick hug and each took a glance in the mirror for smudged eye makeup before joining Edward and Emmett and beginning their long drive to Forks.

Bella and Edward had decided to tell Renee and Charlie first before going over to Edward's to tell Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper wouldn't be there until after dinner time, so telling them would have to wait.

Luckily, Charlie was home as he was working the night shift that night so that he'd be off the following afternoon to spend at least part of the day with his family. Renee was in the kitchen making lunch when they arrived, and as usual they gathered in the kitchen.

"Oh my baby's home," Renee said as she hugged Bella tightly.

"Hi, Momma," Bella said, inhaling the familiar smell of her Mom's kitchen.

"I've missed you so much, baby girl."

"I've missed you too, Momma."

Renee greeted Edward with a hug and a kiss as well before walking to the landing of the stairs and hollering up at Charlie.

"Charlie! The kids are here and lunch is ready!"

Charlie grumbled as he walked down the stairs, he was hoping his nap could have been a bit longer, but Renee wasn't having it.

"Daddy …" Bella breathed, suddenly nervous about telling her Dad the news.

"My baby girl," Charlie cooed as he embraced Bella. "I've missed you so much."

Bella sniffled and wiped away a couple tears.

"Baby Girl? What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, Daddy. I'm just so happy to be home."

"Aww, honey," Renee said, hugging both her husband and daughter. "We're so glad to have you home."

"Momma, Daddy … Edward and I have something to tell you."

Charlie and Renee looked at each other before looking at Edward and Bella.

Bella's next words caught in her throat and she looked at Edward for help.

"Charlie, Renee … I've asked Bella to marry me and she said yes."

Everyone in the room exhaled at once. Renee squealed and hugged both Bella and Edward tightly while Charlie took a moment to absorb what he'd just been told. He had known the moment was coming, but he truly hoped he could hold on to his little girl a while longer.

"Charlie?" Renee asked.

Charlie shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"I guess congratulations are in order. We've known for a long time this day was coming, we just didn't know exactly when," Charlie said pulling Bella in for another hug. "I'm so happy for you, Baby Girl."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Renee was standing between Edward and Emmett, her arms around both of them as Rosalie stood off to the side with a camera in her hand, snapping pictures the entire time.

Over lunch, Bella and Edward told the same story they had at breakfast. Charlie rolled his eyes as the girls swooned over how romantic the proposal was, but he truly couldn't have been happier with how Edward proposed. As much as Charlie didn't want to admit that Bella was no longer a little girl with pigtails, he believed his daughter deserved to be loved and adored by a man who loved her as much if not more than he did. Charlie firmly believed that Bella had found that man in Edward. Knowing that his little girl would be loved, cared for and treasured beyond compare made Charlie Swan a very happy man.

"Welcome to the family, Edward – officially," Charlie said, slapping Edward on the back as he walked them out to Bella's car.

"Thanks, Charlie." Edward smiled. "I promise I'll take good care of her."

"You better. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh, and Bell, you two might think about staying here tonight. It would make your mother happy."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Edward and Bella made their way over to his parent's house. Carlisle was still working, but Esme was home and was expecting them.

As they walked through the door, Bella could smell delicious aromas coming from the kitchen.

"Edward? Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's us," Edward said, shutting the front door behind them.

Edward took Bella's left hand in his and led her toward the kitchen.

"Hi, sweethearts! Oh it's so good to see you. I'm so glad you're home!"

Esme kissed and hugged Edward and then bestowed the same love upon Bella.

"It smells great in here, Mom. What are you making?"

"Pot roast. I know it's one of your favorites, and I also have zucchini and pumpkin bread in the oven."

"It smells wonderful, Esme." Bella smiled.

Esme looked carefully at Bella and Edward who were still holding hands.

"Okay, you two. Something's up. Spill."

"Mom …" Edward sighed.

"Don't you 'Mom' me, Edward Anthony. If you've got something to say, say it."

"Esme …" Bella began. "It's just that we were hoping that Carlisle could be here, too."

"What in the world could you possibly …" Esme began, but stopped when she saw the grin on her son's angelic face.

Esme reached down to Edward and Bella's joined hands and gently untangled Bella's hand from Edward's and turned it upward to see the beautiful ring glimmering in the light.

"You're engaged," Esme gasped.

"Yes, Mom. Bella said yes." Edward smiled brightly.

"Oh, Edward … Bella …" Esme said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so, so happy for you. I love you both so very much."

Edward pulled his mother into his warm embrace.

"We love you, too, Mom."

"Edward …" Esme whispered. "The ring is beautiful, sweetheart. It has just enough of you in it."

Esme turned and embraced Bella again.

"Oh sweetheart, thank you for saying yes and making my son the happiest I've ever seen him. You are his world, do you know that?"

Bella nodded as she struggled to catch the tears that were streaming down her face. Edward came to the rescue handing both Bella and Esme tissues.

"Edward … call your father. He's not going to like being left out of the loop."

"Mom, I don't want to tell him over the phone. Otherwise we'd have told you guys months ago."

"Months ago? You got engaged months ago and you've not said a word?" Esme asked incredulously.

"Esme, Edward proposed the weekend after my birthday. We decided that we didn't want to tell everyone over the phone, so we've kept it just between us. I haven't even told my roommate," Bella explained.

"What about Aunt Liz? Does she know? After all, she was at Edward's concert."

"No, she doesn't know. I kept my hand in my pocket all night."

Esme understood Edward and Bella's wishes to tell their families in person. She was actually very glad they waited.

"Does that mean that when you come home at Christmas we can have a little engagement party for the two of you?" Esme asked excitedly.

Bella worriedly looked at Edward.

"A little engagement party, Mom. Family ONLY. We don't want a big overdone party like Alice and Jasper's. It was a nice party, but it's just not us."

"All right, sweetheart. I just wanted to be able to celebrate your engagement. It's been such a long time coming. People we've considered family forever will truly be family. Oh I'm so happy for you two!"

Esme picked up the phone and called Carlisle, asking him to pick up a bottle of Bella's favorite wine on his way home from work. She even asked him to leave a little bit early if he had the time to spare.

Alice was able to leave work a few hours early as most of her patients had cancelled due to the holiday, and Jasper had finished up early in the day, so they packed their things and got on the road and arrived in Forks just before dinner.

Alice knew from her mother's demeanor alone that something was up. Esme acted like she was walking on cloud nine, humming a little louder than usual as she worked around the kitchen.

Edward and Bella decided to take a nap while the house was quiet, and brought a few of their things upstairs so they could clean up before dinner.

Bella was standing in Edward's en suite brushing her teeth when Edward came in, pulling on a clean shirt. His hair was still wet from his shower, and Bella wanted nothing more than to steal away with him for a few days and just _be_. She was emotionally exhausted after the day of telling their families the news of their engagement, and they still had yet to tell Carlisle, Alice and Jasper.

"The Tasmanian Devil is here, love," Edward grinned.

"Already? I thought they weren't going to be here until later."

"Me either, but I can hear her downstairs. I also heard my Mom threaten her life if she came up here and disturbed us," Edward said, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist from behind and kissing her damp shoulder.

"Mmm … Edward … don't tease."

"Teasing would be doing this …" Edward whispered against her ear as he pulled her towel from her body and cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples in his fingers.

Bella closed her eyes and her head hit his shoulder as he massaged her breasts. Edward placed a long, searing kiss at the small of her neck before he whispered again.

"I could have you right here against this counter if I wanted to, sweet girl."

Bella gasped and then his touch was gone. Edward chuckled darkly as he watched her in the mirror.

"Come on, beautiful girl, before Alice knocks down the door."

Bella gave Edward the evil eye.

"Meanie," she gruffed, sticking her tongue out.

"Promises, promises," Edward chuckled.

When they finally made their way downstairs, Edward and Bella told Alice and Jasper about their engagement. Bella was sure that Alice's squeal could be heard by Aunt Liz in New York.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you guys! Let me see the ring!" Alice said excitedly.

Bella shyly held out her hand.

"Oh my God, it's gorgeous! Edward did you pick this out all on your own?"

"I did, is that so surprising?"

"I guess not, you've always had very good taste," Alice said, winking at Bella.

Jasper caught Bella up in a huge hug while Alice congratulated her brother.

"You okay, Little One?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed I guess. You know I've never been one for having people make a fuss over me and it's been one thing after another today," Bella admitted.

"Aww, Little One, you'll be all right. You only get engaged to the love of your life once right? Enjoy it. Besides, you know if it really gets to be too much, Edward will have you out of here in a heartbeat."

"What's all this commotion in here?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

"Dad … glad you're home." Edward smiled. "I was just telling Ali and Jazz … I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes."

Carlisle's eyes sparkled as his son radiated the same happiness he had when he'd proposed to Esme so many years before.

"Congratulations, Son," Carlisle said, embracing his son. "I'm so happy for you two."

He turned to Bella and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Bella, sweetheart. I'm so happy that you're finally going to be a true part of our family – in name not just in love."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

The next few days passed more quickly than Bella and Edward would have liked for them to. Thanksgiving Day, Bella spent the morning cooking with her Mom and Esme. During dinner, everyone asked Edward and Bella what their plans were for the wedding. No one was disappointed when they said they wanted to wait until after Bella graduated. Charlie was quite relieved in fact.

"So where does that leave you after you finish your Master's son?" Carlisle inquired.

"I've been looking for a position in Boston. I'll be able to work pretty much anywhere, so I may as well be close to Bella. There are a couple of places that look promising, so we'll see when I get closer to graduation."

"Does that mean that you two will be living together?" Charlie asked.

"Daddy!" Bella chided.

"What? I'm just asking. I have no problems with you two living together, you're both responsible adults. I'm just hoping I can save some money on the rent."

Everyone laughed and they continued the discussion on what was to happen when Edward finished school.

Sunday came all too soon and Bella and Edward had to return to the east coast. December brought the end of the fall semester for Bella and an onslaught of concerts for Edward. Bella didn't get a chance to talk much to Edward in the weeks following Thanksgiving, most of their communication was through texts. She found herself severely missing the sound of Edward's voice. She remained focused knowing the end of the semester was near, and when she turned in the last of her final exams, she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**A/N: Please check out Perfect Game Outtakes on my profile for Bella and Rosalie's Conversation. It will be important later on in the story! =D**

**Also … I have posted the Polyvores for various chapters if you're interested in seeing my vision for some of the scenes in the story and also Bella's engagement ring is there. =)**

**As ever, I'd love to hear what you think! I think last week I've had the most reviews I've ever gotten in a single week, so thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**All things Twilight belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. All things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**A HUGE thanks to twimom817 my partner in crime for beta'ing this, you rock bb!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

Bella tapped her foot against the cold linoleum floor, waiting for her flight to be called. She was flying from Boston to Chicago where she'd meet up with Edward before flying on to Seattle. Final exams were over and Bella was more anxious than ever to see Edward. It had been a long three weeks since she'd seen him last. Three long weeks since she'd really talked to him. The last few weeks of the semester had them both busy beyond belief, and Bella barely found a few minutes to herself each day let alone finding the time to talk to Edward. They communicated through texts; sent while they were in class – when they were supposed to be taking notes.

Bella was excited to go home again for Christmas. Edward had promised her that he'd take her to the cabin for a week or so and they would spend their anniversary there.

When her flight was called, Bella quickly fired off a text to Edward.

_**They just called my flight, boarding now. See you in 2 ½ hours. Love you baby. – B**_

Bella wanted so badly just to call Edward, but she knew if she did, she wouldn't want to hang up. She had spoken to him earlier that day, but it wasn't enough.

When she landed at O'Hare, she couldn't gather her things quick enough. Edward stood just off the jet way waiting for her.

"Bella," Edward breathed, as he picked her up off her feet and held her to him tightly. "I've missed you so fucking much, baby. Promise me we won't have to go that long again without talking."

Bella inhaled her favorite scents of sandalwood and vanilla that was all Edward. She nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing him lightly.

"I don't want to make promises I can't keep, baby. As much as I want to, I just can't. You of all people now how crazy our lives can be."

"I know, baby, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"I don't like it either, Edward. You've got one semester left until you finish your Master's and then you can move to Boston and things will be so much better."

"Hmm … May can't get here soon enough, sweet girl."

When their flight to Seattle was finally called, Edward picked up their bags and together they trudged to their seats. When they arrived, it was Jasper who met them at the baggage claim.

Bella met him with a hug.

"Oh ho, Little One, you look exhausted."

"I am Jazz, but it's so good to see you."

Edward met Jasper with a one armed hug of his own as Bella gathered up their bags he had dropped at his feet.

"Hey man, thanks for coming to pick us up."

"No worries. Ali's gotta go in for a few hours this morning, and Emmett and Rose were having brunch with her family or some shit."

"Do you have any idea what my mom has planned?" Edward asked.

"I've no idea, dude. I think Ali knows, but she hasn't said a word to me about it. I just know that your mom has been planning a party for you and Bella since you left after Thanksgiving."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his long fingers.

"Baby, don't worry about it," Bella encouraged. "I'm sure that whatever she has planned will be perfect. Your mom would never do anything to make either of us unhappy."

Jasper and Edward loaded their luggage into the car and they headed toward Jasper and Alice's apartment.

Bella and Edward were able to lay down for a much needed nap while Alice spent the morning at work, and Jasper finished up a couple of designs he'd been working on.

After stopping along the way for lunch, the foursome made their way to Forks. Alice practically bounced in her seat the entire way.

"Ali, please stop … you're going to drive us crazy!" Bella pleaded.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited for you guys. Aren't you guys even a little excited? After all, it is your engagement party."

"Alice, we don't want a huge party. We just wanted something small to celebrate with family," Edward argued.

"Edward, just relax. Mom knows that and she would never go against your wishes or Bella's for that matter. Just know that she's worked so hard on this, she wanted it to be simple but really beautiful."

When they pulled into Forks, Jasper stopped at the Swan's house.

"Why are we stopping here?" Bella asked.

"Because you guys are staying here, except for Christmas Eve and then whatever time you guys are planning on spending at the cabin."

Bella looked at Edward, but he just shrugged. Before she could argue, Jasper was out of the car and helping to get their bags out of the trunk.

Renee came bursting out of the house, anxious to see them.

"Bella! Edward! My babies, you're home!"

"We were just here a few weeks ago, Momma."

"I know, baby, but I'm still excited to see you two."

Renee hugged and kissed them both as the boys struggled to get everything in the house before the impending rain poured down on them.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He and Carlisle went fishing. They should be along any time now. Do you two want to freshen up before we head over to Carlisle and Esme's?"

Bella nodded and took Edward by the hand, leading him up to her bedroom. They had stayed one night in Bella's room when they were home at Thanksgiving. It seemed strange for them to stay there –together. They had always slept in Edward's room at the Cullen's.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"It's so … strange staying in this room – with you. My parents are just down the hall."

"Bella … we stayed here last time we were home."

"I know and it was weird then too."

"What's weird about it?"

"I just feel like … like my parents are going to come in at any time and bust us for doing something we shouldn't be doing. I feel like Daddy's going to come in with his shotgun and chase you out of here for sleeping in the same bed as me."

Edward chuckled.

"Baby, your parents are perfectly okay with us sleeping together. If they weren't they would have told us otherwise. They respect that we're adults now, and more importantly, we're engaged."

"I guess. Maybe I'm just being silly. But I've missed you so much, and I don't want to miss out on _us_ because I feel weird about being in this room, you know?"

"I know, sweet girl. I've missed you too, but we have plenty of time for _us_, okay?"

Bella nodded against his chest.

"Okay. It's kind of a moot point for now anyway. My most un-favorite aunt is visiting."

"Aww, baby. Do you feel okay? Are you up for the party tonight?"

"I'm okay, just tired and achy. I think I need a hot shower and maybe a massage?"

"You got it, sweet girl." Edward smiled.

That evening, Charlie, Renee, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella all climbed into Renee's SUV and headed over to the Cullen's house. It was after dark when they arrived and the house was decorated with hundreds of tiny white twinkling lights. There was a fresh evergreen wreath on the door and a fresh evergreen garland adorned the railing on the porch.

Carlisle and Esme met them all at the door. Edward and Bella of course were the first to make their way up the steps.

"Sweetheart!" Esme beamed, pulling Edward in for a hug.

"Hi, Mom," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"There's my Little One," Carlisle said smiling, wrapping Bella in his warm embrace. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm good, Carlisle. Happy to be home, that's for sure."

Carlisle chuckled and led them all into the house.

The house was beautifully decorated. Bella noted that it was decorated very differently than it had been for any other Christmas celebration. The entire house was done in white and silver. The beautiful Christmas tree that stood in front of the large picture window was a majestic blue spruce. Like Renee and Charlie, Carlisle and Esme had always put up an artificial tree, but this particular tree was very much alive. Trimmed with more of the tiny twinkling white lights, silver ornaments and sparkling white snowflakes, it was absolutely beautiful.

The mantle was adorned with more of the evergreen that was outside on the railing, it too adorned with silver ornaments and snowflakes. The centerpiece was a large arrangement of deep red roses and white lilies.

Votive candles in red and silver holders were placed on the end tables and framed another floral arrangement on the coffee table.

"Oh, Esme …" Bella breathed. "It's beautiful."

Bella choked back a sob as she took in everything that Esme had done. Edward kept his arm firmly wrapped around her, continuing to take it all in.

"I'm glad you like it. Come on into the dining room, dinner is almost ready."

Bella and Edward walked into the dining room and found it decorated much like the living room. It was a large room that was only used for the holidays, and Esme had definitely out done herself. At the end of the room was a fireplace framed by two more blue spruces, the mantle and the trees decorated to match the living room. The two chandeliers that hung above the large table were draped in more evergreen and delicate sparking glass snowflakes of different sizes hung from them. The chairs were covered in shimmery white satin and tied with a big red bow. On the table were three more arrangements of roses and lilies. There was a name card at each setting. Esme had gone all out, using her crystal and Christmas china.

Bella stood speechless in the doorway as tears fell down her cheeks. Edward looked at her with concern on his face.

"Baby?"

"It looks … like White Christmas. It's beautiful."

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee stood watching their children from the opposite doorway.

"Oh, Es, you did a fantastic job," Renee said, hugging her friend.

"Sit, sit! Let's eat!" Esme said, heading back into the kitchen.

Edward and Bella were surprised to see Grandma Ginny, Aunt Liz, Alec and the girls appear. Bella's grandparents from Portland and Edward's grandparents on Carlisle's side were even there.

"Gran! Poppy!" Bella squealed as she ran into their waiting arms. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Ahh, my precious, Isabella," Gran said, stroking Bella's hair. "You look more beautiful than ever, sweetheart. Is this handsome man taking good care of you?"

"Yes, Gran. He always does."

Bella smiled at Edward who was busy being congratulated by his grandparents and aunt. Edward caught her gaze and smiled back.

'I love you' he mouthed to her.

Esme and Carlisle came in carrying huge platters of food.

"Sit down guys, we've plenty of time to catch up and celebrate once we've eaten."

Grandpa George went around the table filling up everyone's wine glass as they began to take their seats.

Esme had made a delicious prime rib dinner, complete with baked potatoes, fresh asparagus spears and Yorkshire pudding.

When Esme finally sat down, Bella smiled at her appreciatively.

"Esme, thank you so much for everything you've done. The house looks incredible and this delicious dinner is just amazing."

"Bella, sweetheart, you are entirely welcome. I know that you just wanted something simple for just family, but I wanted it to be really beautiful for you both."

"Mom, it is really beautiful. I don't want to step on Bella's toes, but I think it's perfect," Edward said, leaning over to give his mom a hug and kiss.

"I agree with Edward, it's perfect. Thank you again, so much," Bella said gratefully.

After everyone had filled their plates, Carlisle stood up and gently tapped his wine glass with his knife.

"I'll be short so we can all enjoy this lovely meal the ladies have so lovingly prepared. To my son, Edward and his fiancée, my beautiful daughter-in-law to be, Bella. I think we've all waited so long for the day that you two would get engaged, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we couldn't be happier. May you continue to have a beautiful life together as you guide each other and provide a pillar of strength for each other when life isn't easy. Congratulations!"

"Cheers!"

Everyone around the table clinked their glasses together and murmured their individual congratulations.

When dinner was through, Bella tried to help clear the table, but Renee and Esme wouldn't hear of it. Grandma Irene came out carrying Edward's favorite dessert – chocolate lasagna, while Grandpa George came out with three more bottles of wine. Bella noticed it was the wine she and Edward had the night of her senior Prom. A really sweet wine she loved, but she'd already had one glass with dinner, and she wasn't sure her father would approve of a second glass.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked quietly.

"I … I don't know if I should have a second glass of wine, my Dad's here, he probably wouldn't approve."

"Bella … it's our engagement party. I'm sure Charlie understands, besides, you're not driving."

Bella nodded and smiled as Grandpa George poured her second glass.

When everyone retired to the living room after dessert, the questions began; had they set a date yet, where did they want to get married and where would they live after the wedding.

Edward and Bella told them all they wanted to wait until after Bella graduated to get married. Edward explained that he would be moving to Boston once he finished his Master's and he had actively started applying for jobs that he could start immediately after graduation.

"As for where we want to get married, we really haven't talked about that," Bella explained. "I'm sure we'll figure out where we're going to have the wedding when we choose a date."

"But where are you going to live, Edward? Are you going to bring our girl back to Washington or are you going to keep her all to yourself on the east coast?" Grandpa Charlie asked.

"Well … I know that Bella and I would both love to come back to Washington to get married, and we both want to live here. We're hoping Seattle, but it will depend on where Bella and I both can get jobs."

Esme and Renee both felt relieved that Edward and Bella wanted to live close to home. Seattle was far enough away to give them some distance but close enough they could visit.

When everyone had settled down from the excitement, Edward put the DVD of their engagement video into the player for everyone to watch. It was the first time that Bella had seen it, she knew that Edward has pictures – she'd seen those, but she had no idea about the video. She found herself cuddled up in Edward's arms with tears running down her face. Except for Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alec and Grandpa Charlie there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Carlisle and Charlie hid it well, of course.

Little by little their family trickled off to bed, and Charlie suggested they get on their way home too. Bella and Edward stood from the sofa and hugged Carlisle and Esme tightly.

"Thank you again, Mom. I love you and tonight was perfect," Bella whispered as she hugged Esme.

Esme gasped, it was the first time that Bella had called her something other than Esme. It was music to her ears, and she couldn't stop the tears from raining down her face.

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart, you are most welcome. I love you so much."

Carlisle and Edward watched the exchange between the two women with sheer happiness on their faces.

Bella released Esme and turned to Carlisle who welcomed her with open arms.

"What you said to her just now meant the world to her, sweetheart," Carlisle whispered in Bella's ear.

"I meant every word, and I love you too, Dad. Thank you for tonight," Bella whispered back to him.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Edward took Bella's hand in his and led her out the front door toward Renee's SUV. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Marie were following them back over to the Swan's.

The next few days, Bella and Edward spent visiting with their family. Especially the grandparents that they hadn't seen in quite a while. Bella spent an afternoon in Port Angeles with her Mom, Gran and Rosalie shopping. While Renee and Gran stopped into the grocery store, Bella and Rosalie ducked into a coffee shop.

"So …" Bella began. "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

Rosalie sighed.

"Not good. I have an 'incompetent cervix' which means that my cervix is weak and can't hold the pregnancy."

"The doctor can do something about that though, right?"

"Yes and no. My test came back showing some abnormal cells, which I'm undergoing treatment for. Should I get pregnant again, which by the way the doctor confirmed was NOT the problem because apparently I'm Fertile Myrtle once I'm not taking the pill. Anyway, should I get pregnant again, they can put stitches in to keep my cervix closed but I have to be a few months into the pregnancy. The doctor told me there was no guarantee that I'd make it far enough along to have that procedure."

"Oh, Rose," Bella said, hugging her sister-in-law tightly.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Emmett and I agreed that we want to get through my treatment now and we'll try again in a year."

"The abnormal cells … they're not …"

"No, they're not cancerous. Not yet anyway, but we don't want them to become cancerous so we're not taking any chances."

"I don't blame you. Oh, Rose, you guys have been through so much. One of these days things are going to go right for you. They just have to."

"I know, Bell. Thank you for being there for me and listening to me and Em too for that matter."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" Bella smiled widely.

Christmas Eve day, Bella found herself in the middle of Esme's kitchen surrounded by her Gran, both of Edward's grandmothers, Renee, Rosalie, Alice and Aunt Liz. Everyone had a different task in preparation for the evening's meal.

Edward watched them with pride as he realized how well his family and Bella's meshed. He was so absorbed in the scene behind him that he didn't hear his Grandpa George approach him.

"She's a rare treasure, that one."

"Grandma Irene?"

"Her too," Grandpa George chuckled. "I meant your Bella. Treat her well son, and there isn't anything that she wouldn't do for you."

Bella looked up from her task and caught Edward's warm gaze, she smiled and mouthed 'I love you'.

Later that evening, after all the food was consumed, and the bowl of eggnog was down to the dregs, Edward took Bella's hand and led her up to his room.

"Edward, the house is full of people. I know my family has gone home for the night, but there are still so many people here … and they're still awake."

"Bella," Edward breathed as he pulled her tight against his chest. "As much as I want to make love to you, I know we can't. Not now, anyway. I just brought you up here so we can get into something more comfortable and go watch our movie together. Okay?"

Bella nodded.

"This room is ours for the evening, by the way. Alice and Jasper are going to stay at his parent's house, so Aunt Liz and Alec are sleeping in her room tonight."

"Good. I don't want your Dad to accidentally walk in on us again."

"Bella … you know he doesn't care about that."

"I know he doesn't, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead before shimmying out of his jeans and pulling on flannel pajama pants.

Bella pulled on a pair of soft gray yoga pants and her favorite sweatshirt which made Edward smile. The infamous sweatshirt spent a lot of time going back and forth between Boston and New York. Bella would keep it until it lost Edward's scent and then she'd give it back to him until the next time she saw him and it was filled with his scent once more.

"Mmm, I think that sweatshirt missed you, beautiful girl."

"You just like it because it has your name on the back, and since we're engaged, it holds more meaning than it used to." Bella smirked.

"I can't wait for you to be Isabella Cullen," Edward whispered.

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I know, baby, I can't wait either, but we need to be patient."

Edward nodded.

"Come on, sweet girl, we have a movie to watch."

As they sat on the sofa and watched White Christmas, Bella almost felt as if she was in a movie and it was picture perfect. The tree was lit, the fire was burning briskly in the fireplace, mugs of hot chocolate were steaming on the coffee table, and a large bowl of popcorn sat beside them on the sofa. She was curled up next to Edward and they were covered up with Bella's favorite blanket.

When the movie was over, Bella asked Edward to read _The Night Before Christmas_ to her.

"_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."_

Edward gazed over at the beautiful creature asleep on his shoulder and gently kissed her forehead before scooping her up and carrying her to bed.

* * *

"All ready to go, beautiful girl?" Edward asked as he put the last of the groceries into the car.

"Yeah, I think we have everything we need," Bella smiled as she climbed into the Volvo.

Bella and Edward were heading to the cabin in Leavenworth for a little over a week before going back to the east coast for the winter and spring semesters. Aunt Liz and Alec were going to join them, leaving the girls with Carlisle, Esme and Grandma Ginny.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were also going to join them, but not until the weekend. It was three days after Christmas, and while the holiday had been wonderful, Bella and Edward were excited to get away to the cabin.

After they'd unloaded the car, Aunt Liz helped Bella put away all the groceries.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind that Alec and I tagged along. We really don't want to ruin your New Year's Eve."

"Aunt Liz! We're so glad you came. You guys couldn't ruin it if you tried."

"Well … I have to admit, I had an ulterior motive in joining you guys. Esme told me this is where you and Edward first got together, is that right?"

Bella nodded with a wide smile on her face, lost in her memories.

"Yeah, I was fourteen and he was seventeen. I thought he was angry with me, and I really didn't know how to feel about it. He would be warm and sweet one minute and cold and closed off the next. It was so confusing to me. We came up here with our families and I couldn't sleep. It was ridiculously early in the morning and I was just drawn outside. There was fresh snow and frost over everything. The sun was just starting to peek out and everything was so calm and peaceful. Completely opposite of how I was feeling inside, you know?"

Aunt Liz nodded and Bella continued.

"The next thing I knew, Edward was standing beside me. He asked me if I wanted to talk about it and the next thing I know, the words just start tumbling out of my mouth. I told him how I felt, and then he was standing there telling me that he wanted me – that he'd always wanted me."

Bella couldn't help the tears that fell down her face from her memories. She found it hard to believe that it had all happened nearly six years prior and she loved Edward even more than she had that morning when they'd professed their feelings to each other.

"Bella?" Edward asked his voice full of concern. "Is everything all right?"

Edward pulled Bella into his arms as he looked over at Aunt Liz who had tears streaming down her face too.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked again, frustrated that neither Bella nor Aunt Liz had answered him.

"We're fine," Bella squeaked. "I was just telling Aunt Liz what happened the morning that you and I finally talked out on the deck. The morning that we became _us_."

Edward cradled Bella's face in his large hands.

"Oh, my sweet, sentimental girl. I love you so much, Bella."

Aunt Liz wiped the remainder of her tears from her face.

"I was just telling Bella that Alec and I had an ulterior motive in coming this weekend. Your mom told me that this is where you and Bella first got together, although I didn't hear the story until just now. Anyway, I thought since this place has so much meaning to the both of you that I'd try and get some pictures of the two of you here. I want to take some engagement photos of you two. Is that okay?"

"Oh Liz," Bella breathed. "That would be perfect. Thank you so much!"

Bella hugged Liz tightly as Alec and Edward just stood beside them shaking their heads.

New Year's Eve was interesting to say the least. Alice had made them reservations at the restaurant they had gone to the year before, and once they'd finished dinner, they headed back to the cabin. Emmett and Alec decided it was a year of celebration. Bella and Edward's engagement, Alice and Jasper's engagement, Edward would soon be completing his Master's and Emmett had signed a new contract.

Not only had the men bought champagne, but they bought some Jose Cuervo and Malibu as well. When all the drinks had been poured, the toasts began, and they seemed to go on and on the more they drank.

Bella watched as Edward easily knocked back a couple of shots, biting into the lime and tossing it aside.

"Take these before you drink too many more, baby," Bella said, handing Edward a couple of Tylenol. "You'll thank me in the morning."

Edward kissed her sweetly and pulled her onto his lap as they continued their conversations and drinking.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed. "What's a party without dancing?"

Rosalie walked over to the sound system next to the TV and plugged in the iPod she'd been holding. A loud, thumping dance beat blared from the speakers, causing everyone to turn their heads.

"Dance with me, baby?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Mmmhmm …" Bella hummed.

Edward and Bella joined Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper on their makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room. He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist pulling her close to him, close enough she could feel his erection against her belly.

"Edward …" Bella breathed. "Too many people around, baby."

"Aww, pretty girl. Everyone is feeling a little toasty right now, I guarantee you no one is watching me grinding against my sexy fiancée." Edward chuckled.

Bella only had two glasses of Malibu and Coke and she hadn't finished the second one, but everyone else was way ahead of her, choosing to do shots. Bella didn't care for the taste of the tequila and was quick to make sure everyone else knew it.

"Look, b-baby. Even Liz and Alex have gone to bed."

Bella giggled.

"It's Alec, Edward. You, handsome, are drunk."

"Nuh uh! If I was drunk, could I still do this?"

Before Bella knew what was happening, Edward scooped her up into his arms and twirled around with her. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life, fearful that he'd fall or drop her or both.

"Edwaaaard!" Bella screeched. "Put me down! You're going to make us fall!"

Edward's eyes took on a serious look as he met Bella's frightened gaze.

"Bella, baby, I'd never let you fall, never," Edward whispered as he carried them into the master suite, closing the door behind them with his foot.

He sat down on the bed, with Bella in his lap. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Oh, Edward …" Bella whispered. "My handsome, inebriated man. Even when you're tipsy, you're still loving and sweet."

Bella gently pressed her lips to his, and Edward tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, deepening her kiss.

"I need you, Bella," Edward murmured into her neck.

"I'm here, Edward. Make love to me, handsome. Please?"

They made quick work of ridding each other of their clothes and stumbled on to the bed in a heap. Kissing and giggling, they eventually made it to a semi-sitting position. Bella reached over to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a foil packet before ripping it open and rolling the latex over Edward's hard cock.

"God damn, baby. You even make putting on a condom sexy."

"It's hard work, but someone's gotta do it." Bella giggled before raising her hips and sheathing Edward in her warmth.

Once again, Edward's lips captured hers, his tongue meeting hers in an erotic dance that only they knew the steps to. Bella rolled her hips, sliding Edward's cock in and out of her languidly, loving the feeling of how deep he was within her.

Edward rested his forehead on Bella's and watched as she worked him over.

"Fuck, that's hot, baby."

"Is it?" Bella smiled.

"Uh huh, open your eyes and watch," Edward commanded.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she did so. It wasn't the first time that she'd watched Edward's cock sliding in and out of her sex, but like every other time, it filled her with want and need for the man in front of her.

"Oh God, Edward, you feel so good inside me. I'm gonna … I can't …"

Bella squeezed her eyes shut tightly as her muscles clenched and she shattered over Edward.

"Oh Bella, baby, you're so fucking tight," Edward breathed as he quickly changed their position before he thrust into her once more and found a spectacular release.

Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him to her.

"Oh, my Bella. I'm right here, love."

Overwhelmed and wholly sated, they laid together, still intimately connected. Not wanting to leave the warmth of her arms, Edward whimpered when he finally had to pull out of Bella, the condom getting uncomfortable. He tucked her under the soft covers of the bed before making his way to the bathroom to clean up.

Bella was dozing when he returned, but he pulled her into his arms and she willingly wrapped herself around him, resting her head on his chest and her hand on his belly.

"Happy New Year, my love," Edward whispered before kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Happy New Year, Edward. I love you too," Bella murmured before drifting off into blissful rest.

* * *

Four days later, Bella and Edward lounged on the large comfortable sofa in the living room of the cabin, quietly celebrating their anniversary. Earlier in the day, Edward had booked them an hour long couple's massage at the spa in town, followed by an hour in a private steam room.

They made love in the privacy of the steam room, unable to keep their hands off each other after their sensual massage. When they tired of their lovemaking in the steam room and were too warm to sit there any longer, they made their way to a private changing room with a shower room attached. They slipped off their robes and held hands as they stepped under the spray of warm water.

"Let's get you cleaned up, beautiful girl. I want to take you to a nice dinner and then go back to the cabin and relax."

"That sounds so good, Edward. After the last couple days, it'll be nice to just unwind."

They had spent the majority of the last few days out on the slopes. Edward with his snowboard, and Bella on skis. Bella had never really been one for winter sports, but Edward had been mentioning for months how much he just wanted to come to the cabin to snowboard for a few days. She found that she would rather be out playing in the snow with Edward than sitting in the cabin by herself.

Rose and Emmett stayed for a couple days, playing out in the snow with them, but they left, leaving Bella and Edward to enjoy their anniversary alone.

So it was that they sat on the sofa, Bella curled up in the corner with her favorite blanket, Edward's head in her lap as she softly read to him.

Two days later, Bella and Edward packed up their things at the cabin and headed back to Seattle. Edward was planning on leaving his car at Emmett and Rosalie's so Bella would have a car to drive when she came home for Alice's twenty-first birthday in April.

Winter session started for both Edward and Bella the day after they arrived back on the east coast. Edward only had one class to attend while Bella had three. The fast pace of Bella's six week courses kept her very busy during the coldest months of the year. Her only break was the weekend after Valentine's Day when Edward took her to a little bed and breakfast in Connecticut. They spent the weekend riding horses, hiking and making love.

They were well into March before the winter snow finally began to melt, and they were well into the spring semesters at school. Edward was busy with the many concerts he had to attend, as well as planning his final concert which would be in May.

Spring Break fell during the first week of April. Bella took the train to New York to spend the week with Edward and then they joined Aunt Liz and Alec for brunch on Easter Sunday. Aunt Liz brought them a large envelope containing the pictures she'd taken at the cabin. Bella was in awe at how beautifully they came out, and couldn't wait to frame them.

They didn't do much during the week that Bella spent in New York. Edward practiced and Bella studied. She was trying to get a bit ahead with some of her assignments because she didn't want to have to worry about them while she was gone to Seattle for Alice's birthday.

Alice's birthday weekend was fast approaching and Bella was excited. While she still wasn't old enough to go bar hopping like everyone who just turns twenty one should, Rose had planned a get together for them all that weekend – a girls weekend.

Bella's flight left at noon the Friday before Alice's birthday and she was to get in to Seattle just before seven thirty that evening. Bella's phone beeped with a text just as she was settling into her seat.

_**Hey beautiful girl. I hope you had a good flight. Call me when you get there. I love you. - E**_

Bella texted him back quickly.

_**Just settled into my seat. Gonna try and take a nap, I'll be dreaming of you. Love you too, handsome. - B**_

Bella called him as soon as she landed at JFK –she though it was ironic that she had a layover in New York but she wouldn't get to see Edward.

"Bella? Is everything okay, love?"

Bella giggled.

"Yes, Edward. Everything is fine. I have almost a two hour layover at JFK, so I thought I'd call and leave you a message. I didn't expect you to answer."

Edward let out a breath of relief.

"Good. I only answered because I'm sitting here eating my lunch going over my newest composition in my head. I can't wait to play it for you; I think you're really going to love it."

"I'm sure I will, baby. I love anything you write."

They chatted for a few more minutes before Edward told her that he had a meeting to attend with his advisor that afternoon. Bella promised that she'd call him again as soon as she landed in Seattle.

"Bellllla!" Rosalie squealed as she saw her sister-in-law making her way toward the baggage claim.

Bella ran the last few yards catching Rosalie in a bear hug.

"Damn, girlie you look good!" Rosalie appraised. "I think being engaged suits you."

"Thanks." Bella blushed.

"How is Edward?"

"He's good, I talked to him a few hours ago. I need to call him actually, but he's good. Busy, you know. He's getting ready for his big concert and he seems really, really excited."

Bella grabbed her bag off the carousel and followed Rosalie to the car. Once she was buckled in, she called Edward.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey. I'm here, safe and sound."

"Good. How was your flight?"

"It was okay. I missed my traveling partner," Bella sighed.

"I miss you too, baby. Have a good time this weekend and I'll talk to you soon, okay? I love you, Isabella."

"I will, and I love you too, Edward."

Later that evening after some lousy take out, Rosalie, Bella and Alice decided to go to a late showing of Music and Lyrics. The next morning, they went for their usual manicures, pedicures, and massages. They treated themselves to tea at the Georgian in the Fairmont Olympic hotel for a light lunch before spending the afternoon shopping. That evening the girls got all dressed up and went to Trinity, one of the hottest clubs in Seattle.

Emmett happened to know one of the bouncers at the club and he was able to get the girls on the guest list for Alice's birthday. He had been in touch with Rosalie and gave her very specific instructions how to get in because Bella wasn't twenty one yet.

"Wow, Rose this is incredible!" Bella said loudly, hardly able to hear herself over the loud bass.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. This is one of the better clubs in Seattle. Emmett didn't want us going anywhere trashy, besides, he knew just the three of us coming to a club unaccompanied would be bad enough," Rosalie laughed.

Alice ordered a round of Cosmopolitans after they were escorted to their private table in the VIP section.

"How did we manage to get into the VIP section?" Alice wondered out loud.

"Emmett," Bella and Rosalie said before breaking into laughter.

"Well, come on, it's my birthday and I want to dance!"

Bella and Rosalie dutifully followed Alice down to the dance floor, all three of them dancing together, laughing and having a good time.

It wasn't long before Bella felt someone grinding against her behind. Alice and Rose were still with her, and the dance floor was pretty full so Bella thought nothing of it until the man behind her put his hands on her hips and held her against him.

"Get your hands off me!" Bella yelled as she turned around and her eyes met the tall stranger.

"Come on, baby. Don't be that way. Dance with me."

"Hey! Leave her alone, buddy," Rosalie said forcefully, stepping in between Bella and the handsy stranger.

"Who are you? Her mother? She's hot and I want to dance with her."

The next thing Bella knew, Jasper was stepping in between Rosalie and the stranger. She turned and clung to Alice's arm watching the events unfold in front of her.

"Look dude, she's engaged and she's not interested in dancing with you. These ladies are out to celebrate and have a good time, not out to be hit on by the likes of you. Leave. Them. Alone."

Emmett's bouncer friend stood behind Jasper just to enforce that Jasper wasn't kidding. The stranger held up his hands in front of him and backed away. Rose grinned at Jasper.

"Thanks, Jazz. What are you doing invading our girls night anyway?"

Jasper chuckled.

"I was at home talking to Eddie and we both figured something like this would happen. Good thing I talked to Emmett a while ago and had him put me on the guest list too, just in case."

"You two … so overprotective."

"Can you blame us? Three seemingly single women at a club with no dates? Yeah, that's asking for trouble. Besides, Eddie was worried because he knows Bella's never been to a club before."

Rosalie wrapped her arm around Jasper.

"Oh, Jazz … you know I'd never let anything happen to these two."

Jasper smiled.

"I know, but sometimes a little backup doesn't hurt."

The girls led Jasper up to their booth and ordered him a beer. He had forgotten how much he liked spending time with the girls. Bella was funny and charming, Rose was strong and outspoken, and Alice was eccentric and bubbly. They didn't mind him encroaching on their evening in the least. Jasper took Alice out for a spin on the dance floor, leaving Bella and Rosalie to themselves.

"Rose … what's wrong? You haven't touched your drink, that's so unlike you. Cosmos are your favorite."

Rosalie hung her head.

"Rose?"

"I'm pregnant," Rose whispered. "I don't know how it happened. I promised Em we'd wait, and I've been taking my birth control every day at the same time. In theory it should have worked."

Bella gasped.

"Oh, Rose. Does Em know?"

"Yes, and he's furious with me. I tried to explain, but he doesn't care."

"Rose, you know he cares. That's why he's so upset. He knows how badly you want this and he wants to give it to you, but it's out of his hands and it's killing him."

Tears welled up in Rosalie's eyes and Bella pulled her sister-in-law in for a crushing hug.

"He'll get over his anger, Rose. Just don't push him, let him do it on his own."

Rosalie nodded.

"Come on, I'm bringing down this party, let's go dance."

The next day, the girls woke up with a hangover of sorts – it was from doing too much the day before. They all woke up still exhausted.

"As much as I'd love to lounge around here all day in your lovely home, Rose, our parents are expecting to join us for lunch so we need to think about getting ready," Alice pointed out.

"Go ahead, Pixie. We'll be up in a few," Rosalie murmured.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine Ali. Rose is gonna try and call Emmett and I'm gonna try and call Edward."

Alice left them to it.

Rosalie trudged up the stairs to try and call her husband from the privacy of their bedroom, while Bella went in and sat at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee and dialed Edward.

"Hey, beautiful. I was hoping I'd get to hear your voice today."

"Hi," Bella whispered.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?"

"Rose is pregnant," Bella whispered again.

"Shit. I thought they were going to wait? God, no wonder Emmett's been blowing up my phone. I was just getting ready to call him back when you called. I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to talk to him."

"They were going to wait. Rose was on birth control. She said she doesn't know what happened; she's been taking it every day at the same time."

"Baby, birth control is only ninety-nine percent effective. Why do you think we started using condoms? I'm scared to death what would happen if you got pregnant before we're ready. Em and Charlie would kill me."

Bella giggled.

"Oh, Edward. They wouldn't kill you. They know I love you too much, but you're right, they'd be angry with you."

"They would. So what now, baby. Is Rose just going to wait it out and see what happens?"

"Yeah. She's hoping that she can make it to twelve weeks so the doctor can perform some kind of procedure to help her cervix hold the baby. She's eight weeks now, so she's got at least four more weeks to go before she can have that procedure."

"So in the meantime, she's playing wait and see."

"Yeah. The doctor has apparently suggested bed rest, so Rose is off work starting tomorrow and she said she's going to hate it, but she's going to do it. Oh, Edward, she wants this baby so bad. Rose said that Emmett is furious with her and that he doesn't care, but I told her that's just not true. He's so worried about what will happen to her if she miscarries again, and sadly enough we have to face the fact that could very well happen."

"That's true, sweet girl. How are you feeling about all of this?"

Bella exhaled heavily.

"I don't know. I believe that Rose didn't get pregnant on purpose, she's not vindictive. I think she's feeling very alone right now because Em's mad at her, and she shouldn't have to feel alone. That makes me sad. I think she's scared and I can't blame her, I'd be scared too. I am scared. I don't want them to have to go through this again. It breaks my heart, Edward."

Bella began to sob, and Edward's chest began to constrict painfully. Bella was hurting too and there wasn't a thing he could do for her at the moment. He ached to hold Bella in his arms and soothe her.

"Bella, love. Don't cry, it hurts me that I can't do anything for you because I'm so far away."

"I love you, Edward. Please tell me I'll see you soon."

"Anything you want, sweet girl. If you want me to come to Boston next weekend, I'm there."

"I thought you had a concert next weekend?" Bella sniffled.

"I have one to attend, yes, but it's not mandatory. So again, if you want me to come to Boston, I'm there."

"Please …" Bella begged.

Bella spoke to Edward for another few minutes, trying to calm her down. She told him she needed to go and clean up because she was supposed to meet their families for a birthday luncheon for Alice. Bella promised to call him again while they were eating dessert so he could wish his sister a happy birthday.

Bella flew home to Boston the following morning. Rosalie promised that she would keep her updated on how she was doing. She never was able to get through to Emmett when she tried calling him and she knew that he was avoiding her. Bella called Edward as soon as she landed in Boston, letting him know that she was home safe and on her way to the library.

Emmett called and spoke to Bella later that day. He had spoken to Edward and they talked for a long while about the precarious situation they were in.

"Hey, Baby Bell," Emmett greeted her.

"Emmett," Bella breathed. "How are you? Are you okay? Is Rose okay?"

Emmett laughed heartily.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I'm good, and I'm okay. Rose is … well I'm sure you know better than I do how Rose is. I still haven't talked to her."

"What? Em, you need to talk to her! She's your wife."

"I know that Bella, but what happens when she loses this baby too? It's going to kill her. I don't want to see that happen. I want to give her a baby, but it's out of my hands, Baby Bell, and it's killing me."

"Oh, Em. I'm so sorry. You need to talk to her. You can't avoid her forever, and you need to tell her what you just told me."

"I know, Baby Bell. I will, I promise," Emmett chuckled. "You know, Eddie's pissed too. He understands that Rose didn't get pregnant on purpose and she sure as hell didn't get pregnant on her own, but he's mad as hell about how all of this is affecting you. He's frustrated because he can't protect you from it. I just wanted to … I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Baby Bell. I seem to overlook the fact that you're so sensitive to everyone's feelings and you're affected by things that happen in our lives because you love us so damn much. I just hope you know how much we love you too."

Bella sniffled.

"I know you do, Em. Thank you for saying it though. Is Edward really mad?"

"Yeah, he's pretty upset. He called me yesterday afternoon and he was livid. He said you were sobbing on the phone and he felt completely fucking useless because he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He said he's heading up that way on Friday morning. You know Baby Bell, I thank God every day that you chose him to love. I honestly can't imagine anyone better for you. He loves you and takes care of you and it's obvious that you're the center of his world. That's what I want for you, because that's how it should be."

"Oh, Em, besides you and Daddy – Edward's the best man I know. He's so good to me, and you're right – he does take care of me."

"Just make sure you do the same for him, Baby Bell. Just because he's a guy doesn't mean that he doesn't need those things too."

"I know, Em. I will."

Bella chatted with her brother for a few more minutes about his upcoming games and a few of the past games. He'd been doing really well so far and he knew Bella wanted to know how his career was going.

The week seemed to drag by for Bella. She was excited to see Edward on Friday, but she fretted all week about Rosalie. Bella had talked to Rosalie several times and she assured Bella that she was fine, but by Thursday, she still hadn't spoken to Emmett. The Mariners were scheduled to play the Red Sox that night, so Bella made a call to her brother, asking him if he could get her a ticket.

Bella had been to Fenway Park before, but the sheer history of it was still amazing to her. She took her seat, three rows behind the Mariners dugout. Bella proudly wore the shirt that Emmett had made for her. 'E. Swan' in large letters across her back.

"Where the hell did they get this kid from?" Bella heard from somewhere behind her, everyone blending in because of the sea of red.

They had just announced Emmett's name, and apparently the voice behind Bella wasn't happy about it.

"This kid has gotta be on steroids, there's no fuckin' way he could pitch that fast," the voice said again, and Bella turned around just as he was finishing his comment.

"That's my brother, asshole, and I guarantee you he's not on steroids, he's just _that_ good. He's been playing baseball his whole life; he's _earned_ that fast ball from years of dedication. So until you know what the hell you're talking about, I suggest you shut the fuck up," Bella said proudly, smiling sweetly when she'd finished her rant.

"Sorry, he's a good player, he just looks huge."

Bella glared at him and the man didn't say another word – for the entire game.

Bella waited by the dugout after the game and Emmett came and met her. He took her down through the locker room, giving her a brief tour before asking if she knew of anywhere to get something to eat.

They ended up downtown, in a trendy sports bar. Most of the players from the team had ended up there with them as well. Although they didn't win, they only lost by one run, and it was a good game, so it wasn't all that bad.

Bella told Emmett about the idiot in the stands behind her and he was proud of her for standing up for him surrounded by a bunch of Red Sox fans. They chatted about Rosalie and Emmett promised that he would call her when he got to New York. He wouldn't be home again for a little over a week, so he'd have to settle for talking to Rose on the phone.

Emmett escorted Bella back to her loft and even stepped in for a few minutes so that Bella could give him the ten cent tour. He noted that Bella seemed happy where she was, and soon Edward would be joining her. He hugged her goodnight and told her to call him if she needed to talk. He told her he loved her and got into his waiting cab.

Edward arrived the next afternoon, and they spent the weekend alternating between making love and lying on a blanket out in the sun at the park nearby. Bella found herself much calmer now that Edward had arrived, and he made her feel a little bit better about Rose and Emmett. She of course, told him all about the game the night before, telling Edward how well Emmett pitched and about the idiot behind her that opened his mouth. Edward couldn't help but chuckle. That was his Bella.

Bella loved the mornings, waking up in Edward's arms and she let herself dream … one more month … and then Edward could move to Boston and they'd be together. He'd find a job while she finished school. They'd move back to Seattle and get married and truly begin their lives together.

Monday morning sobered Bella up when Edward had to get on the train and go back to New York.

"I'll see you next weekend for my recital, won't I, love?"

"Yes, of course, Edward. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

"Good," Edward said, kissing her sweetly. "My parents AND your parents are coming to New York for my concert and graduation."

"My parents?"

Edward chuckled.

"I know, baby. It was a shock to me too. But it makes me very happy."

Bella smiled.

"Good. I'll see you next weekend, handsome. I love you."

Tuesday afternoon, Bella was sitting in the quad reading an assignment for her creative writing class when her phone rang in her pocket.

"Edward?"

"Bella … you're never going to believe this. I got an offer from the London Philharmonic for an internship of sorts. It's for a year. This is so rare for them to do this. Dr. Miller recommended me without my knowledge and I'm just … wow, this is amazing."

Bella was in shock trying to process everything Edward had just told her.

"London?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, baby, London."

"For a year," Bella clarified.

"For a year. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Bella. As much as I want to be with you in Boston, this would be so good for me Bella, it'll allow me to find a really good job when I get back and I'll be able to take care of you the way I really want to."

"You really want this, don't you?"

"Yes," Edward whispered. "It's an amazing opportunity."

"Then we only have one choice, Edward. You have to go. I love you too much to take this away from you, but know that I'd love nothing more than to have you here – with me."

"I know, baby. I know. I want that too. But knowing what I've been offered, and I'll be getting paid – more than I'd be getting paid if I took the job in Boston, baby we can save up for the house sooner."

"Then you have to go, Edward. I understand, and I'll be right here when you come back."

"God, I love you Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward. So very much. When do you leave for London?"

"June first."

* * *

A/N: Eeeps! Edward's leaving her again! Just remember they've done the long distance thing before, now they'll just have an ocean between them. This is a HEA story, so have faith and we'll get there even if there are a few bumps in the road. = )

I apologize for the short delay and the lack of replies to reviews but I'm sure you'd rather have another chapter than a reply to a review right? Thank you to those of you who DO review, and know that I love and appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE!

I just want to mention that updates from here on out may not be every week. I'm going back to work next week after being a stay at home mom for the past four years. I will do my best to keep up with the weekly posting schedule, but in case I don't, you'll know why. Just know that I'm working on it and will get it up as soon as I possibly can. Chapter 32 is well under way and I should have it to beta before the weekend is up! =D


	32. Chapter 32

**All things Twilight belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer; all things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**Just a reminder – this story is rated M. I know it's a LOT of fluff, but if you're not 18, I'd rather you not read it.**

**Twimom817 – thank you for all you do regarding Perfect Game, I appreciate it more than you know. You rock, bb!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

* * *

**Previously …**

"_I love you too, Edward. So very much. When do you leave for London?"_

"_June first."_

Bella could feel the ache growing in her chest. June first was three weeks away. Edward would leave for London and he'd be further away than he'd ever been before.

"Bella? Baby, talk to me."

"Sorry … it's just that you'll be so far away. Farther than you've ever been before. Will you at least be home for Christmas?"

"I wouldn't miss it, sweet girl. Maybe I'll be able to work it so I can fly into Boston and we can fly home together."

They talked for a few more minutes before Bella had to go to class. They promised to talk more that evening, and once again, Edward found himself making plans to go to Boston for the weekend.

Edward needed to see Bella, and talk to her to make sure she was really okay with him going to London.

Friday afternoon, Edward waited outside of Bella's last class. When her class finally let out, Bella ran out to meet him.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward greeted her as she fell into his embrace.

"Edward," Bella breathed.

Edward leaned down and kissed her chastely.

They decided to head back to Bella's loft and order a pizza as opposed to cooking or going out. Once Bella had changed and Edward ordered the pizza, they both sat down on the sofa, curling up with one another.

"Bella …" Edward began, but was interrupted by the ringing of Bella's cell phone.

She crossed the room to get the offending object from her bag.

"Bella?"

Bella could barely hear the voice on the other end of the line, but she knew it was Rosalie.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"No."

"Oh God, Rose. I'm so sorry."

Bella could tell from the inflection in Rose's voice that she had lost the baby.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Bella. My doctor warned me this would happen."

"It's not your fault. This is completely out of your control and you know that."

Rose sobbed.

"I … I don't know how I'm going to tell Emmett. He was so angry when I told him I was pregnant, I can only imagine what he'll say now."

"Rose, he loves you. He's not going to be angry. He's concerned because he worries about how this affects you."

"I know, and I also know that it upsets him. He wants to give me the world, and the one thing I really want, he just can't give me."

Bella quietly talked to Rose for a few more minutes while a concerned Edward sat next to her on the sofa, rubbing circles on her back. When Bella ended the call, she sighed and flopped back against the sofa.

"Can this week just be over already, because I really can't take any more bad news," Bella sobbed.

Edward pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

"Don't cry, baby. I know it doesn't seem fair and it's definitely not easy, but it's life and we have to play with the hand we're dealt."

The weight of her week had just come crashing down on her, and Bella wasn't dealing with it well at all. Since Edward had told her about the offer to go to London, she'd resolved that it would be good for him, and excellent for his career. She couldn't be selfish and take that away from him. Since he was leaving June first for London, she decided that she didn't want to return to Forks for the summer without him, so she planned to enroll in a few summer classes and work toward finishing her Bachelor's program early. She could apply for the Master's program early, and if accepted, she could start in the spring.

When their pizza came, Bella couldn't stomach eating. While Edward answered the door and paid for their dinner, Bella retreated to her room where she curled up in ball on her bed and continued to cry.

"Bella … baby, you need to eat something or you'll make yourself sick," Edward chided quietly from the doorway.

"I can't … I just can't."

Edward crawled up on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Bella …" he began softly. "I can't go to London with you feeling like this. I won't leave you like this."

"Edward …" Bella sobbed. "You've got to go; it's the best thing for you. It would be wrong to throw away this opportunity."

"Isabella … you are the best thing for me. I want to take care of you always, but if I'm hurting you by going to London, I won't go. It's not worth it. It's that simple."

Bella sat up and looked at Edward very seriously.

"Edward, you said yourself that this is an opportunity not offered to many people. I think if you don't go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I don't want to be the cause of that regret nor do I want you to resent me later because I was the reason you chose not to go. You are so wonderfully talented, Edward. That's why they've chosen you to do this. You told me this would help you get a better job when your internship is done. Don't you see, Edward, in doing this, you _are_ taking care of me. You're taking care of _us_, and our future. I can't ask for anything more. I've already decided I'm going to stay here for the summer and take a few classes. I should in theory be able to finish school at least one semester early. I can apply for my Master's Program and maybe start that in the spring. If I stay on track, I can finish my Master's and we can get married sooner than we originally planned."

"Oh, Bella … my sweet girl. I just don't want you to be hurt or sad. I know it's not been easy for you lately, and I know you're worried about Emmett and Rosalie. Baby, you can't take the weight of the world onto your own shoulders."

"I know. I just want everyone to be happy."

Edward pulled Bella into his embrace and kissed her sweetly as he attempted to wipe away her tears.

"Would you really be okay if I went to London?" Edward whispered.

"I'll miss you terribly, but yes, I'll be okay. I want you to do this, Edward. You deserve to do this."

"All right. Just promise me that you'll be okay, Bella."

Bella took Edward's face in her hands and gazed into his eyes before touching her lips lightly to his.

"I promise," she whispered.

Edward weaved his fingers through the hair at the nape of Bella's neck and held her to him as he kissed her again, sweeping his tongue against her bottom lip and nipping at it lightly.

Bella moaned against his lips and met his warm, wet tongue with hers.

"Edward, I need you," Bella whimpered.

He held her tightly as he stood up and walked them into her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. After laying her gently on the bed, he quickly pulled off his shoes and clothes before removing Bella's. She sat up allowing him to remove her shirt and bra.

"Baby," Edward breathed. "You are so beautiful."

Bella's skin flushed a beautiful rosy pink. Edward once again took her head in his hands and gently pushed her back against the pillows. His kisses began at the soft spot behind her ear and trailed down her neck to the valley between her breasts. Bella's nipples were erect and waiting for Edward's warm mouth to descend upon them.

Bella gasped as Edward pulled one rosy nipple into his mouth, suckling on it like it was water and he'd been walking in a dry desert for days. She arched her back, pushing her breasts further into Edward's hands and mouth as she tangled her fingers in his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. A growl sounded deep in his chest as he worked quickly to remove her sweats and growling a little more when he realized she wasn't wearing panties.

"Jesus, Bella," he breathed, his warm breath moist on her skin.

He softly kissed the skin of her hip, his hair brushing against her sensitive skin, making her giggle.

Bella lovingly pushed Edward's hair from his brow so she could see his handsome face. He smiled against her skin before circling her bundle of nerves with his tongue and sucking on it briefly before plunging his tongue inside her.

"Oh God, Edward …" Bella whimpered.

Edward hummed against her skin in appreciation of the taste of her while he continued his ministrations. Bella continued to graze his scalp with her fingers, just needing to touch him somewhere.

Bella writhed against him as she felt the tightening low in her belly. As much as she would have liked to prolong Edward's sweet torture of her lower body, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Edwarrrrd!"

Edward lightly drew circles on her hips with his thumbs as he placed nipping kisses on her thighs and lower stomach.

"Baby, I need you. Please," Bella begged.

Edward sat up on his knees as he rolled a condom over his straining erection with one hand. The other hand continued to caress Bella's leg, knowing that she'd appreciate his touch on her skin. He hovered over her, aligning himself with her, as he coated himself with her essence before pushing into her.

"Baby, you feel so fucking good," Edward breathed as he thrust into her a bit too forcefully.

Bella whimpered and Edward immediately ceased his movements.

"Please don't leave me," Bella sobbed. "I love you so much, Edward."

Edward carefully moved them to a sitting position, leaving them intimately connected. Edward could feel himself getting soft, but he didn't care, what mattered most, was the woman falling apart in his arms.

"Bella … shhh … I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to go."

Edward continued to whisper his unending words of love to Bella as she sobbed in his arms.

"Edward …" Bella whispered. "I want so badly for you to go to London, but I'm scared. You'll be so far away, and what if you find someone better? Someone who isn't overly sensitive and needy."

"Bella," Edward growled as he pulled away from her. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

When Edward returned, he sat against the headboard and pulled Bella back into his lap, covering them both with the comforter.

"Bella … I love you. Do you have any idea how angry it makes me that you're questioning that? Do you know how much it hurts me? I bought this ring and put it on your finger because I want _you_. I love you more than my own life, Bella. You were afraid of the same thing happening when I first moved to New York and it didn't happen and that was nearly six years ago. What in the world would make you think that it's going to happen now, baby? There is nobody better than you, Isabella. I mean that. I love that you are sensitive. If you weren't, you wouldn't be my Bella. As far as being needy … oh Bella, my beautiful girl, there are times that you are so fucking strong and they outnumber the times you're needy. I love knowing that you need me, because … fuck, baby, sometimes I need you just as badly. There are times I just want to crawl inside you and stay there."

Bella looked up at Edward with bleary eyes and listened to him intently, the tears slipping down her face as his voice broke and his own tears trickled down his cheeks.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and they nuzzled into each other, lost in their own little bubble. Reveling in the skin on skin contact, and exhausted from the events of the week, they held each other.

"I love you so much, Edward," Bella murmured. "Words just can't convey how much."

"I know you do, Bella. I won't ever question that because you show me how much you love me each and every day. I just wish you

wouldn't question me," Edward said sadly.

Bella ghosted her fingers down the side of his face and kissed him very softly.

"I promise I won't question you again, Edward. I'm just so over emotional that the thought of losing you is crippling. I wouldn't survive it," Bella said with a small voice.

Edward pulled her tighter against his chest.

"You're not going to lose me, baby. I love you too much to let that happen."

He leaned his forehead against Bella's, gently giving her eskimo kisses before kissing her sweetly. He scooted them down in the bed and turned so that Bella's back was flush against his chest. He quietly hummed the lullaby that he had written for her until he felt her breathing even out and then allowed his own eyes to close and hoped that he would follow Bella into peaceful dreams.

Bella woke the next morning cold and alone, although she could hear Edward's voice emanating from the living room. She stretched and pulled on some sweats before padding in the bathroom to take care of business. She still felt like her chest was aching, and her head felt heavy and clouded. Spending so much time crying the day before had done her in. Bella found Edward in the kitchen making a pot of coffee and talking softly on the phone.

"Yeah, Em, she's a mess. I've never seen her so upset nor have I ever felt so fucking helpless. It's killing me, Em. I can't leave her."

Bella gasped at Edward's words, startling him.

"Bella's awake. I'll talk to you later, man."

Edward held his arms open to Bella and she gladly walked into them, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I'm sorry about last night, babe."

"Bella … you needed to get that off your chest. Don't apologize for needing to do that."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Edward. I'm sorry that I hurt you by questioning your love for me. It was completely stupid of me, and I'm sorry for ruining our evening."

"Shh … Bella, it's okay, love. I'm not upset anymore, and as long as you know that I love you and will only ever love you, I'm good. But what do you mean about ruining our evening?"

Bella looked down and tugged at the strings of Edward's hoodie.

"I completely broke down while you were making love to me," Bella whispered, embarrassed.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders. He softly kissed the top of her head.

"Bella, that just means that you'll have to make it up to me. Several times."

Edward grinned wickedly.

"Come on, sweet girl; let's get some food in you since you didn't eat dinner last night. You'll need energy for later."

After going out to the market to get some things for dinner, Edward and Bella spent most of the afternoon in Bella's room. Bella made the previous evening up to Edward – several times.

"Oh God, Edward," Bella murmured as she knelt on her bed.

Edward was standing behind her, his erection right at the juncture of her thighs, but it was his fingers that were bringing her so much pleasure at the moment. With two fingers inside her and his thumb circling her clit, Edward's other hand massaged her breast, pinching and rolling her sensitive nipple between his long, skilled fingers.

"Edward … I'm gonna … shit … I'm gonna …"

"That's it my sexy girl. Let it go. I want to feel you come on my fingers," Edward breathed in her ear as he nipped at her lobe, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Bella couldn't control her reaction to him as she clamped down on his fingers and came hard.

Edward gently massaged her hips as she fell to the bed, on her hands and knees.

"Can I have you this way, Bella?" Edward whispered huskily.

"Mmm …" Bella nodded.

Edward gently nudged her legs apart after rolling on a condom.

He passed his hand through the wetness at her center, bringing some of the moisture to her back entrance before pushing into her center.

"Fuck, baby. You're so tight," Edward murmured as he pushed himself in as far as he could go before sliding out again.

Bella whimpered at the loss of him.

"Are you okay, baby?" Edward asked concerned.

"Mmmhmm, I just don't like it when you pull out, that's all. You're so deep this way, your cock feels amazing."

Edward slowly thrust back into her, filling her up again, and easing his finger into her back entrance as he did so.

"How does my cock feel now, baby?" Edward asked huskily as he rocked his hips against her, his pelvic bone hitting her ass deliciously.

"Oh, God, Edward. I feel so full," she panted.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella. Only I can have you like this, only I can love you like this."

"Only … you ... Edward."

Bella could once again feel the tightening in her lower belly as Edward worked her over with his finger and his cock.

"Bella …" Edward breathed. "Baby, I'm not gonna last much longer, you feel too good, so don't you dare hold back. I want to feel you come all over my cock."

He placed a soft sweet kiss in the middle of her back and his warm breath dancing across her skin was her undoing. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and came so hard it was as if every part of her body except where she and Edward were joined was numb. Edward slid out of her mid-orgasm and thrust forcefully back into her as another wave of ecstasy over took her and she came harder than before.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward said as he came violently inside her, losing himself in her.

Once his breathing had somewhat regulated, Edward pulled out of her. He quickly removed the condom, tying a knot in the end and dumped it unceremoniously on the floor. He sat on the bed and pulled Bella into his arms, worried about her reaction.

Bella looked up into his worried green eyes and giggled.

"What's so funny, love?"

"I just love your dirty mouth when you're so lost in us. I also love that you get a tiny bit possessive."

"You bring those things out in me, baby," Edward chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmhmm … I'm feelin' mighty fine, ." Bella smiled.

Edward's train left Boston just after seven on Sunday evening. He wanted to go back to New York on Monday morning, but because it was his last week of school, he needed to make sure that everything was in order and that included attending a few final classes.

Bella went to the train station with him to see him off.

"I love you, Edward," Bella said softly as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, baby. I'll text you when I get to New York and I'll see you on Friday night, right?"

"Yep, I'll be there."

Edward leaned down and kissed Bella ardently before letting her go.

The week went by quickly for Bella. She immersed herself in her classes and studies and before she knew it she was sitting on a train Friday afternoon, bound for New York.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward's velvety tenor greeted her.

"Hi, handsome. I'm on my way; I just thought you'd want to know."

"Good. I can't wait to see you, Bella. I've missed you so much this week."

"I've missed you too, baby. Are our parents there yet?"

"Not yet, their plane doesn't get in until six or a little after. I did get all the things you asked for from the store so you can make dinner though. They'll appreciate that; they'll be tired when they get here."

"Yeah, they will. I'm so glad they're coming. I can't wait to show Daddy around Boston next week."

Edward chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll love that, sweet girl. You have a safe train ride and I'll see you when you get here. I love you, Isabella."

"I will. Love you too, Edward."

Hours later, Bella was chopping ingredients for a salad when she heard the voices of her parents floating through the entryway of Edward's apartment.

"Mom! Daddy!" Bella squealed as she ran into their waiting arms.

"Hey, Baby Girl!" Charlie said with an oomph as Bella all but tackled him.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!"

"We're so glad we could be here, sweetie. This is so very important for Edward and we wanted to be here to support him, after all he is going to be our son-in-law." Renee smiled.

Bella hugged Esme and Carlisle and encouraged them all to come in and relax and that dinner would be ready shortly.

As they sat at dinner, they talked about the plans for the weekend and the following week. Edward's final concert was the following evening, and his graduation ceremony was the next weekend. Renee and Charlie were going to take the train up to Boston with Bella on Sunday afternoon and spend the week with her before returning to New York with her the day before Edward's ceremony.

"I'd love to go shopping tomorrow." Renee smiled.

Charlie grumbled and Carlisle and Edward laughed.

"Renee, we can do that. We'll take Bella and make it a girl's day. Edward has to go pick up his tuxedo and make sure it fits anyway," Esme suggested.

"Aren't you glad your mother talked you into buying a tuxedo, son? I do believe it will come in handy while you're in London." Carlisle smiled.

"Yeah," Edward said, looking down. He was afraid that talk of him leaving for London was going to set Bella in a tailspin again and he wasn't sure he could bear seeing her like that again.

Bella reached over and gently squeezed his leg.

"Hey," she began softly. "Edward, it's okay. I'm okay. I want you to go, remember?"

Edward nodded. He stood from the table and held his hand out for Bella.

"Come take a walk with me?"

Bella nodded and took his hand, a little worried at his sudden shift in emotions.

Edward led them across the street to Central Park.

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

"I just want you to be okay, Bella. I can't get all the way to London and then have you break down. I need you to be happy."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her.

"Edward … I can't promise to always be happy without you, but I'll be fine."

Edward sighed and held Bella close to him.

"If you need me, you promise you'll call me no matter what time it is? Even if you just need to hear my voice?"

Bella nodded.

"I promise."

The next morning, Bella, Renee and Esme set out shopping while Edward, Carlisle and Charlie headed out to pick up Edward's tux and run a few last minute errands before the concert that evening. Aunt Liz and Alec joined them that afternoon to visit for a while before they needed to leave for the concert hall.

Edward dressed early because he had to get to the hall early for a brief sound check. Bella entered the bedroom just as he was tucking in his shirt. Her eyes were warm and filled with pride as she watched him get dressed.

"You look so handsome," Bella said quietly as she approached him, reaching out to help him with his tie. "Are you nervous?"

Edward nodded.

"You're going to be wonderful tonight, Edward."

Bella reached up on her toes and kissed him softly.

"I'm playing three of my own compositions tonight, sweet girl. I really hope you like them."

"How can I not, Edward. Everything you write comes from the heart, with so much love and passion behind it. You are truly talented, handsome fiancé of mine."

Edward reached behind him for his vest, slipping it on over his crisp white shirt. He looked down at Bella and brushed his lips softly against hers.

"I love you, Isabella."

They all wished Edward good luck with his recital as he slipped out the front door. As soon as he was gone, Bella turned to go get herself ready. She'd decided to wear the dress and shoes that Edward had chosen for her the night he proposed. Esme and Renee had never seen the dress up close, just in pictures.

"Oh, sweetheart," Renee gasped. "It really is beautiful. The pictures don't do it justice."

Bella loved it because it was sapphire blue, Edward's favorite color on her.

"I think Edward is expecting me to wear black. I hope this is okay because I think he'll really like it."

"Of course he will, Bella. I think this dress has a lot of meaning to him," Esme explained. "Sweetheart, Edward wanted me to give this to you."

Esme handed Bella a beautiful blue velvet box. When she opened it she found a pair of beautiful sapphire earrings.

"Those belonged to my grandmother," Esme told her.

"Esme they're beautiful …"

"Put them on, they'll look lovely on you," Esme encouraged her.

When everyone was ready, Bella and her family made their way to the concert hall. They were shown to their seats in the front row by one of the ushers. They sat patiently until the house lights went down and Dr. Miller crossed the stage. He introduced Edward giving a brief rundown of his musical achievements and welcomed him out onto the stage.

Bella sat between her mother and Esme clapping loudly for Edward. They were so proud of him. He looked very dapper in his tuxedo – complete with tails. Edward bowed and then took his seat at the piano.

Edward played for over an hour, his repertoire an enjoying mix of classic and contemporary pieces with three of his own thrown in for good measure. When he got to his last piece of the evening, Edward stood and addressed the audience.

"This last piece as you can see from your program is one of my own compositions. I wrote this piece for my beautiful fiancée whom I've pretty much grown up with and loved my entire life. She's been incredibly supportive of my music career, walking with me every step of the way. I love you more than words can say, Isabella and this is for you."

Edward sat down at the piano and began the piece simply called "Journey". The notes began like a lullaby, soft and sweet. They crescendoed into a playful, happy lilt before diminishing back to a calmer, almost sad harmony. Bella closed her eyes as the music changed yet again to a lighter yet cautious melody before it morphed into something infinitely sweet and it took on a romantic feel. She couldn't help the tears that fell freely down her face as she realized the song had been about them. As the song ended, Bella opened her eyes and was met with Edward's crooked smile. Bella stood and clapped as loudly as she possibly could; her heart bursting at the seams with such love and pride for the man standing on the stage in front of her.

Not long after the curtains closed, Edward joined Bella and his family. He walked out carrying a dozen long stemmed fire n' ice roses. Edward handed the delicate flowers to Bella and paused to look at her for just a moment.

"You look beautiful, Isabella," Edward whispered softly in her ear. "Those earrings look perfect on you."

"Thanks, babe."

"Guys, I know that we have dinner reservations, but I do need to step into the party across the hall for just a few minutes, it would be rude if I didn't. Bella and I can meet you at the restaurant if you like."

"That's fine, sweetheart. We'll have to take separate cabs anyway, just don't be too long. We're hungry." Esme smiled.

After they waved off their parents, Edward and Bella made their way across the hall to the party hosted by the music department. They greeted some of Edward's friends that he'd met at Juilliard, although most of the people he'd met in the dorms were long gone, most of them going elsewhere for their Master's. Edward thanked Dr. Miller profusely for his support and encouragement. After he'd made more than a few speeches, Bella started to tug him from the room. He went willingly, but it was difficult because of the number of people demanding his attention.

As they settled into a cab and Edward gave the driver the address they were going to, Bella snuggled into Edward's side, holding the roses he'd given her up to her nose.

"Do you like them?" Edward asked quietly.

"Very much. They're beautiful, not to mention the meaning behind them."

Edward chuckled.

"I'm glad you remembered."

"So … mister almost college graduate with a Master's degree … are you ready to take on London?"

Edward sighed.

"Yes," he whispered.

* * *

"Bella, sweetie … I completely understand now why you love it here," Renee said as she looked around historic Faneuil Hall. "There is so much history here. To walk in the footsteps of the people that paved our way to freedom. It just gives me the chills."

"It is very cool to live in a place so rich with history."

Charlie had been very quiet as he followed his wife and daughter around the city. It wasn't usually the type of thing he liked to do, but he wanted to know where his daughter had spent the past three and a half years. He was happy to see for himself where Bella was living, especially now that Edward was leaving for London.

Throughout the week, Charlie and Renee watched Bella carefully; for any sign that she couldn't handle the events of the next couple weeks. Carlisle and Esme were planning on staying in New York until Edward left for London and then Esme made plans to go spend some time in Boston with Bella.

When Edward had first given his parents the news that he was offered an internship with the London Philharmonic they were ecstatic, but he quickly explained to them what happened with Bella and how concerned he was. They vowed that they would help watch over Bella and anything she needed they would be there. Edward was aware of how much his parents truly loved and cared for Bella, and he knew he was lucky to have them.

It was Bella's last week of school, and she was alternating her time between studying for finals and showing her parents around. Most of her finals she wasn't concerned with, the majority of them being open note exams. Friday morning, the day before Edward's graduation ceremony was Bella's last exam. It was just after nine when she walked out into the bright Boston sunshine, headed to her loft to pick up her parents and head to the train station.

It was mid-afternoon when the Swan's arrived in New York. Bella knew that Edward had gone over to the administration office to finish up some paperwork. Carlisle and Esme had gone to La Guardia to pick up Grandma Ginny, Alice and much to everyone's surprise; Jasper.

Edward received his Master's Degree on a sunny, Saturday morning in the presence of his friends, family and mentors. The women in his life all sobbed as they watched him cross the stage to accept his diploma, while Carlisle and Charlie beamed with pride.

When the ceremony was over the entire lot of them went to Edward's favorite sandwich shop for a late lunch. They chatted about Edward's upcoming trip to London and what he thought he'd do there during his internship. Bella tried to be cheerful when Grandma Ginny asked her about her summer classes. When they'd finally had their fill and walked back to the Central Park West apartment, Grandma Ginny pulled Bella back.

"Walk with an old lady for a while, will ya darlin'?"

Bella giggled.

"Grandma Ginny, you are far from old."

"Well humor me anyway, will ya?"

Bella nodded.

"Sweetheart, I know it's going to be hard on you when our dear Edward leaves for London. It breaks my heart just to think about you hurting like that. I want you to know that I love you, and I'm keeping the apartment open, so if you ever want to come down to New York just to get away or even to feel close to him, don't hesitate just get on the train."

"Grandma Ginny, you don't have to do that for me."

"I know I don't, but I want to and I will. So you feel free to use that key that Edward gave you – anytime, okay?"

"Thank you," Bella said quietly as she hugged Grandma Ginny tightly.

Charlie, Renee, Jasper and Alice all returned to Seattle the next morning, while Bella stayed in New York until Edward left for London.

Edward and Bella spent every minute they could together. They would spend their days under the trees in Central Park on a blanket, quietly reading to each other, or they'd go to the movies. They didn't feel the need to talk; silence was comfortable for them, as long as they shared soft kisses, tender touches and gentle embraces.

The day before Edward left, Bella spent the entire day doing his laundry and helping him pack.

"You don't have to do that, baby. I can do it myself."

"I want to, Edward. I need to stay busy and focused or I'll …"

Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. Thank you for helping me."

Edward knew not shush her or tell her it would be 'okay'. He knew that it would take time for her to adjust to so far apart again.

Esme and Carlisle went to Aunt Liz's for dinner that evening, leaving Edward and Bella alone. They ordered Chinese food and watched a movie.

"I can't believe he gave her up without knowing who she was. Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Bella … he's fighting for his country. He gave her away because of his loyalty to Marke. Marke had to become King in order to save Britain."

"But now they're both guilty of treason and adultery."

Edward chuckled.

"I think committing treason is considered worse than adultery, sweet girl."

"After everything they've been through and they still can't be with the person they love the most. I couldn't live without you, Edward."

Edward sighed heavily.

"We _will_ be together, Bella. One more year – that's it. One more year is nothing because after that we'll be together forever."

Bella nodded and wiped the tears from her face.

"Take me to bed and love me, Edward. Please."

"My Bella," Edward crooned, as he laid Bella down on his bed.

Their lips met in a tangle of kisses and they struggled to shed their clothing without breaking their kiss. The last items of clothing to go were their shirts and Bella's bra. Everything was thrown in a pile on the floor.

Edward laid Bella gently against the pillows and began to kiss her, gently nipping at her skin. He started at her feet and slowly worked his way up her body. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he ran his tongue flatly against her lower lips, reveling in the essence of her.

"Oh, God, Edward …" Bella whimpered.

Edward's fingers ghosted against her as he continued to kiss her heated skin, leaving her a needy, wanting mess. Bella gasped when he reached the valley of her breasts. He took his sweet time in lavishing attention on them. He massaged one while he took the other nipple into his mouth and worked it over with his tongue.

"Ugh, Edward, I need you. Please."

"Shh, sweet girl. You wanted me to love you and I am. I promise you'll get what you so desperately want, baby. I'm going to make it really good for you, so just enjoy it, okay?"

Bella tried to catch her breath and enjoy the sensations that Edward was coaxing from her body.

When Edward had paid sufficient attention to both of her breasts, he moved up her sternum to her neck and began to kiss across her collar bones. He would lick and nip and then blow against her skin, making her shiver in anticipation.

Bella could feel Edward's erection, right where she wanted him most. She could feel the silk over steel of him, and she wiggled her hips just a bit causing the tip to slip inside of her.

"Are we impatient much, beautiful girl?" Edward murmured against her skin before pulling his tip out of her.

Bella whimpered and Edward positioned his cock at her entrance again and this time he pushed into her gently.

"Oh … Edward. That's what I needed. You feel so good inside me."

"You feel so good wrapped around me, baby."

With slow loving strokes, Edward thrust in and out of Bella. She would raise her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, loving the feel of him against her and inside her. It was a slow sweet torture, but it was filled with love and emotion and a promise of things to come.

Edward began to feel Bella quiver around him and he knew that she was close, so he began to kiss down her chest once again pulling a taut nipple into his warm and waiting mouth.

Bella moaned as she gripped his hair in her hands.

"Edward … baby … I'm gonna … come," Bella whispered as she shattered over him. Wave upon wave of ecstasy washing over her.

Edward was done for as soon as Bella clamped down on him. He fought to keep his eyes open because he loved to watch Bella fall apart beneath him, but he lost the fight squeezing his eyes tightly shut and exploded spectacularly into her.

Edward rolled them onto their sides so they were still intimately connected, and he wrapped his arms around her, still kissing everything he could touch while trying to catch his breath. They fell asleep in each others arms without moving from their embrace.

* * *

Bella found herself once again holding onto Edward's messenger bag while he checked his bags in for his flight. She silently walked with him to the line for security and patiently waiting while Carlisle and Esme said their goodbyes. Edward turned to Bella and pulled his bag from her shoulder dropping it to the floor. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Bella …" Edward breathed as he watched tears stream down her face. "I love you so fucking much, and I'll be home for Christmas before you know it."

Bella nodded and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent and memorizing the sound of his heartbeat.

"I need you to be okay, baby. Promise me you'll be okay," Edward whispered.

"I'll be fine, Edward," Bella sniffled. "I'll miss you so much, but you need to go do your thing. Just remember how much I love you."

"Always, beautiful girl. I'll miss you too, but I'll call and email whenever I can."

"You better."

Bella reached up on her toes and kissed Edward softly, sweeping her tongue along his bottom lip and nipping it gently as Edward tangled his fingers in her hair and deepened their kiss for only a moment before breaking apart. Edward rested his forehead against Bella's.

"I should go before I miss my flight. I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward. Call me when you get to London."

Edward nodded and picked up his bag before walking toward the security line.

Esme wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and they waited until they could no longer see Edward before they walked away.

Bella spent a few more days in New York with Carlisle and Esme before Carlisle went back to Washington and Esme accompanied Bella to her loft.

Bella's roommate Anne had moved out of their loft and in with her boyfriend in the week that Bella had spent in New York, but her rent was paid up through September.

"Sweetheart," Esme began. "Why don't you let me pay what would have been Anne's part of the rent? As long as you don't mind being by yourself, it'll be less hassle than finding a new roommate. We can fix up the spare room as a guest room."

"Mom, that's really thoughtful of you. I'd love to skip the hassle of looking for a roommate, but I can't ask you to pay half of the rent."

"Bella … Edward would have paid half of the rent had he moved in, so just let me do this for you, please?"

Bella sighed and gave in to Esme's request. Later that afternoon, they went shopping and bought a few things to furnish Bella's spare room.

* * *

Summer session classes began the next week, and Bella immersed herself in her classes. Every afternoon she's come home to Esme preparing dinner in the kitchen. She missed Edward immensely even though he'd been gone just shy of two weeks. They video chatted online and talked on the phone a couple times a week. It helped Bella a great deal that Esme was there with her, but Bella was all too aware that Esme couldn't stay forever.

Esme left two weeks after Bella's classes began. She made Bella promise to call her often and anytime she needed her.

"Sweetheart, if you need us, we'll be on the first plane out."

Bella nodded and hugged the woman who was like a second mother to her.

When Bella wasn't in class or studying, she spent a lot of time on the phone with Renee, Charlie on occasion, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Because of his hours, it was difficult to talk to Carlisle, but he called her as often as he could just to check in.

Summer session ended in mid-July and Renee and Rosalie came to visit Bella for a couple of weeks before her fall semester started. Aunt Liz and Alec offered them a week at Martha's Vineyard and they eagerly accepted, excited to sit out in the warm August sunshine.

Before Bella knew it, she was two weeks into the fall semester and her twenty-first birthday was fast approaching. The day before her birthday, Bella had a full day of classes – her last class ending at seven. Exhausted and hungry, Bella let herself into her loft, dropping her messenger bag into the oversize chair in the living room. She quickly went to her room to shower and put on comfy clothes, needing to wash away the day.

Feeling refreshed and a bit relaxed when she was done, Bella went straight to the kitchen and heated up some leftovers. Taking her food to the living room, she settled in for an evening of Lost and studying. She had just gotten up during a commercial to get a drink when there was a knock at her door. Bella wasn't expecting anyone so she answered the door hesitantly.

When she opened the door she found a very tired looking but extremely happy, bronze-haired man standing in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: I do apologize for this update being a week late. I really did try to get it out on time and it just didn't happen. Because we're getting into the heart of the story, I know exactly how I want it and I end up doing a lot of re-writes along the way. I've also started a new job – which good for you guys, allows me to write at work! So Chapter 33 is well underway and if all goes well you'll get an update next Thursday. So keep your fingers crossed! =D**

**As always, thanks for reading and please leave me a review, I love to hear your thoughts! = D**


	33. Chapter 33

**All things Twilight belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, all things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**Just a reminder, this story is rated M. I know it's filled with fluff and the occasional lemony goodness, but I'd still prefer if those under 18 didn't read.**

**A HUGE thanks to my AMAZING beta, twimom817, thanks bb!**

***Please see A/N at the bottom!*  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

* * *

"Edward!" Bella gasped, as she jumped into his waiting arms.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward chuckled.

Edward walked them into the loft, softly closing the door behind them.

"You, baby, are a sight for sore eyes."

"It's been a long three months, Edward. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, sweet girl. Am I interrupting something?" Edward asked as he looked around the loft, noting her textbooks all over the sofa and uneaten dinner on the coffee table.

"No, babe. I was just watching Lost and then I have to study for a bit. I had just gotten up to get a drink when you knocked. Are you hungry? Can I make you something?"

"I'm starving. Airplane food sucks, even if it's an international flight."

While Edward was cleaning up, Bella made him some dinner. She was just cutting his sandwich when Edward came back into the kitchen.

"Thanks, baby," Edward said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Bella smiled sweetly at him.

"Anything for you, handsome. Now come on, we can watch the end of Lost and then I have to study."

Edward picked up his food as Bella took their drinks and followed her to the sofa. When he finished his dinner, he pulled Bella out of the ball she was curled up in, and moved her so she was leaning against his chest. Edward gently pushed her hair aside and nuzzled her neck, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses.

"Edward …" Bella breathed. "I have to study, handsome."

Edward didn't stop his assault on her neck.

"You smell and feel so good, love."

"Edward Anthony!" Bella chided. "I'm serious, babe. I need to study for my class in the morning, please?"

Edward sighed.

"Sorry, baby. I've missed you so fucking much. I'll be good and let you study, just don't leave this spot."

Edward sat quietly playing with Bella's hair while she studied. A few hours later, Bella finished up her studying. Edward had long since fallen asleep, and looked so peaceful as he slept. Bella cleaned up her books and took their dishes to the kitchen. Waking Edward was her next task.

"Come on, handsome. Let's go to bed," Bella crooned.

Edward lazily lifted his eyelids and smiled her favorite smile before yawning.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's okay. You were tired and I needed to study. Now I'm officially exhausted and I need to be up at six a.m. for my class at seven."

Bella slipped into the bathroom for her nightly ritual while Edward cleaned up the kitchen.

"That's what you're wearing to bed?" Edward asked as Bella crawled into bed with her baggy sweats and t-shirt on.

"Mmmhmm … it's disappointing I know, but I promise I'm all yours as soon as I get home from class tomorrow, handsome."

Edward pouted as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom; his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Don't pout, babe. Just hurry up and get over here so you can snuggle with me," Bella chided.

Bella was indeed up at six a.m., but she stole away a few minutes to watch Edward as he slept.

_He's really here_ – Bella thought to herself.

She hated that she had to go to class and leave him – but she had no choice; she had a paper due and a quiz to take. Bella decided to make arrangements so that she could miss her classes the next day since she had classes from ten a.m. until seven in the evening. She quickly wrote Edward a note, leaving it on her pillow. Before she left, she leaned down and softly kissed his forehead.

When Edward woke later that morning, he found the note on Bella's pillow. He inhaled her scent that still lingered on her sheets. Edward was a bit disappointed that Bella didn't wake him when she left for class. He knew when he planned the trip that she would have class and he didn't mind hanging out at the loft while she was in said classes. He just wanted to be with her for her birthday and to celebrate being engaged for a year. He smiled at her beautiful handwriting on the front of the card and opened it to see what she had to say.

_My sweet, handsome Edward,_

_I love that you came for my birthday and our anniversary and I love you even more. _

_I have three classes this morning. My breaks are at 9 & 10:30. Meet me for coffee? Text me when you get up. I'm all yours after 12 ;)_

_XOXO_

_Your Bella_

Edward checked the clock next to the bed which read nine forty-seven and grabbed his phone to text Bella.

_**Good morning, sweet girl, I slept in. =( Hope to see you for coffee at 10:30? Love you. – E**_

Bella saw her phone vibrate on the table in front of her and immediately read Edward's text and quickly typed a reply.

_**You were tired, handsome. I trust you slept well? Is it 10:30 yet? I miss you already. Meet me at the coffee cart by the student union? Love you too. – B**_

_**I missed waking up to my beautiful fiancée.=( I'll be there, sweet girl. –E**_

When Bella arrived at the student union, Edward was waiting beside the coffee cart, their drinks in hand, and a beautiful smile on his face.

"Hey, beautiful birthday girl."

"Hi," Bella sighed, relieved to finally be with him.

They walked into the café next to the student union and found a booth in the corner.

"So … what did you want to do today for your birthday?"

"Well, I wanted to go home and snuggle up in bed with you for a while. I'm so tired and a nap with you sounds amazing."

Edward chuckled.

"I think we might be able to arrange that."

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's arm and snuggled up against it, kissing his bicep.

"I love you," Bella said softly.

"Love you too, baby. More than anything," Edward whispered before kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Come to class with me." Bella murmured.

"What?"

"Come to class with me. It's only for an hour. It's a huge class, my professor will never know. Please?"

Bella realized that they had never had a class together as long as they'd known each other. It was childish perhaps, but she suddenly wanted nothing more than to sit in class next to Edward.

Edward briefly looked into the endless brown depths of Bella's eyes, seeing how much she really wanted him to come with her. When he saw how important it was to her, he couldn't say no.

He gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Of course I will, baby."

"Good thing you brought your messenger bag," Bella giggled.

"Good thing." Edward grinned.

Bella took Edward's hand and led him to the English building and into the lecture hall. They found two seats and settled in. Not long after, the professor shuffled in and began his lecture.

Edward took a notebook and pen out of his bag, much like Bella did. While Bella began to take notes from the lecture, Edward began a note of his own.

_My beautiful Birthday Girl,_

_Your reasoning as to why you wanted me to join you in class is not lost on me, baby. I really hadn't given it much thought until I saw it written all over your sweet face. There isn't anything that I could ever deny you if you asked for it. You are my world – my everything._

_You own me completely; heart, mind, body and soul. You are never far from my thoughts, sweet girl. The very thought of you brings a smile to my face and makes my day so much brighter. You truly are the light of my life, and I thank my lucky stars for the gift I've been given in you._

_Today is your birthday, and it's definitely something to celebrate. After our 'nap' we can do whatever your precious heart desires, even if all you want is to stay curled up in bed. I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms. Sometimes I feel so lost without you, and now that I'm here, even if it's only for a few days, I need to be close to you. I plan to do some very naughty things to you, Miss Swan-soon-to-be-Cullen, so be prepared. ;)_

_Yours Always,_

_Edward_

Edward deftly folded the note when he finished it, and quickly tucked it into Bella's notebook when she wasn't paying attention. He watched as a smile crossed her face when she'd discovered what he'd hidden. After Bella read the note, she reached over and took Edward's hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

Bella scrawled 'I Love You' in the margin of the notes she was taking, making Edward smile too.

When they made it back to Bella's loft they wasted no time getting undressed and falling onto the bed in a breathless heap.

Bella leaned over Edward kissing him tenderly.

Edward grasped Bella's hips and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling him.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Isabella."

Bella reached over to the bedside table to grab a foil packet. She moved down Edward's legs until his exquisite cock stood at attention before her. Bella gently rolled the condom down over his length before crawling back up Edward's body and enveloping him in her wet heat.

Bella began to move above him as she continued to kiss him. Edward cupped her full breasts in his hands, squeezing and massaging them before breaking their kiss to take one erect nipple into his mouth.

She arched her back pushing more of her breast into his mouth, and Edward smiled around her rosy nipple before flattening his tongue and licking it, switching to the other side.

Swiveling her hips, Bella worked her body up and down Edward's glistening cock. She knew Edward's body as well as she knew her own and she knew that he was very, very close. With one last shift of her hips she slammed herself down on him and felt him tense beneath her before he exploded into her spectacularly. Bella clenched around his cock, milking him for everything he had to give her, and she gave it back just as well. Panting and sweaty, Bella finally opened her eyes to see emerald orbs shining back at her. When she was feeling less like jell-o and more like herself, she lifted herself off of him. Once Edward had removed the condom and threw it away, Bella snuggled into his chest, finally ready for her nap.

Edward laid awake for more than an hour, just watching the beautiful woman in his arms while she slept. Every so often she would sigh and her brow would furrow and Edward would softly kiss it away. Before long, he found himself unable to keep his hands and lips away from her warm, soft skin.

"Mmm …" Bella hummed. "What a way to wake up."

Edward smiled against her skin as he continued to lavish her with tender kisses. Bella would giggle when he'd reach a particularly sensitive or ticklish spot, wiggling beneath him.

"Bella … your giggle has got to be my favorite sound in the world. It's only secondary to hearing you tell me you love me."

"I love you, Edward," Bella breathed.

Edward quickly sheathed himself in protection before slowly pushing himself into Bella's warm, wet heat.

Slowly and languidly he slid his cock in and out of Bella's slick sex. Unhurriedly Edward would withdraw before gently thrusting into her again. He wanted to take his time with her, to love and reconnect with her.

"Oh, Edward. You feel so good inside me."

Edward hummed against her skin as he sprinkled kisses everywhere he could reach before returning to the creamy skin of her breasts and giving her love bites on both of them. To Bella, the pain of Edward's love bites hurt so good. Edward felt her tense beneath him and he made one more long languid thrust before quickening his movements and entering Bella with a little more force.

Bella whimpered as Edward's pelvis met hers, the feeling of him moving inside her so overwhelming. She clenched around him hard as her body quaked from the intensity of her orgasm. Edward held her tight as he shook from his own powerful release.

When their breathing had somewhat returned to normal and Bella's body had relaxed a bit, Edward carefully pulled out of her and cleaned them both up.

Bella laid in her bed, only covered by a sheet, with her head on Edward's stomach. She lazily drew random patterns on his chest with her finger. He watched with awe as Bella concentrated on the hard muscles and soft skin below her hand. Edward's stomach rumbled loudly beneath her.

"Uh oh, hungry bear … we better get you fed, handsome," Bella giggled.

"Hungry bear? I'll show you a hungry bear."

Edward grinned as his eyes sparkled with mischief. He flipped them so he was hovering over Bella, his long fingers assaulting her sides. Bella giggled and squealed as Edward continued to tickle her until she struggled to breathe.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Bella whimpered.

It wasn't often that Edward played with her like that. She knew it was more that he wanted to hear her happy and giggle and not to torture her. Edward knew when she reached her limit and he never pushed it.

As soon as he stopped, Bella caught her breath and jumped out of bed, running for the bathroom. Edward heard the shower turn on and then moments later, Bella peeked her head out.

"Gonna join me, handsome?"

After they dressed, they headed out for some dinner. Bella asked if they could go to the seafood restaurant that Edward had taken her to when they celebrated her eighteenth birthday. Edward was all too happy to oblige, as he didn't care for the food choices in London.

Edward stayed in Boston just shy of a week. The weekend was spent in Bella's loft, and most of their time was spent in bed or curled around each other on the sofa.

Edward's flight to London left late Tuesday afternoon and Bella was thankful she didn't have to return to class after dropping him off. She walked with him to the line for security and said her goodbyes.

"Have a good flight, baby. I love you and call me when you get there."

"I will. I love you too, beautiful girl. I'll see you in a few months for Christmas."

Bella told herself that she wasn't going to cry and make a scene when the time came to tell Edward goodbye, but she wasn't able to keep her tears at bay.

"I know," Bella sniffled as Edward wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, baby. I'll be back before you know it."

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday, Edward. Thank you for a wonderful anniversary, too."

"You're welcome. I love you so fucking much, Isabella," Edward whispered as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Bella reached up on her toes and pressed a sweet kiss to Edward's lips.

"I love you too, Edward. So very fucking much. No go before you miss your flight."

With one last wave goodbye, Bella sadly made her way back to the taxi queue.

* * *

Time passed quickly for Bella. Her classes were challenging and kept her on her toes. She buried herself in classwork to keep her mind off missing Edward. She talked to him often, and like Bella, Edward was busy with concert season and endless rehearsals.

Thanksgiving arrived before Bella realized it, and thankfully Esme had been paying attention and booked airfare for Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and herself to Boston to be with Bella.

Bella was truly overjoyed when she realized that her family was coming to visit. She had been craving their company, not to mention Esme's home cooking.

Carlisle urged Bella not to worry about picking them up at the airport. Instead, she spent the time preparing her loft for her guests.

Alice chose to let Jasper sleep on the sofa, while she stayed with Bella in her room. Alice wanted to catch up on her girl talk.

"Have you talked to Rose or Emmett lately?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, yesterday. Why?"

"Emmett's trying to talk her into adopting."

"Really?" Bella asked. "I asked Em if they had ever considered it, but he said it was something he'd have to discuss with Rose, obviously. Edward was the one who mentioned it to me, actually. I think it's a great idea. There's so many kids in the world that need parents and families."

"Bella … I'm worried about them. Rosalie doesn't like the idea of adoption at all. Like, she doesn't even want to discuss it. She's adamant that she wants her child to be her own flesh and blood."

Bella sighed.

"No wonder Em seems so stressed out lately. He hasn't mentioned anything to me, but then again maybe he's waiting for Edward and I to come home at Christmas and talk to both of us. I wonder if he's mentioned anything about this to Edward?"

"I don't know, Bella. I haven't talked to Edward about this. Jazz wants us to stay out of it, but I know how important Em and Rose are to you."

"Thanks Ali. I know how Jazz is and I understand he doesn't like to be involved in everyone else's business and I respect that."

"I knew you'd understand. You always do," Alice giggled. "By the way, since Mom, Dad and me can't resist shopping on Black Friday, Jazz wanted to know if it's okay if the two of you spend some time together? He said he doesn't care what you guys do, he just wants to spend some time with you because he misses you."

"Oh my God! Of course it's okay, Ali. I'd love to hang out with Jazz for the day. I miss him too."

Esme and Bella worked together to cook an excellent Thanksgiving meal. They made a traditional roast turkey and all the trimmings. Before they sat down for their late afternoon meal, they called Edward knowing that it was five hours ahead in London.

"Hey, beautiful girl. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hey, handsome. Happy Thanksgiving to you too. It's not the same without you here," Bella said sadly.

"I'm there in spirit, baby. Thankfully one of my colleagues in the orchestra invited me over to his home for the holiday. His wife is American and she made everything under the sun."

"I'm so glad you weren't alone, Edward. I'd hate to think of you all alone on a holiday."

Edward chuckled.

"I wasn't alone, baby, I promise. But I am alone now, are you?"

"Edward! It's the middle of the day here and your parents, sister, Jasper and me are just getting ready to sit down to dinner. We called you because we know it's late there."

"Sorry, baby. I don't have rehearsals again until Monday for whatever reason. But maybe you could call me later tonight after everyone else is in bed?"

Bella gasped and quickly went into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Bella whisper-yelled. "Are you crazy? Even if I went to bed at ten it would be like three a.m. there."

"I know, and I don't care. I miss you so fucking much, Bella. I need to be able to talk to you and not worry about my family overhearing. Please, baby?"

"Edward …" Bella whined. "All right, I'll call you later. But you need to talk to your family now. Your mom is dying to talk to you."

Later that evening, after everyone had gone to bed, Bella picked up her phone to call Edward. Thankfully Alice decided that she wanted to sleep on the air mattress in the living room with Jasper since she wouldn't see him the following day. When Edward answered the phone, he sounded tired, but he didn't sound like she had woken him up.

"Hey, handsome," Bella said tiredly.

"You sound exhausted, baby."

"I am. It's been a long day. Thankfully I'm going to sleep in tomorrow!"

Edward chuckled.

"What else is in your plans for tomorrow? I'm surprised you're not going shopping with my mom, dad and Alice."

"You know I hate shopping on Black Friday. It's miserable and not worth getting out of bed for no matter how good the deals are."

"I know, baby. I just wanted to tease you a little bit. I guess you're just not in a teasing mood. You never did answer my question. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry I'm not in a good mood, babe. It's just that you're not here and it's a holiday and I'm missing you terribly right now. That's why I gave in and called you," Bella sniffled.

Edward sighed.

"Oh Bella … you don't know how badly I wish I was there right now. So … plans tomorrow?"

"Jazz and I are going to spend the day together. I think we're going to the movies and I really want to show him around the city. He seems excited to see it."

"That's good. You guys always do enjoy each other's company. Tell Jazz I'm incredibly jealous that he gets to spend the day with my beautiful fiancée and I don't."

"Edward …"

"Talk to me, baby. Tell me anything. I just want to hear your beautiful voice."

"Umm … I can't wait to see you. When we go home for Christmas, I want to go to the Winter Festival in Port Angeles, and I want to hold your hand as we walk down the street with snow falling all around us."

In that moment, Bella had an epiphany. She knew exactly what to get Edward for Christmas, and the biggest part of it didn't come from any store.

"I can't wait to see you either. I want to do those things with you too. Tell me more."

"Hmm … I can't wait to go to the cabin. It has so much meaning. It's where we began and I love that we go there every year. I can't wait to watch White Christmas with you. Did you know that I can't bear to watch it with anyone else? Not even my mom?"

"Really? Have I ruined you, beautiful girl?"

"You've not ruined me, Edward. You make me better."

"You were incredible to start with, Isabella."

Bella didn't know what to say. Edward constantly surprised her with how deep his feelings for her truly were.

"Bella?"

"I'm here … I just didn't know what to say. You're always sweet to me, but sometimes you're so incredibly sweet it renders me speechless, and this was definitely one of those times."

Edward chuckled.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't want to render you speechless … I want you to talk to me. I want to hear your voice."

"Okay. Umm… what else can I tell you? Oh, I had an interesting chat with your sister yesterday."

Bella ran through the conversation that she'd had with Alice regarding Rosalie and Emmett and the subject of adoption.

"Honest, baby, Emmett hasn't mentioned anything about adoption to me. I would have told you about it. But I think that's great if they're going to consider that as an option."

"Not exactly," Bella replied. "Alice said that Rosalie is adamant about having a child that is her own flesh and blood. She won't even discuss adoption with Em."

"Bella … baby, we have to let Rose and Em figure this out on their own, you know that right? We can be there for them to vent and offer another opinion but we can't just barge in and tell them what's best for them. Only they know that."

"I know. I just want them to be happy, Edward. I don't think Rose will truly be happy until she has a child."

"I think you're right, sweet girl. Now tell me something else … something about you and me."

"Like what?"

"Like … where you want to go on our honeymoon."

"Somewhere warm. Maybe Hawaii or Mexico."

"Good … that's a start. What else, baby?"

"I want to walk on a beach with you at sunset, and I want to tease you again with teeny tiny bikinis because only you can make me feel sexy and beautiful in them. I want you to make love to me under a …"

Bella was too embarrassed by her boldness to finish the sentence, but Edward was determined to get it out of her one way or another.

"Under a what, baby?"

"Unh uhh …"

"Bella … we've been together nearly seven years, why is it still so hard for you to talk about certain things?"

"Because you're not here and I feel stupid saying it into the phone. I probably couldn't tell you even if you were here though if that makes you feel any better."

"It's not stupid and no, it doesn't make me feel any better, Bella. I don't want you to feel like you have to hold things back from me because you're embarrassed. Don't be, baby, not when it comes to us."

"Okay," Bella said in a small voice. "I want you to make love to me under a waterfall."

"Fuck, Bella," Edward breathed.

"See? I told you it was stupid."

"No, baby, that's not stupid. That's hot. You've seriously thought about that?"

"Mmmhmm. Ever since that day that you and I were in the lake and I told you I wanted to feel you," Bella said quietly.

"Fuck me. Is it wrong that I love that you've been thinking about it for that long? Is it wrong that I love that you'd been thinking about it period?"

"No. Is that something … that turns you on?" Bella asked shyly.

"Everything about you turns me on, Bella. But the vision of you naked under a waterfall while riding me? Fuck, Bella."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"You could say that. I hate this, baby. I hate that I'm so far away from you and I need and want you right now so desperately I can't stand it."

"Edward … what can I do?"

Phone sex was on his mind, but Edward knew that he couldn't do that to Bella. He'd already coaxed one thing out of her, he didn't want to push her if he wasn't actually there with her to gauge how upset she was.

"I'll be okay, baby."

"Edward … don't push your discomfort aside for me. Please? I'm an adult for God's sake. In all reality I should be able to handle a phone call with my horny fiancé." Bella giggled.

Edward growled.

"You better watch out when we get home, baby."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me?"

Edward and Bella both relaxed against their pillows on opposite continents as Edward described in detail just what he was going to do to her when they slipped away to the cabin for a few days after Christmas. They both stumbled at moments throughout the phone call, but in the end they realized it didn't matter because it was just them, and they were able to get some stress relief in the end.

Bella did indeed sleep in the next day. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were long gone before Bella even thought about getting up. She padded into her living room where Jasper was sitting watching a football game on TV.

"Mornin' Little One." Jasper grinned. "Late night talking to Eddie on the phone?"

Bella blushed seven shades of red.

"Mornin' Jazz. Yeah, I was on the phone with Edward for a while."

"Bella, I didn't hear anything if that's what you're worried about. Late night phone calls are only good for one of two things … booty calls or phone sex. A booty call is automatically out because … well you wouldn't cheat on Eddie and I know for a fact that once your door closed you didn't come out until a few minutes ago. That blush a few minutes ago confirmed the phone sex theory," Jasper chuckled.

Bella felt like she'd been caught by her Dad, until she remembered Edward's words from the night before. He'd needed her so badly and it was the one thing she could give him from so far away.

"I won't apologize for it, Jazz. You should have heard how miserable Edward was last night. He's trying to be so strong because that internship was huge for him, but I really think he's hurting more than he's leading us all to believe."

Jasper sighed.

"I'm sure he is, Little One. I don't talk to him very often, we email just about every day, but we don't talk. He called me the other day, I guess right after he found out we were all coming here. Although I had already planned on spending a day with you where it was just you and me, he asked me to hang out with you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he knows you won't hide your emotions from me. You hide them from him because you think it protects him, but you don't have the same compulsion to protect me, so you're freer with your emotions. You've always been that way."

Every word Jasper spoke was true, with the exception of when she realized that she wanted Edward. She kept those emotions well hidden, to protect herself and to protect Emmett.

Bella nodded.

"He's worried about you, Bella. He's afraid that you're pushing yourself too hard just so you don't think about missing him so much. Tell me you're not pushing yourself too hard, Bella."

"I'm not, Jazz. I know I'm taking a lot of classes, but I'm excelling in all of them. I only have a few weeks left in the semester anyway. I'm taking three classes over the winter session, and provided I pass those, I'll be graduating early. I have a meeting in the beginning of February with my advisor to apply for the Master's program. She doesn't think I'll have a problem being accepted, so provided everything works out, I'll start the Master's program in September. I'm just focused, Jazz. That's all. I needed to do it this way so I didn't think about Edward being gone. That part he's right about, but if I wasn't focused I'd either be a hot mess or a London Philharmonic groupie."

Jasper laughed and gave Bella a firm hug.

"I think you made the right decision. Now let's get some grub and go look at old buildings."

Bella and Jasper spent the afternoon walking along the Freedom Trail. Although Bella had done it several times already, she always learned something new each time she went. They laughed and talked along the way, and Bella realized just how much she really enjoyed spending time with Jasper. He was a brother to her in every sense of the word and she loved him dearly for it.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah, Little One?"

"I'm so glad you're marrying my best friend. You're going to be an amazing husband to her."

Jasper grinned widely.

"I'm so glad that you're marrying my best friend. Not only will you be an amazing wife and mother someday, but you'll be an amazing sister-in-law. I will finally have the honor of saying that you truly are my little sister."

"Oh, Jazz," Bella sniffled as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "You already are my brother … the rest is just superfluous."

Sunday afternoon the Cullen's and Jasper headed home to Washington with a promise from Bella that she would see them in a few weeks.

Classes picked up for Bella right where they'd left off, only they were a little more intense because it was the last few weeks of the semester and everyone was getting ready for final exams.

Edward booked his ticket to come home for the holidays. He was able to arrange it so he'd fly into Boston and then he and Bella could fly to Washington together when Bella was finished with her exams. He didn't have to be back to London until the second week in January so he'd be able to return to Boston with Bella and spend a week with her there.

He called Bella while he was waiting to catch his flight. Knowing it was early in Boston, he expected to get her voice mail, especially because he knew she'd been up late studying the night before.

"_Hey, beautiful girl. I'm at the airport and my flight is on time. Good luck on your exams today, and I can't wait to see you this afternoon."_

Bella had two exams that day, one in the morning and one in the early afternoon. She had gotten Edward's message that morning when she woke up and turned her phone on. She quickly sent him off a text.

_**Hey, handsome. I have an exam starting at 1 p.m. in the English building. I should be done no later than 2:30. Want to meet me for coffee? Love you! – B**_

Knowing it would be hours before he could respond, Bella dressed, gathered her things and headed to class. Her morning exam went well, and she had a couple hours before her next exam, so she made a quick trip to the market to pick up a few things before Edward arrived. Esme had made a bunch of meals for her when she visited at Thanksgiving, so all Bella had to do was pull it out of the freezer and pop it in the microwave. Since then Bella hadn't had to do much cooking. It was very handy when you're studying, but not so good when you're expecting company.

Bella was just settling into her seat to take her exam when her phone buzzed with a message.

_**I'm finally here, sweet girl. I'm at the loft. Going to take a nap, but would be more than happy to meet you for coffee 2:30. Same place? Good luck on your exam. Love you. – E**_

Bella quickly texted him back.

_**Same place. Sweet dreams, handsome. – B**_

The next day, Bella had two more exams and then she was done for the semester. The first started at 8 a.m. and then the next one was at 10 a.m. She had the entire afternoon to spend with Edward, and she had planned to take him and finish off a bit of last minute shopping.

"Wake up, love. We're home." Edward nudged Bella as the flight attendant was making the rounds to make sure everyone had their seat in the upright position.

"Mmm … thank goodness," Bella murmured, wiggling her bottom around in her seat. "My butt's numb."

Edward chuckled.

"I'll gladly massage it for you later, baby," Edward whispered into her ear.

They made their way down to baggage claim, Edward carrying their carryon bags and tightly holding Bella's hand.

"Dad!" Bella hollered as she spotted Carlisle standing over by the luggage carousel.

Edward smiled widely at hearing Bella call his father Dad.

Carlisle scooped Bella up in a warm hug.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your flight?" Carlisle asked before kissing Bella's cheek.

"Long."

Carlisle chuckled before releasing her and hugging his son.

"Hi, Son. It's good to see you, we've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too, it's good to be home."

The drive home from Seattle to Forks was quiet. Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder and dozed as Edward quietly chatted with his father.

Esme was elated to see Edward, and immediately pulled him into the kitchen to visit with her while she cooked dinner.

Carlisle just laughed and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"You guys are staying here this time around, Bella. So if you want you can go upstairs and get settled."

"Actually, Dad, I think I'm going to borrow Edward's car and go over to the library to see my Mom for a while. I'll be back before dinner."

Edward caught the end of Bella's brief conversation with his Dad, and looked at her quizzically.

"Everything okay, baby?"

"Everything's fine, Edward. You need to spend some time with your mom and I need to spend some time with mine. Would you mind terribly if I borrow your car?"

"Not at all, babe. Just be careful, okay?"

Bella leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

"I will. I'll be back in time for dinner."

* * *

"Bella!" Renee said excitedly.

"I wasn't expecting you to come in here, sweetie. I figured Daddy and I would see you and Edward after dinner."

"Esme needed some time with Edward, and I knew if I stayed there he'd be tempted to stay with me, so I thought I'd remove the temptation. It's only fair."

"Gee thanks, honey and here I thought you wanted to spend time with dear old mom," Renee said rolling her eyes.

"I do, actually." Bella smiled.

"Well then come on, these books won't shelf themselves."

Bella followed her mother and began to help her shelve the books. As they worked, they chatted. Mostly about Rosalie and Emmett, but they covered a few other subjects as well. Renee asked how Bella's classes were going and she was so excited to find out that Bella might be graduating early.

"Rose and Em will be here tomorrow, sweetie. Rose would probably love it if you spent some time with just her. Not that she doesn't love Alice, but she sees Alice a lot in Seattle."

"I know, Mom. It's just so hard, I want to spend time with everyone, Edward included. Jasper broke my heart at Thanksgiving when he confirmed how much Edward was hurting."

"I know, honey. But just remember it's only for a few more months and then you guys can be together. Honey, if you take a good look at the whole situation, you guys have done so well and come so far. I can't believe that you're graduating and starting your Master's program. I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom. I know it's only a few more months. I just want Edward to come home. I hate that he's so far away."

Renee pulled her daughter in for a loving hug.

"Soon, baby. Soon."

Bella waited while her mom locked up the Library and walked with her to her car.

"See you after dinner?"

"Yup. We'll be there. Love you, Momma."

"Love you too, sweetie. Be careful going to Edward's."

Bella made it back in time for dinner and was greeted warmly by Esme. Carlisle had gone to check on a couple of patients and Edward was upstairs taking a nap.

Bella immediately followed Esme into the kitchen to help her finish up dinner.

"Thank you for giving me time with Edward, Bella. You have no idea how happy it made me to have that time with him."

"You're welcome, mom. I know how much you needed that time with him."

Esme walked over to where Bella was dicing tomatoes at the island and took the knife from her, setting it down on the counter.

"Go be with Edward, sweetheart. He was missing you terribly the minute you walked out the door."

Bella nodded and gave Esme a brief hug before making her way up the stairs and into Edward's bedroom. Edward was laying on his stomach, sound asleep. Bella quietly crawled onto the bed and laid beside him, watching him sleep. When the alarm on Edward's phone beeped, he reached over and grumpily turned it off before he realized that Bella was snoozing softly next to him.

"Baby …" Edward crooned. "We need to get up. My mom probably has dinner on the table."

Bella snuggled into Edward and whined.

"I don't wanna get up, I'm comfy right here."

Edward chuckled.

They eventually joined Esme and Carlisle for dinner, and then later went over to Bella's to see Charlie and Renee.

Emmett and Rosalie came for the weekend bringing Alice and Jasper with them. Saturday evening, the six friends went to Port Angeles for the Winter Festival. After enjoying a nice dinner together, they split up and walked around as couples instead of as a group.

"Happy, sweet girl?" Edward asked, as he and Bella strolled down the crowded streets, her arms wrapped around his.

"Mmmhmm … all I'm missing is the snow."

Edward chuckled.

"All in good time, baby."

Christmas in the Cullen house was a rather somber affair. Besides Bella and Edward, no one had flown in from out of town. Grandma Ginny had gone to Aunt Liz's, Carlisle's parents went to Sedona, and Charlie's parents went on a cruise to the Bahamas.

Christmas Eve, Charlie and Renee had everyone over for dinner. Bella spent the day in the kitchen cooking with her mother, Esme and Rosalie, while Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Charlie spent the day watching football on the flat screen.

The girls chatted as they worked, and both Esme and Renee chided Bella for not having chosen a wedding date yet.

"We don't know when we want to get married yet. We just know that we want to get married after I get my Master's and when I have a better idea of when that will happen, I promise we will set a date and you two will be the first to know."

"Bella! What are Rose and I? Chopped liver?" Alice huffed from the dining room table where she was folding napkins.

"No, you and Rose are not chopped liver, but you're not our mothers either. But I promise we will let everyone know when we decide, okay?"

"Fair enough, sweetheart," Esme said kissing Bella's temple.

After Bella and the Cullen's returned home that evening, Bella and Edward settled in to watch White Christmas in the family room. Everyone else had gone to bed.

Bella snuggled into Edward's embrace as they sat in front of a roaring fire while sipping hot chocolate watching their movie. When the movie was over, Bella sat up, stretching like a cat.

"I want to give you your present now," Bella whispered.

"You don't want to wait for everyone else?"

Bella shook her head.

"No, this is a you and me kinda thing."

"Okay, sweet girl. Bring it on."

Bella carefully pulled Edward's present out from the pile under the tree.

Edward carefully pulled the paper off the box and opened the lid to find a small photo album.

On the cover was a picture of them the previous January when Aunt Liz insisted on taking some engagement photos. The picture was completely candid and un-posed. It was one of Bella's favorites. She was sitting on Edward's lap in the Adirondack chair on the deck of the cabin. Even though the picture was black and white, you could tell it was taken at sunrise. They had a blanket wrapped around them and Edward's lips were on Bella's temple.

Every memory Edward ever had of sitting on that deck with Bella came flooding back to him.

"Bella …"

Bella gently placed her finger against his lips.

"Just look at the entire thing."

Edward flipped open the front cover. Each page had been scrapbooked and the first page read '10 Things I Love …'.

The following pages each had a picture and a little slip of paper with a number on it and the things Bella loved.

Number Ten: That you asked me to dance in the park with everyone watching, but it was like we were the only two people there …

The picture was of the park they'd danced in – all lit up just like it was the night they'd danced there.

Number Nine: That your eyes sparkle with mischief when you're being playful.

The picture was of the two of them several years back as they played in the leaves in the Cullen's backyard. Edward's eyes danced with mirth as Bella laughed.

Number Eight: That you get possessive every once in a while.

The picture on the page showed Edward standing behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her. It was taken when Edward was still in high school. It was after a game and he was deep in discussion with Mike Newton.

Number Seven: Your sweet, crooked smile. It not only lights up my day, it lights up my world.

The picture was of the very smile Bella loved, and it was taken the night they went to Edward's senior prom, just as Bella reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

Number Six: When you take a bath with me. It's such a small gesture that means so much.

Edward was shocked to see a picture of his bathtub in his en suite at his parent's house in the picture. There were candles glowing all around it and he could see Bella's head as she leaned back on a soft towel.

Number Five: Snow in your hair. Because it's adorable and sexy and it reminds me of when I was little and when we'd play in the snow.

The picture was one that Bella had taken. They'd gone out sledding when school had gotten out early and the girls had started a snowball fight that the boys weren't expecting. Edward tugged Bella to the ground, and she'd pulled the camera from her pocket to snap the picture.

Number Four: That you sometimes talk dirty when we make love. It's incredibly sexy.

Edward remembered sort of posing for that picture. Aunt Liz had asked Edward and Bella if she could take some sexy photos of them together. While they both felt a bit shy about it, they agreed because Aunt Liz was very professional about it, and she promised she'd never mention or show the pictures to anyone other than them. In the photo, they were in bed. Bella was laying on her side with Edward behind her. Her head was turned and they were kissing, Edward was leaning over her with just the sheet covering them.

Number Three: That you call me Isabella when you're really serious or trying to grasp your emotions.

The photo was of Edward making a little speech at their engagement party the previous Christmas. Bella had the speech he made memorized because he said Isabella more than once.

Number Two: When you sit behind me with your legs on either side of me and you wrap your arms around me. I never feel more safe or loved than in that moment.

The picture was one that Alice had taken of them when they'd spent the week in California the year Bella and Alice graduated high school.

Edward and Bella were sitting on the beach at sunset, his body wrapped around hers in a loving embrace.

Number One: That you're _mine_.

The last photo was taken in Central Park and Edward was giving Bella a piggy back ride. They were both smiling and happy. Bella was wearing her hat and scarf that Edward loved, and the leaves in the park were brightly colored so he imagined Aunt Liz took the photo the first time Bella came for Thanksgiving.

The very last page read: 'about you'.

Bella watched in awe as a few traitorous tears slipped down Edward's face.

"God, Bella. This is the most incredible gift I've ever been given next to you."

Bella smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you like it," Bella said softly.

"Were you worried I wouldn't, baby?"

"A bit, yes."

"Oh Bella …"

Edward's lips met hers with a tender touch and moved against them gently. Their tongues began to slide against each other until they were gasping for breath.

"Let's get you upstairs, beautiful girl."

They made love several times that night as Bella explained her reasons why she chose those ten particular things. Edward felt so overwhelmed with her little details and he'd never felt more loved.

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you know, this is the calm before the storm. Chapters 34 & 35 are DONE, and are with the beta now. In case they don't get posted next Thursday, please keep in mind that I write LONG chapters and my lovely beta is working on her own story as well as 2 other projects with me AND she has 3 kids. It is my hope to post both of those chapters together, so just in case I don't post next Thursday, be patient … you'll be getting 2 LONG chapters when I do update, okay?**

**ALSO: My lovely beta and I have an entry in the Pick Your Pick contest. It's anonymous so I can't tell you which one is ours, but there are lots of fabulous entries, so please go and check them out. Voting starts Monday 10/10/2011. http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3143658 / (Remember to remove the spaces!)**

**I'm Kare831 on twitter and chat often about my writing so come say hi!  
**

**As ever, please leave me a review, I'd love to hear what you think!**


	34. Chapter 34

**All things Twilight belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. All things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**Just a reminder that this little ditty is rated M – if you're under 18, I'd rather you not read. Thanks.**

**Thank you to twimom817 for her time and the support she's given this story. I 3 you bb!**

**Also … my lovely beta has issued a tissue warning for this chapter. Please see my A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

* * *

By the time that Edward and Bella woke up Christmas morning, they could hear the sounds of their families conversing one floor below.

Charlie and Carlisle were deep in discussion with Emmett and Jasper about who was going to win the football game that afternoon.

Edward knew Bella was awake because she was absentmindedly ghosting her fingers along the skin of his abdomen.

"Hey," He crooned. "We need to get up. Everyone is probably waiting for us."

Bella sighed heavily. She was torn between wanting to spend the day wrapped up in Edward or spending the day with their families. But she knew she didn't have a choice.

"Okay, I'm up," Bella murmured.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to give you your gift last night. I … I was just so overwhelmed with what you gave me, I couldn't focus on anything but you."

"It's okay, handsome," Bella giggled.

"Edward, I … I really just wanted you to like it. I was kinda worried. It's just that I never really know what to get you, but I always want to give you something that you'll love."

"Bella, I don't just like it. I love it. You put so much thought into it, baby. I couldn't appreciate anything more. Next time I need a reminder of how much you love me I can look at that album. I love the idea of it even. What if … what if I made one for you? It wouldn't be as pretty …"

Bella once again cut him off by pressing her finger gently against his lips.

"It doesn't have to be pretty, Edward. I would love it if you did something like that for me. I'm so happy you love it, baby. It makes my endeavor worthwhile."

They dressed quickly, pulling on flannel pajama pants and soft cotton long sleeved shirts.

Bella giggled realizing that they'd put on similar attire only hers was pink and his was in shades of blue and gray.

They arrived downstairs to the warm greetings from their family. Emmett of course was dying to break into the presents.

Edward pulled Bella over toward the fireplace where he sat down and pulled her down between his legs, wrapping his arms around her.

"I believe this is number two on your list, sweet girl," Edward whispered.

"Mmmhmm …"

Esme came into the living room with a cup of coffee for both Bella and Edward.

"Here you go, sweethearts. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Edward smiled sweetly.

Carlisle gave Emmett a nod and he began to pass out the gifts from the large pile under the tree.

Bella left Edward's gifts for her to open last.

"Baby, I hope you like them. I don't always know what to get you either. And well … well you'll see when you open them."

Bella opened the smaller box first. She was familiar with the little robin's egg blue box. She gently pulled the satin ribbon from the box and pulled off the lid. Tucked into the little suede purse inside was a beautiful little butterfly charm for her bracelet.

The larger box wasn't much bigger than the box for the charm. Bella carefully slid her finger between the paper and the box being careful not to tear it. Underneath the tissue, Bella found a VISA card.

Everyone around them froze where they were, seeing what was in the box and waiting for Bella's reaction.

"Bella? Before you go crazy, let me explain," Edward began. "I really didn't know what to get you, you so rarely ask for anything. So I got this card thinking that we could go shopping before I go back to London and pick out some furniture or something for the loft."

"Really? You mean … like a bedroom set or something for us?"

"Yes, Bella. For us. Would you like that?"

"Oh, Edward! I'd love that!" Bella said excitedly as she turned in his arms to give him a big hug.

Rosalie had booked a day at the spa as a gift to Bella, and she booked it for the day after Christmas, knowing Esme, Alice and Renee would all be out at the after Christmas sales while the men worshipped the flat screen once again.

Bella was glad to have the time with her sister-in-law. She wanted to find out how Rosalie and Emmett were really doing, and she wanted to see what was happening on the baby front.

"Emmett wants to adopt, but Bella, I don't know if I can do that. I mean, I realize there are a lot of kids who need homes, but I want my own. After all, getting pregnant isn't the problem."

Bella took a minute to absorb what Rosalie was telling her.

"What about a surrogate?"

Rosalie looked at Bella wide-eyed.

"A surrogate?"

"Yeah. I think they have agencies that can find one for you. I think you can even choose who you want."

"Hmm … that's an interesting idea. Maybe I'll mention it to Em and we can look into it."

"Rose … there's got to be an option that will work for you guys."

After the heaviness of the conversation at the spa, Rosalie and Bella decided to go have a decadent dessert and a coffee at a local café. Bella's phone buzzed in her purse.

_**Where are you, sweet girl? I miss you. XX – E**_

Bella replied back.

_**At Christina's Coffee House. Do you and Em want to meet us here? XOXO – B**_

_**We'll be there in 5. – E**_

"Edward and Em are on their way," Bella giggled.

"I was wondering how long it would take before they were calling us," Rosalie laughed.

Edward and Emmett walked through the doors of the café joining their significant others.

"How about a movie?" Emmett offered.

Bella looked over at Edward.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I do want to see that new movie with Hilary Swank and Gerard Butler," Bella offered.

"Oh! P.S. I Love You! That looks so good! Yeah, Em, let's go see that," Rosalie encouraged.

"Ugh … are you kidding me? A chick flick? Ed, come on man I know you don't wanna see a chick flick."

"It's fine. I'll watch whatever Bella wants to see."

Bella looked over at Edward and smiled kissing him sweetly.

"Dude, you are soo whipped," Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, I am and I'm okay with that," Edward chuckled.

"Chick flick it is then!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Together they all walked out of the café and down the street to the theater.

Bella held tight to Edward's arm as she sobbed through a good portion of the movie. He reached his arm around her and pulled her into an awkward embrace.

"Is it too much, baby?" Edward whispered.

"No …"

Once they'd gotten out of the theater, Edward pulled Bella into his arms properly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"He wrote her letters …" Bella sobbed.

"He did, sweet girl. He loved her and he wanted her to be happy."

Bella fisted Edward's shirt in her little hands.

"God, Edward … if …"

"Shh … Bella. Don't think about that, baby. You're here, I'm here and we're together. That's all that matters."

Bella nodded into his chest, and when she'd wiped away the last tear, she allowed Edward to direct her back down the street toward the car.

"No more emotional movies for Baby Bell," Emmett chuckled as he glanced back at his sister in the rear-view mirror.

Bella had fallen asleep in Edward's arms in the backseat of Emmett's SUV.

"Oh Em …" Rosalie chided. "I cried too, so leave Bella alone."

The following morning, Edward and Bella loaded up Bella's Jetta and headed for the cabin in Leavenworth. They were only able to stay for about a week because of the way the holidays had fallen. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were going to join them over the weekend to celebrate New Year's before they all returned to Seattle for a few days.

When they arrived, Bella went through the cabin opening all the blinds while Edward unloaded the car. Bella unloaded all the groceries they had brought while Edward brought in their personal bags.

Edward walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist just as she was making them sandwiches for lunch.

"Glad to be alone for a few days, sweet girl?"

"Mmmhmm. Hungry?"

"For you," Edward grinned.

Bella shook her head and plated their lunches.

"Later."

Edward had forgotten that Esme asked him to stop on their way up and get some lamp oil. They'd apparently used the last of it in October when they were there and didn't replace it. He'd checked the weather and there was a bad storm coming in, so he decided that he'd better go into town and get some.

"Would you mind terribly if I stayed here?" Bella asked.

"Not at all, baby. I'm just gonna go into town and get what I need and come back. You sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine."

"Everything okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just want to clear my head. I'm also going to get dinner started while you're gone so it'll have time to cook in case we lose power during the storm."

Edward kissed Bella's forehead and headed out the door.

When he returned, Bella was standing in front of the large picture window, watching the snow as it lightly began to fall, staring out at the lake.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

Bella didn't turn to face him, so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Are you sure you're okay, baby?"

"Mmm … I'm perfect now."

"Bella …" Edward chided. "I know you. Something's up. What is it?"

Bella sighed heavily.

"I was just thinking about Rose and Em. Rose doesn't want to adopt – at all."

"So?"

"So … I suggested they try and find a surrogate. Especially since their problem isn't getting pregnant."

"That might be a great option for them, baby. It was a good idea. How well did Rose receive that suggestion?"

"Pretty well actually. Better than I expected her to. I can't wait to hear what Emmett has to say about it."

"I'm sure he'll be all for it if it will allow him to give Rose the baby she wants so badly."

"Did you talk to him at all yesterday?"

"I did. He knows that you're concerned about him and he appreciates that. He's so grateful that Rose has you to talk to."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing you didn't already know. Your brother is pretty open with you. He doesn't like to hide and sugarcoat things with you unless he thinks it's really going to hurt you and even then he'll think long and hard about it before he hides it. When you guys didn't talk for all that time, it really bothered him. More than he let on. He felt like he'd lost you completely and he'd do anything to keep from feeling that way again."

Bella nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, Edward. I felt awful when I found out that you'd been behind the entire thing."

"You knew?"

"Not until later. Much later. But I did find out that it was you who bought the book and sent it to Emmett just so he could cover his ass. But Emmett doesn't know that I know, and I'd like it to stay that way, please?"

Edward nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because it was over and done with, and I figured that you were upset that you didn't get to give me the book yourself so I just let it go. Jazz and I talked about it and he agreed that it was for the best just to let it go."

"Oh, Bella. I really was looking forward to the look on your face when you opened that book on your birthday. But I knew that it would be the key to getting Emmett on your good side and you were so miserable without him. I had to do something, baby. I couldn't just sit around while you were hurting so bad."

"It's okay, Edward. It's over and done with, and I love it, and I know who truly bought it for me and it's one of the best gifts I've ever gotten."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, babe. Now can you light a fire and we'll watch a movie or something? I'm starting to get cold."

Edward built a fire and they settled in on the sofa with a movie and spent the afternoon curled around each other. As the day wore on, the weather increasingly got worse. Bella was never a big fan of storms and this particular storm was one of the worst ones she'd experienced.

Esme called them a few times to check on them because she'd been watching the weather on TV and she was worried.

"We're fine, Mom. We have everything we need and we'll just bunker down until after the storm."

"Don't let Bella get too cold, Edward. The last thing she needs is to get sick the week before her winter session begins."

"I know. I'll take good care of her, I promise."

Just as the fire in the living room was dying down, they lost power. Bella gasped in the darkness.

"I'm right here, baby," Edward reassured her.

"'Kay."

"We should probably go into the bedroom and get a fire started in there to warm it up. It won't take it long to get cold without the heater on. When I'm done with that, I'll go out and start the generator."

"I'm going with you."

"Bella … it's freezing outside."

"I don't care. I don't want to stay in here by myself."

Edward led her into the bedroom and they quickly changed into warmer clothes so they could go outside. Bella slipped on her Uggs and took Edward's hand so he could lead her through the dark to the front door. Once they were all bundled up, they went out so Edward could start the generator.

Once they were back inside, they shed their coats and boots and Edward immediately went to the bedroom to start a fire in the fireplace. Bella's lips were blue from being so cold and it was his first priority to warm her up as soon as possible.

"Come on, out of those clothes and back into your sweats."

Bella's little body shuddered as her teeth chattered and she struggled to rid herself of the cold clothes she was wearing. Edward made quick work of getting the fire going and he turned to help her get back into her sweats.

"Baby … you should have stayed in here while I was outside."

"N..n..n..no. I..I..I d..didn't w..w..want to buh..be by m..my..myself."

"Okay, baby. Let's get you warmed up."

Edward helped her out of her jeans and back into the sweats she'd been wearing while they were watching movies. He pulled off the Boston College sweatshirt she'd been wearing and replaced it with his old Forks High hoodie. He picked her up and gently set her in bed, pulling the blankets up over her. Her eyes filled with panic, and Edward ran his hand down her face.

"Shh … I'm just going to change and make sure all the doors are secure and I'll be right back."

Edward wiggled out of his jeans and pulled his flannel pajama pants back on and replaced his sweatshirt with a soft thermal t-shirt.

He hurried out to make sure both the front door and the door out to the deck were secure and he quickly made his way back to Bella where she was still lying in bed, shivering.

He gently pulled her into his arms tucking extra blankets around her.

"Relax, baby. The sooner you relax, the sooner you'll get warm."

Bella rolled over to face him and snuggled into his warmth. She briefly wondered why he was always so warm, but it didn't matter because she was thankful for it. Finally, warm and happy, Bella fell asleep in Edward's protective arms.

They spent the next few days either curled around each other or playing outside in the snow. When they'd had enough of the cold, they'd come inside and make love in front of the fire.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper joined them the day before New Year's Eve. It broke Edward and Bella out of their little bubble, but they were glad to have the time with their friends.

New Year's was a quiet affair, they went to dinner in town and then went back to the cabin where they spent the evening watching movies. There were no speeches made at midnight – just a toast wishing everyone a Happy New Year.

A couple days later, they all went back to Seattle. Bella and Edward were to leave on Sunday for Boston and they wanted to spend a couple more days with their parents before going back east.

Edward took Bella to Tiffany's to get her charm fixed on her bracelet, and they made their way back to Forks for a couple days to visit with their parents.

Carlisle and Esme dutifully drove them to the airport early on Sunday morning.

"We'll see you soon, sweethearts," Esme sniffled, wiping away a few stray tears.

Bella hugged her tightly.

"Soon, Mom. Love you." Bella smiled.

"Edward, be careful okay?"

"I will Mom. I'll call Bella when I get to London and she'll call you, okay?"

Esme nodded and Carlisle turned to give them his goodbyes.

Edward spent a week with Bella in Boston before he returned to London. Bella started her winter session the day after they returned to Boston. She had two classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and one class on Tuesday and Thursday. The days that she had two classes, she went from eight in the morning until noon. The days that she had one, she went from nine to eleven a.m.

Edward would quietly spend the afternoons sitting with Bella while she studied and when she was done, they'd spend the rest of the evening together. One evening, they spent furniture shopping. Bella found a beautiful espresso colored sleigh bed that she loved that had a matching dresser with a mirror, nightstands, TV cabinet and a tall boy dresser that matched. Edward liked it as much as Bella did and thought it would work in their bedroom. Maybe they couldn't fit all of the furniture in their bedroom, but the TV cabinet would work in the living room until they had a bedroom large enough to house all the furniture they'd chosen.

Bella was so excited when they told her that they had the furniture in their warehouse and they could deliver it on Friday. Edward would be there in the morning when they were available to deliver and Bella could have her new bedroom furniture by Friday night. Edward even splurged and bought a brand new mattress set because they'd decided to get a king sized bed instead of a queen.

They were able to share their new bed for one night before Edward had to leave to go back to London.

"Call me as soon as you know about your classes, baby. I won't be able to fly back, but I want to know. I'm so proud of you, Isabella."

Edward hugged her tightly.

"Call me when you are there safe, please? I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, baby."

Edward turned and walked to the security line as Bella wiped tears from her eyes.

She hated to see him leave but knew that she had her classes to focus on and that alone would get her through the next few weeks.

Winter session classes were challenging because a semester's worth of learning was crammed into six weeks. Much more material was covered and the class work was definitely harder.

Before Bella could blink they were well into February and there were only a handful of days left of her classes. She came home one snowy Wednesday afternoon to find a very chilly Rosalie standing in the lobby to her loft.

"Rose!" Bella exclaimed. "Is Em okay?"

"Yes, Bella. Em's fine. He's already at spring training in Arizona. He's thinking it's going to be a really good year."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh! Well that's good. How's everything with you? Are you okay?" Bella asked as they took the elevator up to her loft.

"I'm good. Really good."

Bella let them into her apartment and set down her bag heading for the kitchen to start the tea kettle for something warm to drink.

"Do you want some tea?" Bella asked.

"Sure, that sounds really good actually."

Bella giggled.

"So … what brings you to Boston?"

"Can't I surprise my favorite sister-in-law with a visit?" Rosalie asked a bit hurt.

"Rose," Bella chided. "I'm your only sister-in-law."

"This is true, but I love you none the less."

Bella showed Rosalie the guest room and then went in to change into something more comfy before settling down to study. Friday was her last final and then she had to wait a week before her grades would be ready and they'd give her the yes or no as to whether she'd be receiving her degree or not.

After a few days, and Bella had a break from her studying, she sat down with Rosalie.

"Are you going to stay for my little 'graduation' ceremony? If I get to graduate that is."

"You'll get to graduate, Bella. Just from what I've seen this week, you've worked so hard. I'd love to stay for the ceremony. In fact, that would really make Emmett happy to know that I was here for it since he can't be, but he's certainly here in spirit."

"I think Mom and Dad are coming too, they're just waiting on the green light."

"Bella … I really did have another reason why I came all the way to Boston to see you. I've talked to Emmett about your idea of finding a surrogate mom. He was so excited about it. We even found a reputable agency and got all set up with them."

"Rose! That's great! I'm so excited for you guys. Finally, some good news."

"Sort of. We just can't seem to find a surrogate that we like. Yeah, most of them are really nice, they're just not a good fit for us. Does that make sense?"

Bella nodded

"What about another agency? Is that an option?"

"The agency that we're with, pools with a database of all the available surrogates in the state. So unfortunately we're at a dead end."

"What about second interviews? Maybe if you got to know someone a little better you'd find one you like."

Rosalie was quiet.

"Bella … you're my best friend. Next to Emmett, you know me better than anyone. You know how picky I am. You also know how badly I want this baby, how badly I need this baby," Rosalie sniffled.

"Oh, Rose. I know. I want this baby for you guys, too. You and Emmett will make such great parents."

"I know you do, Bella. I know that it's hurt you just as much as it hurt me every time I had a miscarriage. That's why I wanted to come and see you. I … I wanted to know if you'd consider being our surrogate?"

Bella didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting Rosalie to ask her _that_ question.

"Bella … it's not what you think. We're using my egg and Em's sperm, it'll be fertilized and then implanted into the surrogate. You'd just be the incubator. I know that sounds kind of harsh, but it's not meant to."

"Rose … wow. That's just a lot to think about. I mean, I guess I understand why you asked me, because you know that I'll seriously give it some thought, but …"

"I know, Bella and I don't expect you to say yes right away. I know that you need to talk to Edward about it because this affects him too. It's a lot to think about because it affects us all."

"It does. I'd really have to think about it, Rose. I want to start my Master's program in the fall if I'm accepted, and if I put that off, I'm putting off mine and Edward's wedding."

Rosalie's face fell. She'd thought about so many things regarding asking Bella to be their surrogate but she'd completely forgotten about their wedding.

"Just give me some time to think about it, okay Rose?"

Rosalie nodded.

Over the next few days, Bella alternated between fretting about whether or not she'd graduate and Rosalie's plea for her to be their surrogate. She decided to call and talk to Edward and left him a message.

"_Hey, baby. I know you're busy, but when you get a chance, I really need to talk to you. I have a lot on my mind and I have something that I need to discuss with you. I love you. Call me, please. Bye._

Edward got her message about an hour later when he was on his way back to his flat after a rehearsal. Bella sounded so distressed in her message which was really unlike her. He thought maybe she'd gotten bad news about her classes and that she wouldn't be able to graduate. His heart ached at the thought, knowing how much Bella wanted to be done. For graduation, he planned on buying her a ticket to London so she could come spend a few weeks with him and he could take her and do touristy things. He hadn't done anything like that yet because he wanted to do it with Bella.

As soon as he got home, he sat down and called Bella back.

"Edward …" Bella breathed.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong that had you sounding so distressed when you left that message for me? Did you get bad news from the Dean?"

"No, and it's too early for that anyway. I won't know anything until Wednesday at the earliest."

"Then what is it, sweet girl?"

Bella began to tell Edward about Rosalie's visit and worked her way to the true reason that Rosalie had come to Boston.

"She asked me to be their surrogate."

"WHAT?" Edward roared.

"You heard me, Edward."

"Oh, Bella. This is what has you so distressed?"

"Yeah," Bella offered weakly.

Edward was livid. Not only was he upset that Rosalie showed up unannounced causing Bella added stress that she didn't need, but she had the nerve to ask her to be a surrogate mother for the child she so desperately wanted. She was asking Bella to put her life on hold, to put off her education, to put off their wedding. Not only was she asking Bella to sacrifice herself, she was asking Edward to sacrifice as well.

Edward wanted nothing more than to forbid Bella from even considering it let alone saying yes. But he knew he couldn't do that. He could discuss it with her and give her his opinions but ultimately it was her decision. It was her body after all.

"What did you tell her?" Edward asked tiredly.

"I told her that I needed to think about it. This is such a big decision, Edward. I think it's bigger than me, because it's not just about me. Sure my future hangs in the balance, but I have you to think about too, and besides my education, you're the most important thing in my life."

Edward sighed with minor relief.

"I'm also leaving Emmett and Rose in a lurch. Rose wants this so bad. I think Em wants it just as bad, and if I'm their last resort, is it really fair of me to tell them no?"

"Bella … this is something you really need to think about. This is such a huge thing they're asking of you. Do you want to put off your Master's? Do you want to put off our wedding?"

"No. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I don't want to do this for them, Edward. I can't imagine two better people to give a child to."

"Bella … baby, I've got to be honest with you. I'm angry. I'm actually more than angry. I can't believe that Rose had the gall to ask this of you, especially with the position you're in. I never in a million years thought she'd be so selfish. I understand that Em is your flesh and blood and you'd do anything for him, but Bella I really don't want you to tell them yes."

"Why not? I'm not trying to be petulant; I just want to understand your reasons for saying that, Edward. I'm glad you're being honest with me because I need to know how you feel about this … all of this."

"Bella … maybe it's silly but you and I have been each other's firsts in pretty much everything. I don't want your first pregnancy to be with a baby that doesn't belong to us. I want that with _you_, Bella. I don't want to have to wait another year to marry you. Your education comes first and I respect that and I'm going to protect your dreams with everything that I have because I know how important it is.

"All I can tell you is how I feel. I don't want you to do this, but I won't tell you that you can't. Should you decide to do this, yeah it's going to have a big effect on us. I don't know how supportive I could be."

Bella's heart sank.

"You'd break up with me?" Bella squeaked.

"Isabella … I love you. I want you to be my wife. I know that your love for your family knows no bounds and that's what scares me to death. If you tell Rosalie yes, I'm afraid that we'll get lost in the aftermath."

"Because you don't want me to do it," Bella sniffled.

"No."

"So that leaves me torn between my love for my family and my love for you. They won't forgive me if I say no and you won't forgive me if I say yes. Well, you've certainly given me a lot more to think about."

"Bella …"

"No … you're right, Edward. There's more to this than simply saying yes or no. Thank you again for being honest with me. I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you, Isabella. Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Mmmhmm. I love you too."

Bella hung up the phone and ran straight to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. The next morning, Rosalie found her in the bathroom, sound asleep in front of the toilet.

"Bella? What's going on? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked, shaking Bella awake.

"No, I'm not okay."

"Were you sick? Was it something you ate?"

"Yes and no. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Rosalie nodded and helped Bella off the floor.

Bella was sick off and on for the next few days. Every time she thought about her conversation with Edward she'd get sick. Her nerves were frayed, she was overwhelmed and exhausted. Edward tried calling her several times, but she couldn't bear to talk to him, so she just let it go to voicemail. On Wednesday, she got a call from the Dean of English and Literature telling her that she would be receiving her diploma in his office the following week. She felt like it was the best news she'd ever heard.

Not wanting her voice to betray her, she fired off an email to Renee to let her and Charlie know that she'd be graduating the following Thursday.

Edward, frustrated that he couldn't get through to Bella, called Rosalie and asked what was going on.

"She's not been well, Edward. She's been off this week so she's been staying in her room a lot."

"Well you've certainly given her a lot to think about," Edward spat.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Bella's our last chance at having a baby. If she won't do this for us …" Rosalie began to sob. "We won't ever have a baby of our own."

"But you expect her to take a year of HER life to do this for you? Rosalie, she'll have to put off her Master's for another year. She'll have to put off our wedding for another YEAR. I won't beat around the bush; I don't want her to do it. I want her to be pregnant for the first time with MY child, not yours and Em's. I want that with HER. But I know how she is, and I know how much she loves and adores Em, and I know that she won't hesitate in saying yes because that's my beautiful, selfless Bella. She won't think twice about her own needs before saying yes to someone else's. I think you're taking advantage of that fact. Have you even talked to Emmett about this yet?"

Rosalie felt as if she'd been slapped across the face. Was she taking advantage of Bella? Was it wrong of her to ask so much of her?

"Edward, I don't care to discuss this with you. I'll let Bella know you called," Rosalie said abruptly and hung up.

"Bella?" Rosalie said knocking on Bella's bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Girlie. Edward just called me looking for you. He's pretty pissed isn't he?"

"You could say that," Bella laughed humorlessly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to cause problems between you two."

"You didn't. We're not fighting or anything like that. I've just been avoiding his calls because I can't bear to talk to him. I miss him so much and he's not here, and I have this decision to make and it's all too much!" Bella sobbed.

"Oh Jesus, Bella. I'm so sorry," Rosalie apologized as she wrapped her arms around Bella gently rocking her.

"I just need to get through Thursday and while my parents are here and then I'm going home to Forks for a while."

"What are you going to do with your loft?"

"It's paid up 'til June."

Bella did call Edward later that evening. She woke him up, but she figured that he wouldn't care and he didn't. He was so relieved to hear her voice, as distressed as it sounded. Edward thought that Bella sounded impossibly worse than she had the last time he'd talked to her only a few days before.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"Hi. Nothing's wrong, but I can't exactly say that I'm okay."

"Oh, baby. I've been so worried about you. Rosalie said you've been sick?"

"Yeah. I think it's stress. I've just been struggling with everything, and I feel so overwhelmed."

Edward sighed.

"Bella … if you need me to come home, all you have to do is tell me."

"That wouldn't look good on you if you didn't finish your internship, Edward. It's just not fair of me to ask you to come home to deal with my problems."

"Bella … your problems ARE my problems. I love you, you're my fiancée and will one day be my wife."

"Promise?"

"Yes," Edward said exasperatedly. "I promise."

"I got a call from the Dean today," Bella sniffled. "I'm graduating next Thursday."

"Oh, Bella, baby I'm so fucking proud of you. I wish I could be there. Are Charlie and Renee at least coming to see you graduate?"

"Yeah, they'll be here Wednesday afternoon."

"Good. When is your appointment with your advisor?"

"April 15th. We had to reschedule because she had some other issues, but she said it wouldn't be a problem because she can push through my application. I filled it out and turned it in to her last week."

"Perfect. Oh, Bella … is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better?"

"Clone me. That seems to be the only solution right now," Bella said sadly.

"Bella …" Edward began but Bella interrupted him.

"No, Edward. It's fine. I'm tired and I should probably get some sleep. I woke you up, so it's only fair that I let you get back to sleep too. I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too, baby. Call if you need me."

Bella ended the call and laid down in the large bed Edward had bought. Tears once again streamed down her face. Bella's phone buzzed in her hand with a text.

_If I don't hear from you tomorrow, I'm coming home. I mean it. I love you. - E  
_

Bella called Edward the next day but she called when she knew he was in rehearsal. To her surprise, he answered the phone.

"Bella?"

"Edward, I thought you'd be in rehearsal …"

"We're taking a break. Is everything all right?"

"Nothing has changed since last night. I just thought I'd call so you don't come charging home."

Edward felt a bit hurt.

"Do you not want me to come home?"

"Edward …" Bella murmured. "Of course I do, but not because of me."

"Bella … I'm sick with worry over what's going on with you. I'm having a hard time concentrating, my chest aches, and I just fucking miss you, baby."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes at the thought of Edward in so much misery. She knew that he'd been feeling that way for a while – pretty much since he'd left for London, but he'd done his best to hide it. Bella knew better of course, because she knew him better than anyone – including Edward.

"Oh, Edward," Bella sobbed. "I miss you too, so very much. I know you're struggling, babe, but you've got to stick it out. It's only a few more months. You've worked too hard to tuck your tail between your legs and come home now."

"But you need me, baby," Edward said, his voice breaking.

"I'll always need you, Edward. But this time you can't just fix everything. How about if you call me tonight when you get home, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Edward."

Bella hit end on her phone and pulled out her laptop. When she opened the search engine she typed in 'surrogacy'. She looked for anything and everything she could find on what she might be required to do should she say yes. While she was searching, Rose gently tapped on her bedroom door.

"Hey."

"Hey," Bella replied.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to Edward again?"

Bella nodded.

"He's going crazy with worry. I hope that I'll be able to convince him to stay in London. I hate to think about what everything is doing to him so far away, but I can't help it."

"Bella … I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I thought it would be possible to do it another way. The fact is that you're our last chance. I want more for Emmett. He's such a good brother, and he'll make a wonderful Dad. You know, before we got married, I always pictured Em with a little boy that looked just like him, except he had my blue eyes. I always pictured him out on the ball field with Emmett and he was teaching him how to play. You have no idea how bad I want that, Bella."

"I do know, Rosalie. I want the same thing with Edward. Every miscarriage that you went through, I thought about babies with Edward. I thought about what would happen if I couldn't give him children, and I also thought about what would happen if I could. I'd love a little boy with brownish-red hair and big green eyes. I'd love for Edward and Emmett to teach him how to play baseball. So yes, Rosalie I do know how badly you want that."

Rosalie felt humbled a bit by Bella's admission.

"Rosalie … look, I know you want an answer, but it's not just something I can say yes or no to on a whim. This is a huge decision and it affects more than just me. This isn't something I can enter into lightly. So please, please give me time to think about it and I'll come to you when I have an answer to give."

Rosalie nodded.

"Okay. I can't ask for more than that. Do you still want me to stay for graduation?"

Bella sighed.

"No. I don't mean for that to hurt you, Rose. I think it will be best, because my mom and dad will ask questions if they don't already know that you're here, and this isn't something I want to discuss with either of them just yet."

"Yes, of course. I understand. Em will be sorry I missed your graduation. He thinks that's why I'm here, of course."

"Of course, because you didn't want to get his hopes up, unless my answer is yes."

"Yes," Rosalie whispered. "I'll see what I can do about my flight arrangements."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Bella."

Rosalie turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Bella finished up what she was searching the internet for and once again picked up her phone.

"Esme?"

"Bella, sweetheart. How are you? Is everything okay?" Esme asked.

"I'm okay," Bella offered weakly.

"Renee called to say you're graduating Thursday. Congratulations, sweetheart. I was planning on calling you this evening to see if you wanted Carlisle and I to fly out with your mom and dad for the ceremony. We're more than happy to do that if you'd like."

"No, no, that's not necessary, Mom. It's going to be a simple little ceremony in the Dean's office. I was actually calling because I'm planning on coming back to Forks with my parents and staying for a couple weeks and I was hoping I could stay there for a little while?"

"Oh! Of course you can, sweetheart. You're always welcome here. Carlisle and I will be so happy to have you. Bella … are you sure everything's all right?"

"Mmmhmm. Everything's great, honestly," Bella said, hoping she sounded sincere.

"Okay. Well, sweetie, Carlisle and I are just heading out for dinner, but if you need anything or change your mind, just call us okay? We are so proud of you and love you so very much, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you guys, too. Tell Carlisle I said hi and that I'll see you guys next weekend."

Bella felt so much better knowing that she could always go to the Cullen's if she needed anything, and this time she was turning to Esme for advice. She knew that Renee would gladly offer up her thoughts, but with Bella being so unsure and wanting to protect everyone directly involved, she thought Esme was the better choice.

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan, it is with great pleasure that I present you with your Bachelors of the Arts degree."

Bella accepted her diploma while Charlie and Renee stood proudly watching. Charlie had a camcorder in his hand, and Renee had a camera in hers.

"Isabella, it's been a pleasure working with you and I'm looking forward to discussing your plans concerning your Master's program with you in the next month or so."

Ms. Winters, Bella's advisor shook her hand and reminded her of their appointment, and then she turned and congratulated Charlie and Renee, praising Bella.

When the small ceremony was over, Charlie took his girls out to dinner. He chose the best steakhouse in Boston, no expense too great for his college graduate.

"Daddy, you don't have to do this," Bella chided.

"I know, Baby Bell. But it's not every day my baby girl graduates college. Even if it's not in some big over the top ceremony."

Bella and Renee giggled, loving the huge grin on Charlie's face. It was the first time Bella had felt so lighthearted since she was last with Edward.

Sunday, after her graduation, Bella and her parents flew back to Washington. She wasn't able to get on the same flight as Charlie and Renee, so she ended up taking an earlier flight and arriving before them. She knew she had a few hours to waste before they arrived in Seattle, so she bit the bullet and called Edward.

"Bella? I've been trying to call you for hours, but I only got your voicemail. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby. I'm calling to let you know that I'm in Seattle."

"What? Bella …"

"Edward … I'm okay. I just needed to come home for a bit."

Edward's heart sunk. Bella was now further away from him than ever, but he knew that she had some serious thinking to do and he knew where she'd want to do it.

"What about your appointment with your advisor?"

"It's not until April anyway, so I'm good."

"Will you come to London? If I buy you a ticket, will you come?"

"Yes. If you want me to be there, of course I will."

"Good. I'm going to book you a ticket. I have a few days off at the end of March so I'll book it for then. I mean, I want you here now, but I know you want time to think – there. Is that okay?"

"Can you book it after Em's birthday? I think my mom is planning a party for him. She'd be crushed if I missed it."

"Absolutely. Damn, twenty five. I'm sorry I'll miss it," Edward chuckled.

"Em understands, babe."

"I know he does. All right, baby. I'm going to book you a ticket. Call me when you get to Forks, okay?"

"I will. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Isabella. Be safe."

Five hours later, Bella pulled her suitcases out of her mom's SUV and put them into the back of her Jetta.

"Are you sure you won't stay here with us, sweetie?" Renee pleaded.

"I'll come back, Mom, I promise. I just need to stay at the Cullen's for a couple days and be around Edward's stuff. As stupid as that may seem, it's what I need. I miss him so much, Mom."

"I know you do, sweetie. You're dealing with him being gone much better than I thought you would."

Bella nodded.

"I'll see you guys later, I love you."

"Love you too, Bell. You be careful going over to Carlisle and Esme's," Charlie said giving her a sideways hug and kissing her temple.

When Bella pulled up to the Cullen's, Esme was sitting on the porch swing waiting for her, as Bella had called her to let her know she was on her way.

Esme smiled widely.

"Bella … how are you sweetie?"

Bella melted into Esme's embrace and began to sob uncontrollably. Esme carefully pulled her over to the swing and sat down with her arms still around Bella.

"Sweetie … talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Are you missing Edward?"

Bella took a deep heaving breath and began to tell Esme everything. Every conversation with Rosalie, every conversation with Edward. She told her how she did her research on the internet trying to find out as much as she could so she'd know what she was getting into if she agreed. Bella and Esme sat on the swing for hours while Bella continued to cry.

The sun had set and Esme continued to hold and soothe Bella in the only way she knew how. It had begun to get very cold and still they sat, Carlisle coming out of the house with several blankets, never once asking what was going on. He peeked out to check on them and noticed that Bella was asleep.

"Carlisle … can you please take Bella inside? She must be freezing," Esme asked quietly.

Carlisle gently scooped Bella up off the swing and carried her upstairs to Edward's room. Esme followed him in moments later and thanked him quietly. She asked him to fetch a bottle of water for Bella and went about removing her shoes and other clothing, replacing them with a warm pair of pajamas that Bella had left at Christmas. Esme carefully tucked her into bed, kissing her temple.

Carlisle returned with the bottle of water and looked at Bella with concern.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

"She's exhausted and a little heartbroken, I'd say," Esme answered sadly.

"Heartbroken?" Carlisle asked incredulously. "What has our son done?"

"Dear husband, I think that is the wrong question. Let her sleep and I'll find out more tomorrow when she's had some rest. I don't want to leave her alone tonight. Stay here and I'll be right back."

Esme changed into her own pajamas and returned to Edward's room. Carlisle was still bewildered by what was going on with Bella and he was deeply concerned, he'd never seen her in such a state. While Carlisle went downstairs to heat himself and Esme some soup, Esme called her son.

"Mom?" Edward asked groggily.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm sorry I woke you. Bella asked me to call and let you know that she's here."

"She's there?" Edward asked confused.

"Yes. She's here."

"How is she? Is she okay?"

"That's a loaded question, sweetheart. She's a mess, and apparently she's got a huge decision to make. She's got so much weighing on her precious little heart and she's scared to death. She's scared of disappointing you; she's scared of disappointing Rosalie and Emmett. She feels damned if she does and damned if she doesn't. It's heartbreaking, Edward Anthony," Esme's soft voice trembled.

"Fuck, Mom. I need to be there instead of here. I should be the one comforting her, not you and Dad."

"I haven't told your father yet. I'm going to talk to Bella some more after she's rested and make sure I understand everything clearly. She struggled to tell me what she did. But you listen to me, Edward; you stay right where you are. Bella will only feel worse if you come running home now. Book her ticket for her to come see you in London at the end of the month and I'll see that she gets on the plane."

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks for being there for Bella."

"Where else would I be, sweetheart? I love you both so much. Get some sleep and I'll make sure that Bella calls you tomorrow."

The next morning, Bella woke to the soothing feel of Esme's fingers running gently through her hair. Esme softly smiled at her.

"Good morning, sweetie. Would you like some tea?"

Bella nodded her head.

Moments later, Carlisle came in carrying a tray containing two cups of tea and two plates of cinnamon toast.

"Thank you," Bella offered weakly.

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart," Carlisle said with a smile before bending to softly kiss her head. "Just holler if you need anything else."

Bella and Esme ate and drank in silence. Bella played over in her mind what had happened the night before. It wasn't exactly how she'd wanted things to happen, but when she saw Esme, the flood gates opened.

"Mom, I'm so sorry about last night …" Bella began, but Esme cut her off.

"Nonsense, sweetheart. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. But I would like for you to try and tell me again what you told me last night. I just want to be sure I understand correctly. You were so upset last night, Bella."

"I know," Bella sniffled.

Bella took one more sip of her tea and a deep breath and began to tell Esme again.

When Bella finished, Esme pulled Bella into her embrace and hugged her like only a mother could.

"Oh, my Bella. I'm so sorry you've been put in this position. I can't imagine everything you've been through in the past few weeks, and I'm so grateful and honored that you chose to talk to me about it."

"You're like a second mom to me, and despite the fact that you're Edward's mom, and by domino effect, this affects you because it affects him, I knew you'd be the best person for me to turn to. Since I know you'll talk to Carlisle about it, he would have been my second choice, but only because I don't think he would have handled my crying jag as well as you did. When you need to cry it out, you just need a mom," Bella explained with a small giggle.

"I agree," Esme smiled. "I'm sure he's quite thankful you chose me."

"What am I going to do, Mom? If I tell Emmett and Rose no, they'll be devastated and I can't bear the thought of that. If I tell them yes, Edward will be devastated and I can't bear the thought of that either. No matter what choice I make, someone will be hurt, and either way I'm going to feel a tremendous amount of guilt in doing so."

"Bella … as you already know, this isn't something I can just give you the answer to. I know it's not easy. My heart aches for you having to make this decision. I understand that you think that Edward will be devastated and disappointed in you and possibly unable to forgive you for going against his wishes, but you have to realize that we don't always get what we want. If you agree to this, he will forgive you, Bella. It will take him some time, but he will get over it. He could never be disappointed in you, he's so in love with you and has been most of his life, long before he ever realized it. He was three years old when he first laid eyes on you, and he's been watching you ever since.

One of the things my son loves most about you is that you value family above all else. If you didn't, you'd have said no and not have given it another thought. But you do and it's obviously causing you anguish."

"It is," Bella sniffled. "I wouldn't wish this situation on anyone."

"Bella, just remember that God wouldn't give you more than you could handle. You're such an intelligent young lady, and it's obvious to me that you've considered every possible angle, but you're so concerned with pleasing everyone else that you've put your happiness aside. Sweetheart, it may seem selfish but you need to look at that angle also. What would make YOU happy?"

"Seeing both Em and Edward happy."

Esme chuckled.

"Oh ho, my Bella. There is your answer. Sweetheart, the road to happiness is never easy. Remember that, and you'll be fine."

"So I 'm supposed to say yes to Rosalie and Emmett and risk Edward breaking up with me? How does that work?"

"Sweetheart, I think Edward will understand your reasoning for wanting to give your brother a child. It's a gift that only you can give. Yes, it's a lot to put on your shoulders but you'll be fine. Edward won't break up with you. His world begins and ends with you, Bella. Yes, he'll be angry and maybe a little bit hurt but once he's done hiding his head in the sand, he'll come around. He'll forgive you, and he'll love you even more because you're selfless, and you've helped Rosalie and Emmett make their own family."

"I don't want to hurt him, Esme. He said he wants me to be pregnant for the first time with his child. If I say yes, I'll be taking that away from him. He's always giving me things and never asked for anything in return except love."

"Have you thought about asking Rosalie to wait a few years? Maybe after you've finished your Master's and your wedding? Maybe you and Edward could have a baby of your own first, and then you could do this for Emmett and Rose."

"That's the one thing I haven't thought about. See? I knew I came to you for a reason!" Bella joked through her sniffles.

"Talk to Rosalie about it. Who knows maybe she's got a more important reason as to why she asked this of you now."

Bella smiled kindly at Esme and asked her if she could have a few minutes alone. Bella decided to clean up a bit and then make a phone call to Rosalie.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Rose."

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm at Carlisle and Esme's. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, anything."

"Why now?"

"Why now, what?"

"Why do you want me to be your surrogate now? I mean, if you'd asked me two years from now, things would be so different. I just need to know, why now?"

Rosalie sighed, and Bella could hear her quietly sniffling on the other end of the phone line.

"It's now or never, Bella. Those abnormal cells they found … they're cancer. Just like my Mom, and if they don't do chemo soon … well I'd rather not think about that," Rosalie sobbed.

"Oh my God, Rose! Does Emmett know?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know that I've been putting off the chemo."

"Rose, you need the chemo," Bella said seriously.

"I know, but I was hoping to find a surrogate before we started. But when I told the agency about my illness, they said most surrogates wouldn't agree. There would be a few that wouldn't care, but those particular ones, Emmett and I didn't care for. They could have cared less about the health of the baby; they just wanted to get paid. That's why you're our last hope, Bella. Please …"

"All right … I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: When I was looking for a beta for this story, I had one perspective person tell me that I needed to completely re-write it and start over. This person also told me that I needed to change the story line because readers would hate it and flounce. After talking to quite a few writers that I've befriended and admire, I learned that my writing would never be good unless I was true to myself. So I've written this the way I wanted to, the way I originally intended.**

_**Thank you**_** from the bottom of my heart to those of you who are still reading and are with me on this wild ride that I started writing a year ago. We are winding down to the last few chapters. If there is anything that I've overlooked and you'd like to see an outtake of, PM me or hunt me down on twitter, I'm Kare831.**

**Y'all will have to thank my beta for getting this back to me the day after I sent it off to her. I told her not to rush because she'd only sent back chapter 33 the day before. Before you worry, 35 is done too and will be posting … soon-ish because I love my readers and don't want to leave you hanging. =)**

**As ever, leave me a review whether you love it or hate it = )  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**All things Twilight belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, however, all things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**This fic is rated M for a reason … blah blah blah… you know the drill.**

**Twimom817 – I don't need to tell you because you already know. 3 u bb!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

* * *

Previously …

"_All right … I'll do it."_

"I'll talk to Edward about it, but I can't make any promises. I have to consider him too, Rosalie," Bella clarified.

After Bella got off the phone with Rosalie, she put on her coat and shoes, dressing as warmly as possible. She went down the stairs and briefly stopped in the kitchen were Esme was already dressed and was making tea.

"Esme, I'm just going outside for a bit," Bella said softly, her eyes still rimmed with tears.

"All right, sweetheart. Just don't get too cold out there."

Bella went out the door and traipsed through the back yard to the back of the property where her favorite tree lay. She dusted off the snow and threw a blanket down over the bark before climbing up. It was the same tree she'd brought Edward to when she'd returned from her summer trip to San Francisco, the very spot where she gave him a glimpse into her head and let him read the book she'd started writing about them. She still worked on it, usually when she was missing him like she was in that moment.

Berating herself for making such a hasty decision, Bella hoped that Edward would understand her reasoning as the situation was so different from what she had originally thought. Bella was so deep in thought, she hadn't realized Esme approaching.

"Tea?"

"Oh, geez. Yes, thank you, Mom."

"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart?"

"I talked to Rose."

Bella relayed the entire conversation with Rosalie to Esme, struggling to keep her emotions under control. Esme too was crying.

"She's too young," Esme cried.

Bella nodded.

"I'm going to Seattle in a few days. Rosalie has some doctor's appointments, and she wants me to go with her."

"That's understandable. If you girls need me, just call."

Both Esme and Bella were quiet for a few moments.

"So you're going to have their baby?" Esme asked.

"I've agreed to talk to Edward about it again, anyway."

"What's going to happen with your school?"

"Well, I have an appointment with my advisor on the fifteenth of April. I've already inquired about it and if my application to the Master's program has been accepted for the fall semester, I can put my application on hold for one school year."

"What about the wedding?"

Bella sighed.

"That's something Edward and I would have to talk about. Even the mere subject will upset him I think, so I don't honestly know what's going to happen."

Esme looked at Bella with tear filled eyes.

"Are you angry with me?" Bella asked.

"No, sweetheart. I think what you're thinking of doing is very selfless of you. It's the best gift that anyone could ever give, and you're giving it to two very deserving people. I am, however, concerned for you and Edward. Bella, this would be your first pregnancy. You won't get a do over. I know you love Emmett, sweetheart, and I know that you'd do anything for your family, but don't you want your first pregnancy to be with the man you love? The man that you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Yes, I do," Bella sniffled. "But I want Rose and Emmett to have a chance at having a family and I'm more than likely that chance."

"Bella, sweetheart, I love you, but please think long and hard about this again before you take this away from Edward. He loves you so much."

"I know, and I love him too."

"When were you going to talk to him about it?"

"I was thinking I'd tell him when I go to London. I don't think it's something I want to discuss over the phone. I'm worried about his reaction, honestly. I think I need to be there with him."

Esme nodded.

"I think that's for the best, Bella. I'd offer to go with you, but I think this is something you need to do on your own."

"I know. Thank you so much, Mom. Just for being here, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"You don't have to, sweetheart. It's my pleasure."

Bella stayed a couple more days with the Cullen's, although she did spend the afternoons with her parents at their respective jobs. Bella was happy to shelve books with Renee and file paperwork for Charlie. At the end of her first week home, Bella left for Seattle. Emmett was coming home for the weekend and Rosalie wanted Bella to be there when she told him she'd asked Bella to be their surrogate.

"You've asked Bella to do WHAT?" Emmett roared.

"I've asked Bella to be our surrogate," Rosalie explained again. "She's our best option.

"No, way … just no fucking way. She's still in school and … no way. I won't allow it."

Emmett turned to Bella.

"What does Edward think about all this?"

"He doesn't want me to do it," Bella admitted.

"Then you need to think about why he doesn't want you to do it, Baby Bell. I know Rose isn't well, but that shouldn't be the determining factor here. She's going to have her eggs harvested and frozen. We'll persevere and look harder for a surrogate. When the chemo is done we'll look again."

"Em … what if I'm your only chance to have a child?"

"Then maybe we can revisit this in a couple years, when you're done with school and married, and maybe after you and Eddie have a kid of your own."

Tears were streaming down Rosalie's face as Emmett turned to look at her angrily.

"Rose, I'm so angry with you I can't stand it. I will not allow you to manipulate my little sister because she's sweet and selfless and she doesn't deserve to be taken advantage of. Your desire for a child is causing you to be heartless and greedy. I won't let you hurt Bella like that."

"Em … stop," Bella begged. "She's scared. You can't blame her for feeling that way."

"Baby Bell, Rosie's gonna be fine. The doctor said the chemo would take care of it. She's not going to be like her mom," Emmett said firmly, his eyes never leaving Rosalie.

"We hope," Rosalie gritted out through her tears.

Emmett exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Rose, let's talk to the doctor. I'm curious to see what her opinion is. I'm not familiar with IVF, but I'm sure that your eggs can be frozen."

Wednesday afternoon, Bella accompanied Rosalie to her doctor appointment. Rosalie gave her doctor the go ahead to explain to Bella the nature of her condition.

"Rosalie's cancer is in the early stages, however, I'm confident that as long as we begin treatment soon, we can kill all the cancerous cells with chemotherapy. Because the treatment will be focused on her cervix and uterus, there is no chance that the eggs remaining in her body will survive. If Mrs. Swan wants a chance at having a child we'll have to put her on hormone treatments and harvest all the eggs that we can. We can fertilize those eggs with her husband's sperm and freeze the embryos. Freezing is a delicate process and it's a possibility that not all the embryos will survive."

The doctor turned to Rosalie.

"Mrs. Swan, please understand that there is a risk to any of this. Even if your surrogate was implanted with an embryo that wasn't frozen there's still a chance that it wouldn't survive. Your odds of conceiving either way are about the same."

"How long can an embryo be frozen and still survive?" Bella asked.

"Typically, ten to twelve years. I, myself have never dealt with embryos stored that long, but I have colleagues that have."

"Were they successfully implanted?" Rosalie asked.

"Most of them were, yes."

"Well, I suppose we should schedule a day to have my eggs harvested then."

Later that evening, Bella sat down with Emmett and they talked about what the doctor told her.

"You're still thinking about the surrogate thing, aren't you?" Emmett asked.

"I can't do that to Edward, Em. You and Esme are right about that. But I hate the thought that you and Rose can't physically have a child of your own, and that's what's making me think about it. I understand that she's scared. She has justification to be. Is she being selfish asking me to do this now? Yes, I suppose she is. Am I angry because of it? No, I'm not."

"Damn, Bell. You have every right and reason to be pissed at Rosie right now and you're not. You're cool as a cucumber and understanding as hell. You should be nominated for saint hood," Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up, Em."

Three days later, Renee had planned a big birthday party to celebrate Emmett's twenty fifth birthday. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper joined them as well as a few friends of Emmett's from the Mariners. They had the party at Rosalie and Emmett's house, partly because they'd never had a housewarming party and it was their first go at entertaining in their home.

Emmett and Rosalie took Bella early Tuesday afternoon to catch her flight to New York where she'd have a brief layover before flying on to London. She arrived in London just before noon on Wednesday, and her favorite handsome, bronze-haired man was waiting for her at the baggage claim.

"Edward!" Bella squealed, running into his waiting arms.

"Hey, baby," Edward said, catching her in a big hug.

"How was your flight?"

"Long and exhausting."

Edward chuckled.

"Come on, sweet girl, let's get you back to my flat so you can rest and then I want to show you London."

Once they'd arrived back at Edward's flat, Bella quickly changed into something more comfortable and fell tiredly onto Edward's bed.

"I'm only letting you nap for a couple hours, beautiful girl, otherwise the jet lag will only be worse."

"Mmmkay," Bella murmured before falling off into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, after Bella had rested and showered, Edward took her out to dinner.

"So … what would you like to do while you're in London, sweet girl?"

"Ugh … well tonight, I just want to curl up with you, and maybe tomorrow too. I've missed you so much," Bella said softly as she snuggled into Edward's side.

"I've missed you too. More than I could ever tell you. If you really want to just relax tomorrow that's fine with me. We can do as much or as little as you want."

"Well, I'd like to see Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens, maybe the British Museum and National Gallery which means Trafalgar Square and Mom would love it if we went to Abbey Road."

"Is that all?" Edward chuckled.

"I'd really love to see some Harry Potter stuff while I'm here too."

"God, I love you Bella," Edward said with a smile and then leaned over to kiss the top of Bella's head. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Bella nodded.

They walked back to Edward's flat just as rain began to fall lightly around them. Damp and chilled, Edward let them into his flat, before running to turn on the heat.

Bella quickly made her way to Edward's bedroom where she hastily changed into some sweats and jumped under the covers of his bed.

Edward followed shortly behind her, only he pulled on his flannel pajama pants and crawled into bed shirtless.

"Mmmm …" Bella hummed as Edward pulled her against his warm chest, her back to him.

Edward ghosted his hand down her side and up under her sweatshirt to rest his hand on her stomach. Bella turned over in his arms to face him. Cupping his face in her hand, she kissed him sweetly.

Edward nipped at her lower lip and their tongues met, sliding languidly against each other.

"I need you, Bella …" Edward breathed.

"I'm right here, baby," Bella said, as she ran over fingers through his hair and down his neck, making him shiver.

Bella tugged off her sweats before sitting up and pulling off her sweatshirt, while Edward tugged off his own pajama bottoms.

"Do I need a condom?" Edward asked, feeling a bit shy.

"Yes," Bella murmured.

Edward slid the condom down his length before reaching out to help Bella straddle him. She sunk herself down over his length, gasping as she did so.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so, so good, baby."

"Ahh … so do you, Edward. I needed you so bad," Bella breathed as she began to move above him, sliding his length out of her before sinking back over him.

Edward let her work him over until she was fluttering around him, her orgasm crashing over both of them. He quickly flipped them over and began to thrust in and out of her quickly, working himself up. He loved the feel of her beneath him, her skin against his. He took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck hard. Bella arched her back pushing her breast further into his mouth. He massaged the other breast as he sucked before switching and giving the other equal attention.

Bella could feel that he was close, Edward's breathing becoming more labored. She snaked her hand between them and started circling her clit with her fingers.

Edward popped his mouth off her nipple and raised up enough to see what Bella was doing to herself.

"Fuck, Bella, that's hot. Lean up and look at us, baby."

Bella watched as she worked her clit with her fingers and Edward's cock pumped in and out of her. Edward's eyes never left their connection and Bella felt him tense above her before thrusting into her once more and crying out.

Exhausted, Edward gently laid down on Bella, careful to not put all his weight on her. He knew she loved it when he laid on her that way, that she relished the feel of his body on top of hers. He gently pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"I love you, Isabella."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut quickly before opening them again and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you too, Edward. So very much."

Moments later, Edward pulled out of her and went to dispose of the condom before climbing back into bed with her. Once again, he pulled her against his chest and buried his nose in her neck, breathing her in and fell asleep with her scent invading his dreams.

When Edward awoke the next morning, he was alone in bed, but Bella's scent lingered on his pillows so he pulled them close and grunted because it wasn't nearly as satisfying as the real thing. The bathroom door was open, so he knew Bella wasn't in there. Edward pulled on some pajama pants and a sweatshirt and went in search of his Bella.

Bella was standing in the living room, staring out the windows that overlooked the city. It was a gray, dreary day, and it was almost as if the weather was mimicking Bella's mood. After they had made love, Bella hadn't been able to fall asleep even though Edward had snuggled up to her and fallen asleep almost immediately. She relished being in his arms, but found that they didn't bring her much comfort. The warmth and strength she felt when his arms were wrapped around her didn't offer her much support.

She was so nervous to share her idea with Edward. She had no idea what his reaction would be.

Bella was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Edward come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pushed her hair aside, kissing her neck sweetly.

"I missed waking up next to you this morning," Edward breathed.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't sleep very well and I didn't want to bother you."

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"I still have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Edward stiffened behind her.

"Rosalie has cancer, Edward," Bella said quietly. "That's why she asked me. She needs to have chemo as soon as possible and she wanted to find a surrogate before having her eggs harvested."

"Oh God, Bella. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Does Emmett know she asked you?"

"Yeah. He wasn't too happy about it either. He said absolutely not."

"Were you thinking about saying yes?" Edward asked incredulously.

"I thought about exploring the options. I know that you wanted me to say no, and I understand why. After a lot of thought, I want that with you, Edward. I want that with you so bad, but at the same time I want them to be able to have a baby of their own, 'ya know?"

"I know you want everyone to be happy, baby, but this isn't a perfect world. Can you tell me what options you were exploring?"

Since Bella's meeting with Rosalie and her doctor and seeing Rosalie's utter despair when Emmett put the hammer down, Bella tried to think of ways that she could make everyone happy. It would take convincing on Edward's part, but in the end it might be the best solution to keep everyone happy

"Maybe we could get married in the fall, and I could start my Master's program as planned. My resolve at wanting to wait and get married after graduation was waning anyway. Ever since you put this beautiful ring on my finger, I can't wait to see what one would look like on yours. It doesn't matter if we're married or not while I am going to school for my Master's. Not much would change, except the fact that I'd be Mrs. Cullen instead of Miss Swan."

"Bella …" Edward breathed.

"I'm not giving up on my dreams, Edward, I promise. I thought maybe if we did that, we could try for a baby of our own because I can do school and be pregnant. Then if Rose and Em still haven't had any luck finding a surrogate, and only then would I offer to carry their baby for them."

Edward dropped his hands from her waist and stepped back from her, and Bella turned quickly to look him in the eyes.

"Are you serious? You want us to get married and have a baby of our own and then turn around and be a surrogate for them?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just an idea. You can't tell me that you didn't like the idea of us getting married sooner than later. I saw the look on your face. I also know how you feel about the idea of a baby. I know it would be hard, Edward, but don't you think we can handle things when they get tough? We've spent more time in our relationship apart than we have together, yet we're still here, we're engaged and we love each other more than life itself."

Edward felt so overwhelmed he didn't know what to think.

"Do Rose and Emmett know that you were going to ask me about changing our plans to accommodate their needs?"

"No. God, no. Emmett asked me how you felt about Rosalie asking me to be their surrogate. I told him that you didn't want me to do it, and he said maybe I needed to think about the reason why."

"Well, I'm glad someone's worried about how I feel."

"Edward … I know you didn't want me to do it, but after finding out why Rosalie asked, how could I not consider other options? Besides, maybe they'll find a surrogate if they don't feel they're in such a time crunch."

"Bella, you know how I feel about it!"

"Emmett is my family, Edward."

"I'm your fiancée! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does."

"Just not enough for you to say no outright, you had to talk to me about other options."

"Edward … I don't want to go against your wishes, so I decided to think of other options and now I'm discussing them with you."

Edward shook his head in disgust and turned to walk back toward his bedroom. He came back wearing his jeans and a heavy sweater, with boots on his feet.

"I'm going out for a while. I need to clear my head. I'll have my cell with me, but please don't call me unless you absolutely have to."

Bella nodded.

"Will you be gone long?"

"I don't know, Bella. I feel like I've had a rug pulled out from under me and I need to find my footing again."

Bella's heart sunk. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it was killing her that she was the reason.

"Will you be okay here?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes."

"Lock the door behind me, please."

Bella nodded and followed him to the door. She wanted so badly for him to turn and hug her before he left, but Edward couldn't even look her in the eye, let alone touch her. Bella closed the door behind him and locked it securely before she turned back against it and slid down the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and letting the tears and pain overtake her.

When it seemed like hours had passed, but in reality it was only about twenty minutes, Bella picked herself up off the floor and made her way to Edward's bedroom. She fell onto the bed in exhaustion and inhaled the scent of Edward that lingered on his sheets. Pulling herself up into a ball once again, she fell into a fitful sleep. Dreams of Edward telling her he no longer wanted her overtook her mind and she woke up sweaty and crying, calling out for Edward. Finally deciding she'd had enough of trying to sleep, Bella dragged herself out of bed and took a hot shower. When she got out, she put on another pair of sweats and hoped that she'd find Edward waiting in the living room. The time on the clock told her that it was late afternoon and the sky looked much darker than it had that morning, and it had begun to rain.

Bella checked her phone hoping that Edward had sent her a text or tried to call while she was either sleeping or in the shower but he had done neither. Remembering that the doctor had told her that it was important that she maintain a good diet, she trudged to the kitchen to find something to eat. Not feeling like eating much, she was happy to find cheese and bread, quickly making herself a grilled cheese sandwich. She longed to cook a good meal for Edward and see the smile on his face knowing that she had made it especially for him.

Deciding that she needed something to keep her mind off the fact that she didn't know where Edward was, she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels finally landing on an old movie she loved. She fell asleep not too much longer, and when she woke, the time on her phone said it was after nine p.m.

Torn between wanting to call and check on Edward to see if he was okay and wanting to respect his wishes, Bella finally settled on texting him.

_**It's so late … please tell me you're okay? – B**_

A few minutes later, she got a text back.

_**Physically I'm fine. I know it's late, I'm not sure what time I'll be home, so don't wait up, ok? – E**_

_**Be careful. I love you. – B**_

_**I will. Are you okay by yourself? – E**_

_**I'm okay. – B**_

_**Bella – I love you, but I'm really mad right now. I hope you understand. – E**_

Tears welled in Bella's eyes and she cried until she fell asleep on Edward's sofa. She didn't know what time it was, but she felt herself being lifted off the sofa and carried into Edward's room. She vaguely remembered Edward tucking her into bed and kissing her temple softly.

The next morning, Bella woke with a horrible headache. She knew it was from all the crying she'd done the day before, but it couldn't have been helped. Edward was absent from the bed, and his side was unwrinkled. Bella padded to the bathroom, and took care of business before going out to the living room. Edward was sound asleep on the sofa, wrapped up in a heavy blanket. She let out a heavy sigh and made her way into the kitchen to make herself something to eat, before retreating back to the bedroom to leave Edward in peace.

Bella knew it was way too early, but she'd have to call Esme later in the afternoon to see if she could change her flight. Bella felt defeated, and decided it would be best if she cut her visit to London short. Edward made it very clear how upset he was and Bella felt that she was only a reminder. She resolved herself to try and talk to him once he woke up, but she was sure it would only cement the fact that she needed to leave him and let him decide what he wanted without her interference.

Edward knocked softly on the bedroom door a few hours later. Bella was quietly writing in her journal.

"Come in."

"Hey …"

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I left you alone yesterday. It was your first full day in London and I wasn't a very good host."

"It's fine, Edward. I just wanted to stay here anyway, so it worked out."

"Still … I left you alone. I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"Edward … you needed to sort out how you feel. I can't fault you for that. God knows I've taken enough time to do that for myself lately. But I think maybe I should call your mom this afternoon and have her change my flight. I think it would be best."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to fight with you, Edward. You're upset with me. I can see it when I look in your eyes, when you let me see them, that is. I know you can't stand to look at me right now, and I hate, HATE that I've caused you that pain. So I'll go and you'll have time to think about all this, and when you're ready, I'll listen. I love you so much, Edward, but this … I just can't handle. My heart already feels broken."

"Bella … I love you too, but I need some time. I need that whether you are here or not. I called and talked to my mom yesterday while I was out, and I understand why you would want to consider this Bella, I do. I just … I just don't understand why we can't stick to our original plan. If we change it now, we're going to need everyone's support, but I really don't want you to leave, I always want you with me."

"But you don't want to look at or touch me."

"That's not true, Bella. I touched you last night, I picked you up and brought you in here, I tucked you into bed and I kissed you before I went out to sleep on the sofa."

"I can't be here with you and feel this far away from you, Edward. I may as well be in Boston, cleaning my loft or something. At least I'd be doing something constructive, because sitting here crying isn't doing anyone any good."

Edward ached to hold Bella in his arms, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew if he did his resolve would be gone and he'd give in to anything she asked of him. Including changing their plan.

It nearly killed him the night before to pick her up off the sofa and carry her to the bedroom, but he couldn't not kiss her. When he was with her he always kissed her goodnight. It felt very wrong not to, although he was glad she was asleep when he did.

Bella looked up at Edward with teary eyes.

"You never ask for anything … and this is what you decide to ask of me?" Edward questioned quietly, his voice full of sadness.

Bella looked down and began to fidget with the cuffs on the sleeves of her hoodie.

"What about school?"

"I start my Master's Program in August, I'll register for my classes when I meet with my advisor next month. If I need to, I can take a year off without having to re-apply."

"Do you promise that no matter what, you'll finish your Master's?"

"Yes, because my sweet, loving, and worrisome fiancé wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," Edward nodded. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower and then I thought we'd go out and do some food shopping. I really don't have a whole lot here, I was waiting for you. Please don't call and have my mom change your ticket just yet, Bella. I know the distance feels miserable, because I feel it too. Please, just stay. Even if it's only for a few more days."

Edward waited until she nodded in agreement before stepping into the bathroom. Bella waited for him to turn on the water and she picked up her phone and called Esme.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I knew it wasn't going to be easy talking to him. He's hell bent on you finishing school. He called and talked to me about it yesterday too. He's not angry with you, he just needs to wrap his head around it."

"Well, I'm glad he called to talk to someone since he wouldn't talk to me. Although, he did talk to me about it a little while ago, and I can't even begin to gauge his feelings now. He won't touch me let alone look at me. I've hurt him, Mom and I don't know how to make it better. I thought he'd be more reasonable, it's not like I told Rosalie yes."

Edward stood in the doorway to his bedroom listening to the conversation that he was sure Bella was having with his mom. Bella had been on the phone so long she hadn't realized the water had shut off.

"Only time will make it better, sweetheart. Let him know you love him without smothering him and wait out the storm."

"I'm trying …" Bella said, wiping away her tears. "It's just hard. I feel so far away from him when he's standing five feet in front of me."

"I know, Bella. Be strong, sweetheart. If it gets to be too much, just call and I'll change your flight, okay?

"Okay," Bella sniffled. "Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, honey."

Bella slipped the phone into her pocket and continued to sob. Edward silently walked up behind her and placed his hand on her lower back causing her to gasp, but he pulled her into his embrace anyway. Bella was hurting and Edward couldn't find it in him to let her cry alone for another day. Bella went into his arms willingly, her arms wrapping around his waist. She inhaled the freshly showered essence of him; one of her favorite scents in the world. Bella held on to him with all she had, afraid of what would happen if she let go.

"Was that my mom?" Edward asked softly.

Bella looked up to see soft green orbs looking down at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I've been talking to her a lot lately."

"That's what my dad was telling me yesterday. Is she changing your flight?"

"Not right now. She said if it gets to be too much to call her and she'll change it for me."

Edward kissed the top of Bella's head.

"I want you to stay," Edward murmured into her hair.

"I know, and I will. For a little while anyway. I can't stand this ache in my chest, Edward."

"I know, baby. I have the same ache."

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered. "That's my fault."

Edward just pulled her tighter against him not knowing what else to say.

They stood in each other's embrace for a few more moments before Bella's stomach growled.

Edward chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you fed."

The next few days, Edward and Bella explored the sites of London. They eventually found a middle ground between them so neither of them were hurting so much. Soft, tentative touches, brushing kisses and cautious embraces passed between them. Edward returned to the bedroom, but the only thing he held at night was Bella's hand.

One afternoon, when it was raining too hard for them to enjoy being outdoors, Edward spent the entire afternoon on his laptop, while Bella curled up with a book on the sofa.

"Do you want to get married in Seattle or Boston?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Umm … Seattle, why?" Bella asked puzzled.

"Do you think we could have a fall wedding? I mean … would there be enough time to plan one?"

Edward and Bella had talked several times about what they would want for their wedding. They both agreed that they wanted something simple and beautiful, they wanted to get married in the fall; either September, after Bella's birthday or November, before Thanksgiving.

"I think if we started now, there would be plenty of time."

Edward smiled Bella's favorite smile.

"Let's set a date."

"I'd love to, Edward." Bella smiled.

It was the first true smile to cross her face since she first arrived in London, and Edward realized how much he'd missed it.

Bella rose off the sofa and crossed the room to walk into Edward's open arms and carefully sat down in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've really missed that smile of yours, baby," Edward said, nuzzling Bella's neck.

"I've missed being close to you like this," Bella breathed, draping her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella. What if something happens to you? I can't live without you."

Bella brought her hands to Edward's face so she could look at him and tears were trickling down his face.

"Edward …" Bella breathed. "Nothing is going to happen to me, baby. I promise."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you won't let anything happen to me, Edward."

Bella gently pressed her lips against his forehead and wiped the tears from his face.

"I guess we should call our families this weekend and tell them we're getting married huh?"

"Oh Edward, do you know how good that sounds?"

The next day, Edward had a rehearsal before the Philharmonic's concert on Saturday evening. Bella got dressed and accompanied Edward to the hall where he'd be rehearsing.

"You're coming to the concert tomorrow night aren't you?" Edward asked.

"I hadn't given it any thought, but I'd love to, Edward. You know I won't miss a concert of yours if I can help it."

"Do you have something pretty to wear?"

Bella cringed.

"I didn't bring anything appropriate for a concert, but I guess instead of strolling around, I'll go see if I can't find something to wear."

Edward quickly told her where she'd find some clothing stores and promised to call her when he was done rehearsing.

Bella set off to find something to wear to Edward's concert with no idea what she should be looking for. A long dress, a short dress? She knew she wanted something simple. Bella had no idea, so she called the one person she knew who would –Alice.

"Bella … calm down. It's not the opera and from what I can tell it's not black tie. I'm sure that Edward has to wear a tux because he's performing, but you don't have to be dressed formally. A short dress in a dark color would work. I can't believe you didn't take anything with you!"

"Alice, I came straight here from Seattle and all my dressy clothes that I wear to things like this are in Boston. So it's not like I had the opportunity to stop home and get them."

"Okay, okay. Just keep in mind what I told you and if you find something you like that's questionable, text me."

"Okay, Ali. Thanks."

"No problem, Bell. Love you. Give my brother a hug and a kiss from me, okay?"

"I will. Love you too, Ali Cat."

Bella felt like she was looking through stores forever. She'd found a couple of dresses that had possibilities, but she just wasn't sure. When Edward called her a few hours later, she asked him to meet her.

"I need help choosing," Bella whined.

"I'll be right there, baby."

When Edward arrived, Bella had three dresses in her hand.

"They're all pretty, Bella. Try them on and let me see."

Bella chose her favorite dress first. It was black and hit just above her knees. It was satin, with an empire waist and chiffon gathered at the waistline up to her shoulders creating a 'V' in the center, and a delicate strand of rhinestones embellished the waistline. The fabric floated against her skin, showing off her waist and curvy hips. Bella felt pretty and feminine in it. When she walked out of the dressing room, Edward looked up from his phone at her and his jaw dropped.

"You look beautiful," Edward murmured.

"I feel pretty in this dress."

"That's all that matters, beautiful girl."

"Now I need some shoes, I guess," Bella shrugged.

Edward chuckled.

"Get dressed. I'd like to treat my fiancée to more pretty things this afternoon."

By the end of the day, Bella had a dress, shoes and a pretty new bra and panties to match courtesy of Edward.

Bella was shocked when Edward pulled her into the lingerie shop. She had tried to argue, but Edward convinced her that she shouldn't wear a pretty dress without something pretty underneath.

"Besides, I hope I get to be the one to undress you and take those pretty things off," Edward said with a wicked smile.

Bella blushed furiously and Edward chuckled as he handed his credit card over to the clerk.

The truth was that Bella and Edward hadn't touched each other in a sexual way since the first night Bella got to London. Every time they touched each other it was so hesitant. But Edward being playful and sweet gave Bella the knowledge that they'd find their way back to each other.

Saturday evening, after Edward's concert, they joined a few of the musicians that Edward had made friends with for drinks before making their way back to Edward's flat. Both a little tipsy and a lot frisky, they stumbled into Edward's bedroom. True to his word, Edward couldn't wait to peel Bella out of her dress and the super sexy black lace lingerie he'd chosen for her to wear.

"You are so beautiful," Edward breathed into the skin at the nape of Bella's neck, giving her goosebumps.

Bella turned in his arms and began to unbutton his shirt as he cupped her bottom and drew circles over the lace with his thumbs. When Bella finished the buttons on his shirt, she pushed it over his strong shoulders and down his arms. After it fell to the floor, she ghosted her hands back up his arms, across his shoulders and up his neck, finally cupping his face and kissing him sweetly and deeply.

Edward unclasped Bella's bra and drew the straps down her arms finally pulling the lace away from her body, then he unbuttoned his own pants and pushed them and his boxers down his legs. He picked Bella up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him before he walked them over to the bed. Placing Bella in the middle of it, he never broke their kiss. Bella moaned into his mouth as he caressed her legs and worked his way up to her hips. Bella could feel his steel erection against the thin lace of her panties, and wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her, moving against her and loving her.

Edward gently broke their kiss and pulled away from her, sitting on his knees between her legs, he gazed at her lovingly and smiled. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her stomach. Hooking his fingers in her panties, he deftly pulled them off of her and leaned down again to kiss her at her apex.

Edward loved that she'd always been bare, even from the first time they made love she was bare, and he suspected that he had his sister and Rosalie to thank for that.

"Oh, Edward … I need you."

"I know, baby. But right now I just want to look at you. Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are?"

Edward leaned down and his hard cock was right where Bella wanted him, but Edward's whispering in her ear distracted her.

"Do you have any idea how much I love that you are bare for me, and that you've always been bare for me?"

"Why do you think I keep it that way?" Bella murmured.

"Just for me?"

Bella nodded.

"Just for you, handsome."

Edward kissed down her neck and traveled on down to her breasts, massaging one while pulling the other one into his hot mouth and working her nipple with his skilled tongue.

"God, Edward. I love it when you do that."

Edward hummed against her skin.

"Tell me … tell me what it is you love."

Edward sucked harder on her nipple.

"Fuck, Edward. I love it when you suck on my breasts. It feels so good."

Edward gently released her nipple.

"Very good, baby," Edward praised before working his way to the other side and pulling her other nipple into his mouth.

He slid his hand down to her hot center where his throbbing cock was resting. Edward grabbed his cock and slid it up and down, coating it in her essence, before teasing her clit with it.

"Edwaaard! You're teasing me!" Bella whined as she raised her hips in an attempt to create some much needed friction.

Edward released her nipple and kissed her quickly before sitting up on his knees and reaching over to the bedside table for a condom. Once he'd ripped the foil and rolled the condom over his length, he once again took a moment to gaze at a hot and bothered Bella laying spread out on his bed.

In her lust filled haze, Bella couldn't quite make out the look on his face. Edward moved to hover over her, grabbing his erection once again and coating it with her essence.

"Mine," Edward growled as he pushed into her to the hilt.

"Yours," Bella whimpered.

Edward began to move above her, thrusting in and out of her languidly. His emotions swirled around him and he began to move quicker, at a nearly punishing pace.

"Oh, God, Edward … so good," Bella panted.

Her muscles fluttered around him and he pushed into her almost violently as he squeezed his eyes shut and unceremoniously spilled into her. Bella quaked around him as she met her own release. He collapsed on to her, loving the feel of skin on skin and completely lost in their connection.

Feeling a little gross as he softened inside her, Edward moved to sit on the side of the bed to remove and dispose of the condom, and Bella scooted over and sat behind him with her legs on either side of his hips. She gently kissed his back between his shoulder blades and laid her head on his back as she snaked her arms around his torso.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Isabella. So very much. I can't wait to marry you in a few months."

Bella was so happy that her sweet, affectionate Edward had come back to her. They had set a date for their wedding, and couldn't wait to share it with their families. Edward hadn't said anything else about the pregnancy issue, but Bella didn't want to push it.

The night before Bella was to leave to return to Boston, she and Edward lay in bed together, Edward's warm body curled around Bella's. She twined her fingers with his as his hand lay on her stomach. Not able to sleep, Bella lay for a long time with her eyes closed, focusing on the sound of the rain hitting the windows, until she realized that Edward was quietly sobbing behind her. She turned in his arms and took his face in her hands.

"Edward?"

"I don't want you to go," he sniffled.

"I don't want to go either, Edward, but I have things to take care of at home. I have our wedding to plan."

Bella rested her forehead against his, lightly giving him eskimo kisses.

"I want to love you, Bella."

"I'm yours, Edward," Bella said looking directly into his sad, green eyes.

Edward kissed her hard, whimpering as he did so.

He quickly rid them both of their clothes and reached over to the bedside table. He ripped open the foil and realized he was shaking. Bella took the condom from him and unceremoniously threw it on the floor.

"Lose yourself in me, baby. I want to feel you. All of you," Bella whispered into his ear as she tugged him back down to the bed with her.

"I need you so bad, Bella. I don't know how gentle I can be."

"It's okay, Edward. Take what you need, babe."

Edward hovered over her as he aligned his cock with her entrance. He thrust into her quickly, causing her to cry out before he pulled out and slammed into her again. He set a quick, punishing pace; something he'd never done with Bella before. With each hard thrust in he'd join their hipbones before sliding out and crashing into her again. Before Bella knew it, he was rigid above her and she could feel his release hot against the latex inside of her. Bella held Edward to her, lightly massaging his scalp with her fingers and whispering to him how much she loved him. When his breathing calmed, he lifted himself off and out of her.

"I'm sorry, baby," Edward whispered, still a bit breathless. "I'll take care of you."

And he did. Several times.

The next day, Bella was still feeling Edward. She relished in the soreness he'd caused and was grateful to carry it home with her. Edward accompanied her to the airport and walked with her to the line for security.

"Have a good flight, baby. Call me when you get to Boston. Alice will be waiting there for you."

"I know, and I will. I'm so grateful for your family, they are so good to me."

"They're your family too, Bella. Always remember that."

Bella nodded.

"I love you, Edward. I'll call you when I get there."

"I love you too, Isabella."

Edward placed one last kiss upon her lips and released her from his embrace. He watched her walk through the line until he couldn't see her anymore.

_A little over a month and a half and I'll be home_ – he thought.

* * *

**A/N: So … yeah mixed reviews on that last chapter. Some loved it, some hated it. So hopefully those of you that are still reading liked this one.**

**This is a repost because apparently I can't remember to include important things in my a/n's - Twimom817 has created an AMAZING blog to showcase our writing. She's worked really hard on it and she's done a beautiful job so please go check it out! www . twotwimoms . blogspot . com  
**

**Thanks for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

**All things Twilight belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer; all things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**You know the drill – this is rated M for a reason so if you're not legal please find something else to read.**

**A HUGE thanks to twimom817 again for dealing with the craziness that is this story. Luv u bb!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

* * *

"Boo!" Alice yelled.

"Alice!" Bella squealed, happy to see her best friend.

Bella hugged Alice before turning to walk to the baggage carousel.

"So … how was London?" Alice asked with a wink.

"London was … cold and wet."

Alice laughed.

"So basically it was like Forks."

"No … actually there were a few days it didn't rain. So … what made you decide to come to Boston, Pixie?"

Bella pulled her luggage from the carousel and turned to see Alice with a huge grin on her face.

"Well … Jasper and I have set a date, and I really hope that you're not upset because I'm really, really excited about it!"

"You've set a date?" Bella asked shocked. "Why would I be upset about it?"

"Because the date we chose is October eighteenth. I know that you and Edward want to plan a November wedding, but I thought it might be kinda fun to plan our weddings together. Remember how we used to shop through the catalogs and pick out everything we wanted when we were little? I thought we could do it like that only this time we'll be planning the real thing!"

"This year?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, Ali! I'm so happy for you guys! Of course I'm not upset. We actually might be more productive this way."

"Thanks Bell. So will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will, as long as you'll be mine!"

"Oh Bell! I'm so excited. It's everything we've ever wanted. You are an amazing friend and sister and you have the biggest heart of anyone I know and I just love you!"

Bella sniffled and wiped the tears from her face as she watched Alice do the same.

"Oh! Before I forget, I need to call Edward and let him know that I'm here safe."

Bella quickly dialed his number, not expecting him to answer, but he did.

"Hey, beautiful girl."

"Hey, you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm home."

"Good. Everything okay, love?"

"Yeah. Your Tasmanian devil of a sister is here to keep me company for a few days. She's hoping we can be back to Seattle before her birthday. Oh! Did you know that Alice and Jasper set a date?"

"For what?" Edward asked innocently.

"For their wedding?"

"Really?"

"Apparently October eighteenth is the big day. She decided that she'd rather us plan our weddings together, and honestly I couldn't be more excited.

"Bella …"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just don't let Alice talk you into anything you don't want for our wedding."

"Okay, babe. I better get going; your sister is ready to bounce out of her skin. I guess Alice really does want to get this show on the road. I love you and I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Sounds good, baby. I love you too."

Bella went through her living room pulling out a few pictures she wanted to take with her to Seattle, which was nearly every photograph she had. They all meant something to her and she loved that she had them displayed. Bella made them dinner, and afterward, the two of them sat and watched a couple old movies on the couch.

The next few days in Boston were sunny and warm. Not warm enough for shorts per say, but they were warm enough for a light jacket. Alice wanted to go out and about and shop, just in case she'd found something she couldn't live without for her wedding. As they strolled the streets, Bella stopped in front of a very posh baby boutique. The window display was filled with frilly baby blue and light pink blankets, toys and clothes. She found herself anxious for the day that she and Edward could go shopping for things for a baby of their own.

Alice stopped to see what Bella was looking at.

"Someday, Bella, someday," Alice said softly, a wistful look in her eyes.

"I know. Now I understand what Rose goes through all the time though," Bella giggled.

"Oh gosh! She's not the only one. Jazzy and I can't wait to start a family either."

"Really? I don't mean this in a bad way, Ali, but I never could picture you as the minivan driving soccer mom."

"Bella …" Alice scoffed. "I won't be driving a minivan; it'll be a sporty SUV, silly."

Bella giggled.

The following week, Bella got all her things ready for her meeting with her advisor. She went into her meeting feeling really good about how things would play out in the next year. Her advisor had some really good news for her and was cautiously optimistic. Bella had indeed been accepted into the Master's Program and her subject for her thesis was partially approved. Bella hoped to keep in touch with her advisor for the months that she would be in Washington, and work on the research she'd need for her thesis. She needed access to the library at UDub, and her advisor promised that she would help Bella find a contact there.

"Isabella, as long as you are willing to continue to work on this and do your research while you are in Washington for the next few months, I see no reason why you won't do well when you come back in September."

"Good, because I'm planning on keeping busy with my thesis. I hope to get a head start on it before the fall semester."

"Fantastic. I'm looking forward to working with you Ms. Swan and

I'll look forward to hearing from you."

Bella thanked her advisor and walked out of her office anxious to call Edward and tell him all about it.

Edward was happy to hear that Bella had everything sorted with her advisor concerning her Master's program. It was one of his biggest concerns when Bella told him she'd changed her mind and wanted to get married sooner.

A few days after her meeting, Bella locked up her loft, setting the alarm system before she did so. She boarded a plane bound for Seattle with Alice.

Bella sniffled a little as they were taxiing down the runway. Boston had become a home of sorts. She loved the city and the people. She loved the leaves in the fall, the snow in the winter and the blossoms in the spring.

"You'll be back before you know it, Bell," Alice whispered soothingly.

"I know, and I'll have Edward with me."

Carlisle met them at Sea-Tac hugging both of his girls as soon as they emerged from the secured arrivals walkway.

"How's my son, Bella?" Carlisle asked softly as he walked out of the baggage claim with his arm around her.

"He's good. Oh, Dad, I wish you could have been there for the concert. It was wonderful! I mean, it was just … ugh … wonderful. Edward fit in so well with them you'd have thought he's been playing with them for years and years instead of just months."

"Good. I'm happy to hear it. But I really wanted to know how he was after he called us that day. I really haven't had a chance to catch up with him again. We keep missing each other."

Bella told Carlisle about her chat with Edward and the distance back and forth they'd struggled with since she asked him if they could move up the wedding and consider starting their family sooner than later.

"Are you angry with me?" Bella asked softly.

"Oh Bella, no, sweetheart. Why would you think I'm angry with you?"

"I didn't know, I know it affects you and Mom because it affects Edward and he was so upset and he's still struggling with some aspects of it, but I expected that. I just didn't know how you felt about it, especially because I came to Mom for advice."

"Bella, I'm not angry with you. I'm proud of you. You faced a very difficult decision and you thought hard and long about it before making a choice. I wouldn't have wished that choice on anyone, but I think you handled it well and did the best with what you had. The bottom line is that you made a commitment to Edward first, and if Rosalie is disappointed she needs to re-prioritize, because she needs to be healthy before she can even begin to think about bringing a child into this world."

"How is it that you always understand everything so well?"

Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm a dad, it's my job."

After taking his girls to a nice dinner, Carlisle dropped Bella off at Rose and Emmett's. Bella was going to be staying with them for a couple weeks. Rose had a couple of doctor appointments scheduled and Emmett wasn't able to take her, so Bella volunteered to stay with them and take her.

Rosalie's treatments were going well, but they left her feeling sick and completely exhausted. When they got home after an appointment, Bella would help Rosalie to the sofa before sitting down and working on her research or looking through one of the many wedding catalogs that Alice had dropped off.

The end of April brought Alice's twenty second birthday and she invited the entire family over to their apartment to celebrate. Together, Alice and Jasper unveiled her birthday present from Jasper to their family. Jasper had designed them a beautiful home to build on the piece of land he'd purchased and shown Alice the night he proposed.

"Oh, Jasper, sweetheart, it's beautiful!" Esme gushed.

"Thank you, Mom."

"When does building start?" Carlisle asked.

"All the permits have been approved and we should break ground on Monday, weather permitting. I'm hoping the build will go quickly, I'd like to have the house ready to move in to when Ali and I get back from our honeymoon."

"Speaking of honeymoon, where are you two off to?" Esme asked.

Jasper smiled crookedly.

"He won't tell me," Alice pouted.

"All I'll tell 'ya darlin', is that it's sunny and warm where we're going so you won't need a winter coat."

Everyone roared with laughter at Alice's face, she was clearly not happy with that little bit of information that Jasper provided.

The week after Alice's birthday, Bella and Alice had several appointments to tour wedding venues. Bella had an idea of which one she had her heart set on, but agreed to give the others a chance. When she toured the one she really wanted, she knew it was perfect for the type of wedding that she and Edward wanted.

"When were you thinking of getting married?" The wedding coordinator asked.

"November 23rd?" Bella answered.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid we don't have any dates available in November, I'm positive we don't have any available in September, October or December either for that matter. The first thing I'd have available is … Sunday, January 4th."

"Bella! That's your anniversary with Edward! It would be perfect!" Alice said excitedly.

"I know, Alice. Edward and I wanted a fall wedding though. I'd have to discuss this with him."

The wedding coordinator offered to hold the date for 48 hours for Bella without putting a deposit down on it, while Bella agreed to talk to Edward about it.

As soon as Bella got home that afternoon, she called Edward and told him what happened.

"Do you really have your heart set on getting married there, baby?"

"I really do, Edward. It's beautiful and perfect. It's right on the sound and overlooks the water. The only place that would be better is Leavenworth."

"Well … the 4th is our anniversary. It would be very bittersweet to get married on that day, especially if we got married in Leavenworth."

"I know, but I had my heart set on fall colors for the wedding. Browns and creams and oranges."

"You can still have that in January, baby. This wedding is whatever you and I want it to be, Bella. Not what the seasons dictate."

"Do you think I should look in Leavenworth and see if I can find a venue that would fit what we want?"

"It can't hurt to try, baby. I don't want you to settle, because I know you don't want to. Call my mom; she'll know all the places in Leavenworth that are worth touring."

So Bella did exactly that, when she got off the phone with Edward she called Esme and of course she knew exactly the right places to call. Esme promised to call and make appointments at several venues so Bella could see everything available.

The next week, Renee, Esme, Alice and Bella all traveled to Leavenworth to look at wedding venues. After seeing the second option; Mountain Springs Lodge, Bella was sold.

"It's so beautiful here. It's exactly what I want," Bella gushed.

"Is it available January 4th?" Renee asked the wedding coordinator.

Pulling out her calendar the wedding coordinator frowned.

"I'm afraid not. We are completely booked until March it looks like."

While Renee and Esme talked quietly to the wedding coordinator, Bella flipped through the brochure for the venue. Stopping on the pages where fall weddings were pictured; Bella couldn't help but picture her and Edward in the photos, surrounded by all the beautiful, colorful trees.

"What about next November?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Next November? But Bell, I thought you and Edward decided …" Renee began but Bella cut her off.

"Edward told me not to settle for something I didn't want. I really wanted to get married in the fall. I know January 4th is special to us and it always will be, but ever since I was a little girl and I pictured my wedding, it was outside and the leaves were bright and colorful."

"It is very beautiful here in the fall," the wedding coordinator added. "You would have your choice of dates in November 2009; so far I have nothing booked."

Esme looked over at Bella lovingly, and pulled her calendar out of her purse.

"Bella, sweetheart, how does November 7, 2009 sound?"

"I think it sounds perfect."

May passed quickly, Bella felt dizzy from being pulled in so many different directions by Alice making wedding plans. While Edward and Bella wanted a beautiful but simple wedding, Alice wanted hers to be a grand affair. Where Alice wanted a five piece band, Bella was happy with a deejay.

Edward was quite happy with the news that Bella had decided to push the wedding date back by a year. She would be able to start her Master's Program and focus on her studies and her thesis instead of wedding plans. Most of all he was happy that Bella chose a date that she really wanted instead of settling for what was available.

Being in Seattle, meant that Bella could accompany Rose to most of Emmett's home baseball games. She dug out her shirt that Emmett gave her when he first started with the Mariners and donned it proudly. Bella began to count down the days until Edward came home.

Since Bella and Edward's wedding wasn't going to be until the following November, Bella could slow down her planning a bit and focus on helping Alice and working on her research, not to mention she had a bridal shower to plan.

Edward returned home the first Thursday in June, and Bella met him with waiting arms at the airport. He immediately pulled Bella up in his arms and held her tight.

"Oh, Edward. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, beautiful girl."

"We better get going, Rose isn't doing too well and I don't want to leave her alone for long."

Edward stiffened in her arms.

"I thought Emmett was off today?" He asked gruffly.

"He is, but he has to leave for a road series this afternoon. I promised I'd stay with her, Edward. I know she has a lot to apologize for and I'm sure she will, but now she's not well and she just needs someone to be there with her."

"What about her family here in Seattle? You can't be the only person available to help her, Bella."

"I'm not, Edward. Coach and his girlfriend are coming over tomorrow morning to stay with her for the weekend. Her Aunt will take over on Monday morning for a few days and we'll go back when Em gets home next Thursday."

Edward pulled his luggage from the carousel and they made their way out of the airport.

"Good. I don't want the weight to fall on you to take care of her just because you're here with nothing to do for the summer."

Bella giggled.

"I hardly have nothing to do, Edward. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to plan a Bridal Shower for your sister? YOUR sister."

Edward chuckled.

"She's your best friend, baby."

Bella tugged on Edward's hand and he stopped to look at her as she reached up on her toes and softly kissed his lips.

"You're my best friend," she whispered.

"And you're mine, sweet girl."

Rosalie was tucked in bed upstairs when they got to the house she shared with Emmett.

"How is she?" Bella asked Emmett quietly.

"She's tired. She had a little broth for lunch, but she's sleeping now. The pain from the cramping is wearing her out," Emmett said sadly.

He turned to look at Edward.

"Eddie, man, I know you're pissed at Rosie and you have every right to be, but please, please don't start any shit with her."

"Em, it's okay. I know she's not well right now. I promise not to say a word, okay?"

"Thanks, man. You know though that Bella may need your help right?"

Edward nodded and Emmett smiled back at him weakly.

"Baby Bell, you sure you don't mind me staying at your place?"

Bella giggled.

"No, Em. It's not just my place anymore, ya know. It's Edward's place now, too. Just don't forget about the alarm and you're good to go."

They said their goodbyes and Emmett walked out the door. Bella quickly went upstairs to check on Rosalie before coming down to join Edward on the sofa.

"So we have a free weekend huh?" Edward asked.

"Not really. We're going to Leavenworth so you can see where we're getting married."

Edward pulled Bella onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"I get you all weekend at the cabin?"

"Yup."

The next morning, they did indeed leave for Leavenworth after Edward shot the breeze with Coach Hale for a few minutes. Bella was finally able to tear him away from the conversation and got him into the car.

"It's beautiful, baby," Edward said in awe.

"Isn't it? Can't you just imagine it – all the rich colors of fall, a violinist sitting over there playing as everyone is being seated."

Bella's eyes sparkled with excitement as she described everything to Edward. She showed him the inside where the reception would be held, where the cake would sit, where the dance floor would be, and she pointed out every location where she wanted photos to be taken.

It was everything Edward could have ever asked for because it was everything Bella wanted.

"You're so good to me, Edward."

That started Bella on a whole new round of hysterics, but Edward just pulled her into his arms and reminded her how much he loved her.

"I'm so happy, I don't know if I want to laugh or sing," Bella giggled.

"I love you, baby, but please don't sing. It's one of the only things you don't do well." Edward chuckled.

The following Thursday morning, Emmett came home for a six game home series and he was so happy to finally be home with his wife. In the weeks that had passed since Rosalie told him she'd asked Bella to be their surrogate, Emmett ran through a gambit of emotions. He was angry, hurt and nearly crippled with fear that he'd lose Rosalie. But he never wanted to show her how scared he truly was. He forgave her because he loved her, but he made her promise that she would never again act so brashly or greedily toward anyone, especially his sister.

Edward and Bella stayed with Emmett and Rosalie while he was home for a few days. Bella sat quietly talking with Rosalie, planning Alice's bridal shower, while Emmett and Edward spent some time together. Emmett took Edward over to Safeco Field for a couple of his practices which Edward thoroughly enjoyed.

When they came home one afternoon, Bella was in the kitchen making sandwiches and Edward had the biggest smile on his face.

"What are you all smiley about?" Bella asked sweetly as she gave him a quick hug.

"Nothing. Em and I just had a really good day, that's all."

"Hmm, well I like it when you're all smiley and happy."

Bella reached up and gently pressed her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

Edward's birthday was a quiet affair. He didn't want to spend it with anyone but Bella. They packed up her Jetta and headed to the cabin in Leavenworth for a few days.

"It's so nice to not have to think about things for a few days," Bella commented as she sat in her favorite chair out on the deck.

Edward was working his magic on the grill with their dinner, as Bella watched the sun dip deeper over the trees.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really okay with the wedding being next year? I know I said I wanted to get married sooner, but then …"

"Bella … I'm really okay with the wedding being next year. I love the place we've chosen to have it at, and I love even more that you stuck to your guns and didn't give in."

"Have I told you how much I love you? For being my strength and protecting me always? I only wish I could protect you as well."

"Oh Bella … you do protect me. In fact, if I remember correctly you growled at Rosalie the other day trying to protect me."

Bella giggled, remembering the look on Rosalie's face.

"There's my girl. Let's get you fed. You played hard out on the water today," Edward smirked, recalling their activities in said water.

Bella nodded.

"Give me a minute; I'm just going to grab a bottle of wine and some glasses."

"Do you want to eat out here or in the dining room?"

"Mmm … the deck."

Bella went into the house and left Edward to gather up their dinner and set it out on the table. The grill was still warm so he left everything inside it while he quickly set the table and served their food.

Bella returned to the deck with a wine bottle and two glasses.

Edward raised his eyebrow at her.

"Red?"

"It's just wine, Edward. Besides it's your birthday, and you like red better."

The evening was clear and a little on the cool side, but Bella didn't care. The colors of the sunset reflecting on the lake were breathtaking. They ate in near silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

While Bella cleared the table, Edward pulled out their favorite blankets and built a fire in the copper fire pit on the deck. When Bella came back out in her cotton yoga pants and his hoodie, he knew she was ready to relax and snuggle.

Edward laid down on the double chaise lounge opposite the fire and held his arms open for Bella. She went to him willingly, nuzzling into his chest.

"I want to see your stomach round with my baby, Bella," Edward whispered brokenly. "I want that so much, and I didn't even realize it until a couple months ago."

"One day it will be, Edward. I want that too. I want a little bronze haired boy with big green eyes, and I want you to teach him how to play baseball and how to play piano. I want to hold his little hands in ours and swing him between us – just to hear the giggles that will come out of him."

"Oh God, Bella I want that so bad. I want a little brown haired girl with wide chocolaty eyes and a little button nose. I want to build her a tree house so she can play princess just like her momma did when she was little."

"I want to give you that, Edward. I want to give you that so badly. I promise I'll get my master's done as soon as I can, then we can work on having our babies."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against Bella's tenderly, as she traced her tongue slowly across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to her and slid his tongue against hers, caressing it with his own. Bella gripped his strong shoulders in her hands and skimmed her hands across to the nape of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He peppered kisses down her neck and nipped at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Bella, I need you …" Edward whispered.

"I'm right here, baby."

Edward sat them up and pulled his sweatshirt up and over Bella's head. She was only wearing a thin tank top underneath the sweatshirt and he made quick work of removing that also. Ghosting his hands up her torso, Edward reached the valley of her breasts and began to massage them, knowing how much she loved him to fondle and suck on them. He began to roll her nipples between his long fingers.

"Ooh, baby. Be gentle. They're really sensitive."

"I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt. I'm just asking you to be gentle."

Once again, Edward sat up and tugged off his shirt before standing and pulling off his jeans. He placed one knee between Bella's legs before grasping the waist band of her yoga pants and tugging them down, leaving Bella in a pair of cotton boy shorts.

"Mmm …" Edward hummed as he softly kissed the skin of her flat stomach.

Bella giggled.

"Like my boy shorts, do you?"

"Mmmhmm, but I love you in lace."

He kissed her right at her apex over her cotton panties.

"Edwaaard … you're teasing again."

"I'm sorry, beautiful girl. I won't tease you anymore."

Edward hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them from her body, removing his own boxer briefs soon after. He pulled a foil packet from the pocket of his jeans and handed Bella the latex and she carefully rolled it down over his erection.

He lowered himself to hover over Bella and entered her with a whimper. He peppered kisses on her everywhere he could reach as he slid himself in and out of her sex languidly. Bella met his hips thrust for thrust as she held on to his shoulders with all that she had. Edward set a pace that was loving and unhurried. He wanted to cherish this time with her, it was his birthday and all he wanted was Bella.

When they'd both fallen over the edge, sated and spent, they curled up under the blanket on the chaise lounge as they watched the dying embers from the fire. Edward held Bella's body close to him, loving the feel of her skin against his.

A few days later, they packed up their things and headed back to Seattle. Rosalie had a doctor appointment on Tuesday to go over the results from a test she'd had the previous week.

Bella had Rosalie up bright and early for her appointment on Tuesday morning. The doctor ran through the procedure again and then explained the results to Rosalie.

"We were hoping for better results with this last treatment, but unfortunately we didn't get them. So I'd like to schedule another round of treatment this coming Thursday that will be a little more intense than what we've been doing. We will hopefully get some better results from this one."

When Bella and Rosalie got home, Edward was sitting at the breakfast bar, talking on the phone and taking some notes. Bella grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and mouthed that she was going upstairs. Edward nodded back at her. Thirty minutes later, Edward ascended the stairs and walked into the bedroom that he was sharing with her.

"Bella? Everything okay?"

"Mmmhmm. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night and I had to get up early with Rose this morning."

"Was everything okay at the doctor?"

"No, they didn't get the results they were hoping for, so they've scheduled her for a more intense round of treatment on Thursday," Bella sniffled.

Edward crossed the room quickly and swept her up in his arms.

"I'm scared," Bella admitted as she sobbed into Edward's shirt.

"I know you are, baby. It's okay to be scared."

"What if this doesn't work? Not only will Em and Rose be devastated, but I will be too. Em can't lose his wife and I can't lose my sister."

"Fuck, Bella. This is what I was most afraid of. We're going to pray to every deity we can think of that this works. I don't want to think about it not working."

"I love you, Edward … so very much."

"I love you too, sweet girl, and if you want me to be there on Thursday, I will because I can't stand to let you go through this alone."

"Really?"

Edward nodded and softly kissed the top of her head.

Thursday morning, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Renee and Coach Hale went to the posh Women's Health Center that Rosalie had insisted on. Rosalie was called back and Bella held firmly onto Edward's hand.

"I'm right here," he gently reminded her.

The nurse assured Renee, that she would come back out and get her when they had Rosalie all set up. An hour later, Renee came out to let them know they were going to transfer Rosalie over to the hospital for overnight observation, her blood pressure was unstable and they wanted to keep an eye on her.

Bella called Emmett to let him know, and he begged her to thank everyone profusely for being there for Rosalie.

She was able to return home the next afternoon, but she was very sick and felt extremely weak. Edward gingerly carried her up the stairs and Bella tucked her into bed. Renee shooed Bella and Edward off and promised that she would sit with Rosalie for a while.

Two weeks later, Rosalie had a follow-up appointment. The doctor did a vaginal ultrasound and confirmed that the cells they were trying to terminate were gone. She did a swab test and promised that the results would be back from that in a couple days, but as far as the ultrasound showed, the cancerous cells were completely gone.

"Rest as much as you can and I'll be in touch when those results come back."

Bella nodded and Rosalie was ecstatic.

Edward's phone call the previous week was the music director from Boston College asking Edward to come in for an interview. He packed his bags and went to Boston a couple days later. Bella kissed him goodbye as he got into Jasper's car and they left for the airport.

He would only be gone for a few days. Edward returned the same day Rosalie had her follow-up appointment.

Bella was sitting on the sofa in the living room with her feet up reading when Edward and Jasper came through the door.

"How'd it go?"

Edward's smile was all the confirmation that Bella needed.

"I got the job. Teaching Music Appreciation and giving private piano lessons."

"Oh babe! That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you." Bella beamed.

Edward walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Feel like going out to dinner with me tonight to celebrate?"

Edward did indeed take Bella out to dinner that night. They ate at a quaint restaurant in the Pike Place Market district before they walked around enjoying the night air and each other's company.

"Would you mind terribly if we went car shopping sometime this week? I was thinking about trading my Volvo in. It's nearly ten years old and I was thinking it might be nice if we bought an SUV and drove it back to Boston," Edward said suddenly as they walked.

"Edward, you don't start work until the beginning of September, so we have plenty of time."

"I know baby, but I have to go in and get things set up well before then, and you've got the bridal shower to deal with, I just thought it would be nice to get it out of the way."

Alice worked tirelessly planning her and Jasper's wedding. Bella and Esme both helped as much as they could, but Alice was slowly but surely turning into Bridezilla.

When Rosalie began to feel better after her treatments and the news that all the cancerous cells were indeed gone, she offered to help Bella more with the execution of the bridal shower. Bella found a lovely little tea room in Seattle that she knew would be perfectly suited to Alice's tastes.

Edward laughed at Bella as she sat and tied each and every little invitation, making sure each chiffon bow was flawless.

"Don't you dare laugh, Edward. She's your sister."

"I'm not laughing at you because you're tying those ridiculous bows, baby. I'm laughing because you have the most adorable look on your face. Your tongue is peeking out just a little because you're concentrating so hard, and your brow is furrowed, just … there," he said as he touched her face gently. "You're beautiful."

Bella planned Alice's bridal shower for the third Saturday in August. She was a little panicked because she wanted everything to be picture-perfect for Alice, and she was also worried because she and Edward were leaving for Boston the following morning. While the girls spent the afternoon at the Bridal shower, Edward and Jasper packed the car.

Edward and Bella had gone car shopping and Edward chose a Volvo XC90. Bella wasn't sure what they needed such a large car for, but Edward assured her that they'd have it for a few years. He knew that she was attached to her Jetta and wouldn't want to upgrade it in a couple years when they got ready to start their family.

Later that afternoon, Esme, Renee, Rosalie and Bella arrived back from the baby shower, Bella carried in large boxes of leftover and used decorations, her eyes full of tears.

"What happened?" Edward asked softly.

"Alice went a little bridezilla on Bella," Esme whispered into Edward's ear.

"Are you kidding me?"

Esme shook her head sadly.

Rosalie sidled up to Edward and explained what happened.

"Bella was thanking everyone for coming and Alice turned to her friend Jolene who is the other bridesmaid and she told her that she was glad that she was a true friend and was sticking around to help her with the rest of the wedding planning. As if Bella hasn't done a ton of things for her already."

Renee walked in and sat on the arm of the sofa holding out a glass of water to Bella and rubbed her back soothingly.

Edward looked over at Jasper and quietly walked toward him and explained what happened. Both Jasper and Carlisle frowned.

"Dammit, I told Ali this morning she needed to keep her ass in check," Jasper said shaking his head.

"Let's gather our girl up and take her out to dinner. See if you can talk her into letting us feed her, Edward."

Edward walked back over toward Bella and took his mother's place on the sofa, pulling Bella into his lap and whispering sweet words to her.

When Bella settled down, Edward convinced her to let them take her out to dinner since everyone was there except Emmett and Charlie of course.

Jasper phoned Alice and told her that he didn't care where she was that she needed to meet them for dinner and apologize to Bella.

"Oh. My. God! I didn't mean for her to take it that way."

"That much is obvious, darlin'. The girls came home and Bella's in tears because not only did you leave her to clean up a huge mess by herself, but you made her feel like she's leaving you in a lurch. What has gotten into you? In all the time I've known you, you've never laid a guilt trip on Bella because you know how sensitive she can be."

"I feel awful."

"Don't tell me that. You need to tell Bella that."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Disappointed, yes. I told you this mornin' that you needed to chill out. Now … your brother … he's a whole 'nother story."

Alice made it to the restaurant just as everyone was being seated. She immediately ran to Bella and hugged her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I've been such a bridezilla that I didn't even think about how you would have construed that conversation. I am so sorry. I love you, Boo."

"I love you too, Ali. I'm sorry too; I'm just a little over emotional about leaving again tomorrow. It's going to be so different this time. Edward's going with me and I'll be starting my Master's in a couple weeks. But I've missed Boston and I'm looking forward to going back."

"I wish you didn't have to go, Bell, but I'm so proud of you. You know that right? You've stuck to your dreams and you've done everything you said you were going to do."

"Thanks, Ali. If you need anything, just call. We'll be back on the 16th of October for the wedding."

Bright and early the next morning, Edward and Bella climbed into their SUV and began the long drive to the east coast.

Their first stop was in Billings, Montana. They arrived nearly fourteen hours after they left Seattle. Edward had called and made reservations at a hotel while Bella drove. They stopped at a nearby restaurant and ate a quick dinner before checking into their hotel and falling into bed, exhausted after a long day of travel.

"Remind me why you thought driving was a good idea? If we had flown, we'd already be at home. We could be sleeping in our own bed," Bella whined.

"Because we'll need a car, Bella. It made sense to drive. Besides it's only a few days in the car and you'll get to see more of the country this way," Edward chided.

Bella pouted and Edward leaned down and gently nipped at her lip.

"Come on, love. Let's get some sleep. The sooner we get on the road, the sooner we'll get home."

Up early and on the road again, Bella and Edward started their second day of driving. Once they'd found a Starbucks and Bella was sufficiently sated with coffee, they were good to put a few hundred miles behind them. This time, it was Bella who called and made their hotel reservations for the evening. They spent the night in Minneapolis, Minnesota and were a little more than halfway home.

"I think we should stay here two nights and rest tomorrow, Edward."

"Bella … I know you're not used to long car trips like this, baby, but I need to be at orientation on Thursday. I don't want to show up all tired from having driven home the night before."

Tuesday morning, they were up and on the road before the sun came up. A very sleepy Bella sat in the passenger seat, as they forged ahead.

Each day they made several stops for gas, and to get out and stretch. Bella tried to find as many Starbucks as she could find along the way.

The third night they stayed in Cleveland, Ohio and Bella had seen as much of the inside of Edward's new car as she wanted to see.

As they crawled into bed that night, Bella sighed in relief that they were almost to Boston.

"One more day of driving, sweet girl," Edward promised as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"Thank goodness! I'm sorry I've been so whiny, Edward, I've been so uncomfortable. My hips and back hurt, not to mention I've got cramps. I hate loading up on Midol because it makes me sleepy and I want to be awake in case you need me."

"It's okay, babe. I understand. I just wish there was something I could do to help you feel better."

"Mmm … lots of massages would help me feel better …."

"I bet they would," Edward chuckled. "Can you take a rain check until this weekend?"

"I suppose, if I must," Bella said, dramatically rolling her eyes.

"I promise I'll make it worth the wait."

Edward leaned over and kissed her soundly before pulling her against his chest and they drifted off to sleep together.

After getting a little over seven hours of sleep, Edward had them up and on their way just after seven a.m. It was about an eleven hour drive to Boston, plus stops. It was a good thing Edward was adamant about not stopping in Minneapolis because they got into Boston just after 9 p.m. had they stayed the extra day he never would have made his orientation the following day.

They carried as much as they could up to their loft on the first trip so they wouldn't have to make as many to bring in all their stuff. Bella was so relieved to finally be home. After finally getting all their things in from the car, Bella and Edward collapsed into bed.

Bella was still asleep the next morning when Edward left for his orientation. He wrote her a short note and kissed her forehead before slipping out the door. When she woke up, Bella stretched and reached over to Edward's side of the bed, her fingers touching the smooth paper he'd left there.

_Sweet Girl,_

_ You are such an angel when you sleep I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I will be back this afternoon and then we'll go shopping, okay? Text me when you wake up. I miss you already._

_Love,_

_Your Edward_

Bella smiled as she folded his note and tucked it into her nightstand. Realizing her phone was still in her purse on the table; she slid out of bed and padded out to the main room. Phone in hand, she texted Edward.

_**Morning, babe. I missed you this morning. What time are you coming home? - B**_

Edward was talking to one of the other professors in the Music Department when he got Bella's text. He finished his conversation before texting her back.

_**I shouldn't be too much longer, baby. I missed being with you this morning. – E**_

Happy that Edward would be home sooner than later, Bella called her mom and Esme to let them know that they'd arrived safely in Boston the night before. They both wanted to know how Edward's orientation had gone, but of course, Bella didn't know because she hadn't talked to him about it, but promised they'd call them back later and let them know.

They fell into an easy routine. Most mornings they didn't have to be up before eight and they could enjoy breakfast together before leaving for their classes. Some days they were able to meet for lunch and some days they weren't. Bella had evening classes two nights a week and on those nights, Edward would do his best to have dinner waiting when she got home even if it was just take out.

As October drew closer, Alice called Bella more often. She was worried about the wedding and Bella seemed to be the only one to allay her fears. Edward felt bad for Jasper knowing that he was getting the brunt of Alice's bridezillaness.

Carlisle and Esme met Bella and Edward at the airport when they flew in for the wedding. They arrived two days before the wedding, and Esme had never been happier to see them.

"Oh, my sweethearts, I'm so happy to see you," Esme gushed. "How is Boston?"

Edward chuckled.

"Boston's great mom."

"And … you two are good?" Esme asked concerned.

"We're great, Mom," Bella said softly as she gave Esme a hug.

"Good. I know that you two are weary from traveling so early in the day but we have fittings to get to, and then we need to run some last minute errands. So we'll go pick up Alice and the boys can go get their tuxes fitted while we go get the last fitting and pick up our dresses, we can run our errands and we will meet the boys for dinner."

"We expected this, Mom. Please don't feel like you have to apologize."

Edward and Bella rode in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes over to Alice and Jasper's. When they arrived, Alice was talking hurriedly on the phone.

"Yes … haircuts. Two and they need to be done by someone good. Yes, I know I said three, but the third person just arrived and he doesn't need one."

Jasper greeted Edward and Bella and just shook his head at his fiancée.

"Remember Prom, Little One?" Jasper asked softly. "This is a million times worse than that."

Bella and Edward both laughed as quietly as possible while Alice finished up her phone conversation. When she did, she turned to look at them.

"Thank goodness you don't need a haircut, Edward. That's one less thing I need to worry about. Daddy needs his cleaned up and Jasper completely forgot to get his cut."

"Ali … calm down. We'll get it taken care of. Haircuts really aren't that big of deal. We'll go get our tuxes and then stop by the barber shop," Edward assured her.

"I'm so glad you and Bella are finally here," Alice whispered as she hugged her brother.

Esme urged them to get going because they didn't want to miss the appointment for their fitting. Bella rose up on her toes to kiss Edward gently.

"Miss you, baby," she whispered.

"Miss you more, sweet girl. Text me later, okay?"

Bella nodded as she walked out the door with Alice.

Rosalie and the other attendant were going to meet them at the bridal salon. Esme drove them, while Bella sat in the back with Alice going over her check list that she carried on a clip board with her. Alice made one last phone call to the bakery to make sure the cake would be delivered and set up as requested. Satisfied after speaking with the manager, Alice turned to Bella and handed over her clipboard.

"Everyone has been called and everything has been confirmed. It's officially out of my hands now," Alice sighed.

"Ali, don't worry, everything is going to be perfect. If there is anything else that you think of just let me know, and I'll take care of it," Bella promised.

"Thanks, Bell. What would I do without you?"

"You'd have a meltdown," Bella giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right," Alice giggled along with her.

Bella slipped on her dress and shoes and made her way out of the dressing room. Alice gasped and her eyes began to tear.

"Bella, you look so beautiful. I can't wait to see you with your hair all done up. Edward won't know what to do when he sees you."

Bella blushed.

"Bella, it's true, sweetheart. You look gorgeous," Esme confirmed.

Rosalie and Alice's friend Jolene walked out in their dresses and they all fussed over each other and encouraged Esme to go and try on her dress. Alice had her final fitting the day before, so she didn't need to try hers on again, she just had to pick it up.

Everyone met for dinner after the girls finished running their errands which included a trip to Victoria's Secret.

The next morning, the girls set off for the spa, leaving the guys to do whatever their hearts wanted. Emmett suggested the batting cages and Carlisle suggested golfing, so they ended up going to the batting cages for a couple of hours and then they went to the driving range. Somewhere in the midst of all of this, Edward texted Bella.

_**Hey, beautiful. What are you doing right now? – E**_

Bella saw his text and smiled, immediately replying.

_**Getting my feet rubbed. It feels heavenly. What are you doing? – B**_

_**Waiting for Jazz and Em to finish hitting their bucket of balls. If you wanted a rub down, baby, all you had to do was ask. – E**_

Bella blushed as she read Edward's reply, but she quickly tapped out a reply.

_**Oh I do. ;) I'll even return the favor, but you have to be a good boy. – B**_

_**I'm always good, sexy girl and I promise your rub down will be more than heavenly. – E**_

Bella got butterflies low in her belly as she thought of Edward giving her a rub down. She wanted him right then and there, but knew it would be several hours until they were alone together and even then she wasn't sure they'd be left alone.

They sat next to each other that evening at the rehearsal dinner. It was held in the banquet room of Jasper's favorite restaurant in Seattle. After a couple hours of mingling with family members who'd come in from out of town, Edward had had enough. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel room that his parents had reserved for him and Bella and have his wicked way with her.

Alice and Jasper exchanged vows on a crisp fall day. All their family and friends gathered around to see them merge two lives into one. The ceremony took place at a beautiful resort that over looked the Puget Sound. They were wed at Sunset. Edward, Emmett and Jasper's brother Nate stood watching as Bella, Rosalie and Alice's friend Jolene walked down the aisle. Bella was glowing as she walked down the aisle in her baby pink dress. Edward thought she looked beautiful and wished again the day that she walked toward him in a white dress could some sooner.

Edward held Bella in his arms as they swayed on the dance floor.

"Weddings make me anxious for our own," Bella said quietly.

"Me too, sweet girl. Do you have an idea what you want for our wedding?"

"Something incredibly beautiful but simple. I think that will be perfect for us."

"I couldn't agree more, baby. I love the venue that we've chosen. I can see us getting married there."

"When I saw the brochure with the photo of the fall wedding, I knew I wanted that because I could picture us in the photo. I love the idea of warm colors, the trees will be so pretty then, all orange, yellow and rust colored. I could see us exchanging vows under that vine arbor, and it just took my breath away."

"That sounds so good, Bella. Have I told you how utterly beautiful you look tonight?"

Bella smiled up at him.

"Yes, but I won't stop you from telling me again."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Just a warning … I had only planned another couple chapters of Perfect Game plus the Epi, but because I've re-worked it a bit that may change. Not much, but enough to sway it one way or the other. ALSO … I will do my best to get these chapters to you as quickly as I can, however, November is a BUSY month for me. As you all know, Breaking Dawn is premiering on the 14****th**** in Los Angeles, and I being the crazy Aunt that I am – I'm going with my niece and nephew to camp out to get wristbands to wait on the black carpet. As I always do, I'll take my writing with me because if it's quiet I can actually get a lot written, BUT I've found out it's sometimes hard to write lemons in public! (Yes the lovely lemon from chapter 26 where they made love on the chaise on the deck … totally written while I was waiting in line for Harry Potter 7 part 2 lol.)**

**ALSO… before I forget (because I tend to do that a LOT!) check out my blog I share with twimom817 www . twotwimoms . blogspot . com**

**We will be posting our entry for the Pick a Pic Contest titled "Finally Home" so PLEASE check it out … Armyward has a special place in my heart.**

**As always, leave me a review … they make my day!**


	37. Chapter 37

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; all things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**Rated M – you know the drill**

**Thanks to Twimom817 for being supportive and fixing all my mistakes and making this look so pretty! Love ya BB!**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Bella and Edward returned to Boston the day after Alice and Jasper's wedding. They promised their families they'd be back for Christmas, choosing to stay in Boston for Thanksgiving and save money on airfare.

As they settled into their first-class seats that Carlisle had upgraded for them, Edward took Bella's hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Everything okay, sweet girl?"

"Mmmhmm. I was just thinking how nice the wedding was."

"It was nice. It fit them perfectly."

"Alice and your mom did a wonderful job planning everything. I think Alice and Jazz are going to be really happy together."

Edward leaned over and kissed Bella's temple.

"They will be, baby."

Bella snuggled against Edward's bicep, wrapping her arms around it and kissing it softly.

Routine was easy to fall back into once Bella and Edward returned to Boston. Edward went back to teaching and Bella went back to her classes and immersed herself in research. The first draft of her paper was due after Thanksgiving, and it was important to her to have it done a little ahead of time so she could revise if something didn't work.

"Babe, you've been at it for hours. Take a break and pick up where you left off later."

"I need to get it right, and I'm having problems with this one passage," Bella whined.

"I know, that's why you should leave it for a while and clear your head. You know better, baby."

Bella laid her head down on the table as Edward came to stand behind her and massaged her shoulders gently.

"Come on, Bella. You need to get out of here for a while."

"It's snowing outside, Edward."

Edward chuckled.

"Are you going to let a little white stuff bother you?" Edward asked as he raised his eye brows.

"No," Bella grumbled. "But you have to buy me a coffee."

"Such a demanding date you are, Isabella. If a coffee is all it takes to make you happy I'll buy you two a day for the rest of your life."

Thirty minutes later, Bella found herself bundled up and walking through the city streets with Edward. People were bustling about doing their weekend shopping. Christmas was only a few weeks away and the sounds of the season rang out everywhere; in the store front displays, the music piped into the coffee shop, and the bell ringers for Salvation Army.

"I can't wait to go home for Christmas," Bella said softly as they walked arm in arm toward the coffee shop.

"Anxious to see everyone or anxious to go to the cabin?" Edward smiled.

"Both, although more so for the cabin. I didn't think writing my paper would be this hard. I don't think I've ever had this much trouble writing a paper before. I just don't get it."

"Bella …" Edward chided. "You're over thinking it. Let's just enjoy this afternoon without worries of papers and I'll take a look at it when we get home. Clear that beautiful head of yours and I'm sure it will be easier to work on later."

After they got their coffee, Edward talked Bella into seeing a movie. Since Bella acquiesced in seeing a movie, Edward let her choose which one they saw.

"This guy is way too pretty to be a vampire," Edward whispered.

"That's the point, Edward. He's not a normal vampire."

"How is it that these two have the same names as us, and they live in Spoons and we grew up in Forks?"

Bella giggled.

"I have no idea, but I'll take my warm, snuggly, happy, wonderful Edward over a cold, hard vampire Edward any day."

"Mmm … and I'll take my beautiful, sexy, snuggly fiancée over an awkward, clumsy Bella any day."

The weather had turned colder as they enjoyed their movie. As they walked home, they huddled together and made their way through the snow. When they arrived back at their loft, they couldn't wait to change into some warmer clothes and turn up the heat.

Bella put on her sweats and Edward's hoodie that she loved so much and returned to the main room where Edward was in the kitchen making tea. Bella joined him, pulling mugs down from the cabinet.

"Mmm… warm, snuggly Bella," Edward murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you like the movie?" Bella asked softly.

"Mmm … especially the part where they were sitting in her bed kissing," Edward breathed as he gently nipped at the skin behind her ear.

"Yeah?" Bella breathed.

"Mmmhmm …" Edward hummed against her skin.

"Do you want to take me to your bed and kiss me?" Bella whispered.

"I want to do more to you than just kiss you, beautiful girl," Edward murmured, his lips never leaving her skin.

He picked her up and swiftly carried her into their bedroom, gently laying her on their large bed. Edward slowly peeled his oversize sweatshirt off her small body and smiled when he realized she was bare underneath. He removed his own shirt and sweatpants.

"Mmm … no boxers, baby?" Bella asked with a smile.

"No," Edward growled as he gripped the waistband of Bella's sweats and pulled them from her body leaving her in just a pair of cotton boy shorts.

"Fuck, baby. I love you in satin and lace, but you look so sexy in plain ole' cotton."

Bella giggled and sat up to kiss him.

Pulling his bottom lip between hers she kissed him with sweet tenderness and unadulterated need. Edward returned her kiss just as fervently, taking her top lip in his. He ran his hands along her sides before dipping his fingers in the waistband of her boy shorts and tugging them down. Briefly breaking their kiss, he pulled them from her body and tossed them over the side of the bed. Ghosting his fingers along her sides he cupped her sex and ran his fingers through her lower lips.

"You're so wet, baby."

Edward peppered kisses down her torso and smiled against her stomach before circling her navel with his tongue. Bella squirmed beneath him.

"Edward …" Bella breathed.

He ran his hands up her body until his hands found the rise of her breasts and he cupped them in his hands, and massaged them gently before teasing her nipples with his long fingers. As he fondled her breasts he kissed his way down to her apex, and sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Yess …" Bella hissed.

Releasing one breast Edward reached down and circled her clit with his thumb as he thrust his tongue into her, savoring the essence of her and driving her mad with his ministrations.

"Fuck! Edward …"

Dragging his hand down her body, he slowly pushed a finger into her rear entrance as he continued to work her clit with his other hand, his tongue never leaving her.

"Oh! Jesus, Edward. So fucking good."

He continued to work her over with his fingers as she writhed beneath him. Her own hands moved to her breasts and Edward watched as she cupped them and pinched her nipples with her fingers. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, curling them inside her as he worked them in and out. He pulled her clit into his mouth once again and teased it as he felt her tense around his fingers and she clamped down hard. Her back arched as she fell over the edge and rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Edward pulled out his fingers and licked them clean before crawling up her body. He rested his engorged cock against her apex and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked gently before releasing it and lavishing his attention on the other one. Bella's chest heaved as he did so, and he was careful not to put any weight on her, but he knew she'd welcome the warmth of his skin around her. Carefully, Edward kissed his way up to her mouth as she attempted to catch her breath. He kissed the corner of her mouth before whispering huskily.

"Bella … you are so fucking sexy when you touch yourself, and I love to watch you when you come, you are so beautiful."

"Edward …" Bella panted. "I need you."

"Then come get me, baby," Edward whispered as he rolled them and pulled her knees up to his hips so she was straddling him.

Bella aligned him with her entrance and sank down over him, a shiver running up her spine as she did so, but she was far from cold.

"Oh, Edward …" Bella sighed as she leaned down to kiss him.

He ghosted his hands over her hips and the small of her back before gliding them up and tangling them in her hair.

"Oh, my Bella," Edward said reverently as he held her to him. "I love you."

"Love you too," Bella said before moving her hips against him, lifting off of him before sliding back down, her pelvis meeting his hips.

She moved with a gentle rhythm, her lips moving against his with the same gentle motion as her hips. When they first entered the bedroom, Bella wanted hard and fast, but as soon as she slipped him inside her, she realized she wasn't in a hurry. She knew if she kept up the way she was, she could make Edward quake beneath her, and since he'd already had the pleasure of watching her, she decided it was her turn to watch him. She leaned over him and softly whispered in his ear.

"You feel so good, Edward. I want to feel you come inside me."

"Oh fuck, Bella," Edward breathed. "I want you to come with me, I want you to come all over my cock."

"Make me." Bella smiled against his skin.

Edward grasped her hips with his hands and held her against him as he thrust into her. All it took was once as he felt her muscles clamp down on his as he spilled his seed spectacularly into her. He once again slid his hands up her back and held her to him, whispering over and over again how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

Bella laid on Edward's chest for a long time after their love making. They were both perfectly content lying together, still intimately connected.

"Feel better?" Edward whispered as he kissed her shoulder.

"Mmmhmm. You?"

"I didn't feel bad, but now I feel great," Edward chuckled.

"I'm so comfy but I really need to move."

Edward helped Bella up and off of him, just to watch her scamper into the bathroom.

Sometime later, Edward sat with Bella at their dining room table as she worked on her thesis draft. The time away from it that afternoon and the distraction of Edward afterward was just what she needed to refocus on it again. Edward graded papers as she typed, although she'd find herself stopping every now and then to cast a glance at him or ask him something. Later that evening, after she'd made them a snack and he had long finished marking papers, she was finally satisfied with the first draft of her paper, and quickly emailed it to her advisor. Falling onto the sofa beside him, she sighed in relief and snuggled into his waiting embrace.

A few days later, Edward and Bella sat in the airport terminal waiting for their flight to be called. It had been severely delayed as they sat and waited in Chicago. Edward had called Emmett to let him know they'd be late getting in and then called his Dad to let them know. While Edward was on the phone with Emmett and Carlisle, Bella called Renee and they chatted for a while about the delay and other things that they wanted to do while she and Edward were home.

"Bella, honey, I know you and Edward love to go to the cabin, but I just wish that one year you'd stay home for New Year's."

"Mom, we've always gone to the cabin. Even you and Dad used to go and then you just sort of … stopped."

"I know, honey. It's just that New Year's Eve has special meaning to your Dad and me, and while we did spend it with everyone for a few years it's nice to celebrate it at home."

Just as Bella was about to speak again, they announced her flight was to begin boarding.

"Mom, I gotta go, they've finally called our flight. We'll talk about this when Edward and I get home, okay?"

"All right, honey. Have a safe flight. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

Bella disconnected the call and turned toward Edward who was gathering up their carry-ons.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I guess. My mom doesn't want us to go to the cabin for New Year's, which is odd. She's never asked us to stay home before, so I don't know why she wants us to now."

"I'm sure she's got her reasons, baby. But if she really wants us to stay, we will, and we can go New Year's Day to the cabin and stay until we have to go home to Boston."

They settled into their first class seats and began the last leg of their journey home. Emmett eagerly awaited them in baggage claim and greeted them excitedly as he embraced his sister and best friend.

As the two men were loading their luggage into the Hummer, Emmett seized the chance to talk to Edward if only for a few moments.

"How's Boston treating ya, Eddie?"

"It's good," Edward chuckled. "Better than good, actually. I mean work is good, but Bella … she makes all the difference. She's home to me man, ya know?"

Emmett chuckled and smacked Edward on the shoulder.

"Yeah, man. I do know." Emmett smiled. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing great. I was worried at first that I'd be a distraction, but she's so focused. She kicks ass and takes names later if she even bothers," Edward chuckled.

"That's Baby Bell for ya. I'm glad you guys are doing so well. I was worried there for a bit that Rosie's proposal rattled the two of you. I didn't want that for either of you, and I'm so sorry."

"It's all good, Em. How's Rose doing?" Edward asked as they climbed into the truck.

"She's doing really well. She goes to the doctor once a month and since August she's been given a clean bill of health every time, so I can't ask for anything more than that. We've decided that once she's been cancer free for a year, we'll begin looking for a surrogate again."

"That's great Em. I'm glad that she's recovering and things are starting to look up for you guys again," Bella said quietly.

"Me too, Baby Bell. Me too. Hey, I don't mean to upset you guys, but I think Rosie wants to try and apologize to you guys while you're home for the holidays. Sure she's said she was sorry, but she wants to really apologize. She wasn't up to it over the summer with chemo and everything and then you were only home for a couple days for Alice's wedding. I just think that she wants to start the new year fresh, ya know?"

"It's okay Em, it's been a long time coming, I think. It was understandable that she didn't say anything last summer and at Ali's wedding. But I really think she owes Edward an apology more than she owes one to me."

That night, Rosalie made them a delicious dinner and it wasn't until dessert that she actually spoke.

"Bella … Edward, I owe you both an apology. Bella, I asked you to be our surrogate out of pure unadulterated fear. It was extremely selfish of me and it's something that I greatly regret. You've been nothing short of wonderful to me since I've met you and you've welcomed me into your family with open arms and I abused that, for that I am truly, truly sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to truly forgive me.

"Edward … I've been a terrible friend to you. In asking Bella to be our surrogate, I completely sideswiped your feelings and tried to take something away from you that I had absolutely no right to take away. A real friend wouldn't have done that, but would have tried to protect that and I didn't. I'm sorry that I was too selfish to see that when I asked, and I really hope that you'll forgive me."

"Oh Rose," Bella said, getting up and going over to hug her. "I've already forgiven you. I know you weren't rational when you asked. If it was a couple years down the road, I probably would have given it more consideration, but I can't take that first away from Edward."

"I know, Bell. God, I'm so sorry."

When they finished eating, Edward and Emmett cleared the table and Bella went to help with the dishes, leaving Edward to talk to Rose.

Rose was standing in front of the big window that overlooked their backyard, watching the rain fall, and Edward approached her quietly.

"Rose?"

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"I know you are, Rose. Thank you for apologizing. I understand why you asked, and I'm not angry anymore. I was at first because it meant taking something away from me that only Bella had to give. I was angry at you for stressing her out and causing her pain that I couldn't protect her from. I love her, Rose. More than anything in this world and I know it's selfish of me, but I want every part of her that she'll give me."

"I know. Thank you, Edward. Your forgiveness is more than I deserve, but I'm thankful for it. I'm also glad that you and Bella have each other. What you have together is so special and no one, not even family has the right to take that away from you."

"Thanks Rose."

Edward opened his arms and pulled Rose in for a hug.

Bella and Emmett stood just beyond the doorway watching the exchange with tears in their eyes. Not wanting to linger longer, they left Rose and Edward to mend their friendship.

"I'm going up to bed, Em. Tell Edward I was just too tired to wait."

"Night Baby Bell. Get some rest; we're leaving sort of early in the morning."

Bella nodded and ascended the stairs. About an hour later, Edward joined Bella in bed, after he and Rosalie had talked a little more and smoothed out their frayed friendship. He wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her close to his chest.

"I love you, sweet girl."

"Mmm … love you too, Edward," Bella murmured.

"Sorry I didn't come up with you, but I needed that time with Rose, so thank you."

"Mmm … you're welcome. Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You can have every part of me."

Edward pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her tenderly.

"Thank you, baby."

The next morning, Edward and Bella were both up, showered and dressed early. When Bella came down the stairs to make coffee, Emmett was sitting at the breakfast bar with his head in his hands.

"Em? Everything okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Rosie was just a bit … emotional after her talk with Eddie last night and we were up kinda late."

Bella nodded, knowing that Edward was a little emotional as well, because he clung to her like he needed her to breathe.

After a light breakfast had been eaten and several cups of coffee had been drunk, they loaded up Emmett's truck and headed to Forks.

"Hey Em … has Mom mentioned anything to you guys about staying home for New Year's?"

"No … why?"

"Because she nearly begged me yesterday to stay home for New Year's … I just wondered if she said anything to you about it."

"No, Baby Bell, she didn't. Maybe she just wants you to stay home because you're getting married next year and things will be different."

"Things won't be that different, Em. It won't be much different than it is now. Edward and I have been together for so long that he's practically family anyway."

"Bella …" Edward chided. "The difference is that next year you'll be my wife and not just their daughter or Emmett's sister anymore. They'll really have to share you with another family."

"But they already do that now."

"Baby, I'm sure your mom will tell you why when you get home, so try not to let it upset you. I promise, one way or another we will go to the cabin, just you and me."

"Can't get enough of each other in Boston, so you have to come home and go to the cabin too eh?" Emmett chuckled.

"Em, you know the cabin is different. It has special meaning and always will."

"I know, Bell. I'm just teasing ya."

That evening, they had a relaxed dinner with Renee and Charlie. While Bella and Rosalie helped Renee with dinner, Edward borrowed Bella's car and went over to see his parents for a while before coming back to join everyone for dinner. He also took all of his and Bella's luggage up to his room since they were staying with his parents during their visit.

After they returned from dinner, Bella visited with Esme and Carlisle for a bit before following Edward up the stairs to bed.

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Baby … it's the middle of December; the beach is freezing this time of year."

"I know, but I want to go. We can take blankets and sit up on the rock. Please?"

Edward kissed her softly and sweetly.

"You know I'd never tell you no, sweet girl."

"Thank you."

The next day, they did load up a ton of blankets and head to La Push. The sun was peeking through thin clouds and thankfully it was dry. It was still very chilly outside and they were both thankful for all the blankets they'd brought. After they'd smoothed out a blanket on their favorite rock, Bella carefully climbed up and situated herself while Edward joined her. Edward wrapped the largest blanket around his shoulders and pulled Bella to his chest. She laid her head back against him and closed her eyes.

"Happy, baby?"

"Mmmhmm. It's so peaceful and relaxing here. Next to your voice, the ocean is my favorite sound."

"I just wish it wasn't so damn cold, I'd take you to our little alcove and have my wicked way with you."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm … but I'm quite content sitting here with you for now."

"Good, because I'm not ready to leave yet. Are we going to the Winter Festival tonight with Ali and Jazz?"

"I think so. Do you not want to go?"

"I do, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to or not."

"I'm happy to do whatever you want, baby. Ali said they have an ice rink this year … what are the chances I could get you to skate with me?"

"Pretty good as long as you don't let me fall down and break my neck," Bella giggled.

Edward nuzzled into her neck and kissed her softly.

"I'd never let you fall, Bella."

Later that evening, dressed in her warm down coat and donning her cobalt blue hat, scarf and gloves, Bella twirled around the ice rink on Edward's arm.

"Edward Cullen?"

Edward turned to see who was speaking to him.

"Yes?"

"It's Lisa Forbes … err, Porter. We went to high school together."

"Oh yeah! How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm really good."

Edward stood and chatted for a few minutes, re-introducing Bella and filling Lisa in on where he'd spent the past seven years.

"Congratulations on your engagement. I always wondered if you and Bella would end up together. Your eyes never left her senior year."

Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, we've been together since January 2001."

"Wow. You guys are lucky. I got married in 2002 had two kids and was divorced by 2004. I just got married again about six months ago," Lisa said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lisa."

"Not all of us are lucky enough to meet our soul mate in high school. Are your friends still together?"

Edward nodded.

"Emmett and Rosalie got married almost three years ago, he plays for the Mariners now and she's an engineer and works with Jasper who is an architect and they own their own firm together. Jasper married my sister, Alice a couple months ago."

"Everyone got their happy ever after. That's great," Lisa said dryly. "Well it was nice seeing you, Edward and nice meeting you again, Bella."

Lisa turned and walked away, gathering up her kids as she left.

"Wow … she's not bitter much or anything," Bella giggled.

"She's right though … not everyone can meet their soul mate when they're three years old and then start dating them in high school. I feel bad for her, she was really sweet in high school and now for her to have so much bitterness in her heart, it's really sad," Edward said softly.

"I'm so thankful I have you, Edward," Bella said as she kissed his cold cheek.

"And I you, beautiful girl," Edward said, wrapping his arms around her. "Now come on, let's go get you a pumpkin spice latte and catch up with everyone else."

Bella woke up the next morning feeling like she'd been hit by a Mack truck. There wasn't a part of her body that didn't ache, and she barely made it into the bathroom to expel the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Edward woke up and heard her retching and immediately made his way toward the bathroom.

"Bella?"

She groaned at the thought that she'd woken him up.

"Bella?" Edward asked again as he slowly opened the door. "Are you alright?"

Bella was sitting on the floor, her arms laying on the toilet bowl and her cheek against the cool porcelain.

"Oh, baby …" Edward said as he reached into the linen cabinet for a clean cloth.

He felt her forehead before wetting the cloth and pressing it against her flushed skin.

"Jesus, Bella … you're burning up."

Just as he was about to pick her up off the floor she raised up and hung her head as she retched again into the toilet. Edward pulled her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly. When Bella finally slumped back down to the floor, he gingerly picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He grabbed a trashcan to put next to the bed just in case she was sick again, and laid the cool cloth on her forehead.

"Baby, I'm just gonna go get my Dad, okay? I'll be right back."

Edward quickly made his way downstairs where he could hear his parents moving around.

"Dad, I need you upstairs. Bella's sick – she's burning up."

"Let me get my bag, son and I'll be right up. Go …"

Esme jumped into action as well, pulling a few extra towels from the basket in the laundry room and following Edward up the stairs. He sat beside Bella on the bed as Esme gently lifted the cloth off her forehead. Where it had once been damp, it was now dry.

"Oh sweetie, you really are burning up. You poor, little thing. Carlisle will be up soon; hopefully he can give you something to help with the nausea."

A few moments later, Carlisle entered the room with his bag. Edward and Esme immediately moved out of his way, giving him room to look at Bella.

"Bella … sweetheart, I have to ask. Is there any way you could be pregnant?"

"Jesus, Dad. She just had her period. I don't think she's pregnant."

"Edward, we have to rule out every possibility. If she was pregnant and we treated her as if she wasn't it could do harm to the fetus and you wouldn't want that would you?"

Edward shook his head no, and Carlisle looked to Bella once again.

"Are you still taking your birth control, Bella?"

Bella nodded weakly.

"You haven't missed a day?"

"No …" Bella squeaked out.

"You didn't eat anything out of the ordinary that may have made you sick?"

"We both had the same pizza last night, Dad. The only other thing she had was a latte."

"Hmm …" Carlisle hummed as he proceeded to examine Bella. "I think it's definitely the flu. If it was food poisoning you would have gotten it too, Son."

Edward nodded.

"So for now, just keep her warm and I'll get her some ipecac to help with the nausea, but I can't guarantee it will help if she can't keep it down."

Bella's teeth had begun to chatter while Edward and Carlisle talked. Esme busied herself gathering extra blankets.

"After she rests for a while, we'll see if she can keep down a bit of tea," Esme said softly as she helped arrange the pillows to make Bella more comfortable.

"Edward, son, you need to be careful because you've been exposed. Make sure you take some of that Airborne. It won't keep you from getting it, but it will help your immune system."

"I should be good, Dad. I got a flu shot at the beginning of the school year. I asked Bella to go in and get one, but she hasn't had time yet."

Carlisle chuckled.

"I would almost bet that she'll make time after this little episode."

For the next few days, Bella stayed in bed. She was still sick to her stomach but she could keep down things like soup. It was when they combined foods like crackers and toast that it came back up. Just to be on the safe side, Carlisle did draw blood to confirm that Bella wasn't pregnant.

"Don't you dare tell her that's what it's for, Dad."

"Edward …" Carlisle chided.

"No, Dad. You're not planting that seed again in her head that it was a possibility just for her to be disappointed when it comes back negative."

"It's just precautionary, Edward."

"I know that and you know that, but Bella doesn't know that. She's so sick that she doesn't understand what's going on around her right now. I don't want to add that stress to her when she already feels like complete shit."

"All right, Son. Take it easy."

By Christmas Eve, Bella was feeling marginally better. She still wasn't eating more than soup, but Renee and Esme had fun trying new recipes that they thought Bella would like. Esme even decided to serve soup and sandwiches for dinner that evening, thinking it would be something different. Emmett of course, was happy to hear that Esme had made a hearty chili and a large pan of cornbread complete with homemade honey butter. She had also made chicken noodle soup with homemade noodles, and a large pot of minestrone soup. Bella opted for the minestrone soup, thinking it would be the least rich and lightest thing for her still queasy stomach.

Edward sat down next to Bella at the dinner table and took her hand under the table.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just not sure if I can eat all of this, but it looks and smells so good."

"Only eat what you can, don't force yourself to eat it Bella. If you're hungry again later, we'll heat some more up for you. It's not a big deal."

Bella nodded and asked Edward if he could get her some ginger ale. The rest of the evening was spent sitting on a cushion on the floor by the fireplace as their families chatted and reminisced about years past. Edward was wrapped around Bella as she leaned back on his chest. He watched as her eyes grew heavy and he kissed her temple softly.

"Come on, sweet girl. Let's get you to bed."

Christmas morning, Edward woke up alone in bed. The bathroom was empty and Bella's slippers were gone from her side of the bed. He pulled on a sweatshirt and went off in search of Bella. He found her curled up on the corner of the sofa. She had a throw blanket pulled up over her and she was staring out the front window.

"Hey …" Edward said kneeling in front of her.

"Hey … I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, but I woke up and you weren't there. It worried me a little bit. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel okay, but my back was hurting lying down."

"Would a massage help?"

"Probably, but it feels okay now, babe."

Edward started to get up just as Esme and Carlisle entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Esme smiled as she handed Bella a cup of tea.

Just as Edward and Bella were returning the sentiment, Alice and Jasper walked through the front door.

"Good Morning! Merry Christmas!" Alice chirped.

As they all got situated, Alice began to hand out gifts.

"I want you all to open the gifts from Jasper and I first."

Paper was pulled away from boxes and tissue paper was crinkled and there was a collective gasp.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"Jasper and I are going to have a baby!" Alice squealed.

Bella cried tears of pure joy as she looked at the t-shirt in her lap that read 'Best. Auntie. Ever.' Edward had gotten a shirt that read 'Best. Uncle. Ever.' And Carlisle and Esme's read Best Grandma and Grandpa ever.

Esme joined Bella in crying tears of joy.

"I'm going to be a Grandma!" Esme said as she hugged Alice and lovingly rubbed her belly.

"I'm so happy for you Ali Cat," Edward said as he shook Jasper's hand and then pulled his sister out of his mom's embrace.

Carlisle hugged Jasper before making his way toward Alice who was still standing in Edward's arms.

"I love you, Princess, and I can't wait to meet this little one," Carlisle said with a smile.

Alice turned to Bella who hadn't moved from her spot on the sofa.

"Bella?"

"I'm so happy for you and Jazz. I want to hug you but I don't want to get you sick."

Edward returned to Bella's side and pulled her carefully into his embrace. She screeched in pain as he did so.

Carlisle was at her side within a few moments.

"Bella?"

"I woke up this morning and my back hurt really bad, so I came down here and it felt better when I was all curled up, because it felt like it took some of the pressure off, now it just hurts again really, really bad."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Edward said worriedly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Let's see if we can get her up without further hurting her back, shall we?" Carlisle asked.

Once they had Bella standing, Carlisle briefly looked at her back and decided that she had probably just pinched a nerve and gave her an anti-inflammatory and a mild pain killer.

When all the gifts had been opened, Edward helped Bella up the stairs and she laid down with a heating pad on her back to try and alleviate the rest of the pain she was having. Renee and Charlie came over later that afternoon with Emmett and Rosalie and Renee immediately went upstairs to see Bella and how she was feeling.

"I'm okay, mom. My back hurts is all."

"Bella … I'm your mom, of course I worry about you. I want you to be well, sweetheart. It seems like you've been sick since you got here."

"It feels that way," Bella moaned as she tried to sit up.

"Baby, be careful!" Edward chided as he walked into the room with a cup of tea for Bella.

"I'm so tired of this!" Bella said exasperatedly.

"Sweetie, you need to rest. I know you're tired of being sick and I'm sure you're tired from your classes, but you need to slow down and rest so you don't run yourself ragged. It's not healthy."

Renee kissed Bella's forehead and left her to rest.

"She's right you know, sweet girl," Edward said softly as he crawled up on to the bed next to her, being careful not to jostle her.

"I know. I need to be better so I can continue planning the wedding, and I hate that you worry over me."

"Bella … I love you, of course I'm going to worry about you, even when you're not sick I worry about you. But for now, I'll settle with you feeling better so I can take you to the cabin and we can really relax for a few days."

"Do you know how good that sounds? No flu, no back pain, no paper to write, no research, just you and me at the cabin. That's like heaven."

Edward chuckled.

"You know my parents had a hot tub installed out on the deck right?"

"They did?"

Edward nodded.

"Your mom didn't say anything about it."

"She probably didn't feel like it was a big deal, so she didn't think about it."

Renee did speak with Rosalie and Emmett about staying home for New Year's Eve. Renee made a big dinner and invited all of the Cullen's to join them. Bella was feeling much better but still wasn't exactly one hundred percent. Carlisle's mind was set at ease when the blood-pregnancy test he'd run on Bella had come back negative. Edward gave him the 'we told you so' speech, but Carlisle reiterated they'd rather be safe than sorry.

Shortly after the midnight toast had been raised and the ball had dropped in Times Square, Edward kissed Bella softly and murmured 'Happy New Year'. They climbed into Bella's Jetta and returned to the Cullen's to get some sleep in preparation for their trek to Leavenworth the next morning.

When they'd put away all the groceries, they snuggled up on the sofa together and watched as the snow lightly fell outside.

"So … your Dad was really worried that I was pregnant huh?" Bella asked quietly.

"I don't think he was worried, he just wanted to make sure that if you were he didn't give you medication that would have adverse effects."

"How would you have felt if I were pregnant?"

"Oh God, Bella. That's something I really want with you, but I'm okay with waiting until you're finished with school and we get settled."

"What if we got pregnant before then, by accident?"

"I'll be ecstatic no matter when we get pregnant, Bella. I would prefer if we were married first, but if you came to me a month from now and told me you were pregnant, we'd adjust. As long as we're together I don't care what happens.

"Why are you so worried, baby?"

"Because, I wouldn't want to upset you if it did happen. You know Ali and Jazz weren't trying … she was on birth control."

"We use birth control and condoms, baby. I think we are as preventative as we can be. But if it happens, it happens."

"Edward …" Bella chided. "We don't always use condoms."

"I hate them …" Edward whined. "Besides, sometimes I like to feel you with nothing between us."

Bella blushed as Edward swept his lips softly across hers.

"I like that too," Bella whispered shyly.

"Bella … are we ever going to get past some of this shyness you still have? We've been together eight years almost … had nearly all of our firsts together. I'm no more experienced than you are."

Bella nodded.

"Edward? Does it bother you that I wasn't your first kiss?"

Edward looked at Bella seriously and took her face in his hands.

"Bella …. It bothers me a bit, but it shouldn't. Because when I was ready for my first kiss you were nowhere ready for yours, and by the time you had yours, I was already past that point even if I only wanted to kiss you."

"Edward … you _were_ my first kiss. I remember it like it was yesterday. You were just getting ready to leave for your Juilliard audition, and I thought you'd been more than patient waiting for me to take things at my own pace. I didn't want you to leave without kissing you, because I knew that you'd know how much I cared if I did. I wanted to tell you that I loved you then, but I was so scared."

Edward wore a shocked expression on his face.

"I was your first kiss?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"But what about that guy you went to homecoming with your freshman year?"

Bella giggled.

"Brian? I never kissed him, Edward. What in the world made you think that I did?"

"Alice. I know she kissed her date that night, so I assumed that you kissed your date as well."

Bella shook her head.

"I didn't Edward. I really didn't like him enough to kiss him. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I cared a great deal about and it was, and it was perfect."

Edward thought back to the first kiss they shared and it was perfect in his memories as well.

"Mmm … that it was, sweet girl," Edward agreed, humming against her skin. "You're perfect."

"Edward …" Bella chided. "I'm far from perfect."

"Don't argue with me, baby. You won't win, because you're perfect to me."

Bella cupped his face in her hands, gazing into his eyes before kissing him sweetly. Edward returned her kiss, sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip softly and gently nipped at it.

"Mmm …" Bella moaned in appreciation.

"Mmmhmm …" Edward hummed in agreement. "Let's continue this conversation in the bedroom, shall we?"

Bella giggled as Edward scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. The room was lit only by the fire glowing warm in the fireplace. He laid her gently in the center of the large bed and crawled up to lay next to her, kissing her arm as he went. Bella giggled again and scrambled to get under the warm covers of the bed, and Edward watched for a moment in amusement before he joined her.

She crawled on top of him once he was under the blankets and ran her hands up under the thermal shirt he was wearing, her fingers caressing every dip and valley of his muscular chest. Her fingers grazed across his nipples – something she knew drove him crazy.

"Bella …" Edward said, placing his hands on top of hers to halt her teasing.

"So sensitive …" Bella whispered.

"Mmmhmm …"

Bella moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up before leaning down and flattening her tongue against his nipple and gentle nipping it.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward breathed.

"Am I driving you crazy?" Bella asked, knowing full well that she was.

Edward's erection was right at her apex and she could feel all of him through the thin fabric of their pajama bottoms.

"Uh huh …" Edward murmured.

She ground herself against him as she placed hot, open mouth kisses against his chest.

"Arrrgh …" Edward growled as he quickly grasped her hips and flipped them so Bella was on her back and he was hovering over her.

He supported himself with one arm as he made short work of pulling off his impeding pajama bottoms and shirt before kneeling between Bella's legs and pulling off her pajama bottoms as well. Edward pulled Bella up into his lap, his cock right against her hot center, as he lifted her sweatshirt over her head. Immediately, he pulled her beautiful, full breast into his mouth as he massaged the other firmly. He carefully laid her down again, and no sooner had her back hit the sheets than he was impaling himself inside of her.

"Ohhhh, Edward!" Bella moaned.

Edward smiled against her skin, but continued to suckle on her breast, kneading and caressing as he did so.

Slowly, he worked his cock in and out of her wet heat, each time firmly hitting the spot he knew would make her scream his name.

"Ahhh …" Bella moaned. "So good."

He released her breast with a pop and left a trail of open mouth kisses across to the other one, which he promptly paid the same attention to.

"Ohhhh, Edward … I'm gonna … I'm gonna… come," Bella whimpered.

"That's my girl …" Edward crooned as he stopped his movements, allowing her to ride the high of her orgasm for just a moment before slamming back into her, only to build her back up again and find another release together.

"Uhhhh …. Edward. Harder."

"Yeah?" Edward asked.

"Yesss …" Bella hissed.

He reared up and pulled her legs up over his shoulders and began to forcefully thrust into her before pulling out only to slam into her again. The new position allowed him to go so much deeper as Bella cried out.

"Edwaaaard!"

"I'm almost there baby, stay with me," Edward gritted out.

"Your cock feels so good, Edward. I want you to come and come haaard."

"Fuck, Bella … hearing that come from your pretty little mouth …" Edward breathed, as he thrust more forcefully and roared his release as he spilled himself into Bella, her muscles clenching against his cock – milking him of everything he had to give her.

"Fuuuuuck!"

Chest heaving, Edward gently lowered Bella's legs to the bed before pulling out of her and falling down on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward.

They were quiet for a few minutes, regaining their composure before Edward spoke.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?

Bella giggled.

"No, Edward. My handsome, sexy man. You most certainly did not hurt me," Bella said softly as she cupped his face in her hands. "You fucked the shit out of me, and I loved every minute of it."

Surprised at her choice of words, Edward chuckled. It took a few minutes for the gravity of what Bella had just said to hit him. He pulled her tighter to his chest and began to murmur against her skin.

"Oh God, Bella. I'm so sorry. I never ever want to merely fuck you. That would be demeaning you and I don't ever want to do that. I love you so much. I just want you to feel how much I love and cherish you, always. I adore you and I don't want to hurt you, and I'm so, so sorry, baby."

Bella untangled her arms from his iron clad grasp on her and wound them around his shoulders holding him to her.

"Shhh … Edward. It's okay. Please don't think that for one moment I felt demeaned and unloved, because that is the furthest thing from the truth. I told you I loved every minute of what we just did. I wasn't lying," Bella said, nuzzling her nose against his in an attempt to get him to look at her. "Look at me, Edward. Please don't over think it because that … that was incredible."

"Baby … I …."

"Shhh …" Bella cooed. "It's all right, I promise. I wouldn't want it that way every time, but you already know that. I feel so selfish because I want you all the time, I can't help but love it when you make love to me slow and sweet. You've made me insatiable, and I've learned that I like it a little rough, but I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea of riding crops and floggers."

Edward eyes grew wide at the thought of riding crops and floggers and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Ahh … there's the handsome man I love." Bella smiled.

"You've thought about riding crops and floggers?" Edward asked incredulously.

Bella giggled.

"Not really. Not beyond my successful attempt to make you look at me and smile. They frighten me so I'd really rather not think about them."

"Good, because we are so not about the use of toys to make each other feel good," Edward sighed.

"Come take a bath with me, please?"

Edward threw a few more logs onto the fire before following Bella into the bathroom. She'd already turned on the tap and the bathtub began to fill up. She eased herself into the hot water and allowed Edward to crawl in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid back against his chest. Edward began to hum her lullaby to her as he caressed her breasts and made his way down to her apex, teasing her clit and pushing two fingers into her.

"Ahh … Edward. I want you."

"Bella … just enjoy this. As badly as I want to bury myself inside you, it's kind of impossible for me to put a condom on unless we get out and I'm not ready for that yet."

"I don't care about the condom, Edward."

"Bella … you're just getting over the flu and you're still taking muscle relaxers and pain meds for your back. Your birth control is compromised enough as it is. Baby, as much as I love coming inside you and I love the thought of possibly impregnating you, I was serious when I said I wanted to marry you first. If it happens without our knowledge, it happens, but if I can control it, I will."

Bella sighed and Edward kissed her temple, soothing rubbing her arms with his hands.

"Sometimes I regret insisting on a fall wedding," Bella murmured.

**A/N: Soo … does Bella want a baby or is she frustrated? She's come a long way in setting her own pace. ; )**

**I mentioned in my last update that Twimom817 and I would be posting our o/s "Finally Home" which we have … it also won 1****st**** place Public Vote in the Pick Your Pic contest. PLEASE check it out … Armyward holds a special place in my heart. = ) Also … the banner we won in the contest is on our blog and it is GORGEOUS! www . twotwimoms . blogspot . com**

**ALSO… a couple more things. I have donated a collaboration with Hitchy to Fandom4Texas titled "Three Strikes" it's fun, sassy Bella and cocky, handsome Edward at their sporty best. For $5 you can get the entire compilation and it helps a state that has been absolutely ravaged with fire. **

**As you know, since Breaking Dawn is coming out on November 18****th****, it's time for FandomGivesBack and my writing partner in crime Twimom817 and I are donating a o/s called The Terminal. Again for just $5 you can get the entire compilation and the proceeds will benefit Alex's Lemonade Stand, in continuing the fight to find a cure for childhood cancer.**

**I know times are tight and the holidays are right around the corner, but **_**please**_** consider donating to one or both of these charities. (Save your receipt it's a tax write off!)**

**Ya'll have quieted down since the turmoil a couple chapters ago… I'd love to hear from 'ya so please leave me a review! =)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Everything Twilight belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer; everything Perfect Game belongs to me.**

**Thank you Twimom817 for being a great friend and beta. Love you bb!**

**This is rated M – you know the drill.**

**To those of you who celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving**

**Today marks the one year anniversary since I started posting Perfect Game. Thank y'all for sticking with me, for your encouragement and lovely reviews.**

**Please see A/N at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

* * *

_Previously …_

"_Sometimes I regret insisting on a fall wedding," Bella murmured._

"What?"

"You heard me. Sometimes I just regret it being nearly a year away."

"Why, baby?"

"Because, I just want to be married to you, Edward. I don't want to worry about things like birth control. I don't feel like I'm quite ready for us to have a baby of our own yet, but I don't want to have to be constantly vigilant about it. Does that make sense?"

"So you're saying you want to have unprotected sex and you don't want to have to worry about the repercussions?"

"Aren't you tired of worrying about it all the time?"

"Baby … I do it to take care of you. I hate wearing condoms, but they're necessary. Birth control is only ninety-nine percent effective. Taking birth control makes your periods easier on you, so it's necessary. Every time we go without a condom, I worry what the next month will bring. I agree that I don't want to have to worry about it all the time, but the next several months will go by quickly, and once we're married, if you don't want to worry about it, we won't, okay?"

Bella turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest again, nodding against it.

"Sorry I got so serious on you."

"That's okay, baby. It's a conversation that we would have had eventually. You don't ever have to apologize for voicing how you feel, especially to me. I'd rather have you talk to me and let me in on what goes on in that beautiful head of yours, than keep it bottled up."

"Thank you, Edward," she said, kissing him softly.

"For what, love?"

"For being you and being so understanding."

"I appreciate that, baby, but you don't have to thank me."

"I don't want you to think that I take you for granted. I appreciate everything you do for us and for me. I don't think I tell you that enough."

"I know you don't, Bella. You may not tell me, but you show me."

Realizing that the water had long since run cold, Edward nudged Bella and encouraged her to get out of the bath. He didn't want her to get sick again, and he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up in bed with her after such a serious conversation.

After dressing in their pajamas, Edward added more logs to the fire and crawled into bed beside Bella. She yawned and curled up against him.

"Tired, sweet girl?"

"A little. I'm quite happy laying here like this with you."

"Do we not get enough quiet moments like this at home?"

"No. We usually have to go to work or go to class or study groups or whatever. Never enough time where we can just be and not worry about having to be somewhere."

"We don't have anywhere to be for the next couple days, baby."

"Mmm …" Bella hummed as Edward's heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

The following day, Bella sat in the living room of the cabin near the fireplace and she was furiously writing in a familiar spiral bound notebook she had pulled from her messenger bag.

"You're still working on that?" Edward asked her quietly.

Bella looked at Edward sheepishly and nodded. She had made a promise to him that she would take a little bit of time to write something for herself whenever she had a chance, and since the school year started she really hadn't been able to do it often unless it was late at night on the weekends. It gave her the peace she needed and a welcome break from working on her Master's.

"Eight years in the making. I promised you I would write whenever I had a chance, and this is something that means a lot to me. So I thought that I'd continue to work on it until our wedding day and it will end at the beginning of our forever."

Edward pulled her into his lap and kissed her sweetly. It truly would be the perfect ending, and his heart swelled with pride and irrevocable love for her.

Bella and Edward sat wrapped around one another out on the deck of the cabin early in the morning the day before their anniversary. They looked out at the fog that was settled on the lake and the snow covered trees as the sun fought to rise behind them.

"Do you remember that morning Edward?" Bella asked softly.

The truth was that Edward remembered that morning like it was yesterday. Sure, he had read it several times over from her recollections she had written in her notebook but he'd never forget the words they had said to each other that day, and that it truly was the beginning of _them._

"_Ever since the Saturday before Homecoming, I've been bothered by this. That evening after we got home from dress shopping, and Alice and I came down to get popcorn and I told you that I was going to the dance with Brian Davis; you had this like…look on your face. And not just your face, it was the look in your eyes that bothered me the most. I can't explain it, I've never seen that look before, and it bothered me, Edward. It still bothers me. You stormed out after that, and I couldn't help but think after seeing that look on your face that you were angry with me, only I didn't know what I did to deserve it. Maybe I shouldn't feel that way, but I do. And then you asked me to the bonfire and you asked where your sweatshirt was, and you told me that you were disappointed that I wasn't wearing it; well I just want to know why you felt that way? I don't understand. Edward, I like you, probably more than I should but that's how I feel, and sometimes you act a certain way toward me and it's confusing as hell when you act one way and then do a complete three sixty. I don't know what to think and I don't know what to do, and I hate feeling this way!" Bella said exhaustedly as she held her head in her hands trying to hide the tears that were beginning to stream down her face from Edward._

"_Bella," Edward pleaded. "Please don't hide from me, He said as he gently tried to pull her hands down from her face. "Look at me, please," He begged as he tried to wipe away her tears. _

"_You've been nothing but honest with me, so I'll be nothing but honest with you okay? That day that you and Alice came back from dress shopping was the first time that I heard you were going to Homecoming, and I was angry. I was angry because I didn't want you to go with Brian Davis. I wanted to take you. But I was too chicken shit to approach Emmett about it. And you seemed happy about your date; I didn't want to take that away from you. But the anger was never, never directed at you Bella. It was directed at me, I was mad at myself, and I'm sorry that you felt that way and apparently still feel that way. And maybe it's stupid, but I was disappointed that you didn't wear my sweatshirt to the bonfire because I remembered the day you wore it to practice. I had a huge shit eating grin on my face just because you had a shirt on that says 'Cullen' across the back. It made me feel like you were mine in some quantifiable way whether you wanted to be or not," Edward quietly admitted._

"_You wanted me to be yours?" Bella asked with a surprised look on her face._

"_Yes, Edward admitted again looking down at the boards of the deck._

"_And now?" Bella asked still surprised._

"_You. I think it's always been you Bella," Edward said softly._

Bella spoke, breaking Edward free from his memories.

"Still think it's always been me?" She asked quietly.

"No, beautiful girl, I _know_ it's always been you." He smiled her favorite smile and a gorgeous blush overtook her features.

Edward loved that he could still make her blush like that and hoped that he always would.

The next day, Edward and Bella celebrated their eighth anniversary. They also packed up their things and left the cabin. They were flying back to Boston the next day and Edward wanted to take Bella out to dinner that evening before they went to Alice and Jasper's where they'd spend their last night in Seattle before their flight.

They ate dinner at their favorite little restaurant in Leavenworth, the one that they always gravitated back to because of the romantic ambience. Bella would never forget Edward taking her in his arms as they danced in the park across the street.

Bella let her memories overtake her as she thought about Edward taking her to Wolman Rink in Central Park. They ice skated under the stars and he bought her hot cocoa that she drank as he carefully removed her skates. As they walked away from the rink it began to snow and Bella felt like she was in a movie. Bella thought about every time she'd go to New York to see Edward and how happy he was to see her, and how content she was just to be in his arms. Only one time had they really gone and done touristy stuff, the other times they were content just to be. Once in a while Edward would want to take her somewhere special, but it was rare. The last time Bella remembered doing anything of consequence in the city was the night that Edward proposed at Serendipity.

"Where are you, beautiful?" Edward asked softly. "You seem so far away."

"I'm here, Edward. I was just thinking about the first time that we came here and we danced in the park across the street beneath all those twinkle lights. I was also thinking about the time that you took me to that ice rink in Central Park and just as we were leaving it began to snow. Thanks to you there have been so many seemingly magical moments over the past eight years. So many beautiful moments that I'll never forget."

Edward sat a moment in reflection.

"I remember all those moments too, sweet girl. I'll never forget how you looked, so innocent, sweet and happy. You're still that same girl. Even after eight incredible years. I am the luckiest man in the world because you're agreed to marry me in eleven months. Do you have any idea how happy that makes me?"

"I think I have an idea," Bella giggled. "I love you so very much, Edward Anthony Cullen. Happy Anniversary, babe."

"Happy Anniversary, Isabella."

Once they were back in Boston, school started back in full swing. Bella's advisor had gotten back to her with revisions for her thesis and suggestions on other aspects for her to research. School also started back for Edward. It was a new semester with new students for him. He quickly realized that if he thought he liked teaching first semester, he loved the second semester. He had the chance to work with some very talented students, fine tuning their abilities, and he was enjoying the challenge.

When Bella wasn't working on homework and her thesis, she was working on planning their wedding. She'd involved Edward in the planning as much as possible, getting his opinion on everything from the flowers to the decorations and invitations. Everything they had chosen was elegant and simple. Esme acted as a liaison between them and the resort where the wedding was to be held. She kept in close touch with the wedding planner and Renee.

Bella also kept in close contact with Alice who was battling her way through the end of her first trimester of pregnancy. Morning sickness plagued her daily and she struggled to make it to work some days. Bella's heart went out to her, not fully understanding everything she was going through.

"Bella … I hope that I'm feeling better by Spring Break. You just have to come home so we can go dress shopping."

"Ali … I'd love nothing more than to do that, but I'm not sure it's possible. It may have to wait until school is out and even then, I'm planning on taking some classes over the summer so I don't have to take such a heavy load in the fall. With the wedding coming up, it might be better if I didn't have so many classes to worry about ya know?"

"Oh, Bella. Everything with the wedding is going to be fine. Between you and Renee and my mom, you guys have everything covered. We just need to find the perfect dress and you'll be set. Rose and I on the other hand, we don't have to worry about our dresses until later. I'm not going anywhere near a dressing room until I've lost my baby weight."

Bella laughed.

"Oh Ali … you'll be gorgeous baby weight or no baby weight. I hope that you're still taking pictures for me!"

"I am. Every month. Jasper thinks it's hilarious that you want pictures of the baby bump or lack thereof every month."

"I don't want to miss you being pregnant, Ali, and this is the only way I'm guaranteed not to."

It really did mean a lot to Bella that Alice kept her updated on her pregnancy through the monthly pictures she sent her. Bella had another reason why she was so interested. She was working on a special gift for Alice and Jasper that she wanted to give them at the baby shower. Alice had told her that they wanted to name the baby after Jasper's brother Joe who was killed in action five years prior.

Spring Break came and went. Edward convinced Bella to go with him to New York for a few days. Grandma Ginny still had the apartment there and everything was just as it was when Edward left. He hadn't realized that he'd forgotten to take the photographs that hung on the wall of his room. The ones that Aunt Liz had taken of him and Bella. The comforter on the bed remained the same. It was a beautiful slate blue.

Bella stood in the door way to the bedroom as Edward went around the apartment opening the blinds and turning on the heat. It was spring in New York, but there was still a chill in the air.

"Do you think Grandma Ginny would mind if we took that comforter home?" Bella asked softly as Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"No. She said we can have anything we want from my room here."

"Is there anything you want?"

"The photos on the wall. I completely forgot about them. I'd love to have them in our apartment."

Bella walked around the room, looking at the photos on the wall. She'd noticed them before but never looked at them closely.

"These are of us," she gasped.

"Yeah. Aunt Liz took them the very first time you came to New York."

"I've seen these photos tons of times, Edward. How did I never notice that they were of us until now? Why didn't you tell me? Aunt Liz probably hates me because I've never told her how beautiful they are."

Edward chuckled.

"She doesn't hate you, baby. She probably didn't even think about it. She did these for me. She thought that I should always have a piece of you with me. I didn't even give them a second thought when I packed up to leave for London and then forgot about them when I moved to Boston. I guess it's because I had all of you, that I didn't need these little pieces of you."

"They're beautiful. I've always liked them, but it amazes me that I've never realized until now they are of us."

While they were in New York, Edward made reservations and took Bella to dinner at Serendipity, and they sat at the same table they sat at when Edward proposed.

"Now this brings back memories." Bella giggled. "A very handsome man proposed to me last time I was here. He proposed at this very table as a matter of fact."

"Oh he did, did he?" Edward chuckled. "What was your answer?"

"Yes. Definitely, yes. There is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"I love you, Isabella," Edward said, choking up a bit.

Bella quickly rose from her seat on the opposite side of the table and went to Edward. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sat on his lap, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you too, Edward. Let's go home."

* * *

At the end of the school year, Bella and Edward made plans to return to Seattle. Alice insisted that Bella needed to go dress shopping and Rosalie and Esme had planned a baby shower for Alice. Jasper was instructed to keep Edward as far from the girls as he could, knowing that Edward would try and reel them in should Bella become upset or frustrated.

A few days after Bella and Edward arrived back in Seattle, Esme, Renee, Rosalie, Alice and Bella all went wedding dress shopping. Bella had an idea of what she wanted. She'd spent months pouring over bridal magazines trying to find a picture of something that she liked, but the best she could come up with was a combination of several dresses. When the bridal consultant at the first salon asked her what kind of dress she wanted, Bella wasn't quite sure how to reply.

"I want to feel like a princess, but I don't want to necessarily look like a princess. I want our wedding to be elegant and simple and I want my dress to reflect that, but I still want it to be incredibly beautiful. My fiancé and I have been together for eight years and he's seen me at my worst and he's seen me at my very best. When I walk down the aisle I want to take his breath away. I want him to smile the smile he saves just for me. I want to be beautiful for him."

Esme and Renee sat together as Bella spoke to the consultant, and when she gave her little speech they both started to cry.

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart. You are beautiful, you always have been and you always take my son's breath away. No matter what you wear, you'll be perfect," Esme sobbed.

"Do you want to wear white or cream?"

"Cream, I think. Yes, I know it's traditional for a first time bride to wear white, but I'm sure that everyone is aware I'm not entering into this marriage an innocent girl. Edward and I have been together too long for that." Bella giggled.

Rosalie and Alice joined in the laughter with Bella.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure it's okay to wear white if you want to. You've only ever been with Edward, so if you want to wear white I don't think you'll be struck down by lightening," Rosalie added.

"No. I think because the wedding colors are warm; brown, copper and burnt orange that cream will be a better contrast and not as stark as white. But I don't want it to have a yellow tint to it."

Bella tried on several dresses of different styles before she settled on one particular style and then she was just left to find the right one within that style. Frustrated and exhausted, she left the first bridal boutique.

"Don't fret, sweetheart," Esme said soothingly. "There are still a few bridal boutiques for us to try, and if nothing else fails, we'll go to that store in New York."

Bella returned to Alice and Jasper's house with Esme where Jasper and Edward had dinner waiting for them. Seeing how defeated Bella looked, Edward immediately opened his arms to her as she walked into his embrace.

"How did it go, sweet girl?"

Bella shook her head and Edward took her hand and led her upstairs to the guest room they were occupying.

"It was awful. I must have tried on a hundred dresses today and some of them were so beautiful but they just didn't feel right."

"I'm sure you'll find something, love. Don't get discouraged."

"I'm just tired and frustrated. It was so much fun at first but then after about the first ten dresses the fun was gone."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's not your fault. I didn't think it would be so hard to find something that I loved. Maybe I'm too picky."

"There's nothing wrong with being picky, Bella. You only get married for the first time once. It's a big deal even if we aren't having a huge wedding. It's important that you find a dress that you love and are comfortable in. I'd offer to go with you, but I know that you don't want me to see it, but promise me that when you go tomorrow if you get stressed out that you'll call me, okay?"

Bella nodded and once again melted into his embrace.

The next day, Bella was at it again. She explained to the bridal consultant what she wanted and the consultant promised to return in a few minutes with several choices for Bella to try on. The first few Bella felt were pretty, but she didn't feel special in them. The fourth choice wasn't exactly what Bella was envisioning; it had a bit of a poufy skirt and scalloped lace at the top trimmed with a narrow strip of champagne colored satin; the dress itself was ivory and was sleeveless with thin shoulder straps. When she put it on, she felt absolutely beautiful. It fit like a glove and looked lovely on her. When she walked out into the main salon, both her mom and Esme had tears in their eyes and Alice was jumping with excitement.

"That's it! That's the one!" Alice shrieked.

"How does it feel, sweetie?" Renee asked.

"Perfect," Bella whispered as she wiped at the traitorous tears that had begun to fall down her face.

"Edward will love it, sweetheart," Esme beamed.

"Then this is the one," Bella said with finality.

Rosalie and Esme had planned for Alice's baby shower to be that weekend, while Bella and Edward were still at home. Alice insisted that it be a couple's shower because she didn't want Jasper to miss out on anything. Thankfully, Carlisle, Edward, his Dad and his brother were there.

The day after finding 'the dress', Alice went to the doctor and he promptly put her on bed rest until she gave birth. Alice was disappointed, but she was kind of expecting it.

Alice's baby shower took place on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Jasper and Edward gingerly helped her down the stairs and into her oversized, overstuffed chaise lounge just moments before the guests started arriving. Esme and Renee made a big fuss over her as they fixed her a plate of what they deemed healthy enough for her to consume.

Alice was beautiful, glowing and happy. Everyone was overjoyed to welcome the first of the Cullen and Whitlock grandchildren into the world.

Jasper, Nate, Carlisle and Edward looked on as the women took turns passing around a roll of toilet paper. The men knew where they were going with that and didn't want to be around to witness the wrath of Alice when someone guesstimated way too much. They ate food that Esme and Renee spent all morning preparing and when the time came, Jasper and Edward carefully carried the cake over to the chaise for Alice to cut. Once everyone had their fill of food and cake, Alice desperately begged to open her gifts.

Bella laughed.

"Alice, good grief! I hope this baby is as impatient as you are so you get a dose of your own medicine."

"Oh, Bella! I just can't wait to see all the cute little things that everyone has brought for my little girl."

Edward and Jasper stood in the doorway watching Alice open gift after gift of nothing but pink. Bella looked over and Edward wrinkled his nose as all the women oohed and ahhed at yet another pink item. She rose from her place on the floor and made her way over to him.

"What's wrong, babe?" Bella asked quietly.

"It's weird being at a baby shower. This stuff is usually reserved for women, and that mass of pink on my sister's lap is exactly why."

Bella giggled and kissed him softly.

"But you're here because Alice wanted you to be. You're a wonderful brother, Edward," She reminded him.

Bella returned to the living room and knelt down next to Alice on the chaise.

"Okay, Ali… let's see that baby bump."

Alice pulled up her blouse exposing her protruding belly.

Edward reveled in the beautiful giggle that came from Bella as she placed her hands on his sister's stomach and jumped at the gasps of the women in the room, because the baby chose that moment to kick and he just watched in amazement as the movement rippled across his sister's belly.

"Oh my gosh Ali! I saw and felt that!" Bella said excitedly.

Edward handed Alice the two gifts that were from Bella and himself. They gifted them together, but created them separately. The first was a CD, a recording of lullabies that Edward played himself. Alice wept as she realized what it was.

"Edward, thank you. This is wonderful," Alice said as she wiped tears from her eyes and offered the CD to Jasper.

Some of the songs were age old classics, but it wouldn't truly be a gift if he didn't include a couple of his own compositions. They were simplistic in nature, but according to Bella, beautiful none the less.

Carlisle joined them in the doorway as everyone watched Alice unwrap the box that Bella had so carefully wrapped. Lying in the fragile tissue was a book, bound in a pale green.

Alice looked at Edward, but he had no idea what was in that book. He knew that Bella was working on something and he knew that it was a book, but he had no idea as to the contents of it. Bella kept it a secret, but she told Edward that he would love it hopefully as much as Alice and Jasper would.

"I have no idea Ali… that is all Bella."

Alice looked over at Bella for a clue, but Bella just laughed and shook her head.

"Edward really has no idea what this is. This is especially for you and Jasper and the little one in your tummy."

Alice silently opened the book and read the inscription on the first page.

_To Charlotte Jo, my sweet niece. I hope you will find this book helpful in getting to know your namesake. Love Always, Aunt Bella_. _June 5, 2009._

On the next page the title read:

_**Hero:**_

Alice broke down in tears, as Jasper sat down beside her on the chaise and wrapped his arms around her, seeing for himself why she was crying. For the first time in Edward's life, he watched as tears ran down his best friend's face. He didn't cry when his dreams of being a professional baseball player went up in smoke, he didn't even cry when he found out his brother had been killed. But this book, this incredible gift from Bella, had made Jasper Whitlock cry.

Jasper's oldest brother, Joe was killed in action in Iraq nearly five years prior, and while he was thirteen years older than Jasper, he was still Jasper's brother and his death hit Jasper hard. Joe's birth name was Joseph Charles Whitlock and when Jasper and Alice found out they were having a girl, they decided to name her after her Uncle who died in the war.

Jasper passed the book to Nate, and Nate could look no further past the inscription. He quickly handed the book to his mother and fled the room, his wife not far behind him. Melanie was sitting next to Esme on the sofa opposite Alice, and she gently opened the book between them so they could see for themselves what had everyone crying for. Both of them embraced each other their eyes full of tears, but so far no one had been able to get past the inscription and title.

Bella stood from her spot next to Alice and returned to Edward who was still standing in the doorway.

"Edward, I feel so bad. I should have told you to give it to her last when she was by herself. I knew they would be emotional, but I had no idea…" she trailed off.

"Baby, don't feel bad. I don't know what's in that book, but I know that they love it."

Just as Edward finished soothing Bella, Carlisle joined them and slipped the book into Edward's hands. He quickly read the first few pages finally understanding everyone's reaction, but moved on to the body of the book. It was a beautiful but simply written biography. There were a few illustrations, drawings that he remembered Jasper doing, and some that he knew belonged to someone else. Edward quickly flipped to the end and read the closing words.

_You may be gone today, but in my heart you will forever stay._

Bella's gift truly was beautiful. Edward felt immense pride that she created something so personal and thoughtful. It was a gift of love that his little niece would never grow out of.

The following day, Edward and Bella returned to Boston so that Bella could start her summer classes. Edward left Seattle with the promise that he would be back in time for Alice's due date. He didn't want to be gone from Bella for long, but he knew that Alice and Jasper wanted him to be there, so he made the necessary plans to do so. Alice was disappointed that Bella couldn't be there. She and Jasper had asked Bella and Edward to be the baby's godparents and Edward and Bella had agreed, so happy to fill the positions.

_**July 3, 2009**_

"Edward… hey man, Ali's in labor we have to get to the hospital and I need you to help me get her to the car." Jasper said quickly. He appeared disheveled and was still wearing his pajamas.

Edward had only been asleep for about an hour when Jasper woke him.

"Alright Jazz. I'll be out in a few. Get Ali's bag and take it to the car… and for Christ's sake… stay calm please?" Edward begged.

Edward forced himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. He was just tying his shoes when Jazz popped his head in Edward's door again.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"As I'll ever be… let's get this show on the road."

Charlotte Jo Whitlock was born in the early light of dawn on July 4, 2009.

Bella waited on pins and needles in Boston to hear that both Alice and baby were doing fine. She'd been worried about Alice when she was placed on strict bed rest and hoped that the health of both mom and baby was good.

Bella jumped as the phone rang beside her. It was a Saturday and she didn't have any place to be, so she sat at home working on her research and waiting for the phone call that took forever to come.

"Hey, beautiful girl," Edward said tiredly. "You're an Aunt to a beautiful, healthy little girl."

"How's Alice?" Bella asked concerned.

"She's tired but good. She did great."

Bella felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Good. Give them both kisses for me, and give Jazzy a hug. Tell him I'm so happy for him."

"I will, sweet girl."

"How are you now that you're an Uncle?" Bella asked. "You sound exhausted."

"I am. It's been a long night."

"I bet. Get some sleep handsome and call me later. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. Be good."

"I'm always good, Edward. Love you."

Edward ended the call with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get home to his fiancée, but at the same time he was so grateful that he'd come to support his sister and best friend when they needed him the most.

Alice woke up in her room a few hours later to find her brother sitting in the chair next to her bed, a bundle of pink in his arms, and he was quietly talking to her.

"Wait until Auntie Bella sees you. She's going to love you, and she'll teach you about all the best books and you'll be the smartest girl in class because you've got the best Aunt to help you. You'll love her, I promise. She's beautiful and funny and smart. She's got the biggest heart of anyone I know and we're so lucky to have her in our lives. You'll see, just wait until you meet her."

"Edward …" Alice smiled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"What are you talking to my daughter about so seriously?"

"Bella. I'm telling her all about her Auntie Bella. She needs to know since Auntie Bella couldn't be here."

"Big brother, you are so hopelessly in love with her. Do you know how happy I am that you're marrying my best friend and making her my sister?"

Edward chuckled.

"I might have an idea."

A few days later, Edward said goodbye to his family and returned to Bella in Boston. He had a ton of pictures that he couldn't wait to show off of baby Charlotte, who had stolen the heart of everyone in the family. She had the dark hair of her mother, but the icy blue eyes of her father and she was such a beautiful baby.

Bella was in the last couple weeks of her summer courses and didn't have time to ooh and ahh over the baby pictures properly until her classes were over.

"Oh, Edward! She's gorgeous!" Bella cooed.

"She is. She looks like the perfect blend of Ali and Jazz. She's like a little china doll, and I've never ever seen a baby more loved in my life. Not even Victoria."

"Oh … and Victoria was such a sweet baby."

"Just wait until you see Charlotte, sweet girl."

"I can't wait. I miss Alice so much. Not being able to share this with her is the worst feeling."

"Ali knows you'd be there with her if you could, baby."

A few short weeks later, Bella began to prepare herself for another semester of school. Their wedding was fast approaching and she was beginning to feel the stress of her obligations even though the point of taking the summer classes was to reduce the stress."

Edward watched as Bella became more and more anxious. He planned a weekend at Martha's Vineyard for her birthday knowing that she needed the distraction and what little rest she'd allow herself.

"Bella … you have to slow down or you'll burn out, baby."

"The wedding …" Bella began before Edward interrupted her.

"Will be perfect. My mom, Renee and Alice will see to that. Please just don't worry about the wedding. If it makes you feel better, make me a list and I'll see to it that it gets taken care of, okay?"

"You're the Groom; you shouldn't have to worry about anything put getting your tux fitted and showing up."

"Bella …" Edward growled. "We're a team. We love and support each other and step in to help when the other person needs it. I told you from the beginning that I would do whatever you needed me to and I meant it."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just didn't want to bother you with things I knew you couldn't care less about."

"It's our wedding, baby. Of course I care. I want it to be perfect because I know it's important to you and it'll make you happy. Above all, Isabella, I want you to be happy."

"I know," Bella sniffled as she picked at the frayed ends of the blanket on her lap.

They were sitting in the living room of Alec's family's home. Edward made Bella leave anything thesis or wedding related at home in their loft. He'd made them appointments at a local spa for a couple's mud wrap and massage. Edward wasn't sure if the mud wrap was his thing or not, but he figured that Bella would like it and as long as he got to be with her, he didn't care. If she enjoyed it – he could too. He'd also arranged for Bella to have a facial and a pedicure.

They walked into the spa hand in hand and Bella was overwhelmed by the thought that Edward had planned it all in hope of reducing her stress. When she was called back for her pedicure and facial, Edward sat and waited patiently, reading a book he'd brought along with him.

When Edward was called back for the couples mud wrap, he nervously followed the technician back to a private room where he was given a soft, fluffy white robe. He was given a bottle of water and offered a fruit tray and promised that Bella would join him shortly.

Bella soon joined him looking refreshed and relaxed.

"How was it, sweet girl?" Edward asked softly.

"Good." Bella smiled.

The technician also left a robe and a bottle of water for Bella. Edward helped as Bella removed her clothes and held out the robe for her to slip her arms into.

He kissed her neck quickly before pulling the robe over her shoulders.

"They left a tray of fruit for us if you want some …" Edward offered.

"Strawberries?"

"Mmmhmm. Would you like some?" Edward asked, grinning.

Bella smiled his favorite smile and nodded.

Edward picked a few strawberries off of the tray and offered one to Bella – feeding it to her. She bit into it and the juice ran down his hand, but he quickly caught it with his tongue before it made it too far.

"Mmm … the things you can do with that tongue Mr. Cullen …" Bella smirked.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Are you thinking about what I can do with said tongue, pretty girl?"

Bella blushed and as she was opening her mouth to reply there was a knock on the door and the technician asked them to follow her to the mud room.

"Later," Bella whispered.

Edward was pleasantly surprised how much he enjoyed the mud wrap. While it felt kind of slimy, it was relaxing at the same time. But what he was really looking forward to was the massage. They laid side by side as they got their massages. For a while, Edward lay with his eyes closed and then he couldn't help himself as he watched Bella's relaxed face. He saw none of the stress that had been plaguing her over the past few weeks and she looked like his Bella.

When the massage therapists were done, they quietly slipped out of the room, telling Edward to take as much time as they needed as Bella had fallen asleep. Torn between wanting to let her sleep and knowing how angry she'd be that he let her sleep, Edward reluctantly rose from the massage table and slipped on his robe. He caressed the slick skin of Bella's back while softly calling her name and asking her to please wake up.

"Oh my gosh, did I really fall asleep?"

"It wasn't for long, sweet girl. You were completely relaxed, which was the whole point of today."

Bella looked horrified.

"Did you fall asleep too?"

"No," Edward chuckled.

Bella sat up, carefully pulling the sheet over her exposed front.

"Whoa …"

"You okay, baby?"

"Just a little dizzy. I think I got up too fast."

"Come on, pretty girl. Let's get showered and dressed. I want to take you to dinner."

The weather outside was still nice enough to dine outside on a patio. The last warmth of summer still lingered in the air even as the breeze blew in off the ocean.

"This is so beautiful, Edward. Thank you for such a nice day," Bella said softly as she squeezed Edward's hand that was holding hers.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful girl. I just wanted you to be able to relax. I worry about you, ya know? You took summer classes so you wouldn't be stressed out and you're stressed anyway. I just wanted you to be able to unwind and enjoy something good."

"Edward … you do so much for me."

"Because I love you, Isabella."

Edward leaned over and kissed her firmly. Bella melted into his kiss and kissed him back, pouring her appreciation for his lovely gestures and her love for him into it.

A few weeks later, things had gone back to a high stress level for Bella as the date for their wedding drew closer and closer. It was mid-October and the air had long since grown chilly with the changing of the leaves.

Edward coordinated with his Aunt Liz and his mother to help them with a surprise bridal shower for Bella. It was to be held at the house on Martha's Vineyard, as Edward thought it would be the only place that Bella wouldn't question. She'd ask why they were going to Aunt Liz's when they'd be seeing her and Alec and the girls at their wedding in just under a month. Renee, Esme, Rosalie and Alice all flew in from Seattle and settled into the guest rooms. Aunt Liz of course shared the master with Esme leaving Bella and Edward's usual guest suite for Bella.

Edward used the excuse that he just wanted one more relaxing weekend for them before the wedding and all hell broke loose before the holidays. Bella bought his excuse easily enough. He did in fact; take her to the spa for a couples massage before taking her to the house.

When they pulled up, Edward encouraged Bella to go on inside that he'd take care of getting their bags. Bella opened the front door and heard a loud "Surprise!".

"Oh my Gosh!" Bella gushed.

"You guys did all this for me?"

Renee rushed to Bella and hugged her tightly.

"You didn't think that we would forget all about your bridal shower did you?" Renee asked.

"Well no, but I knew it would be hard because we're so far away."

"So that's why we brought the party to you!" Alice smiled.

"Oh Ali! It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you're here!" Bella said, as she pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"We wouldn't have missed out on throwing you a bridal shower, Bella. It means that you're one step closer to becoming a Cullen and my sister!"

"Where is Charlotte?" Bella asked.

"She's with Alec, who in turn will hand her over to Edward. She's spending a little bit of quality time with her uncle before her next feeding."

"Aww … I want to see her so bad!" Bella whined.

"You will, you will. But first you have to enjoy an afternoon that is all for you."

Esme joined Alice and Renee in greeting Bella.

"Bella, sweetheart, you look so relaxed." Esme smiled.

"Yeah well, Edward took me for another couples massage this morning. They are to die for."

"Glad to hear that my son is taking good care of you."

"He always does. He's been so worried these past few weeks, I'm sure that he'll be glad when all this wedding hubbub is over with. I won't be as stressed out and I can get back to focusing on my thesis."

"He just wants you to be happy, sweetheart. You will not leave here this weekend without giving your Mom and me a complete list of things that have yet to be taken care of. We are taking the rest of the stress off of your shoulders. Now it's time to enjoy your shower."

Esme and Renee ushered Bella into the simply decorated living room.

Bella was welcomed by both of Edward's grandmothers, Aunt Liz, both of her grandmother's and Rosalie. Her roommates from her freshman year, Anne and Rae were both in attendance as well.

"Anne? Rae? Oh my gosh! It's been too long since I've seen you guys! It's so good to see you!" Bella gushed.

"We're so glad we could come! We'd love to come to the wedding, but with work and school it's just impossible, so we thought the least we could do is come to your shower," Anne said pulling Bella in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're finally marrying him, Bella. Edward adores you and he's absolutely perfect for you," Rae said, hugging Bella as well.

"Thank you for coming. It means so much to me."

Bella turned to the room full of women she loved and adored.

"Thank you all for coming, really. It means the world to me that you think enough of me to come all this way to throw this shower."

"Now, Bella dear. We love you as if you're one of our own and one day very soon you will be. We've seen you and Edward's relationship grow since you were kids. We're so happy that we're getting closer and closer to your wedding day. I know there isn't one thing in this world that would make my grandson a happier man than the day that he finally makes you his wife," Grandma Irene said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Grandma Irene. That means a lot. Honestly, I know it seems like forever ago that Edward and I started dating and my love for him has only grown since that incredible day. I feel so lucky to have all of you in our lives, I couldn't imagine marrying into a better family than Edward's."

Bella knew that she should cut her thank yous short or she'd end up blubbering through the entire party, and she wanted to enjoy it, not spend the entire time sobbing into a tissue.

Alice rounded the room with a roll of toilet paper and told each guest to take as much as they thought they'd need.

"You aren't pregnant are you, Bella?" Renee asked, puzzled by the toilet paper.

Bella's eyes went wide.

"No! What in the world would make you think that?" Bella asked.

"Well the toilet paper game is usually for baby showers," Renee pointed out.

"No, Renee," Esme chuckled. "Toilet paper isn't always for baby showers. I didn't mean for you to panic."

Esme looked at Bella sympathetically and whispered 'I'm sorry'.

When everyone had their toilet paper, Alice bounced into the center of the room and announced that Bella was going to be the judge and whoever could make the prettiest bow with their toilet paper won a prize and the bow would be attached to the 'bow bouquet' that Bella would carry down the aisle at the rehearsal.

"What a clever idea, Alice!" Renee laughed, relieved that the toilet paper was indeed not for a baby game.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked softly while all the guests were enjoying their lunch. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Bella followed Rosalie out onto the deck after they both had pulled on sweaters.

"What is it Rose? Is it the cancer? Is it back?" Bella asked concerned.

"No, no. Nothing like that Bell. I'm perfectly healthy. A year later, and the doctor said that I'm completely cancer free. What I wanted to tell you is that Emmett and I have found a surrogate. We found her several months ago as a matter of fact. Emmett wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell you and everyone else, but I don't want to do that to you. But I didn't want to wait to tell you at your wedding either. You're going to be an Aunt Bella." Rosalie smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. The IVF has already been done and our surrogate is pregnant. She's due March 6th."

"Oh my God! Rose! I'm so happy for you and Em! This is the best news and I'm so happy that you didn't wait to tell us."

"Well, you're the first person that I've told really. Mom and Dad don't know. But when mom asked about the toilet paper thing … I just …."

"Oh Rose! Don't be sad. I tell you what, we'll plan a baby shower for you and we'll have it before Edward and I come back to Boston over Christmas, okay?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Thank you Bell."

The two women went back to the party, wearing bigger smiles than they had when they left.

Just as Esme was bringing out the cake and Renee carried out the coffee, Edward walked in, carrying a very cranky Charlotte.

"Oh my goodness, if that's not my little cranky pants," Alice cooed.

Bella gasped at the sight of the little pink bundle in Edward's arms. He looked so comfortable with her as he passed her off to her mother. Esme smiled as she caught Bella watching her son.

"Excuse me everyone, let me tend to this little one's needs and I'll be back shortly," Alice smiled as she cradled Charlotte in her arms and headed toward the bedroom to nurse.

"Edward, sweetheart, we're just having cake. Won't you stay and have some? I'll have Liz call Alec and the girls and they can join us too," Esme offered.

"Oh Mom, I don't want to be a party crasher."

"You're not. There's plenty of cake, and I'm pretty sure that Bella could use you right now. She's been kind of overwhelmed since she walked in the door."

"Mom … the point of this shower wasn't to overwhelm her."

"Edward, she's overwhelmed in a good way. She's been passed around the room and hugged everyone so far, but I know the only arms she wants to be in right now are yours."

Edward nodded at Esme and made his way over to where Bella was sitting on the arm of the sofa next to his Grandma Irene. He leaned down and greeted his grandmother kissing her on the cheek before he took Bella's hand and excused them both. Edward led Bella back to the suite that they usually stayed in and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, beautiful girl."

Bella wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him gently.

"Hey, baby. I'm glad you're here."

"My mom said you were overwhelmed. Are you okay?"

"I am now. I just needed this for a minute. I needed us. Something to ground me."

Edward chuckled.

"I'm here, Bella. Always."

On their way home to Boston, Bella filled Edward in on her almost emotional outburst as she thanked everyone for coming and throwing her a bridal shower.

"Bella, they love you so much. That's why they came. You weren't expecting it and that's why you felt so overwhelmed. You never expect anything from anyone and they were so happy to surprise you."

"I can't believe you knew and kept it a secret," Bella chided.

"It wasn't hard. You've been so pre-occupied with your paper and school and the wedding that you haven't paid much attention to what I've been doing."

"Oh God, Edward! Are you telling me that I've been ignoring you? I…"

"No, no, no, baby. You haven't been ignoring me. You just haven't paid attention to me emailing my mom and sister constantly and talking to them on the phone while you're busy researching and doing homework and working on your thesis. Please don't worry about me feeling ignored because I don't … at all. I just can't wait until you're not so flustered all the time."

"Oh, Edward," Bella said kissing him softly. "Three more weeks, handsome."

"Three more weeks, beautiful. Then you'll be Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting this but as I mentioned, November has been crazy for me! I've spent nearly the entire month out and about doing things Breaking Dawn and Twilight related. I had the pleasure of meeting The Pretty for the second time and he was just as sweet as he was the first time! I also got to meet Kristen, Taylor and Jackson. All of them just sweet as sweet could be. I went to the Twilight Convention, that was a TON of fun, and I got to meet SO many awesome people. There are a few pics on my blog that I share with twimom817; www . twotwimoms . blogspot . com (remember to remove the spaces!) if you're interested in seeing pics and reading about my nearly month long adventure.**

**What did y'all think of Breaking Dawn? I LOVED IT! The Romance is back! The dress was gorgeous and Rob and Kristen were sweet and playful like they should be … ALWAYS.**

**So … I'm thinking there is one more chapter left of Perfect Game which will cover the wedding and their first few months of married life and then the Epi. What would y'all think of the wedding being in Edward's point of view? Let me know! XD Reviews are love!**


	39. Chapter 39

**All things Twilight belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. All things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**A HUGE thanks to the very talented twimom817 for her beta skills and encouraging words … I couldn't have made it this far without her help.**

**This is the FINAL regular chapter of Perfect Game. See my A/N at the bottom.**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**EPOV**

* * *

November 2009

I was sitting at our dining room table grading papers when Bella came in from her evening class. She looked tired. Although she had taken a course over the summer to lighten her load so she could focus on the wedding, she found herself lost in her research and working on her thesis. When she took a break from that, she was on the phone with Alice confirming the details of the wedding.

She walked toward the kitchen and I immediately got up to get her dinner out of the fridge to heat it up in the microwave while she opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass to pour herself some wine.

"How was class?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"Boring …" She laughed. "Thank you for dinner. I could have just picked something up on my way home."

"Baby …" I said pulling her close, "You know I don't mind making dinner on the nights that you have class late. I'm happy to do it. It makes me feel like I'm taking care of you."

I grabbed a bottle of beer for myself and sat down at the bar with Bella while she ate her dinner. She ate quickly as she still hadn't packed for our flight out the following morning.

Our suitcases lay open on the bed, my clothes already neatly packed. I asked her if there was anything I could help her with but she just shook her head, I had a feeling she was truly overwhelmed at the moment and her lack of rest was wearing on her. Thankfully, our wedding was on Saturday afternoon so she would at least have a couple days rest, or so I hoped. I trudged back out of the bedroom to finish grading the papers I was working on.

"Edward?" I heard her sweet voice call from our bedroom.

"Yes, love?" I replied as I walked back toward our room.

"Promise me, Edward. Promise me when I'm done with my Masters that we can go on a relaxing vacation. I don't want to have to think about anything other than us while we're gone," m beautiful, sweet girl practically begged.

"We'll leave the day after graduation baby. I had planned on taking you on a real Honeymoon then anyway. We can go wherever you want, or I can plan it all and make it a surprise. You decide," I said with a smile.

She had a sheepish look on her face. "Would it be terrible if I asked you to arrange everything? Just one request … let's make arrangements to get our things back to Seattle so we don't have to come back to Boston afterward."

"Your wish is my command, beautiful girl. Are you sure you don't want some help packing? The sooner we get you packed the sooner we can get you into bed, baby."

She finally allowed me to help her. She chose her clothes while I packed her bras, underwear, socks and pajamas. Once she had her clothing chosen and pulled from the closet I began to fold them and pack them into the suitcase so she could gather her toiletries from the bathroom. We made a great team and were done less than fifteen minutes later.

We woke at an ungodly hour, just hours after finally falling to sleep and were on our way to the airport to catch our six a.m. flight. Once we were through security I made my way over to Starbucks to get us some coffee. I knew Bella would want to nap on the plane but at the moment I knew she needed the caffeine.

"Mmm, pumpkin spice latte. You are far too good to me Mr. Cullen." She smiled at me.

"Only because you'll be Mrs. Cullen in less than sixty hours Miss Swan." I returned the smile, only it was her favorite smile, the one I used just for her.

We touched down in Seattle six hours later. Making sure we had all our things we de-boarded the plane. We gathered our luggage in baggage claim and went to pick up Bella's car that Emmett had dropped off for us. Our wedding was going to be at The Mountain Springs Lodge Resort. Originally, we had wanted to get married in Seattle at a nice hotel on the Puget Sound, but Bella realized that she wanted us to come back to Leavenworth, where we originally began. We kept our fingers crossed that the weather would cooperate for an outdoor wedding.

Bella and I checked into our suite and I called to let our family know that we had arrived safely. We were both able to sleep a bit on the plane and were really looking forward to a nice hot shower before going down to have brunch with our families.

Bella was anxious to see little Charlotte, and as if she knew what Bella wanted, Alice knocked on our door just as I was getting out of the shower with Charlotte in her arms.

"Oh God Ali! She's gorgeous!" Bella cooed as she took a squirming Charlotte into her arms.

Alice couldn't do anything but smile. Charlotte really was a gorgeous little girl. She had Alice's dark hair but she had Jasper's icy blue eyes.

The minute she wrapped her little hand around Bella's fingers, I think she had her heart. Seeing Bella with a baby in her arms made me long for our own.

After Bella told me that she had been asked to be a surrogate for Emmett and Rosalie, I have to admit I was pissed. I just didn't understand her need to give them that gift. It took me a long time to realize that Bella really is that selfless, but I'm so glad that she made the decision not to do it. Rosalie needed to be healthy and Bella realized that her first pregnancy belonged to us. She hated to deny her brother anything, and that included a child that his wife couldn't carry for him, but she knew that the best thing for us was to say no. My beautiful Bella has the biggest heart of anyone I know, and I love her dearly for it. Tomorrow she's finally going to become my wife, a day that I've been waiting for going on ten years.

The girls were planning on invading our suite after the rehearsal dinner. While I hated to give Bella up, we were honoring the tradition of not seeing each other after the rehearsal dinner until the ceremony itself. I was happy that she would at least have a night with her two best friends.

I, on the other hand would be bunking with Jasper and the rest of the guys at my parents cabin and we had baby duty. Emmett eventually joined us and Jasper and I allowed him a taste of what he was in for in just a few short months.

"So Eddie, when are you and Baby Bell gonna have a kid of your own?" Emmett laughed.

"Bella will be done with school in May. I promised her a real honeymoon after graduation. She wants to be able to come back to Seattle right after our honeymoon. I guess I'll be here over spring break to try and find a place for us to move into. After we get settled, I'm sure the discussion of kids will come up."

"Okay… well that's a nice textbook answer Eddie, but what do you want?" Jasper grinned.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"If it were up to me, we'd start trying tomorrow night."

But it wasn't up to me, it was about us. I knew how important it was for Bella to finish school. It was a dream of hers that I couldn't take away.

* * *

_November 7, 2009_

I woke up at an ungodly hour this morning. Okay, maybe not considering I was still on east coast time. My internal clock went off at seven a.m. so naturally, it was four a.m. in Seattle. I decided to get up and go for a run to see if I could work out some of the nerves I'm feeling. It's not that I'm feeling nervous about marrying Bella, I just want everything to be perfect for her today. Every little girl dreams about the day she gets married, and while Bella isn't exactly a girly girl, she's no exception. Through the planning of our wedding, she had a vision of what she wanted. While she didn't want anything overly extravagant or over the top, she wanted it to be elegant and she wanted our guests to have a good time.

I had to smile, thinking about talking to Bella about today. She asked me what I wanted. I just wanted whatever she wanted. I wanted her to be happy. I made sure that both my mom and my sister were aware of that fact. I told them to give Bella whatever her heart desired.

When I came back from my morning run, Jasper was up feeding Charlotte a bottle. Apparently, she had just fallen back to sleep and Jazz was about ready to fall over he was so exhausted. Charlotte was four months old and had yet to sleep through the night. I quietly gathered my clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Once I was out of the shower, I headed to the kitchen in search of coffee. Once I got my coffee, I grabbed the newspaper I'd found on the front step and went out to sit on the deck.

"How did I know I'd find you sitting out here?" My father chuckled as he approached with his own cup of coffee in hand.

I shrugged.

"Nervous about today?" He asked me.

"Only that I want everything to be perfect for Bella," I admitted.

"It will be son. Renee, Alice, Rose and your Mom have worked so hard to make this everything that Bella asked for."

"Good."

"How's everything going? School is good yes?"

"Everything is good. My students are incredible, really talented kids. I couldn't ask for better."

"Excellent. And Bella? How is she doing?"

"She's crazy busy. She loves her classes, but her thesis demands so much of her time. I'll be glad when she's done, I think she's too stressed out at times, but overall, she's good."

"So what's the plan in the long run? After Bella graduates?"

I chuckled remembering the conversation with Jasper and Emmett. I relayed that very conversation to my Dad, how Bella wants a vacation and then wants to come immediately to Seattle.

"Just let us know son, we're more than happy to help with anything you guys need."

"Thanks, Dad."

Time passed pretty quickly sitting out on the deck talking to my Dad. It reminded me of the chat we had out on the dock years prior, the one where he asked me if I loved Bella. He knew I did, but he asked anyway.

Charlie was the next to join us, with Alec not far behind. Charlie was anxious to get the day started. We were supposed to go out fishing for a few hours, but we were waiting on Emmett and Jazz.

Several hours later, we returned from our fishing excursion. Charlie and my Dad worked to clean and store our catches for us. I decided to take a short nap since I had gotten up so fucking early. I had just laid down when my phone beeped with a text message.

_**I love you. XX – Bella**_

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. I quickly replied.

_**I love you too beautiful girl. See you in a few hours. I can't wait. XX – Edward**_

Two hours later, I was woken by a sweet voice speaking softly in my ear.

"Edward, sweetheart. Wake up, it's time for you to get ready," My mom cooed in my ear.

"Thanks for waking me, Mom, I guess I forgot to set my alarm."

"It's alright sweetheart, Bella said that you had probably woken up really early this morning. Looks like she was right. I brought you a cup of coffee." She smiled.

"Bella knows me too well." I smiled. I was comforted by the fact that Bella knew me like the back of her hand.

"Dad will be in shortly to help you if you need help with your tie. You better get a move on … you need to get your pictures taken with the boys, your sister and your father and I before the ceremony," She said, patting my cheek.

I showered and dressed quickly. I was thankful that my dad came in to help with the tie … they always drove me crazy, but Bella knew how to tie them and she always made sure they were tied perfectly. We made our way back to the lodge where the photographer was taking the pictures. I quickly lost count of how many times the flash went off. I couldn't wait for the ceremony to start.

The setting that Bella had chosen for our wedding was breathtaking. The trees that surrounded the ceremony site were a myriad of colors; red, orange, yellow, and copper. The only green that remained was the grass that surrounded us. After we arrived, Bella had asked to take a walk around the grounds. She couldn't have been happier at the choice she'd made to have the wedding here. She deemed it absolutely perfect and that made me extremely happy.

Finally, they asked Emmett, Jazz and I to take our places. My mom looked beautiful wearing a pale gold floor length gown trimmed with lace and a lace jacket over it as she walked down the aisle to take her seat. My dad escorted her, looking very dapper in his tux with a vest and tie that matched mom's dress. Charlie and Renee walked down the aisle next, Renee in a cocoa colored gown. Like my mother she wore a jacket over her dress, and Charlie, like my dad wore a tux with a vest and tie that matched Renee's dress. Rosalie and Alice walked down the aisle next, wearing chocolate colored dresses that kind of reminded me of Bella's eyes. They looked beautiful as they walked down the aisle with vibrant orange, yellow and ivory colored bouquets. Next in our procession was Sophie who was eleven, and Victoria who was four, together they pulled an adorable miniature size carriage that carried Charlotte. All three girls were dressed in precious little ivory dresses.

I smiled as every guest ooh'ed and ahh'ed at them.

Their reaction was completely forgotten as the music changed and the doors of the lodge opened to Charlie and the vision of sheer perfection that stood next to him. Even at two hundred feet away, I could tell how beautiful she was. She looked like a princess, in an ivory ball gown, the bodice was gorgeous lace with thin straps and a champagne colored ribbon that tied in the back. Bella's beautiful mahogany hair was swept up in an elegant up-do, soft tendrils framing her lovely face. Her veil was simple, and she never looked more beautiful.

I could feel the hot tears on my face as Emmett nudged my arm and handed me his handkerchief. If I thought that Bella looked beautiful far away when those doors opened, she looked even more so up close. The moment Bella and Charlie finally reached me, Bella absolutely took my breath away as well as my heart.

I couldn't peel my eyes off Bella long enough to acknowledge Charlie, and I vaguely remember hearing Charlie tell Pastor Webber 'Her mother and I do'. I do remember the feel of the warmth of her tiny hand in mine and the sense of calm and feel of home that washed over me.

'I love you' she mouthed to me and I smiled her favorite smile.

'I love you too' I mouthed back to her.

We had requested that the ceremony itself be very simplistic in nature as we wanted to write our own vows. Bella began:

_Edward – I remember the first day that you and Emmett went to school. I remember how brokenhearted I felt that day. I remember the first game of Little League that you played – I didn't want to go that day but I didn't have a choice. I remember you pushing me on the swings afterward when all Emmett and Alice wanted to do was play on the merry go round. I remember my first day of first grade when you walked Alice and I to our class so we weren't scared. I was eight years old the day you walked me home from the woods behind my house because my brother thought it would be funny to scare me. You've been my friend and protector for as long as I can remember. That day in the woods you became my knight in shining armor and ultimately, the keeper of my heart. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. We've been there for each other through thick and thin and honestly, there isn't anyone else I'd rather have by my side. You are my strength, my weakness, my dark and my light, you are my hope, my heart and my soul. My love, my home, my calm and my friend, and more importantly, my forever. I promise to be everything you need and want me to be, because you're everything that I didn't know I needed or wanted. I promise to love you always._

_I love you, Edward._

Bella had to pull out her own handkerchief, as the tears flooded down her face. Her sweet voice broke several times as she struggled to get her vows out. I didn't care, she said everything I didn't know I needed to hear. Bella said it all from memory, but I couldn't be that lucky. I had to admit … I was a little nervous about the vows, but as I looked into Bella's warm chocolate eyes, every bit of nerves and anxiety melted away. I pulled out my little slip of paper with my vows and began to read.

_Bella – from the first day you came into my life when you were three days old, I knew things were different. I watched you grow from a little girl with pigtails to a girl who was quiet, shy and reserved, and somewhere along the way you grew into the beautiful woman you are now. You're smart and funny, kind and loving, you challenge me and make me better. You are the sweetest, most selfless person I know. I feel honored to be your protector, blessed to be your friend, fated to be the keeper of your heart and soul. You are my comfort and my calm – my home. I know that no matter where life takes me, you are sitting in the bleachers cheering me on, but I want you to know that it has been and always will be about __**us**__. You are my world, my heaven, my universe, my anamchara, my forever. _

_I love you Isabella._

I was proud of myself for making it through the majority of my vows without my voice breaking, but it did. The love that I have for the gorgeous creature in front of me breaks down my walls every damn time.

Pastor Webber asked for the rings and Emmett handed them to him.

"Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Edward and Isabella abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving and kind to one another. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen."

Bella spoke her vows so softly, that they were more for my ears than anyone else's.

"Edward, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. With all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you.

Bella slid the smooth platinum band onto my finger.

It suddenly hit me that I needed to remember the next part as Pastor Webber handed me Bella's ring.

"Isabella, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. With all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

I slipped the ring on her finger and removed her engagement ring from her right hand and slipped it on to her left.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Bella sniffled with a smile.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smiled.

"By the powers vested in me, by the great state of Washington, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

I leaned down and took Bella in my arms and sweetly kissed her warm lips. Everyone around us cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Pastor Webber grinned.

Bella took her bouquet from Alice and we walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Bella and I were immediately whisked away by the photographers as our guests enjoyed a cocktail hour. When our families finally joined us for pictures, we were swept up in their congratulatory embraces; both our mothers and grandmothers in tears. Charlie came over and smacked me on the back.

"Welcome to the family son, officially."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Take care of my little princess."

"Always."

We walked into our reception to the cheers of our family and friends. Bella was glowing with happiness; all the stress of school, gone from her features. Today, she was a bride. We slowly made our way around the room greeting all of our guests and thanking them for coming.

"Bella, Edward, come eat. Finish greeting everyone after you've had some dinner," My mom urged.

I pulled Bella over to our table where Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and the little ones were sitting. I pulled out her chair and helped her sit down in her dress. Alice jumped up immediately and went to work removing the veil from Bella's hair.

"Oh thank God. I love you Ali… that thing was giving me a headache," Bella giggled.

"Are you okay love?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm perfect, Edward." She smiled at me.

"Good. You are heartbreakingly beautiful Mrs. Cullen," I said, smiling her favorite smile in return.

"Biased! You are so handsome you took my breath away, as usual Mr. Cullen." Bella giggled.

Emmett clinged against his champagne glass with his fork and cleared his throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention.

"I'd just like to say a few words as the best man and the brother of the bride. I've known Eddie here all my life. We've grown up together, played baseball together, gotten in trouble together – hell I don't know if Esme will ever forgive us for the cheese in the fan incident. At any rate, Eddie you've been like a brother to me pretty much our entire lives. It wasn't easy for me to give you the green light to pursue Baby Bell, but I knew that I couldn't personally pick anyone better for my little sister. Sometimes you've managed to take care of her better than I have and for that I'll always be thankful. I know that her happiness is your first priority and I can't fault you for that my friend. Just know that if you ever make her unhappy … I'll be the first in line to pound your ass."

The crowd chuckled as Emmett continued.

"Baby Bell … you've grown up from a freckle faced little girl with pigtails into the beautiful woman that you are today. My problem is that I still have to remind myself that you're not that little girl anymore. For most of our lives you've been so much more than my sister … you've been my friend. I know that not many people can say that, but for me it's true. You and Eddie have been together for so long that you know what you're getting into, but I just wanted to say that I couldn't be happier that my sister – hell essentially two of my best friends got married today. Congratulations Baby Bell and Eddie … I wish you guys all the best that life has to offer."

The deejay announced that it was time for our first dance and I turned to Bella, silently asking if she was ready. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and took my offered hand and I led her out to the dance floor. As the strains of Etta James' _At Last_ came through the speakers I pulled Bella close and we swayed to one of our favorite songs. At last Bella was my wife and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face if I wanted to.

I watched Bella dance with Charlie to Tim McGraw's _My Little Girl_ as she tried her best to keep the tears from falling down her beautiful face. Thankfully I was holding little Charlotte because all I wanted to do was sweep her into my arms and wipe away her tears, but I know she needed those few minutes with her Dad.

I handed Charlotte off to Alice and danced with my Mom as Bella danced with Charlie, and I watched as she wiped tears from her face.

"Mom …" I chided her.

"Oh Edward … sweetheart. I've been waiting for this day for so long. I can't believe it's finally here. I am so proud of you, you're going to be a wonderful husband to Bella. Just remember to always talk to each other, that's the most important thing. Love each other, be kind to each other and trust each other. As long as you can do those things, you'll have a long and happy life together."

"Thanks, Mom."

Emmett had his turn with Bella next and I was thankful because he knew to keep things light with her. The beautiful laugh that came from her lips was just the reassurance I needed.

"Come on brother, give up my daughter to her Daddy and dance with me," Alice demanded.

I couldn't help but smile at my little sister. She'd been such a big help to Bella in planning the wedding and I knew it was no easy feat when she was caring for a newborn baby at the same time.

"Thanks for helping to make today perfect for Bella, Ali. It means so much to me."

"I know, Edward. You're so welcome. Bella's my best friend and she never asks for anything, it was the very least I could do."

"Well, thank you none the less."

The soft sounds of Alan Jackson's Once in a Lifetime Love came over the speakers as I pulled my Bella back into my arms once more. She looked up at me with warm chocolate eyes and I lost myself in the happiness radiating from them.

"Such a perfect ending to a perfect day," Bella murmured against my chest.

"I couldn't agree more, beautiful girl."

After the cake was cut and a few more dances had been danced, I wanted nothing more than to steal my beautiful bride away and lose myself in her for the rest of the evening. As if she could read my mind, she leaned over to whisper.

"I'm ready when you are, Edward."

We made our way out of the lodge, our guests following behind us and showering us with birdseed as we made our way out to Bella's Jetta. I helped Bella tuck her dress into the car before rounding over to the driver's side.

"Ready, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella smiled radiantly and I drove us to Abendblume Pension where we'd be spending the next couple of nights before returning to Boston. Thankfully, my Dad had taken our luggage over earlier in the day, so I didn't have to worry about taking anything up to our room besides my bride.

Bella giggled again as I checked us in as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I loved the sound of her giggles and it was something I'd heard in abundance over the course of the evening. I knew they were a result of the happiness she felt over hearing her new name and that fact filled me with immense pride.

I held her hand tightly as we carefully ascended the staircase, not wanting her to fall over the skirt of her dress. When we reached our room I quickly unlocked the door, pushing it wide open before scooping Bella up in my arms and carrying her swiftly into the room.

"Edward!" Bella squealed.

"What?" I asked. "It's my job to carry you over the threshold."

"I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen," Bella giggled.

"I love you too, Isabella Marie Cullen."

My lips found hers as I carefully set her on her feet. Her hands grasped the lapel of my jacket as she held me close to her.

"Help me get out of this dress please, Edward?" She murmured against my heated skin.

"It would be my pleasure, sweet girl."

She turned in my arms as my hands glided along her waist. I slowly pulled down the zipper on her dress to reveal the ivory colored corset that she'd worn to her senior prom.

"Bella … is this …?"

"Yes …" she breathed. "I told Alice it was my 'something old'."

"It's still just as breathtaking as it was the first time I saw it on you."

Bella blushed beautifully and I realized not for the first time that it reached all the way down to the top of her breasts. I helped her step out of her dress and the underskirt, leaving her in just her ivory panties, garter belt and corset. I quickly shed my jacket, vest and shirt wanting nothing more than to feel her silky skin against my own.

Bella helped to pull my undershirt from my body as I kicked off my shoes. I don't remember removing any other articles of clothing as I was so lost in the chocolate eyes that looked upon me with pure love and desire in them.

We crawled into the center of the large bed as the fire crackled briskly in the background. I cupped Bella's beautiful face in my hands and kissed her sweetly before sliding into her warmth.

"Fuck, Bella …"

She whimpered beneath me as I trailed kisses down the sweet skin of her neck to her collarbone and then further down to the perfect fullness of her gorgeous breasts. I pulled one rosy nipple into my mouth, savoring the taste of her; sweet, salty and all my precious Bella. I thrust in and out of her slowly and languidly, knowing that was how she preferred making love.

I have to admit I did too. I loved taking her quick and hard making her scream my name as her orgasm slammed over her and I loved taking her from behind just the same, but that had nothing on making love to her slow and sweet.

With every slow thrust of my hips into her warmth and every brush of my lips against her silky skin I showed her how much I loved and adored her until I had her quaking beneath me, begging for release. I quickly flipped us over so that she was straddling me, and I ran my hands down her sides finally bringing them to rest on her hips, drawing circles over her heated skin.

"Oh God, Edward. You feel so good … so good inside me."

Then she began to move. I knew once she found a rhythm she'd bring us both to the edge and then I'd join in and take us over that edge together. It was just how we worked and tonight was no different.

"Edward …" Bella breathed. "I can't … I'm going to …"

She whimpered once more and clamped down on my cock, her muscles fluttering around me as I joined her and came hard inside of her.

"Oh Isabella, baby I love you so fucking much."

When we'd caught our breath, I slowly pulled out of her, groaning at the loss of her warmth. I scooped her up and tucked us both under the plush blankets of the bed. She laid her head on my chest and we snuggled there together for a while, happy in our bubble and basking in the glow from the fire.

We made love several times that night before collapsing exhaustedly in a twisted heap.

The next morning, I woke with a mass of mahogany hair splayed across my chest. It wasn't the first time that I'd woken that way, but it was the first time that it was my wife's hair that was splayed across my chest. I carefully brushed Bella's hair away from her face and watched her quietly as she slumbered. She looked so peaceful and happy. As much as I wanted to wake her and ravage her gorgeous body just as I had done the night before, I couldn't bring myself to do so knowing how much she really needed the rest.

I must have dozed back off because when I woke again, warm brown eyes were gazing up at me and she was smiling the sweetest smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." I chuckled. "Did you sleep well, sweet girl?"

"Mmmhmm. I slept in the arms of my handsome husband, and I think it was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time."

Our lips softly met and we lost our selves in each other with gentle caresses, tongues gliding against each other and my hardness meeting her warmth. We found home together.

We met up with our family later – much later for lunch. We caught up with everyone; something we hadn't been able to do in the past three days with everyone being so caught up in the wedding.

"So … will we see you two lovebirds in a couple weeks for Thanksgiving or not?" Alice asked.

"Oh I hope so! I'd really love for you guys to come home for Thanksgiving, sweetie!" Renee gently prodded.

Bella sighed.

"I don't think I'll be able to this time around. With the wedding so close to Thanksgiving … I just think it will be too much. My paper is due a couple weeks after and I just think that instead of spending time in airports my time will be better spent working on my thesis. But Edward can come home if he wants to … there is no reason why he can't."

I frowned at the thought of leaving Bella on our first holiday as a married couple.

"Bella, baby, there is no way I'd leave you on our first holiday together. It's not happening so don't even think about it. If you think time is better spent working on your paper that's fine, but I'll be wherever you are, and that's final."

Bella scowled at me and I just wanted to kiss her and make her smile again. She'd been so light and carefree the day before. It pissed me off that Alice and Renee had to bring up Thanksgiving and even put the thought in Bella's head that I'd want to come home to Washington without her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home for Thanksgiving?" Bella asked softly.

"Bella … you are home to me. I want to be wherever my beautiful wife is."

I watched her face as her eyes swam with emotion and she mouthed 'I love you' to me.

"I love you too, baby."

The next day, Bella and I checked out of the bed and breakfast and returned to Seattle. We drove to Emmett and Rosalie's where we parked Bella's car and Emmett drove us to the airport.

"I really wish you two were gonna be here for Turkey Day. We're supposed to find out if the baby is going to be a boy or girl that week and we wanted to tell everyone at Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh Em." Bella frowned. "I'm so sorry. I want to be here, I do … I just think the time is better spent working on my paper. I can't wait to be done with my Master's so we can come back to Washington and be so much closer to everyone else. I hate being so far away."

"I know, Baby Bell. I know. I also know that you love that Edward is there with you and you two get to have a bit of space there, which is good. Take care of each other and be good to each other and we'll see you guys at Christmas, okay?"

Bella gave Emmett a hug and lingered in his embrace for a while as I gathered our luggage once we'd arrived at the airport. Luckily we didn't have to worry with lugging Bella's wedding dress and my tux around, it was handy that my parents took them home for us. Bella joined me on the curb as I shook Emmett's hand and gave him a one armed hug and promised again that I'd take care of his baby sister.

"See you guys at Christmas, I guess?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, see you at Christmas."

Bella scooped up her carry on as I grabbed our suitcases and we walked into the terminal to check in.

Once we were back in Boston, Bella dove right back into her studies. I knew she was anxious for May to come. She was just as exhausted from being in school as I was when I finished my Master's at Juilliard. She knew it would be worth it in the long run so she hung in there, and I offered her as much support as I could.

My Aunt Liz invited us to her house for Thanksgiving, and I convinced Bella that it would be good for us to go. We could go to New York after she finished her only class the morning before Thanksgiving and I'd bring her home first thing Friday morning. What I didn't tell her was that I planned for us to take the train into New York City and we'd stay at the apartment before getting up early and going to see the Macy's Parade one more time before we relocated back to the west coast.

Her eyes sparkled when I explained my grand plan – no trace of anger at all. For that I was grateful. I was also grateful to spend a few hours with my wife where she wasn't focused on schoolwork. Since we'd returned home from the wedding, those hours were few and far between.

That morning as we stood along the parade route, Bella wore the same hat and scarf that my mother had gotten her years before. The very same one she wore in all the pictures that I absolutely loved.

Another reason I was anxious to get to Aunt Liz's – she promised she'd have the wedding photos ready for us to look at. I couldn't wait to see how she'd captured the day I married the love of my life. Bella, of course wouldn't trust anyone else behind the camera and begged for Liz to be our photographer.

We oohed and ahhed over the floats and balloons as they passed us by. Bella's face still held the childlike wonder it had the first time I'd brought her here. It was something I hoped that stayed with her through the years because I just couldn't get enough of it.

After the parade, we'd gathered our things and made our way to Aunt Liz and Alec's. Alec was in the kitchen cooking as Aunt Liz had never really enjoyed it, but he didn't seem to mind in the least. Liz on the other hand, was all too happy to usher us into her office so we could see our pictures.

Each photograph was perfection in itself. She captured each moment flawlessly. There were so many photos where the subject never even noticed they were being photographed. Bella as she stood in front of the window, Renee fastening her necklace on as Bella overlooked the altar. My father and mother in a loving embrace as they watched us take our vows. My father tying my tie for me as he passed on a few encouraging words. Sophie and Victoria as they placed sweet kisses upon Charlotte's head as she sat in her little carriage. My Bella and me as I kissed her softly after saying 'I do'.

"Liz …" Bella breathed. "They're beautiful."

I watched her intently as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"They really are," I agreed and wiped away the tears that fell.

Dinner that afternoon was delicious and it was nice just to spend an afternoon and evening wrapped up in quiet conversation with good company. We enjoyed a few bottles of wine as we chatted and watched the girls play on the floor with the interactive books that Bella and I had brought them.

"How is married life treating you guys?" Aunt Liz asked with a smile.

I looked to Bella and she smiled shyly.

"It's good, so far," Bella answered softly. "I've been really busy with school so we haven't had as much time together as we would like, but in a few weeks I'll have a couple weeks off and we can spend time together then."

"You guys are going home to Forks for Christmas, right?" Alec asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We couldn't miss a Christmas at home. Not only that, but Bella's got a baby shower planned for Rose a few days after Christmas. Then I'm stealing my wife away to the cabin for a few days."

"That sounds wonderful. Esme invited us to join you all, but with Alec's schedule at the hospital, it's just impossible. Besides that, Sophie is going to her mom's Christmas Day but she'll be here Christmas Eve and …" Liz trailed off sadly.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Liz. We would have loved for you guys to join us." Bella smiled.

True to my word, Bella and I took the first train to Boston the following morning. She was eager to get back to her paper and I was eager for her not to have to fret over it any more.

The following weeks passed by faster than I could have imagined. My days were filled with teaching classes and grading papers and teaching private lessons. I had to have all my finals graded and final grades turned in before we could leave for Washington. Bella studied and worked on her paper right up until it was due, working on final revisions and suggestions that her advisor had given her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she shut her laptop down for the last time the night before her final class. We were planning on leaving right after her class; just like we did at Thanksgiving. We'd hopefully get into Seattle in the late afternoon and Emmett was planning on picking us up.

Bella tapped her foot nervously as we waited for our connecting flight in Chicago. We were delayed because of ice on the planes and runway.

"Baby?" I asked softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want a coffee? I'll go get us some if you do."

"Yeah … that would be good. I'm a little cold. It makes me wish that I hadn't packed my coat in my suitcase just so I didn't have so much to carry."

I chuckled.

"One pumpkin spice latte coming up, sweet girl. Then we'll see what we can do about warming you up, okay?"

Even though she'd had caffeine, Bella slept all the way from Chicago to Seattle. She raised the armrest between us, covered herself with a blanket and snuggled into my side before drifting off contentedly. I draped my arm around her sleeping form just to touch her in some small way. She clung to me as we made our way down the jet way and into the terminal once we'd arrived in Seattle. She didn't release her hold on my arm until we reached the baggage claim and she found her brother and his dimpled smile waiting for us.

"Baby Bell!" Emmett boomed.

"Hey Em," Bella said tiredly.

"How are ya Eddie? How's married life treating 'ya?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his exhuberance.

"I'm good, man. Married life is good. It would be great if I actually got to spend some time with my wife, but we're working on that."

Bella looked at me sadly, but I just shook my head hoping that my expression told her not to worry about it. We'd get there, we just had to get her through school first.

Instead of Rosalie making dinner, we met Alice, Jazz and Rosalie at one of our favorite restaurants in Pike's Place. Bella seemed to perk up when she saw Alice and Charlotte, immediately opening her arms for my sweet little niece.

"Geez, Al. What are you feeding that kid? She's getting so big!" I chided.

"You know what I'm feeding her Mister Smarty Pants so don't even go there. For the record, she's doing well. She's right on target for her size and weight."

Yeah … I'm glad that Alice didn't say anything more than that. I really didn't want to discuss the fact that my sister was breastfeeding. Not that the idea grossed me out or anything, but it was my sister for crying out loud. If it was Bella, now that would be a whole different ballgame.

"You're perfect aren't you, baby girl?" Bella cooed to Charlotte. "Don't let mean ole Uncle Edward tell you any different."

"I didn't say she wasn't perfect …" I defended. "I merely said she was getting bigger!"

"Well of course she is! Little girls have to grow into big girls don't they, Charlotte?"

Charlotte giggled as Bella nuzzled into her little belly.

"Speaking of girls, from the sound of it I think we're gonna be outnumbered …" I said in reference to the fact that Emmett and Rosalie were also expecting a baby girl in just a few months.

Rosalie had been so excited to tell us when we called our family on Thanksgiving. They'd gotten the news the day before after their surrogate's doctor appointment.

"Yeah … I think we are, dude. But I'm okay with that," Emmett agreed. "That just means that you and Baby Bell need to have a boy to try and even up the playing field."

I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my chest.

"I don't think I have any control over that any more than Bella does, man."

"Still planning on that vacation in June?" Jasper asked.

"May actually. We leave the day after graduation. I've already got the flight booked."

"Where are you guys going?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise for Bella. You guys will find out when we call you from the airport."

"Damn Ed … you can't hide shit like that from us," Emmett chuckled.

"The hell I can't."

Bella had told me that she didn't care where we went as long as she could relax when we got there. By relax I knew she meant not having to think or put a lot of effort into what we were doing. Sure there were several places that I _could_ have taken her to; but there was only one place I _wanted_ to take her to.

The next morning, Bella and I packed up her Jetta and made our way to Forks. We stopped in to see Renee first. She was busy making something in the kitchen. I have no idea what it was exactly, but it smelled amazing.

"Bella! Sweetheart! Edward! Honey! How are you?" Renee greeted us after we'd hung our coats in the hallway.

"Mom!" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around Renee.

"Oh, honey," Renee crooned as she hugged Bella to her.

I made my way over to them and kissed Renee on the cheek as I softly caressed Bella's back.

Bella released Renee and turned to wrap her arms around me, her small frame sagging against me.

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Can we go over to your parent's house soon?"

I nodded and not more than an hour later, we were walking through the front doors of the house I grew up in. Everything looked a bit different because my mom had it all decorated for Christmas, but it was essentially the same.

After we'd hung up our coats Bella turned to me and kissed me gently.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

Later that night after we'd had dinner with our parents, we'd gone to bed and Bella explained what she meant by thanking me for bringing her home.

"Edward … I may be home to you, you're home to me too. But this house, this place, this is where you come from … this is where I came to seek comfort when you weren't with me. I'm so happy that you're my husband now, and I guess that I wanted to just be with you in the place that you came from."

"God, Bella … I …"

Before the next words could come out of my mouth, her lips found mine, her warm tongue pleading for entrance which I happily granted. We were snuggled in bed and I moved to hover over her, pushing up my t-shirt that she was wearing to find out it was the only thing she was wearing. I quickly tugged down my boxer briefs before thrusting my cock into her wet heat. She cried out, but I did the best I could to muffle her cry with my kisses. I may have taken her fast, but the rest of my movements were slow and gentle.

_Home._

That's what my wife was to me. She was my love, my heart, my everything. I wouldn't let a day go by without telling her or showing her.

My hips met hers in a delicious rhythm as my lips feasted on the sweet taste of her skin. Her nails dug in to my shoulders and biceps in a pain that had never felt so good.

"Bella … I'm sorry, baby … you feel so good I just can't … I'm gonna …."

"That's it, handsome. Come inside me. Let me feel you."

I grunted before thrusting into my wife one last time.

"Oh Edward!" Bella cried out as she clamped down on my cock and her orgasm washed over us both. Her muscles milked me of everything I had to give to her.

Shivers of pleasure wracked us both as we struggled to regain our breath. I collapsed in a heap by Bella's side and she turned to me, wrapping her arms around me as I wound mine around her.

The next morning, Bella and I curled up around each other down in my parents media room. We had decided to watch White Christmas while the house was quiet. My Dad had long since gone to work and my Mom went out to run a few last minute errands before the holiday.

We enjoyed a few hours of quiet before Alice and Jazz showed up with Charlotte. She was adorable, but very loud sometimes – just like her mother. Emmett and Rosalie joined us eventually too, and the six of us went to the Winter Festival in Port Angeles just like we had nearly every other year. I managed to talk my wife into ice skating with me around the little rink they'd set up. I pulled her close as we glided around the ice.

"You're so light on your feet, Mr. Cullen." Bella smiled.

"How can I not be? I'm skating with my beautiful wife, and she's smiling and happy."

"Because of you," she whispered.

We skated around a few more times and snow began to lightly fall around us.

"Remember when we skated in New York and it began to snow?" Bella asked softly.

"I do. You were beautiful that night too; the look on your face is something I'll never forget."

"It felt so magical. Like we're in a dream or something."

I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was. She smacked my arm playfully.

"Don't laugh at me, Edward! I'm being serious."

"I know, baby. You're so adorable I couldn't help myself."

A chill ran through her body and I knew I had better get her in out of the cold or she'd be sick again like she was the previous Christmas. It was something I didn't want a repeat performance of. We turned in our skates and headed toward Starbucks to meet up with everyone else.

Christmas was just a few days later. As usual, my mom and grandma went all out. Bella joined them in the kitchen for a day of baking – something she hadn't done in far too long. My wife loves to cook, but with her classes and homework she only finds time to cook on the weekends and by then I'm so anxious to get her out of the loft and away from thinking about school that we go out more often than not.

The day before Christmas, I went out with my dad, Charlie and Emmett hunting. It wasn't often that I joined them, but with the women in the kitchen cooking, Bella encouraged me to go.

"It'll be good for you, babe. Just be careful and don't be late for dinner," Bella said, kissing me on my way out the door.

"Love you, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella giggled, "Love you too, Edward."

Charlie ended up bringing home a wild turkey. It was big enough that it would feed us all the following day if he feathered and cleaned it. I was just glad that I wasn't the one that had to tell Renee about it, because he'd more than likely rope her into helping him.

Christmas Eve was always one of my favorite things about the holidays. Usually it was either at our house or Charlie and Renee's. This year we were headed to Charlie and Renee's. Both my mom and Renee worked on a meal of finger foods and sandwiches and a huge table filled with baked goods and sweets. Everyone would gather round the table while we ate our food and then we'd head into the living room. Bella and I would usually sit on the floor in front of the hearth; her back to my chest. Our families would just sit talking about things going on in our lives, favorite moments of holidays past – anything really. The thing that mattered the most was that we were together.

That particular night, we sat on the floor and watched as little Charlotte rolled around on the floor. She was just beginning to crawl and she was so much fun to watch. Bella giggled at her antics and ended up just scooping her up in her arms and kissing her all over making Charlotte laugh. I watched Emmett and Rose's excited faces at what they'd have to enjoy next Christmas. My mom smiled down at me sweetly and mouthed 'one day'.

Snow began to fall as we made our way back to my parent's house. Bella talked me into grabbing some blankets and curling up on the porch swing. I loved to hold Bella in my arms, but I preferred not to freeze my ass off in the process.

"Just for a few minutes please, babe?" Bella begged.

"Bella … I don't want you to get sick and I don't want to get sick either."

"I know, Edward. It's just for a few minutes. Please?"

I sighed knowing that I wasn't able to resist her when she really wanted something.

I found the warmest blankets my mom had and we snuggled up beneath the blankets on the swing just watching the snow fall on the front lawn. It was serene as we watched the flakes touch the ground. There was no awkwardness in the lack of conversation, just complete contentment.

I had everything I ever wanted and needed right there in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: That's all I wrote folks! The Epilogue is already complete and with my wonderful beta. I hope to have it posted for you all next week.**

**I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it and I thank each and every one of you for sticking with it even when you thought things weren't going the way they should.**

**If you're interested, I am working on a new story titled "A Father's Hope". I just finished up the outline and I'm excited to get started on it. I'm still working on the summary, but it should be done by the time I post the epilogue for Perfect Game, so look for that next week in my A/N.**

**Thanks again from the bottom of my heart and as ever, please leave me a review, I can't wait to hear what y'all thought of the wedding!**


	40. Chapter 40

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; all things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**PLEASE see the long winded A/N at the bottom! =)**

**Once again, this is in Edward's point of view.**

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**2010**_

Bella and I sat out on the deck of our cabin in Leavenworth. The sun was slowly rising behind us as the muted light sparkled against the early January snow that covered everything. We sat in our favorite chair, nestled into a sleeping bag with a blanket wrapped around us, skin on skin and it was the best feeling in the world. Nine years together had brought us to this moment and I could clearly see the memory of us sitting the same way years prior. We were still together, and Bella was finally my wife.

"Happy Mr. Cullen?"

"Incandescently, Mrs. Cullen," I murmured into her hair.

"I finished our story," Bella said softly.

"You did?"

"Mmmhmm. I tried so hard to finish it to give to you as a wedding gift, but that just didn't happen, so I brought it with me and I worked on it here. A little bit each day, but I finally finished it. Anyway, I think it's more fitting that I give it to you on our anniversary."

"Bella … I can't wait to read it. It means so much to me that you even finished it. I'm so proud of you, baby."

Later that evening as we sat down to dinner at our favorite restaurant in town, Bella handed me a beautifully bound copy of the story she had written about us.

"Bella … baby, it's beautiful."

"Thankfully your mom knew someone who could print and bind it for me on short notice."

A few days later, we flew back to Boston. Both of our classes were starting up again the following week and we wanted a few days to relax before jumping back into them. As the weeks passed, Rose and Emmett kept us up to date on the happenings with their surrogate. They couldn't wait for March to get here. Alice kept us in pictures from every moment of Charlotte's life it seemed, and had begun to count down the days until Spring Break when I flew home to Seattle to try and find a place for Bella and I to move into once she graduated. I also had a job interview at UDub that week for a position in the music department there.

Bella had worked so hard on her thesis, and she was in the final stages of finishing it up. She had worked tirelessly on it and poured everything she had into it, that when St. Patrick's Day rolled around, I convinced my gorgeous wife to go out and celebrate with me and some friends of ours. We hadn't seen Kate and Brian in a couple months. Kate went to school with Bella and Brian and I became friends because of them. It helped that he was a guitar player too and we could talk music when we got together. Sometimes on weekends when Bella locked herself away at the library, I'd grab my guitar and go over to Brian's and we'd spend an afternoon playing together.

The pub that we had chosen was packed with people celebrating. Green beer was everywhere I looked. We found a booth that had been vacated and we quickly sat down and ordered our Guinness. The conversation and company were a refreshing change from the monotonous life we'd settled into, although Bella and I swore to each other that it wouldn't be like that forever.

It was a good thing we'd taken a cab to the pub as we were far too tipsy to have driven ourselves home. It was the first time I'd ever seen my Bella like that, so happy and giggly and carefree. It was like everything melted away that night – except us. We got a little handsy in the cab on the way home and I couldn't wait to get her upstairs to our loft.

We fell on to the bed in a needy heap; our kisses sloppy and demanding, as we caressed each other's naked forms. We left a trail of clothes from the front door to the bedroom, but we didn't care as long as we tended to each other's needs.

"Edward …" Bella breathed, "I need you … now."

I sheathed myself in her warmth as she whimpered beneath me.

"Ugh you feel so good, baby."

I thrust in and out of her languidly, worshipping her – loving her. I carefully rolled us so that she was straddling me and I could run my hands over her heated skin, brushing my thumbs against the soft curve of her hips.

"God, I love you, Isabella."

She rose and fell on top of me in a sensual rhythm as she worked her body against mine, bringing us closer and closer to what we both so desperately wanted. She whimpered and brought herself closer to me so our chests were nearly touching.

"Edward … I'm …" she whimpered again.

"I know, baby. Let it go. I'm right there with you," I panted.

Her muscles fluttered around me, her orgasm washing over both of us as I released stream after stream deep inside her. I wrapped my arms around her as she shivered, her entire body quaking above me.

"I got you, baby."

"I love you so much, Edward," she breathed against the sticky skin of my chest before placing a sweet kiss just above my heart.

The following morning as we laid lazily in bed, we received a text message saying that Miss Ella Rose Swan was born late the night before. We were elated for Emmett and Rosalie and couldn't wait to call them later that evening to congratulate them.

Spring break was just a few short weeks later and I hated the thought of leaving Bella for the first time since we'd been married. Something about it just made it harder for me to leave her. It was only for a week and I knew that I had to do it, not only for my interview but to find us a place to live in Seattle. Bella was jealous of course that I'd get to see Ella before she did, as was the case with Charlotte.

"Give her kisses for me, please?" Bella begged.

"Of course I will, sweet girl. Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

Bella giggled.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Protective. I have a couple appointments with my advisor and I'm hoping to have my thesis completed and turned in before you come home."

She softly kissed my lips and encouraged me to climb into the cab.

"If you need me, just call and I'll be on the first plane home, baby."

"GO Edward! I love you. Call me as soon as you get to Seattle."

My week in Seattle without Bella seemed to crawl by. Jasper met me at the airport and we immediately went to look at a house that was for rent close to their neighborhood. Everything I found that was in a neighborhood that Bella and I liked was either too big, too small or way out of our price range.

"Why don't you guys just build a house? Land prices are pretty reasonable and Rose and I can get you a deal on the materials, not to mention I happen to know a great architect." Jasper grinned.

"I'd love to do that for Bella. I guess I could if I really wanted to, but I'd rather not use my inheritance and my savings. That's why we're not talking about buying right now. Bella and I really want to be able to pay for things with our income and not rely on that other stuff."

"I get that. I do. Ali didn't want to touch hers either and we haven't for the most part really. We pay a mortgage like anyone else, but we saved a lot of money thru Rose and my connections; being able to get the materials at a discount was a huge savings."

"I don't know. Maybe in the future it'll be a good idea. Right now Bella and I are just concerned with getting out of Boston."

Over the course of the week I looked at a lot more rentals. My mom even came into the city to take a look at a few of them with me.

"Edward, sweetheart … this one looks promising. It's in a good neighborhood, it's a three bedroom two bath and looks like it's been renovated recently."

"Mom … that looks great actually, but at that price? It's probably already gone."

"You never know until you call, Edward."

So I called, and surprisingly the realtor was willing to meet us there thirty minutes after I called. My mom and I never got in the car so fast. We drove straight over to the address, and my mom was right. From the outside it looked really promising. It was a craftsman style home with nice landscaping and a two car garage in the back. That was definitely a bonus for the area the house was in. The inside of the house reminded me of Renee and Charlie's. The family room had a large fireplace made out of flagstone, the floors were all done in a honey colored oak hardwood. Opposite the family was a smaller size room that would be perfect for my baby grand piano. It had a window seat that would work for Bella to sit and read in while I played. As we walked further back into the house we reached the kitchen which was large and open. The cabinets were cream color with dark granite countertops. I could just picture Bella's excitement once she saw the kitchen.

The kitchen flowed in to a small breakfast nook type area before opening up to a larger dining area. I could picture us sitting in that dining room with our family and friends gathered around.

"This is great. Bella would love it," I said softly to my mom.

"She would. Let's go see what the upstairs looks like."

I was pretty much sold when I saw the Master Bedroom. There were dark exposed beams in the ceiling and the room was huge. It had a large en suite bathroom with a large jetted tub and a separate shower with several shower heads. It was entirely done in travertine and looked like something out of _Better Homes and Gardens_.

The two smaller bedrooms were still good sized and the hall bathroom was every bit as nice as the master bathroom, it was just done on a smaller scale.

"This is really nice. My wife would love it, but the rent can't be $1,200 that seems way too low."

"I promise Mr. Cullen. The rent really is $1,200. I'm sure that you and your wife will be very happy here."

The agent smiled at me and handed me a set of keys. My mom smiled softly at the woman before she made her way down the stairs.

"Mom?"

"Edward … your father and I bought this house for you and Bella. Emmett , Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all helped us fix it up and make it beautiful for you and Bella. I know how important it is for the two of you to pay your own bills and make your own way, so that's why we've set it up the way we did. You and Bella will basically take over the mortgage and make the payments on it. Of course you don't have to worry about any of that until June, but at least you have a nice place to move into."

"Mom … Jesus … I can't believe you guys did this. This is way more than Bella and I could ever have hoped for."

"I know, sweetheart. Think of it as a belated graduation gift for you and Bella. The only thing I ask is that you fill it with love and lots of beautiful little grandbabies for me."

I pulled my mom into an enormous hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll have to call and thank Dad."

"I'll call him while you call Bella."

Bella was excited to say the very least. I hope my hearing will recover one day from the scream she let out. Of course, she apologized profusely and it really wasn't that big of a deal. I was just relieved that she was okay with the arrangement. She insisted that I go through the entire house and take pictures of everything. When she saw the master bedroom she was in tears.

"It'll be perfect for our furniture, Edward! I love it. Oh my gosh, we have so much to be thankful for."

"That we do, sweet girl."

The following day after touring Bella's and my new home, I had my interview with the Head of the Music department at the University of Washington. All in all, I thought my interview went very well. He was impressed that I had my Master's from Juilliard and spent a year overseas with the London Philharmonic. At the end of the day, he offered me two positions; one as the piano Chair and the other as a Professor teaching piano and composition. I wouldn't need to start until the fall semester began, but he promised that he had a few things going on over the summer that he would welcome my help with. I told him that I was definitely interested in the positions and that I would get back to him after talking everything over with Bella. He also suggested that I have Bella submit her resume to the English Department as they had an opening for a Literature Professor.

"Edward …" Bella breathed. "I feel so overwhelmed by all the good luck we've had this week. I turned in my thesis and my advisor was extremely happy with it, we were blessed with a beautiful house and now … you've been offered a great job. If you will be happy there, I think you should take it. I'll submit my resume to the English Department first thing in the morning."

"I know, baby. It seems like everything we've worked so hard for is finally falling into place."

I called the Head of the Music department back the next morning and accepted both positions. Two days later, I flew back to Boston one last time.

* * *

_**Five weeks later ….**_

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. I think I'm going to go lay down for a while."

Napping wasn't something Bella did. She had only a couple classes left to attend and while for the most part she had gone back to a normal routine where she wasn't researching and writing all the time, she was still tired a lot and seemed to have quite a few dizzy spells.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What's today?"

"The twelfth why?"

"I'm late. Two days late. But if I really think about it, I don't think I had my period last month either."

"Bella?" I asked concerned. "What's going on? Aren't you still on the pill?"

"Well, yeah but we haven't exactly used condoms since we got married."

"Relax, baby. I'll run down to the store and get a pregnancy test. No big deal," I said, rubbing circles on her back soothingly.

I hurried down to the nearest drug store and bought three different tests. I quickly made my way home and back into our loft. Bella was laying down snoozing on the bed when I got back.

"Baby?" I said softly as I kissed her temple.

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you want to take the test now?"

"Yeah …"

I helped her sit up and I opened one of the boxes and carefully read the instructions. She took the test from my hand and went into the bathroom. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. Could she really be pregnant? In just over a week she would be graduating with her Master's. Our parents were flying in for the ceremony and our moms were going to pack up our loft and make sure that everything made it back to our house in Seattle. Two days after graduation, Bella and I were leaving for a three week long trip to Ireland. Maybe everything really was falling into place.

I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway to the bathroom smiling timidly.

"Well?"

The most beautiful smile graced my wife's face.

"We're gonna have a baby."

I leaped off the bed and pulled her into my arms, swinging her around. Her beautiful giggles of sheer happiness surrounded me. When I finally set her on her feet again, I tugged her over to the bed and I sat down, pulling her to stand in front of me. I gently lifted her shirt and placed a sweet kiss on the soft, warm skin of her taut belly.

"I love you …" I whispered against her skin.

Bella tangled her fingers in my hair, lightly scratching her nails against my scalp. I was perfectly content in that moment, next to my wife, her body glowing and blossoming with the life inside her.

"Should we call our parents?" I asked quietly.

"Not yet. We should go over to the student health clinic and have them confirm it. I'm pretty sure that stick was right though. It had a plus sign before I could put it down on the counter."

"Can we go now?"

"Yes …" Bella giggled, "We can go now."

The student health clinic wasn't busy at all when we got there. Bella filled out her paperwork and handed it back to the nurse. Within a few minutes she was called back to triage. Ten minutes later, she came back out to the waiting room.

"They did another test and took some blood. They said they'll call me back in a few minutes for the doctor to look at me."

When they called Bella's name a few minutes later, she grasped my hand and pulled me along with her. Not that I minded, but a little notice would have been nice. In all honesty I didn't want to be anywhere but there with Bella. I knew that she was a little bit scared and wanted me to be there with her.

The nurse explained that they had put a rush on her blood test and since the lab was right there it wouldn't be too terribly long before it came back. We waited in the exam room for another twenty five minutes before the doctor came in with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen. We have the results back from your blood pregnancy test, and you are indeed pregnant."

Tears fell lightly from Bella's sweet face. I took the hand that I was holding and softly kissed her knuckles, reminding her that I was there and that I loved her so very much.

"Is … is there a way to find out how far along I am?" Bella asked timidly.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I was just going to ask you if you'd mind us doing an ultrasound. I know you need a few moments to gather yourself, so I'll just grab the machine and while I step out, I'd really appreciate if you can try to remember when exactly your last period was, okay?"

The doctor stepped out of the room and I pulled Bella off the exam table and onto my lap. Bella looked at me with wide and hopeful eyes.

"Are you happy, baby?" Bella asked softly.

"Immensely so, beautiful girl. You don't know how long I've waited for this baby."

More tears fell down her face.

"I think I have a good idea, handsome."

The doctor knocked a couple times before re-entering the room. I helped Bella back up on the exam table as the doctor inquired again as to the timing of her last period.

"March eighth. It lasted six days."

The doctor nodded and asked Bella to lay back on the table. She pulled her shirt up and her yoga pants down as the doctor squirted warm gel on her stomach. She moved the wand around until we saw the little bean on the screen.

"There's your baby. Congratulations, Mom and Dad," The doctor smiled. "From these measurements … I'd say you're about ten weeks along and everything looks really good."

"I guess we'll have to make one of the guest bedrooms into a nursery, huh?" Bella asked as we made our way back up to our loft.

"I guess we will. Good thing we have a little bit of time."

_Time_.

Two days later, while Bella was indulging in an afternoon nap, I made my way to the airport to pick up our parents. We had another whole week before Bella's graduation ceremony, but we agreed that we wouldn't say anything about the baby until dinner the night after graduation. Honestly, I wanted to wait until we came back from Ireland, but I still hadn't told Bella where we were going and how long we were going for. I spoke quickly to the doctor about it and she said Bella would be fine as long as she checked in with her doctor when we returned to Seattle. I called the next day and scheduled her appointment for the day after we came home.

"Edward!" My mother cried. "How are you, sweetheart? Where is Bella?"

"She's at home enjoying a little bit of peace and quiet."

"Is she okay?" Renee asked, concerned.

"She's fine. I just insisted that she needed to stay home and relax. She finished the last of her classes this morning and she just has a few loose ends to tie up next week. She's looking forward to graduation next weekend, that's for sure."

My Dad gave me a sly look – like he knew I was hiding something. Instead of acknowledging it, I shrugged it off and greeted Charlie.

For the next week, we packed and got everything ready to move. Bella and I packed our suitcases for our trip.

"Still won't tell me where we're going?" She asked, hopeful that I would spill the beans.

"I'll tell you when we get to the airport. I promise you're going to love it though."

The morning of graduation, Bella was a little nervous.

"Edward, sweetheart, Bella's calling you."

I walked into our bedroom to hear her calling me from the bathroom. I knocked lightly on the door and opened it to find her sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands.

"Are you all right, baby?" I asked as I knelt in front of her on the floor.

"Can you just hold me for a few minutes?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, baby but let's get out of this bathroom, okay?"

I led her out of the bathroom and to the oversize chair in the corner of our bedroom. I pulled her down into my lap and wrapped my arms around her. She was only wearing a thin silk robe, but I could feel the outline of her lace panties and bra through the fabric.

"Talk to me, Bella. What's going on in that head of yours?"

She nuzzled her head into my neck and inhaled deeply a few times before sighing.

"I just needed this – you – _us_. You've always been my rock and I just needed you. Today is the culmination of everything I've worked so hard for in the last six years. I'm finally done. I don't have to worry about ever being away from you again. I'm so proud of myself for sticking it out even when all I wanted to do was tuck my tail between my legs and go running to you. You gave me the support and encouragement I needed to stick it out."

"I'm so proud of you too, baby. So fucking proud. You're right, sweet girl, we never have to be away from each other again. We've set our goals and surpassed them together. Soon we'll be moving into our very own house thanks to our family and we'll have a little one of our own by Christmas."

I reached down and put my hand over her stomach.

"This right here … that's all us, baby. Always."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Isabella."

I kissed her softly and urged her to go finish getting dressed so she wouldn't be late to her own graduation. No sooner had she closed the bathroom door than my Dad was standing in our bedroom doorway.

"How is she feeling?" He asked.

"She's fine. She just needed a bit of a breather."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Son. I couldn't help but overhear part of that. How far along is she?"

"Dad … we …"

"Edward … I'm happy for you two, son. I just noticed over the past week that she's been more tired than usual and she's taken a few naps which is out of character for her. She takes vitamins every morning and she's not taking her birth control. So again, son how far along is she?" He asked quietly.

I hung my head in my hands and sighed.

"She's eleven weeks. We just found out last week. Jesus, Dad we're so excited. We just didn't want to tell anyone until after graduation. I didn't want the baby to overshadow Bella's day. She's worked so hard for this … she deserves this."

Dad smiled broadly.

"Congratulations, Son. I know you've wanted this with Bella for a while. You're absolutely right though. Bella does deserve today. I won't say anything to your mother, but be warned, she and Renee are both suspecting that Bella's pregnant. They've watched her like a hawk for the past week."

"I know. Just help me give her today. That's all I'm asking for. Tomorrow morning, we can go to brunch and we'll tell Mom, Renee and Charlie," I begged.

"Of course, Son."

"Isabella Marie Cullen."

Bella walked across the stage wearing her black cap and gown. She shook the hand of Dean of the English Department as she took her diploma and looked over where I was sitting with our parents and smiled and mouthed 'thank you'. Both my mom and Renee were in tears, and Charlie was so proud he looked as if his chest would burst.

"That's my little girl," Charlie said proudly.

Later that evening, we took Bella out to dinner at her favorite restaurant on the wharf. She looked at me a little worriedly.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Edward …" she whispered. "Can I eat lobster?"

"Yes … " I chuckled. "Lobster should be fine for one evening."

Much to everyone's surprise, Charlie ordered a bottle of champagne. My dad must have seen the worry in Bella's face because he got up and came around to her, whispering in her ear and passing her a box as he did so.

Bella blushed and sat the little blue box on the table in front of her.

"Go on, open it," My father insisted.

Bella pulled the white ribbon loose and lifted the lid to find a graduation cap charm for her bracelet.

"Carlisle … Esme … thank you so very much. For everything."

I leaned over and kissed my wife's temple and wiped a few of the tears off her face. Charlie cleared his throat and raised his glass.

"To my little girl. She's grown into a beautiful young woman, she's a trusted friend and an adored wife. She's smart and funny and the best daughter any Dad could ask for. Isabella Marie … you've always made me proud but today … well today has been more than I could have ever hoped for. You dreamed your dreams and set your goals and you've gone out and achieved all of them. I've had the sincere pleasure of witnessing it all. I love you so much, baby girl and I'm so damn proud of you."

I watched as the tears poured down her sweet face, completely helpless to stop them. I knew the day would be a lot for her emotionally, and I knew the next day wouldn't be any better. That evening, when I finally pulled her down onto the air mattress that we were sleeping on in the middle of our living room, Bella was entirely spent. As soon as I gathered her up in my arms, she was asleep.

For brunch the next day, I made reservations for Clink a restaurant inside the Liberty Hotel where I had taken Bella for her birthday when she first started school in Boston. I thought it would be nice to pay homage to the place where Bella had spent the past six years.

As we were seated, Renee ordered mimosas for everyone. Uncomfortable, Bella finally spoke up.

"No mimosa for me, thank you. Just orange juice would be fine."

"Bella …" Renee chided. "Last night you hardly drank any champagne and now you're saying no to a mimosa? Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine, Mom."

"Are you sure? Because you've been kind of off all week. You've been napping and seem to still be tired even after a nap."

"I'm sure, Mom."

She looked over at me with a small smile and squeezed my hand under the table.

"Guys … Bella and I have something to tell you. Bella's pregnant."

Mom and Renee both gasped and my Dad had the biggest canary eating grin on his face. While Mom and Renee burst into fits of giggles and came over to hug and kiss on Bella, Charlie remained stoic, like he was in shock.

"Charlie?"

"My baby's having a baby?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yes, Daddy," Bella said softly.

A smile broke out across his face.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa again … hot damn. Twice in one year. How about that?"

"How about that?" Dad chuckled.

That afternoon, Bella and I took one last stroll around the campus – lingering on the places where Bella liked to stop and study so much.

"I'm really going to miss this place."

"I know, baby. There are days that I still miss Juilliard, but I wouldn't trade them for the days I get to spend with you."

A beautiful smile crossed her face.

"What is it Bella?"

"I just thought about it. We conceived our baby here, so I guess we'll always take a little piece of Boston with us."

"That's true," I chuckled. "You know Bella … I think I figured out the night we got pregnant. I'm pretty sure it was on St. Patrick's Day."

Bella snorted.

"Ella's birthday … wouldn't Emmett get a kick out of that? His daughter is born that day and our baby was conceived that day. But I think you're right because I've thought about it too. When we make love it's always incredible, but that night it was different. It was _more_."

I couldn't have agreed with her more.

We spent the evening having a quiet dinner with our parents one last time in our loft. We were leaving the next day for our three week vacation before returning to Seattle for good. Our parents were going to see us off to the airport and then they were going to wait for the movers to load everything up for transport to Seattle before catching their own plane home. My SUV would be towed behind the moving truck.

"Soo … Mr. Cullen, now that you have me here at the airport, care to tell me where we're going?"

"I'm taking you to Ireland, Mrs. Cullen." I grinned.

"Oh, Edward!"

Bella wrapped her arms around me and peppered my face with kisses.

"I promised, sweet girl. It might not be a relaxing vacation on a beach, but it's something you wanted and who am I to say no?"

"You are the best husband any one could ever hope for, Edward. I love you, babe."

* * *

_**December 2010**_

It's been three hours since I brought Bella to the hospital after her water broke. My son is just over a week late. Bella's been so miserable for the last month, I just want it all to be over for her and I want to hold my son in my arms.

The doctor came in and gave her an epidural about an hour ago and she's resting finally. The painful contractions weren't helping her misery and I wish that I could have absorbed the pain for her.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"I'm right here, beautiful."

"Can you help me move? I'm uncomfortable."

Just as I was helping her get comfortable, the nurse came in and announced that the doctor would be in to check Bella again in a few minutes. Everything happened in a blur after that. Several pushes were involved, and Bella squeezed my hand so hard I thought it was broken at one point, but when the doctor asked me to cut the cord, I fell in love all over again – with my son.

Masen Avery Cullen was born on December 17th at 9:07 p.m. weighing in at 7lbs. 4 oz.

The nurses wiped him off a bit and laid him on Bella's chest. Tears were streaming down her tired face, but I watched as my wife fell completely under our son's spell. I didn't want to share my Bella with anyone, but I'd happily share her with my son. She gently placed a kiss on his forehead before giving him back to the nurse so they could examine him and tell us what we already knew – that he was perfect.

"You did so good, baby," I whispered to Bella as I wiped the hair from her forehead.

The doctor was still busy fixing her up, and I wanted to stay with her.

"Edward … I'm fine. Go be with our son."

"He's with the doctor and nurses, Bella. He's fine, I can see him kicking and I can hear him."

The doctor announced that Bella did great and no stitches were necessary. She told Bella she'd be sore for a few days but it wasn't anything that Tylenol couldn't handle. She wished us luck with our new son and left the room. The nurse came back over with our son, and handed him to me for safe keeping while they helped Bella clean up and change into another gown. The nurse excused herself saying she'd give us a few minutes but she'd be back in to help Bella breastfeed.

I'd always loved Bella's breasts but I found new respect for them as I watched her feed our son. Watching Bella with Masen was breathtaking … it was like she was born to be a mom. She was so natural and tender and loving with him. My heart swelled with love for her and the little part of us that lay sleeping in her arms.

"Bella …" I whispered softly. "Thank you."

"For what, Edward?"

"For Masen. He's the best gift you could ever have given me."

* * *

_**July 2013**_

"Mase! Come here, buddy."

My nearly three year old son was a handful that was for sure. My entire family had come up to my parents' cabin in Leavenworth and the kids were running everywhere. Bella was in the kitchen attempting to get our one year old twins fed lunch and I was trying to chase down Masen so we could get him fed and down for a nap. Easier said than done.

Natalie Renee and Christopher Andrew were born just fourteen months after Masen. Bella's second pregnancy was much harder on her than the first one. She was plagued for months with morning sickness which wasn't easy on her considering Masen was still really little. During her eighth month she was put on strict bed rest so my Mom moved in with us for a couple months to help take care of Masen and Bella.

I was teaching at UDub still. I started the fall before Masen was born and I loved my job. I felt challenged and it allowed me to do my second favorite thing – compose music. I knew that priority would be changing when my son came along, but at the time I had no idea how much.

Bella had enjoyed being a stay at home mom, but she'd been itching to do something different, so she found a position as a teacher at a private school not far from home. Thankfully it had pre-school facilities for Masen and a daycare for the twins so Bella could see them whenever she wanted. My classes were all in the afternoon, so I was able to spend the mornings with my kids. Bella was home with the kids by four and I usually got home around five-thirty so we had the evenings together unless I had a concert.

"Eddie! Give me my nephew! We're gonna have us a grilled cheese sammich and then me and the little man are gonna play some ball."

I'd finally managed to wrangle Masen. It was Emmett's fault he was so riled up in the first place. From the moment my son could crawl, Emmett began to wrestle with him. He was a rough and rowdy boy, but I wouldn't have it any other way. On the other hand, he loved to cuddle with his mama. He was definitely a mama's boy.

"Don't get him too excited, Em. Bella wants him to go down for a nap and that will never happen if you get him more riled up than he already is."

I handed my son off to Emmett and wandered into the kitchen to help Bella with the twins. Natalie, my baby girl was happily sitting in her high chair munching on cheerios while Christopher was feeding himself macaroni and cheese. Rose and Em's daughter, Ella was sitting at the table with Jazz and Ali's daughter Charlotte finishing up their lunches while Rose, Ali and Bella all cooed over Jackson who would be a year old in October. He was Jazz and Ali's youngest and he looked every bit like his Dad, while Charlotte still looked like Alice.

Renee and my Mom sat out on the deck chairs sipping iced tea while my Dad and Charlie were out on the lake fishing. It was the Fourth of July and later that night we'd be having a big party to celebrate Charlotte's fourth birthday. When we realized that Em would be off for a few days, it just seemed like the perfect time for everyone to get together because during the summer, our gatherings were few and far between.

"Daddy! No seep!" Masen argued.

"Mase … you've got to take a nap, buddy. Do you want to go out and play in the water later?" I asked.

"Uh huh," he sniffled.

"Then you have to take a nap, buddy."

Bella had already gotten the twins to sleep and they were crashed out in their pack and plays in the living room along with Jackson and Ella. Charlotte was outside on the deck with my mom. She'd never been much of a napper, and it was just easier to keep her away from the rest of the kids.

I finally managed to get Masen to lay down but he was still fussing a bit. Bella peeked around the corner and came in to kneel next to me beside the bed.

"Hey, little bear," Bella cooed, rubbing circles on Masen's back.

She spoke softly to him as his eyes got heavier and heavier. Before long, he was completely asleep.

"Come on, beautiful girl. Let's go somewhere for some time alone while the kids are sleeping."

"Edward … we can't just leave them."

"We're not just leaving them, love. Our moms know where we're going and that we'll be back. Besides, I have my phone in my pocket and they can call if they need us."

I led my wife up the trail to the meadow we'd sneak away to just for some time alone when we were teenagers. I carried a backpack with some snacks and drinks and a blanket for us to sit on. It was a clear, sunny day and the meadow was thankfully still green and lush but all of the flowers were long gone.

"It's just as I remember it … so beautiful," Bella murmured.

"It's still not nearly as beautiful as you, baby."

I watched with rapt attention as she pulled off her tank top, leaving her in just her bikini top and shorts. She was still the beautiful creature that I had fallen in love with so many years before. Bella unknowingly had my heart before either of us were aware of it. The pregnancies had changed her. Her breasts a bit fuller and her hips a fraction wider, but it gave her great curves in all the right places. There was a scar low on her belly from the twins, and every chance I got I'd kiss it reverently thankful for the risk that she had taken to give me two more beautiful babies in addition to the one she'd already given me.

I remembered what Bella had told me when the doctor suggested reducing the pregnancy to make it easier on Bella.

"Edward …" she began softly, "the risks that we don't take will always be our biggest regret."

My Bella was so incredibly selfless, but I couldn't bring myself to argue with her. I vowed then and there to do everything in my power to keep her and the babies inside her healthy. When they were born, they came a bit early, but they were perfect and healthy, and so was Bella.

In my thirty years if I learned anything it was the fact that maybe the game wasn't perfect, but our life _was._

* * *

**A/N**: There you have it. I hope that you've enjoyed this journey with me as much as I've enjoyed writing these two. This truly was my baby and I'm happy with the end result. This is where these two needed to be. Please be kind enough to leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Thank you to EVERYONE who has stuck with this story from the beginning. Everyone who has read, reviewed, tweeted, rec'd in their own stories – **THANK YOU**. Your encouragement has meant the world to me over the course of the last year. To les_16 , Drotuno and Suzie55 for encouraging a newbie writer with patience and advice. *mwah* You ladies are inspiring!

As ever, a HUGE thanks to my partner in crime, twimom817. Without you, I'd have flounced writing this long ago. Luv U!

Now … I am writing a **new fic** AND it's nearly finished! Titled "_A Father's Hope_" it's a bit different from Perfect Game, but I really hope that you'll check it out. Shorter chapters and the length will be shorter over all. Said and done it should be about 13 chapters including the epi. Here's the summary:

_Edward is an ex-Marine devastated by the manipulation and betrayal of his ex-wife and subsequent kidnapping of his daughter. Bella wants him to let her in and he wants his daughter back. Encouraged to find a way to let Bella in and fight for his child, he has nothing but hope._

I hope to begin posting in the next couple weeks. I won't post until it's complete, and once complete I hope to post *maybe* twice a week because of the shorter chapters. If you're interested, put me on your author alert! =)

~Kare


End file.
